Se os papéis fossem trocados
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Quinn disse, "Você sabe que eu teria te torturado se os papéis fossem trocados." Rachel apenas respondeu, "Eu sei." Bem, agora os papéis são trocados. Vamos ver o que acontece... ORIGINAL: /s/6541380/1/If-the-Roles-Were-Reversed
1. Olhe o que você fez

**N/T: ESTOU DE VOLTA \O/ Espero que gostem dessa também :)**

Rachel andou pelo corredor um pouco desnorteada. O olhar opaco nos olhos dela tinha virado hábito ultimamente.

Ela estava tão consumida por quaisquer que fossem os pensamentos que ela estivera tão obviamente preocupada que ela nunca viu Karofsky vindo. O slushie azul e gelado pingava de seus cílios, seu nariz, seu queixo e por toda a frente da camiseta dela.

Os estudantes que estavam no corredor naquele momento explodiram em gargalhadas – afinal de contas, ver os perdedores da escola recebendo um slushie na cara nunca ficava velho.

Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce estavam todas testemunhando as circunstâncias desafortunadas de Rachel. Elas riram alto junto com o restante.

Santana e Brittany se moveram pelo corredor, passando cada uma de um lado de Rachel – Santana fez um comentário malicioso sobre como a cor azul ficava bem com o suéter com estampa de losangos dela enquanto Brittany deu tapinhas de leve na cabeça de Rachel enquanto elas passavam. Elas entrelaçaram os mindinhos e viraram no corredor.

Quinn finalmente retirou o olhar da forma claramente humilhada de Rachel Berry, passando a olhar pro armário dela. Enquanto um sorriso ainda estava no canto dos seus lábios, ela percebera que tinha algo que estava a perturbando internamente...

Quando ela percebera o que era, ela se virou de volta pro local previamente ocupado pela pequena diva apenas pra ver que ela desaparecera. Ela se virou e viu que Rachel estava já se encaminhando pro final do corredor, entrando em um banheiro.

Quinn sentiu algo estranho mexer dentro do peito dela enquanto ela percebia que Rachel não tinha feito um único movimento para limpar o slushie ofensivo no rosto dela; ao invés disso, o único movimento que ela tinha feito foi envolver seus braços protetoramente ao redor da barriga...

* * *

Quinn decidiu não tentar decifrar os pensamentos dela; ela tinha que chegar no ensaio do coral.

Quando ela chegou, estava claro que ela tinha perdido algo. Todos estavam inclinados sobre o piano, sussurrando rapidamente entre eles. Provavelmente sobre a última fofoca que Mercedes e Kurt conseguiram descobrir. Ela percebeu que Rachel ainda não estava ali – mas seria bobo pensar que a pintora de rodapé teria chegado ao coral antes de Quinn; ela nunca tinha levado um slushie, mas ela só podia presumir que levaria _pelo menos_ 20 minutos para estar totalmente preparada para uma reaparição pública depois de tal acontecimento.

Quinn claramente ignorou o piano abarrotado e sentou em uma cadeira na fileira de trás e pegou o celular. Enquanto ela estava no processo de escrever uma mensagem, Santana e Brittany vieram e sentaram cada uma de um lado.

"Você nunca vai adivinhar o que acabamos de escutar, Q," Santana disse, uma expressão claramente chocada em suas feições.

"É, Q," Brittany disse com um sorriso. "Você vai totalmente errar."

Quinn suspirou. "Bem então, não me façam adivinhar. Eu realmente não tenho paciência pra isso, de qualquer forma. Desembucha."

"Ok, tudo bem, Kurt acabou de contar a novidade pra todos nós – e ele ouviu de Mercedes que ouviu do irmão dela mais velho que frequenta a Carmel que escutou do melhor amigo dele que está no Vocal Adrenaline que o capitão deles, Jesse St. James, tinha conseguido engravidar uma estudante aqui no McKinley," Santana disse respirando só uma vez.

A sobrancelha de Quinn estava levantada perigosamente alto quando ela disse, "S, eu disse a você pra não me fazer adivinhar..."

Brittany se inclinou pra frente nesse momento e sussurrou de um jeito conspiratório, "Q, é a _Rachel_."

O que aconteceu depois, parecia vagamente semelhante a uma daquelas cenas clichês em câmera lenta na mente de Quinn – tudo realmente pareceu desacelerar enquanto ela processava o que Santana e Brittany tinham acabado de contar a ela. Não só tinha alguém na escola delas grávida à doce idade de recém dezesseis anos, mas essa pessoa era _Rachel Berry._

Animada e barulhenta Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry que estava constantemente mandando nos membros do clube do coral.

Rachel Berry, a qual o namorado de Quinn, Finn, tinha admitido beijar há alguns meses (resultando no subsequentemente _muito_ abalado relacionamento deles).

Rachel Berry – judia, dois pais gays, e tanto talento pingando de cada poro do corpo dela que Quinn _sabia_ que ela nunca seria uma Perdedora de Lima.

Ao menos, isso foi antes...

Quinn estaria mentindo pra si mesma se ela dissesse que não havia notado uma mudança no comportamento de Rachel. Tornou-se particularmente aparente quando April Rhodes abandonou o New Directions durante o intervalo do evento deles. Berry tinha assumido e, bem literalmente, salvado o dia. Mas ela tinha estado bem desanimada sobre isso... Quietamente insistindo que ela estava simplesmente fazendo isso pelos "amigos" dela.

Alguns dos amigos estavam falando sobre Rachel pelas costas dela, espalhando rumores sobre uma gravidez que eles não tinham nenhuma prova real e geralmente sendo amigos bem horríveis para a garota que continuava a tomar banhos diários de slushie nos corredores e recebia constante abuso verbal dos atletas e das líderes de torcida – algo que Quinn tinha participado ativamente e até mesmo encorajado no passado.

E então Quinn percebera com um chute na bunda mental que ela dava _muito_ mais atenção à Rachel Berry do que ela provavelmente deveria.

"Falando no diabo..." Santana murmurou baixinho enquanto, literalmente, toda cabeça na sala do coral virou e fuzilou Rachel com os olhares.

A cabeça de Rachel estava baixa enquanto ela entrava na sala; uma olhada nela e ficava aparente que ela estava, novamente, perdida em pensamentos. Ela sentou na cadeira no lado mais distante da primeira fileira e puxou um caderno da mochila. Ela abriu o caderno, pareceu achar a página que ela estava procurando e então se colocou a escrever vigorosamente algo.

Antes que Quinn e Santana pudessem pará-la, Brittany estava de pé e pulando até o lado de Rachel da sala. O clube do coral inteiro ficou olhando em antecipação horrorizada enquanto Brittany graciosamente sentava ao lado de Rachel.

"Oi, Rachel," ela disse docemente para outra garota.

Rachel olhou pra cima, ligeiramente assustada antes de retornar o cumprimento. "Boa tarde, Brittany. Como você está?" Sua voz era suave. Quinn pensou que parecia muito mais suave do que, talvez, algumas semanas atrás.

"Estou bem, Rachel," Brittany disse com um sorriso brilhante. "Como você está? Você já começou a escolher nomes? Eu tenho tantos nomes incríveis escolhidos para bebês. Meu gato me ajuda a manter uma lista deles. Eu posso mostrá-la pra você se você quiser."

* * *

A cabeça de Rachel virou pro rosto de Brittany mais rápido do que Quinn pensara ser possível. Os membros do New Directions continuaram encarando a cena que se desdobrava diante deles com uma fascinação mórbida enquanto a percepção se fazia notar no rosto de Rachel. Ela olhou nos olhos de cada um que estava na sala, um por um, então rapidamente retornou a atenção para Brittany.

Quinn notou com uma ponta de inveja que Rachel se recompôs incrivelmente bem.

"Não, Brittany. Eu ainda não pensei em nenhum nome. Eu realmente não me dei muito tempo para pensar sobre os detalhes." Engasgos foram escutados por todos os lados já que os rumores foram confirmados, diretamente da fonte. Mercedes, Kurt e Santana tiraram seus celulares na mesma hora. A escola toda estaria sabendo dentro de minutos.

Brittany apenas sorriu e disse, "Bem, eu gosto de nomear coisas. Só deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma ajuda." Ela se levantou e deu tapinhas leves na cabeça de Rachel novamente e retornou para se sentar próximo à Santana. "San, Rachel vai me deixar ajudá-la a nomear o bebê dela," ela sussurrou excitadamente no ouvido de Santana.

"Deus, Berry – eu acho que a quantidade de nomes deveria ser bem fácil de escolher. Sempre há 'RuPaul Júnior' ou 'Elmo'. Minha escolha pessoal seria 'Semente de Anão.' Eu gosto. É descritivo." Rachel ignorou-a completamente e continuou a escrever no caderno dela.

Quinn imaginou Rachel, meses no futuro, balançando um bebezinho nos braços dela...

"Eu acho que você não seguiu nosso conselho e _esterilizou-se_ , não é mesmo, Berry? Eu acho que é tarde demais agora," Quinn surtou, rindo do outro lado da sala, recusando-se a admitir pra si mesma o que ela realmente pensou da sua imagem mental – Rachel, segurando um lindo bebezinho com o cabelo macio castanho e olhos escuros escondidos atrás de pálpebras adormecidas; Rachel olhando para aquele pequeno pacotinho de amor que ela tinha nutrido por nove meses... Rachel, virando para olhar nos olhos de Quinn e dizer com uma completa reverência, " _Quinn, olhe o que eu fiz..."_

O resto do clube do coral ficou vendo a cena se passar com uma atenção exclusiva, mas eles foram rapidamente tirados do transe quando o Sr. Schuester valsou para dentro da sala, conseguindo a atenção de todos ao bater palmas e excitadamente proclamar, "Ok, garotos, eu tenho a tarefa da semana para vocês!" Enquanto ele virava para encarar todos de frente, ele notou a tensão na sala.

"Meninos? O que está acontecendo?" Ele verificou os rostos dos indivíduos antes de parar em Rachel. Os ombros dela estavam atipicamente baixos, e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta como se o ar tivesse sido tirado dela. Enquanto todo mundo assistia, uma única lágrima caiu do canto do olho dela no caderno aberto. "Rachel?" Schue questionou baixo. "Está tudo bem?"

Sua cabeça olhou pra cima e ela rapidamente e sutilmente enxugou a umidade residual da bochecha dela antes de dar ao professor um meio sorriso forçado. "Bem. É. Sr. Schue, está tudo bem. Eu só... eu só não tenho me sentindo bem. Eu acho que eu irei, humm... vou ligar pra um dos meus pais vir me buscar. Me desculpe, eu pego a tarefa da semana de você amanhã na aula de espanhol se estiver tudo bem?" Não importando qual fosse a resposta dele, ela iria obviamente ir embora – ela fechou o caderno dela e o enfiou na mochila dela, se dirigindo pra porta.

"Uhh, claro, Rachel. Eu espero que você melhore. Nós veremos você amanhã," ele acenou ligeiramente enquanto a porta fechava atrás dela.

Enquanto Rachel saía, o estômago de Quinn afundava até o pé. Ela estava enojada consigo mesma. Os comentários nocivos que ela fizera obviamente tinha machucado muito Rachel. Quinn sabia que, apesar disso, ela não podia retirá-los. Talvez ela não iria, mesmo se ela pudesse. Ela era a capitã das líderes de torcida, não era? Não era o trabalho dela manter uma certa imagem? Se as pessoas não a temessem, se as pessoas não sussurrassem, " _Oh é, essa é a HBIC (a vadia mais poderosa no comando) não fique no caminho dela,"_ cada vez que ela passava com seu rabo de cavalo balançando, ela não estava fazendo algo errado?

"Tudo bem, meninos," ele bateu as mãos mais uma vez, felizmente ignorando rostos ainda chocados dos alunos dele. "Vamos começar!"


	2. Esse quebra cabeça arruinado

**N/T: Beer pong é um jogo onde a pessoa tem que acertar uma bolinha de pingue pongue no copo de cerveja, quem errar bebe. Explicando para quando aparecer mais lá embaixo pois não há uma tradução dessa brincadeira que eu conheça. =D**

 **Que bom que gostou, Ray. Vou continuar sim ;)**

* * *

Eu fechei a porta da sala do coral suavemente atrás de mim. Não era uma saída tempestuosa, afinal de contas. Eu só... eu precisava de algum espaço.

Eu me encostei numa parede, logo do lado de fora da sala do coral. Eu já podia escutar os sons da risada e divertimento geral. Por uma vez, eu não me importei – talvez eles já tivessem se esquecido de mim.

Assim que esse pensamento passou pela minha mente, a porta abriu. Para minha surpresa, Tina Cohen-Chang saiu. Ela fechou a porta atrás dela e fez seu caminho pro corredor. Eu não disse nada, mas ela me viu assim que o corpo dela se nivelou com o meu.

"Rachel," ela disse.

"Oi Tina." Foi realmente tudo o que eu podia fazer. Eu estava surpresa por ela ter saído da sala, mas isso não queria dizer que ela queria qualquer coisa a ver comigo. Ela podia só estar precisando ir no armário dela até onde eu sabia.

"R-Rachel, eu... eu só queria saber se você está bem. Aquelas g-garotas disseram coisas bem malvadas mas... eu não sei, eu só posso imaginar que isso deve s-s-ser realmente difícil agora."

Eu acho que minha boca literalmente caiu aberta em choque. Tina e eu nos conhecíamos há muito tempo. Na verdade, nós éramos o que eu consideraria relativamente boas amigas no ensino infantil e fundamental. Nós tivemos aulas de dança juntas por anos.

"Obrigada pela preocupação, Tina. Eu não posso dizer que estou bem agora. Eu só vou pra casa me preparar pra o que quer que venha amanhã quando eu tiver que encarar todo o corpo estudantil," Eu suspirei suavemente nesse momento. "Deve ser uma nova aventura..."

Ela me agraciou com um olhar cheio de pena. Meio que me enjoou – que alguém pensasse que eu precisasse _desse tanto_ de pena – e meio que me fez feliz – que alguém estava disposto a desperdiçar comigo tanto pensamento.

"Eu s-s-só quero que você s-saiba, Rachel, que você pode c-contar comigo. Eu tentarei e-e-estar presente pra você. Você não deveria ter que p-passar por isso sozinha." Ela se esticou e me puxou pra um abraço muito gentil, seus braços se envolvendo facilmente ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu devolvi o abraço tão suavemente quanto, cautelosamente envolvendo meus braços na cintura dela – Eu estou quase sem saber o que fazer nessa situação. E esse pensamento me deixa triste.

"Obrigada, Tina. Você é uma boa amiga." Nós paramos de nos abraçar e ela se afastou, se colocando um pouco mais perto da porta do coral. "Tenha um bom ensaio." Ela sorriu e deu tchau, e eu virei pra ir embora pelo corredor. Enquanto ela colocava a mão na maçaneta eu virei de volta pra ela.

"E Tina?" Ela olhou pra mim. "Você é uma cantora fenomenal e uma grande atriz. Mas você não me engana com essa gagueira. Eu espero que você ganhe confiança em breve pra sumir com isso. Sua voz realmente é linda."

No começo, ela pareceu ter sido pega com a guarda baixa, sua boca formando um pequeno "oh," então ela apenas respirou profundamente, sorrindo pra mim brilhantemente e voltando pra dentro da sala do coral.

* * *

Os corredores estavam vazios e eu lentamente fiz meu caminho pro meu carro. Meus pais compraram pra mim dois meses atrás pro meu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Eu imagino como eles iriam reagir a essa notícia... Eu posso só imaginar que eles levariam melhor do que os pais de Brittany ou Santana. De fato, eu tremia ao imaginar o que aconteceria com _Quinn Fabray_ se ela ficasse grávida no ensino médio. Eu conheci o pai dela antes, no ensino fundamental. Ele colocava o medo de Deus dentro de mim mesmo naquela época, e eu não sou particularmente religiosa pra começo de conversa...

De alguma forma, eu sentia que ainda teria um telhado sobre minha cabeça, mesmo depois de eu revelar a notícia para os meus pais. Enquanto na maior parte eu não podia especular com certeza quais os resultados seriam, eu me sentia confiante que os cenários que eu coloquei na capa do meu caderno eram todas as reações verdadeiramente possíveis dos meus pais, e eu não os via me expulsando.

Eu espero estar certa.

Eu destravei meu carro enquanto me aproximava dele e entrava, colocando minha mochila no banco do passageiro. Eu coloquei a chave na ignição pra ligar o carro, mas um peso repentino parecia me pressionar de todos os lados. Eu sentia como se fosse sufocar se eu não conseguisse escapar logo. Estava ficando difícil de respirar.

Eu me forcei a respirar muito profundamente três vezes. _Vamos, Rachel. Controle-se._

Eu acho que eu não tinha percebido que eu estava chorando profusamente, lágrimas já correndo pelas minhas bochechas.

Repentinamente, meu estômago começou a remexer. Eu rapidamente abri a porta e consegui esvaziar o conteúdo do meu estômago no pavimento do estacionamento. Só, argh. O gosto era nojento pra mim. Eu lembro de ficar doente enquanto criança...

" _Mas Papaizinho... eu só me sinto tão, tão doente. Meu estômago dói de maneira horrível. EU acho que estou_ _ **morrendo**_ _," uma pequena Rachel Berry soluçava enquanto segurava a mão de um dos pais dela. A pele negra da mão dele gentilmente afastou a franja dela._

" _Rachel, querida, você não tem idéia do quão melhor você vai se sentir se você se deixar vomitar. Só mesmo uma vez, você se sentira bem melhor." Rachel apertou os olhos bem fechados quando ele disse isso._

" _Papaizinho, não diga essas palavras." Jovem Rachel Berry claramente tinha o mesmo pendor para o drama que sua versão mais velha de dezesseis anos. "Me faz quase fazer só de pensar." Ela simplesmente procedeu a se enrolar em uma apertada posição fetal, recusando-se a sair da cama e fazer o ato que não podia ser mencionado de limpar quaisquer toxinas que estavam em seu estômago fazendo-a ficar doente._

 _Adam, o 'Papaizinho' dela, suspirou e esfregou as costas dela gentilmente. "Ok, amorzinho. Eu vou dar uma passada na loja e comprar 7-Up. Eu farei seu pai vir e checar você em alguns minutos." Ele se inclinou pra baixo e beijou a testa dela. "Fique boa logo. Nós temos ingressos pra_ _O Rei Leão_ _em alguns dias, lembra?"_

 _Ele recebeu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Ele levantou e deixou o quarto, suavemente fechando a porta atrás dele. A testa de Rachel suavizou-se e ela rapidamente caiu no sono._

* * *

Sentada no carro, Rachel suspirou. Uma criança? Apesar do aspecto adolescente tradicionalmente rebelde da personalidade de Rachel querer afirmar sua independência e inerente 'maturidade', Rachel sabia que ela realmente ainda era só isso: uma criança. Como ela podia criar um bebê?

Assim que ela começou a ir nessa linha de pensamento, ela escolheu afastar sua mente pra bem longe dali. Ela tinha alguns meses pra resolver as coisas. Não estava particularmente em sua natureza deixar para amanhã o que ela podia fazer hoje, mas ela não estava certa de que suas frágeis emoções podiam lidar com isso atualmente. Então ela se fechou.

Uma _bela bagunça_ , ela pensou com um pequeno vestígio de amargura. Ela tinha que pensar em algo, qualquer coisa, que a colocaria de volta a uma aparência de humor otimista. Ela colocou seu carro na ré e lentamente saiu do lugar dela no estacionamento. Enquanto ela deixava o terreno da escola, ela pensou naquela noite aproximadamente oito semanas e meia antes, e antes do flashback começar, ela percebeu que isso **definitivamente** não a colocaria em um bom humor...

* * *

 _As luzes estavam muito diminutas. A música estava alta. Rachel não reconhecia ninguém na festa. As amigas que a convidaram – garota com quem ela dividia uma aula de balé e que eram alunas na Escola Carmel – tinham rapidamente achado pessoas que elas conheciam. Rachel foi brevemente apresentada, mas em breve ela percebeu que ela era literalmente a vela e se separou do grupo._

 _Não levou muito tempo para ela achar a cozinha, apesar de que ela precisou empurrar várias dúzias de corpos pra chegar ali. Ela realmente se contentaria só com água, mas aparentemente água era uma mercadoria em baixa naquela casa. [Água da torneira não seria aceitável.] Então Rachel encheu um copo com qualquer cerveja que estivesse fluindo livremente do barril mais próximo. Eu tomei um gole e imediatamente odiei o gosto. Mas isso era realmente a única opção dela._

" _Bem, quem nós temos aqui," uma voz alta e irritante soou atrás dela. Ela virou o rosto pra quem quer que claramente estivesse falando com ela. Ela era provavelmente a única pessoa desconhecia para a maioria dessas pessoas. "Olá, linda. Meu nome é Marcus, e eu não acredito que nós não tivemos a sorte de nos conhecer ainda."_

 _Rachel não pôde deixar de rir um pouco pro cara; ele era, se nada mais, confiante. Ou talvez ele tivesse bebido um pouco de álcool demais. Apesar disso, Rachel não iria ser rude. Ela estava tendo uma pequena sensação de estar na Cova dos Leões, e não era confortável. Ela precisava se soltar um pouco._

" _Olá," ela estendeu a mão pra ele. "Meu nome é Rachel Berry."_

 _Ele segurou a mão dela dramaticamente, abaixou-se em um joelho e levemente beijou os dedos dela. "Rachel Berry!" ele quase gritou. "Bem-vinda! Eu espero que você esteja aproveitando sua estadia nessa_ _ **excelente**_ _– se eu posso dizer isso – festa nessa casa do_ _ **seu criado**_ _." Ele arrogantemente piscou pra ela. "Diga, boneca, nós estamos prontos pra começar um jogo de beer pong. Interessada?"_

 _Rachel riu nervosamente. "Bem, eu não vou mentir – eu nunca tomei parte em um jogo de 'beer pong' antes, mas eu sou bem competitiva por natureza." Ela parou por um segundo. "Claro, eu adoraria jogar."_

 _Três rodadas de beer pong mais tarde e Rachel tinha perdido um total de... Bem, três rodadas. O time contra quem ela e Marcus estavam jogando consistia de um cara chamado Garrett (bem pequeno, cabelo loiro, olhos azuis bonitos) e outro cara chamado Jesse. Mas Rachel conhecia Jesse. Pelo menos, ela já tinha ouvido falar_ _ **dele**_ _. Vocalista masculino principal do Vocal Adrenaline, o garoto era uma lenda nos círculos de show do coral por todo o Meio Oeste. Ele tinha cabelo castanho ondulado e uma estrutura óssea de_ _ **morrer.**_ _Ele tinha uma bela compleição física e Rachel se achou imediatamente atraída pelo talento dele – Err... Por ele. Pr aparência dele, claro..._

 _Pra encurtar a história, depois de três rodadas perdendo no beer pong – e considerando o fato de que Rachel Berry_ _ **nunca**_ _tinha consumido uma gota de álcool na vida antes daquela noite – a garota estava_ _ **acabada**_ _._

 _A maior parte da noite era um borrão. Ela lembrou de perder espetacularmente no beer pong. Mais música alta. Ela estava dançando com alguém. Uma das suas amigas primeiro, mas em breve, ao invés dela, Jesse estava parado na frente dela. Ela lembrava de mal conseguir ficar em pé, muito menos dançar. As coisas estavam distorcidas, picotadas – ela não lembrava de deixar a sala de estar. Mas ela obviamente tinha deixado._

 _A próxima coisa que ela lembra – e ela lembra com uma clareza_ _ **impressionante**_ _– era acordar na cama de um estranho. Ela ainda podia ouvir o bater diminuto de um baixo através do chão e da porta fechada. Ela se sentou lentamente, segurando a cabeça que explodia no processo. Uma vez que ela estava sentada de forma certa, ela percebera que os lençóis tinham escapados da parte de cima do corpo dela. Ela estava nua._

 _Só isso foi o suficiente pra iniciar um pequeno ataque de pânico._ _ **O que ela tinha feito?**_

 _Ela rapidamente olhou ao redor e viu costas nuas e um cabelo castanho encaracolado de ninguém menos que Jesse St. James._

 _Em pânico, ela levantou os lençóis e teve que colocar as duas mãos sobre a boca pra não gritar bem alto. Jesse estava_ _ **claramente**_ _nu. E ela também._

 _O centro dela, a parte mais privada dela – uma parte que_ _ **ninguém**_ _tinha jamais sentido antes, ou tocado ou visto – estava pulsando ligeiramente. E ela sabia o que aquela sensação significava._

 _Ela sabia o que ela tinha perdido._

' _ **Lá se foi a oportunidade de esperar até os 25, Rachel,**_ _' ela mentalmente se repreendeu antes de sair da cama e procurar pelas roupas._

 _Ela desceu de volta pra festa e pro carro dela tão discretamente quanto possível. As poucas horas que ela tinha dormido foram suficientes pra limpar sua cabeça e ela dirigiu de volta pra casa (apesar dela ir tão, tão mais devagar do que ela normalmente teria ido)._

 _Ela quietamente entrou pro quarto dela – completamente desnecessário já que os pais dela estavam fora de casa por toda noite devido a um jantar de negócios fora de casa – e mudou pro pijama dela._

 _Enquanto o quarto entrava numa escuridão total e Rachel se curvava pra dentro da familiar posição fetal debaixo das cobertas dela, ela chorou._

* * *

 _Bem,_ Rachel pensou enquanto encostava na garagem de casa. _Pelo menos essa iria ser uma criança_ _ **incrivelmente**_ _talentosa._


	3. Para dentro da escuridão

Rachel lentamente fez o caminho pela passarela em direção à porta da frente. O clima estava mudando. Ela podia sentir a brisa gelada em sua pele exposta, leves gotas de chuva eram bem mal notadas mas traziam o cheiro de uma tempestade. Ela olhou pra cima e notou que o céu estava escuro, preocupante. Um leve tremor correu da cabeça aos pés dela, e ela procedeu pra dentro do calor da casa dela.

Ela levemente colocou as chaves dela no prato que estava na mesa do corredor. Depois, ela tirou a jaqueta e pendurou no cabide de casacos atrás da porta. As luzes estavam desligadas por toda a casa – "Desperdiçar energia enquanto ninguém está em casa é absolutamente _ridículo!_ Eu exijo que toda luz na casa esteja desligada antes da última pessoa sair pro dia," Rachel tinha proclamado um dia depois de assistir  Uma verdade inconveniente – o que era um sinal certo de que Rachel estava sozinha.

Sua primeira parada foi a cozinha. Ela levou alguns minutos pra preparar uma tigela de cereal para ela antes de cuidadosamente carregá-la para a sala. Enquanto comia, ela zapeava pelos canais. Não haviam bons filmes no Starz. Nada digno de nota na HBO. Disney Channel produziu resultados ruins. The Discovery e Learning Channels eram decepcionantes. Rachel continuou a mudar de canal até chegar à MTV. "16 e grávida" piscava duramente pra ela da televisão grande de tela plana.

Ah, a ironia.

Mas ela estava paralisada. Não havia como distanciar o olhar. O drama, a loucura, as circunstâncias... Rachel _não_ estava ansiando a escola no dia seguinte.

Ela percebera que a vida dela estaria mudando – duramente e rápido.

Só tinha passado alguns meses desde que ela solfejara com Finn, tentando cumprir seu plano de que ela estava tão _certa_ de que seria frutífero... Pensando de volta naquele beijo que eles partilharam, Rachel percebera que – talvez, só talvez – ela tinha sido precipitada. Beijar Finn era realmente o jeito de conseguir o que ela queria? Ela percebera a sua lógica às avessas e suspirou.

Infelizmente, _ninguém_ iria querer ela agora. Ela era uma grávida de dezesseis anos carregando o bebê de uma estrela sem rosto da escola rival. Ninguém queria ela antes dela ficar grávida, de qualquer forma. Não havia razão pras coisas mudarem.

A sala escura, o brilho da televisão, o calor do coberto que ela tinha posto sobre si mesma e o cereal assentado contentemente no estômago dela induziu uma sonolência severa. Pelo menos quando ela estivesse dormindo, sua mente poderia ficar em paz. Então ela deu as boas vindas ao abraço quente do sono e deixou a escuridão no canto da visão dela tomar conta.

* * *

Antes de passar muito tempo, os sons dos pais dela retornando do trabalho a acordaram. Ela sentou sonolenta e dobrou o cobertor dela. Ela carregou o prato sujo para cozinha e o colocou na cozinha antes de sair pro corredor e cumprimentar os pais enquanto eles guardavam os casacos, cachecóis e chaves.

"Oi Pai, Papaizinho," ela disse baixo, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela realmente amava os pais.

"Oi docinho," seu Pai, Brendon, respondeu, dando um passo pra frente para levemente beijar Rachel na testa. Ele era um homem relativamente pequeno – já que Rachel era notavelmente pequena, esse era claramente o pai com quem ela compartilhava genes – com óculos preto estiloso, uma face amigável e olhos castanhos brilhantes que continham em suas profundidades a sabedoria na qual Rachel se apoiava pesadamente através dos anos. Ele passou por Rachel e foi pra cozinha, provavelmente para verificar a coleção de menus de comida a domicílio sempre à mão para escolhas de jantar apropriadas.

"Olá, querida," seu Papaizinho, Marcus, deu um passo à frente e envolveu os braços ao redor de Rachel. Ela automaticamente envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e ele de repente a levantou no ar e a girou algumas vezes. Ele era facilmente o maior homem de longe no concernente à sua estatura física. Rachel sempre pensou que a pele escura cor de chocolate dele parecia impressionante em relação ao do seu Pai quando eles davam as mãos ou andavam de braços dados em algum lugar. Ele também tinha uma aparência muito agradável, mas Rachel sabia que havia uma ferocidade dentro dele que poderia incutir medo nas pessoas. Um ano na Black Friday, Rachel tinha literalmente quase começado a chorar quando o último jogo SingStar foi tomado bem debaixo do nariz dela por uma mulher bem intimidante no Best Buy. Infelizmente para aquela mulher, os instintos de Marcus entraram em ação, e tudo que ele teve que fazer foi aparecer em toda sua altura e curvar os lábios ligeiramente, mostrando os dentes – e foi tudo que precisou, realmente. E Rachel estava estática porque, bem, tinha funcionado. Ela talvez tivesse a aparência de Brendon, mas os pontos da personalidade dela eram igualmente herdados de cada um dos seus pais.

Ela riu quando ele a colocou de volta no chão.

"O que você gostaria de jantar? Eu tive um dia intenso no hospital e eu tenho vontade de comer um animal inteiro, por assim dizer. Faminto!" Marcus exclamou, dramaticamente jogando as mãos no ar.

Rachel riu um pouco nas mãos antes de ficar repentinamente séria. "Eu realmente não tenho uma preferência hoje à noite. Só se certifique que tenha picles." Com isso, ela virou e seguiu Brendon pra cozinha pra olhar os menus, deixando Marcus para coçar a cabeça pensativamente.

"Mas você odeia picles..." Ele murmurou baixo antes de sair do estado pensativo e seguir a família dele pra cozinha também.

* * *

Uma deliciosa refeição entregue à domicílio depois e os três Berrys estavam sentados ao redor da mesa da sala conversando sobre seus respectivos dias. Brendon divertiu o marido e a filha pela maior parte da conversa enquanto ele recontava sobre um cliente zangado na farmácia naquele dia.

"E então ele correu pelas portas gritando, 'Veja se eu vou lhe contar novamente sobre meus contratempos com Viagra novamente, seu empurrador de pílulas bom pra nada!' Foi bem fantástico. E todas as damas ficaram seriamente impressionadas."

Marcus se inclinou e colocou um beijo amoroso na bochecha de Brendon. Enquanto ele se afastava, ele continuou a rir suavemente. Rachel continuou estranhamente contida durante todo esse último Conto de Horror da Farmácia, e, os pais dela notaram.

"Rachel," Brendon perguntou. "Está tudo bem?"

Rachel tinha se feito essa pergunta por dias agora. Nas últimas horas, a resposta seria um ressoante **NÃO!** Ela certamente _não_ estava bem. Ela estava grávida. Ela sequer relembrava de participar do ato que tinha resultado na citada gravidez, pelo amor de Deus. O pai do seu bebê era um gigôlo de show de palco em barco que iria se formar no ensino médio em questão de meses e tinha uma bolsa em UCLA – ele teria ido embora e Rachel estaria sozinha. Com um bebê. Talvez.

Mas então ela olhou pros olhos amorosos dos pais dela e ela sabia sem sombra de dúvida que ela definitivamente não ficaria sozinha – não importasse quais decisões ela tomasse em relação ao bebê, não importava por quais dificuldades ela enfrentasse durante os nove meses nos quais uma pequena criança estaria crescendo dentro dela seria sua prioridade número um. Ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Rachel Berry era uma grande fazedora de discursos. Quando sua família visitou pra formatura dela do fundamental, Rachel sentou todos eles pela sala e fez um discurso de 30 minutos que cobria assuntos desde o sistema educacional passando pelas escolhas de um estilo de vida vegetariano até os clássicos da Broadway. Bem no ano passado, seus pais renovaram os votos e Rachel foi a primeira a fazer o brinde – cerca de doze pessoas tinham planejado fazer um discurso, mas o discurso de Rachel demorou tanto que ela tornou-se a _única_ oradora. Ela tinha discursos planejados pra formatura do Ensino Médio, Primeira Vitória do New Directions nas Seccionais, Regionais e Nacionais (como também as _segunda e terceira_ vitórias do New Directions pra cada nível de competição), como também sua aceitação em várias faculdades (Juilliard, Roosevelt, etc.) E claro, ela tinha os seus discursos já escritos para o primeiro Emmy, Oscar, Grammy e Globo de Ouro, respectivamente.

Então quando Rachel abriu a boca e disse as palavras, "Estou grávida," foi quase desnecessário seguir com: 'todos na mesa estavam completamente e pra lá de _chocados_ que Rachel tinha conseguido inserir toda a gravidade da situação em apenas duas palavras.'

É possível que o tempo tenha parado por um segundo. Rachel deu uma olhada no Pai dela e depois no seu Papaizinho e fez o mesmo caminho novamente, e então olhou pro seu relógio para confirmar que, sim, tempo tinha _não_ estava de fato parado.

"Pai? Papai?... Digam algo?"

Marcus se esticou e agarrou uma das mãos de Rachel com ambas as dele. "Rachel, querida, qual é o nome desse jovem?" Rachel conhecia aquele tom. Naturalmente, Brendon também.

"Agora, querido, pense sobre isso antes de fazer algo bobo –" Ele tentou aplacar o marido mas ele foi cortado com um olhar rápido de Marcus.

"Algo... bobo? Oh, não, não será 'bobo' – vai ser bem o contrário. Agora," ele virou de volta pra Rachel. "Qual é o nome dele, querida?"

"Jesse St. James. Ele é o principal do clube do coral da Escola Carmel, Vocal Adrenaline. Papaizinho, antes de você fazer qualquer coisa maluca, eu só quero que você saiba... Eu quero que saiba que foi um erro. Eu fui com Beth e Amy da aula de dança. Eu só... Acabei bebendo. E uma coisa levou à outra. Eu..." Ela fungou e começou a chorar silenciosamente. "Eu sequer me lembro. Eu só lembro de acordar algumas horas depois. E eu fui embora."

"St. James. Obrigada, querida," Marcus disse enquanto se levantava rapidamente e retirava o casaco do cabide atrás da porta. Ele voltou pra cozinha e se ajoelhou na frente de Rachel, segurando ambas as mãos dela nas dele dessa vez e a forçou a olhar nos olhos dele. "Rachel, você é nossa querida garotinha. Eu entendo o quão difícil deve ter sido pra você nos contar isso. Saiba que eu não estou chateado com você e seu Pai e eu estaremos aqui pra você não importa o que aconteça." Nessa parte ele olhou amorosamente pra Brendon que só sorriu em resposta, silenciosamente concordando com a cabeça e se aproximando pra envolver um braço nos ombros de Rachel. Marcus se levantou então, dizendo, "Estarei de volta mais tarde! Não me esperem acordadas, moças. Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer." Ele beijou Rachel na bochecha e Brendon nos lábios antes de ficar com uma pose bem masculina, pegou as chaves e saiu da casa.

Brendon apertou os ombros de Rachel. "Bem, eu acho que ele ganha Pontos de Herói nessa situação, não é mesmo? Você está decepcionada que eu não saí daqui com ele para vingar sua honra, docinho?"

Rachel riu mesmo que ainda através das lágrimas. "Oh Pai, ambos são tão incríveis. _Claro_ que você também ganha Pontos de Herói. E eu não estou de forma alguma decepcionada. Agora nós podemos ir ver Funny Girl e Papaizinho não terá que reclamar de estar assistindo pela centésima vigésima segunda vez!"

Brendon apenas beijou Rachel carinhosamente na testa antes de começar a tirar a mesa. Uma vez que a cozinha estava em ordem, eles foram pra sala pra começar o filme.

* * *

Rachel se encontrou incrivelmente cansada. Ela deu um beijo de boa noite no Pai dela (Papaizinho ainda não estava em casa, para sua mortificação) e subiu as escadas. Ela lavou o rosto. Ela terminou o pouco de dever de casa que ela ainda não tinha completando durante a sala de estudos. Ela escovou os dentes. Ela escolheu um vestuário pra usar no próximo dia de escola. E então ela escolheu um segundo conjunto antecipando um ataque de slushie. Ela finalmente engatinhou na cama, impressionantemente exausta.

Apesar da exaustão dela, ela sentia algo parecido com felicidade. Ela sabia que as coisas seriam difíceis na escola, mas certamente com o sistema de apoio forte que ela tinha em casa, tudo ficaria ok... Certo? Ela só podia esperar que isso fosse o suficiente para mantê-la vivendo.

Com um último pensamento flutuando na cabeça e os suaves sons de Coltrane tocando pelo iHome dela, Rachel adormeceu.

* * *

 _Rachel se achou caminhando pelos corredores de se sentia envergonhada, mas ela não conseguia entender o motivo. Então ela percebeu que ela estava completamente nua. Ela instantaneamente tentou cobrir todas as suas partes femininas de uma vez só, mas então a zoação começou._

 _Previamente havia estado quase calmo demais – a calmaria antes da tempestade. Então alguma voz de garota aleatoriamente chamou por ela, "Ei, Man Hands. Você esqueceu algo essa manhã?" Os amigos dela riram alto, cruelmente e bateram na mão dela pela inteligência._

 _Os insultos continuaram, "Treasure Trail" (apesar, Rachel pensou, de ela_ _ **obviamente**_ _não ter um), "Preggers," "Tubbers," etc. etc. E aquelas palavras odiosas foram seguidas por um geladíssimo slushie atrás de geladíssimo slushie. Eles estavam jogando-os em cada centímetro da carne exposta dela, sem misericórdia. Enquanto eles começavam a jogar outras coisas nela – cadernos, borrachas, papéis amassados, bolsas de ginástica – Rachel abandonou qualquer pretensão de modéstia, deixando a mão cair do seu peito para proteger o frágil montinho que ela só recentemente começou a fazer sua presença conhecida._

 _Ela tinha que protegê-lo._

 _Repentinamente, Karofsky estava parado na frente dela, encarando Rachel com uma ira no olhar que fez com que lágrimas imediatamente saíram dos seus olhos e fizeram seu caminho pelas bochechas cobertas de slushie, misturando com blueberry e mistura de cereja na pele dela. Ele grunhiu pra ela. Ele literalmente grunhiu. E então ele a agarrou pelos ombros e a empurrou pra trás, batendo ela nos armários mais próximos. Ela gritou com o impacto, sua cabeça girando ligeiramente._

 _Karofsky se inclinou pra baixo e falou, alto e claro o suficiente para cada pessoa no sonho de Rachel pudesse escutar, "Então Berry, eu ouvi dizer que você gosta com força? Bem, se prepare para isso. Porque eu sou um homem_ _ **real**_ _, e eu vou mostrar a você como homens reais_ _ **fodem**_ _." Todos no corredor riram. Eles riram e o corpo de Rachel tremeu de medo. Ela continuou a segurar o estômago, a criança dela não nascida._

 _Karofsky começou a abrir o zíper da calça. Rachel olhou pelo lado de David. Quinn Fabray estava parada diretamente do outro lado do corredor e ela estava encarando os olhos de Rachel. Ela não estava sorrindo ou rindo junto com o resto do corpo estudantil enquanto Karofsky preparava-se para fazer coisas não mencionáveis com o corpo de Rachel, mas ela não fazia muito também._

 _Quinn só ficou parada ali, olhando pros olhos de Rachel._

* * *

Rachel acordou abruptamente. Ela não se moveu, ela quase não respirou. Era o seu pior pesadelo. E Rachel estava enojada consigo mesma. Não por ter tido um pesadelo, mas pelo fato de que o pesadelo propriamente dito _não_ era o estupro intencional de Karofsky – era o fato de que Quinn Fabray ficou parada e não fez nada.


	4. Ligue os pontos

Quinn se sentou ereta na cama, um soluço engasgado escapando da garganta dela. Sua mente estava confusa. Seus pensamentos, uma bagunça tamanha. O que ela tinha acabado de ver?

O que ela tinha acabado de _fazer_?

Ela esticou as mãos e sentiu o fofo tecido do seu edredom, a leveza da seda dos seus lençóis, sua mesinha de cabeceira onde o despertador dela estava atualmente piscando "3:41 AM" pra ela. E apesar de todas as tentativas de reconforto, Quinn ainda se sentia mal no estômago – como se ela _tivesse_ que, de alguma forma, confirmar o que ela tinha acabado de testemunhar e não tomado parte.

Ela ficou sentada na cama, embolando os lençóis ao redor dela. O sono não ia voltar nem tão cedo. O sonho dela tinha sido vívido demais. Tinha deixado-a lutando por ar, mesmo agora. Quinn percebeu que tinha estado chorando quando os lençóis que ela apertava nas mãos estavam encharcados pelas suas lágrimas.

"Controle-se, Fabray," ela disse entredentes. E ainda sim as lágrimas fluíam.

A imagem mental de Karofsky empurrando Rachel de encontro à alguns armários ainda estava dramaticamente passando várias vezes na mente dela. Rachel estava gritando, gritando por alguém para ajudá-la. Por toda a extensão do corredor, alunos estavam rindo e apontando e isso fez Quinn querer socar cada um deles no rosto. Ela se sentia fisicamente doente enquanto ela via Rachel se debater em vão. Rachel até mesmo a olhou nos olhos – ela tinha encarado Quinn direto no rosto e sussurrado suavemente, "Por favor, Quinn, _me ajude,_ " e Quinn tinha ouvido as palavras como se elas tivessem sido ditas diretamente na concha da orelha dela.

E ela tinha ficado paralisada.

Ela não estava certa de sequer poder _piscar_ , muito menos desviar o olhar ou, mais importante, _ajudar Rachel_. Ela simplesmente não podia mover nenhum músculo no corpo dela. O seu eu do sonho era, aparentemente, um completo idiota – inapto a resgatar uma dama em perigo quando ela tão claramente precisava _de alguém_.

Não que Rachel fosse o que ordinariamente alguém iria considerar uma "dama em perigo", mas ainda assim... Ela tinha estado em perigo e ela tinha visto desamparada enquanto Quinn ficava parada e fazia nada.

Quinn fechou bem os olhos e balançou a cabeça para limpar a mente das imagens brutais que sua cabeça tinha forçado-a a presenciar. Ela tinha que sair disso. Ela tinha uma imagem, ela tinha um conjunto de padrões que foram impostos pra ela – e ela _iria_ manter esses padrões. Que tipo de Capitã Cheerio ela seria se deixasse um _sonho_ afetá-la desse jeito e pessoas, Deus não permita, _soubesse sobre isso?_ Não, ela tinha que deixar isso de lado.

Apesar dela poder facilmente reiterar pra si mesma várias vezes que ela tinha que deixar isso de lado, ela não estava certa de que podia. Ao invés disso, ela se levantou e foi pro banheiro, tomar um banho e se preparar pro treino cedo das Cheerios – Treinadora Sylvester estava mandando pelo menos três treinos às 5 da manhã toda semana até o próximo troféu delas nas Nacionais estivesse seguro no seu aperto. Quando ela estava pronta pra deixar a casa dela, era apenas 4:37 da manhã. Ela ainda tinha tempo suficiente e tinha condições de sair alguns minutos mais tarde, mas só ficar parada no quarto já era o suficiente para quase induzi-la ao pânico.

* * *

Quando ela chegou na escola, as luzes brilhantes do estádio ainda estavam acesas. _Isso,_ Quinn pensou amuada, _deveria ser um sinal para Treinadora Sylvester de que é um pouco cedo demais para um treino matinal..._

Quinn pegou a bolsa de ginástica e foi diretamente pro estádio. Ela já estava vestida com seu uniforme das Cheerios que ela usava nos treinos, pronta pra ir.

Ela jogou a bolsa perto de um dos bancos próximos ao campo e fez seu caminho para o topo das arquibancadas. Ela puxou seu telefone, não realmente certa do que ela iria fazer com ele. Como se tivessem vontade própria, seus dedos a levaram pela lista de contatos dela e baixaram até que a tela piscasse com o nome STUBBLES, mostrados em letras grandes e largas. Quinn respirou tremulamente.

Em apenas alguns toques, Quinn tinha copiado o número de Rachel e colocado manualmente junto com os dígitos *67 na frente dele – ela nunca saberia quem estava ligando pra ela em hora tão inapropriada. Era à prova de erros. Quinn podia conseguir o reconforto que ela precisava de que Rachel estava bem – ela estava provavelmente só dormindo na cama dela, segura em casa, intocada e ilesa.

Quinn apertou o botão de ligar.

A linha tocou uma, duas, três vezes e uma última vez antes da caixa de mensagem de Rachel atender. Em um pequeno pânico agora, Quinn cancelou a ligação. _Ela estava provavelmente só dormindo e não chegou ao telefone a tempo,_ Quinn tentou convencer a si mesma. Certamente era isso, certo? Ela só não tinha ouvido a chamada do telefone. Talvez estivesse no silencioso para preservar o sono de beleza dela – e, pelo amor de Deus, a garota estava _grávida_ e precisava do máximo descanso que ela pudesse conseguir.

Sem se importar, ela apertou o botão de ligar novamente.

Tocou uma, duas, TR – e então uma pequena, e parecendo cansada, voz atendeu dizendo, "Alô?" Quinn literalmente suspirou enquanto o alívio percorria todo seu corpo. Ela mordeu o lábio para não fazer barulho com o ar saindo pelos seus lábios então Rachel não pôde ouvir. "Alô? Tem... tem alguém aí?" Os olhos de Quinn se fecharam e lágrimas espontâneas e indesejadas vazaram das suas pálpebras. "Bem, talvez você tenha o número errado, me desculpe," e Quinn estava certa de que Rachel estava prestes a desligar. O que estaria tudo bem pra ela.

Mas então a Treinadora Sylvester falou pelos alto-falantes do estádio – os quais ela usava durante os treinos a fim de inspirar terror nas Cheerios mais impressionáveis.

"Você acha que treinar às cinco da manhã é difícil? Tente sentar por toda uma produção da creche de HAIR! Agora ISSO é difícil! AGORA ME DÊ CINCO VOLTAS!"

Quinn não pôde terminar a ligação rápido o bastante. Ela estava certa de que Rachel escutara _algo_ , e não era _algo_ que iria informar a Rachel que a pessoa misteriosa que estava ligando pra ela às cinco da manhã era uma Cheerio? Quinn talvez fizesse piada sobre a inteligência de Rachel, mas ela sabia que a garota era bem afiada. Exceto em cálculo – Berry era terrivelmente ruim em matemática.

Quinn rapidamente correu pra baixo, valentemente tentando ignorar o fato de que ela tinha, mais uma vez, reforçado a noção na cabeça dela que ela sabia _muito, muito_ além da conta sobre Rachel Berry.

* * *

Eram 8 horas em ponto quando Rachel passou pelas portas do McKinley. Quando ela começou a andar pelo corredor em direção ao armário dela, sua cabeça estava bem erguida. Ela passou por muitas pessoas paradas conversando amigavelmente, passando quase sem ser notada. Mas então o sussurro começou.

Rachel Berry estava acostumada a ser o assunto das conversas. Ela geralmente era chamada de nomes. Ela sofria com slushie atrás de slushie desde que ela entrara no ensino médio. Mas esse sussurro que parecia estar acompanhando-a para todos os lados, era novo. Isso tinha algo diferente.

A cabeça dela foi baixando e baixando até que seu queixo estivesse quase batendo no tórax dela. Mesmo assim, quando algum atleta idiota bateu nela, derrubando todos os livros dela no chão, ela não pôde deixar de pensar que ele podia ter tido pelo menos um _pouquinho_ de atenção para que não causasse algum dano físico em potencial.

Ela se abaixou para pegar os seus livros antes que eles fossem pisoteados pelos estudantes que começavam a dirigir pra suas aulas. Outra mão apareceu na visão dela, e a cabeça de Rachel levantou-se rapidamente para encarar o rosto de ninguém menos que Tina.

Rachel deu um pequeno sorriso pra outra garota, tentando se convencer que ela não estava genuinamente surpresa que a conversa com Tina no dia anterior não tinha sido uma farsa total. Tina sorriu de volta. As duas garotas tinham a primeira aula do dia juntas, então elas andaram – ombro a ombro – em direção à História.

* * *

Há apenas alguns centímetros de distância, Quinn Fabray estava parada assistindo a troca entre Rachel e Tina. _Pelo menos alguém está a ajudando,_ Quinn pensou. Ela virou de volta pro armário dela onde ela tinha colocado o telefone. Ela rapidamente o pegou e rolou pelos contatos dela para aquele listado como STUBBLES. Ela deletou as letras e ao invés disso escreveu "Rachel Berry."

* * *

O fim do dia veio muito lentamente para Rachel. Em cada esquina por todo o dia, ela estivera esperando um rosto cheio de slushie. Em cada sala de aula, o sussurrar continuava. _Fique com a cabeça erguida_ , ela continuava a dizer pra si mesma. _É um ótimo treino para quando você for uma estrela e todo mundo estiver falando sobre sua vida pessoal. Você precisa se acostumar com isso agora, deixará as coisas mais fácil no futuro._ Mas não importava o que ela dissesse a si mesma, ela não conseguia manter sua cabeça tão erguida quanto normalmente era. Ela, muitas vezes, se achava colocando uma mão gentilmente sobre a barriga que já estava se formando – uma barriga que, a não ser que você estivesse procurando e fosse (intimamente) familiar com o corpo de Rachel, você nunca teria achado por si só. Dava ela meio que um propósito, uma força que ela estava contente em achar.

Depois da escola, o treino do coral foi uma distração bem vinda para Rachel. Ela realmente tinha sentido falta de cantar com todos no dia anterior. De todas as atividades extracurriculares dela, era fácil de ver que o coral era a favorita de Rachel. Então quando ela entrou na sala do coral e Sr. Schuester a cumprimentou calorosamente e imediatamente entregou à Rachel a partitura da nova música – na qual ela tinha grande participação – um dos primeiros sorrisos verdadeiros que ela tinha dado em dias se manifestou no rosto dela.

"Ótima escolha de música, Sr. Schue. Essa é uma balada fantástica e combina muito bem com a minha voz."

"Estou contente por pensar assim, Rachel," Sr. Schue respondeu. "Vai ser um dueto com Finn."

Ao som disso, Rachel pareceu um pouco em dúvida – mas ela se recuperou rapidamente. "Ótimo," ela sorriu.

 _Não tão ótimo_ , ela pensou em sua cabeça. Tinha passado algum tempo desde que ela tentara qualquer flerte com Finn e ela tinha – na maior parte – conseguido evitar cantar com ele ou interagir com ele em qualquer forma desde então. E agora ela estava sendo jogada em uma música muito emocional com ele como parceiro. _Fantástico_.

Todos os outros componentes do coral chegaram, tomaram seus assentos e olharam para a partitura de música.

"Ok, vamos começar do começo," Sr. Schue anunciou feliz depois que todos pareciam relativamente confortáveis com o arranjo. Rachel deu um passo à frente com Finn bem perto atrás. Rachel não perdeu o olhar furioso que Quinn mandou em sua direção enquanto Finn se aproximava mais de Rachel – talvez um pouco perto _demais_. Rachel percebeu que isso era definitivamente perto demais pro gosto de Quinn, mas o que Quinn não percebeu é que isso era também perto demais pro gosto de Rachel.

Eles começaram a cantar a canção e Finn estava claramente tomando a coreografia em suas mãos – algo que Rachel iria dizer a ele que _nunca_ deveria tentar no futuro.

Finn estava segurando as mãos de Rachel, puxando-a pra mais perto dele, tocando o rosto dela – e Rachel se afastando, várias vezes seguidas. Sr. Schue parecia bem contente com todo o "ato", pra falar a verdade. Aparentemente tudo aparentava ser muito teatral e por isso aceitável.

Rachel viu os olhos de Quinn mais uma vez e a tristeza que brilhava dentro deles foi o suficiente para fazer com que Rachel _não_ visse mais os olhos dela por todo o resto da performance.

* * *

Depois do treino do coral, Rachel se encaminhou pro armário dela. Ela tinha que juntar suas coisas pra um projeto de História que estava perto de ser entregue...

Enquanto Rachel o fechava, alguém achou necessário bater a porta com toda a força por ela. Ela foi agraciada com o olhar ameaçador de Quinn Fabray – Quinn Fabray em modo HBIC.

"Escute, Rachel, e escute com atenção. Você e eu estamos prestes a ter um acerto de contas. Você está tendo o _bebê de outra pessoa_. Afaste-se de Finn. Estou pedindo pra você do jeito mais legal possível que eu posso – Deixe. O. Em paz. Quer você sinta algo por ele ou você só quer _seriamente_ trazer à tona minha fúria, você precisa parar. Não está certo, Rachel. Você o beijou." Seu olhar falhou no de Rachel momentaneamente. "Não está certo." A fachada de Quinn pareceu se desfazer no final, e Rachel obviamente notou. Ela notou e ela estava ao mesmo tempo assustada que Quinn sabia sobre o beijo.

"Você está certa," ela respondeu com um pouquinho de medo na voz dela. "Eu tive motivos românticos ocultos na minha perseguição por Finn." _Se apenas você soubesse minhas motivações verdadeiras_ , ela adicionou mentalmente. "Mas eu sequer tentei procurá-lo por aí, fora do coral, em meses. Você sabe sobre o beijo... E por isso, eu sinceramente me desculpo. Eu tentaria explicar, mas eu tenho medo que nunca haverão palavras suficientes para isso." Ela parou e suspirou pesadamente, seus olhos baixos. "Eu estou contente –" sua voz quebrou com emoção e ela olhou pros olhos de Quinn novamente. "Eu estou contente que você olhou além das nossas indiscrições. Você merece... Vocês dois devem ser felizes." Quinn notou que lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Rachel e uma onda séria de confusão passou por ela. "Novamente, me desculpe pelas minhas ações passadas. Tenha uma boa noite, Quinn."

Rachel andou pra longe de Quinn e em direção ao estacionamento. Um pequeno sorriso agraciou suas feições e seu único pensamento foi _**"Ela me chamou de Rachel..."**_


	5. Humilhe-me

Humilhe-me

Enquanto Rachel se encaminhava pro carro, ela achou altamente difícil tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Sim, ela tinha acabado de ser confrontada pela garota cujo namorado ela beijara.

Sim, ela tinha acabado de ser ameaçada com um "acerto de contas."

Sim, ela tinha visto a tristeza nos olhos de Quinn.

E sim... Ela tinha pensado, mesmo que por um breve momento, que ela podia oferecer Quinn alguma consolação, alguma garantia de que a outra garota deveria ficar com Finn – que Finn a merecia e que ela merecia Finn e que, naturalmente, eles iriam viver felizes para sempre e que Rachel ficaria bem com isso. Ela tinha se desculpado por beijar Finn, mas ela estava realmente só sentida que o plano dela não tinha sido bem sucedido, de fato.

Mas não, Rachel honestamente não estava certa se quaisquer das palavras que ela dissesse seriam verdadeiras.

Ela tinha tentado permanecer com os pés no chão durante toda a conversa. Mas o nome dela, "Rachel", tinha atravessado os lábios de Quinn e isso tinha sido mágico. Por um segundo, Rachel tinha imaginado que a Quinn do sonho era uma completa impostora – que aquela garota que tinha o poder de deixar Rachel sem fôlego por dizer o nome dela não podia possivelmente coexistir no mesmo universo que a garota que tinha ficado parada sem fazer nada, vendo Rachel sofrer.

Simplesmente não era possível.

De fato, Rachel estava tão distraída com os pensamentos e o ato de tentar parar de sorrir que, quando ela entrou no carro dela e colocou a chave na ignição, ela estava totalmente alheia ao fato de que ela não estava sozinha... Até alguém limpar a garganta do lado dela.

Rachel soltou um grito bem agudo e imediatamente proclamou, "EU TENHO SPRAY DE PIMENTA!" enquanto ela virava pra mulher sentada no banco do passageiro do carro dela. Ela levou um momento – um momento tentando acalmar seu coração que batia errado e respirações em pânico – pra perceber que ela de fato reconhecia essa mulher. "Sra. Schuester? O que danado você está fazendo no meu carro?"

Terri Schuester sorriu pra Rachel e algo no jeito que os lábios dela se curvaram pra cima e o pequeno som da voz dela e o fato de que Rachel podia claramente dizer que o sorriso da mulher não alcançava os olhos dela imediatamente fez com que as defesas delas se multiplicassem exponencialmente.

"Bem, fico feliz que você perguntou," Sra. Schuester começou. Rachel mentalmente rolou os olhos – mentalmente, porque Sra. Schuester era, de fato, uma adulta e por isso merecia respeito; e rolou os olhos porque, bem, _obviamente_ ela iria perguntar o que a mulher estava fazendo no carro dela...

"Estou ciente da sua situação atual, Rachel," ela falou suavemente, esticando a mão para colocá-la no pulso delicado de Rachel. Rachel tremeu com a forma que ela tinha dito " _situação._ "

"Eu quero ajudar você. Nenhuma garota de dezesseis anos deveria criar um bebê, muito menos _sozinha_." Rachel quase grunhiu com o tom condescendente da mulher. "Acontece que eu tenho a solução pra você. E, vamos ser honestas, você seria absolutamente _boba_ se não aceitasse." Rachel arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa e ofendida ao mesmo tempo. "Você tem algo que eu preciso. Nós podemos nos beneficiar mutuamente."

A essa altura, Rachel teve que interromper. Ela se recusava a pensar que a Sra. Schuester estava insinuando o que ela estava seriamente insinuando. Ela tinha que esclarecer. "Me desculpe, Sra. Schuester, eu estou um pouco confusa. Você poderia me dizer que 'benefício' é esse que nós representamos uma pra outra?"

Sra. Schuester sorriu novamente e Rachel colocou o braço esquerdo protetoramente ao redor do estômago dela. "Rachel, eu preciso de um bebê." Os dentes de Rachel estavam implorados para serem cerrados, pra serem mostrados em um rosnado. Ao invés disso, ela se conformou com arrancar o pulso direito do aperto de Terri.

"O que você está dizendo?" Rachel exclamou. "Que você quer meu bebê? Porque danado eu lhe daria minha criança? O que tem de errado com você que te faz pensar que em algum grau é bom se aproximar de uma garota de dezesseis anos – uma menor – sozinha, no carro dela, depois da escola, sem nenhuma supervisão? A lista continua e todos apontam pro fato que você está _claramente_ descompensada. Eu tenho na minha mente de ligar pra alguém da UALC (União Americana de Liberdades Civis), meu advogado e meus pais! Nessa ordem!"

Nesse ponto, Terri teve a decência de parecer um pouco envergonhada – apesar de ser só um pouco. Entretanto, ela se recobrou rapidamente.

"Pense sobre isso, Rachel. Você quer que seu bebê cresça sem um pai? Você quer ter que voltar pra escola depois de ter um bebê e ver as outras crianças te zoando e jogando bebidas congeladas no seu rosto e então ter quer ir pra casa no final do dia escolar e tomar conta de um _bebê_? Rachel, você está pronta pra ser mãe? Eu _preciso_ de um bebê. _Você_ precisa da sua adolescência. Pense sobre isso." Ela parou. "Você está tomando vitaminas? Você marcou médico? Você já considerou as despesas?"

Rachel estava vendo vermelho.

"Ok, Sra. Schuester. O que estou prestes a dizer, direi uma vez e apenas uma vez. E então eu nunca mais quero ver você perto de mim pelo tempo que essa criança esteja na minha barriga ou na minha vida – se eu escolher manter essa criança na minha família, meus pais serão figuras paternas _excepcionais_ para ela. E quanto as crianças na escola? Eu lidei com eles desde que me entendo por gente. Eu posso lidar com isso, apesar de eu sinceramente apreciar sua _preocupação_. O pensamento de tomar conta de outra vida, apesar de consideravelmente assustadora, não é algo que eu iria me afastar – se eu mantiver esse pequeno bebê, eu o amarei e o alimentarei. É destinada só _a mim_ a decisão de se eu estou ou não pronta pra ser uma mãe. Bem longe de _você_ determinar tal coisa." Ela respirou profundamente. "Quanto às vitaminas, médicos e problemas com dinheiro – meus pais irão me ajudar com tudo isso. Eles já sabem –" com isso, os olhos de Terri se acenderam surpresos, "- e eles me apóiam, 100%. Então eu garanto a você – não há absolutamente _nada_ pra você se preocupar com minha vida ou a do meu bebê."

Depois de Rachel terminar esse discurso improvisado, ela olhou esperançosamente pra Sra. Schuester. Entretanto, a outra mulher estava encarando Rachel com um olhar perplexo no rosto, claramente sem saber o que fazer ou dizer em resposta a atitude confiante de Rachel.

"Você pode gentilmente deixar meu carro agora, Sra. Schuester," Rachel polidamente ofereceu.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Sra. Schuester virou e saiu do caro, gentilmente fechando a porta atrás dela.

Rachel não podia acreditar muito no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Apesar de que ela se recusava a se deixar demorar pensando nisso – ao invés disso, ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, segurou o ar nos pulmões por apenas alguns momentos mais do que o necessário e então soltou o ar lentamente através dos seus lábios entreabertos. Ela abriu os olhos, pôs o carro na ré, e deixou o estacionamento da escola, indo pra casa.

* * *

Quinn estava deixando a escola depois de pegar a mochila dela da sala dos armários das Cheerios quando ela viu Terri Schuester sair do pequeno carro que ela reconhecia como de Rachel. Franzindo ligeiramente a testa, Quinn se aproximou do próprio carro que estava há algumas vagas do de Rachel. Terri parecia decididamente sacudida, então Quinn focou no que ela podia ver do rosto de Rachel – a garota estava claramente tentando se acalmar, seus olhos fechados enquanto ela aparentemente... segurava a respiração? Quinn não estava certa, mas ela sabia que _algo_ tinha acontecido. E isso não era aceitável.

Ela abriu a parte de trás do carro dela, jogando sua mochila pra dentro. Nesse momento, Rachel já tinha deixado o estacionamento mas Terri ainda não tinha alcançado o próprio carro. Quinn correu em direção à outra mulher, alcançando-a tão logo ela estava para abrir a porta do lado do motorista.

Quinn fechou-a com toda força pra ela.

"Oi, Sra. Schuester," Quinn disse, um sorriso doce como sacarina graciosamente em seus lábios. Seu tom estava entrelaçado com uma falsa alegria.

"Oh uhh... Oi pra você também. Quinn, é isso?"

Quinn concordou em resposta antes de replicar com um tom honesto de curiosidade na voz, "Eu acabei de ver você conversando com Rachel Berry?"

Quinn não precisava que Terri respondesse verbalmente – o olhar no rosto dela parecia uma criança pega com a mão no pote de biscoitos, Quinn sabia que ela tinha pegado a mulher fazendo algo errado.

"Olhe, _Terri_ ," Quinn disse, instantaneamente derrubando cada porção de sinceridade falsa e se mostrando com todo o porte dela (uns bons centímetros sobre a linha de visão da Sra. Schuester). "Eu posso honestamente dizer que eu não me importo com o que você tinha pra dizer à Rachel, ou se qualquer coisa sequer foi dita. Você ficará _longe_ de Rachel Berry, me fiz clara? Ela _não_ precisa do estresse de você acossando-a dessa forma, por _qualquer_ razão." Quinn deu um passo pra mais perto da mulher mais velha, fazendo Terri dar um pequeno passo pra trás com medo. "Se eu vir você perto dela novamente..." Quinn deixou no ar; as implicações da declaração dela estavam abominavelmente claras.

Com seu pensamento exposto, Quinn se virou e andou de volta pro carro dela.

* * *

Terri ficou em silêncio e imóvel por alguns segundos antes de entrar no carro dela. Ela não podia fazer realmente muito além de suspirar profundamente e pensar, _Eu não sei o que se tornou a juventude hoje em dia – eu_ _ **definitivamente**_ _não era_ _ **tão**_ _vadia desse jeito quando eu tinha 16._

Ela tremeu ligeiramente, lembrando do olhar penetrante dos olhos de Rachel Berry, perplexa com a fúria da mulher cujo filho tinha sido ameaçado e o igualmente intimidante olhar de Quinn Fabray que estava _claramente_ defendendo alguém que ela considerava uma amiga.

 _Crianças_ , ela pensou novamente, saindo do estacionamento.


	6. Sempre tão doce

O dia anterior tinha efetivamente levado Rachel à uma falsa sensação de segurança dentro dos corredores da escola. Então quando três atletas sem nome jogaram não um – não dois – mas _três_ slushies de uva na cara de Rachel um logo após o outro, Rachel só podia achar a energia dentro de si para pensar, _Bem, pelo menos eles escolheram uva._

"Beba, Preggers!" Eles maliciosamente gritaram sobre os ombros enquanto deixava a cena, a risada nojenta deles ecoando pelas cabeças de quem estava no corredor, para dentro do tímpano de Rachel.

Ela suspirou e levou um momento para se recompor. Mas só um momento.

Ela reabriu seu armário, o qual ela tinha acabado de fechar. Ela puxou uma pequena mochila de ginástica. Dentro estava o que ela tinha cognominado de Kit de Limpeza de Emergência Slush. Consistia de uma toalha, uma muda de roupas, material de banho e tudo que ela precisava para refazer a bagunça grudenta que estava atualmente no cabelo dela.

O coração dela doía tristemente ao perceber que ela tinha a necessidade legítima de um Kit de Limpeza de Emergência Slush...

Rachel jogou a mochila sobre o ombro e lentamente fez seu caminho para o vestiário das meninas – um conjunto de armários e chuveiros completamente separados do vestiário das Cheerios, como demandando pela Treinadora Sylvester e seu prestigioso Clube de Incentivo. Ao longo do último ano e meio, Rachel tinha se tornado intimamente familiar com os vestiários que eram notavelmente mais ruins do que – bem, não havia outra palavra para ele – os _elegantes_ vestiários para as Cheerios. Ela muitas vezes se achava tendo só o período do almoço ou até mesmo minutos entre as aulas para se recuperar de um ataque de slushie. Felizmente, ela tinha diminuído o Processo de Recuperação de Slushie para um período de vinte minutos. A maioria dos professores entendia quando Rachel se atrasava para as aulas – apesar de Rachel nunca podia compreender o motivo pelo qual os professores não _faziam algo_ para parar totalmente os slushies ao invés de só aceitar o fato que de que Rachel estaria eternamente atrasada.

Apesar disso, o fato que permanecia era que Rachel tinha sofrido um ataque de triplo slushie, e ela tinha que chegar na próxima aula tão logo quanto possível – ela tinha uma prova nesse dia, pelo amor de Deus. _É como se eles planejassem essas coisas, tentando tornar minha vida tão miserável quanto humanamente possível._ Então novamente, Rachel realmente sabia que eles não tinham inteligência suficiente para infligir esse nível de dor que eles infligiam _intencionalmente_ ; eles foram sortudos e isso frustrava Rachel mais do que o costume.

Enquanto ela entrava debaixo do chuveiro, a água quente batia na pele dela – retirando o slushie de uva, as lágrimas, a vergonha e a _solidão_ – e levava tudo ralo abaixo.

Apesar de tudo que Rachel fora sujeita, ainda havia uma parte dela – escondida atrás de cicatrizes emocionais e o constante peso presente nos ombros dela de uma criança crescendo dentro dela – que _seriamente_ desejava que isso fosse simples assim.

Infelizmente, coisas nunca eram simples assim. A situação de Rachel não iria mudar. Ela não ia tornar-se de repente melhor amiga com todo mundo no coral, o infinito assédio nos corredores da WMHS não iria parar e aquela uma pessoa que Rachel queria que simplesmente se _importasse_ nunca o faria. Nunca seria simples assim. Algumas vezes, as pessoas só não podiam mudar.

* * *

No almoço, os componentes do coral que ainda eram considerados na maior parte 'párias' estavam sentados todos juntos.

Tina. Mercedes. Kurt. Artie.

As Cheerios e os jogadores de futebol normalmente sentavam no lado oposto do refeitório. Então quando A Quinn Fabray se aproximou da mesa deles – flanqueada de cada lado por Brittany e Santana (ligadas pelos mindinhos) – eles ficaram surpresos. Eles ficaram, também, ligeiramente assustados.

"Oi pessoal," Quinn disse quando chegou na cabeceira da mesa, mãos firmemente colocadas nos quadris dela.

Houve uma gagueira de "Uhhh oi" de todos. Mercedes – provavelmente a pessoa com mais confiança – falou primeiro.

"Oi Quinn. Há algo que você precisa?" Ela perguntou de um jeito cético – quase condescendente.

Quinn escolheu deixar passar o tom de voz de Mercedes e continuou, "Pra falar a verdade, há algo que eu preciso de todos vocês." Quatro pares de sobrancelhas levantaram-se perigosamente alto, ameaçando se perder entre a linha do cabelo. "É pro coral..."

Quinn começou a contar a todos sobre a música que ela pensara que eles deviam preparar para apresentar depois da escola no dia seguinte. Eles não a questionaram realmente – ela era a HBIC, questioná-la não era o protocolo. Eles apenas, cheios de medo, concordaram logo, mas então eles perceberam que isso seria na verdade muito divertido – uma ótima música, um arranjo de arrasar e Quinn tinha já montado uma coreografia simples e bonita com Santana e Brittany.

"Estou certo de que Rachel ficará _tão_ excitada para cantar essa música," Artie disse baixo.

"na verdade," Quinn disse. "Eu tinha planejado que Tina cantasse como capitã. Finn cantará como capitão. As partes englobam bem ambas as vozes de vocês."

Um enorme sorriso iluminou o rosto de Tina e Mercedes deu um abraço nela, guinchando excitadamente. Artie bateu na mão dela e Kurt pareceu irritado – como era o costume quando ele não conseguia ganhar o solo pra ele.

"Nós vamos praticar depois da escola hoje. E então apresentaremos depois da escola amanhã." Quinn se virou pra ir embora, mas se parou e voltou-se para os meninos que estavam na mesa. "Ah, e Rachel não vai treinar conosco hoje. Então não deixe vazar pra ela." Apesar de que só Tina parecia ter alguma semelhança à uma ameaça de vazar pra Rachel – Mercedes e Kurt despreocupadamente recusavam-se a esconder o desdém deles pela outra garota e Artie era, normalmente, o primeiro a falar do comportamento irritante dela.

"Não que eu realmente me importe, mas porque exatamente não podemos contar à Rachel?" Kurt perguntou.

"Porque," Quinn respondeu. "Nós apresentar _para_ ela." Com isso, Quinn se virou e marchou pro lado 'popular' do refeitório e se sentou próxima à Finn – apesar de que qualquer um com um cérebro podia dizer que ela o ignorava com o intuito de conversar com Brittany e Santana pelo resto do período do almoço.

Ela tinha, entretanto, deixado um grupo de garotos chocados pra trás.

"Alguém sente como se nós talvez tivéssemos em algum tipo de realidade alternativa?" Artie perguntou, seus olhos flutuando nervosamente entre as outras três pessoas na mesa. Todas as três cabeças concordaram em sincronia.

* * *

No dia seguinte depois da aula, Rachel estava se encaminhando pra sala do coral para o treino da tarde de quarta. Enquanto ela colocava a mão na porta para entrar, uma voz ressoou no corredor, efetivamente parando o progresso dela.

"Rachel!"

Ela se virou em direção à voz e ficou aliviada em ver Tina – pior cenário: poderia ser algum atleta com um Grande Super Jumbo Slush vindo pra dar em Rachel a última dose de tortura do dia. Ela já tinha levado slushie duas vezes hoje. _Duas vezes._ E era por isso – ao invés de usar o suéter costumeiro com padrões diagonais ou as saias plissadas – ela estava vestindo um jeans azul escuro e uma camiseta de botão branca de manga longa (enfiada na calça). Isso _não_ era, no pensamento de Rachel, _sua escolha de vestuário rotineira, mas isso seria o suficiente para o treino do Coral_. De qualquer forma, era absolutamente a única muda de roupas que ela tinha deixado em qualquer lugar do edifício.

"Oi Tina," Rachel disse enquanto a outra garota se aproximava dela. Ela tinha claramente corrido por todo o corredor e ela diminuiu até parar quando os seus pés levaram-na diretamente pra Rachel.

"Oi, você tem que vir comigo," Tina disse abruptamente à guisa de cumprimento antes de agarrar a mão de Rachel e a arrastar pra longe da sala do coral.

"Mas... Mas e o coral?" Rachel perguntou, uma ponta de histeria entrelaçada na sua voz. Ela realmente odiava estar atrasada. E o coral dava à ela a chance de cantar, uma chance de se expressar de um jeito que ela certamente _não_ podia na maior parte do dia dela nos corredores da Escola de Ensino Médio William McKinley.

"Não se preocupe," Tina replicou brevemente enquanto ela continuava a liderar Rachel para a misteriosa destinação delas. Tina olhou pra outra garota por um momento, apenas notando pela primeira vez o que ela estava usando – o jeans era apertado em todos os lugares certos nas pernas de Rachel e a camisa estava acentuando as curvas de Rachel de uma forma que suas seleções normais de vestuários não faziam. Seu cabelo estava fluindo em cachos soltos e ondas ao redor do rosto dela e sobre os ombros dela. _Uau, Rachel está realmente gostosa hoje_ , Tina pensava consigo mesma. Alto ela disse, "Roupa legal, Rachel," e deu a garota um sorriso brilhante e largo.

Rachel não estava normalmente do lado que recebia elogios. Slushies, apelidos horríveis, abuso emocional e ser empurrada no corredor – essas eram as coisas que Rachel estava inerentemente familiarizada em receber. Então quando Tina disse que a roupa dela estava legal... Bem, Rachel ficou do tom mais escarlate que ela _já_ tinha ficado; um sorriso verdadeiro agraciou suas feições e ela apertou a mão de Tina levemente e murmurou um sincero, "Obrigada." Tina só sorriu novamente em resposta.

* * *

"Tina," Rachel hesitou quando elas entraram no local. "Há alguma razão pra estarmos no auditório? Afinal de contas, está escuro aqui. Eu não posso imaginar que seja particularmente seguro andar por aqui no escuro –" Rachel foi interrompida quando o palco foi prontamente aceso e ela ficou boquiaberta com o que viu.

No palco, vestidos em roupas combinando e parados em uma formação bem ordenada, estava o New Directions inteiro. Sr. Schuester estava sentado atrás da mesa do diretor na audiência, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Dessa vez, foi Tina que apertou a mão dela primeiro, puxando Rachel para segui-la em frente até o palco. Tina foi pro lugar dela na frente, próxima à Finn.

Depois, Finn deu um passo à frente.

"Nós ensaiamos esse número ontem, Rachel. Nós sabemos que você não sabe a coreografia, mas tudo bem. Você pode ficar aqui com a gente enquanto apresentamos. Você pertence à esse lugar. E essa música... É pra você." Ele sorriu timidamente e estendeu a mão para ela pegar.

Ela pegou... Mas houve uma leve relutância nela em querer tocá-lo. Ela realmente não achava necessário que ele segurasse a mão dela para levá-la por apenas alguns passos. No final, não importou realmente. Ela apenas cessou o toque assim que pôde fazer de forma respeitosa.

Os garotos do coral se posicionaram em duas fileiras ao redor de Rachel. À esquerda dela, Santana. À direita, Quinn.

Rachel não tinha certeza do que era, mas ela sabia que ter Quinn assim tão próxima à ela era eletrizante. Ela não podia deixar de olhar pra baixo pros sapatos dela, seu cabelo caindo para emoldurar o lado esquerdo do rosto dela. Ela podia sentir o olhar de Quinn nela.

E quando a música começou... Quando a música começou, Rachel pensou que talvez seu coração podia _explodir_ da emoção intensa e pura que estava correndo nas veias dela. Ela conhecia a música e a letra. Ela se questionou se os 11 componentes queriam ou não realmente dizer o que eles estavam prestes a cantar.

As vozes de Tina e Finn se encaixavam perfeitamente. Os outros se moviam ao redor de Rachel – ela notou com orgulho que a coreografia era _realmente_ impressionante. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela, ela não podia evitar. Ela tinha lidado com a implicância que a escola lhe dava dia após dia, e tudo que os seus companheiros de coral estavam dizendo agora – das suas vozes aos movimentos ao jeito que eles interagiam com Rachel no palco – estava, talvez, funcionando pra começar a _curar,_ ainda que ligeiramente, algo dentro dela.

Todos estavam cruzando para o lado oposto das fileiras onde tinham começado. Rachel ficou parada no meio, como ela tinha estado desde o começo. Lágrimas estavam caindo gentilmente pelas suas bochechas. Quando cada pessoa passava por ela, eles gentilmente passavam os dedos pelo braço e pela mão dela, onde eles apertavam a mão dela de forma a confortá-la antes de se moverem pra posição seguinte no arranjo. Alguns sorriam docemente pra ela, alguns jogaram beijos enquanto se afastavam e Quinn – a última pessoa a se aproximar dela – na verdade segurou a sua mão e não soltou, além de esticar a mão livre para enxugar as lágrimas que ainda estavam molhando a bochecha de Rachel. Sua mão demorou na pele de Rachel. Esta soltou uma respiração trêmula, não inteiramente certa de que aquele momento fosse real.

Eles pararam em quatro colunas, todos de frente pra Rachel (que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Quinn). A formação se fechou ao redor das duas garotas, todos ficando juntos pros momentos finais da música. Todos se deram as mãos nesse momento. Rachel sorriu através das lágrimas.

Apesar do grupo inteiro estar cantando pra ela, Rachel só tinha olhos pra Quinn Fabray.

E para o crédito de Quinn durar mais ainda, ela não tirou os olhos dos de Rachel nem por um segundo.

Enquanto a música parava, o auditório foi jogado num silêncio absoluto. O único som que podia ser ouvido era uma leve exalação de ar dos lábios de Rachel.

* * *

O que se seguiu foi um abraço grupal bem clichê. E Rachel amou.

E a deixou ainda mais próxima de Quinn.

Ela se encontrou com os braços enlaçados ao redor de Tina e Kurt. Finn estava logo atrás de Quinn e também estava tentando colocar os braços dele ao redor de Rachel – a única coisa que se sucedeu disso foi colocar o corpo de Quinn de encontro ao de Rachel.

Rachel podia jurar que sentiu as mãos de Quinn nas costas dela. Uma estava bem baixo logo próximo à cintura do jeans dela. A outra estava na base das costas dela. Rachel continuava se dizendo que os toques suaves de Quinn sobre suas roupas _não_ eram tão suaves, carinhosos e _amorosos_ quanto ela se imaginava. Porque isso não faria sentido se fosse de outra forma.

E a bochecha de Quinn estava pressionada na dela.

Mas Rachel não podia mentir pra si mesma – a pele de Quinn estava _definitivamente_ suave _desse_ jeito contra a de Rachel.

O grupo lentamente se separou e cada um foi pro seu lado. Por conta da sua proximidade, Quinn foi a última a se afastar de Rachel. Qualquer força que tivesse sido dado pra Quinn – a força que tinha permitido à ela encarar os olhos da garota que ela tinha torturado por _anos_ e cantar pra ela sobre _esperança –_ tinha ido embora. Ela rapidamente olhou pro outro lado e deixou o palco atrás de Finn.

Tina, entretanto, se demorou. Ela puxou Rachel pra um abraço final e Rachel deu de volta. Seu corpo estava mais leve do que estivera em muito tempo. Ela sentia que algo dentro do coração dela parecia com... felicidade.

"Muito obrigada, Tina. O que você fez por mim hoje foi lindo. Você e todo mundo do coral. Eu apreciei tudo demais."

Tina se afastou um pouco, colocando uma mão macia na bochecha de Rachel (imediatamente, Rachel mentalmente confirmou que a mão de Tina _não_ era tão macia quanto à de Quinn), abaixou a cabeça dela para se certificar que Rachel estava olhando diretamente para os olhos dela, e disse, "Se você quer agradecer alguém, você deve agradecer à Quinn. Foi ideia _dela,_ afinal de contas. Nós apenas ajudamos a acontecer." Tina deu um pequeno aperto nos ombros de Rachel para reconfortá-la antes de ir embora, deixando Rachel completamente chocada.

Um sentimento quente se espalhou pelo peito de Rachel enquanto ela ficava parada no palco sozinha – parecia um pouco com **esperança** – e Rachel pensou consigo mesma, _Talvez pessoas_ _ **possam**_ _mudar._


	7. Apaixonando-se lentamente

N/T: A música que Rachel canta e Quinn escuta é Taking Chances, da Celine Dion. Deixei em inglês, mas aqui tem a letra completa e a tradução: www. letras. mus. br / celine-dion / 1076040/ (tirem os espaços)

Várias semanas se passaram desde que o coral tinha apresentado a música pra Rachel. Quinn geralmente se achava recontando a experiência inteira; o que tinha sido tocar a mão dela no lado do rosto de Rachel – sentir o caminho frio que lágrimas da outra garota tinha deixado enquanto rolavam pelo rosto dela, pelo pescoço e desaparecia por debaixo do colarinho da camisa.

Quinn se achou hipnotizada pela outra garota – ela também se encontrou pressionada contra a garota citada no que muito rapidamente virou um abraço bem íntimo.

* * *

 _Enquanto Quinn seguia Finn para fora do palco, ela achou que não podia ir mais longe. Ela fez um desvio e se plantou firmemente na parede dos bastidores. Lentamente, ela dobrou os joelhos e permitiu seu corpo deslizar pela parede até ela ficar sentada. Ela colocou os braços ao redor dos joelhos dela, descansando a cabeça na própria coxa._

 _Uma única lágrima escapou e deslizou pela bochecha dela pras suas roupas de baixo._

 _Quinn não tinha sempre sido fria, dura e aparentemente sem coração. Antes do ensino médio, ela iria tão longe quanto considerar ter sido_ _ **legal**_ _. Ela sabia que ela tinha mudado. Cada manhã quando ela acordava, colocava o uniforme dela do Cheerios e olhava no espelho, ela dizia a si mesma – "Você é gostosa. Você tem uma reputação desejável. Pessoas viram e assistem enquanto você passa por elas no corredor. Você namora o zagueiro. Você tem tudo." Ela geralmente se achava repetindo isso muitas, muitas, muitas vezes – desesperadamente tentando sobrepor o igualmente poderoso mantra de "Você é uma vadia de classe A. Você anda por cima das pessoas. Você manda garotas pro banheiro em lágrimas. Você controla Finn porque ele é bom pra sua reputação, não porque você tenha sequer um mínimo de sentimento por ele. Você é gostosa e popular – mas o que isso importa se você não é feliz?"_

 _Então quando ela se achou pressionada contra Rachel – quando ela sentiu a doce carícia da respiração de Rachel no pescoço dela e a firmeza do corpo de Rachel no dela – Quinn tinha genuinamente_ _ **sentido algo**_ _, e isso a assustava por demais._

 _Outra lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Quinn e ela a enxugou com força. Chorar não era permitido._

 _Ela tinha assumido que todos tivessem deixado o auditório por agora – então ela se assustou quando ouviu a consideravelmente distinta voz de Rachel Berry. A garota que estava ocupando seus pensamentos agora estava impressionando seus sentidos auditivos com sua voz, sem instrumental. A voz de um anjo, Quinn só podia pensar dessa forma._

" _Don´t know much about your life," Rachel cantou._ _Quinn reconheceu a música depois de apenas alguns versos – afinal de contas, sua mãe era uma grande fã de Celine Dion._ _"Maybe this is going too fast, and maybe it´s not meant to last."_ _Quinn suspirou, suas lágrimas caindo descontroladamente nesse momento. "What do you say to taking chances?"_ _ **Bem,**_ _Quinn pensou,_ _ **eu não faço isso frequentemente, Rachel. Mas por você, eu estou começando a pensar que eu faria qualquer coisa.**_ _"And I don´t know much about your world..."_ _Alguns minutos depois quando Rachel terminou a música, Quinn deixou sair o fôlego que ela nem percebera que estava segurando. Ela parou de chorar._

 _Ela se sentia esperançosa._

 _Quinn ouviu os sons dos passos de Rachel andando pelo palco. A pequena diva empurrou as cortinas laterais e passou por elas, fazendo seu caminho pra sair pelos bastidores. Quinn sabia que se a visão de Rachel mudasse pra direção de Quinn mesmo por um segundo, ela seria descoberta. Ela estava sentada, encolhida, bem à vista._

 _Mas o olhar de Rachel não saiu do seu destino._

 _E Quinn se achou sozinha no auditório. As luzes do palco foram desligadas e Quinn ficou imersa na total escuridão._

 _ **Talvez as pessoas possam mudar, afinal de contas,**_ _Quinn pensou._ _ **Talvez**_ **EU** _ **possa mudar.**_

* * *

Quinn sabia que algo dentro dela _tinha_ mudado. Hoje em dia, ela geralmente se mantinha em silêncio quando uma oportunidade de zoar Rachel se apresentava; isso fazia com que as sobrancelhas de Santana arqueassem ferozmente e ela encarava Quinn questionadoramente. Cada vez que Quinn via pelo rabo do olho Rachel tomar um slushie, ela, inexplicavelmente, sentia uma raiva quente e branca dentro do peito – ela geralmente batia a porta do armário dela em resposta. Com força.

Quinn sabia que ela tinha o poder dentro dessa escola. Ela podia mandar em muitas pessoas na escola e ela conseguia com que as coisas fossem feitas quando ela queria. Mas a implicância de Rachel Berry era algo como uma anomalia que ela não estava certa de como proceder – desde que todos eles tinham começado o ensino médio, Rachel era o alvo. Antes de Quinn se tornar a Capitã das Cheerios, já haviam apelidos maldosos pra Rachel e dias específicos nos quais a garota _levaria_ um slushie; Quinn mesma tinha patenteado vários novos apelidos pra outra garota, algo que, _agora,_ a enojava completamente.

Enquanto Quinn testemunhava – mais uma vez – Rachel Berry levando um slushie entre o quarto e o quinto período daquela tarde de quinta feira, ela tomou uma decisão rapidamente. O corredor estava relativamente cheio, e haviam várias Cheerios ali, preparadas para humilhar Rachel verbalmente enquanto ela se encaminhava para o vestiário para se limpar.

Quinn estava prestes a fazer um exemplo de alguém. Ela quase se sentia mal por quem quer que se dirigisse à Rachel primeiro.

Infelizmente para Hailey Robertson, era ela. A pequena e loira caloura Cheerio – claramente ávida para provar que ela tinha o necessário pra ser uma vadia total e por isso se encaixava bem com o resto do time – foi a primeira a ameaçadoramente abrir a boca enquanto Rachel se movia rapidamente pelo corredor (enquanto protegia protetoramente o seu agora _muito_ perceptível barriguinha de grávida), tentando escapar o jogo de assédio verbal que ela era normalmente submetida depois de um slushie facial.

"Ei, Treasure Tr –" a garota foi imediatamente cortada enquanto o ar era socado pra fora dela. Quinn tinha forçosamente a jogado de encontro aos armários. Um olhar assustado cruzou a face de Hailey, mas foi logo trocado por um olhar de confusão. "Que diabos, Quinn?"

"Cale a boca, Robertson, e escute o que estou prestes a dizer," Quinn manteve uma mão firmemente no armário próximo à orelha de Hailey, mas ela virou o corpo pra multidão – ela queria deixar claro que isso valia pra _todo mundo_ , não só Hailey. Algumas Cheerios ainda estava sussurrando por detrás das mãos, ignorando os olhares de morte de Quinn. Então Santana praticamente pulou em cima delas, dizendo "Calem a boca e escutem sua Capitã, ou então vocês terão que lidar _comigo_ ," o que imediatamente deu atenção delas pra Quinn.

Quinn deu um sorrisinho agradecido pra Santana, que tinha acabado de provar o que muitas pessoas não sabiam – que Santana e Quinn eram melhores amigas, Santana era a segunda no comando no time depois de Quinn e por isso (não importa o quão confusa Santana estivesse sobre as ações de Quinn) ela faria o que quer que Quinn precisasse dela.

"Agora que eu tenho a atenção de vocês," Quinn grunhiu, se virando de volta pra Hailey. "Considerem isso um aviso pra você, pra _todo mundo_ ," ela olhou ameaçadoramente pra multidão e o corredor em silêncio. "Vocês vão ficar _longe_ de Rachel Berry. Sem mais chamada de nomes. Sem mais slushies faciais. Não mais _de nada_. Está entendido?" Hailey estava simplesmente paralisada de medo, sem conseguir responder. "Eu disse," Quinn abaixou a voz, seu rosto há poucos milímetros do de Hailey. "Está entendido?" Ela falou lentamente, deliberadamente, cada pingo de intimidação que ela tinha cultivado nos seus dezesseis anos de vida estava em suas palavras.

A garota acenou concordando.

Quinn sorriu docemente pra ela, "Excelente."

Quinn se virou e saiu saltitante pelo corredor. Santana e Brittany rapidamente ficaram alinhadas atrás dela, os mindinhos juntos (como sempre).

Uma vez que elas dobraram no corredor mais próximo e se achavam numa área quase deserta, Quinn virou pra encarar suas amigas.

"Obrigada, Santana."

"Sem problemas, Q," Santana respondeu. Ela estava prestes a abrir a boca novamente, porque não tinha jeito dela deixar Quinn se safar do que tinha acabado de acontecer sem conseguir algumas respostas. Brittany, entretanto, foi mais rápida.

"Você ta perdida, né, Q?" Brittany perguntou inocentemente, olhando diretamente no olho de Quinn. Esta se encontrou ligeiramente desconfortável – que a garota que geralmente era vista como 'lenta' podia olhar pra ela nesse momento e fazer Quinn sentir como se seus sentimentos estivessem literalmente escritos em seu rosto.

Santana virou pra Brittany, sua sobrancelha arqueada. "B... Do que você está falando?"

"É, Brit," Quinn respondeu – seu tom 'questionador' totalmente pouco convincente, até mesmo pra Santana que estava ligeiramente confusa. "Do que você _está_ falando?" Ela se virou novamente, pronta pra se afastar da conversa, mas a mão de Santana no pulso dela a parou.

"Naninanão. De jeito nenhum, Fabray. Ela te fez uma pergunta. E eu acho que você bem sabe qual é a maldita resposta. Então não a jogue pra escanteio." Santana podia ser muito defensiva quando se tratava da sua 'melhor amiga', e Quinn sabia que ela claramente teria que dar algum tipo de resposta pra acalmá-las.

Quinn suspirou pesadamente e virou pra Brittany. "Escute, Rachel está _grávida_ , pelo amor de Deus. Vocês vêem o quanto em geral ela leva slushie na cara? Vocês escutam do que as pessoas a chamam, dia após dia? Estresse _não é bom_ pra alguém que está grávida. Eu realmente acho que nenhum de nós pode suportar ter a vida do bebezinho nas nossas consciências se algo não mencionável acontecesse devido à implicância em relação a Rachel." Aqui, Quinn deu uma pausa – ela achava digno de nota que ela tenha conseguido falar as últimas palavras; só o pensamento já a deixava enjoada. "Então sim, eu acho que Rachel merece que estejamos do lado dela. Fim."

"Isso não é tudo, Q," Brittany respondeu com conhecimento de casa, mesmo quando Quinn tentava futilmente se afastar. "Mas eu entendo. Você pode nos contar quando você tiver vontade."

Quinn amava suas melhores amigas, mas algumas coisas não eram pra ser ditas em voz alta. Pelo menos, não ainda.


	8. Diga que não é assim

Era Sábado à tarde e Rachel se achou gravitando em direção à um local improvável – o estádio de futebol. O clima estava ficando pior. Invernos em Ohio podiam ser traiçoeiros. Mas a neve tinha diminuído e só estava um pouco frio – não um frio de congelar os ossos ou difícil de respirar. Só... frio.

Rachel se sentou na fileira mais alta das arquibancadas do estádio. Quando o metal frio entrou em contato com seus jeans, ela percebeu atrasadamente que um cobertor de algum tipo teria sido mais do que apropriado.

Ela segurava o envelope grosso de papel madeira nas mãos.

Dentro desse envelope residia o futuro de Rachel. Poderia ser brilhante ou devastador.

Tudo tinha começado um mês antes...

* * *

" _Pai, Papaizinho, eu preciso falar com vocês," Rachel se aproximou dos pais no escritório deles uma noite depois do jantar._

" _Ok, docinho. O que foi?" Marcus perguntou, se inclinando pra trás na cadeira dele. Brendon bateu no assento perto dele no sofá, indicando que Rachel devia sentar perto dele. Ela com muita satisfação aceitou._

" _Como você sabe, a doença de Tay-Sachs é um risco inerente às crianças de ascendência judia," Rachel começou. Marcus e Brendon imediatamente olharam um pro outro, os dois de cenho franzido. Por que eles não tinham pensado nisso antes? "Então, eu estive fazendo um monte de perseguição no facebook do Sr. Jesse St. James e sua família. Eu estou sinceramente com medo de reportar que ele, de fato, tem parentes de sangue que são Judeus." A voz de Rachel tremeu um pouco. Brendon foi e pegou a mão de Rachel, ele beijou as costas das mãos dela antes de puxá-la pra um meio abraço. "Vocês dois sabem o que isso quer dizer. Eu tenho que fazer um teste genético no bebê. Idealmente, nós deveríamos fazer isso tão logo quanto possível."_

 _Brendon concordou, "Você está certa, docinho. Ligarei pro consultório do Dr. Hayworth logo cedo e marcarei um horário. Por favor, tente não se preocupar. Estou confiante de que não há absolutamente nada errado com seu bebê." Ele sorriu de forma a confortar sua única filha e esperava com toda fibra de seu ser que seu conforto não fosse em vão. Marcus andou pro sofá e inclinando-se, beijou levemente a testa de Rachel e apertou os ombros dela amorosamente._

 _Dois dias depois, Rachel dirigiu até o consultório do médico. Seus pais a encontram lá. O sangue foi retirado e mandado pra análise. Depois, Brendon e Marcus compartilharam um abraço familiar com ela e então disseram a ela que todos iriam se encontrar em casa em meia hora para comer fora. Rachel sorriu bravamente e concordou. Ela fechou a porta do carro atrás dela enquanto o carro dos seus pais saíam do estacionamento._

 _Suas mãos começaram a tremer primeiro. Depois seus ombros. Seus lábios permaneceram bem fechados como em uma tentativa de se segurar em seu último pingo de dignidade._ _ **Não se desespere, Rachel. Não se desespere.**_ _Mas ela se desesperou. Era inevitável. Ela perdeu o controle. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo._ _ **E se os resultados fossem positivos? E se eu tiver amaldiçoado essa criança com uma vida curta e sem sucesso? O que foi que eu fiz?**_ _Ela soluçava incontrolavelmente. Ao tempo que ela ficou sem lágrimas, sua garganta estava seca e seus olhos inchados. Ela finalmente conseguiu controlar a respiração e foi pra casa._

 _Quando ela entrou na cozinha, os pais dela não questionaram o motivo pelo qual ela estava vinte minutos atrasada pro jantar. Brendon puxou a cadeira pra ela e ele e Marcus beijaram ela na testa antes de encher o prato pra ela._

 _ **Amanhã é outro dia,**_ _ela pensou._

* * *

E hoje era o dia. Rachel tinha chegado em casa da escola bem antes do horário que seus pais estariam em casa. Quando ela checou a correspondência, seu coração parecia ter se alojado na garganta dela. E era relativamente difícil forçar suas mãos a ficarem paradas tempo suficiente para colocar o resto da correspondência de lado e focar no resultado dos testes em suas mãos.

Ela não podia abrir o envelope aqui, não na casa deles. Se o resultado fosse negativo, então Rachel podia dormir à noite sabendo que seu bebê seria saudável e forte. Se os resultados fossem positivos... Bem, se calhasse do seu bebê ser positivo para Tay-Sachs, sua família teria uma estrada longa e difícil à frente. Ela não podia se arriscar a abrir o envelope que podia conter potencialmente tais notícias devastadoras dentro dessa casa. Ela escreveu uma nota pros pais, explicando porque ela não estaria em casa pro jantar – que eles não deveriam esperar acordados por ela.

E então ela se encontrou no estádio de futebol.

O envelope estava firmemente preso em suas mãos. Ela não tinha mudado sua posição nem um pouco ao longo de uma hora. Era só 5 da tarde, mas ela podia dizer que iria ficar escuro logo. Ela deveria abrir o envelope.

Mas ela não conseguia fazê-lo.

Um movimento no rabo do olho dela chamou sua atenção, e sua cabeça levantou. Uma figura estava correndo em direção ao estádio. A pista de corrida – completamente limpa de qualquer neve residual da tempestade mais recente – provavelmente provia um excelente local pra correr. Levou apenas alguns momentos para a figura esguia se encaminhar pra pista de corrida e pra mais perto de Rachel. Tão logo Rachel viu o rabo de cavalo loiro pulando pra frente e pra trás, ela sabia com quem ela estava compartilhando o estádio de futebol.

Quinn Fabray.

Seu coração pulou um pouco. Ela tinha aproveitado todo momento que ela podia passar com a outra garota no clube do coral nas últimas semanas. De fato, ela tinha escutado que a Proibição de Jogar Slushie em Rachel tinha sido ordenada por ninguém menos que a HBIC. Rachel ainda não tinha agradecido à garota.

Mas de alguma forma, ela realmente não sentia que essa era a hora ou o local. Suas emoções estavam completamente desgastadas – e ela não tinha sequer visto os resultados ainda.

Alguns minutos passaram, Quinn continuou fazendo seu caminho ao redor da pista no que era claramente um passo confortável pra ela.

E então aconteceu.

Quinn olhou pra cima, e seus olhos pousaram na figura solitária sentada no topo das arquibancadas. Ela gradualmente desacelerou o ritmo, finalmente vindo a parar com as mãos nos quadris – seus ombros se movendo levemente pra cima e pra baixo com a inalação e exalação da respiração dos seus pulmões pro ar frio da noite. Ela estava diretamente encarando Rachel. Era claramente Rachel. Na verdade, ela sabia que era Rachel no segundo em que a viu.

Tomando uma rápida decisão, Quinn começou a correr pelas escadas da arquibancada até em cima. Quando ela chegou no topo, ela andou em um passo mais lento até a morena empacotada antes de sentar ao lado dela. Ela imediatamente notou o envelope de papel madeira nas mãos de Rachel – estava ligeiramente amassado onde os dedos de Rachel (vermelhos do frio e do esforço de segurar o envelope tão apertado) tinham se enterrado.

"Oi Rachel," Quinn disse baixo.

O olhar de Rachel não saiu do campo de futebol, Quinn percebeu. Seus olhos estavam vidrados um pouco. Ela parecia que estava prestes a chorar – como se ela estivesse estado à beira das lágrimas por muito, muito tempo agora. Quinn esticou a mão lentamente, gentilmente colocando-a na perna de Rachel que estava mais perto dela. Ela podia sentir a outra garota tremendo embaixo do seu leve toque. Quinn assumiu que ela não estava sentindo o frio da mesma forma que Rachel – afinal de contas, ela estivera correndo por um tempo. E Rachel tinha estado aqui bem antes de Quinn chegar.

"Rachel, você está congelando," Quinn bronqueou suavemente, subconscientemente se aproximando mais de Rachel para que suas coxas ficassem pressionadas juntas.

Rachel finalmente mostrou sinais de coerência – depois de Quinn se mover pra mais perto dela, Rachel instintivamente mudou o peso dela para que ela se inclinasse ligeiramente na outra garota. Ela finalmente soltou seu aperto do envelope, optando por colocá-lo gentilmente no colo, ao invés disso. Ela correu as mãos pelos amassados algumas vez antes de cruzar as mãos em cima dele.

Ela finalmente virou a cabeça pra olhar Quinn com um sorriso triste e suave no rosto. "Olá, Quinn." Quinn apenas deu um sorriso sincero e igualmente suave em retorno. "Você geralmente sai pra correr do lado de fora nos meses de clima frio?" Rachel questionou.

Quinn sabia que Rachel estava levando a conversa pra longe dela. Quinn a deixou fazer isso.

"Sim, na verdade, saio. Eu sempre odiei correr do lado de dentro. Nunca pareceu certo. E eu corro todos os dias. Então eu só tento me vestir apropriadamente." Ela parou. "Tende a funcionar. Como hoje, viu? Se eu estivesse correndo em alguma academia, não teria acontecido de ver Rachel Berry sentada sozinha no estádio de futebol." Os olhos de Rachel se abriram (ela já tinha se permitido se preocupar com o envelope novamente, e, as palavras de Quinn tinham efetivamente chamado sua atenção) e se fixaram no de Quinn. "Eu nunca teria percebido que você está sozinha agora. E eu nunca teria sabido que você claramente precisa de alguém pra estar com você, pra ajudar a lidar com que quer que esteja dentro desse envelope que você está segurando com tanto cuidado."

"Eu..." Rachel começou mas não pôde realmente continuar. O que havia para dizer?

"O que há no envelope, Rachel?" Quinn perguntou – ela estava pressionando, sim, mas ela sabia que podia se safar disso. Rachel parecia tão dilacerada sobre abrir o envelope – Quinn estava certa de que era algo muito importante. Não era saudável pra Rachel se estressar sobre o que estava lá dentro, não mais do que ela já tinha se estressado. Quinn iria ajudá-la a abri-lo – e ela iria estar lá por Rachel, o que quer que estivesse dentro.

Rachel respirou lentamente. Ela pegou o envelope novamente, mas dessa vez, ela o colocou firmemente contra o peito – ela o abraçou como se o próprio envelope fosse seu filho não nascido, embalando-o suavemente no seu abraço.

"Dentro desse envelope reside o futuro do meu bebê não nascido," Rachel respondeu a pergunta de Quinn.

Quinn sabia que essa situação era bem séria – mas ela não pôde deixar de achar o pendor de Rachel pelo dramático inteiramente terno.

"Por favor, explique," Quinn disse gentilmente.

"Eu estive pesquisando sobre a família do Jesse. E acabou que ele tem parentes judeus. Eu também sou judia, como você pode ou não estar ciente. Há uma doença do gene recessivo, Tay-Sachs, que é muito comum em família judias. Se ambos, Jesse e eu somos carregadores dessa doença, meu bebê nascerá com ela. Ela eventualmente se tornará cega. Surda. Não vai poder engolir. Até mesmo, paralisada. _No mais_ , ela viverá até a idade de quatro anos."

Por agora, as lágrimas estavam correndo livremente pelo rosto de Rachel. Um desejo impressionante de proteger Rachel – um desejo que Quinn já tinha se tornado íntima nos últimos meses – tomou conta de Quinn naquele momento. Ela passou o braço esquerdo ao redor dos ombros de Rachel, puxando a garota totalmente para os seus braços. Sua mão direita veio pra bochecha de Rachel, gentilmente puxando a cabeça de Rachel pra baixo pro ombro de Quinn. Ela descansou a própria bochecha nos cachos suaves do cabelo de Rachel.

"Shhh..." Quinn sussurrou baixo, confortando Rachel ao balançar o corpo trêmulo gentilmente pra frente e pra trás. Os braços de Rachel estavam segurando com força a coxa e as costas dela. Era como se ela estivesse tentando mais do que só não perder o contato físico com Quinn, não perder o controle da situação.

"Quinn," ela soluçou. "Eu não acho que eu vou conseguir viver comigo mesma se eu trouxer uma linda garotinha pra esse mundo só pra ver ela se despedaçar diante dos meus próprios olhos!"

"Rachel, me escute," ela muito, _muito_ relutantemente se afastou de Rachel, pelo menos pra lhe dar espaço pra segurar o rosto de Rachel entre suas mãos e forçar a garota trêmula a olhar diretamente pros seus olhos. "Nós vamos abrir esse envelope agora mesmo. Nós vamos encontrar que seus medos são infundados. E então, daí, vamos lidar com o que quer que tenhamos que lidar. Você entendeu?" Rachel soltou uma respiração trêmula antes de fechar bem os olhos – algumas lágrimas saíram – e ela concordou uma vez. "Ok, você quer que eu faça? Ou você quer fazer?"

"Você se importaria muito?" Rachel timidamente perguntou.

"Claro que não. Aqui," ela pegou o envelope de Rachel.

Quinn não perdeu tempo em quebrar o selo do envelope e puxar uma pilha de papel. Havia um pouco de dado – alguns quadros e gráficos. Ela estava segurando o que parecia ser um monte de informação além do simples fato de se a garotinha de Rachel nasceria ou não com a doença de Tay-Sachs.

Finalmente, Quinn achou o que estava procurando.

"Rachel," Quinn começou.

Rachel a interrompeu. "Quinn, por favor... Por favor, por favor, por favor... Me diga agora. Faça rapidamente. Eu não posso levar mais um segundo dessa horrível espera por esse enigma." O som quebrado da voz de Rachel foi mais do que suficiente para fazer Quinn entrar em ação verbalmente.

"Sua garotinha irá nascer feliz e saudável e ela viverá uma vida longa e completa, Rachel. Ela não tem Tay-Sachs. Nem você _nem_ Jesse carregam a doença."

Quinn podia visivelmente ver o peso sendo retirado dos ombros de Rachel. Seus olhos se acenderam com felicidade, ela apertou a mão de Quinn – aquela que ela tinha segurando com força pelos últimos minutos – ela literalmente pulou no ar, e ela soltou a gargalhada que era possivelmente o melhor som que Quinn já tinha ouvido na vida.

Rachel sentou de volta ao lado dela e Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir brilhantemente à garota estática que estava se inclinando em seu ombro e continuou a segurar firmemente a mão de Quinn na dela.

"Então," Quinn disse. "Uma menina, hein?"

Em resposta, Rachel simplesmente sorriu fervorosamente antes de se lançar em Quinn e dar nela um abraço excepcionalmente incrível.

Naquele momento, cada garota estava pensando que não seria ruim – se elas nunca tivessem que se soltar.


	9. Maquiagem Manchada dos Meus Olhos

Na segunda de manhã, Rachel estava andando pelo corredor antes da aula. Ela estava um pouco adiantada, mas ela estava indo pro armário dela pegar o livro de história; ela precisava terminar um pouco do dever de casa na meia hora que restava antes da aula começar.

Seus planos foram um pouco desviados quando ela sentiu uma repentina virada no estômago.

"Oh, não," ela disse baixo antes de literalmente sair correndo pro banheiro das meninas mais próximo.

* * *

Quinn estava virando no corredor antes da aula, indo em direção ao armário para pegar a mochila dos livros depois do treino das Cheerios. Quando a longa extensão do corredor entrou totalmente na linha de visão dela, ela viu a figura de Rachel Berry correndo bem distante na esquina.

Sem pensar muito, Quinn saiu correndo atrás da outra garota.

Ela entrou no banheiro bem a tempo de ver Rachel abrir a porta da cabine e se jogar de joelhos. Quinn se apressou pra frente e gentilmente puxou as mechas longas e suaves da outra garota pra longe do rosto dela. Com a mão livre, ela começou a fazer círculos suaves nas costas de Rachel enquanto a outra garota esvaziava o conteúdo do estômago dela no banheiro.

Rachel suspirou pesadamente antes de se virar de lado e sentar totalmente no chão, uma mão descansando na testa dela. Quinn se esticou pra frente e facilmente deu descarga no vaso antes de cair ao nível do olho com Rachel e acariciar a bochecha dela suavemente.

"Sentindo-se melhor?" ela perguntou.

"Muito," Rachel respondeu, cobrindo a mão com vergonha.

Quinn sorriu antes de levantar e estender a mão para Rachel se firmar. Ela o fez, e Quinn a levantou facilmente do chão.

"Você tem uma escova ou algo do tipo?" ela perguntou à Rachel.

"Tenho," Rachel disse antes de pegar a bolsa e pegar o Kit de Emergência para Enjôo Matinal, como ela tinha oficialmente apelidado.

Quinn se inclinou casualmente na parede perto da porta, desviando os olhos de Rachel enquanto ela escovava os dentes. Depois que Rachel tinha terminado – e cuidadosamente colocado o kit de volta na bolsa – ela se aproximou de Quinn.

"Obrigada," ela disse suavemente.

Quinn sorriu em resposta. "Não foi nada, Rachel. Tudo que fiz foi segurar seu cabelo pra trás."

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Não, Quinn. Eu acho que você sabe que eu estou me referindo a muito mais do que só essa manhã." Ela mordeu o lábio timidamente (algo que Rachel Berry não era geralmente pega fazendo) e olhou pro chão brevemente. _Confiança, Rachel_ , ela disse a si mesma antes de olhar de volta pros olhos de Quinn. "Eu não levei um slushie em semanas. As Cheerios e os atletas não me assombram como costumavam fazer. Eu sei que _você_ é a razão por trás disso." Quinn olhou pra baixo, envergonhada – um leve rubor começou a florescer nas bochechas dela. Rachel se esticou e pegou a mão dela. "Eu sei que 'Keep Holding On' foi sua ideia." Com essa revelação, as sobrancelhas de Quinn arquearam perigosamente pra cima e ela olhou nervosamente pra Rachel. "Foi lindo, Quinn. Eu amava fazer parte do clube do coral antes – mas desde essa música, eu me sinto como parte de uma _família_ , não só parte de outro clube." As garotas sorriram uma pra outra, um silêncio confortável as envolvendo.

Finalmente, Rachel falou novamente. "De qualquer forma, o que quero dizer é simples. Eu sou agradecida por tudo que você tem feito, Quinn. Especialmente," ela engoliu e seus olhos começaram a brilhar de emoção. "No último final de semana no estádio de futebol. Eu estava incrivelmente vulnerável – algo que eu não estou particularmente orgulhosa – e eu estava em uma posição perfeita para alguém se aproveitar das minhas emoções. Você foi admirável. Sim, estou agradecida por tudo, mas mais importante, Quinn – estou agradecida por _você_. Eu sei que temos uma história corriqueira... e apesar de todas as coisas que podem ter acontecido no passado – talvez até mesmo apesar do meu melhor julgamento – eu considero você uma amiga, Quinn." Ela apertou a mão de Quinn gentilmente antes de soltar e ajustar a mochila no ombro. "Eu vejo você no coral depois da aula, certo?"

Quinn estava momentaneamente sem conseguir encontrar a voz dela. Mas Rachel estava olhando pra ela com os olhos mais brilhantes e um sorriso adorável e La tinha acabado de estender sua _amizade_ à Quinn e a garota sabia que ela não podia simplesmente _ficar ali_ por muito mais tempo sem parecer uma idiota... Então ela respondeu, "Claro, Rachel. Verei você lá."

Rachel sorriu, concordando com a cabeça e começou a se dirigir pra porta. Quinn – suas ações completamente separadas dos seus pensamentos nessa hora, assim não a fazendo responsável pelo que ela estava fazendo – se esticou e agarrou o pulso de Rachel quando ela estava prestes a abrir a porta. Ela puxou Rachel pra ela, gentilmente, e envolveu a garota menor num abraço apertado. "Obrigada, Rachel," ela murmurou no cabelo de Rachel.

Não querendo inteiramente se afastar ainda, Rachel replicou, "Pelo que, Quinn?" E suas palavras quase se perderam no pescoço de Quinn.

"Por me dar outra chance."

* * *

"Sr. Schue, eu seriamente acho que esse grupo precisa de algo mais _preto_ para apresentar," Mercedes proclamou alto enquanto Sr. Schue entrava na sala.

Ele esfregou as mãos excitadamente antes de bater palmas uma vez, apontar pra Mercedes e dizer, "Não!" antes de se mover pra ficar na frente do grupo. "Você pode enfiar algo em chocolate mais tarde, Mercedes. Eu acho que a tarefa dessa semana é algo que _todos_ vocês podem apreciar. Eu quero que vocês aceitem e _se divirtam_!" As crianças estavam certas de que ele estava prestes a pular de tão contente, pois ele parecia tão ligado.

"Eu si que vocês começaram a ficar meio _complacentes_ desde que descobriram seus adversários nas seccionais –"

Ele foi interrompido por Kurt. "Sim, desde que nossa 'competição' consiste em meninos surdos –"

"E delinqüentes juvenis," Mercedes terminou pra ele.

Eles se viraram um pro outro e bateram as mãos.

"Exatamente meu ponto," Sr. Schue continuou. "Vocês precisam entrar no espírito competitivo. Porque não importa o que vocês podem achar, se nós chegarmos naquele palco nas seccionais e não houver um _fogo_ na nossa perfomance, os juízes irão passar direto por vocês – eles saberão que vocês acham que já levaram. E ninguém irá recompensar vocês por isso. Então essa semana," ele pausou dramaticamente. "Nós vamos ter nossa Primeira Competição Anual Meninos versus Meninas!"

Ele estava tentando deixar as crianças excitadas e conseguiu – imediatamente, conversas começaram e ideias já foram sendo jogadas ao redor freneticamente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Rachel estava animadamente conversando com Tina sobre uma multidão de ideias que ela tinha escrito _apenas_ para tal ocasião – era um flash da Rachel Berry pré-Babygate, e Quinn não podia deixar de sorrir orgulhosamente.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todas as garotas se encontraram no pequeno estúdio de dança na escola. Elas iriam dividir ideias e começar a trabalhar no arranjo delas.

Todas as garotas do coral – incluindo uma muito, _muito_ relutante Santana e uma sempre competitiva Mercedes – tinham começado a forjar amizades com Rachel nos últimos meses. Todas elas estavam secretamente culpando isso nos hormônios da gravidez de Rachel, mas a garota tinha realmente ficado notavelmente menos irritante. E ela começou a se vestir menos como uma criancinha/avó e mais como... Bem, mais como uma adolescente mediana. Santana tinha tentado ignorar isso, mas quando Brittany tinha sussurrado no ouvido dela que " _Rachel parece totalmente gostosa hoje, Santana. Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a escolher nomes de bebê e então você e eu possamos brincar com ela,"_ Santana tinha experimentado primeiro, repulsão – e segundo, um sentimento irritante de concordância quando ela olhou Rachel de cima a baixo. A barriguinha _não_ era definitivamente uma fonte de desânimo quando em conjunto com um vestido tipo baby doll que estava mostrando uma grande porção das pernas de Rachel – _porque realmente,_ Santana pensou, _como as pernas dela são tão_ _ **longas**_ _?_

Em adição às mudanças bem vindas no comportamento dela, as garotas do coral _sabiam_ que Rachel estava cheia de boas ideias. Então elas aceitaram a ideia dela de juntar 'Halo' e 'Walking on Sunshine' quando ela propôs sem qualquer hesitação.

"Eu acho que essas músicas vão funcionar bem juntas," Tina disse.

"É, e eu _amo_ um pouco de Beyonce," Mercedes adicionou com uma jogada de cabeça.

"Então eu estava pensando," Rachel começou. "Brittany e Santana podem começar conosco com alguma coreografia básica e nós partimos daí. Quanto aos nossos vestuários, eu acho que Quinn e Tina podem ser nossas garotas nesse aspecto. E se você não se importar, Mercedes, eu amaria sua ajuda em juntar de fato as duas músicas. Tudo isso soa bom pra todo mundo?"

"Claro, garota. Vamos começar nessas músicas."

"Yay! Santana, nós podemos inventar movimentos de dança!"

"Claro, Rach. Quinn, eu tenho algumas revistas na minha mochila. Nós podemos começar ali pra ideias."

Todas se partiram em grupos de dois e começaram a preparar o mash-up delas.

Rachel não pôde deixar de pensar, _Pobres garotos. Eles vão perder **de um jeito**_ _._

* * *

Quarta-feira, todas as garotas se encontraram no shopping. Era hora de escolher as roupas. Tina e Quinn tinham decidido que elas iriam vestir vestidos amarelos, mas cada vestido seria diferente. Rachel excitadamente proclamou, "Ai meu Deus, garotas. Amarelo é a cor _perfeita_!" Quinn secretamente pensou que Rachel estava dando a elas crédito _demais_ por ideia tão simples, mas ela definitivamente não iria apontar isso pra ela.

Enquanto elas andavam pelo shopping, elas perderam logo Tina e Mercedes em alguma loja de jóias. Brittany e Santana se distraíram numa loja de animal de estimação e prometeram alcançá-las depois. Quinn e Rachel continuaram, olhando pela loja certa pra encontrar os vestidos delas.

Depois de alguns minutos passeando despreocupadamente pelo shopping, Quinn deu uma olhada em Rachel. A outra garota estava mordendo o lábio nervosamente e a testa estava franzida com preocupação.

"Rachel," Quinn perguntou, esticando-se pra pegar a mão de Rachel – _de novo,_ ela pensou com alegria. "O que está lhe preocupando?"

"Bem, Quinn... _Isso_ é que está me preocupando," ela disse, gesticulando pra barriga dela – ela estava novamente usando um par de jeans azul escuro com um botão embaixo embutido. _O que?_ Quinn divagou. _Ela está preocupada que ela pareça absolutamente adorável?_

"Me desculpe," ela optou por dizer em voz alta com um ligeiro chacoalhar de cabeça. "Com o que exatamente você está preocupada?"

"A barriguinha, Quinn," Rachel suspirou exasperadamente. "Minhas roupas em breve não caberão mais. Até mesmo provar vestidos para essa tarefa tem pesado demais na minha mente. Eu vou explodir logo. Eu posso lidar com um monte de coisas. Mas," ela hesitou nesse momento, incerta de como exatamente dizer o que ela queria dizer. Ela parou e Quinn parou também, encarando-a. "Estou com medo de perder o pouco que eu tenho de atraente uma vez que minha barriga lembre uma bola de vôlei. Eu sou na verdade incrivelmente vaidosa, Quinn, no caso de você não estar ciente disso. Eu sei que nunca fui muito bonita, mas de repente eu me encontro face a face com a inevitabilidade de uma grande mudança no meu corpo sobre a qual eu não tenho controle. É na verdade bem assustador..." Ela parou de falar, completamente aborrecida consigo mesma por falar detalhes tão íntimos sobre sua própria imagem corporal e seus medos pra Quinn Fabray, apesar da amizade recém encontrada delas.

"Bem, Rachel, eu não posso fazer nada sobre o crescimento do seu bebê, ambas sabemos disso. Mas o que eu _posso_ fazer é ajudá-la a escolher um _lindo_ vestido amarelo." Ela sorriu pra Rachel, tentando aliviar a tensão. Rachel apenas sorriu de volta timidamente, e elas continuaram a andar. "Também, eu sei que minhas atitudes anteriores são provavelmente parte da razão pela qual você não se sente "muito bonita", mas você precisa saber a verdade." Rachel olhou pra ela questionadoramente, nervosa. "Você é linda, Rachel. Você sempre foi. As Cheerios que sempre te chamaram de nomes... Até mesmo eu... Nós éramos apenas invejosas – da sua habilidade natural de ser linda, mesmo quando você estava vestido aquelas roupas _ridículas_. E da sua confiança."

Rachel riu levemente, "Bem, eu receio que meu nível de confiança certamente não é o que era."

Quinn bateu o ombro no de Rachel. "Nós podemos trabalhar nisso."

* * *

Rachel ficou parada no provador olhando pro corpo dela, vestida só com a roupa de baixo. Seu cabelo estava caindo no peito sobre seu ombro direito. Ela engoliu nervosamente, suas mãos delicadamente tocando o abdômen. O bebê dela...

"Rachel?" Quinn chamou do outro lado da cabine.

"Sim?" Rachel respondeu.

"Eu tenho outro aqui pra você provar. E você _tem_ que, de fato, me deixar ver esse. Eu não vou aceitar 'não' como resposta novamente."

Rachel suspirou. " _Certo_!"

Quinn colocou o vestido sobre o topo da porta. Rachel deslizou-o pela cabeça. Havia um pequeno zíper no centro das costas delas que ela não conseguia bem se esticar pra subi-lo. A frente, entretanto, encaixava nela bem embaixo dos seios e caía prazeirosamente sobre seu corpo até logo acima dos joelhos.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Ela abriu a porta e andou em direção à Quinn – cuja cabeça estava baixa, mandando uma mensagem pra Santana que estava perguntando sobre o paradeiro dela. Quinn olhou pra cima quando os pés de Rachel preencheram sua visão. Ela passou os olhos pelo comprimento do corpo de Rachel antes de olhar nos olhos dela. Rachel mordeu o lábio e lentamente se virou, apresentando suas costas pra Quinn.

"Levanta pra mim?"

"C-claro." Quinn teria batido na sua testa pela gagueira. Infelizmente, isso teria feito com que ela parecesse ainda mais idiota.

Ela pegou o zíper entre os dedos e lentamente o subiu. Ela ficou parada atrás de Rachel e elas estavam de frente a um dos espelhos dos provadores. Quinn verificou Rachel sobre o ombro da garota menor. Ela estava linda. Mas um olhar hesitante ainda agraciava as feições de Rachel e Quinn sentiu um desejo forte de livrá-la dele. Ela colocou as mãos sobre os bíceps de Rachel e levemente correu as mãos dela pra baixo até as da morena, segurando ambas nos lados de Rachel. Ela olhou diretamente pros olhos de Rachel no espelho.

"Seria mais clichê nesse momento dizer que você parece um raio de sol ou um anjo? Porque eu escolherei o que soe mais clichê. Caberia estranhamente como uma luva."

Ela foi bem sucedida em fazer Rachel corar – missão completa.

* * *

Depois da apresentação dos meninos na quinta, as garotas sabiam que algo estava acontecendo. Nenhum aluno de ensino médio tinha _aquela quantidade_ de energia. Não era possível.

O cúmplice masculino delas – Kurt – rapidamente as informou que depois do ensaio deles eles tinham 'tomado algo'. O 'algo' era pseudoefedrina. Aparentemente, a nova enfermeira da escola estava dando descongestionante como se fosse bala pra quem viesse até ela pra virtualmente _qualquer_ coisa.

As garotas decidiram que fariam qualquer coisa para vencer os garotos. Elas _não_ iriam apresentar Usher nas seccionais sem uma luta.

* * *

Sexta depois do almoço, todas as garotas se encontraram e foram à enfermaria pra pegar o seu "suplemento". Enquanto elas se aproximavam da porta, elas viram vários atletas saindo (e batendo um nas mãos dos outros).

As garotas entraram, Rachel entrou por último logo atrás de Tina. Santana explicou porque todas estavam ali pra enfermeira – que ainda estava virada de costas, escrevendo algo e contando as caixas vazias de descongestionante.

Quando ela se virou, Rachel perdeu literalmente a habilidade de respirar por um momento.

"Ok, garotas – deixe-me pegar pra cada uma de vocês uma dose –" ela parou de repente ao olhar nos olhos de Rachel.

Todas as outras garotas na sala viraram a cabeça em direção à Rachel ao mesmo tempo. As perguntas silenciosas delas estavam destinadas a ficar sem resposta quanto Rachel se retirava lentamente antes de rapidamente sair correndo da sala, batendo a porta atrás dela.

Só Quinn a seguiu. O resto ficou e tomou a 'vitamina D.' Brittany tomou uma dose extra por Quinn e por Rachel.

Quinn rapidamente alcançou Rachel e a puxou pra sala de aula deserta mais próxima. Rachel imediatamente começou a soluçar, praticamente caindo de encontro ao peito de Quinn enquanto Quinn se escorava na mesa do professor, segurando Rachel firmemente ao redor da cintura dela.

"Shhh Rachel, está tudo bem," ela murmurou no cabelo da outra garota. Ela ficou momentaneamente distraída. "Uau. Seu cabelo está _realmente_ cheiroso." Rachel parou de chorar, só pra efetivamente olhar melhor pra Quinn com uma expressão de dúvida. "O que? Ele está."

Rachel riu. Quinn sorriu, imaginando se talvez fosse dessa forma que parecia começar a se apaixonar por alguém – mesmo se a maquiagem desse alguém estiver toda borrada pelas lágrimas e elas tenham deixado só um quadrado de umidade na sua camiseta de tanto chorar. Mesmo se esse alguém for uma garota. _Mas uma garota que tenha decidido me dar uma segunda chance_ , ela pensou.

"Desculpe-me por correr dessa forma. É só que, aquela _mulher_ ," ela falou entredentes, "é bem desprezível." Rachel olhou Quinn direto nos olhos e ferozmente disse, "Ela pediu pelo meu bebê. Ela queria minha garotinha par ela. Ela me encostou contra a parede no meu carro depois da escola um dia... Eu disse pra ela ir se danar, mas ainda – foi uma experiência bem chata. Vê-la tão de repente foi bem inesperado e desconcertante."

Quinn tinha escutado a expressão 'vendo vermelho' antes, mas ela nunca tinha experimentando-a. Quando Rachel disse a ela que Terri Schuester tinha feito de fato à Rachel naquele dia no carro dela, Quinn ficou imediatamente cheia de remorso por ter deixado a mulher mais velha ir embora _tão facilmente_. Ela merecia dano físico, pelo menos. Quinn estava definitivamente 'vendo vermelho'.

"Eu não posso acreditar nela!" Quinn disse. "Eu disse a ela pra _ficar longe_ de você, Rachel. Eu não posso acreditar que ela seria tão _estúpida_ de, na verdade, vir e pegar um trabalho aqui na escola. Que completa _idiota_!"

Rachel não estava certa de ter escutado corretamente. "O que? O que você quer dizer com você ter dito a ela pra ficar longe de mim? Quero dizer, _eu_ certamente disse a ela a mesma coisa. Mas eu não estava ciente de que você tivesse qualquer acerto com a Sra. Schuester, especialmente por minha conta."

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram. Ela nunca tinha pensado em Rachel descobrir que ela havia defendido a honra da outra garota – apesar de em secreto, e enquanto elas ainda estavam longe de ser o que alguém consideraria como _amigas_. De fato, mais cedo naquele mesmo dia ela tinha acabado de mandar Rachel se ligar – por ter beijado o _namorado_ dela – pelo amor de Deus.

Ela estava na verdade levemente envergonhada. Foi a vez dela corar enquanto dizia, "Bem, eu na verdade a vi saindo do seu carro naquele dia... Você parecia aborrecida... Quero dizer, eu sabia que eu provavelmente tinha te deixado aborrecida nem mesmo meia hora antes dela, mas isso me incomodou seriamente que ela tivesse incomodado você. Então eu falei com ela." Ela olhou pros sapatos. "Me desculpe se eu ultrapassei algum limite."

Rachel colocou uma mão embaixo do queixo de Quinn e levantou-o suficiente para que ela pudesse olhar a garota direto nos olhos. "Não, Quinn, isso foi perfeitamente correto. É algo que qualquer amigo teria feito, eu acho."

Elas sorriram uma pra outra timidamente, cada uma corando por razões altamente similares. Elas deram as mãos ( _Ainda novamente_ , Rachel pensou consigo feliz) e foram à procura das outras garotas do coral.

* * *

Depois da apresentação do mash-up delas (pro qual Rachel optou por _não_ tomar o descongestionante, dizendo que "eu tenho energia suficiente pra acompanhar _todas vocês_ , com vitamina D ou sem vitamina!"), as garotas bateram nas mãos umas das outras e se abraçaram, rindo excitadamente pra o que tinham acabado de fazer. Os caras também vieram parabenizá-las pela sua performance incrível. Resultou em outro abraço grupal e Rachel se achou novamente pressionada confortavelmente em Quinn.

Quando Rachel sorriu brilhantemente pra ela de dentro do mar de corpos do coral e gentilmente colocou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, esta sabia que enfiar os cotovelos nos lados de Finn _e_ Puck pra ficar próxima à Rachel tinha _definitivamente_ valido a pena.


	10. Jogo de beber de um homem só

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Quinn? Eu não entendo."

A voz de Finn estava chorosa e incessante e Quinn estava preocupada em ser forçada a bater nele se ele continuasse com essa linha de interrogatório repetitiva por mais tempo.

"Eu disse a você várias vezes, Finn. Acabamos. É isso. Eu não sinto o desejo de estar com você mais." Ela suspirou pesadamente, percebendo que talvez ela tenha dito de forma um pouco dura. _Mas, ele está pedindo,_ ela pensou. Ela virou diretamente pra ele e o encarou direto nos olhos e disse, "Não finja que você não esteja esperando isso há algum tempo, Finn. Nós só não funcionamos mais."

Ela virou pra sair quando Finn disse, "Isso é por causa de Rachel?" Quinn imediatamente parou. "É porque eu a beijei? Porque _ela_ deu em cima de _mim_ , sabe. Eu não fui o único culpado. Ela praticamente se _jogou_ em mim."

Quinn se virou de volta pra Finn. _Foi_ por causa de Rachel? "Não, Finn, _não_ foi por causa de Rachel." _Mentirosa. Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa,_ ela repetiu na cabeça. "É porque algumas vezes, pessoas mudam – pessoas crescem pra direções diferentes. Algumas pessoas não são destinadas a durar. Parta pra outra, Finn."

Enquanto ela ia embora, ela ouviu Finn socar o armário dele com raiva e soltar algum tipo de grito gutural. Ela se encolheu, mas continuou andando. _Esse garoto sempre teve problemas em conter a raiva,_ ela pensou nervosamente, aumentando o passo enquanto ela empurrava as portas pra sair do prédio.

* * *

Quinn não se distanciou muito – de fato, as portas da escola tinham acabado de fechar atrás dela quando ela as ouviu sendo jogadas forçosamente para ser abertas novamente, batendo na parede de cada lado da entrada. Ela rapidamente se virou em cento e oitenta graus, só pra se achar olhando pra Finn que parecia como se vapor pudesse comicamente jorrar das orelhas dele.

E ainda sim, Quinn estava achando a situação inteiramente de forma que trouxesse de volta à realidade e sem nenhum traço de comicidade.

"Finn," ela começou. "O que você quer?" Ela tentou soar mais confiante do que estava se sentindo. Finn estava estranhamente mais alto e substancialmente mais largo do que Quinn. E ele estava legitimamente a assustando. Seus olhos voaram pras mãos dele – elas estavam firmemente em forma de punhos, suas juntas estavam brancas pela força que ele estava exercendo.

"Isso é inacreditável! Eu fui _nada_ além de bom pra você, Quinn! Você não pode terminar comigo sem nenhuma razão!" Ele estava andando em direção a ela agora. Quinn se virou e começou a andar rapidamente pro carro dela. Ela pegou sua mochila do lado dela, procurando freneticamente pelas chaves – e tentando parecer como se ela não estivesse _freneticamente procurando pelas chaves dela._

"Não dê as costas pra mim, Quinn!"

"Finn, você precisa se acalmar. E você precisa me deixar em paz. Apenas se dê conta que de fato é realmente tão simples quanto é – _eu não quero mais estar com você!_ E, francamente, o jeito que você está agindo agora está me fazendo acreditar que eu tomei a decisão certa!"

Ela chegou ao carro dela e colocou a mão para destrancar a porta do lado do motorista. Finn, entretanto, tinha outros planos.

Ele agarrou o pulso dela com força – forte o suficiente para que ela deixasse sair um arfar chocado – e as chaves delas caíram pesadamente no chão. Ele a virou pra onde as costas dele estavam no carro. Ele tinha soltado o aperto no pulso dela só pra agarrar ambos os braços dela – com força. Ela deixou sair um assobio com a dor que ele estava infligindo nela.

"Você _não_ pode fazer isso comigo, Quinn. Você tem alguma ideia do que isso irá fazer com a minha reputação? Primeiro de tudo, eu me juntei ao clube do coral o que é _ruim o suficiente_ – você tem alguma ideia do tipo de merda que eu recebo dos caras no vestiário? E _então_ eu tenho que lidar com o fato de que você é presidente do _clube do celibato..._ O _**clube do celibato,**_ Quinn! Você sabe o quão imbecil isso me faz parecer?" Ele a sacudiu. Ele literalmente a sacudiu, e a cabeça dela quicou – como uma boneca de pano.

Ela sabia que ele era forte. Mas ela não tinha percebido o quão ele realmente era. E agora, ele estava abastecido pela raiva e o prospecto de potencial humilhação.

Quinn tentou manter o rosto impassível – ela não queria que Finn visse o tanto que ela estava assustada nesse momento.

"Olhe, Finn, eu sinto muito que você tem que lidar com tudo isso. Mas eu _nunca_ disse à você pra se juntar ao clube do coral. E eu nunca disse a você pra convidar pra sair a presidente do clube do celibato! Você fez isso tudo sozinho."

"É! E você disse sim! Por que você diria 'sim' se você só estava planejando terminar comigo? Você estava planejando me fazer parecer estúpido esse tempo todo?"

"Finn!" ela exclamou, _seriamente_ frustrada nesse momento. "Por que você está dizendo essas coisas? Claro que nunca foi meu objetivo! Você devia me conhecer melhor do que isso –"

"Oh, eu _conheço_ você, Quinn Fabray. Eu sei que você é a Rainha _Vadia_ dessa escola. Eu sei como você trata as pessoas. Até mesmo pessoas que você supostamente considera como _amigas_! Você acha que eu nunca notei como você trata Rachel horrivelmente? E ela supostamente é pra ser uma _colega de time_."

Quinn achou força dentro de si para empurrar Finn pra trás – o que resultou nele perder o aperto nos braços dela, mas ele veio com ainda mais intimidação do que antes.

"Não finja que você sabe _qualquer coisa_ sobre mim e Rachel. Nós somos amigas agora, Finn."

"É, e você está terminando comigo! Uau, as coisas mudam _super_ rápido, não é?"

Ele estava avançando nela novamente e Quinn estava certa de que ele iria bater nela. No rosto, provavelmente. Ela fechou os olhos e até mesmo foi tão longe quanto levantar a mão para proteger o rosto dela.

De repente, alguém gritou de alguns carros à distância, "HUDSON!"

Quinn ousou abrir um dos olhos. Ela viu Finn – com as mãos ainda fechadas em punhos, meio levantadas na frente dele – e ela viu ninguém menos que suas melhores amigas, Santana e Brittany. Elas tinham começado a correr nesse ponto. Santana chegou no carro de Quinn primeiro, e ela imediatamente se colocou – mãos plantadas _firmemente_ nos quadris – entre Quinn e Finn.

"O que temos aqui, Hudson? De repente decidiu que é legal bater em _garotas_?" Santana disse.

"Saia daqui, _Lopez_ , isso não é da sua conta," Finn grunhiu de volta – a raiva ainda não tinha saído de seus olhos.

Brittany tinha puxado Quinn pra ela – ela estava segurando-a, protegendo tanto do corpo dela quanto podia de Finn. Ela tinha envolvido os braços ao redor de Quinn e esta tinha encolhido notavelmente quando a mão de Brittany entrou em contato com os hematomas já se formando que Finn tinha deixado pra trás. Eles eram monstruosos – assim como as patas dele do tamanho de frigideiras.

Santana notou a interação entre Brittany e Quinn e ela mesmo começou a se enraivecer.

"Adivinha, Franketeen? Quando você _machuca fisicamente_ minha _melhor amiga_ , isso _torna-se_ meu problema." Ela começou a andar em direção a Finn, fazendo com que ele se afastasse enquanto ela avançava. "Primeiro de tudo, eu acho que Figgins ficará interessado em saber que Brittany e eu pegamos você _batendo_ em uma estudante no terreno da escola." Finn bufou. "Depois, eu _sei_ que a Treinadora Sylvester ficará positivamente _animada_ que você não só _machucou_ a Capitã Cheerio dela – mas a melhor maldita líder de torcida do esquadrão inteiro." Finn visivelmente engoliu com dificuldade. "E nós terminaremos isso com uma rápida mensagem para Puck – que irá informar _todos_ no time de futebol – que o bom e velho Finn Hudson gosta de _bater em garotas_. Estou certa de que eles terão muito que dizer sobre isso, não é mesmo, Hudson?" Finn tremeu – nenhum dos caras do time estava bem com isso. Claro, se Finn tivesse conseguido engravidar Quinn ou algo do tipo, ele provavelmente receberia cumprimentos de todos. Mas bater nela? Ele seria um pária.

"Ok, eu entendi..."

"Não, eu não estou certa de que você tenha entendido," Santana respondeu. "Você errou e errou _muito_. Você vai pedir desculpas à Quinn, você vai agir _civilizadamente_ e não como o estranhamente alto Neandertal que você tem sido hoje, e você vai manter suas chorumelas pra si mesmo. Ou então eu direi à Figgins. E Sue. E Puck. Eu não tenho que pôr um dedo em você pra destruí-lo. Mas se você pôr outro dedo nela, eu _farei_ tudo que for pra fazer sua existência um completo pesadelo. Estamos entendidos?"

Um impulso de raiva final pareceu fluir por Finn – Santana podia ver isso nos olhos dele e ela se preparou pra fazer o que fosse preciso pra mantê-lo longe de Brittany e Quinn. Mas a riva pareceu deixá-lo tão rápido quanto tinha vindo.

Ele deixou cair a cabeça derrotado e envergonhado. "Eu entendi," ele murmurou baixo.

"Me desculpe, o que? Eu não ouvi bem você. Havia uma _desculpa_ aí em algum lugar?" Ela encarou com dureza, sua voz praticamente pingando de atitude.

"Eu disse que entendi. Não acontecerá de novo. Quinn," ele se moveu para dar um passo adiante, em direção onde Quinn estava parada, protegida atrás de Brittany.

Santana, entretanto, não deixou. Ela colocou uma mão firme no peito de Finn, ficando entre ele e as garotas novamente. "Naninanão, Frankenteen. Diga o que você tem a dizer. Daqui."

Finn cerrou os dentes antes de se dirigir à Quinn novamente. "Quinn, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não devia ter reagido desse jeito. Mas," ele continuou desesperadamente. "Você não pode entender o motivo pelo qual estou tão aborrecido com isso? Os caras no time –"

"OK!" Santana interrompeu. "Claramente você nunca dominou a Arte da Desculpa. Saia daqui, Finn, antes que eu faça _você_ sair."

Ele mandou uma última encarada na direção de Santana antes de se virar abruptamente e sair batendo o pé em direção ao próprio carro.

Santana secretamente esperou que ele tropeçasse no próprio pezão dele. Ele não o fez. Ela deu de ombros.

Ela se virou de volta pras melhores amigas dela. Os olhos de Quinn estavam fechados e ela tinha os braços envolvidos na cintura de Brittany com a cabeça descansando no ombro da loira mais alta. Santana andou até elas, colocando a mão esquerda sobre a de Brittany - que estava situada no lado de Quinn.

"Quinn?" Brittany perguntou suavemente. Quinn não emitiu nenhuma reposta ou deu nenhuma indicação de que iria se mover em breve.

Uma única lágrima conseguiu achar seu caminho atrás da pálpebra direita dela. Santana se esticou e acariciou a bochecha de Quinn gentilmente, enxugando a lágrima ofensiva no processo.

"Me desculpe por não ter chegado aqui rápido o suficiente, Q," Santana disse suavemente, sua mão ainda firmemente colocada na bochecha de Quinn. Enquanto Santana dizia isso, os olhos de Quinn lentamente se abriram e ela olhou para Santana com uma expressão triste no rosto. "Eu disse a você que eu nunca deixaria nada como isso acontecer a você. Não de novo, não depois dele." Ela deixou a mão cair do rosto de Quinn e levemente – até mesmo gentilmente – correu os dedos pelos hematomas no bíceps de Quinn. "Me desculpe, me desculpe, eu não ter chegado aqui a tempo..."

Tudo que Santana pôde pensar foi sobre a última vez que ela estava atrasada demais – a última vez que ela tinha falhado em manter sua melhor amiga em segurança.

* * *

 _Foi na noite anterior do começo do oitavo ano das garotas. Santana e Brittany estavam dormindo na casa de Quinn – era uma tradição que elas tinham compartilhado desde que elas todas tinham se tornado amigas na primeira série. A noite anterior do primeiro dia do ano escolar, elas todas ficavam na casa de uma das outras garotas. Esse ano, foi a casa de Quinn._

 _As garotas estavam assistindo televisão na sala e os pais de Quinn estavam no escritório do pai dela. Russell Fabray tinha consumido um pouco de uísque demais. E por 'um pouco demais,' era suficiente dizer que ele estava praticamente incoerente. Judy Fabray teria ajudado a levá-lo até o quarto deles e para longe dos olhos e ouvidos das jovens garotas na sala do lado – mas ela também tinha consumido uma quantidade impressionante da bebida cara e finamente envelhecida._

 _Na sala, Brittany acidentalmente tinha derrubado o copo de ponche de frutas. Quinn se encolheu. Brittany começou a se desculpar abundantemente, mas Quinn disse pra ela parar. "Não é problema, B. Eu só vou pegar alguns papéis toalha."_

" _É, B," Santana reiterou. "Nós deixaremos o carpete como novo novamente." As garotas todas sorriram umas pras outras e Quinn e Santana marcharam pra cozinha pra pegar alguns equipamentos de limpeza para enxugar e, esperançosamente, remover a mancha do carpete branco e impecável._

 _No caminho de volta pra sala, elas passaram pelo escritório de Russell. Ele viu o que eles estavam carregando e gritou pra Quinn, "Quinn! Pra que tudo isso? Você está fazendo uma bagunça aí?"_

 _Quinn imediatamente disse pra Santana ir pra sala para tentar começar a enxugar o ponche. Ela virou pro pai. "N-nada, Papai. Nós só estamos vendo TV."_

 _Russell bufou e se levantou da cadeira de couro bem gasta dele antes de avançar em Quinn. Ele agarrou o pulso dela e começou a cambalear até a sala com sua pequena figura trilhando sem jeito atrás dele._

 _Quando ele viu Santana de quatro, pressionando vigorosamente na mancha vermelha florescendo – ele pirou, virando pra Quinn._

" _Você fez isso? Você fez isso pro meu carpete? Depois de tudo que sua mãe e eu fazemos por você, é assim que você nos paga – sua pirralha ingrata!" Ele levantou a mão antes de permitir que esta balançasse pra frente e pegasse Quinn na mandíbula._

 _Antes mesmo dela perceber o que ela estava fazendo, Santana estava de pé e estava empurrando – com toda a força que seu corpinho de doze anos podia reunir – Russell Fabray pra longe da filha dele. Brittany também correu – mas ela correu pra Quinn, cuidadosamente pegando as mãos de Quinn nas suas e levando-a pra longe da cena e pra cozinha à procura de algum gelo._

 _Santana ficou em pé encarando Russell, silenciosamente o provocando a se mover atrás das loiras. Ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, ele só engoliu o resto do uísque dele – que tinha mantido firme em sua mão esquerda durante todo o acontecido, impressivamente – ele não tinha derrubado uma gota._

 _Santana viu ele cambalear de volta pro escritório e deslizar a porta pra fechar atrás dele. Ela entrou na cozinha e levemente passou os dedos na mandíbula de Quinn – ela tinha enxugado as lágrimas das bochechas da sua melhor amiga e tinha envolvido ambas as garotas em um abraço apertado. Naquela noite, todas elas se abraçaram em uma massa de corpos no meio da cama de Quinn. Em algum ponto durante a noite, todas choraram – Santana e Brittany, por Quinn; e Quinn, pelo pai dela._

 _Na manhã seguinte, Judy Fabray deu à sua filha caçula a primeira lição real de aplicação de maquiagem. Ela tinha, afinal de contas, muita prática._

* * *

Santana relembrava o olhar de choque e descrédito que tinha permeado as feições de Quinn naquele momento antes da mão de Russell Fabray entrar em contato com o rosto dela. Ela tinha jurado que nunca deixaria isso acontecer à Quinn novamente – ou à Brittany, pra falar a verdade (apesar dos pais dela serem bem mais legais do que os de Quinn). Só de ver os machucados nos braços de Quinn, era o suficiente para infundir um sentimento de fracasso dentro de Santana.

Quinn conhecia aquele olhar bem demais. Ela soltou um dos braços da cintura de Brittany e segurou estendido pra Santana, puxando a garota pra um abraço de três. "Não é culpa sua, San. Eu sei que você se sente assim, mas eu prometo que não é. Não foi naquela época e não é agora." Quinn colocou a bochecha no topo da cabeça de Santana. "Vocês são as melhores amigas que eu poderia esperar."

Com isso, Brittany sorriu – ela se inclinou e beijou Quinn e Santana na bochecha.

* * *

Rachel deixou o auditório mais ou menos uma hora depois da escola acabar. Brad tinha sido gentil o suficiente para ficar pra trás e trabalhar em 'Maybe This Time' com ela; a música já estava em seu repertório, mas depois de fazer o vídeo pra seu último adicional no MySpace, ela tinha percebido que havia alguns aspectos dela no qual ela _tinha_ que melhorar.

Ela parou no armário dela, pegando os livros pro final de semana. Ela tinha teste de cálculo na segunda que ela _não_ estava ansiando estudar – ela era _seriamente_ ruim em cálculo.

Ela saiu da escola e apertou mais o cachecol no pescoço dela. O vento estava assoprando bem forte e parecia achar todos os espaços no casaco dela – efetivamente a congelando até os ossos.

Enquanto ela se aproximava do carro dela e jogava a mochila no banco traseiro, ela notou as três Cheerios do outro lado do estacionamento. Ela entrou no carro e ligou antes de dirigir e parar atrás do que ela reconheceu como o carro de Quinn.

"Oi garotas," ela hesitantemente disse enquanto saía do carro.

"Oh, oi Rachel!" Brittany exclamou contente, um sorriso iluminando o rosto dela. Ela se soltou de Santana e Quinn e pulou pra Rachel enquanto esta se juntava a elas. Ela abraçou Rachel com força e colocou a mão na barriguinha de Rachel. As sobrancelhas de Rachel levantaram com o gesto. Brittany perguntou, "Já está chutando?"

Rachel riu. "Não, Brittany. O bebê não é grande o suficiente para isso ainda. Também, você deve saber isso já que você está me ajudando a compilar uma lista de possíveis nomes de bebê – o bebê é uma _garota_!"

Com essa notícia, Brittany ficou boquiaberta e deu em Rachel outro abraço enorme. "Isso é incrível, Rach!" Brittany então pulou sobre Santana e Quinn. "Rachel vai ter uma menina!"

Rachel olhou Quinn no olho. A outra garota estava sorrindo pra Rachel, mas Rachel podia dizer que havia algo mais por trás do sorriso – os olhos dela estavam incrivelmente tristes e isso fez o coração de Rachel doer.

Santana acenou pra Rachel, um pequeno sorriso também agraciando suas feições. "Parabéns, Berry."

"Obrigada, Santana."

Brittany continuou a pular contente. A mente de Rachel entrou em ação. Ela tomou uma decisão, a qual ela racionalizou pelo fato de que, primeiro – ela precisava descobrir o que estava errado com Quinn – segundo – ela desesperadamente precisava de qualquer ajuda extra que ela podia conseguir em cálculo – e, terceiro – ela realmente achava que seria divertido tentar escolher nomes de bebês.

"Eu estava pensando," ela começou. As três Cheerios imediatamente focaram nela; Brittany parou de pular. "Vocês estariam interessadas em passar a noite na minha casa? Eu realmente amaria conversar sobre nomes de bebês... Mas eu também seriamente preciso de alguma ajuda em cálculo, se, talvez, Santana e Quinn pudessem ser tão gentis em me ajudar nessa área?"

Brittany instantaneamente virou os olhos de cachorrinho pidão pra Santana – a garota estava perdida.

"Claro, Berry. Britanny e eu iremos. Q?"

Rachel viu Santana colocar gentilmente a mão dela no topo da de Quinn, questionando a garota silenciosamente. Quinn rapidamente trocou olhares com Santana antes de se virar pra Rachel.

"Claro, Rachel. Eu amaria ir."

Rachel sorriu pras garotas na frente dela. "Ótimo! Está certo, então." Rachel rapidamente mandou mensagem pra Santana e Quinn com seu endereço para que elas pudessem achar a casa dela e então ela saiu para se aprontar pra festa do pijama.

A primeira festa do pijama que Rachel Berry já havia sido anfitriã.

Santana e Brittany deram, cada uma, um abraço final em Quinn antes de ir pro carro de Santana, então pras suas respectivas casas pra pegar o necessário pra ir pra de Rachel.

Quinn entrou no carro dela e suspirou. Rachel não tinha visto os machucados dela por causa do jeito que ela ficara parada com Santana na frente da maior parte do corpo dela. Ela não queria que a garota visse seus machucados na festa do pijama, também. _Bem_ , ela decidiu, _eu usarei mangas longas hoje à noite. Sem problema._

Apesar do seu confronto emocional da tarde com Finn, Quinn estava se permitindo sentir felicidade incomparável ao fato de que ela iria passar a noite na casa de Rachel Berry. As coisas estavam definitivamente melhorando.


	11. Com os braços bem abertos

**N/T: Nick Faberry você vai ter que esperar os caps de hoje para ver se elas vão estudar ou o que hahaha Obrigada pela review tão rápida :D E obrigada por estar acompanhando a história ;)**

Enquanto Rachel dirigia pra casa, ela tinha que cuidadosamente se relembrar que ' _Dirigir em alta velocidade é ilegal, Rachel. Diminua! Não é só sua vida.'_ Ainda levou uma grande quantidade de esforço para ganhar controle suficiente sobre si para chegar em casa de uma maneira saudável e a tempo.

Quando ela finalmente chegou em casa, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi procurar os pais dela. Acabou que só Brendon estava em casa. Aparentemente, alguns turnos foram mudados no trabalho e Marcus iria estar em um plantão duplo a noite toda. Isso momentaneamente fez com que Rachel se preocupasse com seu Papaizinho – sono, afinal de contas, era um fator muito importante em qualquer estilo de vida saudável. Sem isso, como uma pessoa podia (muito menos um doutor de pronto socorro) ser esperada que funcionasse na sua completude? Brendon calmamente reassugurou a ela que seu Papaizinho ficaria bem e que ela definitivamente não deveria se preocupar tanto.

Rachel então começou a recitar o discurso que ela tinha planejado no seu caminho da escola pra casa – o discurso dizia o quão importante era cultivar relacionamentos durante a adolescência e como Brendon iria contribuir para um potencial esmagamento na vida social se ele não permitisse que as (novas) amigas de Rachel viessem para passar a noite.

Não era necessário dizer que Brendon realmente não via nenhum problema com toda a questão, nem um pouco.

"Estou na verdade incrivelmente cansado, tem sido uma longa semana. Aqui está $40," ele disse enquanto colocava o dinheiro na mesa. "Eu vou me anexar lá em cima – provavelmente tomar um longo e quente banho e deitar mais cedo com meu mais novo livro de Sookie Stackhouse."

Rachel fez uma cara à admissão do seu Papai em relação à seu último material de leitura do que estava na moda, mas ela o abraçou de qualquer forma antes de ficar pulando alegremente.

"Eu sei que eu não tenho que lhe dizer pra se comportar, Rachel. Você é uma boa garota." Rachel apenas sorriu brilhantemente pro seu Papaizinho antes de reassegurá-lo que, sim, elas todas iriam se comportar bem.

"E quanto problema pode uma garota grávida de dezesseis anos pode entrar de qualquer forma, Papai?" Rachel brincou. Brendon replicou por parecer pensativo por um momento e então fazer cócegas sem parar em Rachel até que ela quase caísse no chão em um montinho.

O telefone de Rachel vibrando na mesa da cozinha, os distraiu.

Ela rapidamente cruzou o cômodo para pegar o telefone dela. Quinn tinha mandado uma mensagem pra ela.

* * *

Quinn fez o caminho da escola pra casa bem rapidamente. Seus pais foram fáceis em ser convencidos quando ela pediu permissão para dormir na casa de uma amiga – eles já tinham começado a beber.

A tarefa mais difícil era achar uma camiseta de manga longa adequada para dormir. Ela vasculhou seu armário e finalmente achou uma camisa de manga longa sem tema de Natal (um desafio). Era de algodão, vermelha e gola em v – muito confortável. Seria perfeita. Ela foi e colocou a camiseta junto com um shortinho preto – ela facilmente justificaria o fato de que ela já estava de pijamas ao apontar para si mesma que a camiseta e o short produziam mais cobertura do que o uniforme da Cheerios que ela já estava usando.

Ela tentou não se encolher quando puxava a camiseta pela cabeça – até mesmo sentir o peso dela contra seus machucados causava desconforto. Ela sentiu uma ponta de tristeza que Finn tinha dentro de si o potencial para tratá-la daquela forma, infligir tal dano que até mesmo a camiseta descansando em sua pele a machucasse. E então ela só sentia raiva – a qual ela tentou ignorar.

Enquanto ela deixava seu quarto, lembrou de pegar a mochila – tinha seus materiais de cálculo nela e, aparentemente, eles seriam úteis.

Não levou muito tempo para ela achar a casa de Rachel. O endereço lhe soou familiar e Quinn percebeu que Rachel vivia na mesma rua que a Capitã Cheerio anterior – Stacey Johnson. Esta tinha, na verdade, se transferido pra uma escola diferente depois que Sue tinha promovido Quinn para Capitã e destituído Stacey para a base da pirâmide – aparentemente, ela tinha cometido o terrível erro de falar mal das técnicas da Treinadora pro resto do esquadrão. Se havia uma coisa que Sue _nunca_ toleraria, era um motim. Quinn estava numa posição boa para tomar conta e foi facilmente aceita pelo resto das Cheerios quando Sue tornou oficial.

Quinn estacionou o carro perto do meio fio. Ela viu o carro de Rachel, então ela sabia com certeza de que ela estava na casa certa (além disso, a placa de Rachel lia: INGÉNUE, uma dica certeira).

Incerta de como ela deveria proceder, Quinn puxou o telefone e mandou uma mensagem pra Rachel.

 **Quinn:** Oi INGÉNUE. É seguro eu entrar? Ou eu terei que enfrentar a Inquisição dos seus pais? Eu posso potencialmente enrolar até eles irem pra cama. Deixe-me saber.

Ela mexeu com o rádio por um tempo, esperando Rachel responder. Quando seu telefone vibrou, ela rapidamente abriu a mensagem.

 **Rachel** : Eu convenci Papai a segurar a Inquisição para a segunda dormida, então tá limpo! (isto é, ele já está acomodado lá em cima com um banho quente e Sookie Stackhouse) Entre, Quinn.

Quinn não pôde interromper o sorriso que floresceu em seu rosto. Ela pegou a bolsa pra noite e a mochila e fez seu caminho pela calçada para porta da frente de Rachel, avidamente antecipando o que quer que a noite estava guardando para as garotas.

* * *

Depois de Santana e Brittany chegarem (ambas já em sua roupa de dormir, que consistia em camisetas e shorts também), elas pediram pizza e então se espalharam na sala. Santana estava em completa reverência da coleção de filmes dos Berry´s.

"Está classificado por gênero," Rachel tinha dito.

"De jeito nenhum, Berry," Santana tinha dito, uma expressão de maravilhamento completamente infantil no rosto enquanto ela verificava prateleira depois de prateleira. "Ai Meu Deus, quem é o fã de filme de terror na sua família? Você facilmente tem cada um dos top 20 filmes de horror de todos os tempos. Talvez o top 50 – infelizmente, eu não saberia. Eu não vi todos eles." Com isso, Santana fez um beicinho ( _adoravelmente_ , Brittany pensou).

"Meu Papaizinho – aquele que está trabalho hoje à noite – é um grande fã. É meio assustador. Papai e eu brincamos com ele sobre isso o tempo todo. E ele normalmente acaba assistindo qualquer nova adição à coleção dele sozinho. Eu, pelo menos, sou uma completa e total _bundona_ em questão de ver filmes assustadores. Eu não posso lidar. Especialmente dormindo sozinha no meu quarto." Rachel visivelmente tremeu. " _Não_ é legal. Eu fico tão facilmente assustada."

"Perfeito!" Brittany exclamou. A cabeça de Rachel virou imediatamente para a garota super entusiasmada, imaginando o que diabos era tão 'perfeito' sobre Rachel estar pra lá de assustada. Brittany notou e esclareceu, "Bem, você tem um monte de filmes de terror. Santana gosta de vê-los porque nos dá uma razão pra ficar de conchinha desde que _eu tenho_ medo deles, também. Então agora, Santana quer ver um filme de terror." Santana bateu a mão na testa. Brittany continuou, "Rachel, você normalmente fica com medo porque você tem que dormir sozinha, mas você terá todas nós três com você hoje à noite. E você pode ficar aconchegada em Quinn já que Santana e eu vamos nos aconchegar. Então realmente, todo mundo fica confortável e feliz!" Brittany terminou batendo as palmas das mãos contentemente.

Santana, com a mão ainda pressionada na testa, procedeu a murmurar frases selecionadas em Espanhol bem baixo. Rachel, com a boca aberta comicamente, estava olhando entre uma Brittany animada e uma Santana envergonhada – seus olhos então mudaram pra Quinn. A única resposta dela foi dar ligeiramente de ombros na direção de Rachel como se dissesse, ' _É, realmente foi sempre desse jeito. E é, elas tem dormido juntas por algum tempo.'_

"Tudo bem então," Rachel quebrou o silêncio que estava rapidamente se tornando estranho (pra algumas pessoas na sala). "Santana, eu acho que você pode fazer a honra de escolher um filme para nós vermos. Desde que a evidência que foi apresentada pra que vejamos um filme de horror seria benéfico para _todas_ as partes envolvidas," aqui, os olhos de Rachel mudaram e então ficaram permanentemente grudados nos de Quinn. "Eu acho que você deveria ir em frente e escolher algo que seja _incrivelmente_ amedrontador."

Com as palavras finais de Rachel, Quinn se achou experimentando um sorriso quase doloroso de tão largo em seu rosto. Rachel definitivamente não tinha se afastado do abraço que Brittany tinha deixado implícito que iria haver. De fato, o encarar de Rachel estava mandando todos os tipos de borboletas flutuando pelo estômago de Quinn.

 _Será uma boa noite,_ ela pensou.

Rachel, por outro lado, estava mentalmente se batendo nas costas pela iniciativa. _Bom jeito de plantar a semente, Rachel. Bom jeito de plantar a semente..._

"Ok," Santana bufou, finalmente removendo a mão do rosto. "Esse aqui deve er bom. Puck me disse que era épico antes, eu só nunca dormi numa casa onde as pessoas _de fato_ o tivesse." Ela jogou o DVD para Rachel que foi inseri-lo no extravagante ( e por isso parecendo complicado ) sistema de entretenimento.

O título na tela para Carrie subiu e Quinn achou que essa era _sua_ vez de se bater na testa.

"Eu iria preferir algo com Mia Kirshner," Rachel suspirou. "Mas acho que isso vai servir por enquanto."

"O que diabos Mia Kirshner fez que vale a pena assistir?" Quinn perguntou, hesitando só brevemente antes de adicionar, "Além de The L Word."

"Nós temos The Black Dahlia, ela está nele. Eu ouvi que é bem bom."

"Se por 'bem bom' você quer dizer **entediante**!" Santana se meteu apaixonadamente. "E desde quando você vê The L Word, Q?" Ela perguntou essa última parte com um sorriso malicioso.

"Desde que você e Brittany deixaram as temporadas 1, 2 e 3 no meu quarto. _Totalmente_ imperceptível."

"Santana disse que nós estávamos tentando deixar uma dica!" Brittany exclamou orgulhosamente.

Satnana grunhiu brincando antes de pular em Brittany (sentada na poltrona reclinável) e fez cócegas nela com fervor. Rachel riu e bateu brincando na bunda de Santana quando ela passou por ela (incitando um "Uou! Cuidado, Berry!") antes de se jogar no sofá ao lado de Quinn.

 _Bem_ do lado de Quinn.

 _É,_ Quinn pensou. _Será uma boa noite._


	12. A fraqueza em mim

Não passou nem vinte minutos de Carrie quando Rachel começou a murmurar, "Estou tão feliz em ter dois pais gays, estou tão feliz em ter dois pais gays..."

"Berry," Santana murmurou do lugar dela na poltrona reclinável, aninhada bem perto de Brittany. "Pare de choramingar. Nada sequer _aconteceu_ ainda."

A única resposta de Rachel foi fungar ligeiramente e aumentar a pressão do seu aperto na perna de Quinn.

Porque, sim, ela estava enrolada no sofá em posição fetal com sua mão na parte superior da coxa de Quinn e suas mãos estavam enroladas fortemente ao redor de dita coxa. Quinn estava sentada com as pernas esticadas na frente dela, pés repousando na mesinha de café.

Rachel estava segurando nela por tudo que era mais sagrado. Ela tinha _dito_ que era uma bundona e não estava ciente de como Santana já tinha esquecido tão facilmente o que ela dissera. _Ah sim,_ ela pensou, _eu sei bem porque ela já esqueceu – as mãos de Brittany estão fora de vista desde antes de eu ir e fazer pipoca pra todo mundo... Só levou cinco minutos para que elas começassem um comportamento inapropriado na minha sala de estar!_

Rachel foi dirigida pra longe dos seus pensamentos quando ela sentiu a mão de Quinn ao seu lado. A loira se inclinou pra baixo, posicionando os lábios logo acima da orelha de Rachel e sussurrou, "Está tudo bem, Rach. Eu não vou a lugar algum. E Santana e Brittany? Elas não zoarão você se você ficar com medo. Elas provavelmente ficarão completamente incoerentes antes de qualquer coisa realmente intensa aconteça, de qualquer forma." Ela arrasou a mão dela – em um movimento dolorosamente lento, Rachel notou – pra longe do lado de Rachel e de volta pra tigela de pipoca.

A respiração de Rachel tinha ficado presa na garganta desde o primeiro momento que a mão de Quinn tinha passeado pelo seu lado através da camiseta fina que ela normalmente usava pra dormir. Quando a mão de Quinn tinha se afastado, a sensação de dedos fantasmas contra o seu lado vestido tinha causado às pálpebras de Rachel um flutuante fechamento. O tremor que correu pelo seu corpo à perda de contato foi involuntário, mas Rachel não o tiraria, mesmo se ela pudesse.

Porque imediatamente, a mão de Quinn estava de volta ao lugar e ela estava se inclinando novamente sobre Rachel. Rachel não pôde deixar de ver a preocupação atrelada aos olhos dela – ela podia ouvi-la em sua voz. "Você está com frio?" Quinn perguntou.

Momentaneamente com a língua presa pela doce exalação de ar na sua orelha, Rachel titubeou. _Sim. Não. Talvez_. "N- não," ela gaguejou. Ela mordeu o lábio e encolheu suas sobrancelhas juntas. _Resposta errada, Rachel!_

"Não?" Quinn perguntou.

 _Uma segunda chance!_ Rachel pensou. "É," foi sua resposta dessa vez. "Estou com um pouquinho de frio." _Mas eu estou completamente sem vontade de me mover dessa posição pra fazer algo em relação a isso._

Quinn não respondeu verbalmente. Ao invés disso, ela se esticou e pegou a coberta das costas do sofá e gentilmente a colocou sobre o corpo de Rachel.

"Melhor?" Quinn perguntou.

Todo a força de vontade reunida por Rachel deu a ela força suficiente pra fazer uma coisa – acenar com a cabeça num incrivelmente pequeno gesto de afirmativa.

Infelizmente, esse movimento do seu rosto na pele da coxa de Quinn causou um turbilhão totalmente novo de problemas pra Rachel.

 _Ai meu Deus,_ a mente de Rachel entrou em ebulição. _A pele de Quinn é possivelmente a coisa mais macia que eu já senti na minha vida! E isso inclui o lindo cachecol de cachemira que Papai me deu no último Hanukkah..._ Antes que ela pudesse se parar – antes que o cérebro de Rachel pudesse alcançar suas mãos – ela se achou soltando o aperto na perna de Quinn. Sua mão direita começou a _acariciar_ a carne exposta de Quinn. Rachel pode até talvez ter _passado o rosto_ suavemente na maravilhosamente suave pele embaixo do seu rosto. _Ai Meu Deus, Ai Meu Deus, AI Meu Deus,_ Rachel freneticamente pensou quando sua mente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela imediatamente parou toda a movimentação. Sem qualquer percepção da outra garota, Rachel se sentou de forma correta, seus olhos imediatamente procurando os de Quinn numa tentativa de explicar suas ações.

Mas ela não conseguiu ver os olhos de Quinn. De fato, os olhos de Quinn estavam fechados. E ela estava mordendo o lábio gentilmente entre os dentes. _Bem, isso é o que eu chamaria de incrivelmente sexy,_ Rachel pensou consigo mesma. A mão direita de Rachel ainda estava no topo da coxa de Quinn, então ela deu um leve apertão na perna antes de sussurrar, "Quinn?"

Os olhos de Quinn flutuaram – _flutuaram_ – e se abriram, e Rachel não pôde evitar que o pequeno sorriso achasse o caminho para seus lábios com esse movimento. Quinn piscou algumas vezes antes de responder, "Sim, Rach? Tem algo errado?"

Rachel ficou temporariamente sem saber o que dizer – ela assumiu que Quinn estava totalmente ciente do que tinha acontecido – com as mãos de Rachel praticamente _molestando_ a perna de Quinn; então, desde que Quinn parecia estar fingindo que nada acontecera, isso fez Rachel supor que ela _também_ devia fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

"Uhh, não. Não há nada errado," Rachel disse rapidamente. "Eu só não queria machucar sua perna de apertar tão forte." Quinn apenas sorriu ligeiramente e balançou a cabeça.

"Você não está me machucando de forma alguma, Rachel." _Você teria que ser bem mais rude do que isso,_ a mente de Quinn disse pra ela.

"Tudo bem, só pensei que deveria checar," Rachel disse antes de voltar a se deitar. Dessa vez, ela de propósito deitou a cabeça mais perto do estômago de Quinn – assim provendo para si mesma uma ampla visão da coxa na frente dela. _A pele dela é realmente linda_ , Rachel pensou. Novamente, como se por vontade própria, seus dedos lentamente fizeram seu caminho de volta pra perna de Quinn. Ela levemente tocou sua mão na pele – primeiro cada dedo, um de cada vez, e então a palma da sua mão descansou totalmente contra a coxa de Quinn. Estando perto o suficiente do estômago de Quinn, Rachel sentiu (mais do que ouviu) Quinn respirar profundamente e soltar lentamente.

O filme continuou. Os _dedos_ de Rachel continuaram. Ela se achou mais envolvida com a pele embaixo dos seus dedos, do que com as manipulações horríveis que estavam acontecendo na tela. Como se tornava vastamente mais aparente que Quinn não estava planejando _nada_ para parar Rachel de tocá-la, os movimentos de Rachel se tornaram mais liberais. Um surto de felicidade fluiu pelo corpo de Rachel enquanto ela sentia a própria mão de Quinn embaixo da coberta – começando a levemente imitar os movimentos de Rachel no braço exposto desta. Dentro de trinta minutos mais ou menos, Rachel estava certa de que ela tinha mapeado cada centímetro da pele da coxa direita de Quinn com o seu toque. _Se somente eu pudesse ter acesso total ao resto do corpo dela,_ Rachel pensou.

E então ela percebeu o que ela tinha pensado. E ela parou. Os dedos de Quinn continuaram a se mover por um segundo ou dois depois de Rachel ter parado, e então sua mão também parou. Quinn moveu a mão pro rosto de Rachel e ela começou a levemente retirar o cabelo do rosto dela, correndo os dedos por ela suavemente, calmamente. "Tudo bem?" ela mal sussurrou. Mas Rachel escutara.

Rachel escutara e Rachel percebera com um assombro que a resposta era 'não'. Não, ela não estava ok. Ela estava deitada no colo da garota e – não que importasse que essa fosse a garota que tinha a torturado por anos – ela tinha percebido em um impressionante momento de claridade que ela queria _mais_ do que simplesmente deitar em seu colo. Ela _queria_ Quinn. O fato de que essa revelação fosse tão impressionante pra Rachel também a confundiu – Rachel tinha sido a possuidora atípica de uma _quedinha_ por Quinn há _meses_. Quando Finn tinha contado pela primeira à Rachel que ele estava namorando Quinn, ela tinha ficado surpresa – mas só surpresa porque, bem, isso queria dizer que Quinn estava fora do mercado. E (provavelmente) hétero. Rachel tinha ido tão longe quanto tentar seduzir Finn para causar dissensão entre Finn e Quinn para que ela pudesse ter a oportunidade de perseguir Quinn pra si.

 _Obviamente_ , Rachel notou tristemente para si mesma, _isso não funcionou_. Então novamente, a gravidez de Rachel tinha jogado um balde de água fria em seus planos também. Ela não era desejável para Quinn antes – não havia _forma alguma_ que Quinn iria querer algo com ela depois que ela descobrira que Rachel estava _grávida._

 _E ainda sim, aqui estávamos nós_ , Rachel confirmou pra si mesma. _Se, depois de tudo isso, era possível para Quinn e eu sermos amigas – deitar aqui nesse sofá e ter perdoado e esquecido as indiscrições passadas – por que não seria possível para Quinn e eu sermos mais?_ Mas havia várias razões bem óbvias para Rachel do motivo pelo qual as coisas não podiam funcionar entre elas.

Um – Quinn era incrivelmente religiosa e então potencialmente tinha objeções fortes à relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Esse primeiro ponto, Rachel descontou por lembrar a si mesma sobre as menções à The L Word mais cedo naquela noite. De fato, Quinn não pareceu aversa ao show de forma alguma. E o show continua sexo lésbico – _muito_ sexo lésbico.

Dois – Quinn era a presidente do Clube do Celibato.

Quando ela pensou no segundo ponto, Rachel imediatamente brigou consigo mesma. _Não é tudo sobre_ _ **sexo**_ _, Rachel!_ Mas então ela titubeou. Ela deveria saber melhor. Em sua condição de grávida com seus hormônios pregando várias peças nela, pensar sobre sexo _não_ era o melhor jeito de lidar com a presente situação. E certamente não ajudava na clareação de sua mente. Bem o oposto, na verdade...

Três – Bem possível o problema mais importante... Quinn não era livre. Ela tinha Finn. Finn tinha Quinn. Rachel tinha um bebê crescendo em sua barriga e uma transa de uma noite que ela não podia lembrar nem pra salvar a própria vida. Se mesmo ela quisesse lembrar...

E então a mente de Rachel parou de fazer listas e testar teoremas em sua mente. Ela decidiu que era legitimamente ok _querer algo_. Ela podia _querer_ Quinn. Na verdade, ela podia ir tão longe quanto dizer que era ok _perseguir_ Quinn. _Talvez meu erro tenha sido simplesmente avançar na pessoa errada da relação,_ Rachel pensou. _Talvez ao mostrar minhas afeições reais por Quinn, eu possa ganhar o coração dela._ Rachel suspirou. _Talvez._

"Rachel?" Quinn se inclinou em direção à Rachel, claramente com a intenção de receber uma resposta dessa vez. "Eu posso praticamente _sentir_ sua mente girar. O que está errado?"

Rachel rolou de costas, cabeça ainda colocada firmemente no colo de Quinn. Ela sorriu pra Quinn, de repente sentindo mais certa e auto confiante do que nunca. Ela pegou a mão de Quinn que havia estado previamente tirando o cabelo de seu rosto e a trouxe ao peito, envolvida firmemente na mão de Rachel. "Me desculpe por lhe preocupar, Quinn. Eu prometo, que tudo está mais do que ok."

Quinn sorriu amorosamente de volta, seu rosto há meros centímetros do de Rachel.

"Vocês podem manter a voz baixa aí? Estou tentando me focar no fogo avassalador que está tomando a formatura delas. K, obrigada," Santana murmurou.

"San," Brittany riu. "Você não está vendo nada do filme. Estamos nos beijando pelos últimos 15 minutos."

Santana suspirou e Quinn fez um som de chicote e um movimento com o pulso dela na direção de Santana.

"Oh, por favor," Santana respondeu, atitude pesadamente entrelaçada na voz – como sempre. "Olhe pra si mesma, Fabray, e apenas tente me dizer que você _já_ não está planejando ser completamente manobrada você mesma."

A cabeça de Quinn olhou pra baixo imediatamente pra Rachel, um olhar quase culpado no rosto. E então ambas as garotas caíram numa gargalhada.

 _Oh yeah,_ Rachel pensou. _Eu acho que eu tenho uma chance nisso._


	13. Em Chamas

**N/T: Rachel ou será Quinn a fazer o investimento? Espere pelos próxs caps. Nick Faberry :) Carrie é clássico mesmo e elas só queriam uma desculpinha pra ficar agarradinhas hahaha**

 **N/T2: Confiram a nova tradução que está saindo aos sábados de Equilibrium**

 **N/T3: Me sigam no twitter sou legal lá hahah Black_Sphynxy**

Os olhos de Rachel abriram lentamente. A sensação que ela estava sentindo era nova – diferente. Não algo que ela já tinha experimentado antes. Surreal. O único som que ela podia ouvir era a própria respiração. E então ela sentiu calor em seu pescoço. Um arrepio gostoso de sensualidade correu pelo seu corpo, ela virou a cabeça para que pudesse experimentar totalmente qualquer prazer que estava sendo imposto sobre seu pescoço.

Parou. Ela virou a cabeça pra olhar e o rosto de Quinn estava a meros centímetros do dela. A mão da loira levantou e gentilmente acariciou a bochecha de Rachel. Sua mão continuou rumo abaixo pelo pescoço de Rachel – para sua clavícula e depois. As pontas dos dedos de Quinn passaram entre o macio vale dos seios de Rachel. Rachel tremeu, colocou a mão no topo da de Quinn já que esta continuava a se mover mais pra baixo.

"Vamos pro meu quarto," Rachel disse. Ela ouviu a voz dela como se ela estivesse falando dentro da própria cabeça e não pra Quinn. Mas Quinn ouvira. Ela concordou.

Rachel ficou em pé. Quinn a seguiu. Enquanto Rachel passava pela poltrona reclinável, ela viu que Santana e Brittany tinham desmaiado – as testas delas se tocavam, os dedos entrelaçados no topo do cobertor que estava sobre elas. Em paz no sono delas.

Subindo pelas escadas, o som dos pés delas no chão de madeira parecia ecoar alto nos tímpanos de Rachel. Sua mão estava nas suas costas, os dedos de Quinn apertados dentro da palma dela.

Ela empurrou para abrir a porta do quarto dela, indo direto em direção à cama dela. Rachel sentou na ponta e Quinn se plantou firmemente entre as pernas da morena. Imediatamente, os dedos de Quinn passearam pelo cabelo de Rachel – quase rudemente, definitivamente amorosamente. Rachel gemeu.

Os dedos de Quinn continuaram a se pressionar no escalpo de Rachel, pelo pescoço dela e pelas costas delas – deixando uma trilha de marcas arranhadas deliciosas e perfeitas em sua passagem. Rachel se arqueou para frente, implorando com o corpo dela por mais do que apenas o toque dos dedos de Quinn. Por todo lado.

Em um movimento gracioso, Quinn removeu a camiseta de Rachel. Esta reciprocou. Quinn colocou as mãos ao redor da bunda de Rachel, levantou-a – movendo-a mais pra cima na cama. Então ela subiu em cima da garota menor, consciente da barriga dela. Quinn voltou a colocar beijos de boca aberta, lânguidos e quentes no pescoço de Rachel. Novamente, Rachel virou a cabeça – permitindo um melhor acesso. Novamente, ela gemeu.

A boca de Quinn se moveu mais e mais pra baixo – pairando sobre os seios protegidos pelo sutiã de Rachel. Ela encheu a pequena barriguinha dela com milhões de beijos leves. Beijou o umbigo de Rachel. A pequena morena quase não conseguia lidar com tudo – as sensações, as emoções, a impressionante necessidade de ter _tudo_ de Quinn...

Ela levemente colocou a palma da mão na bochecha de Quinn, levando a outra garota de volta pra cima. Quinn bem gentilmente colocou o corpo sobre o de Rachel. Elas olharam uma pra outra nos olhos – profundamente, bem na alma uma da outra – e então seus lábios se encontraram.

Cada curva de lábio, cada partícula de carne, cada terminação nervosa ficou acesa, em chamas, explodindo. Rachel nunca tinha sentido nada como isso antes. Quinn nunca tinha feito ninguém se sentir assim antes. Hesitantemente, os lábios de Rachel se abriram e a língua dela cautelosamente tocou o lábio superior de Quinn. Quinn respondeu com gentileza.

 _Por que eu me sinto como se estivesse prestes a explodir?_ Rachel ponderou. E então ela ficou muito consumida pelo beijo dolorosamente lento delas para se preocupar com os "se" da situação.

As mãos de Quinn fizeram caminhos ardentes pelos lados de Rachel. Na bochecha dela. No cabelo dela. Perna abaixo dela, encorajando Rachel a levantá-la e envolvê-la ao redor dos quadris de Quinn.

E então de repente, o beijo delas foi quebrado. Rachel nem sequer tinha procurado por ar ainda. E o beijo tinha acabado. Os lábios de Quinn não estavam mais no dela.

Ao invés disso, os lábios de Quinn estavam na orelha de Rachel.

" _Isso é quente o bastante pra você, Rachel?"_ A respiração de Quinn acariciou a orelha de Rachel e o corpo dela balançou violentamente em resposta.

Ela concordou levemente, a palavra " _sim_ " saindo sem pensar dos seus lábios. _Sim, sim, sim, sim,_ ela sentia como se puder gritar isso, várias e várias vezes. Mas as garotas estavam adormecidas lá embaixo. Seu pai estava dormindo no quarto dele. Ela não podia arriscar acordar ninguém. Ela não podia arriscar ser interrompida.

" _Você tem certeza?"_ Quinn perguntou novamente.

" _Sim,"_ era a única resposta que Rachel tinha pra outra garota – naquele momento, Rachel pensava que era a única resposta que ela já tivera, que iria ter... A única resposta que ela já conhecera ou foi programada para possuir a habilidade de falar. " _Sim._ "

Os lábios de Quinn começou um caminho suntuoso ao redor do pescoço de Rachel. A cabeça da morena só ia de um lado pro outro quando necessário. Qualquer outra função motora mais complexa não era opcional nesse momento. Quinn fez o caminho de volta pra outra orelha de Rachel. Ela levemente lambeu o lóbulo, puxou-o pra dentro da boca dela e sugou-o gentilmente.

Rachel quase se desfez.

" _Posso provar você?_ " Quinn sussurrou, apertando os quadris contra o âmago de Rachel. Os olhos de Rachel reviraram, seu corpo arqueou – sua boca estava seca e ela se achou incapaz de formar uma resposta coerente. Cada fibra do seu corpo estava acesa, pulsando com fogo e desejo – encharcando profundamente, logo abaixo do seu estômago. Ela conseguiu acenar com a cabeça.

Quinn sorriu e beijou-a nos lábios, no nariz, na bochecha. Indo cada vez mais pra baixo. Enquanto Rachel levantava os quadris, ajudando Quinn a remover as calças que ela estava usando pra festa do pijama – ela perguntou – mais pra si mesma do que pra Quinn ou qualquer poder maior que talvez pudesse estar ouvindo ou observando os comportamentos delas – " _Isso é um sonho?_ "

Quinn nunca parou os movimentos dela, mas ela retirou os lábios – ela tinha estado sugando e lambendo levemente a linha logo acima da calcinha de Rachel – e quietamente sussurrou, " _Sim._ "

As pálpebras de Rachel abriram e ela puxou Quinn de novo pra cima, colidindo os lábios delas em um beijo fervoroso e apaixonado. As línguas delas se juntaram à briga. Elas lutavam por dominação. Ninguém ganhou. Era perfeição.

" _Diga meu nome, Rachel,"_ Quinn disse. As palavras ficaram perdidas na boca de Rachel. " _Diga,"_ Quinn exigiu.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça, ainda tentando achar a capacidade de falar.

" _Diga_ ," Quinn demandou mais uma vez – ela enfatizou as palavras dela ao empurrar os quadris firmemente contra Rachel novamente, incitando um gemido em resposta que impecavelmente demonstrava o alcance vocal de Rachel.

" _Quinn,"_ Rachel respondeu. " _Quinn..."_

* * *

"Quinn," Rachel murmurou baixo.

Quinn estava um pouco chocada. Rachel estivera dormindo por um tempo. De fato, ela tinha perdido praticamente toda a última parte da construção dramática e culminação dos eventos horrorosos no filme. E pelos últimos 10 minutos mais ou menos, a morena estivera se dobrando, mexendo e _gemendo_ de quando em quando. Quinn escutara ela dizer a palavra "sim" pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes.

E ela tinha acabado de dizer o nome de Quinn.

Quinn não era nem um pouco lenta. Ela era totalmente capaz de colocar as peças em ordem. Rachel estava sonhando – com ela. Ela tinha que admitir... Ela estava lisonjeada.

Infelizmente, a lisonja dela não iria proteger Rachel da brincadeira incessante que com certeza viria de Santana e da honestidade estrondosa que Brittany estava certa de exalar uma vez que cada uma das outras garotas percebessem exatamente o que era que estava acontecendo. Então Quinn começou a gentilmente tentar retirar Rachel do seu sonho sensual. Ela suavemente acariciou o rosto de Rachel com a mão, virando a cabeça da morena em direção à sua. Ela chamou o nome dela ("Rachel... Rachel, acorde") bem baixo, não querendo chamar atenção do casal na poltrona. Ela correu os dedos no braço de Rachel e a diva começou a se mexer. Suas pálpebras flutuaram pra abrir – _Ai meu deus, isso foi sexy,_ Quinn não pôde deixar de pensar isso.

"Oi," Quinn sussurrou suavemente.

"Quinn," Rachel respondeu.

Quinn ficou confusa... Rachel parecia triste. Ela parecia desapontada. Ela parecia com alguém que tinha acabado de ser roubada do seu novo bichinho de estimação.

Quinn meio que se odiou por fazer Rachel sentir qualquer dessas coisas.

"Você... Você está bem?" Quinn perguntou hesitante. _Por favor esteja bem,_ ela pensou. _Por favor esteja bem – Eu estou super preocupada em fazer você sentir qualquer coisa além disso._

"É-É. Me desculpe, eu não quis dormir. Eu fico tão cansada tão cedo hoje em dia," Rachel suspirou, colocando a mão sobre os olhos.

Quinn ficou estressada, sem conseguir ver aqueles orbes de chocolate. Então ela colocou a mão dela em cima da de Rachel, entrelaçando gentilmente os dedos delas e moveu a mão de Rachel para o peito dela com a de Quinn colocada firmemente em cima.

"Não se desculpe," Quinn pediu. Talvez ela quisesse dizer mais do que só o filme. _Não se desculpe pelo o que quer que você tenha visto. Por favor não se desculpe por qualquer coisa que você sentiu – o que quer que seja que você_ _ **sinta**_ _._ Os olhos de Quinn começaram a encher de água e ela piscou furiosamente. _Se você está arrependida, isso quer dizer que eu devo ficar arrependida. Só não fique arrependida._

"Como o filme terminou?" Rachel perguntou.

"Oh," Quinn começou. "Bem, todo mundo viver uma vida feliz pra sempre," Quinn mentiu, sua voz tomando um tom mais confiante.

"O que?" Santana disse de alguns centímetros de distância. "Obviamente você não viu nada, Fabray."

"Eu vi tempo suficiente para saber que levou **tempo demais** para aquele balde de sangue de porco para realmente _cair_. Isso foi completamente irreal. Pel menos quando eles copiaram aquela cena no filme  Superstar, aconteceu em apenas alguns segundo. Não tipo, cinco minutos."

"Por favor nunca mais admita em voz alta que você viu aquele filme," Santana disse. "Por favor. Nunca mais." Apesar dela falar com convicção, ela falou baixo. A loira no braço dela estava adormecida enquanto os créditos começavam a passar, sua cabeça aninhada confortavelmente embaixo do queixo de Santana.

"Oh por favor, como se você não tivesse visto," Quinn bufou.

Rachel riu e se sentou. Quinn não gostou da falta de contato.

"Santana," Rachel começou. "Você gostaria que eu lhe mostrasse o quarto de hóspedes? Você e Brittany são mais do que bem vindas pra dividi-lo."

Santana pareceu por um momento como um veado assustado iluminado por faróis. Então ela disse, "É, Berry. Isso soa ótimo." Ela então virou pra Brittany, beijando-a na bochecha para acordá-la.

"O filme de terror já acabou?" Brittany murmurou incoerentemente.

"Sim, baby, já acabou," Santana respondeu.

 _Malditas sejam,_ Quinn pensou. _Elas são preciosas demais pro próprio bem delas._

O sorriso bobo no rosto de Rachel levou Quinn a acreditar que ela pensava da mesma forma.

"Tudo bem então, eu não quero forçar ninguém a ir pra cama. É só tipo, 11:00. Mas esse bebê parece me deixar ainda mais cansada do que o usual. E Brittany parece pronta a desmaiar novamente."

Em resposta, Brittany (que já estava de pé e escorada pesadamente na figura menor de Santana) simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam meio desfocados e ela parecia como se tivesse tomado todo seu remédio de gripe mais uma vez.

"Ok," Rachel levemente apertou o braço de Brittany enquanto passava por ela, encaminhando-se para as escadas. "Venha comigo, nós vamos nos preparar pra cama."

Santana e Brittany seguiram imediatamente atrás de Rachel, seus mindinhos ligados fortemente juntos. Quinn levou um momento para dobrar a coberta que estava sobre Rachel e o cobertor que Santana e Brittany estavam usando. Então, ela pegou as tigelas vazias de pipoca e os copos que elas estavam usando e carregou tudo pra cozinha.

Parada na pia, os pensamentos de Quinn começaram a vagar. Para Santana e Brittany. Para Rachel.

Para onde diabos ela iria dormir essa noite.

Ela devia estar parada por muito tempo quando de repente ela ouviu um suave padrão de passos chegando no corredor e entrando na cozinha. A pessoa apareceu logo ao lado dele e colocou uma mão no pulso dela.

"Quinn?" Rachel perguntou. Quinn virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando pra garota menor atrás dela. "Pronta pra cama?" Quinn podia dizer que Rachel estava lutando contra o sono.

"Sim, Rach," ela respondeu, virando para seguir Rachel pra cima pelas escadas.

O aperto de Rachel só deslizou do pulso dela para a mão dela, nunca soltando-a.

* * *

"Só se estiver tudo bem pra você," Rachel disse.

"Rach, estou perfeitamente de acordo com dormir na sua cama. Mas eu quero que _você_ esteja perfeitamente bem com isso," Quinn respondeu.

"Bem, é uma cama bem larga. Há bastante espaço para abas. Eu não vejo o motivo pelo qual deveria ser um problema." Rachel sorriu.

As garotas já tinham escovado os dentes. Elas estavam paradas em lados opostos da cama. Talvez elas estivessem esperando por alguma deixa não falada de que estivesse finalmente ok para puxar as cobertas e subir na cama. Quinn sorriu suavemente pra Rachel e esticou a mão para o cobertor. Rachel imitou os movimentos dela.

E logo, ambas estavam deitadas lado a lado. Apenas alguns centímetros separavam os braços delas.

"Quinn," Rachel perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

"Sim?"

Rachel rolou pro lado, encarando Quinn. "Obrigada por me deixar deitar em você mais cedo."

"Sem problemas, Rachel," Quinn respondeu. Quinn moveu-se para rolar pro lado dela assim como Rachel tinha feito, e ela falhou espetacularmente em esconder o encolhimento e o suspiro de dor que ela soltou quando colocou o peso dela no braço machucado. Rapidamente, ela voltou a se deitar de costas. Ela tinha esquecido. Ela tinha sido tola e tinha esquecido e agora Rachel iria –

"Quinn, o que foi isso? O que está errado com seu braço? Nós temos pacotes de gelo lá embaixo, eu queria ter sabido que havia algo errado antes assim eu poderia –"

"Não é nada," Quinn disse baixinho. Ela não estava gostando de onde isso estava indo.

"Bem, então, se não é anda, role de volta pra cá e me encare."

Quinn respirou profundamente e lentamente rolou pro lado dela. Doía _seriamente_. Por que ela tinha se deixado errar nisso tão horrivelmente?

"Quinn..." Rachel estava preocupada. _Haviam_ _ **lágrimas**_ _se formando nos olhos dela,_ Rachel pensou. _O que danado estava acontecendo?_ "Quinn, levante sua manga," Rachel ordenou.

"Manga longa," Quinn explicou. "Eu não posso rolá-las pra além do cotovelo. Muito apertado."

Rachel bufou, claramente não aceitando aquela resposta. Ela se sentou na cama, mais desperta do que estivera antes. "Então tire-a," ela disse firmemente.

"O que?" A sobrancelha de Quinn levantou rapidamente.

"Tire a camiseta. Ou ao menos, o suficiente para que eu possa ver seu braço."

Quinn hesitou.

Ela não estava certa de que estava pronta pra ficar meio nua na frente de Rachel, ainda. A única vez que ela ficava sem roupas era no vestiário das Cheerios – e isso não era só ela, era todas as garotas. Ela e Finn nunca fizeram nada além de amassos. E de repente, ela estava prestes a ficar meio nua na frente da garota pela qual ela estava se apaixonando – a garota que estava tendo um sonho com ela há menos de meia hora antes.

"Quinn," Rachel disse baixo. O tom pedinte na voz dela tocou Quinn. Ela se sentou e agarrou a bainha da camiseta. Lentamente, ela puxou a camiseta completamente pra cima e sobre a cabeça.

 _Uau_ , Rachel pensou. _O corpo dela é lindo. Onde foi que eu me meti?_ Mas seus pensamentos sensuais foram desviados quando ela viu o jeito que Quinn estava se encolhendo e grunhindo.

Ali, na parte superior do braço, havia um machucado do tamanho de uma luva de beisebol, Rachel estava certa!

"Ai meu deus, Quinn. O que aconteceu?"

"Uhh... Prática das Cheerios?" O tom de Quinn não soou convincente nem pra ela. Rachel obviamente viu que era mentira.

"Quinn, _alguém_ fez isso com você? Por favor... por favor me diga." Rachel suavizou o tom dela, ela não queria amedrontar Quinn com a paixão total que ela estava sentindo dentro dela à visão de Quinn – deitada de costas nos seus travesseiros, cabelo loiro espalhado ao redor do rosto dela, um olhar de tristeza agraciando suas feições enquanto ela envolvia os braços ao redor de si mesma.

"É, Rachel. Alguém fez isso." Quinn se sentia crua. Ela se sentia exposta – fisicamente, sim; mas emocionalmente, mais do que ela já estivera na sua vida.

"Diga-me," Rachel disse isso tão suavemente que Quinn quase não ouviu. Mas ela realmente nunca poderia ter deixado de escutar. Os dedos de Rachel se esticaram, levemente tocando as áreas em forma de dedos do machucado, desenhando formas por toda a mão de Quinn, que estava agarrada na carne do próprio estômago. Rachel levemente extraiu aqueles dedos, aquela mão e trouxe-a lentamente para o rosto dela onde ela procedeu a levemente beijar cada um dos dedos de Quinn enquanto esperava pela resposta da loira.

Quinn tremeu com os toques de Rachel. "Finn," ela disse num suspiro.

Os lábios de Rachel pararam na mão de Quinn. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela colocou a mão de Quinn na própria testa – efetivamente protegendo os olhos do rosto de Quinn.

"Rachel," Quinn instantaneamente sentou, retirando sua mão (relutantemente) pra longe de Rachel para que ela pudesse ver os olhos dela. "Rachel, por favor, não se aborreça." Ela viu Rachel engolir com dificuldade, ouviu o goto no opressivo silêncio que estava envolvendo-as. "Rachel... diga algo."

Rachel olhou pra cima – seus olhos se conectaram com os de Quinn. "Ele irá se arrepender de tocar em você desse jeito, Quinn." O coração de Quinn flutuou. "Eu vou me certificar disso."

"Rachel, não. Santana e Brittany chegaram lá antes dele conseguir fazer outra coisa –"

"Ele ia fazer _outra coisa_ pra você?" Rachel interrompeu, o fogo da raiva dela começando a queimar ainda mais forte. "Lembre-me de agradecer Santana. Também, de pedir a ela para colaborar em várias táticas de tortura."

Quinn deu uma leve risadinha. Rachel era fofa. Até mesmo quando ela estava pulsando de raiva.

"Ele tinha todo o direito de ficar aborrecido comigo," Quinn disse. "Eu terminei com ele. Ele não estava feliz."

Essa notícia chocou Rachel. Apesar dela não estar chocada demais pra perceber que qualquer progresso que ela esperava fazer com Quinn não seria mais impedido por um ato imoral de infidelidade.

"Não importa o que aconteceu," Rachel disse. "O fato permanece de que ele _machucou_ você, Quinn. Não há nada sobre isso que sequer ressoe com o mínimo de normalidade."

Quinn deu de ombros, sem sentir esticando pra o outro braço dela e dizendo, "Vai curar. Sem problemas, Rachel. De verdade."

"Ai Meu Deus," Rachel engasgou, esticando-se para tocar gentilmente a pele do outro braço de Quinn. "Ambos os braços? O que ele fez, te apertou?"

Quinn olhou pra baixo, parecendo envergonhada. "Bem, sim..." O rosto de Rachel mudou pra um olhar frio e assassino de raiva. "Mas Rach, Santana chegou lá e ameaçou tirar a vida dele." Mas Rachel estava saindo da cama e andando pro armário. "Rachel?" Sem resposta. "Rachel, o que você está fazendo? Está indo a algum lugar?" Quinn perguntou novamente quando Rachel saiu vestindo um par de jeans, pegando o casaco na cadeira da mesa dela.

"Sim, Quinn. Estou indo falar o que eu penso pra Finn sobre _como um homem deve lidar com garotas_. Ele não conseguirá ver direito quando eu tiver terminado com ele."

Quinn acreditava nela. E porque acreditava, ela a chamou, "Rachel... Por favor, volte pra cama."

Rachel, a mão na maçaneta, parou abruptamente. O tom pedinte de Quinn estava afetando-a profundamente. _Não há nada que eu não faria por essa garota?_ Ela pensou consigo mesma antes de deixar cair a mão. Ela lentamente retirou a jaqueta, colocando-a sobre a cadeira. E, parada no meio do piso, ela desabotoou e lentamente tirou os jeans antes de jogá-los pro armário dela.

Sentada apoiada nos cotovelos na cama de Rachel Berry, olhando pro meio do piso dela e vendo uma Rachel grávida e cheia de brilho parada com nada além de calcinha e uma fina camiseta, a boca de Quinn instantaneamente ficou seca.

Rachel ficou parada por um momento, uma mão na cintura e a outra embaixo do queixo, pensativa. Ela balançou a cabeça pra tirar os pensamentos – a raiva – e andou em direção ao lado de Quinn na cama.

"Quinn," ela suavemente disse enquanto sentava na cama ao lado da figura meio nua de Quinn. "Eu não posso suportar o pensamento de algo ruim acontecendo com você." Ela enxugou uma lágrima que tinha conseguido escapar e deslizar pela bochecha dela. "Eu seriamente não consigo suportar."

Quinn se inclinou mais pra frente, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Rachel e colocou uma mão levemente na nuca dela. Tudo que ela pôde fazer foi acenar com a cabeça e dizer, "Eu sei. Eu sou da mesma forma. Com você."

Rachel gentilmente colocou os braços ao redor do corpo de Quinn, consciente dos machucados. Ela beijou levemente a testa de Quinn, seus lábios passando mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário. Quinn não se importava. Nem Rachel.

"Você adormecerá comigo?" Quinn perguntou.

Rachel concordou, escalando sobre Quinn e deslizando pra debaixo das cobertas. "Eu a manterei a salvo."

"Nós nos manteremos a salvo."

Rachel sorriu pra ela e desligou a lâmpada da cabeceira.

E quando elas adormeceram, elas adormeceram com os braços e pernas enrolados numa grande bagunça; a mão de Quinn descansava protetoramente sobre a barriga de Rachel e a mão de Rachel amorosamente acariciava a bochecha de Quinn, enxugando as lágrimas.


	14. Respire

**N/T: Pra quem está estranhando o update na quarta, não sei se terei tempo amanhã, então para não deixar-los na mão, cá está a dose semanal!**

Quinn abriu os olhos lentamente. O rosto de Rachel entrou no seu campo de visão e ela não pode deixar de sorrir carinhosamente.

" _Bom dia,_ " Rachel disse, seus olhos já abertos e olhando atentamente pros de Quinn.

" _Bom dia,"_ Quinn disse. Era surpreendentemente confortador acordar – pernas e braços entrelaçados perfeitamente com os de Rachel. " _Você é realmente quente,"_ Quinn disse suavemente.

Rachel riu. " _Você é doce,"_ ela respondeu.

" _E seu hálito cheira_ _ **realmente**_ _bem,"_ Quinn disse, confusão enevoando seus pensamentos por um momento.

" _O seu também. E você sabe por quê?"_ Rachel perguntou. Quinn sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. " _Porque isso é uma fantasia."_

" _Uau,"_ Quinn respondeu, também rindo. " _Nós podemos ter fantasias mais vezes?"_

" _Eu estaria bem com isso,"_ Rachel disse, lentamente esticando-se e passando os dedos pelo rosto de Quinn. " _Eu vou beijar você agora."_

" _Ok,"_ Quinn disse. Os lábios delas se tocaram.

E então o alarme de Rachel tocou...

* * *

Quinn grunhiu. E ela grunhiu na vida real. Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente, como ela fez no sonho e encontrou uma figura estranhamente familiar – os olhos de Rachel se abrindo da mesma forma e seus olhos gravitando em direção uma da outra naturalmente. Quinn sorriu um pouco, mentalmente concordando com seu eu lírico – _**é**_ _surpreendentemente confortador acordar desse jeito. Eu admitirei sem vergonha alguma que eu poderia me acostumar com isso._

Rachel, entretanto, parecia ter outros planos. Ela apertou os lábios com força e pulou pra fora da cama. Quinn sentou – mesmo que só para ver a garota meio nua correr levemente pro banheiro dela que se conectava diretamente com o quarto. A porta fechou e Quinn se deixou cair de volta nos travesseiros.

Apenas alguns minutos se passaram – Quinn tinha quase voltado a dormir, enrolada no lugar quente da cama que Rachel deixara pra trás – quando Rachel literalmente correu pelo quarto e pulou na cama dela, aterrissando precariamente próxima à cabeça de Quinn.

"Bom Dia, raio de sol," Rachel disse docemente.

"Todo esse pular vai deslocar seu bebê," Quinn murmurou nos lençóis.

"Sem sentido," Rachel respondeu, deixando por isso mesmo.

"Onde você foi?" Quinn novamente murmurou nos lençóis.

"Eu tive que pedir licença brevemente para escovar meus dentes, Quinn. Eu não posso começar minha rotina matinal sem uma boca parecendo fresca," Rachel respondeu com alegria.

Quinn tirou um olho pra fora do seu esconderijo entre os lençóis. Mesmo com metade do rosto coberto, ela conseguiu arquear a sobrancelha questionadoramente.

"O que? Uma rotina de higiene não é motivo de desprezo."

Quinn não pôde mais segurar. Ela explodiu em risadinhas – Rachel era só adorável demais e as emoções de Quinn estavam afloradas pela _fantasia_ da qual ela tinha sido acordada sem cerimônia às seis da manhã.

"Quinn?" Rachel pareceu nervosa. "Quinn, eu... eu não quero colocar sua saúde mental em questão. Mas você está começando a me preocupar."

Quinn forçou o fechamento dos seus lábios, cortando sua risadinha incessante. "Desculpe, Rach. Uhh... eu vou escovar meus dentes também."

Quinn se afastou e saiu da cama antes de entrar no banheiro. Ela virou de volta em direção à Rachel e sorriu fofamente pra ela antes de fechar a porta.

"Bem," Rachel pensou quietamente enquanto respirava. "Ela estava cheia de risadas no meu sonho também. Acho que isso faz sentido." Ela pulou da cama e foi pro armário dela. "Pena que eu não possa acordar sem hálito matutino na vida real como naquela fantasia estranha. Teria sido legal _de verdade_ tentar e beijar Quinn." Ela suspirou, mexendo nos seus tops. "Uma garota pode sempre sonhar..."

* * *

Quinn e Rachel saíram do quarto da garota – totalmente vestidas e refrescadas e cada uma totalmente curiosa sobre como seria beijar a outra – e foram acordar Santana e Brittany.

Quinn bateu levemente na porta enquanto dizia, "Olá? S? B? Por favor, não estejam nuas..." Ela empurrou a porta abrindo-a e encontrou um quarto vazio.

Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Quinn, tentando desesperadamente ver através da garota maior e dentro do quarto. Quinn delicadamente se afastou.

"Onde elas estão?" Rachel sussurrou.

"Não sei, talvez elas já estejam lá embaixo?"

"Bem, Papai normalmente acorda cedo nos sábados pra fazer o café da manhã. Talvez elas estejam com ele..." Ela parou de falar, de repente nervosa que ela não tinha introduzido apropriadamente as duas garotas que ela já estava começando a considerar reais amigas pro Pai dela. "Tudo bem, vamos!"

Elas desceram.

"Isso..." Quinn parou depois de chegar no meio da escada. "Isso é _bacon_ que estou sentindo?"

"Provavelmente," Rachel deu de ombros, se virando para encarar a garota que tinha parado acima dela. Ela sorriu e disse, "Venha, Quinn. Não devemos deixar Papai esperando. Estou certa de que ele quer te conhecer!" Ela se esticou e puxou Quinn pelo pulso dela. Tirou Quinn do transe induzido pelo bacon para o qual ela tinha sido atraída e elas continuaram o caminho delas.

Enquanto elas viravam o corredor pra cozinha, ambas paradas – completamente impressionadas – com o que elas viram na frente delas.

O rádio estava ligando em uma estação de clássicos e Bruce Springsteen estava preenchendo o ar. Brendon, Santana e Brittany estavam todos pulando ao redor da cozinha ( _Tinha que_ _ **haver**_ _algum perigo de fogo!_ Rachel pensou consigo mesma, olhando cautelosamente o fogão aberto), vestindo aventais com as inscrições "BEIJE O CHEFE" e "EU SOU SEXY DEMAIS PRO MEU AVENTAL" e cantando em vários utensílios de cozinha.

Como se estivessem esperando uma deixa, todos se viraram no ar e aterrissaram de frente pra Rachel e Quinn – cujas bocas estavam abertas em expressões cômicas.

Os três cantores começaram imediatamente a dançar em direção às garotas. Quando Brendon chegou perto de Rachel, ele estendeu as mãos – ela colocou a mão dela na dele – e ele começou a girá-la sem esforço ao redor do cômodo. Seus anos de dança tinham agraciado-a com ótimas habilidades de improviso.

Brittany e Santana rodearam Quinn e agarraram cada uma a mão da outra, efetivamente trancando Quinn entre elas enquanto começavam a dançar ao redor dela.

Todos estavam rindo alto nesse momento – enquanto dançavam e tentavam cantar junto com a música.

Finalmente, a música terminou – com Brittany descendo Santana até o chão e Brendon mandando Rachel através do cômodo num giro em direção à Quinn. O corpo de Rachel finalmente parou – contra Quinn – com as mãos delas nos ombros de Quinn e os braços de Quinn envolvidos seguramente ao redor da cintura de Rachel. Para segurá-la. Para mantê-la de cair. Era obviamente necessário.

Silêncio preencheu a cozinha. Brittany e Brendon estavam encarando a parada de Rachel e Quinn curiosamente. Ainda quase de cabeça pra baixo segurada pela cintura – uma perna no ar – por Brittany, Santana também estava medindo a situação. Ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio ao dizer, "Bem, legal da parte de vocês se juntar a nós!"

As palavras pareceram espantar as garotas para fora do estupor causado pela proximidade.

"Uhh, é. Hum... Nós estávamos –" Quinn murmurou. Rachel estava olhando diretamente para os olhos dela e isso estava distraindo-a.

"Vocês todos são ridículos," Rachel interrompeu (leia: salvou) a. Abruptamente girando de volta, ela se dirigia aos outros na cozinha. "Quinn e eu acordamos prontamente às seis! Não há nada inaceitável quanto a isso." Ela começou a andar pra cozinha e deu um beijo na bochecha do pai dela. "Mas nós _sim_ agradecemos a vocês por começar o café da manhã pra gente. Eu sequer posso imaginar o quão cedo você todos devem ter se levantado!"

"Oh, Rachel," Brittany disse. "Santana e eu estamos de pé há algumas horas. Nós na verdade realmente gostamos da sua cama de hospedes, as quatro colunas são realmente úteis para quando –"

" _Eeeeeee_ isso é tudo, pessoal," Quinn interrompeu alto. Santana, seus olhos arregalados e sua boca abrindo e fechando comicamente, mandando uma expressão agradecida para Quinn.

Rachel e Brendon explodiram em gargalhadas. Brittany pareceu confusa primeiro. Então ela olhou pra baixo pra expressão de Santana – _adorável_ , ela pensou – e se inclinou pra baixo ligeiramente, puxando Santana pra cima, pra ela. Santana envolveu a mão ao redor da base do pescoço de Brittany e elas compartilharam um beijo suave. Quinn fez barulhos falsos de engasgamento enquanto secretamente pensava que isso era a coisa mais malditamente fofa que ela já tinha visto. Rachel apenas gritou levemente antes de se virar para ajudar o pai dela a terminar o café da manhã.

"Então," Quinn disse da posição dela, ainda na porta de entrada. "Bacon?"


	15. Inverno

**N/T: Pura fofura, pessoal. E Nick Faberry tou com você, elas vão se achar bem no meio :D**

"É, e então você muda o denominador do novo termo dependendo de qual expoente estava sendo utilizado no velho termo... Exatamente. Bom trabalho, Rach," Quinn disse encorajadoramente antes de se virar pro seu próprio trabalho, lápis na mão enquanto ela começava a trabalhar no próximo trabalho.

"Você sabe que não tem me chamado de 'Rach' há muito tempo. Quero dizer, literalmente – você provavelmente só usou uma porção de vezes no curso das últimas 12 horas. Mas eu acho que eu realmente, _realmente_ gosto. E eu sei que Tina e Brittany tem, ambas, usado esse apelido pra mim – afinal de contas, é simplesmente a abreviação do meu nome de batismo – mas ainda, eu acho que eu gosto mais quando _você_ diz, Quinn. Eu sempre pensei que _grandes_ gestos românticos fossem mais meu tipo de coisa, mas o jeito simples que você diz meu nome? Bem, eu receio em dizer que me enternece toda vez."

Em resposta a isso, Quinn deixou a cabeça cair pro lado, pra longe do seu livro de cálculo. A borracha do seu lápis estava descansando no seu lábio inferior, e ela estava sorrindo brilhantemente para Rachel por debaixo da coberta do seu longo cabelo loiro. Rachel de propósito tentou evitar o olhar dela ao focar no problema de cálculo que ela estava fazendo, mas o jeito intensamente charmoso no qual Quinn estava se conduzindo não estava fazendo um ambiente muito efetivo de estudo. Rachel finalmente desistiu e olhou pra Quinn – que só sorriu com mais força porque ela tinha conseguido quebrar a Inquebrável Rachel Berry. Em resposta à atitude arrogante de Quinn, Rachel estirou a língua dela.

"Ai meu _Deus_ ," Santana respirou pesadamente e começou a bater a cabeça dela no livro aberto dela. "Por favor" BANG "parem" BANG "de" BANG "ser" BANG "tão" BANG "malditamente" BANG " _fofas_!" Ela parou de bater a cabeça – só porque ela não queria inflingir dano permanente em si mesma – e mudou seu olhar entre as outras duas garotas na mesa da sala. "Eu acho que se eu fosse cega _e_ surda, eu ainda estaria apta a _sentir_ a tensão sexual que está literalmente _rolando_ de vocês duas em ondas. É _nojento_. Vocês são como gatos. No calor. Não é atrativo."

Quinn deu uma risadinha e deixou sua cabeça cair em cima do livro dela. Rachel, por outro lado, pareceu _absolutamente_ estupefata pela proclamação de desdém de Santana.

"Santana, eu quero deixar você saber que é na verdade _impossível_ para mim, como você tão cruamente disse, 'estar no calor,'" Rachel começou (Santana interrompeu com "você deve checar novamente seus dados nisso, estou vendo a evidência bem na frente da minha cara!") " _Também,_ eu acho que você bem hipócrita em dizer tais coisas sobre Quinn e eu – estamos meramente explorando os começos de uma _amizade_ – quando você e Brittany se encontram dificilmente capazes de manter suas mãos longe uma da outra! De fato, eu estou surpresa que você deixou ela em paz tanto tempo. É provavelmente só porque eu tenho um sentimento de que você realmente _gosta_ do meu pai e não se importa dele roubá-la enquanto estudamos."

"Pfff," Santana replicou, inclinando-se pra trás em sua cadeira e cruzando os braços. Mas nenhuma outra resposta foi dada.

A música tocando na sala começou a crescer ao mesmo tempo que o discurso de Rachel, e chamou a atenção das garotas que estavam estudando na mesa da cozinha. Como se fossem um corpo todas elas se inclinaram bem pra esquerda como se elas pudessem espiar no outro cômodo. Elas pegaram partes de Brittany e Brendon – com a mesinha de café, cadeira e sofá empurrados bem pra trás nas paredes – valsando ao redor da sala com uma música clássica que estava tocando do sistema de som. Elas ouviram o diminuto "um, dois, três," vindo de Brittany e Rachel continuou a ver um olhar excitado no rosto do Pai dela quando eles passavam pela abertura da sala.

"Bem," Santana disse com sua atitude usual firmemente no lugar. "Brittany ama dar aula de dança. Ela ficou absolutamente _animada_ quando seu pai pediu. Quem sou eu para negar a ela tal prazer básico?"

Quinn respondeu por sacudir o pulso na direção de Santana e fazer um barulho de chicote. A mandíbula de Rachel ficou aberta de puro contentamento, seus olhos ficando arregalados. Ela teve que cobrir a boca para parar sua risada impressionante de escapar e seus ombros até começaram a sacudir pra cima e pra baixo do seu esforço de contenção.

Quinn conseguiu manter sua face séria, simplesmente levantando as sobrancelhas em desafio para Santana antes de pegar seu lápis abandonado e começar novamente seu problema de cálculo.

"E _isso,_ Lopez, é como você diz a alguém que eles são _mandados_ ," Rachel conseguiu dizer entre risadinhas.

 _Eu acho,_ Santana pensou consigo mesma, _que eu acabei de ser atacada em dupla._

* * *

Enquanto Quinn ia pra própria casa da casa dos Berry, ela se encontrou com um considerável números de problemas para contemplar. Sua lista parecia algo como:

* _Apelidos criativos (e adoráveis) para chamar Rachel, para conseguir fazer seu coração flutuar_

 _*Desculpas para ter mais encontros de estudos com Rachel_

 _*Adquirir uma lista extensa de filmes de terror para assistir... com Rachel_

 _*Provocar Santana tanto quanto possível sobre ser mandada_

 _Fantasias envolvendo Rachel (da variedade sexual)_

E a lista continuava... A maior parte dos itens envolvia uma pessoa, Senhorita Rachel Berry. _O que é inteiramente plausível,_ Quinn ponderou, _desde que eu passei a maior parte do meu final de semana com ela e tal._ Entretanto, havia apenas um ponto nevrálgico que estava pendurando pesadamente no topo da lista de Quinn:

 _*Contemplação do uso de Rachel da palavra 'amizade'_

Quinn estaria mentindo se ela dissesse que não havia entendido o motivo pelo qual Rachel tinha usado especificamente essa palavra. Elas estavam, afinal de contas, apenas no iniciozinho da _amizade_ e tal.

E quando Quinn se achou dizendo a palavra na cabeça dela, ela encolheu com o tom amargo com que usara. Até mesmo em sua cabeça, a palavra parecia errada. Não encaixava. Simplesmente não era o _suficiente_.

 _Amizade._

Quinn suspirou e mentalmente se deu uma bronca. _Pare de ser uma vadia tão choramingona, Quinn. Olhe o quão longe você chegou com ela. Em apenas alguns poucos meses, você progrediu de chamá-la de nomes horríveis e assisti-la levando slushies... Para chamá-la de apelidos doces, banir todos os métodos de tortura na garota grávida, e passar tempo de qualidade com ela... Adormecer nos braços dela, sonhar com ela, segurar a mão dela em toda oportunidade possível..._

Quinn soltou mais um suspiro pesado enquanto estacionava na entrada da casa Fabray. _É. Você está caidinha, Quinn._ _ **Bem caidinha.**_

* * *

Enquanto Sr. Schue puxava a caixa de perucas, Rachel se achava tendo que _fortemente_ resistir a vontade de bater o pé.

"Sr. Schue, eu sei o que você está fazendo," ela bufou indignada enquanto os outros componentes do coral ao redor dela procediam a distribuir as perucas de todas as cores ao redor da sala.

"OH, é, Rachel? E o que é isso?"

"Você está assustado. Você viu as garotas da Jane Adams se apresentando, e você está se acovardando no canto com seu rabo entre as pernas. E realmente, você não tem razão pra isso! Eu _disse a você_ que elas estavam apenas usando coreografia 'bate-cabelo'. Nós somos tão melhores que elas, Sr. Schue. Nós temos os movimentos de dança de Brittany e Mike – e o resto do pessoal estão saindo bem nessa área," ela pausou e então soltou flechas em direção ao Finn que parecia idiota, peruca e tudo. "Bem, _a maior_ parte está se saindo bem." Ela arrumou os ombros e levantou o queixo desafiadoramente. "O que importa, Sr. Schue, é que coreografia 'bate-cabelo' _não_ é o que precisamos pra ganhar. De fato, isso não fará nada além de desviar do nosso talento puro! Nossos vocais são de longe superiores. Incremente nossos pontos fortes, não chame atenção para o que deveria ser na verdade uma fraqueza inexistente."

Rachel então executou uma de suas saídas de diva estrondosas patenteadas.

Em seu rastro, ela deixou uma Quinn Fabray muito contente (que simplesmente se divertiu em ver o Sr. Schuester chocado), um Finn Hudson nervoso (que tinha visto a garota o encarando e _não_ estava pronto pra receber outra descompostura verbal) e uma Brittany ligeiramente confusa (que pensava que coreografia bate-cabelo era uma das coisas mais legais _já_ vistas).

* * *

Depois da escola no próximo dia – e depois de um ensaio altamente emocional do clube do coral, no qual os meninos usaram suas perucas horríveis e se apresentaram pro clube do coral da Escola para Surdos Haverbrook – as quatro garotas se acharam sozinhas na sala do coral. Rachel estava começando a se mover mais lentamente do que o habitual e era um hábito para Quinn esperar pela garota grávida agora. Brittany nunca gostara de sair sem Quinn e Santana obviamente não ia a lugar algum sem Brittany.

Isto posto e em conclusão, elas se achavam juntas bastante ultimamente.

"San, eu realmente quero ir fazer compras esse final de semana. Natal está bem perto!" Brittany exclamou, contentemente pulando no mesmo local.

Santana diminuiu a distância entre elas e passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Brittany. "Claro, B. Que tal sábado?"

Brittany respondeu gentilmente ao envolver o pescoço de Santana com os braços e levemente esfregar os narizes delas. "Perfeito! Eu preciso comprar presentes pra minha mãe, meu pai, minha irmã, _você,_ Quinn, Rachel, o bebê de Rachel e..." A lista continuava. Santana – sendo o pau completamente mandado que ela era – apenas escutou atenciosamente, fazendo sua própria lista mental de pessoas por Brittany para o caso da loira esquecer. Enquanto a lista vinha a um final, Santana se inclinou pra frente e beijou Brittany levemente nos lábios. "Q, Rach – vocês querem nos encontrar no shopping nesse sábado?"

Quinn e Rachel olharam uma pra outra; Rachel ainda estava guardando sua partitura e Quinn estava sentada numa cadeira próxima à Rachel, pernas cruzadas e pacientemente esperando pela diva terminar.

Quinn não disse nada. Ao invés disso, ela apenas encarou Rachel pelos cílios dela, sorrindo docemente e concordou com a cabeça uma vez. Rachel disse, "Claro Brittany, nós adoraríamos ir. Que horas nós devemos nos encontrar?"

"Vamos dizer, três da tarde? Nos dará tempo de nos recuperar de... Bem, _quaisquer_ atividades que possam acontecer na noite de Sábado," Santana replicou com um sorrisinho. "Parece bom?"

"Yay!" Brittany gritou, pegando a mão de Santana e a girando.

"Perfeito. Eu devo encontrar vocês três aproximadamente às três da tarde, vamos dizer, na praça de alimentação." _Talvez eu vá mais cedo e procure por presentes potenciais pra Quinn,_ Rachel pensou.

"Yep, estarei lá," Quinn disse. _Oh, ótimo, eu vou precisar de ajudar em escolher algo pra Rachel pro Hanukkah,_ Quinn ponderou consigo mesma. _Talve eu consiga que Brittany vá comigo e nós possamos achar algo._

 _O que quer que seja, tem que ser_ _ **perfeito**_ _,_ ambas as garotas pensaram consigo mesmas, sem o conhecimento da outra.


	16. Tudo o que eu quero de Natal é você

O clima estava mudando novamente. Foram embora as tempestades de trovão e os ventos meio frios. Tempestades de neve e mordazes, ventos uivantes tinham tomado o lugar deles. O Distrito escolar de Lima, entretanto, tinha experiência suficiente com o clima de inverno rigoroso. Quando a primeira tempestade de neve traiçoeira se abateu na noite de Quinta, as estradas foram salgadas e os caminhões estavam trabalhando cedo de manhã; os garotos estavam indo à escola, sem dúvida sobre isso. A neve no estacionamento estudantil estava acumulada em uma grande pilha massiva – haviam vagas de estacionamento e elas _eram_ esperadas para serem preenchidas. Onde havia uma vontade, havia um jeito. E onde _não_ havia uma vontade... Bem, uma vontade seria providenciada pra você.

A semana tinha passado notoriamente lenta pra Rachel. Ela deitou em sua cama na noite de sexta – seu colo coberto por uma colcha que sua avó tinha feito pra ela no seu décimo segundo aniversário – pesquisando.

Sim. Pesquisando.

Desde aquela tarde há alguns dias quando Santana e Brittany mencionaram a excursão delas pro shopping – que agora estava há menos de 24 horas de distância – Rachel se achara perdida. E quando Rachel Berry se achava perdida, ela pesquisava.

De fato, ela tinha pesquisado furiosamente nas últimas noites a fim de achar um presente apropriado pra Quinn. Pra Quinn, sua _amiga. Que tipo de presentes você dá pra amigos? Amigos que costumavam ser inimigos? Amigos que você sonha? Amigos com quem você permite que seus toques demorem mais do que talvez seja estritamente considerado_ _ **amigável**_ _..._ Rachel saiu dos seus pensamentos interiores. Ela tinha que se focar. Ela _tinha_ que descobrir algum tipo de ideia para o presente de Quinn antes de amanhã – ela _se recusava_ a entrar na situação cegamente.

Apesar da sua determinação furiosa em achar o presente de Quinn – e apesar da excessiva quantidade de tempo que ela se achara despendendo no laptop por causa disso – Rachel se recusava a negligenciar sua rotina normal da noite. Ela ainda comia com seus pais toda noite ("Nós somos _totalmente comprometidos_ com comida a domicílio, Santana," ela explicara pra Latina quando esta questionou sobre a exorbitante coleção de cardápios de comida a domicílio numa noite da semana anterior), ela iria terminar seu dever de casa e ela gravaria e postaria seu vídeo diário do MySpace.

Esse vídeo era terrivelmente importante para Rachel. No curso dos últimos meses, ela tinha aprendido a dividir o estrelato com seus companheiros de coral – e _haviam_ muitos deles. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Santana – _todo mundo_ realmente – eram talentos vocais incríveis. Rahcel sabia que ela tinha mais experiência que a maioria (leia-se: todos) e _talvez_ ela _fosse_ a mais talentosa (leia-se: ela _era_ a mais talentosa), e ela estava totalmente preparada para ajudar seu time a ganhar. Mas isso era inerentemente a diferença entre a Velha Rachel e a Nova Rachel – Rachel _sempre_ quisera ganhar; esse fato era conhecimento comum. Mas agora... Bem, agora Rachel queria que _todo mundo_ ganhasse. E ela faria o que tivesse que ser feito para ajudar o New Directions a ser bem sucedido, mesmo se isso quisesse dizer permitir que cada estrela no clube tivesse a oportunidade de brilhar tanto quanto Rachel (leia-se: _quase_ brilhar tanto quanto Rachel). Então sim, o vídeo era importante pra ela – dava a chance pra ela mostrar à Grande Blogosfera do que ela era realmente feira, seu potencial pra ser uma estrela. Mantinha-na fresca. Mantinha-na esperta.

Mantinha-na cantando.

Ela deu uma olhada na mesinha de cabeceira. No iHome dela lia-se 10:30 o que parecia _realmente_ tarde pra uma garota grávida ("Eu juro," ela disse à Quinn, "esse bebê adormece às dez e então meu corpo só _não consegue_ continuar – eu tenho que dormir também!"). Ela desligou o laptop dela com um suspiro pesado – ela tinha novamente falhado em revelar O mistério do presente de 'amigo' perfeito. Talvez ela devesse mandar uma mensagem pra Brittany pela manhã, pedir para ela encontrar consigo mais cedo. Se qualquer pessoa podia ajudá-la, Rachel estava _certa_ de que essa pessoa seria Brittany.

Puxando as cobertas até o queixo, Rachel estava acabando de fechar os olhos e preparando-se para completamente desmaiar quando seu telefone soou da mesa próxima à cabeça dela. Ela se sentou apoiada num cotovelo, esticando-se para pegá-lo. Ela destravou o telefone e não pôde deixar de sorrir com o texto que viu.

 **Quinn** : Eu não sou vidente nem algo assustador como isso, só dando um tiro no escuro para dizer... Boa Noite, Rach.

Rachel deu risadinhas enquanto ela relia a mensagem, caindo de volta nos travesseiros da sua cama, telefone segurado na frente do seu rosto. O brilho do telefone era a única luz no quarto. Ela começou a responder a mensagem.

 **Rachel:** Humm... Belo 'tiro no escuro.' Doces sonhos, Quinn. Beijos

Travando seu telefone, Rachel cruzou as mãos no peito com seu telefone acomodado embaixo delas. Enquanto ela era envolvida pela escuridão, ela mordeu o lábio, secretamente esperando que Quinn não deixasse Rachel falar por último. Era tipo uma prova secreta, um teste escondido para ver se Quinn mandaria uma mensagem de volta. Rachel sabia que se Quinn _não_ respondesse, não seria o fim do mundo, mas –

Seu telefone vibrou de encontro às suas mãos, e ela teve que _fortemente_ suprimir a vontade de explodir em algum tipo de dança feliz. E fique tranquilo, Rachel Berry tinha Danças Felizes preparadas para uma variedade de ocasiões. Só não teria sido bom fazer uma dessas danças enquanto deitada na cama.

Ela destravou o telefone.

 **Quinn** : Eu estou realmente ansiosa para passar algum tempo com você amanhã. Eu acho que seria impossível para mim ter algo além de doces sonhos. Talvez em meus sonhos, eu veja você. Noite. Beijos e abraços!

Se Rachel fosse o tipo de garota que fosse levada por gestos românticos... Ok, quem estamos enganando aqui? Rachel _foi levada_ e levada _com força_.

 _Amanhã será um dia_ _ **incrível**_ , Rachel pensou, todo o Estresse de Comprar Presente dissipando-se no nada enquanto Rachel esticava a mão e tracejava os beijos e abraços em sua tela como se para se certificar de que estavam realmente ali.

* * *

O shopping estava lotado. Não, o shopping estava _ridiculamente_ lotado. Santana não estava inteiramente certa, olhando pra trás pra situação, do motivo pelo qual ela concordou em ir fazer compras no shopping num sábado à tarde com tipo, _três semanas_ mais ou menos até o Natal. Já estava uma insanidade completa.

Ela devia _realmente_ amar essa garota.

A garota dos seus sonhos retromencionada estava andando ligeiramente na frente de Santana. Bem, ela estava mais _pulando_ do que qualquer outra coisa. Santana não estava inteiramente certa de que a garota podia simplesmente _andar_ de um lugar a outro – mas isso era, afinal de contas, algo que fazia Brittany, _Brittany._ A loira estava conversando animadamente com a pequena morena que tinha mandado uma mensagem pra Brittany na hora _maldita_ de oito da manhã. Santana e Britttany estiveram enroladas na cama de Brittany, achando calor no meio do frio insano do dia ensolarado que estava entrando pela janela (ruas congeladas e pilhas de neve lutando valentemente contra os raios de sol). Claro, elas estavam nuas – então isso podia ter deixado as coisas mais frias do que o habitual. Apesar disso – estava frio, Santana estava quentinha, confortável, estava _perfeito_ – e então Rachel Berry decidiram mandar uma mensagem pra Brittany. Sério? Ela mandou mensagem _horas_ antes do que elas tinham decidido se encontrar.

Deixe com a Berry ter uma mini crise sobre o fato de que ela não conseguia descobrir o que comprar pra Quinn pro feriado.

Claro, Santana não estava _inteiramente_ amarga com a outra garota. Depois de Brittany responder ao texto de Rachel ( **Brittany** : é, vemos vc lá tbm!), Brittany virou pra Santana e procedeu a fazer aquele texto que as acordara inesperadamente cedo valer a pena.

Então Santana talvez estivesse andando atrás das outras garotas enquanto estas viam as vitrines, mas havia um ligeiro pulinho no seu próprio passo no fim.

Enquanto o relógio rapidamente se aproximava das 3 horas, os ombros de Rachel começaram a ficar cada vez mais abaixados e pressionados. Elas iriam encontrar Quinn na praça de alimentação em questão de minutos e a diva ainda não tinha encontrado nada 'aceitável' pra comprar.

"Está tudo bem, Rach! Nós podemos vir amanhã ou até mesmo depois do coral um dia." Brittany sorriu encorajadoramente pra Rachel, pegando a mão da garota menor na dela e apertando-a para reconfortá-la.

Rachel virou a cabeça, sorrindo pra Brittany. "Você está certa. Eu não desisti da esperança! Eu sei que o presente perfeito está aí fora em algum lugar. E eu _encontrarei!_ "

Brittany riu. Santana tremeu com as ondas de sentimento que estavam fluindo de Rachel. _Nojento,_ Santana pensou – mesmo que ela própria estivesse animada em dar o presente de Natal _dela_ pra Brittany que ela tinha literalmente comprado há um mês.

"Eu podia ir pegar alguma comida japonesa agora mesmo. Tipo, um desejo urgente acabou de bater."

"Primeira ideia decente que você teve o dia todo, Berry. Pelo menos, é muito melhor do que _mandar mensagens pras pessoas_ às oito da manhã de um _sábado de manhã."_

Brittany virou e envolveu um braço ao redor da cintura de Santana, optando por andar com ela ao invés de na frente dela por um tempo. "Oh, San. Não aja com raiva. Eu já disse à Rachel sobre o sexo matinal e então o sexo no chuveiro e então o sexo de depois do café da manhã. Então ela sabe que você não está zangada. Isso não é incrível?" Brittany perguntou.

As bochechas de Santana começaram a ficar rosadas – Rachel apenas riu em resposta, segurando a boca com a mão numa tentativa de abafar o som. Não funcionou realmente. Santana apenas bufou um pouco, levando em conta que sua namorada era e sempre seria super aberta sobre o relacionamento delas – pra _qualquer um_ , aparentemente.

* * *

Elas se sentaram em uma mesa na praça de alimentação com seus almoços. Brittany tinha questionado se elas deviam ou não esperar por Quinn antes de pedir a comida. Rachel tinha simplesmente respondido com, "Um dia quando você ou Santana ou Quinn ficarem grávidas, vocês perceberão que _esperar_ por outras pessoas para comer não é exatamente uma escolha. Mamãezinha aqui está _faminta_ ," antes de mergulhar no prato dela.

"Falando em Quinn," Santana disse, olhando pro relógio na tela do telefone dela. "Ela não é normalmente o tipo de pessoa que aceita atrasos. É parte da razão pela qual Treinadora Sylvester ama malditamente tanto ela – Quinn faz com que as Cheerios atrasadas façam corridas, e Sue sequer tem que abrir a boca dela."

Com isso, Rachel contemplativamente mastigou sua comida enquanto olhava pro seu próprio telefone.

15:16

"Huh," Rachel disse. "Você acha... Você acha que devemos nos preocupar?"

"De jeito nenhum," Brittany respondeu. "Preocupar-se enquanto come faz sua barriguinha ficar engraçada. E você tem tipo, duas barriguinhas agora Rachel. Então você _realmente_ não deveria se preocupar. Provavelmente até mesmo mais do que eu e San."

Rachel apenas sorriu pra Brittany antes de se voltar pra própria comida. Ela tentou não se preocupar.

Santana e Brittany mudaram a conversa pro New Directions o que permitiu a Rachel mais efetivamente empurrar os pensamentos preocupados para o fundo da sua mente (apesar de não _inteiramente_ ).

Elas ativamente começaram a debater os números pras Seccionais. Rachel fervorosamente proclamou sua frustração com o Sr. Schuester por não ter decidido ainda em uma lista de músicas para a competição.

"É, bem, ele também está bem ocupado com a Srta. Pillsbury transando para se preocupar com algo como a nossa lista de músicas para as Seccionais," Santana bufou.

Rachel engasgou. "Se _essa_ é realmente a razão dele para não nos ajudar com formar uma lista de músicas legítimas a tempo de realmente _prepará-las_ para a competição, eu sinto que eu ficarei genuinamente desapontada com as habilidades de liderança dele."

Santana e Brittany concordaram – pelo menos uma vez, todas as três garotas sentadas juntas conseguiram de fato _concordar_ em algo.

"Então Berry," Santana mudou o assunto abruptamente. "Quais são as suas intenções com Q?"

Santana podia dizer que ela tinha pego Rachel com a guarda baixa e ela mentalmente bateu nas suas costas por conseguir isso.

"O que você quer dizer, Santana?" Rachel inocentemente respondeu.

"Rach," Brittany respondeu por Santana. "Você sabe do que ela está falando."

A seriedade da normalmente aérea loira chocou ambas as outras garotas sentadas à mesa. Mas enquanto Rachel simplesmente continuou a parecer um peixe fora dágua, Santana esticou a mão e apertou a de Brittany levemente, puxando-a para se acomodar no colo de Santana por debaixo da mesa enquanto os dedos delas se entrelaçavam.

"Bem, eu serei direta," Rachel disse.

"Pela primeira vez na sua vida?" Sarcasmo pingava da voz de Santana.

Rachel bufou e continuou de qualquer forma. "Eu estaria muito interessada em perseguir algo mais do que só amizade com Quinn. Ela é, como vocês estão bem cientes, uma jovem mulher incrivelmente linda. Ela é inteligente, talentosa, determinada e, ela e eu desenvolvemos algum tipo de conexão nos últimos meses. De fato, e... Bem, eu sinto que eu posso dizer a vocês isso agora que _nós_ também estamos mais próximas como amigas," Rachel pausou momentaneamente enquanto Santana deixava a declaração ser processada (a declaração que proclamava que _Rachel Berry_ considerava _Santana Lopez_ como amiga dela). "Eu tenho sentimentos românticos em relação à Quinn há alguns meses – desde que o coral começou, realmente. Antes de vocês Cheerios sequer serem parte. Antes de eu beijar Finn. Antes de eu ficar grávida... Na verdade – do meu jeito incrivelmente contrário e enrolado, beijar Finn foi na verdade o meu jeito de chegar em Quinn. Quero dizer, obviamente isso não funcionou exatamente do jeito que eu planejei. Nem _dormir_ com Jesse e ficar grávida e –"

"Ok," Santana disse de repente. "Ok, Berry. Nós entendemos." Brittany começou a traçar a mão de Santana com os dedos por debaixo da mesa. Santana suspirou e tentou suprimir sua raiva com a habilidade de Rachel de falar por um período tão extenso de tempo. "Eu admito, estou surpresa em ouvir que você beijaria o Neandertal de forma a mostrar seus sentimentos por Quinn... De qualquer forma, não importa. O fato é, eu posso ver que você gosta dela. Apesar do fato de que você está grávida – o que obviamente leva seu juízo a um grande questionamento – eu não duvido que você é uma boa pessoa. Brittany e eu discutimos isso ontem à noite, e nós gostaríamos que você soubesse que..." Aqui, Santana parou, incerta se ela podia ou não dizer.

Brittany a ajudou. "Nós estamos totalmente à vontade com você e Quinn serem amigas especiais. Tipo como eu e San! E isso é totalmente divertido, então eu não vejo porque vocês ainda não começaram." Brittany sorriu brilhantemente e Santana se inclinou e beijou-a na bochecha carinhosamente.

Rachel não estava necessariamente sem palavras – de fato, ela podia ter dito uma grande porção de coisas em relação ao que ela tinha acabado de escutar das garotas sentadas na frente dela. Ao invés disso, ela escolheu simplesmente estender as mãos sobre a mesa, com as palmas pra cima. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha ceticamente, mas Brittany imediatamente agarrou uma das mãos de Rachel com ambas as mãos. Santana lentamente – com _grande_ hesitação – colocou uma das mãos dela levemente no topo da de Rachel. Rachel então apertou-as e simplesmente disse, "Obrigada."

Atrás das garotas, um músico tinha estado ativamente arrumando o piano dele, seus amplificadores e uma mesa com o álbum de Natal dele em cima. Ele começou a tocar 'All I Want for Christmas is You,' da Mariah, e os ouvidos de Rachel imediatamente se levantaram quando as primeiras notas alcançou-a. Os versos saíram dos lábios dele lindamente. Rachel sequer manteve mentalmente uma lista dos aspectos relacionados à técnica dele que ele podia melhorar.

 _I don´t want a lot for Christmas_

 _There´s just one thing I need_

 _I don´t care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

Brittany bateu palmas animada e todas as garotas viraram pra vê-lo se apresentar.

 _Toda essa conversa sobre Quinn,_ Santana pensou, um pensamento incomodando-a no fundo de sua mente. Ela deslizou o telefone para destravá-lo e notou a hora.

15:58

Como se os pensamentos perturbados dela tivessem sido a causa, o telefone dela começou a tocar em sua mão.

'The Fabrays' piscou na tela de Santana. _Finalmente_ , Santana pensou. _A garota está ligando para explicar que ela teve um pneu furado ou seu carro quebrou ou seu telefone morreu ou algo igualmente embaraçoso._

Ela apertou a tecla verde e respondeu, "Oi, Q, que foi?"

Rachel ficou imediatamente distraída do músico quando ela ouviu Santana dizer, "Oi, Q, que foi?" Seu primeiro instinto foi deixar o calor do alívio fluir pelos seus músculos tensos dela. _Bom,_ ela pensou. _Quinn está ligando. Ela deve ter acabado de ter um problema no carro. Nós provavelmente só teremos que remarcar nosso dia de compras, não deve ser realmente esse tanto de problema –_

Mas os pensamentos de Rachel foram cortados instantaneamente quando Santana rapidamente se afastou de Brittany e Rachel, levantando-se da mesa e andando um pouco pra longe. _O que..._

Santana ficou longe da mesa por 45 segundos, no máximo. Mas Rachel viu Santana deslizar o telefone pra fechar e pra dentro do bolso de trás dela antes de pendurar a cabeça levemente e colocar as mãos nos quadris, e, Rachel imediatamente ficou em alerta máximo. Brittany manteve a mão dela firmemente agarrada na de Rachel – incrivelmente intuitiva como Brittany era, ela rapidamente se deslocou da cadeira dela pra cadeira ao lado de Rachel. Esta simplesmente virou-se para loira, uma expressão aterrorizada nos olhos. Ambas olharam pra Santana enquanto ela se reaproximava da mesa, Rachel não queria que ela abrisse a boca dela. _Sério, Santana, não diga. Não diga, não diga, não diga._

"Não era Quinn, era a mãe dela," Santana começou. "Quinn se envolveu em um acidente. Ela está sendo literalmente levada rapidamente pro hospital enquanto falamos."

Rachel engasgou, e tudo ao redor dela se derreteu em nada. Ela mal sentia o firme aperto de Brittany ao redor dos seus ombros – tentando confortá-la, mantê-la firme.

 _Tudo que eu quero de Natal é..._

 _Você._


	17. Uma mudança na minha história

Quinn Fabray _odiava_ jantares festivos.

Desde que ela se entendia por gente, Russell Fabray tinha oferecido jantares desse tipo para os poucos privilegiados de Lima, Ohio. A elite social, a burguesia, os Batistas... Quinn usava vestidos e saltos altos desde que ela tinha 10 anos de idade e a mãe dela tinha convencido o pai que ela era velha o suficiente para participar das festividades dos adultos. Festividades tais como... Risada falsa com piadas horríveis, concordar falsamente com histórias que você realmente não se importa, e freneticamente tentar lembrar dos nomes das pessoas – mesmo se você já tivesse os visto cem vezes antes.

Pessoas estavam sempre bajulando Quinn – como ela era bonita, como excitante devia ser que ela era a Capitã das Cheerios, quão orgulhosos seus pais pareciam, perguntas sobre em que universidades ela ia se inscrever – toda festa, era tudo igual. Todo mundo era igual. Todo mundo era falso.

Incluindo Quinn. E ela meio que se odiava por isso.

Mas seu pai tinha deixado claro – várias e várias vezes desde que ela tinha 10 anos – que Quinn devia se comportar de uma certa maneira. Ela devia se vestir de uma certa maneira (a mãe dela ajudou, obviamente). Ela devia agir de uma certa maneira. Ela devia falar de uma certa maneira. Ela devia _ser_ uma certa versão de si mesma. Isso era como sempre tinha sido. Quinn estava com medo que, ultimamente, era assim que sempre ia ser.

Pelos últimos meses, ela tinha aprendido que as coisas podiam mudar – que _pessoas_ podiam mudar – mas Russell Fabray _não_ era uma dessas pessoas. E desde que ele não estava mudando, quando Quinn estava na casa dele... Bem, ela também não mudaria.

* * *

Era sexta feira à noite. Os Fabrays estavam tendo uma das suas festas Batistas – pastores, suas esposas e seus filhos. E havia congregações Batistas suficientes em Lima para causar uma larga reunião na casa de Quinn. Entretanto, em noites como a noite passada, não parecia realmente como um lar pra Quinn.

Ela tinha escapado da festa tão logo quanto fosse humanamente possível sem incorrer na ira do seu pai. Ainda, era quase dez da noite antes dela conseguir ser bem sucedida em fazer seu caminho pelas escadas acima.

Ela fechou a porta do quarto atrás dela e se inclinou contra a mesma, sua cabeça batendo na superfície suave e os olhos dela fechando. Ela suspirou. _Apenas outra noite com os Fabrays,_ ela pensou consigo mesma antes de lentamente começar a atravessar seu quarto em direção à cama. Enquanto ela, ela chutou pra fora do pé o Jimmy Choo, salto cinco centímetros, preto que sua mãe tinha comprado para a ocasião. Eles aterrissaram descuidadamente – um na porta do armário dela e o outro perto da mochila esportiva das Cheerios. Eles seria esquecidos em breve, junto com o vestido que ela já estava abrindo – sua mão cegamente alcançando o topo do vestido e lentamente libertando seu corpo dos confins do material preto. Ela se viu no espelho. Ela sabia que o vestido era lindo – sua mãe não teria comprado de outra forma.

O vestido empilhou aos seus pés. Ela ficou só de roupa de baixo. Os cachos suaves do seu cabelo loiro caíram em forma de cascata ao redor dos ombros dela. Ela tocou os braços, onde os machucados costumavam ficar. Sua pele estava agora limpa, intocável. Ela tremeu quando ela pensou no comportamento de Finn. Ela começou a sacudir quando isso se tornou um gatilho das memórias do pai dela – memórias de um Russell Fabray com uma raiva mal controlada pairando sobre ela, uma Quinn mais jovem, uma Quinn incapaz de se proteger.

Ela podia se proteger agora? Se ele estivesse com raiva, se ele estivesse bêbado, se ela tivesse derramado ponche de frutas no carpete branco?

Se ele soubesse que ela tinha terminado com a estrela do futebol da Escola William McKinley e ao invés disso ela tinha começado uma amizade crescente com a estrela residente do New Directions?

Quinn abriu o sutiã enquanto ela andava pra suas gavetas. Ela puxou um top e shorts – roupa de dormir. Depois de se vestir pra cama, ela andou até a sua mesa e abriu o laptop. A tela acendeu e Quinn sentou-se à cadeira com um dos seus joelhos puxados em direção ao peito.

Ela abriu o navegador e navegou pro Facebook.

Sim. Facebook.

É. Facebook.

Ela gostava do Facebook. Quinn era popular – e facebook permitia que Quinn 'socializasse' sem ter que _socializar_ na vida rela. Ela podia ser 'amiga' de todo mundo do WM que quisesse ser amigo dela. Ela não tinha machucar o sentimento de ninguém. E no final da noite, ela podia deslogar.

Entretanto, haviam alguns aspectos desagradáveis associados com essa mídia social. Um dos piores efeitos colaterais era Jacob Ben Israel. Sem falha, ele começaria a conversar com Quinn dentro de segundo dela logada.

 **Jacob Ben Israel:** Quinn Fabray, quer comentar sobre os rumores envolvendo seu término dúbio com o garoto dourado Finn Hudson?

Quinn mudou o status dela para 'invisível.' Ela não estava com humor de dar um fora em Jacob hoje à noite. Na verdade, na maior parte das noites.

Ao invés disso, ela navegou pelo seu inbox. Nas últimas duas semanas, ela e Rachel tinham trocado comunicações. Seus pensamentos, suas preocupações – eles se dissiparam. Isso era um sentimento eufórico.

E era basicamente culpa de Rachel.

Quinn clicou no histórico de mensagens que ela tinha aumentado quase toda noite com Rachel. Ela estava cansada, mas ela também tinha sido forçada a aguentar socialização sem futuro pelas últimas horas. Ela iria se recompor em reler as mensagens de Rachel de mais cedo nessa semana.

 _ **Rachel Berry**_

 _Quarta, 19:28_

 _Quinn,_

 _Eu sei o que você quer dizer, as amarras que enfrentamos vivendo em uma cidade tão pequena pode ter um impacto significativo nas formas que nós escolhemos viver nossas vidas. Algumas vezes, as decisões difíceis se tornam 1000 vezes mais difíceis simplesmente por causa de onde vivemos, onde nós somos educadas, com quem vamos à escola ou... ou quem são nossos pais, estou certa?_

 _Mas para responder sua pergunta, Quinn, não. Eu não soube sempre que eu era fisicamente (e emocionalmente, realmente) atraída tanto por garotas como caras. É algo que, talvez, eu esteja mais ciente por causa de quem meus pais são. Quando seus pais são dois homens gays – bem, você não é particularmente protegido desse estilo de vida. Obviamente. Mas na verdade há um momento definidor na minha vida que eu lembro como se fosse ontem. Eu não posso acreditar, mas estou bem certa de que estou ficando vermelha só de pensar sobre! Eu não acho que eu posso contar você por mensagem. Isso é provavelmente algo que eu tenho que contar à você pessoalmente. Talvez depois da nossa excursão de compras no Sábado? Estou muito excitada sobre isso, por falar nisso! Eu tenho um sentimento de que isso vai ser bem divertido._

 _Enfim, meus pais estão me chamando. É noite de comida tailandesa! E cheira deliciosamente. Me desculpe por resumir isso._ _Eu espero que você ache dentro de si mesmo um jeito de me perdoar._

 _Sua,_

 _Rachel Berry * ( - esse 'asterisco' é o mais próximo que eu consigo de assinar meu nome com uma 'estrela' de verdade, mas acho que você entendeu – sempre lembre, Quinn, que metáforas são importantes)_

Quinn riu um pouco. Era quase nojento o quão fofa Rachel podia ser, mesmo que simplesmente através de palavras numa tela de computador. Não era justo, realmente.

Quinn começou a digitar uma resposta pra Rachel – algo que ela estivera muito ocupada para fazer até agora – mas ela em breve entendeu que estava incrivelmente cansada. Seus olhos começaram a fechar. Ela não se importou em desligar o computador, optando por simplesmente fechá-lo para que ela pudesse terminar a mensagem dela depois da corrida matinal.

Ela desligou a luz da mesinha e foi pra cama, se acomodando embaixo das cobertas. Ela pegou o telefone dela e, num impulso, mandou uma mensagem de texto para Rachel dizendo boa noite. Ela colocou o telefone de volta na mesinha de cabeceira, mas ela deitou de lado para que ela pudesse encarar mais efetivamente diretamente pra ele – na improvável situação de que ela realmente conseguisse pegar Rachel antes do 'bebê fazê-la dormir' ou qualquer desculpa que ela estava certa que a garota grávida inventaria no dia seguinte. Ela sorriu um pouco.

E quando o telefone vibrou, o sorriso iluminou as feições de Quinn quando ela rapidamente pegou o telefone para ler a resposta de Rachel. O texto era curto, mas Quinn sentiu seu coração flutuar mesmo assim. Rachel era uma querida. E Rachel estava tentando não ultrapassar algum tipo de limite invisível, Quinn podia dizer. Nunca aquela a deixar outra pessoa ter a última palavra, Quinn pensou momentaneamente sobre o que ela poderia dizer pra outra garota antes de rapidamente digitar a mensagem dela. Quando ela adicionou beijos e abraços no final, ela lambeu os lábios. _Bem que eu queria_ , ela pensou.

Contente, Quinn deslizou o telefone dela pro lugar dele e arrumou o alarme dela pra manhã.

 _Doces sonhos de fato._

* * *

Quando Quinn acordou na manhã seguinte, ela se sentiu bem. Ela colocava o alarme pra bem mais tarde nos sábados. Era legal. Ela se sentia renovada e pronta pra dominar o mundo. Na verdade realmente, ela estava apenas pronta pra passar a tarde na presença de Rachel Berry. E, claro, Santana e Brittany também. Mas principalmente Rachel.

Ela rapidamente mudou das roupas que vestiam para correr, amarrando seus Nikes antes de deixar o quarto dela. Enquanto ela saía do quarto, ela puxou delicadamente a porta atrás dela. Não clicou, mas Quinn não se importou. Ela estava preparada para experimentar o sentimento calmante do pavimento batendo embaixo dos seus tênis. Ela pegou o iPod da mesa perto da porta da frente e começou a playlist que Rachel tinha feito pra ela correr.

Enquanto ela fechava a porta da frente atrás dela e se virava pra olhar pro mundo, ela não pôde deixar de rir um pouco. _Tudo_ estava coberto de neve. E se não estivesse coberto pela neve, estava coberto pelo gelo. _Ótimo,_ Quinn pensou. _Essa deve ser uma aventura interessante_. Ela saiu numa corrida leve, confiando que seus sapatos a manteriam firme. _Espero que se eu_ _ **de fato**_ _cair, ninguém esteja por perto pra ver._ Mas os vizinhos já estavam do lado de fora tirando a neve. Pessoas estavam tentando dirigir (provavelmente para as compras de Natal, assim como todo mundo no país). Basicamente – as pessoas estavam do lado de fora; e se ela caísse, pessoas _iriam_ ver.

* * *

Quinn fez seu caminho de volta pra porta da frente em segurança. Ela estava um pouco insatisfeita com sua corrida – ela não pôde manter seu passo normal por causa das condições traiçoeiras. Isso também resultou em ela levar um pouco mais de tempo pra chegar em casa do que ela esperava.

 _Tanto faz, é sábado. E eu ainda tenho tempo suficiente pra ficar pronta pra Rachel. Errr... Pra ficar pronta pro shopping. É._

Ela abriu a porta da frente e tirou os sapatos devagar. Eles estavam na maior parte molhados e cobertos por neve, e ela sabia que sua mãe não apreciaria a bagunça – e seu pai teria ainda outra razão para gritar e ameaçá-la.

Só não valia a pena.

Ela deixou o iPod dela na mesa perto da porta onde ela sempre o deixava – fones envolvidos cuidadosa e seguramente ao redor do dispositivo. Quinn foi em direção às escadas, com a intenção de tomar um longo e _quente_ banho. Ela tinha conseguido manter seu ritmo cardíaco alto então ela não estava necessariamente _fria_ durante a corrida, mas temperaturas de único dígito sempre iriam ser _temperaturas de único dígito_ e por isso incrivelmente frias.

Logo que seu pé alcançou o primeiro degrau, ela ouviu a voz do seu pai chamá-la.

"Quinn."

Ela parou abruptamente. Aquele tom de voz... Ela não o tinha escutado em _anos_. Sua mão agarrou violentamente o corrimão. _O que eu fiz?_ Ela começou a freneticamente vasculhar o cérebro dela pela mínima dica. Ela não achou nada.

Então, completamente e totalmente aterrorizada, Quinn virou e andou de volta pro escritório do pai. Ela sabia que o acharia lá, sentando em sua cadeira alta de couro envelhecido.

Claro como água, ela virou o canto e lá sentava Russell Fabray. Perna direita cruzada sobre a esquerda. Queixo empinado – arrogante. Copo de uísque descansando em sua mão direita contra o braço da cadeira (mesmo que mal fosse uma hora da tarde). Tudo isso era esperado. Tudo isso, Quinn achou normal – e estranhamente confortador em sua normalidade.

O que _não_ era normal – o que fez com que o sangue nas veias de Quinn ficasse frio que nem gelo e seu batimento cardíaco acelerar para um ritmo completamente não natural – era o fato de que o laptop de Quinn estava na mesa na frente do pai dela. Estava aberto. E a última tela que Quinn mesma tinha visto estava encarando-a da entrada do escritório.

"Papaizinho, Eu –"

"Não," ele disse simplesmente. Para a pessoa mediana – para alguém que nunca tivesse encontrado Russell na vida dele ou até mesmo alguém que fosse _conhecido_ de Russell – nada iria parecer estranho. Mas de repente, Quinn se achou temerosa. Indescritivelmente aterrorizada. Por um momento, ela lutou contra o início de pânico que surgiu quando ela percebeu que seu celular não estava no seu bolso – ela não podia mandar uma mensagem pra Santana. Ela não podia pedir que a Latina a protegesse ou até mesmo acalmar Quinn com as palavras dela. Ela estava sozinha.

Seu pai levantou o copo de uísque até o rosto dele. Os olhos dele nem uma única vez deixaram os de Quinn. O copo estava um pouco mais do que meio cheio quando ele o colocou nos lábios. Ele balançou o copo pra trás – mais e mais – até que nada ficasse lá.

"Eu fui até o seu quarto para acordá-la. Eu queria lhe contar sobre as ótimas respostas que eu recebi noite passada na festa de todo mundo. Sobre _você_." Quinn ouviu a última sílaba como mais um grunhido e menos como uma palavra discernível. "Ao invés disso, eu vejo sua cama vazia. Eu vejo os sapatos que sua mãe _acabou_ de comprar pra você – os sapatos caros, os sapatos que saíram do _meu_ pagamento – jogados sem cuidados ao redor do seu quarto. E aquele vestido," ele virou o lábio em desgosto. " _Em uma pilha_ no chão como um despojo. Você nem se importou em pendurar. Então eu estava zangado com isso, mas eu estava disposto a ver além disso. Eu lembrei que você estivera bem cansada na noite passada. Isso estaria bem. Mas algo estava me perturbando no fundo da minha mente. Eu não conseguia saber o que." As mãos de Quinn ficaram penduradas nos lados dela e elas estavam começando a tremer. "Então eu andei até a sua mesa. E abri o seu computador. E _**isso**_ ," ele acena com a cabeça pro laptop dela. "É o que eu encontro."

"Papaizinho, não é o que você pensa –"

" _Você sabe melhor!"_ ele grita. "Não me faça de idiota, não tente me fazer soar como _ignorante_." Ele estava de pé nesse momento, raivosamente brandindo o copo de brandy vazio dele na direção de Quinn. "Eu o abri, e vejo _isso._ " Ele pega o laptop e o vira pro rosto dele. Antes mesmo dele sequer começar a ler, Quinn sabe as palavras que ele vai dizer. Ela as escreveu, afinal de contas. " _Rachel, você não tem ideia o quanto corajosa eu acho que você é. Você é sortuda por ter dois pais gays,"_ as palavras deixaram a boca de Russell com desgosto. _"Estou contente que você me contou que gosta de garotas, porque, Rachel... Eu gosto de garotas também. Muito, na verdade. E, desde que nós estamos sendo honestas uma com a outra, eu acho que você deve saber... Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você."_

Russell virou para olhar para a filha. O corpo inteiro dela parecia vibrar, já que ela estava tremendo tão fortemente. Os lábios dele estavam curvados em completo e total nojo. A boca de Quinn abriu e fechou – ela queria dizer algo. Ela queria _tão desesperadamente_ poder dizer alguma coisa. Ela queria dizer a ele que não era verdade, que tudo que ele tinha lido era uma mentira horrível, que ela nunca faria nada algo para desgraçá-lo dessa forma.

Mas essas mentiras simplesmente não podiam cruzar os lábios dela.

Sem aviso, o rosto do pai dela se contorceu em uma máscara horrível e ele jogou o laptop do outro lado do cômodo tão forte quanto sua força permitia. Quebrou em um milhão de pedacinhos.

De todos os pensamentos que Quinn devia ter tido naquele momento – pensamentos de perda, autopreservação e _medo_ – ela ao contrário se achou pensando, _Eu não estou certa de que eu terei mais a coragem pra dizer à Rachel._

Livre do laptop, Russell então avançou pra figura trêmula de Quinn. Sem hesitação, ele puxou pra trás a mão direita dele – ainda segurando o copo de brandy – e então o jogou em um arco com todo o poder que ele tinha. Direto no rosto de Quinn.

A mente de Quinn retornou àquela noite quando Santana e Brittany estiveram lá para salvá-la. Ela tinha sentido uma dor intensa então; o gelo tinha ajudado – mas a dor tinha sido inesquecível.

Essa dor era algo inteiramente novo. Seu pai não tinha se segurado. De fato, Quinn estava tão estupefata pela dor e pela ação do _pai dela batendo nela_ que ela estava confusa quando ela percebeu que ela estava no chão de quatro, um continuo fluxo de sangue pingando no chão de madeira embaixo das suas mãos. O golpe tinha a jogado no ar – ela estava olhando pra longe do pai dela.

E desde que ela não estava vendo o seu pai, o único aviso que ela teve que ele não havia terminado com ela foi o aperto firme das mãos dele nos ombros dela, puxando-a com força pra ficar de pé. Ele a empurrou contra a parede mais próxima e ela gritou de dor quando a quina de uma estante de livros rudemente enterrou-se no quadril dela.

Quando Russell falou novamente, sua voz não era uma que Quinn reconhecesse mais. "Nenhuma filha minha," ele respirou pesadamente no rosto de Quinn, o cheiro de álcool enchendo os sentidos dela. "praticará tais atos _nojentos e sujos_ de _**perversão**_ na minha casa! Você é uma _desgraça_. Que você seja até mesmo _amiga_ com aquela _vadia_ zinha que se engravidou, aquela-aquela-aquela _abominação com_ _ **dois pais?**_ Isso sequer é uma _família real!_ É abominável. É errado. É um maldito _PECADO_ e eu _não_ permitirei isso na minha casa!" Quinn estava chorando copiosamente, suas lágrimas estavam misturando-se com o sangue que estava pingando do seu lábio aberto. "Você recolherá suas coisas. Você deixará essa casa. E você _nunca_ voltará aqui. _**Isso está entendido?**_ _"_

Tudo que Quinn podia fazer era acenar com a cabeça. Seu corpo inteiro estava entorpecido. O que era uma boa coisa, pois a próxima ação do seu pai foi bater nela de novo – e dessa vez quando ela caiu no chão, ela não conseguiu se levantar.

* * *

Quando Quinn _de fato_ acordou, foi com o sussurrar frenético da voz da mãe dela no ouvido dela.

"O qu..." Quinn tentou falar, mas sua cabeça estava pulsando e seu rosto _doía_ feito o inferno e ela realmente não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. _Por que estou no chão?_ Ela imaginou.

E então tudo veio correndo de volta.

Focando no rosto da mãe, ela conseguiu que o lugar parasse de girar tanto.

"Quinnie... Oh, Quinnie, você tem que levantar. Você tem que pegar suas coisas, seu pai está –"

"Que?' Quinn tentou novamente, interrompendo o falatório da mãe. _Pegar suas coisas?_

"Venha," Judy disse, segurando Quinn e ajudando a garota a ficar de pé.

Quinn estava mole. Suas pernas mal a permitiam ficar de pé. Judy estava apressando-a pra subir.

Havia uma mala extra-grande na porta da frente de Quinn. Ela deixou um gemido sair quando viu.

Judy removeu a mão dela da cintura de Quinn. Esta quase caiu. Ela conseguiu se segurar na moldura da porta bem a tempo. O que foi bom. Ela não tinha certeza de que conseguiria levantar mais.

"JUDY!" Russell rugiu do corredor. O coração de Quinn começou a correr novamente. Judy esfregou as mãos nervosamente.

"Quinn, eu eu não sei o que dizer. Seu pai está –"

" _JUDY!"_ Ele rugiu novamente. Judy levemente bateu na bochecha da filha – o que só resultou em um guincho quando a dor permeou o rosto de Quinn – antes de sair correndo pro marido dela.

Então Russell veio trovejando pelo corredor. Quinn não achou dentro dela a habilidade de se mover. Ela tropeçou sobre a mala e pra dentro do quarto, mal conseguindo chegar até a cama dela – onde ela prontamente caiu.

"Estou indo lá pra baixo. Vou colocar o temporizador do micro-ondas para 30 minutos. Se você não estiver fora desta casa – e fora da minha vida e da sua mãe – quando soar, houverá consequências _terríveis_. Você me entendeu?" A voz dele estava mais baixa agora. Quinn percebeu que ela preferia a gritaria.

"Mas Papaizinho –"

Ele levantou a mão dele ameaçadoramente, não permitindo que ela falasse sequer uma palavra mais pra ele. Ele deixou o quarto dela, parando na porta. "Trinta minutos," ele reiterou sobre o ombro.

Quinn permitiu que tudo fosse processado por dois minutos. Dois minutos era tudo que ela estava se dando. Ela virou para olhar o relógio dela.

15:16

 _Estou atrasada pras compras,_ ela groguemente pensou.

Ela fechou os olhos. Dois minutos. Era isso. Então ela tinha que se mover. Ela tinha que arrumar suas coisas. Suas roupas. Seus sapatos. Suas coisas da escola. Seu laptop – bem, não. Não o laptop dela. Seu celular. Sua carteira. Fotografias. Animais de pelúcia que ela tivera por toda a vida dela. Ela abriu os olho.

15:18

E ela começou a trabalhar. Ela encheu a mala que ou sua mãe ou seu pai tinha deixado no corredor. Ela encheu a mochila dela. Ela encheu a mochila das Cheerios até o topo. Ela mudou de roupa – ela deixou suas roupas de correr abandonadas no chão.

Ela não as queria.

* * *

Seu cabelo estava puxado pra trás, pra longe do seu rosto em um apertado rabo de cavalo. Suas bolsas estavam jogadas sobre os seus ombros ou sendo carregadas atrás dela enquanto ela fazia o caminho traiçoeiro da garagem para o seu carro. Ela não tinha ouvido o temporizador do micro-ondas soar ainda. Apesar disso, ela não tinha visto nenhum dos pais dela enquanto saía da casa.

Ela jogou as mochilas na mala e andou pra porta do motorista, quase perdendo o passo no gelo e se segurando a tempo. Se os vizinhos estavam olhando, ela achou bem mais fácil ignorá-los. Ela entrou e ligou o carro, tentando aquecê-lo. Ela estava pra lá de fria. Ela estava congelada.

E então as lágrimas vieram novamente. Um lado do rosto dela já estava tão inchado que ela não tinha inteiramente certeza de como as lágrimas estavam conseguindo sair, mas elas estavam.

Finalmente, com as lágrimas que ainda caíam sem trégua pelo seu rosto, Quinn decidiu que seu carro estava descongelado o suficiente para que ela pudesse dirigir. Seu primeiro pensamento foi dirigir até a casa de Santana. Ou a de Rachel. Mas elas estavam no shopping. Ela iria lá. Ela iria até o shopping e ligaria para as garotas encontrarem-na lá fora. Elas iam descobrir algo. Juntas.

Sua mente feita, Quinn saiu da sua rua – talvez um pouco mais descuidada do que ela normalmente faria. Mas ela não podia achar dentro de si força pra se importar.

Ela chegou ao sinal no final da sua vizinhança. Ela estava esperando pra virar à esquerda. O sinal tinha aparentemente escolhido ficar vermelho por toda a eternidade. Uma onda nova de lágrimas abateu-se sobre Quinn e ela bateu seus punhos fechados no volante.

Ela ouviu antes de ver pelo retrovisor – o barulho dos pneus enquanto alguém valentemente tentava parar o carro nas estradas congeladas. Quando ela os viu, ela percebeu que eles estavam logo atrás dela – o freio do carro estava claramente travado e o motorista do outro carro estava obviamente prestes a bater no de Quinn.

Instintivamente, Quinn pisou nos freios também para preparar o veículo dela para o impacto.

Mas as estradas congeladas tinham criado uma situação que nunca seria favorável. Quando o outro carro bateu no de Quinn, ambos os carros foram pra frente pra intersecção lotada.

Quinn ouviu as buzinas buzinando os freios freando e metal amassando. E então ela não ouviu nada.


	18. Cidade em um Globo de Neve

Santana

Santana estivera sendo forte pra um monte de gente por um tempo muito longo. Ela foi forte para o irmãozinho dela quando o pai deles simplesmente parou de vir pra casa – Santana tinha 11, seu irmão, 8. Ela foi forte pela mãe dela que – eles logo depois descobriram – tinha um tino para escolher namorados abusivos. Ela foi forte por Quinn a cada final de semana ou perto disso quando as garotas dormiam juntas, ouvindo atentamente quando Quinn tentava diminuir o ambiente opressivo que era a casa dos Fabray – nunca sendo bem sucedida. Santana foi até mesmo forte por Brittany quando alguém – a irmã caçula de Brittany – disse a ela que os patos no parque não pertenciam _realmente_ a Brittany.

Mas agora Santana se encontrava encarando uma situação que, pra todos os efeitos, deveria _parecer familiar_ para ela. Ela estava acostumada a ser forte. Confortar pessoas – ameaçar outras – providenciar soluções e conforto. Essas foram todas as coisas que Santana Lopez tinha se achado bem próxima através dos seus poucos 16 anos de vida. Só que agora, o objeto da sua 'proteção' era Rachel Berry. E isso era diferente. Isso não era estritamente 'a norma' para Santana. Rachel Berry era a última na metafórica Lista de Pessoas que Santana Lopez Podia Possivelmente Ter que Proteger. Última.

E ainda, aqui estavam elas. Santana estava contente que ela tinha Brittany com ela.

Quando elas saíram, Brittany e Santana se acharam prendendo Rachel entre elas. Brittany – com sua vantagem na altura – tinha envolvido o braço esquerdo ao redor dos ombros de Rachel e estava balançando a garota menor no seu lado. Santana estava do outro lado de Rachel – seu braço direito estava envolvido seguramente ao redor da cintura de Rachel, apoiando-a enquanto elas faziam o caminho para o carro de Santana.

Santana abriu a porta de trás e permitiu que Brittany deslizasse pra dentro primeiro. Rachel podia ter muito bem caído dentro, de tão incrivelmente mole estava. Mas Brittany a segurou.

Antes dela fechar a porta, Santana se inclinou pra dentro e quietamente sussurrou pra Rachel, "Não se preocupe, Berry. Brittany e eu estaremos com você a cada passo do caminho. Nós podemos ser fortes por você. Mas no final, _você_ tem que ser forte por Quinn. Você entende?" Rachel virou os olhos castanhos – brilhando de lágrimas – para Santana. Seu lábio estava fazendo um beicinho por si próprio, por causa das lágrimas que ela estava tentando segurar. Tudo que Rachel podia fazer era concordar com a cabeça. Em resposta, Santana colocou uma mão confortadora na bochecha de Rachel, levemente levando a garota emocionalmente frágil em sua direção e colocando um leve beijo na outra bochecha dela. "Ficará tudo bem."

Santana rapidamente se afastou do banco traseiro, fechando a porta atrás dela. Ficando de pé, ela fechou os olhos brevemente – respirando o ar frio, se recompondo – antes de finalmente entrar atrás do volante.

 _Maldita seja você, Fabray. Agora eu tenho que tomar conta da anã._ E ainda assim, não havia nenhuma malícia por trás dos pensamentos dela enquanto ela prosseguia em cuidadosamente sair da vaga do estacionamento e ir em direção ao hospital. Ela olhou no retrovisor, e seus olhos grudaram nos de Brittany. Um sorriso pequeno e triste apareceu no rosto de Brittany. Santana fez com a boca ' _Eu amo você'_ para ela e Brittany usou a mão para assoprar um pequeno beijo pra Santana.

* * *

Brittany

Eu estava assustada. Tipo, _realmente_ assustada. Santana não fica assustada – nunca. Mas eu vi ela atendendo o telefone. Eu vi o jeito que ela estava se segurando – e eu vi _mudando_ ali mesmo, diante dos meus olhos. Como podia todo mundo ao redor da gente não ver que algo terrível estava acontecendo? Quero dizer, o cara tocando piano estava realmente bom. Mas ainda assim... Eles sequer se importaram que Rachel estava sentada do outro lado na minha frente parecendo uma garotinha assustada – como seu mundo estivesse ruindo.

E nós ainda não tínhamos escutado o que estava acontecendo.

E agora estou sentada no banco traseiro de Santana. Não me entenda errado, é um banco traseiro legal. Eu seriamente aproveitei esse banco traseiro na maior parte dos dias. E teve aquela vez, depois que os Titans ganharam, _aquele_ único jogo há algumas semanas. Todo mundo estava tão excitado e contente e havia festas pra ir e pessoas pra ver e provavelmente teria cerveja, música alta e dança... Mas ao invés disso, Santana me levou pro banco traseiro do carro dela. Nós tivemos momentos sexys. Foi divertido.

O problema é... Bem, o problema é que _agora_ , esse banco traseiro é um local de tristeza. Rachel está praticamente deitada em mim – com o que eu estou na verdade super de boas. Rachel é realmente, realmente macia. O cabelo dela cheira bem. Eu acho que ela pode ter notado eu cheirando o cabelo dela bem agora, mas eu não acho que ela se importe. Ela está pensamento com força. É como se eu pudesse sentir os pensamentos dela quicando dentro da cabeça dela. Eu envolvi meus braços mais forte ao redor dela, pressionando meus lábios contra a cabeça dela. Eu dei nela um beijo suave. Estou tentando dizer a ela sem _realmente_ dizer que eu estou aqui pra ela.

Eu vejo Santana olhando pra mim no espelho. Ela diz que me ama. Claro, eu já sei disso. Eu coloco meus dedos nos meus lábios e os beijo levemente antes de assoprar o beijo pra ela. Espero que ela o pegue...

Eu tenho um sentimento de que Santana se sente um pouco desemparada. Ela estava confortando Rachel desde o primeiro segundo que descobrimos que algo tinha acontecido a Quinn. E Santana está acostumada a confortar _muitas_ pessoas – o irmão dela, a m~e dela, Quinn, _eu_ – mas ela nunca teve que fazer alguém como Rachel se sentir melhor. Rachel é especial, eu sei que ela é. Ela não pode dançar tão bem quanto eu, mas não há muitas pessoas que possam. Mas ainda assim – quando Rachel canta, é como um anjo ou algo parecido. Esse pensamento me deixa triste... Porque quando Rachel canta, algumas vezes eu olho pra Quinn ao invés de pra Rachel. Eu ainda posso ouvir Rachel, então é bom. Mas eu gosto de olhar pra Quinn porque ela fica com esse olhar bobo e apaixonado no rosto – é lindo, realmente. Santana algumas vezes me vê olhando e isso faz com que ela olhe pra Quinn também. Santana diz que é nojento. Mas eu sei melhor.

Santana olha pra mim desse jeito o tempo todo.

Minha mão está molhada. Eu olho pra baixo e percebo que Rachel finalmente começou a chorar. Eu tento enxugar as lágrimas dela da minha mão, o melhor que eu posso sem fazer Rachel se sentir mal por deixar minha mão toda molhada. Então eu uso aquela mesma mão para gentilmente enxugar a bochecha de Rachel, tentando secar a pele dela. Ela meio que vira a cabeça dela um pouco e olha pra cima, pros meus olhos. Ela parece tão triste, eu sinto vontade de beijá-la – só para tirar a tristeza dela. É o que eu faria se estivesse segurando Santana nos meus braços e _ela_ estivesse chorando. Apesar de que eu não sei se Quinn gostaria disso muito. Ou Santana.

"Obrigada," ela sussurra.

Eu a puxo pra mim, abraçando-a mais, pressionando minha bochecha na dela e tentando mostrar a ela – novamente, mais, tanto quanto humanamente possível – que eu estou aqui pra ela. "Ficará tudo bem," eu respondo.

O carro começa a diminuir – não que estivéssemos muito rápido pra começar porque as estradas estão seriamente horríveis agora. Mas eu olho ao redor da gente e vejo que estamos no estacionamento do hospital. Há muitos carros aqui neste momento. E algo sobre isso me deixa triste.

Nós saímos do carro e vamos em direção à entrada. Rachel está espremida entre San e eu. Nós estamos tentando de tudo para não desmoronar. Nós chegamos mais e mais perto do hospital – mais e mais perto de ver Quinn, eu espero. Eu tento acreditar nas palavras que eu disse pra Rachel. _Ficará tudo bem._ É. Ficará tudo bem.

* * *

Quinn

 _Quinn sabia que ela não podia estar sentada onde ela estava sentada. Só não fazia sentido._

 _Ela tinha sentido o carro batendo nela. Ela tinha ouvido os sons. Ela tinha sentido o que_ _ **deve**_ _se sentir em uma batida de carro._

 _Ela sabia todas essas coisas com uma certeza inexplicável. Ela pensou consigo mesma que talvez, só talvez, isso era como parecia se sentir morta. Talvez ela estivesse experimentando a pós vida . Talvez ela iria conseguir ver Deus._

 _Ou talvez ela não iria. E isso era assustador, também._

 _Quinn estava sentada no estádio de futebol da escola. Ela estava na última fileira embaixo das arquibancadas. Suas mãos estavam em cima do seu colo coberto por uma saia. Ela estava vestindo o uniforme das Cheerios. Ela podia sentir que seu cabelo estava firmemente num rabo de cavalo – muito provavelmente, o rabo era bem preso, preciso e perfeito. Treinadora Sylvester ficaria satisfeita em saber que Quinn aderia estritamente às Regras das Cheerios até mesmo quando ela estava presa em algum tipo de realidade alternativa._

 _Parecia frio. Havia neve. Mesmo a pista parecia escorregadia. Mas Quinn não estava com frio. Na verdade, ela estava bem. Onde diabos ela estava? O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Ela estava dormindo? Seus pensamentos eram uma bagunça enorme..._

 _Mas então a névoa subiu e Quinn se sentiu segura. Não, literalmente – havia ali até então uma névoa opressiva e pairando. E se levantou. E ela viu Rachel correndo em direção à ela._

 _Seu primeiro instinto foi gritar, "Rachel! Cuidado! É escorregadio!" Então ela o fez._

 _Tudo que ela ouviu em resposta foi as risadinhas de Rachel enquanto a morena pequena continuava sua aproximação rápida._

 _Rachel finalmente chegou em Quinn. Havia uma pequena balaustrada na frente de Quinn – Rachel ficou parada do outro lado da balaustrada com suas mãos firmemente plantadas nela. Ela sorriu brilhantemente pra Quinn e riu um pouco. Quinn não pôde deixar de retornar o sorriso. Sua face parecia tomada por um sorriso tão largo que seu rosto parecia que podia literalmente se dividir em duas. Ela riu com um pensamento e prontamente cobriu o rosto com a mão._

 _Rachel pulou – é, pulou – sobre a balaustrada e pegou o assento ao lado de Quinn. Esta virou o seu corpo totalmente a fim de ver tudo de Rachel. A garota estava linda. O cabelo dela estava baixo – longo, ondulado e cheirando deliciosamente na brisa suave. Ela estava vestindo – de todas as coisas – shorts e uma camiseta. Mas ela claramente também não estava frio. E as pernas delas pareciam deliciosas._

 _Quinn não podia evitar. Até mesmo quando ela estava trancada em sua própria mente, ela pensava que Rachel parecia deliciosa._

" _Oi," Quinn suavemente sussurrou._

" _Olá," Rachel respondeu._

 _Elas sentaram em silêncio por um tempo. Quinn hesitantemente começou a ir em direção à mão de Rachel. Enquanto sua mão aproximava a de Rachel, a garota mais morena parecia desaparecer – isso fez com que ela se afastasse abruptamente. Assim que ela o fez, Rachel pareceu voltar a ficar em foco._

" _É," Rachel começou. "É uma droga, não? Acredite em mim, eu realmente quero tocar você, também. Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam aqui."_

" _E onde é 'aqui'?" Quinn perguntou._

" _Mmm..." Rachel colocou ambos os pés pra cima nas arquibancadas, envolvendo os braços ao redor dos joelhos dela. Ela colocou a cabeça nas rótulas e fez uma expressão pensativa, cabeça parcialmente de lado. "É difícil de dizer, realmente. Alguém podia facilmente dizer que nós estamos no estádio de futebol da escola." Quinn concordou com a cabeça. "Ou alguém podia tão facilmente dizer que estamos sentadas no chão do auditório."_

 _Quinn abriu a boca dela para questionar Rachel – talvez sobre a_ _ **sanidade**_ _dela – mas dentro de um piscar de olhos, as garotas estavam legitimamente sentadas na superfície de madeira e suave do auditório._

" _Huh." Foi a coisa mais articulada que Quinn podia encontrar dentro de si para dizer._

" _Exatamente," Rachel riu. "Esse 'aqui' não é exatamente definível. Talvez o 'por que' seria uma pergunta melhor."_

" _Bem, então,_ _ **por que**_ _exatamente estamos -"_

" _Ah ah ah," Rachel interrompeu sucintamente, segurando um único dedo na frente do rosto de Quinn (cujos olhos ficaram vesgos a fim de vê-lo). "Nós estamos ficando sem tempo. Você vai acordar em breve. E adivinha?" Quinn só arqueou as sobrancelhas a guisa de pergunta. "Você vai ficar bem, querida. De fato, eu estarei lá quando você acordar. E o 'eu' que está lá fora? É, você pode tocá-la. E abraçá-la. E beijá-la. E_ _ **estar**_ _com ela." A esse ponto, Rachel ficou de pé e espanou o assento dos shorts dela antes de começar a andar em direção à ala esquerda do palco. Com a cortina puxada pro lado na mão dela, ela virou pra Quinn. "Então não desperdice mais tempo, ok?"_

 _Antes que Quinn pudesse responder, Rachel tinha ido embora. Quinn piscou novamente, e ela estava no quarto de Rachel. Ela imediatamente se sentia confortável, em paz. Escuridão começou a envolver a visão dela, então ela andou pra cama de Rachel. Ela puxou as cobertas pra trás e deslizou pra dentro. Cheirava à Rachel. Quinn sorriu. Ficaria tudo bem._

* * *

Rachel

Se havia uma pessoa (e pra falar a verdade, haviam muitas pessoas) que iria avidamente admitir que Rachel estava agindo como um total desastre, era _Rachel_. Mas quando as três garotas cruzaram a entrada do hospital – portas duplas abrindo-se na frente dela e o odor de hospital no sobre elas – Rachel lembrou das palavras de Santana. " _Mas no final,_ _ **você**_ _tem que ser forte por Quinn._ "

Algo dentro de Rachel voltou pro lugar. As garotas ao lado dela devem ter sentido alguma evidência tangível da mudança dela – elas soltaram o aperto delas ao redor dos ombros dela e quadris, permitindo que ela andasse mais por si própria ao invés com a assistência delas.

Rachel estava se sentindo mais confiante, mas ela ainda não sabia realmente o que estava procurando. Felizmente, Santana em breve viu uma mulher mais velha sentada em uma seção de cadeiras que pareciam altamente desconfortáveis. Ela saiu correndo dizendo, "Sra. Fabray!" A mulher instantaneamente levantou a cabeça dela das mãos dela e viu as garotas que se aproximavam rapidamente.

Rachel não pôde deixar de pensar que os olhos da Sra. Fabray continham uma quantidade incrível de tristeza. Ou talvez culpa. Ou completa e total confusão. O sexto sentido de Rachel estava apitando loucamente. Algo não estava certo. Suas mãos viram punhos, instintivamente.

Sra. Fabray ficou em pé enquanto as três garotas ficavam ao redor dela. Rachel permitiu que Santana perguntasse tudo, uma vez que ela nunca tinha encontrado essa mulher na vida dela.

"Como ela está? Você já teve alguma notícia?"

A boca da mulher abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes dela conseguir se recompor o suficiente para responder. "S-sim. Sim, o médico já veio. Ela está na uti agora mesmo. Uma vez que ela já está estável por tempo suficiente, eles irão movê-la para um quarto normal. Por algum milagre, ela não tem nenhum osso quebrado." Brittany bateu palmas. "Ela está uhh... Muito, _muito_ machucada," A voz da Sra. Fabray tremeu violentamente. "Todo o corpo dela. Houve algum sangramento interno, mas eles acreditam que pararam. Ela tem uma concussão. Quero dizer, há muitas coisas pequenininhas. Mas nada está quebrado. Ela vai ficar bem."

Rachel sentiu como se um grande peso tivesse sido retirado dos ombros dela. Ela suspirou, e sua cabeça – com um sorriso atravessando seu rosto – caiu para o seu peito. Santana chegou perto e pegou o pulso dela, dando um aperto cuidadoso. Brittany gritou de alegria e alívio e chegou perto, puxando Sra. Fabray pra um abraço.

"Judy, isso é ótimo!" Brittany exclamou. "Quando podemos ver a Q?"

A atenção de Rachel voltou para a cena na frente dela. Ela definitivamente queria saber isso também.

"Apenas uma pessoa pode vê-la de cada vez enquanto ela está na uti. Eu já estive lá pra vê-la. Mas ela ainda está dormindo." _Na verdade, é provavelmente melhor que ela não tenha me visto,_ Judy pensou consigo mesma.

"Rachel, você deve ir," Brittany disse. "No caso dela acordar logo."

"Você está certa?" Rachel questionou as outras garotas. "Ela iria querer ver uma das melhores amigas dela, eu acho."

"Exatamente," Santana disse. "Então vá em frente. Ela amará se for você."

Imediatamente depois dessas palavras de Santana, Rachel virou pra olhar pra Sra. Fabray. Ela quase perdeu o breve encolhimento que o rosto da mulher mais velha fez com as palavras de Santana.

Quase.

Rachel pegou as direções do quarto de Quinn de Judy e se encaminhou pra lá tão rapidamente quanto ela pôde. Ela não podia esquecer o sexto sentido e o sentimento que tinha _algo_ faltando. Mas quando ela fez seu caminho até a porta por detrás de onde estava deitada uma machucada e adormecida Quinn Fabray, Rachel conseguiu pelo menos suprimir os pensamentos dela o suficiente para focar no que ela tinha que fazer – _estar lá_ por Quinn.

 _Ficará tudo bem,_ Rachel pensou enquanto empurrava para abrir a porta.


	19. Tanto

Quinn lentamente sente seus sentidos retornando. _Deve ser domingo de manhã,_ ela pensa grogue. Exceto... Não. Não, não havia nenhum som do seu pai chamando por ela. Nenhum cheiro de bacon. Mas é. Ela estava definitivamente acordando. Tristemente, isso era tudo que Quinn entendia claramente. Sua mente estava confusa.

E _porra_ , sua cabeça doía de uma forma horrível.

Com a primeira tentativa de abrir os olhos, luz brilhante a assaltou e ela foi forçada a voltar a sua posição anterior – olhos firmemente fechados. Frustrada por qualquer posição em que ela se encontrava, Quinn apertou seus punhos.

Ela ficou surpresa quando alguém apertou sua mão esquerda de volta em resposta.

"Quinn?"

Ela ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado como se fosse através de uma névoa. Mas a névoa estava se limpando. Como tinha em seu sonho estranho. Em seu sonho, Quinn foi recebida com a visão de uma Rachel correndo em direção à ela quando a névoa se dissipou. Agora, algo não estava fazendo sentido. Ela claramente não estava em casa. Em sua cama. Não era domingo de manhã. Não havia bacon. Ao invés disso, sua cabeça estava doendo bastante. De fato – quando ela se tornou mais e mais ciente do corpo dela – _a coisa inteira_ parecia bem machucada. Havia bem muita dor, na verdade.

E ela ainda não tinha respondido à voz. Ela realmente não devia ser tão rude. Mas o que ela podia dizer? _Traga-me algum maldito Advil?_ De alguma forma, isso não parecia realmente apropriado. Ou menos rude de qualquer forma.

Então, ao contrário, ela gemeu. Foi tudo que ela realmente podia fazer. Ela nunca fora uma pessoa matinal. Quem quer que estivesse tentando falar com ela podia certamente entender isso

"Mmm Arghh..."

A pessoa ao lado da cabeceira dela deu risadinhas e disse, "Bem Quinn, eu nunca soube o quão articulada você era ao acordar. Muito atraente, querida."

De repente, Quinn sabe quem está falando com ela. Não era difícil demais – sua cabeça confusa estava apta a colocar a risadinha e a voz juntas. Era Rachel. Quinn queria se bater na testa. Mas seus braços não estavam estritamente sob seu próprio controle ainda. Também – sua cabeça ainda doía como uma vadia. Então ela não iria fazer nada disso em qualquer momento do futuro próximo.

Mas sobre tudo, Rachel tinha a chamado de _querida_. A Rachel no sonho dela – visão, alucinação, o que quer que tenha sido – tinha chamado-a de querida. Quinn de repente percebera que _na vida real_ isso era 1000 vezes melhor. Borboletas estavam voando, fazendo cócegas dentro dela. Ela não podia dizer se ela estava sorrindo ou não. Sua face doía um pouco mais do que estava anteriormente. Bom Deus, ela estava sorrindo ou não?

"Eu acho que você está fingindo agora – eu posso ver esse sorriso. Agora, porque você não acorda e me mostra esses lindos olhos?"

Aaah. Então ela estava sorrindo. Caso resolvido.

E Rachel estava pedindo para ela abrir os olhos. Ela podia fazer isso, não podia? Não era para ser difícil desse jeito, certamente. Mas isso estava doendo tanto. Quinn podia sentir a dor do dedo dos pés até as suas pálpebras que ela estava tentando valentemente forçá-las a abrir.

"Quinn, o que está errado? Sua testa está franzindo com quaisquer esforços ou pensamentos que você está se fazendo passar. Está tudo bem, apenas vá lentamente. Eu não quis te apressar. Apenas abra os olhos quando você puder. E saiba que eu estarei aqui esperando por você."

Que garota doce. Permitindo Quinn parar de enlouquecer sobre o fato de que ela não pode abrir os olhos... Foi tudo muito legal da parte dela.

E então Rachel se inclinou pra frente ligeiramente pra cama de hospital de Quinn – e enquanto Quinn sabia que ela estava claramente em algum tipo de cama, ela ainda estava sem saber que cama citada era de uma variedade de hospital, especialmente quando isso devia _tecnicamente_ ser sua cama de casa. Sem soltar a mão de Quinn, Rachel usa a mão livre dela para levemente retirar o cabelo de Quinn do rosto dela. Ela estava tocando Quinn tão gentilmente que – mesmo apesar de ela não poder as ações de Rachel – Quinn se sentia ficando impressionada com a emoção.

 _Deixe pra mim,_ Quinn pensou amargamente, _não conseguir abrir os meus olhos, mas_ _ **totalmente**_ _capaz de produzir cachoeiras. Inacreditável!_

Rachel ainda estava acariciando o cabelo dourado e macio de Quinn quando ela se inclinou pra frente para levemente colocar um beijo na bochecha machucada da garota. Quando ela o fez, ela percebeu que seus lábios entraram em contato _não_ com a pele seca e macia da suave bochecha de Quinn – mas com a umidade salgada de lágrimas.

"Oh, Quinn, por favor. O que está errado? Se estou machucando você, mil perdões!"

Com pura preocupação, Rachel se afastou. A última coisa que ela queria era causar mais dor à já machucada garota. Mas quando Rachel foi se afastar da cama, o aperto de Quinn aumentou e ela conseguiu dizer, "Não," o que fez Rachel parar o movimento dela.

Engolindo algumas vezes, Quinn sentiu a secura recuar dos cantos da sua boca e garganta. Sentindo Rachel se aconchegar de volta próximo a ela – sentindo o calor radiando da outra garota – Quinn deu a coisa de 'tentar falar' outra chance.

Sua língua apareceu do lado de fora, brevemente molhando seus lábios. "Rachel?" Ela perguntou.

Rachel apertou a mão dela e replicou sem fôlego, "É. Sou eu."

Quinn sorriu. "Eu tinha esperança de que era você." Rachel deu risadinhas e pressionou os lábios nas costas da mão de Quinn, deixando um beijo ali. "Você é fofa."

"Como você sabe que eu sou fofa quando você não abriu seus olhos durante toda a conversa?"

"Não tenho certeza que eu posso, na verdade."

Rachel beija a mão de Quinn novamente e ajeitou o cabelo dela de novo amorosamente. "Claro que você pode, bobinha. É só uma questão de pura força de vontade."

"Eu realmente não acho que seja tão simples, Rach. Eu preciso de motivação."

"Motivação?" Rachel perguntou ceticamente. Quinn só deu com a cabeça em resposta. "Bem, considere-me sua motivadora pessoal. Como eu posso motivar você hoje, Quinn?"

Quinn podia praticamente ouvir o sorrisinho na voz de Rachel. Ela quase abriu os olhos ali mesmo – apenas para pegar Rachel no ato sem vergonha do _sorrisinho_. Mas ela resistiu ao desejo. Ao invés disso, ela pensou sobre a Rachel do Sonho – a Rachel que desafiou grande parte das leis da física... e sanidade. A Rachel que tinha dito à Rachel para parar de desperdiçar tempo.

Era tempo de agir.

"Você pode me beijar," Quinn disse. Sua voz era um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro. Ela sentiu a pequena mão que estava envolvida na dela encolher levemente.

Rachel arfou. Ela não podia evitar. Elas tinham estado dançando ao redor uma da outra por semanas agora – os toques, o flerte _descarado_. Não era óbvio para Rachel que Quinn queria algo mais? Não era óbvio para _Quinn_ que _Rachel_ se sentia da mesma forma? Tinha que ser. De outra porta, porque Quinn iria ter perguntado o que ela tinha acabado de perguntar a Rachel? Era tudo muito curioso...

E enquanto Rachel estava ocupada pensando contemplando a situação, Quinn foi deixada em um completo silêncio sem nada além do eco do arfar de Rachel soando em seus ouvidos. Ela tinha passado da linha. Ela tinha julgado mal. Ela tinha completamente superestimado qualquer relação que ela pensava que ela tinha com Rachel. Claro – Rachel tinha dito a ela que ela era fisicamente atraída por garotas. Mas Quinn tinha tomado 'garotas' por 'garotas em geral, _em particular Quinn',_ e... e claramente ela estava errada. Rachel não gostava dela dessa forma.

 _Maldita seja, Rachel do sonho!_ Quinn gritou em angústia mental. _Como você pôde me levar pra um caminho tão errado de uma maneira tão horrível?_ Parecia tudo com um começo semelhante a um pesadelo do que algum (esquisito) conto de fadas. E Quinn estava novamente no começo de produção de cachoeiras.

Até que – como a respiração de um anjo – os lábios de Rachel levemente tocaram os de Quinn.

Rachel tinha imaginado esse momento muitas vezes pelo tempo do último semestre. Pelo estágio dela de Seduzir Finn – pelo tormento dela – pela revelação da sua gravidez – por _tudo_... Rachel tinha imaginado como seria beijar Quinn. Ela pensou que ela teria a coerência e a mente sã durante o beijo para fazer notas mentais – comparar a pouca técnica que ela tinha desenvolvido com a de Quinn, comparar os beijos de Quinn com os de Finn...

Mas na realidade, Rachel simplesmente se achou completamente impressionada com o toque macio dos lábios de Quinn nos dela. O jeito que a respiração doce de Quinn estava misturada com a de Rachel. O jeito que os lábios delas se moveram em uma batalha natural um contra o outro – uma batalha que ninguém em particular tentaria ganhar, mas uma batalha mesmo assim.

Quinn tinha beijado garotos antes. Diabos, Quinn tinha beijado Brittany e Santana, _ambas_ , durante um jogo bêbado de verdade ou desafio na casa de Puck no semestre passado. Ela tinha obviamente beijado Finn, apesar de que ela talvez tenha deixado Brittany ir mais longe nas carícias do que até mesmo ele... E ela tinha (também, embriagada) beijado Puck em uma festa _diferente_ no verão. E talvez Mike Chang também. As coisas ficaram um pouco confusas depois de um tempo. Mas o fundamental continuava: os lábios macios e deliciosos de Rachel Berry eram _bem_ mais extraordinários do que o de qualquer um que Quinn já _tinha_ tido o privilégio de provar antes.

Foi fenomenal – super incrível – capaz de mudar uma vida.

Rachel finalmente se afastou – só o suficiente para que seus lábios ainda ficassem levemente roçando nos de Quinn – e ela deixou sair uma respiração trêmula. Quando ela abria os olhos lentamente, ela encontrou um olhar com a pálpebra pesada de Quinn.

"Oi," Rachel disse, sua voz quase inaudivelmente baixa.

"Oi," Quinn respondeu.

A mão de Rachel veio pra cima, gentilmente acariciando o cabelo de Quinn mais uma vez. Ela começou a colocar beijos leves na bochecha de Quinn. O momento era excepcionalmente suave – doce, amoroso e _perfeito_ – e nenhuma das garotas estava particularmente ávida para deixá-lo pra trás.

Mas realidade sempre tinha seu jeito de retomar o momento – não importava o quão inesquecível e charmoso o momento tinha sido.

"Rach..."

Com o tom confuso de Quinn, Rachel imediatamente se endireitou, olhando a loira nos olhos e questionando-a o que estava errado. "Sim, baby?" ela perguntou enquanto sentava na ponta da cama de Quinn e segurava firmemente na mão dela.

Quinn deu uma risadinha.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Rachel perguntou, um sorriso agraciando os lábios dela.

"Você me chamou de 'baby' e isso foi realmente, realmente precioso."

"Bem, foi só porque eu estou incrivelmente feliz de ter acabado de beijar você. Também, eu finalmente consegui ver os seus olhos lindos. Eu meio que sinto que estou numa situação de ganhar por todos os lados aqui. Então eu senti o indubitável desejo de chamar você pelo já mencionado nome carinhoso. O que eu _não_ quis fazer foi tão efetivamente mudar sua linha de pensamento." Quinn olhou pra ela questionando, uma única sobrancelha arqueada em confusão. "Você ia me fazer uma pergunta, _baby_."

A ênfase na última palavra fez com que Quinn ficasse vermelha ao invés de rir dessa vez. E então ela lembrou com uma claridade chocante e repentina o que ela estava prestes a perguntar.

"Rachel, por que exatamente eu estou em um hospital?"


	20. Fuja Comigo

**N/T: HOHOHO Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo, pessoal. Pequeno aviso: a tradução vai entrar de férias por um mês pois está que vos fala também. Espero encontrá-los novamente em 2017!**

"E por que todo meu corpo parece ter sido atropelado por um carro?" Os olhos de Quinn instantaneamente ficaram com um olhar arregalado cômico. "Ai Meu Deus. Eu fui atropelada por um carro?"

Rachel teve que suprimir uma risadinha. "Não, Quinn. Você não foi _exatamente_ atropelada por um carro. Mas, você _esteve_ num acidente.

Muitos pensamentos começaram a correr pela cabeça de Quinn quando ela ouviu as palavras deixarem a boca de Rachel. _Alguém mais foi ferido? O acidente foi culpa dela? Por que ela estivera dirigindo?_ Não era que os pensamentos dela estavam embaralhados ou confusos – simplesmente não havia nada lá. Era branco, preto e incerto. Quinn não conseguia lembrar nada daquela tarde.

Nadica de nada.

"Cama, Quinn," Rachel disse enquanto levemente apertava a mão de Quinn. A loira tinha começado a respirar em pequenos arquejos, de repente impressionada pela percepção de que ela tinha um grande vazio em sua memória. "Eu não sei detalhes suficientes para preencher qualquer vazio para você. Eu só sei que você estava dirigindo – provavelmente para encontrar Santana, Brittany e eu no shopping – e você esteve em um acidente. Você só esteve aqui por uma hora ou duas no máximo. Você não tem nenhum osso quebrado. Você tem uma leve concussão. E você está machucada em quase todo o seu corpo. É por isso que você sente tanto dor. Estou certa de que sua mãe tem mais informação sobre o que exatamente aconteceu. Ela estava na área de espera quando nós três chegamos."

"Minha mãe está aqui?"

"Sim, eu posso ir chamá-la agora mesmo se você quiser –"

"Não, não me deixe," Quinn disse. "Por favor."

Rachel se inclinou e levemente roçou os lábios na testa de Quinn antes de descansar gentilmente a cabeça dela na de Quinn. "Claro, baby. Eu não vou a lugar algum se você não quiser que eu vá. Eu prometo."

Quinn deixou suas pálpebras fecharem-se suavemente e lentamente. Era bom ter Rachel ao lado dela. Segurando sua mão. Tocando seu cabelo. Reassegurando-a, confortando-a e protegendo-a. Não que houvesse algo que ela precisasse de proteção nesse momento.

Certo?

Quinn queria respostas. Mas ela estava contente, por agora, por simplesmente _estar_ com Rachel. Rachel... Sua amiga? Sua... namorada?

 _Dor de cabeça,_ Quinn pensou. _Essas perguntas podem esperar._

Foi só alguns minutos – no qual as garotas sentaram em um silêncio amigável – antes que houvesse uma suave batida na porta. Ambas as cabeças das garotas viraram pra ver quem poderia ser. Um doutor numa vestimenta azul com um longo e branco jaleco (indumentária típica de médico, _obviamente_ ) andou para a cabeceira de Quinn com uma prancheta na mão dele.

"Olá, Quinn. Eu sou Dr. Adams. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Uuuh... Minha cabeça dói." As sobrancelhas cerraram brevemente em pensamento antes de se corrigir. "Não, meu _rosto_ dói. E realmente meu _corpo inteiro_ meio que parece um desastre."

Dr. Adams apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Sim, seu corpo passou por um trauma e tanto. Você é incrivelmente sortuda que não quebrou nenhum osso. Eu acabei de terminar o relatório do acidente. Há alguma pergunta que você gostaria de fazer?"

"É. Quero dizer, eu honestamente não lembro de nada. É como a memória dessa tarde tivesse ido completamente embora. O que _aconteceu_ realmente?"

"Ahh, sim. Eu estava com medo que sua concussão talvez tivesse uma repercussão de uma leve perda de memória de curto prazo. No caso de acidentes, tais como o que você passou hoje, isso é comum. Só deixe-me assegurar-lhe, essa pequena perda de memória não é nada com o que se preocupar. Eu posso contar a você sobre o acidente. Você provavelmente só perdeu as memórias de hoje, então eu espero que isso não seja muito um problema."

Quinn simplesmente concordou para que ele continuasse.

"Pelo que a polícia na cena conseguiu juntar, parece que você estava parada no sinal esperando pra virar à esquerda. Outro carro se aproximou do sinal atrás de você e não conseguiu parar por causa do gelo. Essa pessoa bateu na sua traseira com bastante força. Ambos, você e o carro que bateu em você, foram em direção à intersecção. Desde que seu carro estava na frente, teve o maior dano. Dois carros indo pela intersecção bateu no seu carro – um bateu na parte de trás do seu carro no lado do motorista e o outro bateu na frente do seu carro no lado do passageiro. Houve outro carro envolvido no acidente – eles conseguiram quase derrapar até uma completa parada antes de baterem no carro que inicialmente bateu em você. De todas as pessoas envolvidas nesse acidente, você que teve a maior parte dos machucados, Quinn. E você teve muita sorte em sair tão bem. Todos conseguiram andar, enquanto você foi nocauteada à inconsciência."

"Isso... isso é bom. Estou contente que ninguém mais se machucou."

"Com certeza," o médico estava checando contemplativamente o prontuário de Quinn. Ele colocou a caneta nos lábios, a sobrancelha cerrou. Ele deu uma olhada na garota – a garota ligeiramente _preocupada_ , a esse ponto – e então olhou de volta pra prancheta em suas mãos. Ele colocou o prontuário no fim da cama de hospital de Quinn e aproximou-se dela. "Posso?" ele perguntou, indicando a mão dela.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, não inteiramente certa de onde ele estava querendo chegar.

Dr. Adams levantou o pulso delicadamente. Ele levemente tocou alguns dos machucados que estavam danificando a pele da garota, pelo braço superior dela. Rachel assistiu – um sentimento doentio em seu estômago à visão de tantos machucados. Depois que ele checou meticulosamente o braço de Quinn, o doutor o colocou de volta no lado dela.

E então ele aproximou da cabeceira da cama de Quinn. Rachel olhou pro rosto dele – seus olhos estavam focados agudamente no rosto de Quinn. Mais especificamente, os machucados que residiam ali.

Eles estavam muito mais escuros, muito mais pronunciados. Multicoloridos pedaços de pele quando comparados aos machucados só na superfície ao longo do braço dela. Rachel mentalmente se encolheu só de imaginar o quão forte Quinn deve ter batido o rosto no volante para receber tais machucados.

Mas havia outra coisa nos olhos do médico. Algo não estava fazendo sentido pra ele. Mas ele não estava falando. Nem Rachel nem Quinn sabiam o que se passava na mente dele. E Rachel estava prestes a falar quando a porta foi aberta rispidamente – só para revelar um Russell Fabray parecendo severamente afobado.

A cabeça de Quinn voou em direção à porta.

"Papaizinho," ela disse.

Ele não respondeu vocalmente. Ao invés disso, ele lentamente deu um passo à frente. Ele soltou a porta enquanto fazia isso. Rachel viu a porta voltar lentamente, trancando-se no lugar e bloqueando a visão dela do corredor além.

Quando ele chegou à cama da filha dele, ele só ficou parado ali. Rachel tinha tentado sair do caminho dele, mas o aperto de Quinn tinha ficado mais forte em sua mão. Entretanto, Russell notou isso – e seu lábio começou a curvar-se pra cima em desgosto. Rachel começou a abrir a boca pra falar sobre o comportamento dele, mas as palavras delas ficaram perdidas na garganta dela quando ela sentiu Quinn rapidamente soltar o aperto na mão de Rachel.

Essa ação fez com que uma dor aflorasse dentro do peito de Rachel. _Ela está om vergonha de mim?_ Rachel pensou. _Bem... Eu acho que não posso culpá-la se ela estiver. Eu não iria querer exatamente apresentar minha namorada grávida... amiga..._ _ **O que quer que**_ _eu seja, pro meu pai. Não desse jeito._

Quinn viu o olhar de dor no rosto de Rachel, mas ela tinha que ignorá-lo. Seu pai não tinha ideia de que ela sequer era amiga de Rachel – muito menos que Rachel tinha acabado de beijar _completamente_ Quinn, nem que Quinn tinha gostado _totalmente_ de dito beijo. Ela não sabia como ele iria reagir. Ela não queria ver ele ter qualquer tipo de ataque temperamental agora. Ou depois. Quando ele tivesse Quinn sozinha. Nenhuma situação ideal podia surgir do seu pai descobrir sobre o relacionamento das garotas, realmente. Ela pediria desculpas pra Rachel depois.

A entrada de Russell tinha sido bem sucedida em acabar com a conexão fofinha que Quinn e Rachel estavam partilhando, mas também distraiu o Dr. Adams de decifrar mais o que quer que seus instintos estavam dizendo sobre os machucados e inchaço no rosto de Quinn.

"Aaaaah. Sr. Fabray, eu presumo? Eu sou o Dr. Adams, eu estive supervisionando o cuidado da sua filha," o médico disse, segurando sua mão para apertar a do sr. Fabray.

Parecendo balançado de qualquer transe em que estivera, Russell aceitou a mão do médico, quietamente agradecendo-o por cuidar de Quinn.

Pelo resto do tempo que todos eles estavam no quarto – Dr. Adams explicando o acidente de Quinn e todos os machucados, e Quinn silenciosamente vendo o monólogo entre os dois homens e nervosamente mastigando o próprio lábio – ninguém olhou na direção de Rachel. Ela foi deixada se sentindo pequena e invisível.

"Quando ela pode vir pra casa?" Russell perguntou, abruptamente terminando a conversa fiada do médico.

Dr. Adams pareceu ligeiramente pego com a guarda baixa inicialmente, mas em breve se recuperou. "Seus sinais vitais estiveram estáveis desde que ela foi admitida. Sem nenhum machucado sério, eu não vejo porque ela não pode ir pra cama tão logo você esteja pronto pra levá-la." Ele sorriu pra Quinn. Ela sorriu de volta sem jeito.

Algo dentro do peito de Rachel pareceu doente.

Tipo, seriamente doente. Talvez fosse a atitude do Sr. Fabray desde que ele entrara pela porta – o ar de desapego. Rachel estava certa de que ele _mal_ conseguira disfarçar o desgosto quando ele vira os dedos de Quinn entrelaçados com os dela.

Algo sobre a situação parecia inteiramente errado.

"Excelente. Eu vou pegar sua mãe. Nós estaremos de volta para te pegar em alguns minutos."

"Ok, papai," foi a resposta subjugada de Quinn.

Russell deixou o quarto. Dr. Adams fez uma última série de anotações no prontuário de Quinn antes de desejar que ela ficasse bem e ir embora.

Sozinha no quarto finalmente, Rachel sentara na ponta da cama de Quinn. Esta ainda não tinha olhado pra ela e suas mãos estavam cerradas em seus lados. Rachel lentamente alcançou-a, amorosamente traçando os dedos pelo pulso de Quinn e ao longo da curva apertada do punho de Quinn. "Quinn," ela disse baixo. "Por que você não vem pra casa comigo?"

Isso finalmente pareceu chamar a atenção de Quinn – ao menos, tinha finalmente gerado alguma resposta além de um olhar desfocado e silêncio de estátua. "Eu- eu não posso, Rachel. Ele obviamente quer que eu vá pra casa. Eu provavelmente estarei em apuros por destruir o carro. Eu nem sei se pode ser salvo. Na maior parte está destruído. Ele vai ficar com raiva..." Quinn parou de falar, começando a contemplar os pensamentos dela só em sua mente.

"Quinn, eu realmente acho que faria bem a você. Santana e Brittany podem vir também. Nós vamos ter um final de semana de garotas e vamos te paparicar o tempo todo." Rachel sorriu brilhantemente e conseguiu arrancar um pequeno sorriso de Quinn. "Eu cuidarei de você," ela disse, um pouco mais baixo do que antes – mas sem menos sinceridade. _Por favor,_ _ **por favor**_ _só venha pra casa comigo, Quinn. Por favor._

"Eu não sei, Rachel. Fica a cargo do meu pai."

Rachel só concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que ela tinha perdido essa luta antes de sequer ter começado.

Enquanto a conversa delas estava terminando, uma pequena gangue passava pelas portas – Santana, Brittany e Sr e Sra. Fabray.

"Quinn!" Brittany gritou antes de pular em direção à cama de Quinn, lágrimas nos olhos e em perfeita forma pra pular em Quinn – felizmente, Santana a pegou pela cintura e a puxou pra trás, parando-a bem a tempo antes que a loira esmagasse a garota machucada. Os olhos de Quinn estavam arregalados, mas ela conseguiu gesticular com a boca 'obrigada' para Santana. Santana apenas de ombros em resposta antes de piscar descaradamente pra Quinn. "Eu estou tão contente por você estar bem, Quinn," Brittany disse, um pouco sem fôlego.

"Eu também, B, está tudo bem aqui. Só um pouco dolorida, sabe?" Brittany só balançou a cabeça entusiasticamente.

"É, eu odiaria ver que algo infeliz tivesse acontecido com você, Q. O que danado as Cheerios fariam se eu fosse promovida a Capitã? Se molhariam, provavelmente," Santana bufou. "Não posso ter isso, por razões óbvias."

Russell e Judy tinham simplesmente ficado pra trás de todas as garotas, vendo a cena se desdobrar. Russell tinha mal reprimido a raiva quando, entrando no quarto, ele tinha visto aquela _sapatona_ com as mãos na _filha_ dele. Isso era uma _desgraça completa_ e ele estava enojado. Foi só o toque da mão da sua esposa no pulso dele que o manteve de jogar a garota da cama da sua filha.

Então quando Quinn perguntou baixinho se ele se importaria demais se ela passasse a noite com Santana, Brittany e _Rachel_ , ele novamente mal conseguiu se controlar.

Se ele tivesse falado, ele talvez teria estragado qualquer semelhança de normalidade que ele tinha conseguido manter durante toda esse absurdo. Ao invés disso, Judy falou por ele.

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia, Quinnie. Eu acho que você precisa estar em casa agora. Foi um dia difícil pra todos."

Quinn simplesmente abaixou a cabeça derrotada. Ela sentiu Rachel apertar a mão dela e ela olhou para os olhos da morena – ali, ela viu amor e carinho. O final de semana estava quase terminado. Ela veria Rachel na escola na segunda. Ela estava viva, saudável e ela tinha amigos e família que a amavam.

Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

A viagem pra casa foi silenciosa no veículo dos Fabray. O rádio estava desligado. Ninguém conversava. Quinn sentara no banco traseiro com a bochecha pressionada na janela congelada – a janela gelada e o frasco de analgésicos no bolso dela estavam trabalhando em uníssono para ajudar a suprimir a dor que Quinn estava sentindo no rosto.

Russell lentamente estacionou na garagem deles. Ninguém pareceu querer fazer um movimento para sair do carro por alguns momentos. Finalmente, Judy abriu a porta dela e foi pra dentro. Quinn a seguiu – muito cuidadosamente tentando não deslizar no gelo embaixo do pé dela.

Ela abriu a porta da frente e cuidadosamente fechou atrás de si uma vez que ela percebera que o pai dela não estava nem perto de entrar.

Ela tirou o casaco e colocou no cabideiro. Então, de repente, algo chamou sua atenção em sua visão periférica. Sua cabeça virou pra mesa do corredor. Seu iPod estava deitado ali – fones perfeitamente envolvidos ao redor, do jeito que ela deixara.

Do jeito que ela deixara.

Flashes começaram a assaltar sua visão. Andando em direção às escadas. A voz de Russell chamando-a. Seu laptop, esmagando-se na parede. O punho dele no rosto dela. Terror. Fazendo suas malas, todos os seus pertences – sumidos.

Ela freneticamente se moveu pra frente, em direção a abertura do escritório do seu pai. E ali – deitado quebrado e esquecido no chão – estava os pedaços remanescentes do seu laptop.

Um arfar aterrorizado escapou dos lábios de Quinn e ela rapidamente cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando abafar os soluços que imediatamente começaram a chacoalhar seu corpo. Ela começou a hiperventilar. _Não é seguro aqui, não é seguro aqui, não é_ _ **seguro**_ , ela continuou a repetir pra si mesma, seus pensamentos todos correndo loucamente.

Ela se virou, planejando correr direito pra fora pela porta da frente e para a segurança do que era inevitavelmente _qualquer lugar_ que não _aqui._

Ao invés da segurança da escapatória, ela encontrou o corpo inamovível do pai dela – um brilho maníaco nos olhos dele.


	21. Gritando Infidelidades

**N/T: Voltei pessoal \o/ Como fomos de ano novo? Espero que bem!** **Mais dois caps pra vocês!**

Finn olhou pro celular dele. As palavras que ele estava lendo estavam tentando penetrar no seu crânio duro, pelo menos nos últimos quinze minutos.

 **Puck:** Cara, Q esteve em um acidente – ela está no hospital!

Ele não podia realmente se mexer. Ele estava sentado em seu quarto. Seu controle de Xbox estava abandonado no chão. Algo não estava batendo bem entre sua mente e seus membros.

Depois do término deles e subsequente confronto, as interações de Finn e Quinn tinham sido no máximo esparsas. Rachel tinha meio que a ver com isso...

* * *

" _Finn Hudson."_

 _Ela não tinha gritado o nome dele. De fato, a voz dela estava um pouco mais baixo de tom e volume do que o normal. Quando Finn se virou para encarar a pequena morena, ele o fez bem lentamente. Ele não estava inteiramente certo sobre o que ela estava o confrontando... Mas ele tinha uma ideia. Puck tinha ouvido de Santana que as três Cheerios tinha passado a noite na casa de Rachel na noite de Sexta – só algumas poucas horas depois que ele tinha... Bem, depois que Quinn tinha terminado com ele._

 _Ele tentou se fazer de doido._

" _Ei, Rach," ele disse, colocando o sorriso bobão de lado no rosto quando ele virou pra ela._

" _Ah, você não venha com 'Ei, Rach' pra cima de mim, seu valentão," ela replicou enquanto marchava_ _ **direto**_ _pra ele, agarrando-o pelo colarinho da camiseta dele e o puxando para baixo para que ela pudesse olhar diretamente nos olhos dele. "Agora escute-me,_ _ **Finn**_ _, e escute bem." Ela praticamente ciciou o nome dele entre os dentes cerrados dela._

 _Ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, olhos arregalados, para indicar que ele estava_ _ **de fato**_ _escutando._

" _Eu não sei quem você pensa que é. Eu não sei que_ _ **direito**_ _você pensa que tem. Mas tratar uma_ _ **mulher**_ _do jeito que você fez sexta passada? Completamente e totalmente inaceitável, Finn. Quando eu escutei o que você fez – quando eu_ _ **vi**_ _os resultados com_ _ **meus próprios olhos**_ _. Eu fiquei completamente chocada. Você_ _ **a machucou**_ _, Finn. Você a machucou. Você está orgulhoso disso? Você pode aceitar esse tipo de comportamento de si mesmo? A voz de Rachel tinha gradualmente mudado de fúria incessante para simplesmente tristonha._

 _Os olhos de Finn estavam sombrios agora. Ainda abaixado, ele tinha colocado as mãos nos joelhos. Uma única lágrima tinha rolado pelo rosto dele e ele raivosamente a enxugou. "Eu sou um idiota tão grande," ele murmurou no próprio peito._

 _Rachel soltou uma das mãos do aperto na camiseta dele e ela puxou o queixo dele pra cima para fazer olhá-la nos olhos dele novamente. "Sim, Finn. Sim, você é."_

* * *

Finn pensara naquele dia. Depois que ela tinha severamente colocado-o pra baixo, Rachel tinha puxado-o para um breve – mas confortante – abraço. Ela dissera a ele – na voz dela mais doce, com o sorriso mais amoroso agraciando os lábios dela – que se ele _sequer_ fizesse algo ridículo como aquilo novamente, a retribuição de Santana não seria _nada_ em comparação à dela.

Então ela foi embora.

Finn tinha efetivamente se comportado como um filhotinho com o rabo entre as pernas pelas últimas semanas. Ele não tinha pedido diretamente desculpas à Quinn desde então.

Mas ele decidira que iria remediar isso. Agora mesmo.

* * *

Enquanto ele se aproximava do hospital – caixa de chocolates de luxo na mão – ele começou a ficar nervoso.

Talvez esse não fosse exatamente o melhor lugar para se desculpar. Talvez ele devesse esperar até a segunda na escola para conversar com Quinn. Talvez...

 _Talvez você devesse virar homem, caramba,_ ele finalmente pensou consigo mesmo.

Ele passou pelas portas de vidro deslizantes e aproximou-se da estação de enfermeiras mais próxima.

"Olá, como posso ajudá-lo?" uma jovem amável enfermeira perguntou a ele.

"Uhh, eu estou na verdade procurando pelo quarto de Quinn Fabray?"

"Ahh, sim. Senhorita Fabray acabou de receber alta. Ela saiu com os pais dela há 30 minutos."

"Oh, ok," Finn disse, soando ligeiramente rejeitado. "Obrigado."

Andando de volta pro carro dele, ele se achou frente a frente com uma decisão. Ele tinha perdido Quinn no hospital – talvez ele só não devia se desculpar hoje.

Por outro lado... Ele sabia onde Quinn morava. Eles tinham se beijado no sofá dela várias vezes. Os Cruzadores de Cristo se encontravam uma vez por mês também.

Ele pode dar uma passada realmente rapidinha, deixar os chocolates, pedir desculpas e ir embora.

Ou ele podia simplesmente ir pra casa. Ele iria vê-la segunda na escola, afinal de contas.

* * *

Quinn gritou de dor quando seu corpo bateu no chão.

Seu pai não estava mais bêbado. Ele tinha obviamente levado um tempo para ficar sóbrio. Esse abuso físico não estava mais sendo incitado pela raiva bêbada. Era só _fúria_ pura e inadulterada. Enquanto Quinn percebia isso, ela simultaneamente chegou à conclusão que ele genuinamente queria estar consciente enquanto fazia isso com ela.

Enquanto ele batia nela.

Ele não dissera uma palavra. Ele realmente não precisava. Ela sabia por quê ele estava fazendo isso. Ela lembrou do laptop dela – as palavras que ela tinha escrito, as palavras que ele tinha achado. Ele nunca iria aceitar esse estilo de vida. Aquela 'escolha'. Ele nunca iria aceitar uma filha que escolhera amar a filha de outro. Outra garota.

 _Nojento,_ ele tinha dito.

Era isso que Quinn era? Quando ela estava com Rachel – quando ela sentia borboletas e ficava leve de felicidade – isso era errado? Quinn era nojenta? Rachel era nojenta?

Esse último pensamento – de Rachel em algum momento possuir a descrição de 'nojenta' – sacudiu Quinn do canto escuro da mente dela para o qual ela fora forçada. _Claro_ que Rachel não era nojenta. Não havia nada nojento sobre ela. Ela era perfeita, ela era linda, ela tinha a voz de um anjo. Rachel tinha beijado Quinn e Quinn nunca tinha se sentido mais _perfeita_ em toda a sua vida.

Rachel era _perfeita_. Quinn e Rachel _juntas_ era perfeição. Quinn _não_ estava errada.

O pai dela estava errado.

Quinn não possuía mais a mente coerente para tentar fugir do pai dela. A mãe dela – que Quinn tinha visto como uma _covarde_ total nesse ponto – estava escondida lá em cima com uma bebida e uma música tocando para cobrir os gritos de agonia de Quinn. Os únicos pensamentos que Rachel podia se segurar eram pensamentos de Rachel.

 _Rachel._

Como Quinn queria poder estar com ela agora mesmo...

Curvada em posição fetal, Quinn tentou suavizar os ataques que não paravam de vir. Parecia que de todas as direções. Com severidade crescente. Uma batida nas costas delas fez com que ela soltasse os joelhos do estômago e rolar parcialmente de costas. Russell prontamente a chutou – com toda a força de um homem totalmente crescido – no lado dela.

Quinn gritou.

* * *

Finn tomara uma decisão. Era agora ou nunca. Quinn estava provavelmente muito abalada do acidente. E faria provavelmente algum bem a ela ver algum tipo de rosto amigável.

Certo?

Bem, ele esperava pelo menos isso.

Ele estacionou no meio fio perto da casa de Quinn. Ele esmagou alguma neve que estava no jardim da frente da casa dos Fabray e então quase deslizou no gelo que ainda laceava a passarela que levava diretamente à porta da frente. Ele derrubou os chocolates.

"Oh! Merda," ele murmurou enquanto se abaixava para pegá-los. Ele rapidamente retirou a neve e umidade da caixa com a manga dele antes de finalmente andar pra porta da frente.

Seu dedo se esticou para apertar a campainha.

Mas então ele ouviu algo que deixou-o com calafrios na espinha – um som que ele não questionara nem por um segundo. Era Quinn. E ela estava gritando.

Sem sequer hesitar, Finn rudemente agarrou a maçaneta da porta e empurrou-a para abri-la.

Ele foi recepcionado com uma visão de Russell Fabray se abaixando para pegar a filha dele. Finn podia ver completamente que o lábio de Quinn estava estourado e sangrando – sangue pingando pelo rosto dela. O corpo dela parecia nada menos do que uma bagunça encolhida. O roto dela estava tomado por uma aparência de dor. Seus olhos sequer viraram para focar Finn quando ele passou pela porta. Finn não estava certo se ela sequer podia.

Mas o pai dela viu Finn. E Finn certo como o diabo tinha visto o que Russell Fabray estava fazendo. Muitas pessoas chamavam Finn de 'lerdo', mas a reação dele à visão do Sr. Fabray _espancando Quinn_ foi instantânea.

A caixa de chocolates foi jogada no chão quando Finn se impulsionou pra frente. Quinn foi rudemente derrubada de volta no chão – onde ela tentou se encostar o mais próximo da parede do corredor que ela podia. Não importou muito – tão logo Finn teve suas mãos em Russell Fabray, ele o arremessou para o escritório aberto.

Russell aterrissou na mesa de madeira gasta da sala. Esmagou-a em milhões de pedaços.

"O que _diabos_ você pensa que está fazendo com ela?" Finn rugiu.

Nesse ponto, Finn tornou-se um homem de poucas palavras. Russell estava deitado de bruços no chão, deitando em cima das lascas de madeira da mesa quebrada e Finn pulou em cima dele – apertando o homem mais pesado e mais velho pela cintura e começando a bater nele. Golpe após golpe, ele batia no rosto do homem.

Não passou muito tempo antes de Russell ficar uma bagunça sangrenta e inconsciente. Finn se levantou do chão, tremendo as mãos que estavam do seu lado – suas juntas estavam na maior parte estouradas a esse ponto. Ele deu um último chute forte na bunda do pai de Quinn antes de se voltar para garota machucada que ainda estava no corredor.

Ele correu pro lado dela, ficando de joelhos e levemente tocando o ombro dela. "Quinn?" ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela estava tremendo violentamente. Sua respiração estava difícil. Finn tinha estado em lutas antes e ele estava nervoso por Quinn talvez ter quebrado uma costela (ou duas... ou três).

A situação estava longe da idela.

Quinn só tinha gemido em resposta à Finn. Ela mal podia manter os olhos dela aberto.

Finn vasculhou o bolso e puxou o celular dele. Ele chamou a emergência, brevemente explicando a situação e então começou a olhar os contatos dele por um número específico. Ele rapidamente achou o que ele estava procurando e ligou.

Tocou uma vez. Duas. Três vezes.

 _Por favor atenda minha ligação, sua vadia louca,_ Finn pensou amargamente. _Por Favor!_

Durante o quarto toque, alguém atendeu.

"O que você quer, Finnessa?"

"Santana!" Ele não fez nada além de gritar no telefone. "Graças a Deus você atendeu."

"De novo eu digo – o que você quer?"

"Eu estou na casa de Quinn," ele começou mas foi logo interrompido.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo na casa de Quinn? Eu sei que a anã o avisou sobre isso. Você não quer ficar do _meu_ lado errado – mas você certo como o _diabo_ _não_ quer ficar do lado errado dela."

"Santana, por favor... Cale a boca. Houve um acidente. É Quinn –"

"Eu estava com ela mais cedo, eu sei."

"Não, Santana! Deus! Apenas cale a boca! Eu vim à casa de Quinn para trazer chocolate e pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento estúpido de antes. Eu a escutei gritando –"

"Você _**o quê?"**_ A voz de Santana ficou de repente mortalmente silenciosa.

"O pai dela, Santana. Ele estava espancando-a para valer. Ela está machucada, muito. Eu já chamei a ambulância, eles estão a caminho. Você provavelmente deve pensar em nos encontrar no hospital."

"E o pai dela?"

"Eu cuidei dele. Confie em mim. Eu explicarei no hospital. Nós só precisamos pensar em Quinn agora."

"Brit e eu vamos pegar Rachel. Nos vemos lá."

"Ok. Até mais." Finn começou a abaixar o telefone do ouvido, mas Santana começou a falar novamente.

"Oh, e Finn?"

"Sim?" ele perguntou hesitante.

"Fique em segurança." Santana terminou a ligação. Não era muito – mas Finn sabia que era tudo que Santana podia dar a ele sem ficar toda emocional e amorzinho. E Santana não ia se deixar ficar emocional com Finn.

Finn voltou a atenção dele para a bagunça loira próxima à ele. Ele se abaixou e pegou uma das mãos minúsculas dela em uma das enormes dele. O som de sirene estava se aproximando à distância.

"Ele não machucará você novamente," Finn disse baixinho, inclinando-se para se aproximar do rosto de Quinn. Ela segurou a mão dele fracamente, levemente apertando-a. "Eu prometo, Quinn. Eu prometo."

Finn não disse à Quinn que ' _ficaria tudo bem.'_ Ele simplesmente não sabia se isso era verdade ou não.


	22. Canção de Ninar

_A mão de Quinn estava firmemente agarrada no corrimão das escadas. Seu pai estava avançando em direção à ela, seu punho levantando ameaçadoramente._

 _A porta no fim do corredor voou abrindo. Russell parou o seu avanço na filha e virou o rosto para o recém-chegado._

 _Quinn viu a pequena figura por baixo do braço esticado do pai dela._

 _Era Rachel._

" _Você!" Russell gritou, avançando agora para a garota grávida ao invés da própria filha – que estava deitada de bruços no chão, medo tomando o corpo inteiro._

 _Rachel estava parada na porta, uma luz pálida brilhava do lado de fora resultando em um halo rodeando o corpo dela inteiro._

 _ **Meu anjo**_ _, Quinn pensou._

 _Rachel levantou o dedo, começando a balança-lo no rosto de Russell._

 _Mas isso não o parou dele bater no rosto dela com as costas da mão – mandando-a girando em direção ao chão._

 _Ele pisou sobre o corpo imóvel dela e bateu a porta, bloqueando a luz._

" _Não!" Quinn gritou._

 _Mas era tarde demais._

* * *

"Não! Rachel!" Quinn gritou. Sua voz estava grossa. Sua garganta parecia como se estivesse em chamas. Ela tentou se sentar – mas ela se achou em uma cama estranha pela segunda vez naquele dia e com uma queimadura fervorosa doendo através do peito dela por causa das costelas dela. Acessos conectavam o corpo dela para as máquinas perto da cabeça dela, e ela se achou inapta a se mover pra mais longe. O fato dela não estar na sua própria casa deu quase nenhum alívio. O que ela tinha visto – o que a mente fodida dela tinha mostrado pra ela – tinha parecido muito real, muito crua.

Seu coração tinha literalmente gritado de dentro do peito dela quando ela viu Rachel cair no chão. Meses atrás – quando ela tinha mandado todo mundo parar de torturar Rachel, quando ela tinha segurando a pequena garota em seus braços no estádio de futebol, quando ela tinha a ajudado a escolher o lindo vestido amarelo – Quinn tinha apontado a si mesma como protetora de Rachel. E em seu sonho – em sua mente – ela tinha falhado horrivelmente.

As lágrimas estavam agora fluindo livremente pelo rosto dela.

Quinn forçou seus olhos a abrirem, forçando a ver o ambiente que lhe rodeava. Ela já tinha discernido que ela estava em um hospital. Novamente. Estava escuro. A única janela no quarto dela mostrava que já era claramente noite. Ela deu uma olhada ao redor, procurando por algum relógio em algum lugar da parede.

23:24

Quinn fungou. Ela não estava certa de quando ela foi trazida pro hospital, mas estava claro que as horas de visitas já tinham acabado há muito tempo.

Ela estava sozinha no quarto. Nada além de uma camisola de hospital e os lençóis finos cobriam seu corpo machucado. O bipe dos monitores próximos à cabeça dela estava começando já a dar nos nervos dela.

 _Mesmo assim, é melhor do que o silêncio absoluto,_ Quinn pensou.

Infelizmente... Ainda era estranhamente quieto. E os pensamentos de Quinn começaram imediatamente a vagar. Sua mente estava pregando peças nela. As sombras se tornaram figuras pairantes na escuridão. Quinn estava assustada. E ela se sentia boba, jovem, e inocente para admitir isso pra si mesma. _Você tem 16 anos de idade, Fabray. Acalme-se._ Mas ainda assim, ela fechou seus punhos no tecido repousando sobre ela. Ela puxou as cobertas pra cima, pra ficar embaixo do queixo, sem conseguir realmente forçar seus olhos a se fechar. Ela não estava cansada – muita adrenalina correndo pelas veias dela.

Quinn decidiu que era realmente terrível que ela tinha acordado sozinha.

Outro minuto bateu no largo relógio digital sobre a porta. Quinn suspirou. _Vai ser uma noite longa._ Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a maçaneta da porta começou a virar há alguns centímetros da cabeça de Quinn. Seus olhos imediatamente correram para a moldura da porta, tentando pegar uma visão de quem quer que estivesse entrando. Uma enfermeira. Um amigo. Talvez sua irmã mais velha tenha voltado pra casa?

Seu... Seu pai?

A porta abriu devagarzinho e Quinn quase deu um grande suspiro de alívio quando ela percebeu que não era o pai dela. Pequeno demais.

A figura tinha se imprensado pra dentro, virado-se e bem lentamente fechado a porta. Eles estavam tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, Quinn percebeu. Eles estavam tentando não acordá-las.

Os olhos de Quinn já tinham se ajustado à escuridão nesse momento, mas os olhos do visitante dela não. Ela logo reconheceu que era _Rachel_. Linda, perfeita Rachel. Quinn não podia estar mais feliz.

A garota grávida estava segurando um pequeno copo de plástico, segurando-o com ambas as mãos agora, tentando não derramar uma única gota enquanto ela quietamente andava nas pontas dos pés pro outro lado da cama de Quinn. Esta misericordiosamente esperou até que Rachel colocara o copo fumegante do que quer que fosse na mesinha de cabeceira dela antes de suavemente dizer, "Oi."

"Oh!" Rachel baixinho engasgou antes de se levantar – ela tinha se preparado para voltar a sua vigilância sobre Quinn da (irritantemente desconfortável) cadeira do hospital próxima à cama. "Quinn?" ela questionou em um sussurro, sentando cautelosamente na beira da cama de Quinn. A mão de Rachel se esticou e levemente acariciou a bochecha de Quinn, retirando a umidade residual com o polegar dela. "Por que você está chorando, querida?"

Quinn trouxe ambas as mãos pra apertar a de Rachel.

Ela não precisava mais estar assustada. Ela não precisava mais se preocupar em passar a noite sozinha – temerosa – pensando em todas as formas que seu pai podia chegar a ela... Ou à Rachel. E desse que ela não precisava mais temer o que podia _potencialmente_ acontecer, seus pensamentos mudaram para o que _já_ tinha acontecido. E ela começou a se despedaçar.

Soluços pesados fez com que toda a parte superior do seu corpo tremesse. Ela pressionou a mão de Rachel nos lábios dela, desesperada para achar conforto em sentir a pele da outra garota na sua. Ela fechou suas pálpebras com força – mas imediatamente abriu-as novamente quando imagens horrorosas do dia inteiro começaram a piscar na sua mente. Ela agarrou o pulso de Rachel, puxando a outra garota para mais perto dela.

"Eu estou bem aqui," Rachel murmurou contra o lado do rosto de Quinn. "Eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu prometo." Rachel colocou a mão livre no cabelo de Quinn, levemente o acariciando, tentando gentilmente acalmar a garota que chorava. "Você pode se mover só um pouco pra mim?" Rachel perguntou. Ainda soluçou – ainda que menos – Quinn cedeu, movendo-se um pouco o melhor que podia para abrir espaço para Rachel.

Rachel não perdeu a encolhida que cruzou o rosto de Quinn enquanto esta se movia.

Rachel se moveu para deitar ao lado de Quinn – nunca forçando Quinn a soltar o aperto grande na mão de Rachel. Ela deitou de lado, colocando a cabeça na mão livre, cotovelo descansando na cama. Rachel procedeu a encarar amorosamente o rosto machucado de Quinn. Esta encarou a distância, seus olhos levemente opacos, perdidos em pensamentos.

"Ei," Rachel quietamente sussurrou. Quinn piscou e seus olhos viraram-se para Rachel. Ela engoliu com dificuldade enquanto se virava e olhava Rachel nos olhos. Os cantos dos lábios dela tentaram levantar-se em um sorriso. "Você está com sede?" Rachel perguntou. Quinn concordou com a cabeça.

Rachel lentamente extraiu a mão da de Quinn, gentilmente tocando a outra garota na bochecha, e então rolou pra longe – alcançando o copo de água que ela tinha colocado pra si mesma mais cedo (antes de se distrair e sair à procura de alguma forma de cafeína). Virando-se de volta pra Quinn, copo na mão, ela ajudou a garota a se inclinar pra frente só o suficiente para tomar alguns goles do líquido calmante e gelado.

Rachel colocou o copo de volta na mesinha de cabeceira antes de se virar de volta pra Quinn. Um olhar de desconforto estava claramente desenhado nas feições de Quinn.

"Doendo?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn concordou. "Minhas costelas parecem estar em chamas."

Rachel resistiu à vontade de fumegar de raiva – resistiu a vontade de achar e desmembrar Russell Fabray. Ao invés disso ela trouxe a mão de volta ao rosto de Quinn, novamente procedendo a acariciar a pele macia da garota e remover qualquer traço de lágrimas do rosto dela. A mão de Quinn novamente achou o pulso de Rachel, deixando a mão de Rachel livre para continuar as carícias, mas segurando firmemente na garota para que não a deixasse se mover pra longe.

"Sim, bem, você tem algumas costelas quebradas, baby. Elas estão enfaixadas agora, mas ainda haverá algum desconforto. Vamos só tentar manter você tão parada e confortável quanto possível, ok?"

Quinn tinha passado por muito. Ela tinha sofrido muito em apenas algumas horas e ela sabia disso. O pensamento de sorrir – de estar feliz e abertamente expressando isso de alguma forma – parecia completamente estranho e deslocado e _errado_. Mas ela não pode deixar de fazer isso quando Rachel a chamava de ' _baby'_ , enquanto Rachel a segurava gentilmente em seus braços, enquanto Rachel dava estabilidade, amor, calor e segurança.

"Eu gosto disso," ela sussurrou suavemente.

"Você gosta do que?" Rachel respondeu, tão suave quanto. Ela se inclinou ligeiramente pra frente e beijou a testa de Quinn.

"Você. Você me chamando de 'baby.' Você beijando minha testa. Eu não acho que eu deveria estar feliz desse jeito nesse momento. Eu não sinto como se eu devesse ser capaz de experimentar essa emoção _de forma alguma_ – agora mesmo ou amanhã ou a qualquer momento, não depois do que aconteceu hoje. Mas só de ter você ao meu lado faz a vida ficar milhões de vezes melhor. Isso... isso é horrível?"

Rachel pareceu pensar por um momento. "Eu acho... que você passou por mais em um dia do que _qualquer um_ deve ter que passar numa vida inteira. O que aconteceu à você é absolutamente _injusto_ e _não_ legal. E eu estou tão, _tão_ feliz que eu consigo estar aqui para você agora mesmo, Quinn. Eu estou tão feliz de estar próxima à você, tocando você, segurando você, sabendo que você está bem, que você vai ficar bem. E que eu vou me certificar de que isso aconteça. Se eu estar aqui para proteger você te faz feliz e sorridente? Num dia como esse? Baby, isso é uma coisa linda."

Quinn soltou a respiração que ela nem percebera que estava segurando. Veio como uma mistura entre uma tossida, uma risada e um soluço. Ela ainda estava sorrindo.

Rachel pensou que ela parecia mais linda do que nunca, deitada ali ao lado dela. Ela se inclinou pra frente, pressionando os lábios dela nos de Quinn. Uma das mãos de Quinn deslizou pelo braço de Rachel para o pescoço dela, suavemente segurando Rachel no lugar. Os lábios delas se moviam gentilmente juntos e então se separaram, um pequeno espaço entre elas – antes delas se reconectarem. Foi suave e lento e cheio de paixão. Foi lindo e delicioso e delicado. Quando elas finalmente se separaram – testas descansando uma na outra – os lábios delas ainda estavam se tocando, a respiração delas se misturando. Olhos flutuando para se fechar.

"Você é tão linda e tão perfeita, que _dói_." As palavras de Rachel suavemente acariciaram os lábios de Quinn. Esta levantou um pouco a cabeça, levando Rachel para outro beijo breve. "E, ai meu Deus, seus lábios são provavelmente as coisas mais macias que eu já senti na minha vida. Total."

Quinn deu risadinhas, deitando a cabeça para olhar pra Rachel. "Sério?" ela perguntou.

Rachel concordou. "Sério."

"Bom," Quinn disse, recolocando as mãos no antebraço de Rachel e levemente acariciando a pele embaixo dos dedos. "Por falar nisso," Quinn perguntou, suas sobrancelhas cerrando ligeiramente. "Eu estou obviamente contente que você está aqui, mas... Como exatamente você está _aqui?_ Eu sei que o hospital tem horas de visita específicas. E não importa o que você diga, eu _sei_ que eles não estenderam as horas de visitas pra depois da meia noite porque você ' _pediu educadamente'_.

A boca de Rachel caiu aberta de forma brincalhona, um arfar chocado escapando dos lábios dela. "Quinn!" ela quietamente exclamou. "Você insinuar que eu pressionaria a equipe para me permitir privilégios especiais é absolutamente _absurdo_ ," ela parou, levantando ligeiramente o queixo dela e então disse, "e ainda assim, _chocantemente_ acurado."

Quinn deu risadinhas novamente. Rachel sorriu com a felicidade que ela podia sentir radiando da garota ao lado dela. Ela deixou uma risada baixa sair – sua própria felicidade borbulhando antes que ela pudesse contê-la.

"Então?" Quinn perguntou.

"Então o que?"

" _Então..._ " Quinn disse. "Como exatamente você fez isso?"

"Ahh," Rachel respirou profundamente. "Bem, eu estava na verdade temerosa de que minhas próprias táticas não iriam funcionar. Eu parecia conseguir um passo pra frente só pra ser empurrada de volta dois... E então a Treinadora Sylvester veio."

"Treinadora Sylvester?" Quinn perguntou.

Rachel concordou. "Treinadora Sylvester."

* * *

 _Era cinco e meia da tarde. As horas de visita estariam oficialmente terminadas em uma hora. Rachel tinha que totalmente achar uma solução para esse obstáculo antes desse momento. Ela se recusava a aceitar que Quinn podia potencialmente acordar no meio da noite – sozinha, confusa, assustada. Rachel_ _ **tinha**_ _que conseguir permissão pra ficar._

 _Ou então ela ia aceitar a oferta de Santana em ajudar a fazer com que Rachel entrasse despercebida mais tarde._

 _Os outros membros do clube do coral todos estavam sentados pelo cômodo nas cadeiras desconfortáveis da área de espera do hospital. Sr. Schuester andava pra cima e pra baixo. Mike e Matt estavam conversando em vozes sussurradas com Tina e Artie. Kurt e Mercedes estavam ocupados mandado mensagens como loucos. Santana e Brittany estavam sentadas em um dos dois sofás disponíveis – a cabeça de Brittany estava deitada no colo de Santana enquanto esta acariciava levemente o cabelo da loira._

 _Santana tinha assistido a troca entre Rachel e a enfermeira chefe – a claramente dura enfermeira chefe. Há dez minutos, Santana tinha sacado o celular dela e mandado uma única mensagem. Ela estava certa de que o recebedor da mensagem iria aparecer a qualquer momento..._

 _Dentro de momentos, Santana ouviu as portas de vidro deslizarem para se abrirem. A cabeça dela virou. Como ela tinha esperado, Sue valsou pra dentro do hospital como se ela possuísse o lugar._

" _... E minha relação pessoal com ACLU garante que você_ _ **seriamente**_ _reconsidere a decisão que você tão_ _ **obviamente**_ _tomou apressadamente sem sequer considerar as ramificações –"_

" _Berry," Sue andou pra perto, colocando uma mão no ombro de Rachel. Os olhos desta se arregalaram, mas ela imediatamente parou de falar. "Assim é melhor," Sue disse antes de virar pra enfermeira atrás do balcão. "Agora," ela começou. "Você irá permitir que essa jovenzinha permaneça com a Srta. Quinn Fabray durante a noite. Sem mais perguntas a serem feitas. Se isso for um problema, você pode, pessoalmente, contatar o administrador do hospital – diga a ele que Sue Sylvester diz... Olá."_

 _A enfermeira piscou uma vez antes de suspirar e acenar com a mão para o par._

 _Enquanto Sue e Rachel se afastavam da mesa, Rachel abriu a boca pra falar, mas Sue a cortou. "Não precisa me agradecer. Eu estou fazendo isso por Q." Sue virou novamente para ir embora. Passando pelos garotos do coral, ela se dirigiu a eles – "respiradores bucais" – e Santana e Brittany foram reconhecidas com ligeiros acenos de cabeça na direção delas – "S, B" – e Sr. Schuester, um ligeiro virar de desgosto pelos lábios dela – "William." E então ela foi embora._

* * *

"Me desculpe por não estar aqui quando você acordou," Rachel murmurou no cabelo de Quinn.

Quinn estava achando excepcionalmente difícil manter os olhos abertos. Eles estavam flutuando para se fechar. A escuridão a envolvia. Mas Rachel estava ao lado dela. Ela estava segura – Rachel estava segura.

"Está tudo bem," Quinn conseguiu dizer quando o sono começou a dominá-la. "Você está aqui agora."

Rachel suavemente começou a cantar. Enquanto Quinn dormia, ela sonhou com Rachel e sua linda voz.

" _Eu sei que você está cansada,_

 _Deixe-me cantar para você dormir..."_


	23. Não posso deixar de me apaixonar por ti

**Dia 1**

Finn foi solto da delegacia na noite anterior depois de ter sido totalmente questionado sobre as circunstâncias que tinham tomado lugar na casa dos Fabray. Russell Fabray tentou abrir uma acusação contra ele. O chefe da polícia tinha rido na cara dele.

Puck não estava no hospital com o restante dos meninos do coral, Santana depois descobriu, porque ele estivera ocupado arrebentando os pneus dos veículos dos Fabrays.

Apesar da sabotagem de Puck – e apesar do fato de que havia um mandado aberto para prisão de ambos, Russell e Judy Fabray – os pais de Quinn desapareceram do dia pra noite. Ninguém sabia onde eles tinham ido. Ou se eles iriam ou não voltariam em breve.

Os meninos do coral e os colegas do Cheerios tinham enchido Quinn com cartões de 'Fique Bem Logo', balões, bichinhos de pelúcia (um pato de pelúcia de Brittany) e um conjunto de meia dúzia de Red Bull de Puck. Marcus e Brendon já tinham mandado todos esses presentes pra casa deles – para a nova casa de Quinn.

Os pais de Rachel também tinham ido na oficina onde o carro de Quinn foi levado. Ao ver o carro dela – esmagado e quebrado – Brendon tinha valentemente tentado segurar as lágrimas dele, mas sem conseguir. Marcus tinha simplesmente envolvido os braços ao redor do marido dele e sussurrado quietamente, "Eu sei, amor. Eu sei." Eles tinham retirado os pertences de Quinn – tudo que tinha significado o suficiente para a garota agarrar durante os momentos de terror que cegava – e os arranjaram perfeitamente no quarto de hóspedes junto com todos os cartões, balões e bichinhos de pelúcia.

Quando Quinn recebeu alta do hospital no dia seguinte, só Santana e Brittany estavam lá para representar os meninos do coral. Rachel tinha arranjado dessa forma. Quinn ainda estava muito consciente do fato de que ela tinha sido abusada fisicamente – e que isso era visível pra qualquer um.

Para Quinn, deixar o hospital era fácil. Era a percepção de que ela não tinha casa que era difícil aceitar.

Aquela noite, Quinn se arrastou para a nova cama dela às dez horas. Rachel se inclinou e a beijou na test. "Boa Noite, linda garota," ela tinha sussurrado. Quinn só tinha dado com a cabeça e apertado a mão de Rachel em reconhecimento.

Rachel terminou sua rotina de dormir e escalou a cama às 10:25.

Às 10:40, Quinn tinha quietamente entrado no quarto de Rachel e dentro do abraço confortador dela. Ela chorou até dormir, ouvindo os sons suaves da voz melodiosa de Rachel pairando sobre ela.

* * *

 **Dia 2**

"Você não ter que ir pra escola hoje," Marcus e Brendon tinham reiterado. Quinn tinha simplesmente concordado e se aprontou pra escola de qualquer forma. Tomou um montão de maquiagem para retornar seu rosto à beleza pitoresca dele – machucados escondidos por camadas de maquiagem. Rachel as levou pra escola e Quinn entrelaçou os dedos delas em cima da marcha, mas seus olhos estavam virados pra janela. Rachel passou os lábios pelas juntas da mão esquerda de Quinn e eles entraram no WMHS.

Da primeira vez que o atleta grande e desastrado bateu em Quinn no corredor – efetivamente fazendo a cair próximo dos armários com um esgar de dor no rosto – Santana bateu tanto nele que ela foi mandada pra casa pro resto do dia. Ninguém mais bateu em Quinn.

Depois da escola, o ensaio do Glee foi meio moroso. Pessoas continuavam tentando bater no ombro de Quinn ou levá-la para abraços confortadores – o problema era que, Quinn não queria ser tocada (por ninguém além de Rachel). Pessoal em breve entendeu isso.

Rachel imediatamente acionou a ajuda de Brittany, Mike e Matt – os melhores dançarinos (não incluindo Santana, desde que ela obviamente ainda não tinha sido permitida de volta aos terrenos da escola) – para refazer todos os três números deles para as Seccionais. Eles completamente mudaram os movimentos de dança que acompanhavam as músicas para que Quinn não fosse forçada a se usar demais ou colocar qualquer flexibilidade desnecessária nas costelas quebradas dela.

Depois do ensaio do coral, Quinn chorou no ombro de Rachel na sala do coral vazia, um "obrigada" murmurado perdido na pele do pescoço de Rachel.

Naquela noite, Quinn durou até 10:42 antes de escalar na cama de Rachel. Ela chorou até dormir enquanto Rachel cantava pra ela.

* * *

 **Dia 3**

Durante o segundo período de Quinn – Inglês – uma Cheerio veio e insistiu que Quinn tinha que se reportar ao escritório da Treinadora Sylvester de uma vez. Quinn olhou-a no olho e a garota deu um pequeno sorriso pra ela.

Enquanto Quinn sentava na frente da mesa da Treinadora Sylvester – bem na ponta da cadeira, desde que se aproximar do encosto doía – ela se achava incrivelmente nervosa. _Ela vai me chutar do esquadrão,_ Quinn pensou consigo mesma. Ela estava certa disso. No estado dela, ela era inútil para Sue. Entretanto, a Treinadora surpreendeu Quinn quando ela simplesmente disse, "Q, eu não quero que você se preocupe. Eu sei que você é a melhor Cheerio que eu tenho no meu esquadrão. Seu prontuário no hospital indicou que você tem 2 costelas quebradas no seu lado direito." Quinn simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. "Ao tempo que as férias de inverno terminarem, você irá voltar ao médico para um exame, mas eu antecipo que você estará pronta pro dever de Cheerios até lá. Se você acha que você está emocionalmente apta a continuar como Capitã, eu quero que você faça exatamente isso. Se não, você precisa me deixar saber. Nacionais são dois meses depois de voltarmos das férias de inverno, e eu espero ver você no topo da minha pirâmide na competição. Acha que pode lidar com isso?"

Quinn tinha deixado o escritório com um sorriso no rosto. Sue Sylvester não era tão mal quanto muitas pessoas davam crédito a ela de ser.

Prática do coral continuou. Com o retorno de Santana, todo mundo finalmente passou a limpo os últimos detalhes da coreografia. A lista estava decidida. Os vocais estavam começando a se encaixar lindamente. Rachel estava satisfeita.

Seccionais eram exatamente em uma semana.

Rachel se achou deitada acordada naquela noite. Os minutos passavam. Ela estava nervosa de que Quinn iria precisar dela no meio da noite e Rachel não poderia escutá-la – por causa do processo dos vizinhos deles, os Berrys tinham se voltado à transformar o quarto de Rachel à prova de som (seu canto excessivo era, às vezes, bem... Excessivo).

Seu relógio bateu exatamente 10:55 e sua porta levemente se abriu. Ela olhou e viu Quinn timidamente se aproximar de sua cama antes de cautelosamente deitar ao lado dela. Os olhos de Quinn pareciam sonolentos. Rachel simplesmente a beijou na testa levemente e começou a cantar uma música pra ela. Naquela noite, ambas as garotas adormeceram sem lágrimas nos olhos ou nas bochechas.

* * *

 **Dia 6**

Quinn chegou cedo na escola para o treino das Cheerios. Ela não fez as rotinas com as Cheerios mas ela era um par extra de olhos no campo entre as garotas. Ela dava ordens, corrigia posicionamento, e elogiava o esquadrão quando as coisas iam bem. Depois do treino, enquanto todo mundo ia em direção aos vestiários para tomar banho, Sue passou por Quinn e levemente colocou a mão no ombro da garota mais nova enquanto fazia isso.

Quando Rachel chegou na escola, ela tinha um copo fervendo de café da Loja Local de Donut há alguns quarteirões de distância. Quinn a agradeceu docemente, apertando a mão dela levemente enquanto elas se davam os mindinhos – um hábito que Santana tinha chamado atenção delas _repetidamente_ , afirmando que elas tinham roubado isso dela e de Brittany – e foram em direção à aula. "Sem problema, docinho. Eu estava ansiando buracos de donut," Rachel tinha dito, meio que tímida, enquanto sua mão livre levemente descansava contra seu estômago cheio.

Quinn entrou no quarto dela naquela noite, totalmente preparada para Rachel beijá-la levemente na testa antes de ir pro próprio quarto – uma charada que elas estavam atuando pelas últimas noites, realmente. Ao invés disso, Rachel agarrou o pulso de Quinn antes que ela pudesse deitar na cama dela, Quinn achou seu corpo pressionado contra o de Rachel enquanto a garot menor gentilmente a segurava em seu abraço. Quinn se inclinou pra baixo e as testas delas se tocaram levemente. "Venha pro meu quarto," Rachel tinha dito baixinho antes de se inclinar pra cima – ligeiramente se balançando nas pontas dos dedos – e passando os lábios pelos de Quinn.

Cinco minutos depois, elas de fato chegaram no quarto de Rachel. Dez minutos depois, ambas as garotas desmaiaram – Quinn deitada serenamente de costas com a cabeça de Rachel no ombro dela e o braço dela passado amorosamente pela cintura de Quinn.

* * *

 **Dia 8**

As Seccionais eram em dois dias. Era domingo, mas os membros do Nova Direções decidiram se encontrar pra ter um ensaio de vestimenta no auditório da escola. Tudo foi impressionantemente bem. A coreografia era simples, linda e elegante – e não muito extenuante pra Quinn (ou Rachel, se isso importava). As vozes dos doze componentes se misturavam brilhantemente. A química no palco entre todos era impressionante. Todos estavam satisfeitos.

Sr. Schuester deu uma ovação de pé de um homem só depois que eles acabaram – um sorriso tipo paternal, orgulhoso no rosto – e então levou todos pra comer pizza. Quando Tina baixinho perguntou ao Sr. Schue se a esposa dele ia ou não se juntar a eles para jantar fora, ele imediatamente ficou bem emocionando e seus olhos ficaram opacos antes dele responder, "Não, Tina. Só vamos ser nós. Uma grande família feliz." Ele terminou a declaração com um sorriso e um abraço de um braço só na garota.

Aquela noite quando Quinn e Rachel se acharam na cama juntas, elas acabaram ficando acordadas até tarde- falando sobre o clube do coral, Seccionais e a lista de músicas deles e os movimentos de dança. Finalmente, Quinn adormeceu quando Rachel cantou uma das músicas favoritas de Quinn.

" _Como um rio corre, certamente para o mar,_

 _Querida, assim é,_

 _Algumas coisas... São destinadas a ser..."_

A respiração de Quinn estava profunda e constante – menos sofrida do que nas noites anteriores, um sinal certo de que as costelas delas estavam curando bem. Rachel se inclinou pra baixo, acariciando a bochechas de Quinn – que tinha agora retornado à condição previamente imaculada – e levemente beijou Quinn na testa. Ela beijou cada uma das pálpebras fechadas. E ela levemente beijou Quinn nos lábios. Mesmo no sono, Quinn ligeiramente empurrou os lábios pra frente, aceitando o beijo de Rachel. Esta deitou em sua posição usual com os braços ao redor de Quinn e suspirando alegremente contra a pele da garota.

Enquanto suas próprias pálpebras tornavam-se pesadas com sono, Rachel quietamente disse, "Eu não posso deixar de me apaixonar por você, Quinn. Meio que aconteceu..."

* * *

 **Dia 9**

Era o dia antes das Seccionais. Os garotos tinham concordado com um ensaio extra longo depois da escola. Entretanto, desde que os números da lista deles estavam virtualmente perfeitos a esse ponto, o 'ensaio' foi mais um 'sarau.' Artie disse algumas das poesias dele, Tina apresentou uma canção gritada pra qual havia muito bate-cabeça de improviso, e Mercedes apresentou uma canção de hip-hop com Puck e Finn que foi bem divertido.

Naquela noite no jantar (pedido de comida chinesa), os quatro membros da casa Berry (cinco se você incluir o pequeno bebê crescendo rapidamente dentro da barriga de Rachel) estavam todos falando excitadamente sobre como o próximo dia seria. A competição, as luzes, as músicas, os outros grupos de coral. Era tudo muito excitante. Rachel tinha acabado de se lançar no que prometia ser uma longa contagem de uma história que levava à escolha dos meninos de "Don´t Stop Believing" como a última música da lista quando a campainha tocou.

"Quem poderia ser?" Brendon perguntou.

"Não se preocupe, eu atendo," Quinn disse. "Você precisam escutar a história de Rachel de qualquer forma."

Enquanto Quinn se afastava da mesa, ela levemente correu a mão pelas costas de Rachel. Ela foi recompensada com um sorriso especial de Rachel – um sorriso que Quinn estava bem certa de que Rachel só usava pra ela. Pelo menos, ela esperava que esse fosse o caso.

Ela se aproximou da porta da frente e olhou pelo olho mágico. Não reconhecendo imediatamente a pessoa parada do outro lado – mas também claramente percebendo que ele não representava nenhuma ameaça – Quinn lentamente abriu a porta o suficiente para claramente ver e conversar com o estranho na porta.

"Olá," Quinn disse educadamente. "Posso ajudar você?"

"Sim, você pode," o jovem homem disse, inclinando-se levemente pra frente e estendendo a mão dele para Quinn sacudir. "Meu nome é Jesse St. James e eu estava esperando conversar com Rachel Berry."


	24. Olá

Para o _mínimo_ crédito dele, Jesse conseguiu esperar pacientemente enquanto Quinn parecia contemplar a mão dele.

Mas realmente, ela estava mais que contemplando só a mão dele. Ela estava pensando em uma conversa virtual que ela tivera com Rachel há semanas – apesar de parecer muito mais tempo do que isso agora...

* * *

 _ **Rachel Berry**_

 _Domingo, 19:49_

 _Quinn,_

 _Eu não me importo em conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Afinal de contas, não é algo que eu possa necessariamente classificar como um não evento, sabe?_

 _Ele era relativamente alto. Cabelo encaracolado e castanho. Olhos verdes. Grande conversador, obviamente. E claro, eu tinha ouvido sobre a reputação dele – no palco, claro. Ele é incrivelmente talentoso. Aparentemente ele já tem uma viagem completa pra UCLA no próximo outono._

 _Resumindo, Quinn, é que Jesse St. James é o pai do meu bebê. Se eu estava bêbada no momento – se eu estava sóbria em alguma outra noite... O que aconteceu aconteceu e não pode ser desfeito._

 _ **Quinn Fabray**_

 _Domingo, 20:07_

 _E se você alguma vez o ver novamente? Como você acha que vai ser? Como você reagirá?_

 _ **Rachel Berry**_

 _Domingo, 20:10_

 _Eu não sei, Quinn. Eu realmente não sei..._

 _Seria legal saber, né?_

 _Infelizmente, eu vim a aprender recentemente que as coisas não são sempre tão simples quanto A, B e C. Ou fazer uma lista de objetivos e checá-los um de cada vez._

 _ **Quinn Fabray**_

 _Domingo, 20:27_

 _Você está certa. As coisas não são tão fáceis assim na maior parte do tempo._

 _Mas algumas vezes são._

* * *

E nesse momento – com o pai do bebê de Rachel parado na frente de Quinn com o braço dele esticado e um sorriso suave no rosto – Quinn percebeu que ambas ela _e_ Rachel tinham estado corretas. Algumas vezes 'o plano' iria ser inestimavelmente fodido. Mas algumas vezes é tão fácil quanto A, B, C.

 _A_

Ela pegava a mão dele na dela (apesar dela se achar apertando _um pouco_ mais forte do que fosse talvez estritamente necessário).

 _B_

"Eu sou Quinn Fabray," ela dizia – uma máscara de educação de dificuldade extrema colocada firmemente no rosto.

 _C_

"É um prazer conhecer você, Quinn," ele respondeu. Quinn apenas concordou com a cabeça. O sorriso que agraciava os lábios dela era tudo menos sincera. "Então, Rachel está em casa?"

* * *

"Então naturalmente," Rachel continuara a história dela. "Nós simplesmente _tivemos_ que usar essa música como nosso ato final. Quando a apresentarmos, é quase como se você pudesse _sentir_ a energia emanando do grupo. É bem incrível, eu mal posso esperar para que vocês nos vejam apresentar. Eu fiquei tão contente em saber que as Seccionais serão abertas para o público! Vocês conseguirão ver a primeira apresentação oficial em competição do Novas Direções!"

"Nós estamos muito empolgados, querida," Marcus disse docemente enquanto ele se abaixava pra sentar no sofá ao lado de Brendon. Eles tinham feito todo o caminho da sala de jantar para a sala de estar. Quinn ainda tinha que se juntar a eles.

"Eu também estou muito contente por Mercedes. Ela vai apresentar uma peça bem icônica."

Brendon e Marcus simplesmente sorriram enquanto bebiam em seus respectivos copos de café e cappuccino. Rachel se ocupou no chão em frente da extensiva coleção de filmes deles. Ela estava passeando pelos musicais – tentando achar um que eles não tinham assistido pelo menos nos últimos meses. Bem... Pelo menos _um_ mês.

"Uhh," Rachel ouvira do outro lado do cômodo, fazendo ela olhar pra cima esperando. "Nós temos um –" a voz de Quinn pareceu raspar na próxima palavra "- _convidado."_

Rachel (e Quinn e os pais dela) sabiam que ela tinha um pendor para o dramático. Ela tinha mostrado pra eles antes, e ela não tinha falhado em alcançar seu ápice espetacularmente nesse cenário em particular – ela arfou alto e cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos, os olhos arregalados desacreditando. Depois que um tempo apropriadamente dramático tinha passado, Rachel abaixou as mãos e sussurrou baixinho (apesar de todos na proximidade imediata ouvi-la perfeitamente), "Jesse."

Brendon pareceu chocado quando ele finalmente percebeu quem era o jovem rapaz que estava parado levemente na frente de Quinn na sala deles.

Marcus parecia com raiva.

Quinn parecia como se ela quisesse estar aborrecida – ao invés disso, um olhar preocupado foi achou o caminho pro rosto dela, direcionado à Rachel.

Jesse estava olhando esperando em direção à Rachel com um sorriso no rosto dele – como se, simplesmente porque ele fosse Jesse St. James, ela devesse estar contente em vê-lo.

Houve uma breve pausa – como se eles de repente fizessem parte de um terrível show de tv – quando ninguém se moveu, ninguém falou. E então o olhar de Jesse saiu do de Rachel e foi logo em direção ao piano do outro lado da sala. Ele imediatamente começou a se mover em direção à ele. Rachel ficou de pé, um pouco trêmula, assistindo cada movimento dele enquanto se movia ligeiramente na mesma direção dele.

Rachel tinha pensado muito sobre Jesse desde aquela noite, desde a festa e o sexo embriagado. Era apenas natural, não era? Mesmo antes dela chegar a percepção de que era prudente pra fazer um teste de gravidez, ela pensou sobre ele. Ele foi o primeiro dela. Ele tirou a virgindade dela. Pelo resto da vida dela – com certeza – ela podia dizer isso.

Nos dias depois da festa – quando ela estava tentando esconder os nervos esfrangalhados dela dos pais dela – ela tinha considerado entregá-lo à polícia. Poderia ter sido considerado estupro e Rachel sabia disso. Mas os dias passaram e Rachel sabia que se ela tivesse genuinamente considerado tomar tal ação, ela já teria feito.

Mas então – quando ela se achou sentada no banheiro do supermercado, vendo o teste de gravidez virando em um "+" rosa brilhante – ela novamente percebeu que algo deveria ser feito em relação a ele. Mas por agora – com seu bebê ainda não nascido na barriga – Rachel chegou a conclusão de que, não, ela não queria particularmente que o pai do bebê dela tivesse um ficha corrida.

Então ela não tinha contatado as forças policiais. Ela não tinha visto Jesse pessoalmente. Ela tinha simplesmente contado aos pais dela. O que Marcus tinha feito depois, ela ainda não sabia. Mas nenhum pai de bebê dela teria tempo de cadeia para macular sua ficha. Mesmo se aquele pai não estivesse envolvido na vida do bebê.

E agora – com Jesse aparecendo na casa dela sem ser anunciado e, francamente, indesejado – Rachel estava mais incerta sobre as coisas do que já esteve antes.

* * *

Quinn não gostou particularmente da atenção dispensada por Rachel ao pai do bebê ainda não nascido dela. E ela também não gostou particularmente do sentimento de – ela conseguiu discernir a emoção – _inveja?_ _Eca_ , Quinn pensou consigo mesma. _Não atrativo, Fabray._

"Eu estive pensando muito sobre você, Rachel. E eu acho que essa música irá acuradamente mostrar meus sentimentos mais profundos e desejos. Eu quero que você veja meu coração, Rachel – meu tudo."

Do outro lado da sala, Quinn fingiu vomitar. Brendon riu atrás da mão pra ela. _Ela não está caindo nisso,_ Quinn pensou. _De jeito nenhum_...

Mas a expressão de veado apanhado por faróis no rosto de Rachel estava gritando – e isso estava diretamente contradizendo o fluxo mental de Quinn. _Isso não é ideal_ , Quinn pensou zangada, um beicinho rapidamente adornando suas feições.

Jesse se sentou ao piano e – com um floreio _completamente_ desnecessário, Quinn notou – colocou as mãos dele nas teclas. Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente em direção à Rachel e ele _piscou_. Quinn tremeu e fechou os punhos ao lado do seu corpo.

" _Eu estive sozinho com você dentro da minha mente_

 _E nos meus sonhos eu beijei seus lábios_

 _Um milhão de vezes._

 _Eu algumas vezes vejo você passar do lado de fora da minha porta._

 _Olá._

 _Sou eu quem você está procurando?"_

Rachel legitimamente gostava de Grandes Gestos Românticos. E um GGR que incluía uma serenata da diva citada? Quinn via o desastre pendente – talvez antes da situação sequer começar a ser processada na mente de Rachel. Jesse era talentoso. Mesmo na inferior acústica da Sala Berry, Quinn sabia que Rachel estaria reverenciando a performance de Jesse. Diabos, Quinn estava deleitada. A voz dele era ridiculamente refinada.

 _Filho da mãe sorrateiro e suave,_ Quinn pensou raivosamente. Ela cruzou os braços e colocou o lábio dela ainda mais pra fora do que antes.

E quando a voz de Rachel começou a cantar com a de Jesse – quando as vozes deles se misturaram juntas, subindo sobre os outros ocupantes da sala em uma linda harmonia – Quinn seriamente começou a se preocupar (enquanto simultaneamente se permitia ser completamente hipnotizada pela linda voz de Rachel). Também, o seu desgosto – não, seu _ódio_ – por Jesse St. James estava oficialmente solidificado.

" _Eu posso ver em seus olhos,_

 _Eu posso ver em seu sorriso._

 _Você é tudo que eu sempre quis,_

 _E meus braços estão abertos._

 _Porque você sabe bem o que dizer,_

 _E você sabe bem o que fazer,_

 _E eu quero dizer tanto isso a você..."_

Levou apenas meio segundo para Quinn correr pelo chão da sala e bater a tampa sobre as teclas – tristemente, _não_ nos dedos de Jesse (ele era rápido demais pra isso). Quinn não ia deixar Jesse dizer a palavra 'amor' na direção geral de Rachel, nem sobre o cadáver dela. Mesmo apesar de ela estar sem a satisfação de esmagar um dedo ou dois (ou 10, realmente), Quinn estava satisfeita que ela conseguiu o efeito desejado – a palavra com 'a' foi evitada e qualquer _transe_ que St. James tinha colocado em Rachel, foi efetivamente quebrado.

"Eu concordo com Quinn," Marcus disse, se levantando do sofá.

"Papai," Rachel pediu suavemente, não querendo que seu pai começasse uma cena.

"Está tudo bem, Rachel," Jesse disse baixinho.

Ele estendeu a mão em direção da de Rachel. Logo que os dedos deles estavam prestes a se tocar – e logo quando a última porção de paciência de Quinn estava prestes a acabar – Rachel deu um leve passo pra trás, movendo a mão dela para colocá-la defensivamente na sua óbvia barriguinha. Quinn mentalmente aplaudiu.

"Não está exatamente bem, Jesse," Rachel respondeu. "Por que você está aqui? É uma grande noite – uma noite importante. Algo me diz que você sabe disso. Então me deixa genuinamente curiosa pelo motivo que você escolheria hoje à noite – de todas as noites – para se impor sobre minha família e eu."

"Eu entendo sua hesitação, Rachel. Eu realmente entendo." Ele parou e se levantou, colocando as mãos deles nos quadris enquanto contemplava as próximas palavras que diria. Obviamente, ele não tinha contado em ser interrompido antes da música acabar – uma brecha em seu plano. Ele só teria que contornar isso. "Mas eu sou um homem, Rachel." Ele levantou a cabeça; ele tinha estado previamente encarando o chão, e agora seu olhar forte estava nivelado diretamente com o de Rachel. "E eu sou mais do que capaz de cuidar de uma criança. Eu posso tomar conta de _você_ E eu sei que você –" ele virou pra Marcus "- disse pra eu deixar Rachel vir até a mim se ela quisesse e eu pensei sobre isso por muito tempo... Mas realmente, qual razão ela teria pra algum dia vir a mim primeiro?" Ele virou de volta pra Rachel. "Eu entendo, talvez, o motivo pelo qual você não tentou entrar em contato comigo. Você não sabia como eu reagiria. Você não quis ser rejeitada. Você estava com medo de que – só talvez – eu sequer reconheceria a conexão da sua criança comigo. Mas isso é tudo falso, Rachel." Ele deu um passo em direção à ela. "Eu quero ser parte da vida desse bebê. Se você me deixar..." Ele parou de falar. Agora, ele estava parando diretamente na frente de Rachel, ambas as mãos esticadas – um gesto que soava algo como uma oferta de paz, uma necessidade de aceitação, _algo_. Quinn segurou a respiração enquanto ela esperava em tensa antecipação pela resposta de Rachel.

Rachel deu mais um passo pra trás e olhou Jesse diretamente no olho. "Você está certo, eu não sabia como você reagiria. E não, eu quase que inteiramente nunca gostei de me sentir rejeitada. Mas eu quase certamente não estava com medo de você não reconhecer a conexão comigo e essa criança. Porque se você tivesse feito isso sequer por um segundo, você nunca mais veria a mim ou a esse bebê novamente – e isso é uma promessa." Quinn soltou sua respiração segurada. "E novamente, eu me acho com uma pergunta particularmente importante não respondida: Por danado você escolheu hoje à noite – de todas as noites – para vir me ver?"

Quando essa pergunta foi feita (novamente), os olhos de Quinn, Brendon, Marcus e Rachel, todos direcionaram-se para a cabeça de Jesse – todos estava ávidos antecipando a resposta para essa exata questão.

A avidez dele não foi mal colocada – de fato, a curiosidade deles foi amplamente recompensada quando St. James finalmente falou.

Os ombros de Jesse pesaram com o suspiro profundo antes dele dizer, "Eu estou aqui hoje à noite, Rachel, porque eu simplesmente não podia mais esperar para contatar você. E nem sua mãe podia."


	25. Folia

Marcus já estava de pé. Os punhos dele estavam fechados com força do lado dele. Ele se forçou a não virar pro jovenzinho na frente dele, como ele tão desesperadamente queria, mas em direção à lareira que residia bem do outro lado da sala. Ele aproximou dela rapidamente. Sua respiração estava difícil – forçada, respirações profundas e constantes fluindo pelos pulmões dele e de volta pelo nariz dele.

Marcus estava com raiva. Não só com Jesse, mas consigo mesmo. Consigo mesmo, Brendon e _Shelby_ porque ela simplesmente deveria saber melhor.

Os olhos dele – os quais estavam previamente tão desfocados quantos os pensamentos frenéticos e frustrados dele – finalmente pousaram em um retrato sobre a lareira. Era uma foto que foi tirada cinco anos antes. Os três Berrys estavam parados no meio do Times Square. Rachel tinha inocentemente dado a câmera digital nova dela para um passante aleatório enquanto já perguntava se eles seriam ' _tão gentis e tirar uma foto minha e dos meus pais?'_

Marcus tinha se impressionado com a inocência da garota – sua fé cega e sua confiança absoluta de que um estranho não ia fugir com seu pequeno equipamento caro, facilmente se perdendo na multidão.

O homem a quem ela tinha dado a câmera sorriu brilhantemente e concordou com a cabeça. ' _Claro, garotinha. Vá lá ficar perto dos seus pais, agora.'_ Marcus foi e colocou o seu braço fortemente e amorosamente ao redor dos ombros de Brendon. Este tinha sorrido pra ele, beijado a bochecha dele e virado o rosto pra câmera. Rachel tinha se apertado entre os pais; um dos seus pequenos braços tinham se envolvido ao redor da perna de Marcus. Ela gritava – agudamente e forte – enquanto pulava pra cima e pra baixo. A mão de Brendon tinha ido pra baixo e repousou gentilmente no ombro dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse parada.

A câmera deu um flash.

Marcus se sentiu bobo por ter ficado todo nervoso enquanto o homem devolvia a câmera pra pequena Rachel e dizia, _'Agora, certifique-se de manter essa foto pra sempre. É uma das boas!'_ Rachel tinha sorrido brilhantemente e exclamou, ' _Muito obrigada!'_ antes de literalmente se esticar e dar um abraço aperto ao redor do pescoço do homem.

Um momento no tempo, congelado pra sempre. Uma breve olhada na felicidade do momento – Rachel e Brendon sorrindo brilhantemente pra câmera, Marcus sorrindo docemente enquanto olhava pra baixo pra filha perfeita dele.

A filha dele – obviamente não de sangue, mas de coração, alma, espírito e simplesmente a conexão profundamente emocional que só um _pai_ pode ter com seu _filho_. Brendon, enquanto possuía o aparente relacionamento sanguíneo com Rachel, nunca deixou pairar isso sobre a cabeça de Marcus – não era necessário. Seria quase cômico agora – dezesseis anos na vida da filha – considerar ela como qualquer coisa além _deles_.

E ainda assim...

E ainda assim aqui estava Jesse St. James – que tinha, com apenas algumas simples palavras, potencialmente esmagado a unidade familiar em pedaços de nada. E se, depois de hoje à noite, eles não pudessem simplesmente ser Rachel, Brendon e Marcus, Os Berrys? E se, depois de hoje à noite, Shelby conseguir forçar seu caminho para a vida da filha dele – se forçar para o papel de 'Mãe' que ela tinha legalmente abandonado há anos? Podia a filha dele – sua filha grávida e emocional e ainda assim _incrivelmente_ corajosa e com muita força de vontade – lidar com as implicações de outra figura de autoridade em sua vida? A esse ponto, Shelby não seria só 'outra' figura de autoridade; ela seria a mãe que Rachel nunca tivera, ela seria a única mulher adulta com quem Rachel poderia discutir todas as coisas... _Femininas_.

Marcus ficaria obsoleto? Brendon ficaria?

Por mais que tenha sido de forma ilegal, o fato permanecia – a mãe biológica de Rachel tinha acabado de entrar na vida dela. E consequentemente, ela tinha entrado completamente novamente em todas as vidas dos Berrys.

Marcus se virou, sem querer retirar o olhar da foto emoldurada na lareira. Ele viu Rachel enquanto ela dava um passo hesitante em direção à Jesse onde, antes, seus passos tinham se retraídos.

"M-minha mãe?"

Jesse concordou e brevemente deu uma olhada na forma alta de Marcus antes de responder, "Sim."

Quinn também deu um passo à frente, colocando seu corpo diretamente entre Rachel e Jesse. "Escute, eu não estou inteiramente certo de quem você pensa que é, vindo a essa casa como se fosse dono do lugar e despejar esse tipo de notícia em Rachel. Quer queira ou não você é o pai do bebê dela, eu gostaria de saber o que diabos você está pensando. Porque, como Rachel disse, você _sabe_ o que é amanhã. Eu queria poder passar por cima dos possíveis motivos escusos nessa situação, mas eu não acho que possa."

Marcus viu Jesse ajeitar os ombros e levantar a cabeça. Um desafio.

"Eu posso fazer a mesma pergunta, _Quinn_." Ele pareceu dizer o nome dela com o mais leve e quase imperceptível toque de sarcasmo. "Até onde eu pude perceber, essa não é sua casa tanto quanto não é minha. E o que eu tenho a dizer Rachel não lhe diz particularmente respeito. De forma alguma, realmente, quando você pensa sobre isso. Isso diz respeito a mim, Rachel e aos pais dela e, _sim_ , isso diz respeito à mãe dela. Eu não vejo nem um pouco como você encaixa-se nessa equação."

Marcus viu a cabeça de Quinn cair, os ombros dela começarem a cair e suas pálpebras começarem a piscar rapidamente. Ela se virou de volta em direção ao sofá, de volta à Brendon, com as mãos dela firmemente plantadas nos quadris. Marcus podia ver sua face ainda mais claramente agora. Qualquer confiançazinha que eles estiveram construindo de volta dentro da garota desde que ela tinha vindo morar com eles tinha acabado de ser esmagada.

Marcus não ia aturar mais isso. Ele ficou quase envergonhado do quão longe as coisas já tinham ido – essa era a casa _dele_ , dele e do marido dele.

"Eu acho," Marcus disse enquanto andava pra frente com propósito, "essa é a hora de você ir embora, jovenzinho." Ele envolveu o braço ao redor do ombro de Quinn e ela imediatamente virou o rosto pro peito dele – tentando esconder o olhar vulnerável de cortar o coração que estava atrelado ao rosto dela. "Quinn está certa, e essa casa é mais o lar _dela_ do que seu. Nós não apreciamos muito – nada mesmo – do que você tinha a dizer desde que você passou por aquela porta. E o problema da mãe de Rachel é algo que o pai dela e eu iremos falar com ela – não você. Agora," ele começou enquanto gentilmente dirigia Quinn até o sofá ao lado de Brendon que bateu no joelho dela enquanto ela sentava. "Se não há nada mais, você pode ir andando."

Jesse pareceu apropriadamente atordoado. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da frente e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. Virando-se para dirigir-se ao mesmo tempo à Marcus e Brendon, ele disse baixo, "Você está certo. Eu devo ir andando. O que quer que vocês possam pensar, minha intenção não foi nunca causar estresse à Rachel na noite anterior à competição dela. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse – nós só não podíamos esperar mais."

Quando a palavra ' _nós_ ' saiu dos lábios de Jesse, Brendon raivosamente ficou de pé finalmente. "Eu escutei o bastante." Ele deu um passo pra mais perto de St. James. "Fora. Agora." Brendon – apesar da sua compleição ser significantemente menor do que o marido – era bem intimidados quando com raiva.

"Ok," Jesse murmurou. Ele encarou rapidamente Rachel e a puxou pra um abraço – quer fosse contra a vontade dela ou não, não importava; acabou antes mesmo de começar. Enquanto Jesse se afastava, ele deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Rachel só para apertar os dedos dela. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram em surpresa quando ela sentiu a inconfundivelmente forma de um bilhete dobrado sendo colocado na mão esquerda dele. Seus olhos verdes brilhantes perfuraram os de Rachel enquanto ele dizia baixinho, "Até nos encontrarmos novamente."

Jesse abruptamente se virou e fez seu caminho rapidamente pra fora da sala. Ele disse sobre o ombro, "Eu me apresento a saída."

E então – tão repentino quanto se um tornado tivesse passado e arrasado a casa deles – Jesse St. James tinha ido.

* * *

"Quinn," Brendon colocou uma mão acolhedora no ombro da garota. Ela olhou pros olhos dele enquanto ela mentalmente se desfazia dos seus pensamentos. "Você se importaria de nos deixar a sós? Eu acho que Marcus e eu precisamos ter uma conversinha com Rachel antes que fique muito tarde."

Quinn concordou. "Não," ela disse. "Eu devo me preparar pra ir pra cama. Grande uuuhh... Grande dia amanhã e tal."

Enquanto ela passava por Rachel no seu caminho pra fora da sala, ela tentou olhar Rachel nos olhos – ela tentou segurar o olhar dela, mesmo que por um segundo para se certificar de que Rachel estava bem... De que tudo ficaria bem. De que as coisas não estavam se despedaçando pra outra garota. Mas ela não conseguiu chamar a atenção de Rachel de forma alguma.

E então os passos de Quinn nas escadas estavam pesados e miseráveis enquanto ela se encaminhava pro quarto dela.

* * *

Rachel se achou esmagada entre os pais no sofá. Ambos tinham os braços ao redor dela. A posição era normalmente uma de familiaridade e conforto – era como eles sempre tinham sentado juntos, desde que Rachel era uma garotinha. Seu Papaizinho ficaria à sua direita, seu Papai à sua esquerda. Eles a envolveriam com seu amor e apoio e Rachel iria inclinar a cabeça em um dos ombros deles antes de eventualmente mudar pro outro...

Mas nesse momento, isso não parecia familiar para Rachel. E isso estava provendo quase nenhum conforto. Ao invés disso, ela se sentia sufocada. E pressionada. E toda a situação parecia estranha.

O bilhete de Jesse estava firmemente enfiada no bolso da frente do jeans dela. Ela podia sentir uma das suas pontas firmemente dobradas picando sua coxa.

"Rachel," Brendon começou. "Você sabe que nós te contamos como nós chegamos a ter você em nossas vidas antes," Rachel concordou bobamente. "Bem, talvez seja hora de contar mais a você sobre como tudo se deu – mais do que só as tecnicalidades. Talvez devamos contar a você o que sabemos sobre sua mãe." Rachel se mexeu um pouco e Brendon continuou. "Mas, docinho, nós realmente não sabemos muito sobre a vida pessoal ou nada antes – ou depois – da gravidez."

"Eu acho que tudo que podemos fazer –" Marcus disse "- é começar do começo."

Rachel se mexeu ligeiramente – só para sentir o bilhete pressionar sua coxa novamente. "Eu acho que seria melhor," ela disse suavemente.

* * *

" _Muito obrigado por ter vindo hoje. Seu tempo é enormemente apreciado. Nós entraremos em contato com você tão logo meu marido e eu façamos as decisões finais." Brendon ficou de pé e se moveu ao redor da mesa dele para apertar a mão da outra mulher na sua brevemente. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Holiday."_

 _A jovem mulher na frente dele se levantou rapidamente enquanto continuava a balançar a mão de Brendon. "Oh, foi tão bom conhecê-lo também, Sr. Berry! Eu anseio por escutar do senhor em breve."_

 _Enquanto Brendon fechava a porta, ele retirava os óculos dele e levemente apertava a ponte do seu nariz._ _ **Jovem demais**_ _, ele pensou._

 _Mal ele tinha recolocado os óculos no rosto dele e começou a andar em direção ao escritório, a campainha tocou. Curiosamente, ele virou pra porta novamente. Nenhuma outra mulher tinha ligado em resposta para o anúncio deles no jornal, então ele não estava realmente esperando mais ninguém hoje._

 _Apesar disso, ele virou e se encaminhou pra porta da frente dele. Ele abriu a porta pra dentro, pronto pra se dirigir a pessoa do outro lado. Sua respiração ficou momentaneamente presa na garganta._

 _ **É ela,**_ _ele pensou. E enquanto o pensamento cruzava a mente dele, ele sabia bem no fundo da sua alma que era verdade._

" _Olá," ele disse. "Posso ajudar você?"_

" _Sim," ela disse. A voz dela era confiante. "Meu nome é Shelby Corcoran e eu estou aqui em resposta à esse anúncio que eu encontrei." Ela segurou o jornal, mas Brendon não precisou mais do que uma olhadela. Ele sabia as palavras de cor. Ele tinha as escrito com Marcus só há algumas semanas._

 _Pais na_ _ **área da Grande Lima**_ _procuram por uma mulher entre as idades de 20-28 que estejam interessadas em atuar como_ _ **barriga de aluguel**_ _para nos ajudar a completar nossa família com uma linda criança._

 _Por favor nos contate no_ _ **555-1432**_ _para detalhes._ _ **Compensação**_ _generosa será providenciada uma vez que o arranjo esteja finalizado._

" _Entendo," Brendon disse. "Por favor, entre!" Ele se afastou e estendeu a mão num gesto convidativo. Shelby concordou gentilmente e entrou. "A sala é logo por aqui. Podemos nos sentar e conversar um pouco. Você gostaria de beber algo?"_

" _Um copo de água seria ótimo na verdade, obrigada."_

" _Claro, eu volto logo." Ele rapidamente foi à cozinha para preparar a bebida pra ela._

 _Enquanto ele tinha ido, Shelby passeou lentamente ao redor do longo espaço aberto da sala do homem. Ela verificou as fotografias penduradas na parede e passou os dedos por cima de algumas mesas na sala. Ela parou na frente de uma e pegou uma fotografia. O homem que a tinha convidado pra entrar estava na foto, assim como um homem alto negro. Eles estavam abraçando um ao outro, num abraço solto e amoroso. Suas mãos estavam descansando em cima da superfície logo na frente deles – duas alianças lindas e brilhantes de casamento estavam aparecendo destacadamente._

" _Então eu vejo que você achou minha favorita."_

 _Shelby ficou ligeiramente assustada e decidiu que era mais seguro gentilmente abaixar a moldura antes que ela derrubasse ou algo igualmente mortificante. "Oh, me desculpe. Eu só estava olhando suas fotografias e essa me chamou a atenção."_

" _Não, não! Por favor, não se desculpe. Eu falei de verdade – essa é minha favorita. Esse é meu marido, Marcus," Brendon disse amorosamente, pegando a moldura por si mesmo. "Essa foi tirada uma semana depois que voltamos da nossa lua de mel. E isso foi," ele colocou uma mão no queixo pensativamente enquanto continuava a olhar a fotografia. "Há dois anos e sete meses." Ele recolocou a foto na mesa e sorriu feliz pra Shelby. "Nós estamos pensando em ter um filho por um longo tempo – realmente, mesmo antes de nos casarmos. Nós estamos juntos há um longo tempo – nove anos mês que vem. Eu sei que você leu o anúncio e eu não tenho necessariamente que contar isso a você, mas... Bem, nós realmente estamos prontos e contentes por uma adição pra essa família – uma adição que, nós sentimos, que nos completará."_

 _Shelby concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, engolindo com dificuldade ao redor do bolo que se formara em sua garganta. "Eu entendo." Ela tinha cortado o anúncio do jornal há alguns dias, e tinha consumido seus pensamentos desde então. Ela vira a barriga de aluguel como uma oportunidade de completar os sonhos de alguém como também a chance de dar a ela mesma uma segurança financeira pra perseguir os seus próprios. Entretanto, naquele momento, algo clicara dentro dela. O casal que ela ia ajudar não era mais sem rosto – eles não mais seria representados somente pelo pedaço de papel que estava no seu bolso da frente, amassando-se levemente enquanto ela se movia ao redor do cômodo. Eles eram pessoas reais e eles queriam que ela os ajudasse a criar e desenvolver dentro de si mesma uma vida de um ser humano real. Enquanto esses pensamentos giravam em sua mente, ela percebeu que teria que fazer isso com a menor quantidade humana de emoção. Ela tinha que ser desapegada, ou então ela nunca sobreviveria ao que ela estava concordando._

" _Você gostaria de se sentar? Marcus está pra chegar logo em casa. Eu estou certo de que ele amaria conversar com você também."_

" _Isso parece ótimo," Shelby disse enquanto colocava um sorriso doce no rosto. "Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo."_

* * *

" _Então," Marcus começou. "Você é de Carmel?"_

" _Sim," Shelby disse depois de engolir outro gole de água. "Eu cresci ali e me formei na escola de Ensino Médio Carmel." Ela parou brevemente e se permitiu rir levemente. "Na verdade, eu fui capitã do clube do coral." Marcus e Brendon riram levemente com ela. "Eu sei quão bobo isso pode soar, mas eu amava aquilo mais do que vocês podem imaginar."_

 _Brendon se inclinou pra frente e bateu gentilmente no joelho de Shelby. "Não é bobo de forma alguma. Eu creio firmemente que as artes são incrivelmente importantes. E enquanto meu marido não necessariamente compartilhar meu amor por musicais e shows da Broadway, ele sempre foi indulgente com minhas paixões." Shelby levantou os olhos e firmemente segurou o olhar de Brendon antes de mudar pra Marcus e nivelar com ele em um olhar igualmente intenso._

" _Eu quero fazer isso pra vocês. Eu quero ajudar vocês a ter um bebê." As palavras dela estavam cheias de determinação. Enquanto Marcus e Brendon ambos sabiam que a decisão era – obviamente, no final – deles, havia uma finalidade de certeza no tom dela que inspirava confiança de que essa mulher faria isso até o final._

 _Os olhares dos homens se conectaram pelo espaço da sala e – depois de convergir os pensamentos deles um com o outro com a habilidade que eles tinham desenvolvido em todos os anos juntos – cada um deles acenou com a cabeça, completamente crentes que,_ _ **juntos**_ _, eles estavam tomando a decisão correta._

" _Nosso advogado redigirá os papéis amanhã."_

* * *

 _Todos sentaram no mesmo lado da mesa e a energia no ar era palpável. Os papéis estavam feitos. Shelby não tinha saído correndo – não que os homens esperassem que ela fizesse isso, claro. Todos ainda estavam sob o efeito da adrenalina que só podia vir da mais alta confiança que o que eles estavam fazendo era perfeito – que nem uma outra versão desse cenário podia possivelmente se comparar._

" _Aqui está o último rascunho do contrato," Sr. Gow – o advogado dos Berrys – disse enquanto colocava os papéis na frente de Shelby. "Srta. Corcoran, você precisa só assinar aqui –" ele apontou para um local na primeira página " – e aqui –" ele apontou na página três " – aqui – " – e finalmente, aqui –" na página nove._

 _Shelby desfocou um pouco depois de concordar e pegar a caneta providenciada, não escutando enquanto Marcus e Brendon começaram a assinar as parte deles do contrato. Ela tinha lido tudo. Ela sabia o que queria dizer. Eles tinham perguntado a ela, "Agora Shelby... Você tem certeza que entendeu? Nós estamos providenciando pra você uma compensação na forma de pagar as contas médicas, compras de roupas de maternidade, vitaminas e suplementos necessários, um cheque de cinco mil dólares na metade da gravidez e um cheque final de sete mil dólares depois do parto. O bebê será nosso e você não terá permissão de contatá-la sem a nossa permissão antes do décimo oitavo aniversário dela."_

 _Shelby tinha simplesmente dito, "Perfeito. E eu sempre quis e ir pra Nova York e perseguir a carreira na Broadway. Talvez agora... Bem, isso será perfeito pra todo mundo."_

 _E agora enquanto ela assinava os papéis no escritório do Sr. Gow, ela tinha dito a si mesma várias vezes,_ _ **Esse bebê não será seu. Você terá que desistir dele. E está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Está Tudo Bem. Cidade de Nova York. Meus sonhos...**_

 _ **Meus sonhos.**_

* * *

 _Shelby era jovem, seu corpo era saudável. Ela era relativamente alta para uma mulher. Ela era linda._

 _E o fato de que ela tinha a voz de um anjo não escapou à percepção de Brendon e Marcus._

 _Tecnicamente, a gravidez estava correndo sem problemas, perfeitamente. Mas uma vez que os detalhes completos da gravidez de Shelby vieram à tona, os pais dela a chutaram pra fora de casa – onde ela ainda vivia desde formada do ensino médio há apenas alguns anos. Ela apareceu na porta dos Berry naquela noite com uma mala e uma mochila e lágrimas correndo pelo rosto enquanto sua mão protetoramente se agarrava na sua barriga._

 _Os últimos meses da gravidez dela, ela viveu na casa deles. Eles cuidaram dela como se ela fosse uma princesa. Qualquer coisa que ela precisasse, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Consultas médicas. Desejos. Viagens ao shopping (apesar de Marcus nunca hesitar quando concernia à_ _ **comprar**_ _). E finalmente, eles estavam ali quando a bolsa dágua estourou. E no parto._

 _Eles estavam lá à cabeceira dela quando a enfermeira trouxe a linda bebezinha deles. Ela colocou a recém nascida nos braços de Shelby._ _ **Não chore, não chore, não chore,**_ _ela reiterara várias vezes em sua cabeça._ _ **Mantenha o desapego emocional. Ou senão você vai perder – perderá tudo!**_ _Mas no final, seus meses treinando a si mesma para esse momento não significaram nada e as lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos convictamente._

 _Marcus se inclinou e levemente beijou Shelby na testa enquanto simultaneamente acariciava a pele macia da cabeça do bebê deles._

" _Você gostaria de saber como nós decidimos nomeá-la?" Brendon perguntou suavemente, um olhar de pura reverência no rosto enquanto ele via o que os três tinham criado juntos._ _ **Magnífico.**_

 _Um soluço estrangulado escapou da garganta dela e Shelby conseguiu balançar a cabeça uma, duas vezes._ " _Não," ela disse. "Por favor não me conte."_

 _Marcus e Brendon tinham concordado. Profundamente, eles entendiam; eles sempre tinham entendido._

* * *

 _As malas dela já estavam preparadas no dia seguinte. Ela andou pelo corredor do quarto que eles tinham graciosamente tornado dela. Ela passou pelo quarto que seria o do bebê – o quarto em que a garotinha iria crescer, o quarto dentro da casa que certamente seria cheia de nada além de amor, aceitação e a promessa que cada dia seria melhor do que o anterior._

 _Os homens Berry estavam dentro do berçário – Brendon segura o bebê e Marcus segurava Brendon._

 _Tão silenciosamente quanto podia, Shelby saiu. A porta da frente fechou silenciosamente atrás dela. Ela colocou as malas no bagageiro do carro antes de entrar atrás do volante. Sua cabeça se encostou no descanso do banco. Ela não chorou. Ela já tinha feito isso suficiente na cama de hospital – naquela noite depois que Marcus e Brendon tinham saído, depois que o bebê tinha sido levado de volta ao berçário para uma noite de observações, as lágrimas tinham fluído continuamente. Ela tinha chorado tudo que podia e permitiu que toda a emoção que ela não tinha se permitido nos últimos onze vezes serem soltas em uma suave cachoeira. E então ela tinha mentalmente se desconectado daquele capítulo da vida dela._

 _Ela tinha que fazer isso._

 _Ela dirigiu todo o caminho para Nova York. Para começar uma nova vida. E não importava o quão difícil as coisas tinham sido pelos meses seguintes, ela nunca tocou no dinheiro daquele segundo cheque._

* * *

A cabeça de Rachel bateu no travesseiro com um pesado _thump_. Ela estava exausta – emocionalmente, fisicamente. Suas costas estavam doendo. Sua cabeça estava pulsando. Ela queria tanto só _ir embora_ por um tempo. Escapar. _Como minha mã fez, quando ela fugiu,_ ela pensou com uma ponta de amargura. Mas mesmo enquanto ela pensava isso, ela sabia que não era verdade. Ela sabia que não havia realmente uma única coisa que ela pudesse ter contra Srta. Corcoran. Ou os pais dela... Não importa o quanto ela queria odiá-los por fazer legalmente impossível Shelby contatá-la antes de Rachel fazer dezoito, ela nunca poderia odiá-los.

Rachel ficou de costas e alcançou sua mesinha de cabeceira, procurando algo. Quando ela achou o que procurava, ela segurou na frente do rosto. O bilhete. Ela virou na mão, observado cada pequeno detalhe do papel bem dobrado pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ela passou os dedos sobre as letras que estavam escritas em um lado

 _ **Para Rachel**_

 _Para mim,_ Rachel pensou, enquanto ela continuava a continuar a letra feminina no papel. _O que meus pais achariam se eles soubessem que eu tenho isso? Se eles soubessem que ela conseguiu entrar ainda mais na minha vida do que simplesmente com as palavras que Jesse disse..._

Rolando de volta, Rachel abriu a gaveta da sua mesinha e gentilmente colocou o bilhete dentro.

 _Outra noite, talvez, mas não hoje._

Ela desligou a luz e, na escuridão, a dor a assaltou.

Seu coração estava doendo, como se tivesse sido arrancado do peito horas atrás e sua adrenalina só agora permitia que a dor registrasse em sua mente. As lágrimas estavam fluindo tão livremente que Rachel sequer podia ver as formas do seu quarto que eram iluminados pelos raios da luz entrando pela janela – suas lágrimas estavam obscurecendo as formas da realidade e ela estava caindo.

O leve abrir da porta deveria ter feito com que Rachel tentasse controlar o fluxo de lágrimas. Mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, ela só colocou uma mão pra cima e vergonhosamente cobriu os olhos. Ninguém podia possivelmente querer ver isso, vê-la como uma total bagunça.

"Rachel."

Rachel escutara seu nome ser falado tão suavemente que quase não entendeu.

"Rachel."

Dessa vez, o sussurro foi tão perto que Rachel podia sentir quase na nuca. Quinn. Era Quinn, e Rachel deveria ficar feliz – mas ela não conseguia achar dentro de si a força para só _ser feliz_ e então ela estava confusa, envergonhada e _enojada_ consigo mesma tudo ao mesmo tempo. Então quando ela sentiu o leve toque de Quinn – seu toque quente, confortador e _deliciosamente_ suave – ela se afastou.

Houve um momento. Um momento no tempo. E nada aconteceu. Quinn não se moveu pra sair. E Rachel não se moveu pra se desculpar ou retornar o toque de Quinn ou sequer pra dizer ' _Por favor não me deixe, por favor não o faça. Não pare de me tocar, por favor. Eu posso quebrar inteira se você sair.'_

"Boa Noite, Rachel," Quinn disse suavemente – e ai Deus, _tão_ docemente que talvez algo dentro do peito de Rachel algo talvez tenha se partido ao meio.

O colchão se mexeu e foi apenas questão de segundos antes que Rachel estivesse totalmente sozinha em seu quarto novamente.

A escuridão era opressiva.

Levou menos do que cinco minutos para ela se recompor o suficiente para andar pelo corredor até o quarto de Quinn. Ela deslizou pra debaixo das cobertas de Quinn. Esta imediatamente se virou pra Rachel e começou a acariciar o braço dela suavemente.

"Me desculpe," Rachel sussurrou. As lágrimas começaram novamente, imediatamente. "Sinto tanto. Tanto tanto, Quinn, droga."

"Shhh, Rach. Está tudo bem. Eu prometo, está tudo bem." Ela puxou a garota pra mais perto dela, envolvendo os braços ao redor dela e sequer se encolheu quando a mão de Rachel acidentalmente esbarrou nas costelas enfaixadas dela. "Você vai ficar bem."

"Como você sabe?" Rachel fungou.

"Eu sou Quinn Fabray," ela disse. "Eu só sei essas coisas."


	26. Inevitável

**6 da manhã**

Os olhos de Rachel piscaram.

Uma.

Duas vezes.

Ela estava encarando a mesinha de cabeceira de Quinn, então ela lentamente se esticou para virar o despertador da outra garota em direção à ela.

 _Huh,_ ela pensou. _Eu acho que eu treinei meu relógio interno bem._

Ela cuidadosamente levantou as cobertas e rolou pra fora da cama. Seus pés quietamente bateram no chão, e ela virou pra olhar pra garota com quem ela tinha passado a noite.

O cabelo longo e loiro de Quinn estava espalhado e contrastado brilhantemente contra a fronha preta naquela a cabeça dela descansava. A mão dela estava ao lado do rosto dela, pulso pra cima. Rachel se inclinou sobre a cama, descansando sobre os cotovelos e levemente pressionou os lábios na palma de Quinn. Os dedos da garota adormecida naturalmente respondendo, curvando-se ligeiramente contra a suave carne da bochecha de Rachel.

Rachel se afastou, suas costas ficando retas e ela sorriu brilhantemente pra figura que ainda dormia.

Recusando-se a se demorar – por agora – nos eventos da noite anterior, o único pensamento de Rachel foi, _Nossa, nós não passamos por um longo caminho em apenas alguns meses?_

Enquanto ela deixava o quarto de Quinn, ela resistia ao desejo de pulular.

* * *

 **06:04 da manhã**

 _Os Greatest Hits da Streisand_ tocavam do dispositivo sonoro de Rachel enquanto ela completava sua rotina de exercício matinal no elíptico. O pedaço de papel rosa brilhante com a palavra SECCIONAIS preenchia a visão dela – era pra isso que eles trabalharam todas essas semanas. Meses, até. New Directions tinha passado por obstáculos – como um grupo _e_ como indivíduos.

Provocações, slushies, conflito do time de futebol, Sabotagem de Sue Sylvester... Gravidez. Abuso.

 _E todos nós somos pessoas melhores por causa disso,_ Rachel pensou. _Nós somos um time – uma família. E hoje, nós vamos_ _ **ganhar**_ _as Seccionais._

Ela começou a andar ainda mais furiosamente, um sorriso mais uma vez agraciando seus lábios.

* * *

 **07:33 da manhã**

Quinn correu pelas escadas. Seus pés faziam _barulhos leves_ enquanto ela descia. O cheiro de bacon e torrada pairava no ar e batia em seu nariz como uma onda deliciosa de encher a boca de água.

"Papai, você não rir do meu consumo de bacon," Quinn ouviu Rachel brigando com Brendon na cozinha. "Eu tenho uma _criança_ crescendo na minha barriga, pelo amor de Deus!"

Quinn entrou na cozinha pra ver um Brendon rindo parado na frente do fogão, virando uma frigideira cheia de bacon delicioso e crocante. "Você está certa, docinho," ele disse. "Eu não devia rir de você."

Marcus olhou pra cima e exclamou, "Ahh! Bom dia, Quinn! Venha, sente-se. Vocês garotas precisam de comer um bom café da manhã. É um grande dia! Ovos estão vindo pra você depois. Como você gostaria dos seus?"

"Mexidos está bem, muito obrigada." Ela se dirigiu pra mesa e tomou um assento – ela estrategicamente mudou sua cadeira enquanto se sentava, se aproximando mais da já sentada forma de Rachel. De propósito chamando a atenção da outra garota, Quinn perguntou só com a boca, _Você está bem?_ Os lábios de Rachel se levantaram em um sorriso – lindo, charmoso, sorriso cheio que fazia os olhos de Rachel brilhar. Ela concordou em resposta e respondeu só com a boca, _Eu estou agora._

Quinn tentou esconder o vermelho do seu rosto. Sem sucesso.

Ela viu a mão de Rachel se esticar pra dela, e Quinn imediatamente – sem hesitação, medo, pensar duas vezes ou sequer uma olhada nervosa na direção dos pais de Rachel – encontrou Rachel no meio do caminho. Ela agarrou a mão da garota na sua, entrelaçou os dedos delas, e gentilmente colocou as mãos delas no colo dela enquanto ela tracejava as costas da mão de Rachel com a sua livre.

Encarando as mãos delas juntas – os tons de pele contrastando e a pele de Rachel que só _parecia_ tão macia quanto seda – Quinn pensou consigo mesma, _**Isso**_ _é família, Fabray. E você é uma vadia sortuda._

* * *

 **07:54 da manhã**

Santana fechou a porta do carro atrás dela e começou a andar rapidamente na calçada. Estava incrivelmente frio e Santana estava cansada e ela tinha tido um teste no primeiro horário e uma dor de cabeça estava _definitivamente_ se formando nas têmporas dela...

 _Uns quinze minutos extra de sono teriam sido ótimos._

Mas quando Brittany abriu a porta e cumprimentou Santana com um abraço quente e perfeito, um sorriso brilhante e um beijo na bochecha que durou _bem_ a quantidade perfeita de tempo e então entrelaçou os dedos com os de Santana, puxando-as de volta pro carro enquanto já ia conversando animadamente sobre a competição do clube do coral mais tarde naquele dia...

Tudo que Santana podia pensar era, _Dane-se aqueles quinze minutos de sono._

* * *

 **07:57 da manhã**

Kurt colocou um saco de papel madeira em cima da mesa do pai.

"Café da manhã," ele disse.

"Sem Slim Jims?" Burt perguntou.

"Não Papai," Kurt suspirou enquanto andava pra fora da garagem. "Sem Slim Jims."

Enquanto a cabeça perfeitamente penteada de Kurt desaparecia no canto, Burt chamou, "Hey Kurt!"

Colocando só a cabeça pra dentro, Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha em pergunta. "Sim, Papai?"

Burt mordeu um pedaço do muffin que ele já tinha extraído dos confins do saco de papel madeira. Engolindo, ele disse, "Acabe com eles, kiddo. Eu amo você."

Kurt sorriu. "Eu amo você também, Papai."

* * *

 **08:01 da manhã**

Mike Chang estava contente que a neve tinha _finalmente_ desaparecido das calçadas. Com um gorro, luvas, cachecol e uma jaqueta pesada – ele esperava que _talvez_ ele conseguisse ficar quente no seu caminho pra escola. Ele beijou a mãe na bochecha então agarrou o skate do seu local próximo à porta, acenando adeus enquanto saía.

Enquanto as rodas batiam no pavimento e ele saía, o vento frio bateu em seus olhos e em seus pulmões. Mas isso valeu a pena.

Três casas pra baixo, Mike viu movimento. Matt estava fechando e trancando a porta da casa dele e então correu pela calçada, com seu próprio skate em mãos. Enquanto Mike passava, Matt correu ao lado dele, jogou seu skate no chão e pulou em cima.

Eles bateram uma na mão do outro antes de ir deslizando ao lado um do outro, indo em direção do colégio.

* * *

 **08:06 da manhã**

Tina esperou pacientemente na sala dela, encarando a grande janela de vidro em direção à rua. Ela excitadamente pegou a mochila e (literalmente) pulou pra porta da frente quando ela viu sua carona chegar.

Enquanto ela abria a porta lateral da van, ela cumprimentou o motorista. "Bom Dia, Sr. Abrams!"

"Bom dia, Tina," Sr. Abrams respondeu.

Tina fechou a porta atrás dela e se virou pro namorado dela. "Oi," ela disse baixinho, timidamente.

"Olá," Artie respondeu.

"Grande dia hoje, crianças," Sr. Abrams disse.

O caminho inteiro pra escola, eles todos conversaram sobre as Seccionais – e o caminho todo pra escola, as mãos de Tina e Artie nunca se separaram.

* * *

 **08:08 da manhã**

Puck bateu no botão soneca no alarme dele.

Pela sétima vez.

* * *

 **08:09 da manhã**

A mãe de Mercedes – de quem a diva tinha obviamente herdado as habilidades vocais – estava cantando de fundo harmônico para filha no caminho para a escola.

" _Tear down the mountain,_

 _Yell, scream, and shout._

 _You can say what you want,_

 _I´m not walkin´ out._

 _Stop all the rivers,_

 _Push, strike, and kill._

 _I´m not gonna leave ya,_

 _There´s no way I will_."

Enquanto elas paravam na escola, Mercedes terminou a música. Ela olhou pra mãe enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Elas bateram os punhos, dedos estendidos enquanto se separavam.

"Vá pegá-los, garota," Sra. Jones disse com um brilho quente e amoroso nos olhos – tão, tão orgulhosa da filha.

Foi com um coração leve e feliz que Mercedes saiu do carro e foi em direção à escola.

* * *

 **08:14 da manhã**

Finn tinha perdido o ônibus.

Ele perdia o ônibus pelo menos duas vezes por semana, mas hoje era só... Bem, _realmente_ inconveniente.

Virando-se, ele começou a planejar seu pedido pra mãe para ela levá-lo à escola nessa manhã. ' _Finn'_ , ele já podia vê-la dizendo com um suspiro. Uma pausa. ' _Ok, vamos.'_

Ela era a única parente que ele já tinha conhecido realmente.

Mas ela com certeza era incrível.

* * *

 **09:31 da manhã**

Quinn encontrara Rachel enquanto a diva saía da sua primeira aula.

"Oi," Rachel disse – um pouco sem fôlego.

Quinn sorriu de volta. "Oi." Ela gentilmente – ainda assim, firmemente – pegou a pilha de livros da mão de Rachel.

"Bem, você está sendo incrivelmente cavalheira, Srta. Fabray. Ao que eu devo esse prazer?"

Quinn deu de ombros como se ela não tivesse ideia do que Rachel estava falando.

"Entendo..." Rachel disse pensando. "Você não vai me dizer sobre o que é isso?"

Quinn apenas levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto um sorriso acendia seu rosto – mas ela ainda se recusava a responder aos questionamentos de Rachel.

"Legal. Mas eu prometo que eu _quebrarei_ você eventualmente, Quinn."

Elas chegaram na próxima aula de Rachel e Quinn cuidadosamente retornou os livros para os braços da outra garota. Ela se inclinou próxima à orelha de Rachel, os livros pressionando ligeiramente nos seios de cada garota. "Contanto que você planeje manter essa promessa, Srta. Berry."

Quinn se afastou de Rachel e deu alguns passos pra trás antes de piscar luxuriamente e se virar, indo em direção à própria aula.

Rachel amaldiçoou seu coração traidor – o qual, ela estava certa, que estava batendo tão alto que todo mundo no corredor iria _certamente_ saber o que estava passando na cabeça, no estômago e no peito dela...

Quinn Fabray era gostosa. E Rachel estava _certa_ que aquele flerte horrivelmente direto tinha acabado de acontecer.

E ela estava muito, muito satisfeita.

* * *

 **10:26 da manhã**

Quinn estava – novamente – encostada na parede do lado de fora da sala de Rachel quando o sinal tocou pra ir pro terceiro período.

 _Ela deve ser uma pedestre vigorosa_ , Rachel pensou.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita quando Quinn – novamente – tomou os livros de Rachel e elas foram em direção da próxima aula de Rachel.

Mas algo estava diferente agora. Rachel não perdeu os olhares que Quinn continuava a dar nela. Eles estavam confundindo Rachel. Os olhares eram cheios de expectativa e só um pouco de desapontamento. Rachel tinha perdido alguma coisa? Talvez ela não tivesse paquerado de volta apropriadamente. Talvez Quinn tinha sido desapontada ou envergonhada ou –

"Você fará alguma coisa na última semana de Dezembro?" Quinn perguntou – foi uma pergunta inesperada, e Rachel não teve uma resposta imediata.

"Uhhh –" ela gaguejou. "Eu realmente acho que não, Quinn. Por que?"

"Só cheque seu planejamento pra mim, ok? Durante a próxima aula? E me conte."

"Essa persona misteriosa é muito intrigante," Rachel disse quietamente.

Quinn apenas riu em resposta. "Talvez você seja mais facilmente agradada do que eu tinha antecipado, Rach."

O lábio inferior de Rachel se esticou em um beicinho falso. "Eu não sou facilmente agradada," ela disse numa vozinha.

Quinn virou em direção a ela enquanto ambas paravam perto da próxima sala de Rachel. "Ahhh... Eu não quis dizer dessa forma." O beicinho de Rachel começou a retroceder levemente. "Só... cheque pra mim, sim? Vejo você, Rach."

E então Quinn fora embora e Rachel estava entrando na sua aula e sentando-se à sua mesa e imaginando _o que danado_ tinha acontecido com Quinn Fabray.

E quando ela abriu a agenda em Dezembro, caiu um bilhete bem dobrado. A respiração de Rachel ficou presa na garganta dela por um momento quando sua mente imediatamente voou para o bilhete na cabeceira dela – o bilhete que ela sabia que era da sua mãe, o bilhete que continha _sabe se lá o que._

Mas esse bilhete era diferente. Uma letra muito bem escrita dizia

 **ABRA ME**

de um lado do papel.

Rachel não perdeu tempo em fazer isso. Seus olhos voaram rapidamente sobre as palavras:

 _Querida Rachel,_

 _Aceita ser minha namorada?_

 _Quinn_

 _P.S. – eu não te dei caixas com 'sim' ou 'não' para marcar porque você deve apenas me mandar uma mensagem com a sua resposta. Tipo, agora._

Rachel colocou a mão nos lábios para tentar não rir alto. Seu rosto parecia que ia quebrar simplesmente com a força do sorriso dela. Ela apenas sentou em sua mesa – lendo e relendo o bilhete por pelo menos sete minutos antes de finalmente puxar seu celular e mandar uma mensagem pra Quinn escondida pela mesa.

 _ **Rachel**_ : Eu acho que você é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi. Onde você esteve toda minha vida?

Não levou muito tempo para receber uma resposta.

 _ **Quinn:**_ Eu sempre estive aqui, Rach. Mas aquela era uma versão diferente de mim. Eu gosto de pensar que essa é um pouco melhor... Posso tomar isso como um 'sim'?

Rachel prendeu o canto direito do lábio inferior entre os dentes antes de teclar seu telefone novamente.

 _ **Rachel:**_ Sim, isso é um 'sim.'

 _ **Quinn**_ : :)

* * *

 **12:19 da tarde**

11 dos membros do coral sentaram-se juntos no almoço. Todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo – sobre a lista, a coreografia e os outros times e o fato de que eles teriam que fazer tudo isso sem a liderança do Sr. Schuester. No meio de tudo, Rachel e Quinn sentaram-se uma de frente pra outra – mandando olhares disfarçados uma pra outra quando elas pensavam que ninguém estava olhando pra elas.

"Então, alguém já viu Puck hoje?" Artie perguntou.

Vários balançaram a cabeça em negação antes de Kurt olhar em direção à entrada do refeitório. "Falando no diabo," ele disse.

"Nunca tema," Puck disse dramaticamente enquanto se forçava entre Santana e Brittany no banco onde elas estavam sentadas, envolvendo os braços dele ao redor dos ombros delas. Santana pareceu um pouco desgostosa enquanto Brittany simplesmente continuou a comer seu peixe. "Puckasaurus está aqui!"

"Oh, que bom," Santana disse secamente.

* * *

 **14:30**

O clube do coral se encontrou no auditório para um último ensaio do número deles.

Cada nota. Cada passo. Cada deslizar. Cada empurrada de cadeira de rodas. Cada sorriso brilhante.

Perfeição.

Quando a última nota se esvaneceu e o grupo foi envolvido por um silêncio incrivelmente satisfatório, Rachel olhou ao redor e olhou _orgulhosamente_ pros _amigos_ dela.

"Nós _já_ levamos," ela disse.

Todo mundo aplaudiu, pulando ao redor excitadamente e abraçando todo mundo.

"Ok todo mundo!" Srta. Pillsbury chamou, batendo as mãos duas vezes. "Para o ônibus!"


	27. Você não consegue sempre o que quer

**14:46**

Santana. Quinn. Mercedes. Tina. Kurt. Mike. Matt. Rachel. Puck. Brittany. Finn.

Todos se alinharam nas janelas – olhando pra for a em direção ao Sr. Schuester e Srta. Pillsbury – enquanto a cadeira de rodas de Artie era levantada para o ônibus habilitado para deficientes.

"Então, a competição começa às quatro," Sr. Schuester diz solenemente para Srta. Pillsbury.

"Certo." O tom da Srta. Pillsbury é claro e assertivo.

"Eu ficarei com meu telefone ligado." Ele obviamente estava nervoso. _Droga! Eu deveria nunca ter dormido naqueles colchões,_ ele pensa se auto depreciando.

"Eu sei, você já me disse. Três vezes. E você anotou." Ela não queria ser aborrecida. Ela _realmente_ não queria ser aborrecida. _Eu sou uma educadora – tanto quanto ele! Eu acho que eu posso lidar com o fato de tomar conta dessas crianças por uma tarde._

Jacob Ben Israel chega correndo dizendo, "Apresentando-se para o dever, Sr. Schuester!"

"Ótimo. Publicidade é bem o que o clube do coral precisa," Sr. Schue diz. Jacob voluntariou os serviços dele na tarde anterior, dizendo que ele iria ' _com o Novas Direções para as Seccionais para cobrir o evento.'_ Aparentemente o blog de Jacob recebe mais visualização que o jornal da escola vende cópias – então o Sr. Schue tinha concordado.

Virando-se para Srta. Pillsbury, Sr. Schue disse, "Eu não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente, Emma."

Abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente, ela diz "Ok" baixo antes de correr pra entrar no ônibus.

Sr. Schuester se vira e fecha a entrada da cadeira de rodas, bate na lateral do ônibus duas vezes e se distancia. Ele não olha enquanto o ônibus contendo _as crianças dele_ saindo do estacionamento.

 **14:49**

"Por que você está sentado perto de mim, Jacob?" Rachel pergunta rudemente, nem um pouco contente com a situação. _A situação,_ ela pensa amargamente consigo mesma, _que eu não deveria estar de forma alguma se Quinn e eu não estivéssemos tão preocupadas sobre o que as pessoas iriam achar do mais recente desenvolvimento do nosso relacionamento._ E, com certeza, Quinn estava sentada três fileiras a frente de Rachel – ela estava em um banco sozinha com Brittany e Santana no banco do outro lado do corredor. Elas estavam conversando sobre sei lá o que – ou melhor, Brittany estava falando enquanto Santana e Quinn escutavam. _O que nós estávamos pensando?_ Rachel pensa consigo mesma.

"Bem," Jacob diz, sem sucesso tentando colocar o braço dele ao redor dela. "EU nunca dei uma olhada apropriada sobre seu ombro para o seu decote. Eu estava pensando, sabe, que no caminho de volta da competição... Estará escuro no ônibus. Provavelmente bem frio. Nós podemos nos ajudar... _A manter um ao outro quentinho."_ O tom dele era sugestivo e nojento e Rachel estava _perplexa_ que ela sequer tivesse que lidar com isso agora.

Ela precisava de um cavalheiro em uma armadura brilhante. E ela precisava de um _rápido_.

* * *

 **14:51**

" – e então o pato _grasnou._ Tipo, ele literalmente _grasnou_ e começou a andar atrás de Santana. Ela ficou tão assustada! Ela correu gritando como uma garotinha! E eu estava só, _rolando_ no chão porque eu estava gargalhando – só vendo esse _patinho_ perseguindo Santana ao redor do parque." Brittany terminou a história, se desfazendo em uma gargalhada incontrolável e se inclinando pesadamente em Santana. "Foi totalmente demais..."

Santana ficou besta que Brittany não teve a decência de manter tal momento embaraçoso da vida privada dela _em privado_. Quinn apenas deu um sorrisinho pra sua melhor amiga porque – não importava o quão frustrada Santana estivesse – ela sempre estaria lá para Brittany, mesmo que fosse pra apoiar a loira no seu ombro, que estava rindo e chorando de tanto rir às suas custas.

De repente, a risada de Brittany parou e ela virou para olhar sobre o ombro. "Uau," ela disse. "Rachel parece _super_ desconfortável. Meio como San e eu quando Sr. Schue canta rap e dança break."

As cabeças de Quinn e Santana imediatamente se viram – comicamente – para trás em direção onde Jew-Fro e Rachel estavam sentados.

"Você está certa, Brit," Santana disse. " _Super_ desconfortável." Santana virou pra olhar pra Quinn – a qual estava literalmente _fervendo_ nesse ponto.

Brittany tinha notado a postura de Quinn também. "Q, se isso fosse um desenho, estou _bem certa_ de que vapor estaria tipo, saindo pelas suas orelhas, agora."

Quinn grunhindo retirou suas vistas pra longe de Rachel e Jacob antes de olhar de volta pras duas melhores amigas dela no mundo todo.

"Q," Santana disse. "Por favor me diga que você não vai só ficar sentada aqui como uma _idiota_ e deixará ele fazendo o que está fazendo."

"Claro que não," Quinn bufou indignada. Sua fachada de HBIC (High Bitch in Charge – Alta Vadia no Controle) começou a ficar no lugar quando ela se levantou abruptamente, ajeitando seu uniforme de Cheerio, e com propósito andou três assentos pra trás onde Jew-Fro estava _ainda novamente_ tentando envolver o braço ao redor dos ombros de Rachel.

"Não parece que ela quer você a tocando, Israel," Quinn disse, mãos firmemente nos quadris. _Por favor não deixe que o ônibus passe por nenhum buraco,_ ela pensou. _Não seria_ _ **tão**_ _legal se eu caísse nesse momento._

"Eu acho que a decisão é de Rachel, não acha, Quinn?" Jacob replicou com desdém e cerrando seus olhinhos de fuinha.

O olhar que Rachel deu à Quinn naquele momento – o olhar que dizia _por favor,_ _ **por favor**_ _não me faça ficar com ele, por favor me leve pra longe... por favor seja meu cavalheiro de armadura brilhante –_ foi tudo que Quinn precisara.

"Ela já se decidiu," Quinn disse, estendendo a mão para Rachel pegar.

Tudo estava indo muito bem – Rachel sorriu brilhantemente e se esticou para pegar a mão de Quinn, esta estava segurando Rachel enquanto ela saía pro corredor, e o rosto de Jacob estava saindo de presunçoso para desobediente – quando Jacob fez o maior erro da sua carreira escolar até o momento.

Enquanto Rachel estava passando por ele no caminho dela para segurança que viria quando ela alcançasse o lado de Quinn, Jacob _apertou a bunda dela._ Tipo, literalmente pegou cada lado da bunda em cada uma das mãos deles. E _apertou._

"Ai meu Deus!" Rachel gritou, completamente enojada e pega com a guarda baixa.

Sem conseguir manter seu pé, ela caiu pra frente no peito de Quinn. Esta – que presenciou cada movimento (leia-se: erro) de Jacob cuidadosamente pegou Rachel enquanto ela meio que caía sobre ela, colocou Rachel nos braços próximos de Tina (que tinha se levantado quando a comoção começara), virou de volta pra Jacob, e prontamente o socou direto no nariz.

 _Com força._

Os óculos dele se quebraram ao meio. E ele começou a chorar quando a trilha de sangue fez seu caminho para fora do nariz dele.

Puck se levantou dos fundos do ônibus (só algumas fileiras atrás da forma agora imóvel do Jew-Fro) e gritou, "Fabray! Isso foi irado! É bom ver que Santana e eu passamos alguma influência pra você!" Ele deixou sair um assovio e bateu na mão de Mike que estava sentando do outro lado dele.

"Ele está certo, sabe," Santana disse. "Isso foi bem irado."

"E sexy," Brittany adicionou, sorrindo contente para Quinn e Rachel que agora estavam sentadas _realmente_ juntinhas.

"Minha cavalheira em armadura brilhante," Rachel sussurrou docemente no ouvido de Quinn. Esta apenas abaixou a cabeça pro peito e começou a enrubescer num tom escuro de vermelho.

"Elas fazem um casal fofo," Brittany disse enquanto ela e Santana se reacomodavam no banco.

"Um casal?" Santana perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha ligeiramente.

"Sim. Um casal. Tipo como eu e você. Se sexo fosse namoro."

Santana mentalmente suspirou. Brittany não precisava dizer muito para inspirar um pouco de pensamento algumas vezes. E essa era uma daquelas vezes.

Virando a cabeça pro lado um pouco, Santana olhou disfarçadamente as duas garotas que estavam sentadas do outro lado do corredor. Ela deu um sorrisinho e pensou, _Se elas não estiverem segurando as mãos debaixo daquele cobertor, eu comerei meus shorts._

E quando Brittany se abaixou e tirou de debaixo do banco o próprio cobertor, Santana não fez objeção em colocá-lo sobre ambos os colos e segurar ambas as mãos de Brittany nas suas.

* * *

 **15:46**

 _Auditório Buckeye Civic_

 _Seccionais dos shows de coral do Ensino Médio do Ohio Oeste_

 _Reformatório Jane Addams_

 _Escola para Surdos Haverbrook_

 _McKinley Novas Direções_

"Ok," Srta. Pillsbury começou, só _ligeiramente_ nervosa. "Foi suave até agora! Nós estamos todos inscritos e hum... De acordo com o programa, vocês tiraram o número três a se apresentar."

"Nós vamos por último?" Tina exclamou. "Isso não é... _ruim_?"

Ninguém realmente tinha uma resposta para ela. Todos ainda estavam em silêncio e contemplando a pergunta de se _era_ ruim ou não eles ficarem por último.

Rachel, entretanto, tinha uma resposta – como ela tinha pra quase _todas_ as situações na vida.

"Dificilmente," ela disse enquanto se levantava e tomava um lugar à frente dos seus colegas, membros do clube do coral. "Isso é boa notícia. Meus testes intensivos pro teatro comunitário me ensinou que nós queremos ou ir primeiro ou ir por último. Se formos primeiro, então todo mundo tem que medir conosco; e se nós formos por último, então nós somos os mais frescos nas mentes dos juízes."

"E você alguma vez conseguiu _qualquer_ um desses papéis?" Kurt perguntou com um ar de arrogância.

Quinn não ficou satisfeita. "E você já parou pra pensar que ela tentando deixar _você_ e todos os outros aqui se sentindo um pouco melhor sobre a nossa situação?" Quinn surtou com Kurt. "Cale a boca e deixe ela falar."

Rachel sorriu timidamente para Quinn – um olhar que todo mundo do McKinley viu e anotou mentalmente.

"Obrigada, Quinn," ela disse baixo antes de se voltar para o Novas Direções. "Nós sabemos nossas músicas. Nós sabemos nossos passos. Nós conhecemos nossos _corações_." Ela parou por um momento. "Nós demos tão duro pra chegar até aqui. Vocês não lembram como era no começo? Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie e eu lutando para fazer até a mais simples coreogradia – e nós estávamos sozinhos. Então Finn chegou –" ela sorriu brilhantemente pra ele "– e nossos amigos do futebol e da Cheerios logo se juntaram a nós também. E então, antes mesmo que nós percebêssemos o que tinha acontecido... Nós mudamos de um banda sem nome de desajustados para um verdadeiro show de coral. _Nós somos o Novas Direções_. E nós vamos _ganhar_ as Seccionais."

O pátio do auditório estava lotado – estava cheio de muitas pessoas de todos os cantos do Ohio Ocidental – mas isso não parou os membros do Novas Direções de se impulsionarem pra frente e abraçar a capitã deles em um abraço grupal.

Srta. Pillsbury, parada ligeiramente ao lado, pegou uma única lágrima com a ponta do dedo enquanto esta escapava.

* * *

 **15:59**

Rachel ficou de pé no final da fileira onde todos os meninos do coral estavam sentados. Ela se dirigiu ao time baixinho. "Ok, todo mundo. É _sempre_ benéfico conhecer sua competição. Isso será divertido!" Ela se sentou – próxima à Quinn – e olhou pra frente ansiosa.

Quinn se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel, "Você é uma grande líder, sabia?"

Rachel sorriu e enrubesceu levemente. "Vindo da capitã do melhor esquadrão de líderes de torcida na nação, eu tomarei isso como um _sério_ elogio."

* * *

 **16:01**

Treze mandíbulas estavam praticamente descoladas. Claro, _And I Am Telling You_ era uma música popular. Mas de todos os corais em todo Ohio? Isso não era justo.

Rachel se inclinou pra frente e chamou a atenção de Mercedes. Ela se esticou entre os dois corpos entre elas e segurou a mão da garota negra. "Pelo menos nós não vamos arruinar a música com coreografia bate cabelo sem sentido. Você ainda vai arrasar, Mercedes."

Mas o semblante triste no rosto da outra garota falava alto.

Rachel estava preocupada.

 **16:07**

Pânico começou a se instalar.

Rachel parecia como se estivesse pronta pra pular no palco e _rolar_ algumas garotas do Jane Addams direto pra fora dali.

"Um número de cadeira de rodas?" Quinn ciciou entre dentes cerrados. " _Sério?_ "

Mercedes parecia _lívida._

Artie pareceu magoado – a música da cadeira de rodas era supostamente para ser em honra _dele_. As garotas no palco tinham sido claramente avisadas e, ao invés disso, estavam usando isso para fazer o Novas Direções parecer bobo.

Finn bateu levemente no ombro de Artie.

Brittany parecia incrivelmente confusa.

Jacob Bem Israel estava aproveitando a música e dançando no seu assento.

Mike e Matt – sentados um de cada lado de Jacob – socaram-no nos ombros.

Santana olhou pro colo culpada. _Isso_ _ **tinha**_ _que levar de volta à Treinadora,_ ela pensou.

Puck parecia como se ele estivesse pensando em sair dali para o posto de gasolina mais próximo e parecer patético o suficiente para ganhar alguma cerveja pro clube inteiro.

Kurt simplesmente esfregou as têmporas enquanto se encontrava completamente impossibilitado de olhar pra longe.

* * *

 **16:32**

Os garotos estavam de volta ao pátio.

Artie continuava levando sua cadeira de rodas para a parede várias vezes.

Rachel estava parada no canto, com a cabeça encostada na parede e _pensando_ tanto que sua cabeça poderia explodir.

Todo mundo estava sentado ao redor, tentando se confortar um ao outro enquanto Srta. Pillsbury ligava pro Sr. Schuester numa tentava de ganhar algum tipo de aparência de _liderança_ na sua pequena e disfuncional bagunça. _Talvez eu não esteja preparada pra isso,_ ela pensou.

* * *

 **16:34**

Sr. Schuester confrontou Sue Sylvester no corredor, culpando-a pela lista vazada e sua tentativa de destruir o clube do coral.

Ele não conseguiu nada.

* * *

 **16:39**

Srta. Pillsbury confrontou os diretores de Jane Addams e Haverbrook respectivamente.

Com seus olhos arregalados, seu encarar de induzir pena e suas acusações bem faladas e perfurantes...

Bem, ela conseguiu mais do que o Sr. Schue.

* * *

 **16:44**

Os garotos voltaram a se sentar no auditório, espe4rando pra escutar os garotos de Haverbrook cantar.

Rachel não deu uma conversa inspiradora dessa vez.

* * *

 **16:46**

Brittany sorriu brilhantemente e acenou pro amigo dela – Thomas – que estava apresentando _Don´t Stop Believing_ no palco.

Artie infantilmente bateu no braço dela por acenar para os previamente competidores deles – os atualmente _inimigos._

A mente de Rachel estava correndo quilômetros por hora desde que as primeiras notas de _Proud Mary_ assaltou seus ouvidos. Tão logo ela viu o _idiota_ na frente dela literalmente _enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos,_ ela rolou os olhos dramaticamente e se decidiu.

Decididamente, ela se levantou e disse alto pro time dela, "Encontrem-me na sala verde em _cinco minutos."_

Ela então foi rapidamente pro corredor e pra fora do auditório.

Quinn olhou pela fileira de estudantes e, percebendo que ninguém mais iria seguir Rachel na sua saída, ela rapidamente se levantou e correu atrás da diva irada.

* * *

 **16:48**

Quinn saiu do auditório, os sons do primeiro refrão de _Don´t Stop Believing_ ressoando em seus ouvidos. "Rachel," ela chamou, tentando achar a outra garota. Ela virou a cabeça freneticamente de um lado pro outro e conseguiu ver um pedaço da saia de Rachel desaparecendo no corredor à esquerda dela.

Ela saiu correndo atrás dela. Ela virou a esquina e quase bateu na outra garota, mal conseguindo parar a tempo.

"Rachel!" ela disse. "O que você está fazendo?"

Rachel estava parada na frente da porta próxima a uma placa que dizia ESCRITÓRIO DO SR. EDWARD THOMAS, GERENTE pendurada na prede. Ela já tinha removido um friso da cabeça dela e estava mexendo na maçaneta da porta trancada.

"Estou salvando o Novas Direções, Quinn." Ela parou por um momento, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que Quinn estava parada próxima a ela. "Oi," ela disse um pouco sem fôlego, um sorriso finalmente agraciando seus lábios. "Estou contente em ver que você veio pra ajudar."

Quinn riu sem acreditar. "Parece que é uma boa coisa eu estar aqui. Eu manterei você de ser presa para que nós possamos de fato nos _apresentar._ "

Rachel concordou uma vez e sua máscara séria voltou ao lugar.

"Eu não sabia que você podia arrombar fechaduras, Rach."

"Bem," Rachel disse. "Eu não posso na verdade. Eu estou testando aqui –"

E então a fechadura se abriu, Rachel girou a maçaneta, e abriu a porta.

Virando-se para dar um sorrisinho pra Quinn, Rachel disse, "Eu retiro o que disse."

As garotas correram pra dentro e fecharam a porta atrás delas. Quinn trancou a porta enquanto Rachel mexia o mouse no computador, trazendo o PC para fora do seu estado inerte. Ela rapidamente abriu o navegador.

"Você sabe o que está procurando?" Quinn perguntou.

O sorrisinho no rosto de Rachel disse tudo que Quinn precisava saber.

Enquanto doze cópias da nova seleção musical de Rachel saía da impressora, ela virou contente pra Quinn.

Quinn tomou ambas as mãos de Rachel nas próprias e a puxou pra frente. Seus corpo se pressionaram um contra o outro. Quinn se inclinou pra baixo, quase trazendo seus lábios para os da diva.

Rachel pensou de volta na primeira vez que elas tinham se beijado – quando Quinn estivera no hospital depois do acidente de carro dela – e ela imediatamente disse, "Você pode me beijar," imitando a declaração de Quinn daquele dia.

"Eu acho que vou," Quinn murmurou contra os lábios da outra garota. Ela se inclinou só um pouco mais. Seus corpos se fundiram, tornando-se um. Os lábios delas se tocaram.

Quinn ficaria perfeitamente feliz em ficar presa nesse abraço até o final dos tempos – quanto mais até a competição de coral acabar – mas isso não estava destinado a ser.

Quando a última página estava saindo da impressora, Rachel se afastou de Quinn com um selinho final nos lábios dela – quase como se ela _realmente tivesse_ um sexto sentido.

Quinn fez beicinho, mas Rachel já estava ocupada arrumando os papéis e indo em direção à porta.

"Pelo menos me conte que música você escolheu?" Quinn perguntou.

"Vamos apenas dizer que, é um _desses_ grandão para o resto da competição," Rachel disse estirou o dedo médio sobre o ombro na direção de Quinn enquanto saía do escritório.

Quinn ficou parada lá com um olhar meio desacreditado no rosto.

Rachel colocou a cabeça de volta no escritório e encarou a namorada. "Bem, o que você está esperando, Quinn? Nós temos um programa de música para salvar!"


	28. Não tire o meu cavalinho da chuva

**16:49**

Rachel e Quinn entraram na sala verde – a sala verde _vazia_.

Literalmente batendo o pé uma vez, Rachel surtou, "Onde está todo mundo?"

"Eles só não chegaram aqui ainda," Quinn tentou acalmar a outra garota. "Você se move rápido, Rach. Talvez você só não tenha percebido..."

Rachel se virou lentamente no mesmo lugar para olhar pra sua namorada. "E você gosta, não é, Fabray?"

"Rachel," Quinn disse cautelosamente, claramente notando o brilho nos olhos dela. "As pessoas podem entrar por essa porta a qualquer segundo."

"Eu sei!" Rachel riu enquanto continuava a se aproximar – até que as costas de Quinn estivessem firmemente pressionadas na parede mais próxima. "É excitante, não é?"

* * *

 **16:51**

A porta para a sala verde bateu na parede – cortesia de Santana – e uma miríade de vozes zangadas foram derramadas no espaço.

Quinn e Rachel rapidamente se afastaram uma da outra, os dedos de cada garota levemente tocando seus respectivos lábios.

" _Ai Meu Deus,"_ Santana suspirou exageradamente enquanto ela rapidamente se movia pra frente e agarrava o braço de Quinn, arrastando a capitã das Cheerios por todo o caminho pro outro lado da sala e estrategicamente colocando um sofá inteiro entre as duas adolescentes cheias de fogo. "Você tem sorte que Brittany e eu entramos primeiro, Q. Tipo, _sério_."

"Oh, por favor," Quinn foi rápida pra responder. "Quantas vezes eu fui – sortuda – em ser a primeira Cheerio nos vestiários só para achar você e B em posições _muito_ mais comprometedoras? Huh?" E então a imagem mental pareceu queimar na mente de Quinn e um olhar de leve náusea cruzou sobre o rosto dela ."Bem, _não_ tão sortuda, eu acho..."

"Como se você não tivesse gostado," Santana murmurou enquanto o resto do grupo terminava de encher o cômodo – sentando onde quer que estivesse disponível. Brittany veio ficar do lado de Santana no canto. Elas entrelaçaram os mindinhos.

Ficou imediatamente aparente que todos estavam deprimidos. E, qual outro tipo de emoção eles seriam capazes de sentir agora? Eles estavam tristes, com raiva e todos eles se sentiam _usados_ e violados. Isso, a situação toda, era tão intrinsecamente _errada._

Estava prestes a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas Kurt jogou a primeira pedra.

"Vocês vazaram a lista;" Ele parou, encarando diretamente as três Cheerios no fundo da sala. "Vocês não querem estar aqui. Vocês são só as espiãzinhas de Sue Sylvester."

Quinn, ficando ligeiramente atrás de Santana e Brittany, hesitou momentaneamente. O que ela estava prestes a dizer podia possivelmente causar um transtorno severo ao relacionamento dela com Rachel. Mas esse era um momento de crise – emergência 190 – e nenhum soco poderia ser segurado. Caso provado: Jacob Bem Israel.

"Eu sei de fato que isso é verdade," ela disse, se decidindo e dando um passo à frente. Ela manteve seus olhos nos de Rachel, tentando dizer através das palavras dela o quanto arrependida ela estava de ter mantido isso em segredo dela. "Sue nos pediu para espionar para ela." Rachel nunca olhou pra longe. Quinn tomou isso como um bom sinal.

Santana engasgou, perplexa que foi fácil _assim_ para Quinn entregá-las como espiãs na frente de todo mundo – na frente de todos que atualmente pareciam querer desmembrar e eviscerar o que fosse necessário.

"Olhe," Santana disse. "Nós podemos ainda ser Cheerios, mas nenhuma de nós nunca deu a lista para Sue," ela gesticulou entre ela mesma e Brittany.

Brittany virou a cabeça ligeiramente, nervosamente olhando pra Santana. "Bem... Eu – eu passei. Mas eu não sabia o que ela ia fazer com a lista."

Mais engasgos e suspiros de frustração passou pelo cômodo. Santana podia entender a irritação deles – diabos, ela era a melhor amiga pra sempre com benefícios de Brittany e mesmo _ela_ estava um pouco chateada. Mas no fim do dia MAPScB batia Traidora Vazadora de Listas. Toda vida. Ela tinha que contornar a situação. E rápido.

Ela pegou a mão de Brittany e deu um aperto calmante antes de se virar de volta pro grupo. "Ok, olhe... Acredite no que quiserem. Mas ninguém está nos forçando a estar aqui. E se você alguma vez contar isso a alguém, eu negarei... Mas eu gosto de estar no coral. É a melhor parte do meu dia, ok? Eu não iria destruir isso. E vocês _todos_ sabem que Brittany nunca iria de vontade própria machucar _qualquer coisa_ – então você também sabe que ela não iria querer destruir o coral também."

Santana se plantou em uma cadeira – um abajur feio era a única coisa que separava-a da sua líder sem medo, Berry, que estava atualmente olhando pra Santana com um olhar pensativo.

Um momento passou. "Eu acredito em você," Rachel disse baixo. "Eu acredito em todas as três."

Santana não queria responder com um sorriso, realmente não queria – só... escapou.

* * *

 **16:53**

E agora era o momento de Rachel. Era sua chance de dar um passo à frente e liderar, contornar a situação e colocar o Novas Direções de volta na direção _certa._

"Ok, olhe, pessoal, não há mais sentido em nós brigarmos mais. Nós temos que entrar em trinta e sete minutos e –"

"E nós _não_ temos músicas," Tina disse triste.

"Talvez eu possa improvisar alguns dos meus poemas," Artie disse com segurança. Ele foi recebido com um coro de nãos.

"Não, olhe. Nós vamos fazer isso do jeito certo," Rachel disse. "Vamos começar com uma balada." Virando para sua colega diva, ela perguntou, "Mercedes, você tem mais algo no seu repertório?"

Mercedes balançou a cabeça enquanto dizia, "Sim, mas... não é tão bom quanto qualquer coisa que você vá cantar."

"Não," Rachel rapidamente a interrompeu. _Eu estou tentando ser uma da equipe aqui, droga!_ Rachel mentalmente xingou, aborrecida que Mercedes estava tão desgostosa a ponto de desistir e deixar aquelas vadiazinhas da Jane Addams roubar o holofote dela. "Nós concordamos."

"Nós concordamos que eu cantaria _And I´m Telling You,_ e isso não vai acontecer," Mercedes parou. O que ela estava prestes a dizer seria tão doloroso – _oh, mas tão doloroso –_ para admitir em voz alta _e_ diretamente pra Rachel. "Olhe Rachel, a verdade é que você é a melhor cantora que nós temos."

Kurt escolheu esse momento como a melhor oportunidade para dizer um elogio meia-boca. "Por mais que me doa admitir – e dói – ela está certa. Rachel é nossa estrela. Se qualquer um vai conseguir de primeira, deve ser ela." Ele olhou para Rachel com o menor dos vestígios de respeito nos olhos – mas só o menor.

E mesmo esse mínimo vestígio de respeito – esse sentimento de que seu time _precisava_ dela pra salvar o dia, escolher uma balada do seu vasto repertório e tornar tudo melhor... Bem, você não tinha pedir a Rachel Berry duas vezes.

"Bem, eu tenho algo que eu venho trabalhando desde que eu tinha quatro," ela disse. Mercedes só riu um pouco, ligeiramente aliviada que a pressão de ter que aprender uma balada totalmente nova em só trinta e sete – não, _trinta e seis_ minutos – fora removida dos seus ombros.

"Então eu acho que nós teremos nossa balada," Quinn disse suavemente. Rachel olhou sobre o ombro de Mercedes, diretamente nos olhos de Quinn – e ela não pode deixar de sorrir e enrubescer profundamente com um olhar reconfortante de confiança e orgulho que Quinn estava dando pra ela. "E nós podemos fechar com _Somebody to Love,_ realmente satisfaz a plateia."

"É, isso e uma lata de _sopa_ nos garantirá o terceiro lugar. Nós ainda precisamos de outra música que todos possamos cantar juntos." As palavras de Puck fez com que a maior parte das pessoas na sala olhassem pra suas mãos nervosamente e pensassem, _Bem, ele está certo. Nós estamos sem tempo. Não há mais nada a se fazer. Esse é o fim._

Mas então Rachel – a capitã eleita deles sem animosidade, sua líder incansável, sua comandante grávida e alegrinha – deu um passo a frente e segurou sua pilha de papéis grampeados bem organizados. "Assumindo que essa seleção é agradável ao grupo, eu posso ter apenas a música perfeita para cantarmos."

Todos excitadamente se levantaram e se reuniram ao redor de Rachel enquanto ela dava a cada um suas respectivas partes.

"Como você conseguiu essa música, Rachel?" Matt perguntou enquanto ele dava uma parte da papelada para Artie.

"Por favor não nos diga que calhou de ter guardada pra tal ocasião dessas," Santana disse com desdém – mesmo que ela ainda tivesse um sorriso no rosto enquanto lia a música.

Quinn respondeu por Rachel. "Ela na verdade invadiu o escritório do gerente do auditório e fez algo bem discretamente ao procurar e imprimir."

Olhares de admiração cruzaram os rostos de todos e então várias pessoas se moveram pra frente para dar bater na mão da garota. Tina a abraçou em um forte enlace.

"Eu acho que essa música em particular efetivamente mostrará aos diretores dos nossos adversários que eles podem ter tentado – e eles _realmente_ tentaram _bastante –_ mas você _não pode_ trazer esse time abaixo; não, contanto que nós permaneçamos juntos e enquanto protegermos uns aos outros."

Todo mundo estava batendo uma na mão do outro e compartilhando abraços por todo o cômodo agora. Enquanto as coisas se acalmavam, as pessoas começavam a ler a letra, memorizar suas partes e descobrir harmonias.

"Nós precisaremos de alguma coreografia básica," Finn disse.

"Você está certo, Finn." Rachel colocou a mão no queixo em uma posição contemplativa. "Brittany? Santana, Mike, Matt? Vocês conseguiram montar algo pra nós?"

"Vai ser rapidinho," Mike disse.

"Nós somos melhores quando somos rapidinhos," Brittany disse.

"Isso aí," Artie disse, com uma mão no ar.

"Nós todos vamos seguir sua deixa," Rachel disse. "Estou certo do que quer que vocês possam aprontar pra nós, será ótimo."

Eles se dividiram em grupos, dançarinos e cantores e Rachel passeando ao redor como uma abelha em suas variadas flores – corrigindo-os, ajudando-os a memorizar e ouvir as harmonias apropriadas. As coisas pareciam estar se alinhando, mas só o tempo diria – e a respeito de tempo... Não havia muito pra usar.

Jacob estava ocupado rabiscando no canto. _Eu odeio admitir isso,_ ele pensou, _mas e se eles ganharem? Isso vai ser uma história dos diabos!_

* * *

 **17:28**

Todos na plateia estavam novamente sentados no auditório. Rachel ficou encarando nervosamente a cortina vermelha diante dela. Era quase hora do show. Ela respirou fundo e agarrou a cortina com ambas as mãos.

 _Respire,_ ela pensou. _Só respire._

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e ficou chocada quando alguém chegou correndo perto dela.

"Rachel," Quinn disse sem fôlego.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclamou em um sussurro que ela tentou segurar o máximo possível. "O que você está fazendo? Vocês deveriam estar no canto –"

"Eu sei," Quinn interrompeu. "Eu sei, Rach. Mas eu só tive que dizer a você –"

"Não podia ter esperado?"

"De forma alguma," Quinn riu. "Rachel, eu amo você." Rachel arfou. "E você será incrível." Quinn se inclinou pra frente, colocando as mãos em cada lado do rosto de Rachel e deu nela um beijo de parar o trânsito antes de se afastar, sorrindo brilhantemente e correr de volta pro canto.

 _Bem,_ Rachel pensou. _Isso vai ser facinho._

* * *

 **17:30**

As mãos de Shelby estavam em seu colo, imóveis. Mexer inconstante era um hábito do qual ela tinha se livrado há muito tempo. As luzes tinham piscado há apenas alguns minutos. O show deveria começar logo. Ela olhou pro programa.

 _16:00 – Jane Addams_

 _16:45 – Haverbrook_

 _17:30 – McKinley_

 _A qualquer momento,_ ela pensou. _A qualquer momento, eu verei minha filha. A garota que eu dei pra adoção há dezesseis anos. Minha filha..._

Um homem asiático vestindo um terno entrou no palco com um microfone na mão.

"E agora, nosso último time. De McKinley... _Novas Direções!"_

Shelby quase perdeu sua coragem. _Talvez eu ainda possa ir embora. Não é muito tarde pra fugir. Com o holofote brilhante, ela nunca saberá sequer que ela perdeu de me ver. Talvez ela sequer tenha lido o bilhete..._

Mas então, as primeiras notas da música começaram a tocar. E Shelby sabia que não podia ir embora. Ela sabia que sua filha iria estar cantando essa música – sem sombra de dúvidas.

E então ali estava ela.

" _Don´t tell me not to live,_

 _Just sit and putter._

 _Life´s candy and the sun´s a ball of butter,_

 _Don´t bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!"_

E então Shelby percebeu o erro que tinha cometido. Ela estava sentada nos fundos – ela não achava que ali sequer teria uma possibilidade de Rachel vê-la tão atrás.

Que erro grosseiro.

No milésimo de segundo antes de Rachel dizer, " _Don´t tell me not to fly,"_ os olhos dela se prenderam nos de Shelby.

 _Ela sabe,_ Shelby pensou. _Ela tem que saber. Ai Meu Deus, se eu arruinar esse dia pra ela, se eu arruinar... Ela nunca me perdoará._ _ **Eu**_ _nunca me perdoarei!_

E então Rachel se afastou – ela se afastou pelo corredor e continuou a cantar como se nada tivesse acontecido. A respiração de Shelby ficou na garganta dela. Sua mão cobriu seus lábios. _Ela é realmente profissional._

Perto do palco – enquanto Rachel estava trabalhando com a plateia com a melhor das suas habilidades – Shelby a viu sentar no colo de alguém. Ela reconheceu a nuca daquela cabeça ligeiramente careca – era um dos pais de Rachel, Brendon.

Enquanto Rachel subia no palco, levantando seus braços no ar, dando as boas vindas aos seus colegas do clube do coral... A multidão foi à loucura.

 _Uma_ _ **ótima**_ _escolha de música, baby,_ Shelby pensou. _É. Eles vão ser uma grande competição nas Regionais._

Quando sua filha recebeu uma ovação de pé, foi o momento mais orgulhoso de Shelby até agora em sua vida.

* * *

 **17:35**

Rachel sabia o que ela tinha visto.

 _Quem_ ela tinha visto.

Mas não havia tempo pra isso.

"Senhoras e senhores," ela disse sem fôlego – já que ela tinha acabado de gastar uma grande quantidade de energia, ela tinha colocado seu coração, sua alma e todo seu corpo em _Don´t Rain on My Parade._ "Novas Direções!" ela exclamou – mais orgulhosa do que ela já tinha estado antes em sua vida ao introduzir seu _time_.

Enquanto ela tomava seu lugar na formação, ela segurou o olhar de Quinn um pouco mais do que o necessário.

" _You can´t Always get what you want,_

 _But if you try sometimes,_

 _You´ll find…_

 _You get what you need!"_

* * *

 **17:40**

Quinn estava certa.

 _Somebody to Love_ realmente agradava uma plateia. Eles receberam sua terceira ovação de pé consecutiva enquanto todos davam as mãos e corriam pra fora do palco juntos, rindo, aplaudindo e abraçando uns aos outros. Algumas lágrimas podem ter sido compartilhadas.

 _Nós somos tão totalmente irados,_ Puck pensou. Ele pulou no ar com o punho pra cima, último a sair do palco.

* * *

 **18:29**

Os juízes tinham deliberado. A diretora de Jane Addams tinha pateticamente tentado se desculpar e confessar pros juízes – sem sucesso (quando ela deu às costas aos garotos do Nova Direções e tristemente deu de ombros, Santana tinha exclamado, "De jeito nenhum, vadia! Você pode tentar melhor do que isso!" antes de Matt e Brittany conseguirem contê-la; "Não se preocupe," Tina tinha dito baixinho, "Nós ganhamos isso.") Sr. Schuester tinha ligado pra Srta. Pillsbury pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes nos últimos vinte minutos perguntando pelos resultados.

E agora era a hora.

* * *

 **18:30**

Eles podiam ter estado super confiantes, mas escutar "NOVAS DIREÇÕES!" sendo chamado como vencedores das Seccionais ainda era _super_ excitante.

Eles pularam, eles gritaram, eles choraram, eles riram – tudo em uma grande bola de felicidade bagunçada.

Enquanto a loucura começava a arrefecer – enquanto Finn e Puck corriam pra pegar o troféu deles – Quinn virou pra Rachel no meio de todo o pandemônio.

"Você me disse uma vez que havia uma memória que você tinha, um momento discernível no tempo quando você soube sem sombra de dúvida que você gostava de garotas. E eu nunca tive a chance de perguntar qual era," Quinn disse baixo, praticamente sussurrando as palavras diretamente na orelha de Rachel.

"Você está me pedindo pra contar sobre isso agora?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn concordou, seu lábio inferior preso gentilmente entre os dentes dela.

"Você já viu _10 coisas que eu odeio em você?"_

Quinn riu e concordou com a cabeça de novo.

"Não ria!" Rachel exclamou. Ela suspirou e olhou nos olhos de Quinn com um olhar safadinho. "Bem," ela disse. "Não é todo dia que você encontra uma garota que vai socar alguém no rosto para te tirar de uma situação estranha..."

E ao invés de contar à Quinn, ela mostrou a ela. Rachel esticou gentilmente a mão direita dela e colocou várias mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda de Quinn. Então ela se inclinou pra frente e envolveu os lábios de Quinn com os dela, segurando o rosto de Quinn firme na mesma linha do dela enquanto elas compartilhavam um beijo cheio de paixão da vitória delas e o amor de uma pela outra.

Enquanto elas se afastavam, Rachel baixinho murmurou, "Quero dizer, Heath sabia que o momento era tão brilhante, que ele fez duas vezes – _seguidas_. Foi incrível." Ela estava enrubescendo.

Quinn estava respirando pesadamente, seus sentidos ligeiramente impressionados pelo que ela tinha acabado de experimentar.

"É," ela disse com um suspiro. "Incrível." E então elas começaram a se beijar novamente.

Todos os meninos do coral estavam gritando e se parabenizando – muito alegres para sequer se importar em fofocar.

Mas um par de olhos na plateia estava fervendo. O sangue dele estava fervendo. Seus pulsos estavam firmemente fechados nos braços da poltrona. _Eu_ _ **não**_ _serei feito de idiota por aquela putinha,_ ele pensou. _Nenhuma mãe de filho_ _ **meu**_ _vai tomar parte em tal comportamento – isso me fará parecer um completo idiota se o resto do Vocal Adrenalina souber disso!_ Jesse ficou de pé enraivecido, saindo do auditório feito um trovão – nem sequer parando quando Srta. Corcoran inutilmente tentou esticar a mão dela pra parar os movimentos dele. Mas ele já tinha ido.

E ele já estava esquematizando. Mas ele não estava sozinho.

 _Bem,_ Jacob pensou. _Eles podem ter ganhado, mas isso é ainda melhor..._

* * *

 **18:56**

Todos os componentes do clube do coral do McKinley decidiram não ir pra casa com os pais – ao invés disso, todos embarcaram no ônibus equipados para deficientes, ainda aplaudindo e celebrando.

Nem mesmo a pequena multidão de pessoas que clamavam ser membros do "Grupo de Convertidos de Show de Coral de Lima" – com suas placas e suas atitudes depressivas – podia ter os deprimido.

"MEU NOME É BRENDA CASTLE," uma mulher gritou por um megafone. "E SHOW DE CORAIS FEZ COM QUE EU COMEÇASSE A _CHEIRAR COLA."_

Ela deu o megafone a outro homem que compartilhou a sua história igualmente aterrorizante. Um homem saiu do meio do grupo e pegou a mão da Srta. Pillsbury antes dela subir no ônibus. Ela rapidamente puxou a mão pra fora do aperto.

"Com licença," ela disse enquanto puxava um paninho desinfetante da bolsa. "Posso ajudá-lo?" ela disse já vigorosamente esfregando as mãos.

"Sim," Ele colocou o peito pra fora e levantou o queixo no ar. "Você pode dizer a Will Schuester que o clube do coral dele vai _ladeira abaixo."_

Srta. Pillsbury só mexeu sua cabeça ligeiramente pro lado e permitiu que o menor dos sorrisinhos agraciasse seus lábios. "E quem eu devo dizer a ele que me pediu pra entregar essa mensagem?"

O sorrisinho que ele tinha não apareceu só no canto do lábio dele – cobriu todo o rosto dele. "O nome é Bryan," ele disse arrogantemente. "Bryan Ryan."


	29. Em um humor sentimental

A primeira vez que Quinn Fabray escreveu as palavras, " _Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você,"_ ela tinha sido espancada pelo pai subsequentemente seguido por um grande acidente de carro, outro espancamento e remoção da custódia dos seus pais e das vidas dele em geral.

Apesar dos eventos desastrosos que ocorreram na vida de Quinn levando à performance do Novas Direções nas Seccionais, dizer as palavras, " _Eu amo você,"_ para Rachel Berry não foi tão conflituoso quanto Quinn tinha suspeitado que seria.

Foi fácil.

Foi natural.

E nas semanas que se seguiram, se tornou uma ocorrência comum.

* * *

 **A noite depois das Seccionais**

Os pais de Rachel beijaram ambas as garotas nas testas.

"Boa Noite, garoas. Foi um grande dia pras duas, vocês precisam descansar," Marcus disse, segurando a mão do marido firmemente na dele.

Brendon concordou. "É, boa noite, moças. Nós estamos tão orgulhosos das duas hoje à noite."

Rachel riu e deu um abraço apertado em seus pais de uma vez antes de ir pro banheiro dela para se preparar pra dormir.

"Boa Noite, Sr. e Sr. Berry," Quinn disse timidamente.

"Agora, Quinn," Marcus começou. "Você sabe que nós dissemos a você pra nos chamar de Marcus e Brendon." Ele piscou pra ela. Ela enrubesceu e concordou uma antes de murmurar baixinho outro 'boa noite' e ir em direção ao banheiro atrás de Rachel.

Elas escovaram os dentes em um silêncio harmonioso. Rachel terminou primeiro e começou a lavar o rosto. Quando ela terminou, Quinn tomou seu lugar na pia.

Uma vez que ambas estavam frescas, deliciosas e prontas pra cama, elas se dirigiram – de mãos dadas – para o quarto de Rachel, completamente deixando pra lá qualquer aparência de modéstia ou discrição que elas tinham tentado demonstrar até aquele momento. Os pais de Rachel tinham visto o beijo apaixonado delas – a maior parte dos entusiastas de show de coral do Ohio Ocidental tinha visto o beijo delas, pensando bem – e eles não tinham imposto qualquer política de portas abertas ou medida compatível.

As garotas ficaram agradecidas. E completamente preparadas para se aproveitar das circunstâncias.

Quinn gentilmente subiu na cama de Rachel, com cuidado nas suas costelas ainda doloridas. Rachel – menos graciosamente – _caiu_ na cama com um suspiro contente, uma mão segurando levemente a barriga.

"Você ganhou pra nós hoje," Quinn disse baixo, procurando a mão de Rachel com a dela e mexendo a cabeça ligeiramente em direção ao lado de Rachel na cama.

Rachel imediatamente rolou de lado, pegando a mão de Quinn com as suas e fazendo círculos calmantes na palma da garota. "Eu legitimamente não vejo como isso seria possível," ela disse. "De toda forma, _você_ ganhou a competição para nós hoje, docinho."

Agora era a vez de Quinn torna-se cética. "Sério, Rach? Como você vai apoiar essa declaração? Eu literalmente só valsei nos fundos. Eu sou parte da linha do coro."

"Você é mais do que só um apoio. E você faz mais do que só _valsar_ ," Rachel disse indignada.

"E você fez mais do que _só_ cantar _Don´t Rain on My Parade,_ Rachel – você completamente _tocou_ a audiência. O resto do clube do coral sequer cantou uma palavra. Nós só andamos pelos corredores. E você deixou a multidão de quatro. Você preparou a audiência para nos ouvir – e não só ouvir, mas _escutar_. Você fez isso, Rach. Só você."

"Não só eu," Rachel disse, inclinando-se para frente para pressionar os lábios ternamente nos de Quinn. "Como uma ingênua jovem aspirante, eu geralmente procuro por fontes de inspiração. Uma musa, se você preferir. E eu tenho que dizer a você, Quinn, quando você me disse que me amava? Momentos antes da maior performance da minha jovem vida até agora?" Ela parou brevemente e pressionou a testa na de Quinn, encarando diretamente os olhos da outra garota, recusando-se a olhar pra outro lugar sequer por um momento. " _Você_ é minha musa, minha inspiração – a razão pela qual eu me apresentei com mais paixão e fervor do que nunca antes na minha vida. Se nós ganhamos hoje por causa de _mim?_ Então nós ganhamos hoje por causa de _você_."

"Eu realmente quis dizer isso," Quinn disse baixo. Se Rachel não estivesse diretamente na frente dos lábios dela, as palavras poderiam ter se perdido em algum espaço entre elas. Mas elas não foram perdidas.

"Eu sei," Rachel disse. "Eu amo você, também, Quinn Fabray."

"E eu amo você, Rachel Berry."

* * *

 **Primeira noite de Hanuká**

Depois dos quatro membros da Casa Berry trocarem presentes, Brendon e Marcus pediram licença pra ir pra cozinha onde eles começaram a fazer chocolate quente.

Rachel estava avidamente passando as mãos pelo presente que ganhou dos pais – a coleção de partituras _Essenciais de Barbra Streisand._ Duzentas e cinquentas páginas de nada além de _Barbra_. Ela estava tonta.

Quinn se aproximou mais de Rachel, se encostando no sofá e repousando a mão na perna da diva. "Eu fico contente que há algumas gerações entre nós e Barbra," ela brincou. "De outro modo, eu ficaria com ciúmes dessa paixão que você parece ter por ela."

Rachel não bufou ou tentou brigar com Quinn. Ao invés disso, ela simplesmente respondeu. "Com gerações ou não, Barbra é digna de atenção se eu conhecê-la na vida real."

A boca de Quinn abriu – mas só um pouco. _Sério,_ ela pensou consigo mesma. _Isso é_ _ **tão**_ _surpreendente?_

Rachel virou a cabeça ligeiramente e viu a expressão no rosto de Quinn. Ela colocou o livro no chão e virou seu corpo para que ela pudesse encarar Quinn diretamente com seus joelhos embaixo do seu queixo. "Mas você é minha escolha número um," ela disse brincalhona, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Só pra você saber."

O olhar chocado de Quinn lentamente desapareceu, só para ser trocado por um largo sorriso – um sorriso que iluminava o rosto dela e fazia seus olhos brilharem, um sorriso que falava demais no ar agora parado. "Eu estou tão apaixonada por você," Quinn disse, prontamente permitindo que um tom de vermelho colorisse suas bochechas. Mas ela não afastou o olhar da garota sentada à sua frente. Ela não podia. E ela não o faria sequer se pudesse.

Rachel deu um sorrisinho e inclinou-se pra frente ligeiramente, permitindo que seus lábios chegasse ao contato dos de Quinn. "E eu amo você," ela sussurrou no doce espaço da boca de Quinn, colocando uma mecha de cabelo loiro atrás da orelha dela.

* * *

 **Última manhã de Hanuká**

Quinn estava enlouquecendo. "Santana!" ela praticamente gritou no telefone. "O que eu devo fazer? Eu _sei_ que Rachel e Brittany foram ao shopping no final de semana passado. E eu tenho cem por cento de certeza que ela comprou algo pra mim."

Ela ouviu Santana suspirar no telefone. "E?" a Latina perguntou.

Quinn mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Esse era um assunto sensível. Ela não estivera vivendo fora da casa dos pais e sua vigilância por muito tempo – mas foi tempo suficiente pra perceber que eles tinham cancelado o cartão de crédito dela e esvaziando tanto a conta corrente quanto a poupança. Pra todos os propósitos, Quinn Fabray estava completamente falida. "Isso é uma droga, S. Eu não sei o que comprar pra ela e –" ela suspirou e caiu pra frente, colocando a cabeça nas mãos. " – eu não poderia sequer comprar pra ela o que eu quero comprar pra ela se eu na verdade _soubesse_ o que eu queria comprar pra ela!"

"Uou," Santana disse. "Acalme-se, Loira. Isso é um problema de escolher um presente? Ou um problema de dinheiro?"

"Ambos," Quinn disse bem triste.

"Ok, bem, eu posso cobrir a questão do dinheiro. E Brittany pode cobrir a escolha real do presente. Ou ajudar você, tanto faz."

"Santana, não. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso –"

"Quinn," Santana interrompeu. "Você sabe qual é a minha mesada, você sabe desde que somos criancinhas. E o que eu não gasto, coloco na poupança. Minha poupança é _ridícula_ , miga. E eu sequer gastei toda minha mesada de Dezembro. Então nem comece. Eu estou na casa de Brittany agora. Eu vou dar a ela meu cartão de débito e você pode encontrá-la no shopping em –" ela parou pra checar o relógio " – aproximadamente quarenta e cinco minutos. Ok?"

Quinn riu e deixou o som do seu leve sorriso ressoar em sua voz. "Você é uma boa amiga, S."

Santana bufou do outro lado. "Pff. Eu sou uma _ótima_ amiga, Fabray."

* * *

 **Última Tarde de Hanuká**

Brittany gritou e puxou Quinn para a primeira joalheria que encontraram. Ela começou rapidamente a se mover de vitrine pra vitrine, como se ela estivesse procurando por algo em particular. Quinn acompanhava a uma pequena distância.

"Aha!" Brittany exclamou.

Quinn olhou, uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Achou algo bom, B?"

"É esse," Brittany respondeu. Esse é _perfeito_."

Quinn olhou pra escolha de Brittany e sorriu largamente antes de dar um abraço de um braço só em Brittany. _Era_ perfeito.

* * *

 **Última noite de Hanuká**

Elas tinham terminado de celebrar com os pais de Rachel e se encaminhado pro andar de cima. Mais cedo naquele dia, elas tinham tomado a decisão de trocar os presentes delas na privacidade no quarto de Rachel. E agora, aqui estavam elas – sentadas de pernas dobradas em posição de índio uma na frente da outra na cama da morena, avidamente antecipando a troca.

"Pronta?" Rachel perguntou.

"Pronta," Quinn respondeu.

Cada uma rasgou o papel de presente dos seus respectivos presentes – os seus, estranhamente, presentes de similar forma.

Em uníssono, elas abriram as caixas da joalheira. Dois ' _cliques_ ' suaves preencheram o ar e dois engasgos se seguiram.

Cada uma tirou os presentes dos confins das caixas e levantaram-no no ar. Ali, balançando entre as duas garotas, estavam dois colares _idênticos_.

"Brittany?" Quinn perguntou.

Rachel concordou. "Brittany."

Elas caíram na gargalhadas, caindo uma na outra quando se tornou difícil de respirar.

"Ai Meu Deus," Quinn disse. "Eu amo você."

Rachel só a beijou. Com força.

* * *

 **Manhã de Natal**

Quinn acordou antes de Rachel. Ela cuidadosamente saiu da cama 'delas' e foi em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela tão silenciosamente quanto pôde . Ela usou o banheiro e escovou os dentes antes de jogar um pouco de água no rosto.

Depois dessa simples ação, Quinn olhou no espelho. Ela prestou atenção no seu próprio olhar. Ela piscou algumas vezes.

Esse era o primeiro Natal sem a família dela. Sem a irmã mais velha. Sem a mãe dela. Sem o pai... _E isso tudo é minha culpa,_ ela pensou. _Minha família foi dilacerada._ A irmã dela se recusava a aceitar suas ligações. Seus pais não tinham sido vistos há semanas. _Por causa de quem eu amo._

Mesmo olhando pra si mesma no rosto, ela não conseguia marcar o ponto em que as lágrimas começaram a cair. Mas elas caíram. E seus ombros balançaram. E suas costelas doíam do esforço de conter seus soluços.

E quando a porta do banheiro abriu lentamente e Rachel deu uma olhada pra dentro, seu rosto foi recebido com a visão de Quinn no espelho, esta parou de tentar fazer o papel de rogada. Ela deixou tudo sair, e, Rachel a pegou enquanto ela deslizava lentamente pro chão do banheiro.

"Eu amo você," ela murmurou no peito de Rachel enquanto a garota menor lhe ninava nos braços. "Não importa o que ele pensa."

* * *

 **Véspera de Ano Novo**

Os doze membros do clube do coral foram pra casa de Mercedes para a festa de Ano Novo.

Normalmente, os garotos 'impopulares' estariam em casa celebrando com seus familiares ou quase, igualmente impopulares amigos.

Normalmente, os garotos 'populares' estariam na casa de algum outro garoto popular – normalmente Puck – embriagando-se e jogando brincadeiras bregas a fim de beijar uns aos outros antes da meia noite.

Mas esse ano, os populares e os impopulares se juntaram para uma festa que era algo 'híbrido', uma anomalia do ensino médio, uma cena socialmente desbalanceada... Apesar de ser decididamente estranha, era inequivocamente _alegre_.

Cinco minutos antes da meia noite, Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn na dela e se levantou pra fazer um anúncio. "Com licença!" ela proclamou. Levou apenas meio minuto para que todos finalmente se calassem. "Eu só quero deixar vocês saberem – para que quando venha a meia noite, ninguém fique chocado – que Quinn e eu somos um casal."

"Como se nós já não soubéssemos," Mercedes disse alto, rindo e retornando a sua conversa previamente interrompida com Kurt.

"Isso é sexy," Puck disse.

Finn socou levemente Puck no ombro. "Ei," ele disse. "É da minha ex-namorada que você está falando."

Mike e Matt trocaram sorrisos maliciosos e toques de mão. _Lésbicas_ _ **são**_ _sexys._

Santana rolou os olhos antes de sentar no sofá mais próximo, puxando Brittany pra se acomodar em seu colo.

"Você sabe que é bem sexy, San," Brittany sussurrou no ouvido da outra garota.

Santana beijou Brittany levemente nos lábios e disse, " _Você é_ sexy, Brit. Isso é tudo o que eu sei."

Tina só sorriu brilhantemente pra Rachel e Quinn em retorno, apertando o ombro de Rachel e dizendo, "Eu realmente estou feliz por vocês," antes de se sentar no colo de Artie – ele então os rolou para um lado desocupado da sala em preparação para a queda da bola.

Ambas as sobrancelhas de Rachel ficaram perigosamente arqueadas altas quando ela se virou de volta pra Quinn. "Huh," ela bufou. "Isso foi... bem?"

Quinn riu e bateu no espaço vazio ao lado dela na poltrona. Rachel delicadamente se sentou ao lado da namorada e entrelaçou os dedos delas.

Enquanto a contagem regressiva começava na televisão, os garotos do coral começaram a contar junto.

Dez.

Nove.

Oito.

Sete.

Seis.

Cinco.

Quatro.

Três.

Dois.

Um.

' _FELIZ ANO NOVO!'_ Todos exclamaram juntos.

Quinn se inclinou pra frente, seus olhos atenciosamente conectados aos lábios suculentos de Rachel. Quando elas se encontraram, a língua dela se inclinou pra frente, pedindo – não, _implorando_ – para entrar. O que foi prontamente permitido.

Estava bem dentro do próximo ano antes delas se separarem atrás de ar.

"Você beija excelentemente bem, Quinn."

"Você também, amorzinho. Eu amo você."

* * *

 **Presente**

 _É,_ Quinn pensou enquanto se acomodava para assistir algum musical aleatório com Rachel na cama delas. _É bem fácil dizer a essa garota o quão loucamente apaixonada por ela eu estou._


	30. Deixe todo o resto de fora

Quando chegou o tempo do semestre de primavera começar, Rachel e Quinn decidiram que iria ser benéfico manter o relacionamento delas privado por enquanto. Então foi com muitos olhares secretos e sutis esbarrões de pele quando passavam pelo corredor que as garotas se acharam aptas a passar pelo primeiro dia.

Quando a prática do clube do coral chegou – e assim o conforto dos amigos que sabiam o segredo delas e uma porta fechada – as garotas agradecidamente caíram uma nos braços da outra.

"Eu senti sua falta hoje," Rachel murmurou no colar do uniforme de Cheerio de Quinn.

"Eu sei," Quinn disse. "Mas não será desse jeito pra sempre." Ela contente fechou os olhos e profundamente inalou o perfume do cabelo de Rachel.

"Não," uma voz clara falou da agora aberta porta da sala do coral – uma voz que todos os membros do clube do coral conheciam e temiam. "Definitivamente não será assim por muito tempo."

"T-Treinadora Sylvester," Quinn exclamou, subconscientemente se afastando da namorada e indo em direção à treinadora dela. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Estralando os dedos, Treinadora Sylvester silenciou sua Cheerio capitã. "Eu não tenho tempo pras suas lamúrias, Q. Então só escute o que eu tenho a dizer, e eu me encaminharei de volta pro meu escritório para afiar ao máximo minha rotina escolhida que irá me dar o sexto título nacional consecutivo." Ela deu um passo pela porta que ela tinha, há alguns momentos, aberto com uma força impressionante. "Eu irei direto ao ponto," ela disse, como se eles esperassem outra coisa. "Jacob Bem Israel se aproximou de mim nesta tarde com um furo de reportagem. Uma história que, aparentemente, é sobre minha capitã desejar fornicar com outra estudante feminina. E não _só_ uma estudante feminina – um fato menor que eu poderia facilmente deixar pra lá – mas uma estudante feminina que está no _meu_ caminho para um orçamento completo; uma estudante que constantemente, _incansavelmente_ impulsiona essa pobre desculpa de clube em frente ao sucesso. Você tenha que escolhê- _la_ , Q? _Sério?_ Eu tenho que dizer a você, eu achei muito difícil de acreditar. E porque eu achei tão difícil de acreditar, eu decidir vir aqui. Eu gostaria de ouvir diretamente de você, Q. Minha capitã _confiável."_

A boca de Quinn se abriu. E então se fechou. Ela girou a cabeça ligeiramente, vendo a figura de Rachel com o canto do olho. Ela se recusou a se virar pra longe da Treinadora totalmente – expor a jugular dela em um espaço tão pequeno era _pedir_ por um ataque letal.

Houve um breve momento onde Quinn não tinha ideia do que fazer. Era como se o cérebro dela tivesse perdido a habilidade de funcionar.

Mas foi seguido por um momento impressionante de claridade.

Virando-se para a Treinadora, Quinn levantou o queixo – ligeiramente porque, na real, ela estava mexendo com uma mulher perigosa aqui, e qualquer grande gesto de desafio iria certamente ser lidado com segurança. "É verdade," ela disse claramente, sua voz estava forte. "E ao perseguir um relacionamento com Rachel, eu nunca quis lhe desrespeitar ou criar dificuldades, Treinadora Sylvester."

Os lábios de Sue formaram uma linha fina. O canto do olho esquerdo dela tremeu. Foi quase imperceptível. "Bem, Q," ela começou. Uma pausa. "O coração quer o que o coração quer." Outra pausa. "Certo?"

Quinn sentiu uma impressionante onda de choque – _Sue estava sendo_ _ **sentimental?**_ _Não deixe sua guarda baixa ainda, Fabray. Isso não parece certo..._ Ao invés de responder verbalmente, ela simplesmente concordou com a cabeça uma vez.

A treinadora limpou a garganta uma vez antes de virar – afiadamente – e andar pra porta. Entretanto, ali, ela parou. Virando-se lentamente para olhar o clube como um todo, ela de repente deixou sair um assovio agudo entre os lábios. Como se fosse uma deixa, Jacob Ben Israel deu um passo no canto.

"Você pegou isso, JewFro?"

Por apenas um momento, Jacob teve a decência de tirar o sorrisinho do rosto. Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Sim, Treinadora Sylvester. Peguei tudo."

"Bom," Sue disse, virando-se de volta para a porta da sala do coral. "Imprima a história." As palavras foram praticamente cuspidas entredentes.

* * *

Atrás dela, o clube do coral estava congelado em um estado de choque.

Quinn não tinha se movido. Mas de repente, seus joelhos pareceram quase ceder embaixo dela. Ela esticou a mão, segurando forte o banco do piano. Inclinando-se para frente, ela se sentou nele – ela se movia lenta e deliberadamente, delicadamente colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e descansando o rosto nas palmas quentes das mãos. Ela soltou uma respiração trêmula.

Enquanto isso, Puck e Finn andaram ameaçadoramente em direção à Jacob, o qual estava – por alguma razão – ainda parado dentro da sala do coral próximo à porta.

"Saia daqui, _punk,_ antes que seu rosto encontre meus punhos," Puck grunhiu.

"É," Finn concordou – um pouco pateticamente. Jacob fez uma retirada apressada.

Hesitantemente, Rachel andou em direção à Quinn. Ela colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da namorada. "Quinn?" ela chamou suavemente. Rachel entendia, ela realmente entendia. Ela nunca soube o que era ser popular – mas Quinn tinha sido criada e educada para transpirar popularidade e elegância. Sua carreira inteira do Ensino Médio – diabos, sua carreira inteira da _escola_ – ela tinha sido popular. Os caras tinham olhado pra ela e eles tinham desejado-a. As garotas tinham olhado pra ela e elas tinham desejado _ser_ ela. (bem, no caso de Rachel, ela só _a queria)_. E Rachel entendia totalmente o que Jacob estava prestes a publicar no blog dele – que Quinn Fabray, capitã das líderes de torcida – a garota mais popular na escola estava _namorando_ a nerd grávida e não popular _do coral_ – tinha todo o potencial necessário para esmagar a garota.

Então ela tentou chamar a atenção de Quinn novamente. Gentilmente.

"Quinn? Eu-eu sei que essa é uma situação realmente horrível." Ela parou. "Eu estou aqui pra você, Quinn. _Nós_ –" ela gesticulou pro resto do clube do coral "- estamos aqui, querida. Você não tem que passar por isso sozinha."

Quinn piscou algumas vezes, forçando as lágrimas que tinham se formado nos olhos delas a cair em seu colo. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor da sala. Ela encontrou gestos poderosos de concordância – olhares de força, orgulho e _suporte familiar._ Eles não iriam virar as costas pra ela. E ela não viraria as costas pra eles. Seus olhos se viraram em direção à Rachel. _Eu não a abandonarei,_ ela pensou. _Não importa o que o resto do pessoal tente e faça comigo, conosco. Ela vale isso e muito mais._

Quinn se levantou e puxou a namorada pra um abraço apertado. "Eu amo você, Rach. Nada que Jacob tenha a dizer pode mudar isso. Eu sou sua, ok?"

Rachel fungou intermitentemente entre as risadinhas. "E eu sou sua, baby."

Tina fez " _Owwwwn_ do outro lado da sala. Rachel virou e estirou a língua pra ela.

Houve um sentimento impressionante de positividade – que tudo ficaria bem. O clube do coral ainda estava extasiado da vitória deles nas Seccionais. Rachel e Quinn conseguiriam na verdade ter uma relação na frente de _todos_ os seus pares e não só dentro dos confinamentos da sala do coral. E todos estavam felizes e saudáveis.

O que possivelmente poderia acontecer – que maldito evento poderia potencialmente ocorrer – que levaria a dizimação da atitude positiva e contente, quase _divertida_ , energia envolvendo os membros do Novas Direções?

E então Sr. Schuester passou pela porta com um Jesse St. James parecendo presunçoso seguindo-o de perto.

"Tudo bem, pessoal," Sr. Schuester orgulhosamente bateu as mãos uma vez, um sorriso brilhante no rosto. "Por favor, dêem as boas vindas ao mais novo membro do Novas Direções, Jesse St. James!"

Doze mandíbulas se abriram estupidamente. E nenhuma estava particularmente receptiva.


	31. Em algum lugar lá fora

O dia de Rachel tinha até começado bem. De fato, não seria muito longe da verdade dizer que o dia dela (e, de fato, os _últimos_ dias) tinham sido _incrivelmente_ bons.

Ela tinha passado as férias inteiras de inverno no abraço amoroso da namorada dela – cujas feridas emocionais e físicas estavam se curando cada vez mais a cada dia.

Ela e Quinn tinham revelado o relacionamento delas para o coral – e todos tinham levado excepcionalmente bem.

Sua última consulta ao médico foi sem eventos – quer dizer, o bebê estava saudável e então Rachel estava feliz.

Ela já tinha passado inúmeras horas procurando números potenciais para as Regionais, tentando achar o encaixe perfeito para Novas Direções e todas suas vozes individuais e talentos no grupo deles – e ela tinha feito um bom progresso, ainda cheia da adrenalina de ganhar as Seccionais.

Quinn tinha sentado com ela uma noite e elas tinham lido o bilhete de Shelby juntas. Rachel tinha chorado – mas principalmente porque a letra da mulher mais velha era marcantemente parecida com a sua própria. O bilhete tinha feito promessas de restaurações, para montar uma relação mãe-filha _real_ , para se atualizar em dezesseis anos de oportunidades perdidas. E no final do bilhete, um número de telefone. Rachel não tinha ligado, mas ela não tinha jogado o bilhete fora também. Shelby teve a necessidade incontrolável de contatar Rachel após dezesseis anos (um dia ou _quinhentos_ dias, o que importava era que Shelby tinha quebrado o contrato com os pais de Rachel, _ponto_ ) então Rachel tinha decidido – com o apoio de Quinn – que sua mãe biológica podia esperar até que Rachel estivesse pronta... Nos termos de _Rachel_.

Então apesar de tudo, realmente, as coisas tinham sido ótimas.

E esse não deveria ter sido seu primeiro sinal de atenção? O fluxo de felicidade, coisas boas e experiências produtivas não deveria ter trazido algum tipo de aviso, algum tipo de indicação de que _algo_ iria dar errado?

Sue Sylvester, Rachel podia lidar. De fato, quando Sue tinha parecido (quase) _intimidada_ pelo fato de que sua Capitã das CHeerios estava namorando a garota que _incansavelmente levava essa desculpa de clube em frente em direção ao sucesso..._ Bem, Rachel tinha achado necessário suprimir um sorriso. Ela não queria parecer _muito_ arrogante, afinal de contas.

Mas então ali estava Jacob. Jacob, essa desculpa nojenta de colega da comunidade Judia... Jacob, o aluno de McKinley High que agora detinha o poder de ameaçar as reputações de Quinn e Rachel com um apertar de um simples botão no computador... Jacob não era o tipo de ameaça que Rachel estava inteiramente confiante que ela _podia_ lidar.

Mas então Quinn ficara a altura da ocasião – bravamente reconfortando _Rachel_ quando era _Rachel_ pra começo de conversa que firmemente acreditava que _Quinn_ seria quem iria precisar de segurança; E Rachel tinha pensado, _Huh, talvez eu_ _ **possa**_ _lidar com isso também..._

E então, Sr. Schuester – na bolha de ilusão dele – tinha passado pela porta com Jesse bem perto de si, anunciando que o jovem rapaz iria na verdade ser parte do Novas Direções... E Rachel imediatamente percebeu que, _não,_ não era que ela não podia lidar _com as coisas_... Era só que – em situações tais como esta – Rachel sentia como se ela estivesse um horrível sitcom de televisão ou filme pra tv intitulado _Vamos Ver Quem Pode Ferrar Rachel Berry Mais!_ e lá havia um time inteiro de escritores (ou simplesmente um incrivelmente desajustado escritor) tentando puxar as cordas dela e pressioná-la até que ela quebrasse.

Sim, tinha que ser isso.

Pelo menos ninguém tinha ficado visivelmente satisfeito ao ver Jesse. Bem, Brittany tinha tentado começar a bater palmas. Mas Santana tinha imediatamente agarrado as mãos da loira nas próprias, só sacudindo a cabeça uma vez para dissuadir Brittany de continuar.

Rachel tinha desviado logo o olhar de Jesse, optando ao invés disso em proceder às arquibancadas e tentar sentar antes dela simplesmente _desistir_ e cair no chão em um _monte_ excessivamente emocional e cansado.

Quinn não tinha seguido-a, mas tinha se colocado diretamente entre Rachel e Jesse – mãos nos quadris, queixo erguido, e um desdém firmemente escrito em suas feições.

Por um momento, os olhos de Jesse passearam de um membro do Novas Direções pra outro antes dele pomposamente dizer, "Eu pensei que todos iriam aceitar essa notícia um pouco melhor. Eu sou uma estrela. Vocês podem aprender de mim."

"Primeiro de tudo," Kurt começou. "Sua ' _qualidade de estrela'_ não me impressiona – só quer dizer que eu terei que lutar ainda mais por um solo."

E segundamente," Mercedes continuou por Kurt. "Rachel não parece super feliz em ver você. O que quer dizer que nós – como colegas dela e apoio dela – também não ficaremos felizes em ver você." Com essa declaração, Kurt concordou e o resto do coral acompanhou a decisão.

"Ele é um espião, Sr. Schue," Santana disse com os braços cruzados firmemente sobre o peito. "Eu saberia." Novamente, o clube do coral inteiro concordou.

"Uou uou uou," Sr. Schuester tentou acalmar o grupo. "Eu vi a papelada dele. É tudo legítimo. Jesse frequenta essa escola agora."

"Mas isso não é justo –" Artie começou, só para ser interrompido pelo Sr. Schue.

"Pessoal! Qualquer um que _sequer_ tenha tentado entrar pra esse grupo, conseguiu. É assim que fazemos as coisas por aqui. E de repente mudar as coisas agora? _Isso_ seria injusto."

A sobrancelha de Rachel abaixou enquanto ela contemplava as palavras de Sr. Schuester. _Só outro obstáculo,_ ela pensou morosamente, colocando o queixo na mão e se inclinando ligeiramente pra frente em sua cadeira.

Brittany tinha pacientemente estendido sua mão pra cima no ar. "Brittany?" Sr. Schuester perguntou.

"Sr. Schue, ele é seu filho?" ela perguntou, imitando os braços cruzados de Santana, um olhar confuso atrelado ao seu rosto.

Sr. Schue respondeu ao parecer ainda _mais_ confuso que a líder de torcida loira e deu uma olhadela em Jesse, tentando ver se realmente havia uma semelhança. Jesse só levantou uma sobrancelha na direção do diretor, um sorriso cruzando seus lábios.

Rachel finalmente decidiu falar. Mas quando as palavras deixaram a boca dela, elas foram suaves, delicadas e cheias de trepidação. O tom dela fez com que Quinn se virasse parcialmente a fim de ver o rosto dela. "Eu não entendo porque você está fazendo isso." A garota grávida parecia cansada. Ambas as mãos estavam descansando protetoramente sobre a barriga dela.

"Porque quando você ama algo, você tem que lutar por isso," Jesse disse. "Você nunca ficaria completamente comigo se eu fosse do time adversário. E eu me importo com você mais do que ganhar outro título Nacional. Então eu saí do Vocal Adrenalina. Por você."

Tudo que Rachel pôde fazer foi sentar ali com um leve estupor, completamente incapaz de falar a essa altura (uma rara ocasião, por assim dizer).

Felizmente para Rachel, Quinn tinha mantido a habilidade de falar. E ela exercitou essa habilidade imediatamente.

"O que?" ela perguntou, sua fachada HBIC imediatamente vindo à tona – anos de prática e utilizando-se dessa habilidade fazia com que ela passasse por cima da estranheza da situação e preenchesse o papel espetacularmente. Seu pescoço virou ligeiramente pro lado enquanto ela se aproximava de St. James. "Quando você _ama algo?_ Por que você se _importa_ com ela? Por favor... Se você se _importasse_ com ela, você teria feito um esforço pra ser parte da vida dela há _meses_ – Diabos, você tentaria tentando quando você notou pela primeira vez que ela estava _grávida_! Mas o que você fez? Nada. Você sequer mostrou seu rosto até ter outros motivos de, primeiro – ser coagido pela _mãe_ dela a passar secretamente para ela um bilhete e, dois – para potencialmente distrai-la suficiente na noite antes das Seccionais para que ela não estivesse em seu melhor, assim eliminando totalmente o Novas Direções como competidores."

Ele começou a abrir a boca dele pra protestar. "Sequer finja que você não pensou sobre isso," Quinn disse entre dentes, levantando um dedo para apontar diretamente entre os olhos dele. Ele fechou a boca rapidamente. Quinn cerrou os olhos dela. "Rachel está _comigo_ , então eu não quero ouvir uma única palavra saindo da sua boca sobre ela _estar com você_ novamente porque isso me deixará _enjoada_... E também isso é completamente irreal. Entendeu?"

Jesse não concordou nem discordou – realmente, ele não tomou conhecimento muito do discurso de Quinn. Ele, entretanto, tentou sorrir arrogantemente enquanto ela terminava, levemente dando de ombros em resposta.

O que irritou Quinn além da conta. Enquanto ela se movia pra pular em direção ao rosto do infeliz presunçoso, Puck e Finn já estavam cada um agarrando um dos braços dela pra segurá-la. Mas os dentes dela estavam trincados e ela tinha feito uma demonstração poderosa – e Jesse tinha se encolhido ainda que só um _pouquinho_. Então quando Quinn se acalmou o suficiente para os meninos a soltassem, foi com um sorriso _presunçoso_ no rosto que ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Rachel – colocando o braço ao redor do ombro da garota e beijando-a levemente na têmpora.

"Tudo bem pessoal," Sr. Schuester bateu as mãos, logicamente ignorando a tensão não resolvida na sala. "Nós temos muito trabalho a fazer. Jesse," ele disse, estendendo a mão para o jovem rapaz. "Ótimo ter você aqui. Bem vindo à bordo." Jesse sacudiu a mão dele e sorriu pras doze (em sua maior parte) confusas faces do Novas Direções com um sorriso de boca fechada no rosto.

"Bem," Santana disse, mordendo os lábios. "Nós somos uma grande família feliz, não é mesmo?"

* * *

Quando o blog de Jacob foi ao ar naquela noite, Quinn teve que simplesmente desligar o celular dela. Ela não podia suportar ouvir o aviso de mensagem após mensagem de algum _outro_ estudante sem rosto do WM questionando-a sobre o blog e a validade dele. Ela tinha brevemente cometido o erro de navegar no Facebook em um momento – ela tinha batido pra fechar o laptop de Rachel dentro de segundos. Até Rachel tinha ficado surpresa que o perfil do MySpace dela tinha recebido mais do que os seus usuais três a cinco visitantes (ela tinha dito, "Bem, pelo menos _algo_ positivo tem que sair de toda essa loucura!").

Quinn tinha ficado temerosa pela sua reputação, sim. Não importa o quanto ela _mudara_ nos últimos meses, o fato permanecia de que Quinn Fabray tinha sido popular pela maior parte da sua jovem vida adulta. A ameaça que pairava de cair do pedestal não era nem um pouco confortável – de fato, era bem aterrorizante.

Mas quando, no próximo dia – entre o segundo e o terceiro período – Quinn tinha visto David Karofsky pairar ameaçadoramente sobre sua namorada (que tinha imediatamente começando a se aproximar dos armários mais próximos, um leve olhar de pânico no rosto), algo dentro de Quinn voltou ao lugar.

Malditos sejam seus medos e esqueça suas preocupações – ela tinha uma namorada com uma criança não nascida para proteger.

Ela tinha imediatamente jogando os ombros pra trás, ligeiramente abaixado o queixo e se impulsionado pra frente. Ela teve que lutar para não cair na gargalhada quando os estudantes (que tinham estado sussurrando pelas costas dela por toda manhã) se abriram como o Mar Vermelho na frente dela.

 _É_ , ela pensou. _Você é Quinn Fabray. Você é_ _ **dona**_ _dessa escola._

"- E não ache que nenhum de nós vai aturar ver você se _jogar_ sobre ela. Isso é _nojento,_ e nenhum de nós quer você agir como uma _sapatona_ completa por aqui –"

O discurso de Karofsky foi cortado quando Quinn o alcançou, girando-o pelos ombros e o forçando a ficar face a face com ela.

" _O que?"_ Quinn o questionou – cada milímetro de veneno que ela podia reunir entrelaçou cada sílaba. Karofsky apenas sacudiu a cabeça duas vezes, os lábios fortemente selados. " _Do que_ você acabou de chamar minha namorada?"

Um arfar coletivo foi ouvido ecoando pelos corredores enquanto as massas reunidas ouviam os rumores se confirmarem, direto da fonte oficial. "É, é isso mesmo," Quinn disse, virando pra se dirigir a cada grupo de estudantes reunidos perto do local. "Rachel é minha _namorada_ e vocês _todos_ irão respeitar isso. Eu sou a capitã das Cheerios – e _nenhum_ de vocês deve duvidar nem por um _único_ segundo do fato de que eu posso tornar sua vida um absoluto INFERNO NA TERRA."

Ela virou de volta pra Karofsky, olhando-o de cima a baixo com um desdém desgostoso no rosto antes de finalmente conectar os olhos nos dele. "Está claro?"

Ao invés de responder – e tornar a própria vida mais fácil – Karofsky bufou e sacudiu a cabeça uma vez.

E foi esse todo o tempo que levou para um borrão vermelho e branco sair do nada, bater em Karofsky e forçá-lo contra os armários, há uns poucos centímetros de Rachel, onde ele imediatamente começou a lutar para respirar, o ar sido retirado abruptamente dos seus pulmões.

"Ela perguntou, _está claro?_ E você pode não ter respondido a _ela_ da primeira vez, mas você me _responderá_ ," Santana grunhiu, seu antebraço pressionado duramente nos ombros de Karofsky e pelo pescoço dele. Ele começou a concordar freneticamente. "Bom," ela disse, completamente deixando de lado a aparência intimidadora e agressiva ao andar pelo corredor. Enquanto passava por Quinn, ela deu a outra garota um sorriso de lado.

Quinn se moveu pra frente – subconscientemente ciente da plateia ainda existente que tinha parado nos corredores, assistindo a cada passo dela. Ela se aproximou de Rachel e colocou uma mecha solta de cabelo atrás da orelha da garota antes de acariciar a bochecha dela docemente e perguntar, "Você está ok?"

Rachel começou a sorrir levemente e concordou. "Eu estou agora," ela respondeu.

Quinn segurou o mindinho de Rachel com o dela, e elas começaram a andar pelo corredor em direção às próximas aulas delas.

 _É,_ Rachel pensou. _Algumas vezes vale a pena ser a namorada da Capitã das Cheerios._

* * *

 _ **Em algum lugar nos arredores de Cincinnati, alguns dias depois...**_

Judy Fabray sentou na ponta da cadeira barata e estragada, bebericando profundamente do seu copo de vinho branco. O vinho vinha em uma caixa e a caixa estava numa pequena mesa diretamente perto dela. As cortinas pesadas em seu quarto minúsculo de hotel estavam levantadas. A noite tinha caído do lado de fora e a escuridão opressiva fazia com que a mulher se sentisse como se estivesse sendo esmagada de todos os lados.

Ela tomou outro longo gole do seu vinho, querendo alterar seus sentidos e enevoar sua mente – permitindo a ela, talvez, adormecer do que tinha se tornado um pesadelo da vida real... A realidade dela.

A única luz estava vindo da pequena mesa do outro lado da sala. Russell Fabray sentara, encolhido, na frente do laptop dele – um copo grande e agora vazio estava colocado precariamente perto da ponta da mesa próximo ao cotovelo dele. O forte brilho da tela iluminava as feições dele. Tudo que Judy via era o brilho ao redor dos ombros dele, permeando a escuridão envolvendo o marido dela, bem levemente.

De repente – com uma rapidez que Judy não tinha percebido que Russell ainda possuía – ele se levantou, agarrou o copo, e o jogou com toda a força dele na parede acima da cabeceira da cama deles. Tinha se estilhaçado em milhões de pedacinhos. E Judy mal se encolhera.

" _Nenhuma filha minha!"_ Russell rugiu com fúria pura e agressiva, raivosamente pegando o casaco dele das costas de outra cadeira e indo rapidamente em direção à saída do quarto. Ele continuou murmurando e xingando baixo enquanto ele batia a porta com força ao sair.

Lentamente, calmamente, Judy se levantou e andou até a mesa. Ela tropeçou levemente, se inclinando-se precariamente, antes de colocar a mão na mesa e ganhar de volta um pouco de equilíbrio. Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando limpar sua visão – mas ela também continuou a beber do seu copo de vinho...

Eventualmente, Judy Fabray conseguiu ler a manchete que tinha resultado na abrupta partida do seu marido. Dizia: **CAPITÃ DA CHEERIO E ESTRELA DO CORAL, CASAL PODEROSO LÉSBICO DO WH? VOCÊ SERÁ O JUIZ!** E abaixo do título, uma foto que envolvia a tela _inteira_ do laptop – uma foto da filha caçula de Judy num palco, avidamente beijando aquela garota Rachel.

Tremulamente, ela colocou o copo dela na mesa. Ela passou a mão sobre os olhos enquanto respirava várias vezes. Seus pensamentos inebriados eram nada mais do que uma bagunça gigante, mas ela sabia – sem sombra de dúvidas – que nada bom sairia disso. Ela precisava achar seu marido antes que ele fizesse algo que ele se arrependeria.


	32. Polícia do Karma

_É isso que você ganha – quando você mexe conosco._

 _E por um minuto ali, eu me perdi – eu me perdi._

* * *

"Agora não, Rachel," Quinn disse. Ela apertou os olhos bem fechados, envergonhada com a frustração que permeava suas palavras. Ela inclinou a testa na porta do quarto e respirou profundamente. Ela esticou uma mão, virando a maçaneta. Levantando ligeiramente a cabeça – mas ainda não olhando na direção da morena – ela simplesmente disse, "Boa noite."

Enquanto Quinn desaparecia dentro do quarto dela – o quarto que ela só tinha _realmente_ usado para guardar a roupa e outros pertences desde que ela passava grande parte das noites na cama de Rachel – Rachel permaneceu congelada no corredor. Ela levemente colocou ambas as mãos na barriga expandida; seu bebê tinha começado a chutar recentemente mas agora estava bem parada nesse momento.

"Eu sei, garotinha," Rachel sussurrou, olhando pra baixo pro tecido da sua camiseta entre seus dedos. "Eu realmente estraguei tudo dessa vez..." Ela disse cabisbaixa antes de se virar e ir em direção ao quarto dela.

 **E isso tudo começou há uma semana...**

* * *

Sr. Schuester segurou um pedaço de papel na frente de todo o clube do coral.

 **Clist**

"Quem é sexy – Quem não é!"

Quinn +45

Santana +43

Puck +38

Brittany +35

Jesse +29

Finn +19

Mike +11

Matt + 5

Rachel -5

"Quem fez isso?" Sr. Schue perguntou. Todos estavam em um silêncio sepulcral.

Rachel estava silenciosamente perplexa que a pontuação dela tinha sido _negativa._ Ela cruzou os braços resolutamente em seu assento, tão determinada quanto o Sr. Schuester para achar quem estava por trás daquela lista _horrível_ – ao menos para que ela pudesse descobrir _porque danado_ ela era _última!_

"Isso é sério. Diretor Figgins está ameaçando desmantelar o clube," Sr. Schuester continuou, mexendo a Clist na frente dos rostos de todos.

"O que?" Finn exclamou. "Isso não é justo!"

"Oh por favor," Santana bufou, parando de lixar as unhas. "Por que nós estamos jogando esse jogo? Todos sabemos que foi o _Puck_."

Puck imediatamente ficou na defensiva, levantando-se totalmente antes de se inclinar despreocupadamente no piano como ele já estava fazendo. "Cai fora," ele disse. "Eu não fiz nada disso."

"Então por qual motivo Quinn é a primeira na Clist? Todos sabemos que você tem uma grande paixonite nela," Tina disse.

Bem, aparentemente nem _todo mundo_ sabia disso. As sobrancelhas de Quinn levantaram com força – _Claro,_ ela pensou. _Puck tinha tentado avançar o sinal algumas vezes. Mas ele não tenta isso com_ _ **todo mundo**_ _?_ E Rachel redirecionou seu olhar aborrecido da Clist para o garoto que tinha um moicano. Ele tremeu ligeiramente embaixo do olhar intenso que a garota grávida estava lhe dando. Ele colocou as mãos pra cima defensivamente.

"Não, não, não," ele tentou se defender. Houve silêncio enquanto cada par de olhos na sala estava olhando pra ele, enquanto todos esperavam (im)pacientemente pela explicação dele. Os olhos dele mudaram rapidamente, mãos ainda no ar, antes de os ombros dele caírem e ele suspirar derrotadamente.

"Ok, tudo bem," ele disse. "Eu tenho uma paixonite na Quinn." Rachel ficou de pé com raiva, mãos nos quadris. "Mas se é de qualquer consolação, eu tenho uma paixonite na Rachel, também!" Agora Quinn se levantou com raiva, se colocando ao lado da namorada com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. "Quero dizer, qual é," Puck implorou, indicando os outros caras na sala. "Você não podem me dizer que elas não são _totalmente_ gostosonas juntas. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu escrevi a maldita Clist!"

Brittany colocou a mão pra cima.

O Sr. Schuester acenou a Clist pra garota, indicando que ela podia falar.

"Puck está certo. Elas são totalmente gostosas juntas. Nós não devíamos nos juntar contra Puck só porque ele pensa desse jeito."

Ao lado de Brittany, Santana olhou pra garota ceticamente.

Puck apontou pra Brittany e disse alto, "Obrigada!"

"Não, sério," Brittany disse. "Se vamos culpar quem quer que tenha uma paixonite pela Quinn, então vocês podem muito bem culpar Santana, também." Todos os olhos foram em direção à Santana agora – e o olhar de raiva de Rachel mudou para um de puro deleite. "É verdade..." Brittany disse.

Santana empurrou as palmas das mãos contra os olhos. "Isso não está acontecendo, isso não está acontecendo..." ela disse baixinho.

Quinn riu atrás da mão, retomando o assento na fileira da frente e balançando a cabeça divertida.

"Ok, garotos" Sr. Schuester interrompeu. "Isso não está nos levando a lugar algum. Nós _temos_ que achar quem escreveu essa Clist."

Rachel imediatamente virou, deu alguns passos à frente e então virou no mesmo lugar para que ela pudesse encarar os companheiros do coral. "Eu concordo com o Sr. Schuester. É da mais extrema importância que nós descubramos quem escreveu essa lista – imediatamente!"

Sr. Schuester imitou a prévia ação de Puck, proclamando seu ávido "Obrigada!" para Rachel. Mas esta não havia acabado.

"Eu vejo absolutamente _nenhuma razão_ para que uma lista de membros do coral baseada no quociente de gostosura de promiscuidade sexual não tenha me permitido achar a _mim mesma_ na primeira colocação! Se eu supostamente receba um ponto por cada ato de depravação perpetuada, quem quer que tenha escrito essa Clist obviamente vive em um _buraco_!" Rachel parou brevemente em seu discurso antes de gesticular largamente com os braços em direção à barriga quando os outros componentes do coral permaneceram em silêncio sem entender. " _Vamos lá,"_ , ela disse com frustração. "Eu estou _grávida_ , pelo amor de Deus! E minha pontuação é _negativa?_ Que quer que tenha escrito essa Clist precisa se apresentar – porque eu preciso bater um papo com você. _Privadamente."_

Seu tom era veemente e entrelaçado com uma promessa de retribuição.

Não precisava dizer que ninguém se apresentou.

Rachel apenas bufou e retornou ao seu assento ao lado de Quinn. A loira tentou acalmar sua namorada ao levemente passar a mão pelos ombros dela. Rachel virou e deu um sorriso mudo à Quinn – mas mesmo assim um sorriso.

"Ok..." Sr. Schuester disse com uma sobrancelha perigosamente levantada. "Nós não estamos aqui para acusar ninguém." Ele parou e virou em direção à PUck. "Puck, sério, você que fez?"

"EU disse que não fiz!" Puck exclamou. "Eu sou um delinquente, claro. Eu gosto de colocar fogo nas coisas e bater em gente que eu não conheço. Eu _admito_ isso. Mas eu não sou um mentiroso." Seu lábio virou pra cima no fim e um pouco de atitude a la Santana cobriu suas palavras enquanto ele encarava o resto dos membros do coral, desafiando-os a refutá-lo.

"Eu espero que vocês todos estejam satisfeitos consigo mesmos," Sr. Schue disse lenta e deliberadamente – claramente tentando jogar a carta da culpa. "Coisas como essa Clist e postar aquele vídeo da Treinadora Sylveter dançando ao som de _Physical_ de Olivia Newton John –" a maior parte da sala começou a se esconder por trás das mãos "- pode fazer com que vocês consigam uma reputação bem ruim."

"E isso é uma coisa ruim?" Jesse perguntou com um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Se as pessoas talvez tivessem um pouco mais de medo de mim, eu talvez não tivesse meus óculos jogados descarga abaixo todo dia..." Artie disse, calando-se e dando um olhar zangado em Puck. Este apenas deu de ombros.

"Tornar-se o que você abomina não é a resposta, pessoal. Olhe – a moral é essa: o infame tem que se apresentar até o final da semana. Se a Clist for ao ar novamente, o clube do coral está _terminado_." Sr. Schue começou a passar uma melodia pra uma música – uma música completamente patética, horrivelmente horrorosa – e quando ele terminou, ele parou em frente dos alunos dele. "Sua tarefa pra essa semana é para que todos achem músicas como _essa_ e as torne famosas novamente! Espero que vocês possam aplicar essa lição às suas próprias vidas. Pegue uma música com uma má reputação e dê uma boa novamente."

"Essa música devia ser presa pelo crime de ser uma droga," Jesse disse monotonamente do assento atrás de Rachel e Quinn.

Sr. Schuester aceitou o desafio de Jesse e começou a cantar e dançar estranho.

Mas enquanto os companheiros do Novas Direções estavam cantando e dançando, Rachel estava tramando e esquematizando. _Eu posso fazer minha tarefa_ _ **e**_ _subir na Clist, tudo em uma única vez..._ As engrenagens giravam por trás dos seus olhos – mas mesmo assim, ela não perdeu sua deixa com o primeiro " _Ice, ice, baby"_ do refrão.

* * *

Enquanto Artie se transportava pelo corredor entre classes na manhã seguinte, Rachel se aproximou para caminhar ao lado dele.

"Eu preciso dos serviços do clube de audiovisual," Rachel disse rapidamente.

"O que você tem em mente?" Artie perguntou. Ele tentou soar genuinamente interessado – mas realmente, ele só estava tentando acalmar a garota. Os hormônios da gravidez estavam fadados a fazê-la ligeiramente insana em algum momento, e a velocidade com a qual ela estava falando agora era bem longe de qualquer coisa que Artie tinha ouvido da garota no passado – então ele estava mentalmente se protegendo.

"Minha vergonha em aparecer tão baixo na Clist me fez reavaliar minha imagem nessa escola e muito além. Eu vim a perceber que na cultura de hoje dos atletas malvados e as fitas de sexo das celebridades, uma boa reputação é igual a reputação nenhuma. Artie," ela disse, ficando na frente do garoto e o fazendo parar. Ela se inclinou pra baixo a fim de encarar diretamente nos olhos dele. "Você sabe como nossa tarefa do coral era achar uma música com má reputação e reabilitá-la? Bem, a minha vai me dar a _pior_ reputação nessa escola – se ficar grávida aos dezesseis não o fez, então _isso irá_ definitivamente fazer. Rachel Berry vai ficar um pouco _suja_ e _baixa –"_

"Eu vou parar você," Artie interveio, levantando a mão. "Você me teve em 'fita de sexo'. Como posso ajudar?" Ela talvez estivesse clinicamente insana nesse momento, mas Artie estava pronto.

Rachel lentamente se levantou, um sorriso lascivo nos lábios. "Se segure," ela disse. "Porque Rache Berry está prestes a se tornar... _musicalmente promíscua."_ As últimas duas palavras foram sussurradas em tom de conspiração, e quando Rachel determinadamente olhou pro corredor e saiu andando, um sentimento desconfortável se alojou no fundo do estômago de Artie.

 _Vamos esperar que isso acabe bem,_ ele pensou ao retornar ao rolamento pelo corredor. _E o que 'musicalmente promíscua' significa de qualquer forma? Huh..._

* * *

Jesse fechou o armário dele com uma batida ressonante. E ele _tentou_ não aparecer tão assustado quanto ele estava quando fechara a porta do armário para ser revelado nada menos que o rosto de Rachel Berry. Seus olhos simplesmente se arregalaram ligeiramente, e ele disse, "Olá Rachel."

"Olá Jesse," Rachel respondeu curtamente. "Você se importaria de andar comigo até a aula? Eu tenho um favor a pedir."

"Claro," ele respondeu. Enquanto eles começaram a andar pelo corredor, ele sub-repticiamente tentou passar a mão dele pela de Rachel, mas Rachel só respondeu por colocar mais alguns centímetros entre eles, tentando não se demorar na situação.

"Como você sabe, nós recebemos a tarefa de reabilitar músicas que são, francamente, _terríveis_. Eu escolhi uma música em particular que eu acho que merece uma segunda chance, mas é uma _história em forma de música,_ e eu preciso de um protagonista masculino." Ela parou brevemente, permitindo que suas palavras se fizessem entender. "Eu estou pensando se você estaria interessado em estrelar como meu par no meu vídeo que será feito com a ajuda pedida do clube de audiovisual?"

Rachel parou do lado de fora do que Jesse presumiu ser a próxima aula dela. Ele parou também, virando para encará-la. "Rachel, isso soa como uma ideia absolutamente _fantástica_. Só me deixe saber quando e onde, e eu estarei lá." Antes que ela pudesse pará-lo, ele foi e pegou a mão dela fortemente com a dele; ele trouxe os dedos dela ao rosto e levemente passou os lábios dele pelas juntas dela.

A boca de Rachel abriu como se ela fosse dar uma bronca em Jesse pelo comportamento dele, então ele rapidamente virou e saiu de cena – o tempo todo, um sorriso safado cobrindo as feições dele.

* * *

"O fato de que o clube do coral não é a força amplificadora de reputações que tem potencial pra ser – uma vez que ganharmos as Regionais e Nacionais, respectivamente, nós podemos ganhar algum tipo daquele poder de reforço na reputação. Mas, até lá, _existem_ maneiras de aumentar sua reputação. Você é apenas terceiro na Clist, Puck. _Terceiro_. Você não percebe que podia estar bem mais alto?"

A voz de Rachel era doce – enganosa até. E Puck sabia disso.

"Eu estava imaginando o motivo pelo qual você me convidou aqui," Puck disse. "Você quer totalmente ficar comigo –"

"Como você sabe, eu sou comprometida," Rachel o interrompeu ainda que ele pudesse se envergonhar ainda mais. "Mas eu _posso_ ser de alguma assistência no departamento de aumentar sua imagem de garoto malvado." Ela parou e Puck olhou pra ela desacreditando. "Ajude-me com a minha música para o clube do coral."

Nisso, Puck rolou os olhos – ele estava certo de que uma sessão de amassos faria parte do plano, não alguma tarefa _do clube do coral._

Mas quando Rachel jogou pra ele aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão e aquele _maldito_ beicinho... Bem, Puck estava perdido.

* * *

"Finn!" Rachel gritou no corredor. Ela teria corrido levemente para alcançá-lo mas isso não iria acontecer com um bebê quase do terceiro trimestre crescendo dentro dela. Não confortavelmente, pelo menos.

Finn ouviu Rachel chamando o nome dele, então ele parou e virou em direção à ela. Ele tinha acabado de sair do vestiário após o treino de basquete, então ele estava ligeiramente suado e ainda usando os shorts de basquete e a camiseta de prática. "Oi Rachel," ele disse. Um sorriso bobo estava plastificado no rosto dele. "Que mandas?" ele perguntou quando Rachel finalmente ficou ao alcance da voz.

Sorrindo brilhantemente, Rachel começou a lançar o discurso dela. "Eu estou fazendo um vídeo musical do fantasticamente _terrível_ top 10 hit dos anos 70, _Run Joey Run_ para a tarefa do nosso clube do coral dessa semana, e eu preciso de um protagonista masculino para ser meu par, então eu estava imaginando se você –"

"Rachel," Finn riu. A boca dele ainda estava aberta comicamente em um formato de um pequeno ' _oh'_ enquanto ele levemente batia no ombro dela. "Claro que eu ajudarei você. Sem problemas." Rachel sorriu pra ele.

* * *

"Tudo bem garotos, escutem," Sr. Schuester disse enquanto batia palmas uma vez. Atrás dele, o clube audiovisual estava ocupado instalando a tela do projetor. "Outra semana quase se passou. Se outra Clist aparecer, vocês podem dar adeus ao clube do coral. E desde que ninguém se apresentou como criador da Clist pra começo de conversa... Bem, eu tenho que dizer que eu estou um pouco desapontado que a tarefa não conseguiu mudar suas opiniões sobre más reputações." Enquanto ele terminava o discurso, ele foi recebido com olhares vagos. E grilos.

"Ok... Bem, vamos lá. Rachel," Sr. Schuester a direcionou para frente da sala de aula para apresentar o vídeo dela.

"Eu vou direto ao ponto," Rachel disse. Santana bufou. "Por favor aproveitem... Minha Má Reputação." À guisa de introdução na realidade _foi_ direto ao ponto, Santana pensou levantando a sobrancelha e considerando por um momento bater palmas.

Mas então o filme começou a rodar.

* * *

Quinn não teve nenhuma informação sobre o Projeto Má Reputação de Rachel durante toda a semana. Rachel não deixou Quinn escutá-la praticar, Rachel não deixou Quinn assistir qualquer parte das filmagens, e, Rachel sequer deixou Quinn ter uma pré-estréia especial do produto completo. Então Quinn estava tão genuinamente interessada no que estava prestes a ver como todo o resto que estava na sala.

O filme começou a rodar e Quinn sorriu quando Santana e Brittany preencheram a tela. Ela virou para olhar as garotas e pegou as duas batendo uma na mão da outra.

Quinn continuou a sorrir e virou de volta pro filme. E o sorriso foi quase instantaneamente trocado por um franzido pensativo enquanto ela percebia o que estava vendo – e ouvindo. Ela não reconheceu a música, mas era fácil o suficiente para entender. E sua namorada estava na tela atuando com Puck por par – o suposto "namorado" de Rachel na história.

 _Huh,_ Quinn pensou, sua mente instantaneamente voltado para mais cedo na semana quando Puck anunciou que tinha uma paixonite por Rachel (também conhecida como _namorada_ dela). _Interessante..._

* * *

Jesse quase – _quase_ – se deixou pegar de guarda baixa novamente quando ele viu _Puckerman_ na tela ao invés do próprio rosto. _Uau_ , ele pensou. _Eu tenho que admitir – essa garota tem coragem._ Ele tinha pensado que o vídeo não seria nada além dele mesmo e Rachel – e, sim, isso teria sido ótimo para os objetivos dele. Mas isso? Isso era ainda melhor.

 _Facinho_ , ele pensou com um sorriso arrogante e maldoso no rosto, se inclinando na própria cadeira com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

* * *

As sobrancelhas de Finn caíram e ele balançou a cabeça pro lado pensativamente. _Huh. Eu realmente achei que estivesse nisso..._

* * *

Quinn estava mordendo os lábios e considerava parar o filme e perguntar a namorada o que diabos estava acontecendo. Mas de repente, Puck desapareceu de uma tomada pra outra – só para ser substituído por Finn. Finn, o ex namorado de Quinn. Finn, o namorado que traiu Quinn com a atual namorada, Rachel.

Colocando o cotovelo na coxa, Quinn se inclinou pra frente e descansou o queixo na mão. Ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente para olhar a namorada – Rachel estava completamente atenta no vídeo, imitando cada palavra com as pessoas na tela, muito envolvida para olhar na direção de Quinn.

Os olhos de Quinn ficaram bem cerrados enquanto ela virava de volta pra tela. _Muito interessante..._

* * *

 _Oh,_ Finn pensou. _Aí estou eu._

Um sorriso bobo cresceu no rosto dele enquanto ele cantava junto com a versão de si mesmo no projetor.

* * *

 _Melhor e melhor_ , Jesse pensou. E então seu próprio rosto preencheu a tela – segurando a forma ensanguentada falsa de Rachel precisamente onde Finn estivera segurando-a momentos antes.

 _E agora, o melhor pro final..._

* * *

Quinn ficou boquiaberta quando ela viu Jesse St. James na tela com Rachel (também conhecida, como _**sua namorada!)**_. Ela estava completamente mortificada. Novamente, ela olhou para Rachel – e, novamente, a garota estava muito atenta à sua própria produção para perceber que Quinn estava perto de explodir.

 _Não é interessante,_ Quinn pensou. _É mais... completamente fodido._

* * *

 _ **Uma semana antes, por trás do estádio de futebol do WM...**_

" _Psiu, garoto! Aqui!"_

 _Jesse virou para olhar sobre o ombro, segurando mais forte a alça da bolsa em um gesto defensivo. "Quem está ai?" ele perguntou._

" _Aqui," a voz sussurrou novamente._

 _Virando-se completamente para vasculhar a área, Jesse finalmente viu um homem loiro, pequeno e esguio olhando por debaixo das arquibancadas do estádio. Jesse rolou os olhos dramaticamente antes de se aproximar._

" _Posso ajudar você?" Jesse perguntou uma vez que ele se aproximou o suficiente. "Você está perdido ou algo?"_

" _Não," o homem respondeu. "Eu não estou perdido – mas você_ _ **pode**_ _me ajudar." Ele sorriu brilhantemente – um traço de maldade nos olhos – e Jesse imediatamente sentiu que ele tinha acabado de contatar um espírito familiar. O homem estendeu a mão. "Meu nome é Bryan Ryan," ele disse. "E eu estou aqui para_ _ **esmagar e destruir**_ _o Novas Direções."_

 _Jesse contemplou isso por um segundo – mas só um segundo – antes de estender a mão e prontamente aceitar a de Bryan. "Prazer em conhecê-lo," Jesse respondeu. "Meu nome é Jesse St. James. E eu acredito que nós possamos ser de ajuda um pro outro."_

 _Só levou algumas horas com um café para aparecer o conceito da 'Clist' – um ranking de 'gostosura' que, eles estavam certos de que iria absolutamente dilacerar o equilíbrio social dentro do clube. Bryan Ryan queria despedaçar o clube para que os garotos não competissem mais (e assim salvá-los de uma vida de Sonhos e Aspirações Fracassados Induzidos pelo Show de Corais), e Jesse queria forçar uma situação na qual Rachel ficaria distante de Quinn (e assim permitindo que Jesse entrasse em cena e mantivesse a mãe do seu filho completamente pra ele)._

 _Jesse deu um sorrisinho enquanto bebericava seu latte. Se ele pudesse desmantelar o Novas Direções? Se ele fizesse Rachel e Quinn terminarem?_ _ **E,**_ _sobre tudo isso, se ele conseguisse com que Rachel se transferisse para Carmel com ele desde que – obviamente – não haveria nada que a prendesse em Lima?_

 _Bem, Shelby ficaria extasiada – pra dizer o mínimo._

* * *

"San?" Brittany chamou.

"Sim, Brit?"

"Por que Finn parece um idiota completo enquanto ele anda pelo corredor no vídeo de Rachel?"

Santana suspirou. "É porque ele é estranhamente alto," Santana respondeu. "Ninguém nunca o ensinou como andar apropriadamente."

"Oh," Brittany suspirou pensativamente. "Isso é super triste."

* * *

"Ok!" Rachel exclamou, pulando pra ficar na frente do projetor enquanto o vídeo terminava e as luzes se acendiam. Uma expressão incrivelmente excitada estava iluminando o rosto dela. "Vamos tomar um breve momento para realmente _absorver_ o que acabamos de ver."

"Uau," Puck disse. "Eu preciso aprender a confiar mais nos meus instintos. Eu senti quando nós estávamos filmando isso que _não_ ia ser bom." Ele parou e se inclinou de volta na cadeira, braços cruzados aborrecidos na frente dele "E isso _não foi_."

"Ahh, vamos lá, Puck. Não foi tão ruim assim," Finn adicionou.

"Bem, eu sei que Rachel e _eu_ parecemos bem. Eu não sei o que dizer sobre vocês dois," Jesse disse. "Eu devia provavelmente estar zangado com o triplo elenco para fazer o par da _mãe do meu bebê_ , mas ei, você ganha aqui, perde ali."

Quinn encarou a lateral da cabeça dele. Se olhares pudessem matar, ele estaria morto. Duas ou três vezes, provavelmente.

" _Promiscuidade musical,"_ Artie murmurou onde ele estivera sentado do lado. "Eu entendi agora..."

"Então..." Kurt disse. "Vamos ver se eu entendi direito." Ele se levantou e se juntou à Rachel na frente do palco. "A tarefa era pegar uma música _horrível_ com uma reputação _terrível,_ o que" (ele parou para bater palmas em aprovação) "Eu devo dizer, você fez _perfeitamente_ porque – vamos ser sinceros – aquilo era uma música _horrivelmente terrível._ Então... Você pegou a tarefa, e você escolheu **Puck** (ele gesticulou pra Puck) "o cara que tem uma paixonite em você _e_ sua namorada, **Finn" (** ele gesticulou em direção à Finn que ainda estava sentado na fileira traseira com um sorriso bobo no rosto) "Que é o atual ex-namorado da sua atual namorada, e **Jesse** " (ele acenou na direção de Jesse) "Que é o pai do seu filho por nascer... E você fez com que todos eles parecerem como se eles estivessem competindo por você." Kurt parou e olhou ao redor do grupo de garotos diante dele antes dos olhos dele pousarem de volta em Rachel. Ele cruzou os braços e repousou uma das mãos casualmente no queixo. "Perdi algo?"

"Bem," Rachel começou. "Quando você coloca desse jeito..." Ela parou de falar, olhando pros sapatos. Mas quando Quinn falou, seus olhos imediatamente correram pra namorada dela.

"Quando ele coloca de que jeito?" Quinn perguntou. "Quando ele diz de que jeito, Rachel? _Exatamente como foi?_ Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Eu não estou certa de que você percebe... quanto isso _machuca_ , ver você desse jeito na tela. E não é nem por ser Puck ou Finn. É por _ele_ ," ela disse, jogando o queixo em direção à Jesse. Ela se levantou de repente, se movendo em direção à saída.

Rachel deu um passo à frente, tentando impedir o progresso de Quinn em direção à porta. "Quinn, por favor, eu –"

"O que, Rachel? Você pisou na bola? Sim, de fato. Eu não percebi que sua reputação era mais importante do que seus relacionamentos." E então Quinn foi embora. E Rachel foi deixada parada sozinha na frente da classe, imaginando exatamente o quanto a sua reputação realmente valia.

* * *

Sr. Schuester estava saindo do escritório da Srta. Pillsbury quando ele viu, quando tudo fez sentido na cabeça dele.

Quinn bateu o armário dela com força, e Will viu que Rachel estava tentando valentemente conseguir a atenção dela – e ela estava falhando extraordinariamente. Will não gostava de ver seus alunos brigarem, e ele não gostava de ver os relacionamentos deles estragados. Mas esse estava fazendo justamente isso – e bem na frente dos olhos dele.

E então – enquanto Quinn passava que nem um furacão por ele – Will viu Rachel bater tristemente contra o par de armários mais próximo. E Will viu enquanto Jesse St James aparecia em cena, imediatamente se movendo para confortar Rachel.

 _AI meu Deus,_ Will pensou. _Esteve sempre na minha cara o tempo todo._

* * *

A Clist não subiu no dia seguinte. E quando o clube do coral começou, Mercedes perguntou, "Sr. Schue, onde está aquele garoto Jesse?"

O Sr. Schue se afastou do quadro branco onde ele tinha acabado de terminar de escrever MICHAEL BOLTON em letras maiúsculas. Ele suspirou e fechou o marcador. "Expulso," ele disse, virando-se para encarar os garotos.

"o- o que?" Rachel gaguejou.

"Boa viagem," Kurt disse, continuando a examinar as unhas.

Quinn simplesmente ignorou a situação inteira, escondendo-se por trás do livro que estava lendo no canto do fundo.

"É," Sr. Schue começou. "Ele foi quem criou a Clist."

Quinn abaixou o livro só o suficiente para que pudesse ver o rosto do Sr. Schuester.

"Você tem certeza?" Rachel perguntou.

"Sim. Eu o levei até Figgins, e não levou muito tempo pra ele admitir. Eu acho que ele ela estava pronto pra voltar pra Carmel de qualquer forma. O que, quero dizer, é bom pra ele – desde que ele obviamente não pode mais frequentar aqui."

Rachel mordeu o lábio com força e olhou pro colo dela. Se Jesse tinha sido o criador da Clist, o que isso queria dizer? Ela tinha se comportado como uma tola a semana inteira por causa de um único pedaço de papel – e era tudo culpa do Jesse.

Ela virou pra olhar pra Quinn – que rapidamente levantou o livro novamente, se escondendo atrás dele. Rachel franziu o cenho e tentou não deixar seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela foi na maior parte mal sucedida.

 _Não_ , ela pensou com um traço amargo de tristeza. _Minha reputação definitivamente não valia essa solidão._

* * *

Fechando a porta do quarto atrás dela, Rachel olhou pra frente sem ver. Suas lágrimas corriam levemente pelas bochechas e seu olhar mudou pra cama – a cama na qual ela não dormira _sozinha_ há várias semanas.

Ela saiu das suas roupas lentamente. Ela criou uma pequena pilha aos seus pés. Ela andou pra frente e parou diretamente na frente do espelho. Suas mãos pousaram em cima da barriga dela. A pequena garota dentro dela chutou uma vez na palma da sua mão esquerda. Ela começou a chorar ainda mais. Só não _parecia certo_ não ter Quinn no quarto com ela – ter Quinn _zangada com ela._ E Rachel queria culpar Jesse, ela realmente queria – mas ela sabia que no final das contas era sua própria culpa.

 _E eu tenho que lidar com as consequências,_ Rachel pensou, o significado ambíguo entrelaçando seus pensamentos enquanto ela continuava a pensar sobre seu bebê e o pai do bebê e todo o drama que preenchia sua vida até o topo. _Eu posso lidar_ , ela pensou tristemente antes de deslizar pra dentro de uma camiseta extra grande e subir pra cama dela.

Não importa o quão parada ela passasse a noite, o lugar que ela ocupava no meio da cama nunca pareceu suficientemente quente.


	33. Um dia perdido

**N/T: Devido ao carnaval e à vida haha só temos um capítulo hoje, espero voltar à programação normal semana que vem. Twitter: black_sphynxy**

Rachel foi acordada pelo suave toque de dedos na lateral do seu rosto. Ela choramingou levemente, sonolenta. Ela realmente não conseguiu muito ao choramingar – ela ainda não estava querendo abrir os olhos; seu relógio interno dizia a ela que ainda _não_ era seis da manhã. A mão parou os movimentos e se afastou ligeiramente, e ela choramingou novamente – mesmo sua mente cansada e confusa (apesar de mal conseguir entender a situação) ficara irracionalmente perturbada pela perda de contato.

Ao invés disso, a mão acariciou a bochecha dela. E Rachel estava sorrindo e completamente preparada para adormecer novamente, mais confortável naquele momento do que ela estivera a noite toda.

"Rachel."

Seu nome foi sussurrado gentilmente acima dela, mas foi tudo o que precisou – os olhos de Rachel rapidamente se abriram, realização caindo sobre sua consciência como uma tonelada de tijolos caindo em cima dela. Dentro de um mero segundo, suas ações da semana anterior inteira passaram diante dos seus olhos.

Quinn estava zangada com ela. Quinn tinha todo direito de estar zangada com ela.

E ainda assim, aqui estava Quinn – acariciando sua bochecha gentilmente e a acordando de uma das piores noites de sono que ela tivera o azar de receber durante a curta vida dela até agora.

"Quinn," ela disse num suspiro. Rachel se esticou e colocou a própria mão em cima da de Quinn. Uma lágrima perdida conseguiu escapar enquanto Rachel piscava – ainda tentando acordar totalmente – e o polegar de Quinn levemente a enxugou.

"Por favor não chore," Quinn disse suavemente, seu próprio lábio começando a tremer ligeiramente ao ver a garota embaixo dela derramando lágrimas suavemente na mão dela.

"Quinn," Rachel começou novamente antes de limpar a garganta abruptamente – um pequeno coçar tinha feito morada no fundo da sua garganta. "Eu me arrependo tanto. Palavras não podem expressar –"

"Rach," Quinn interrompeu. "Eu não quero que você se desculpe." Ela parou brevemente antes de continuar, tendo obviamente planejado esse discurso antes de vir ao quarto de Rachel naquela hora da madrugada – Rachel checara seu relógio – **5:45.** "A noite passada..." Ela suspirou pesadamente. "Foi uma das piores noites que eu tive em muito tempo. Eu estou tão, tão aborrecida comigo mesma por não vir pra cama com você às duas da manhã ou algo parecido – uma vez que eu percebi que eu não podia dormir." Rachel abriu a boca, totalmente preparada pra brigar com ela por não ter feito precisamente isso. Mas Quinn colocou um dedo calmamente sobre os lábios de Rachel, levemente fazendo o contorno entre eles e sem esforço distraindo a garota do discurso dela.

"Mas eu não vim aqui noite passada e eu não posso realmente mudar isso. E eu também não posso mudar o jeito que eu agi sobre o vídeo de _Run Joey Run._ Eu na verdade peguei emprestada uma cópia do Artie e vi novamente. Estou realmente, _realmente_ orgulhosa de você por montar aquilo – porque, venhamos e convenhamos, _ambas_ sabemos que aqueles garotos não tiveram nada a ver com nada da produção _completamente_ incrível." Quinn sorriu pra Rachel – fisicamente tentando demonstrar pra garota que ela não estava mais zangada e mentalmente tentando acalmar seu coração que batia acelerado com a possibilidade de Rachel não perdoá-la por agir como uma completa e total _idiota_.

"Rachel, eu amo você. E eu passei dos limites. Tipo, _muito_. Santana me mandou mensagem depois que eu saí feito um raio me perguntando qual era o grande problema... E eu ainda não estou certa de qual seja a resposta, Rach. Algo sobre ver você na tela com Jesse, é só... me incomodou demais. _E_ o fato de que você manteve isso como segredo de mim." Quinn parou de novo, respirando profundamente. Rachel tinha parado de chorar e escutava atentamente. "Mas eu percebi que nada disso realmente importava. E eu _sei_ que reputações são importantes – não só pra você, mas pra _todo mundo_ no Ensino Médio. E eu acho... eu só... eu realmente não entendi o motivo pelo qual _eu_ não era boa o suficiente pra você, pra sua reputação."

O lábio de Rachel começou a tremer novamente e ela fungou baixinho. A garota grávida levantou uma mão e cobriu os olhos.

"Rach," Quinn disse nervosamente, tentando tirar a mão da garota dos olhos dela. "Olhe pra mim, baby. O que foi? EU sei – eu sei que fui estúpida. Mil perdões. Eu estava completamente errada, eu percebo isso. Eu nunca devia ter feito você se sentir mal sobre o seu vídeo, nem por um segundo. Rachel," Quinn estava praticamente implorando nesse momento. "Por favor olhe pra mim. Fale comigo."

Lentamente, Rachel abaixou a mão, só para colocar o indicador entre os lábios e levemente o segurou entre os dentes. Primeiro, ela não olhou Quinn nos olhos. Então Quinn se inclinou pra baixo e colocou beijos suaves da testa dela pra bochecha pro nariz – em todo lugar. E quando ela finalmente se afastou, lá estavam os lindos olhos castanhos de Rachel – encarando-a como uma criancinha perdida.

"Você é mais do que boa pra mim, Quinn. Sou _eu_ que não sou o boa o suficiente pra você." Quinn abriu a boca dela, mas Rachel copiou os movimentos de antes (exceto que ao invés disso Rachel colocou a mão inteira dela sobre a boca de Quinn – obviamente, foi igualmente eficaz). "Até onde me lembro, eu sempre estive no final da cadeia alimentar. Eu não quero contar uma história dramática disso – porque eu na maior parte já superei. E apesar de eu te amar e eu saber que você me ama, eu acho que ainda me choca um pouco. Que você podia _querer_ – de todas as pessoas – _a mim!_ Eu não sou nada especial, Quinn. Eu acho que o vídeo foi só um jeito de me fazer parecer... Eu não sei... mais atraente em algum nível?"

Quinn não quis rir, ela realmente não queria.

"Quinn," Rachel bufou indignada. "Por que você está rindo de mim? Eu sei que foi bobo da minha parte, mas –"

A indignação de Rachel foi cortada pelos lábios de Quinn pressionados nos dela. Quinn se afastou – dolorosamente lentamente – antes de dizer, "Você sabe o quão ridículo isso soa?"

Novamente, Rachel bufou.

"Você pensar que você não é boa o suficiente pra mim... Você realmente não sabe o quão _completamente_ ridículo isso soa?" O tom de Quinn era perplexo.

Novamente, nenhuma resposta de Rachel além do beicinho (adorável) do lábio inferior.

"Rachel," Quinn começou, valentemente tentando colocar em palavras o que ela tinha a dizer. "Pra você pensar que não é boa o suficiente pra mim é completamente ridículo. Eu costumava olhar no espelho toda manhã e dizer a mim mesma, ' _Você é Quinn Fabray, você é incrível, você é_ _ **desejável**_ _'_ e blá blá blá. Mas no fundo da minha mente, tudo que eu sentia _pequeno_ e insignificante e um desperdício _tão_ grande de espaço – porque minha reputação era _só_ uma reputação, não era o sentimento de pertencer, ou ser amada ou felicidade. Mas então você entrou na minha vida de um jeito muito maior do que qualquer outra pessoa andando pelo corredor levando slushie na cara – e me desculpe por isso, mesmo que por um _segundo_ , isso era o que você era. Porque você é _tão mais_ do que isso. Porque agora, quando eu olho no espelho, tudo que eu penso é... ' _Ela me ama. Ela me ama e_ _ **ela**_ _pensa que eu sou linda e perfeita. Então talvez isso quer dizer que é verdadeiro.'_ Isso foi _seu_ feito, Rach. De ninguém mais. E eu peço desculpa por ficar zangada – mesmo que por um segundo. Porque você merece mais que isso."

Rachel se jogou pra frente, pra fora da cama, pra envolver os braços dela ao redor do pescoço de Quinn com força. Quinn respondeu por envolver os próprios braços ao redor das costas dela, apertando tão forte quanto ela ousava com a barriga protuberante acomodada confortavelmente entre elas.

"Eu amo você," Rachel disse. O ar escapando dos lábios dela passou no ponto sensível do pescoço de Quinn, e ela tremeu violentamente.

"Deus, Rachel... Eu amo você, também. Você não tem ideia."

E bem assim, elas estavam bem. E Rachel estava puxando Quinn para deitar ao lado dela na cama delas. E foi nesse exato momento quando Rachel ficou completamente ciente do que exatamente Quinn estava vestindo.

Um uniforme da Cheerios.

Caindo completamente de volta nos travesseiros, Rachel bateu a palma da mão na testa com força. "Ai Meu Deus, não! Quinn, eu não posso acreditar que eu esqueci!"

Quinn sorriu tristemente, se colocando sobre o cotovelo ao lado da cabeça da namorada dela. Ela descansou a mão livre levemente sobre o material fino da camiseta de Rachel, levemente acariciando a barriga dela enquanto sua namorada tinha um mini episódio histérico ao lado dela. "Rachel," Quinn disse com autoridade, mandando com uma única palavra que Rachel se acalmasse e olhasse pra ela. Nem é preciso dizer, Rachel o fez. "Está tudo bem, estarei de volta em apenas alguns dias. E realmente não vai ser tão ruim assim. Afinal de contas, eu tenho um Campeonato Nacional pra ganhar."

Ela sorriu brilhantemente pra Rachel e a morena sentiu um pequeno nó se desfazer em seu estômago – mas aquele único nó era seguido por muitos outros, e eles ainda estavam firmemente alojados no lugar.

"Não são só alguns dias – é uma _semana_ inteira. Eu sei que você tem que ir mas... eu só não gosto disso, não depois do que eu te fiz passar nos últimos dias." Rachel suspirou e Quinn se inclinou pra baixo e beijou o nariz dela. "Quando o ônibus fretado sai para levar vocês ao aeroporto?"

Quinn se inclinou pra trás e olhou sobre o ombro dela pro iHome de Rachel.

 **5:59**

"Em aproximadamente trinta e um minutos," ela respondeu.

"Ok, bem, primeiro de tudo, eu só queria apontar o absurdo da Treinadora Sylvester por pensar que vocês Cheerios precisam ficar ' _acostumadas com a área'_ porque, honestamente? É só a Georgia – que é no mesmo fuso horário que nós e _tudo mais._ " Rachel inspirou lentamente e lentamente exalou pelo nariz. "Segundamente, vamos fazer um café leve, né?" Rachel perguntou, jogando o cobertor pra longe dela e rolando – sim, _rolando_ – pra fora da cama. Quinn sorriu levemente quando o comportamento de Rachel mudou de criticar Sue para preparar o café. _Adorável._

Sentando-se direito com seus braços ao redor dos joelhos, Quinn assistiu sua namorada procurar por algum short para vestir. Ela sorriu quando ela percebeu a visão diante dela. Quando o alarme de Rachel tocou às seis da manhã, Quinn relutantemente olhou pra longe das pernas incrivelmente _longas_ da sua pequena namorada pra se esticar e desligá-lo.

Quinn se levantou da cama e se aproximou de Rachel – que já tinha colocado o short e estava colocando um suéter ao redor dos ombros. Rachel virou pra Quinn quando a loira parou na frente dela. Com pequenos sorrisos agraciando os seus rostos, elas simultaneamente se aproximaram pra envolver uma à outra em um abraço apertado.

"Eu beijaria você novamente," Rachel murmurou na clavícula de Quinn. "Mas eu ainda tenho mau hálito."

"Com mau hálito ou não, você ainda é minha favorita." Quando Quinn se afastou, Rachel tinha um sorriso brilhante no rosto dela. "Nós podemos ir fazer algum bacon agora?"

"Certamente," Rachel disse, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Quinn e puxando a garota em direção à porta do quarto. "Mas sério, tão logo eu termine com esse negócio de grávida, eu vou direto de volta pra meu regime de dieta vegana."

Quinn sorriu. Rachel fazia essa declaração pelo menos duas vezes por semana. E nunca ficava menos fofo.


	34. Um

_Um amor,_

 _Um sangue,_

 _Uma vida_

* * *

Quinn estava sentada no banco do passageiro do carro de Rachel. Suas costas estavam pressionadas na porta, e suas pernas estavam cruzadas na frente dela para poder encarar totalmente sua namorada. Elas estacionaram na escola – a uma pequena distância do ônibus fretado das Cheerios e uma Sue Sylvester de olhar perverso com um megafone e uma caneca fervendo de alguma bebida supostamente escaldante.

Rachel se virou (o melhor que pôde) em seu próprio assento pra ver Quinn.

"Será uma semana longa," Rachel gemeu, permitindo que sua cabeça se apoiasse no encosto de cabeça do banco.

Quinn permitiu que um pequeno sorriso cruzasse os lábios dela – mas só porque Rachel era _tão malditamente_ _ **fofa**_. Ela se esticou e pegou a mão de Rachel na dela. E instantaneamente, ela ficou alarmada.

"Rachel!" ela exclamou, se inclinando pra frente em seu assento. "Você está quente? Sua mão está fervendo." Sem hesitar, Quinn esticou a outra mão e colocou na testa de Rachel e depois no pescoço dela. O veredito foi indiscutível – Rachel estava queimando de febre.

"O que?" Rachel questionou groguemente. "Não, Quinn. De jeito nenhum. Na verdade, estou meio com frio. Vou até ligar o aquecedor."

Ela se inclinou pra frente para alcançar o aquecedor e Quinn agarrou o rosto de Rachel com ambas as mãos – gentilmente apertando as bochechas dela e forçando a garota a olhar pra ela. Tentando ignorar a expressão absolutamente adorável no rosto de Rachel, Quinn disse, "Rachel, eu acho que preciso ligar pros seus pais. Você deve ir a um consultório tão logo quanto possível."

"O que?" Rachel perguntou novamente – mas dessa vez, um tom imediatamente óbvio de raiva e _medo_ permeando sua voz. "Para que eles possam então _mutilar_ minhas cordas vocais? Não, não – absolutamente não."

"Uou," Quinn tentou aplacar a garota furiosa na frente dela. "Rach, ninguém disse nada sobre _mutilar_ você. Ok?"

Rachel suspirou, inclinando-se pesadamente contra a palma aberta de Quinn. "Eu odeio isso," Rachel disse, gesticulando em direção ao console central que estava entre os bancos do motorista e do passageiro no carro dela. "Está sempre no meu caminho." Quinn mordeu o lábio e arqueou uma sobrancelha numa tentativa de não dar risadinhas. "Eu só quero deitar em você."

O coração de Quinn parou de bater por um segundo. Ela estava completamente impressionada pela inocência de Rachel, tanto que ela quase não podia suportar. Ela também se sentia culpada – porque ela estava prestes a entrar em um ônibus e então em um avião e ela estaria há horas e horas de distância de Rachel... Por uma semana inteira.

Nesse momento, Quinn sentia que era absolutamente a pior namorada no planeta.

"Oh, baby," ela murmurou. "Sinto tanto em ter que deixar você. Promete que irá se cuidar? Descansar e não se cansar enquanto eu estou fora? Você precisa ficar melhor." Ela parou. "Por mim, ok?"

Rachel piscou seus olhos pra que abrissem. "É só uma coceira na minha garganta. Mas eu _nunca_ fico com coceira na minha garganta. Eu _nunca_ fico doente, Quinn. Eu não entendo isso." Ela suspirou. "Eu vou direto pra casa e triplicar meu regime de vitamina. E beber uma caneca fervendo de chá de ervas. E talvez fazer com que meu pai me leve ao acupunturista mais próximo."

Quinn sorriu. "Essa é a minha garota." Ela se inclinou sobre o maldito console central e beijou ternamente Rachel na bochecha.

"Quinn," Rachel meio que tentou se afastar da outra garota. "Não chegue tão perto! Eu não posso arriscar te deixar doente antes da sua competição."

Quinn apenas riu e beijou a outra bochecha de Rachel. Quando ela se afastou, Rachel estava oferecendo a ela um sorriso tímido.

Quinn estava prestes a se inclinar pra um último beijo – nos lábios de Rachel, claro – quando veio um agudo ' _tap tap tap'_ na janela de Quinn. Ambas as garotas arfaram (Rachel tentou gritar, mas nada saiu – assim resultando nela agarrando sua garganta dramaticamente), e Quinn se virou no assento pra descobrir quem estava se intrometendo.

Ela encontrou o olhar gélido da Treinadora Sylvester.

Quinn virou de volta pra Rachel. "Mil perdões, amor. Mas eu tenho que ir. Eu ligarei pra você assim que chegarmos no aeroporto de Atlanta para deixar você saber que chegamos e checar como você está, ok?"

Rachel apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela estava tentando não chorar.

Quinn deu um último beijo na testa, envolvendo-a em um rápido abraço antes de se afastar e dizer, "Eu amo você."

Rachel respondeu reverentemente sussurrando, "Eu amo você também, Quinn Fabray," antes de Quinn pular pra fora do carro agarrando as malas dela.

Quinn acenou uma despedida pra Rachel sobre o ombro enquanto Sue a escoltava em direção ao ônibus fretado. "Quantos anos você tem, Q, dezesseis?" Quinn concordou com a cabeça. "Você já beijou um garoto?" Quinn concordou novamente – dessa vez, com uma dose saudável de ceticismo e curiosidade. "Você acha que você é gay, Q? Ou hétero?"

Com isso, Quinn quase tropeçou. Ela não sabia. Ela honestamente não sabia. Então foi isso que ela disse à Treinadora dela.

Elas alcançaram o ônibus e Sue pegou as malas de Quinn, jogando-as embaixo do ônibus antes de dizer, "Bom. Você sabe por quê? Porque como você poderia _possivelmente_ saber? Esse é o problema – sua geração está _obcecada_ com rótulos. Então você e aquele bando de desajustados gostam de cantar _trilhas sonoras_ – isso não significa que todos vocês são gays, só quer dizer que vocês são _horríveis._ E você sabe do que mais?" A voz de Sue baixou para um tom suave e conspiratório e ela colocou a mão no ombro de Quinn. A loira automaticamente se inclinou ligeiramente pra frente, mais do que um pouco intrigada para escutar o que Sue tinha a dizer. "Há apenas uma pessoa nesse mundo que pode dizer a você quem você é." Quinn apontou em direção ao próprio peito, sobrancelhas levantadas. "Não," Sue replicou, apontando para si mesma. "Eu. E eu ainda não me decidi totalmente sobre você ainda, Q."

E então Sue estava subindo no ônibus. E Quinn a seguiu, completamente e totalmente confusa. Porque Sue Sylvester dizia um monte de coisas loucas, e Quinn tinha aprendido a ignorar a maior parte quase sempre. Mas Sue – no seu próprio jeito estranho, louco e egocêntrico – tinha realmente sido bem inspiradora.

Quinn caiu no assento do outro lado do corredor de Santana e Brittany. Ela puxou o celular e mandou uma mensagem pra Rachel.

 _ **Quinn**_ : Já sinto sua falta.

Santana se inclinou pelo espaço vazio entre elas e pegou o telefone de Quinn das mãos dela. Quinn sequer fez uma objeção.

"Oh _Deus_ , mate-me agora. Eu vou ter que lidar com Sintomas de Abstinência de Rachel Berry por uma semana inteira?" Ela sussurrou provocando. Brittany riu e apenas correu os dedos pelo braço exposto de Santana.

Quinn apenas suspirou, inclinando a cabeça na janela com seus pés sobre o assento. Santana jogou o telefone de Quinn de volta no colo dela. Quando vibrou apenas alguns segundos depois, Quinn avidamente o abriu.

 _ **Rachel**_ : Apenas lembre – se eu perder completamente minha voz e não puder mais me comunicar com você no momento que você chegar em casa – que eu tenho uma gravação embaixo da minha cama de mim mesma cantando cada solo em meu repertório para que você nunca tenha que esquecer como era a minha voz. Tenha uma viagem segura, amor.

Quinn fechou os olhos e sorriu pra si mesma, feliz no momento em aceitar o fato de que – mesmo que ela não estivesse com ela – Rachel era dela e ela era de Rachel. E quando as Cheerios voltassem pra casa, Quinn estaria indo pra casa pra namorada dela.

* * *

No dia seguinte no final do dia escolar, Rachel estava tentando não entrar em pânico.

Sr. Schuester entrou na sala do coral bem antes do ensaio do cube só pra achar Rachel tirando garrafa atrás de garrafa da mochila e colocando-as em cima do piano. Curioso, ele se aproximou dela.

"Uhh, Rachel? Está tudo... bem?"

Imediatamente, os olhos de Rachel voaram para os dele. "Eu pareço bem?" ela gritou.

Will mordeu a língua.

"Bem, eu _não_ estou bem. Começou como uma coceira no fundo da minha garganta. Agora progrediu para uma dor insuportável – acompanhada por uma febre, dor de cabeça e _isso"_ ela gesticulou para sua garganta, indicando sua voz incrivelmente rouca. Seus ombros caíram e ela pateticamente gesticulou em direção às garrafas sobre o piano. "Essas são as minhas vitaminas." Ela disse monotonamente. "Eu tripliquei minha dose. Estou esperando ver resultados positivos amanhã."

Will colocou a mão dele sobre o ombro dela. "Você acha que talvez você devesse ir a... um... médico...?" Com cada palavra, o olhar de Rachel tinha intensificado. Ao final da frase dele, Will simplesmente jogou as mãos pro ar defensivamente. "É só uma sugestão!" ele disse.

Os ombros de Rachel caíram indefesos antes dela começar a dividir cada uma das vitaminas dela em uma pequena (leia-se: enorme) pilha. Os outros membros do clube do coral tinham começado a chegar – apesar dos números deles estarem significativamente mais baixos sem Quinn, Brittany e Santana.

Uma vez que Rachel pegou sua mínima (leia-se: monstruosa) pilha de vitaminas, ela arrastou a mão dela ao longo do topo do piano, colocando todas as garrafas de volta na sua mochila aberta. Ela lentamente se virou e caiu numa cadeira na fileira da frente. Tina hesitantemente se aproximou de Rachel quando entrou na sala.

"Rachel?" Tina perguntou. Rachel apenas virou a cabeça molemente sobre os ombros pra encarar a outra garota. "Você já pensou em ir ao médico?"

Rachel sequer teve a energia para encarar novamente. Ela suspirou e Tina instantaneamente sentiu um impressionante sentimento de pena pela garota doente – ela realmente parecia adorável patética. "Eu não quero pedir aos meus pais pra sair do trabalho para ir comigo..." Um momento. "Não que eu aprove ir. De forma alguma. Porque eu não aprovo."

Tina sorriu aplacadoramente antes de passar a mão no joelho de Rachel num gesto confortador. "Sem problemas, Rachel. Eu levo você depois do treino."

Rachel concordou. Entretanto, seu aceno pareceu ter soltado algo – porque o local imediatamente começou a girar perigosamente. "Talvez," ela engoliu com dificuldade. "Talvez devêssemos ir agora."

* * *

"E se ele disser que eu nunca cantarei novamente?" Rachel questionou a amiga dela – que estava girando na cadeira giratória do médico. "Quero dizer, quem sou eu sem minha voz? Eu sou só essa garota grávida, mimada, chata que –"

"Não diga isso," Tina a interrompeu. "Há, tipo, tantas coisas incríveis sobre você, Rachel."

Um olhar esperançoso e curioso veio ao rosto de Rachel. "Como?"

"Você é linda, Rachel. Você tem uma namorada igualmente linda que está _claramente_ apaixonada por você. Você é uma coreógrafa _fantástica_ e uma dançarina adequada –" (ambas garotas sorriram um pouco com isso) " – e, além disso, ele não vai dizer que você nunca cantará novamente."

Tão logo essas palavras saíram dos lábios de Tina, o médico entrou na sala dizendo, "Más notícias, Rachel. Você provavelmente nunca cantará novamente."

Rachel arfou e sentou direito instantaneamente – apesar da sala girar perigosamente novamente.

"Estou brincando," o médico disse. Rachel queria socá-lo. "Você tem uma amidalite severa que resultou em uma infecção no ouvido interno. Ao que parece, essa não é a primeira vez. Você deveria tê-las tirado há anos."

"Por que eu deveria deixar você mutilar minha garganta quando só repousar minha voz por uma semana e engolir um monte de chá verde fará o mesmo trabalho?" Ela estava respirando profundamente e tentando não se mexer pra frente e pra trás. Tina se levantou e passou a mão em círculos nas costas de Rachel.

"Essa é uma infecção muito séria," o médico reiterou. Sem necessidade.

Tina falou. "Eu acho que ela está preocupada com a cirurgia afetar a voz dela ao cantar."

O doutor suspirou e apenas encarou Rachel por um momento. "Pelo menos, comece a tomar esses antibióticos," ele disse prescrevendo no que parecia a letra mais ilegível possível. "A não ser que você ache que eles vão ter um efeito contrário em seus movimentos de dança."

Quando Rachel pegou a receita dela, ela talvez tenha tirado dos dedos dele com um pouco mais de força do que o estritamente necessário.

Tina assistiu o médico ir embora antes de virar-se pra Rachel. Mas o olhar no rosto de Rachel imediatamente alarmou Tina – a garota pareceu quebrada, perdida e assustada. "O que você acha que eu devo fazer?" Rachel perguntou.

"Eu acho que essa é uma decisão que você e seus pais têm que tomar, Rachel. Mas você deve tentar os antibióticos primeiro." Tina parou e mordeu os lábios antes de dizer. "Eu sinto muito que foi eu que estive aqui com você e não Quinn."

Com a declaração de Tina, Rachel olhou pra cima imediatamente. Tina ficou alarmada ao ver lágrimas nadando nos olhos dela. "Oh, Tina," Rachel suspirou. "Não! Por favor não pense isso. Eu sempre apreciei sua amizade, e eu estou tão feliz que você esteve aqui comigo hoje." Os ombros dela caíram novamente. "Eu abraçaria você. Mas eu não quero que você fique doente."

Tina sorriu brilhantemente e disse, "Oh, dane-se isso," antes de puxar Rachel para um gentil abraço.

Quando elas finalmente se afastaram, Rachel fungou. Incerta, ela disse, "Eu tenho medo que qualquer cirurgia cause complicações pra minha gravidez."

As sobrancelhas de Tina subiram ligeiramente antes dela gesticular de volta pra porta e dizer, "Bem, deixe-me chamar o doutor novamente! Nós perguntaremos a ele sobre isso!"

Ela já estava se encaminhando pra porta quando Rachel a parou. "Não," ela disse. "Eu lidarei com isso se os antibióticos – e o chá verde – não funcionar."

* * *

No dia seguinte – quando Kurt estava vestido de flanela, boné de caminhoneiro e jeans soltos e Rachel estava em sua _quarta_ dose de um antibiótico incrivelmente forte – Rachel disse, "Isso é a vida real?" depois de Kurt terminar de cantar uma música de Mellencamp.

Em resposta, Mercedes se esticou e colocou as costas da mãos na testa de Rachel. "Nossa, garota, você está _fervendo._ "

Rachel não respondeu realmente. Ela apenas sentou ali. Mas ela estava _determinada_ a não parecer tão doente que necessitasse de cirurgia.

Ela estava determinada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Finn olhou do seu armário e viu Rachel andando pelo corredor. Ela estava usando um suéter pesadão sobre o que parecia pijamas e pantufas. Em suas mãos estava uma tigela de cereal. O cabelo dela parecia bagunçado – como se ela simplesmente não tivesse se incomodado de refazer a trança do dia anterior.

Finn fechou o armário dele e andou até a garota doente enquanto ela dava uma mordida no cereal. "Você está tipo, _sonâmbula?_ "

"Você tem que poder _dormir_ pra ser sonâmbula," ela disse com raiva. "Eu estou no meu terceiro dia de antibióticos, e eu não estou ficando _nem um pouco_ melhor. O que quer dizer que eu vou ter que fazer uma cirurgia. O que quer dizer... _Minh vida está acabada."_

Finn abaixou os ombros e olhou Rachel diretamente nos olhos. "Você não acha que está sendo um pouco dramática? Até mesmo pra você?" Rachel deixou cair a colher cheia de cereal que ela estava prestes a comer de volta na tigela e olhou para Finn com uma expressão ávida e incomodada no rosto. "Eu estou tão cansado de você se sentir mal por si mesma!"

"Por que você não entende?" Rachel disse rispidamente. "Eu _sou_ a minha _voz_! Eu sou como a Sininho, Finn. Eu preciso de aplausos... _pra viver!"_ Ela tentou não chorar ao se distrair com outra colherada de cereal.

Finn respirou profundamente antes de dizer. "Eu tenho um amigo que eu gostaria que você conhecesse."

"Não outro médico," Rachel grunhiu. "Eu já vi seis."

"Não," Finn disse. "Ele é um velho amigo meu."

Rachel não disse sim, mas ela também não disse não.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia – depois que Rachel tinha ido pra casa, banhado e colocado roupas de verdade – Finn a pegou e a levou para uma das cidades vizinhas.

Eles pararam na frente da casa e Finn se virou no assento em direção à Rachel. "Eu tenho que avisar você sobre ele," ele disse.

Cansadamente, Rachel se mexeu no banco. "Ele é uma diva maior do que eu?" ela perguntou.

Finn riu. "Bem, ele pode ser algumas vezes." Uma expressão sorumbática caiu sobre o rosto de Finn. "Ele é paralítico, Rachel. Eu o conheci no acampamento de futebol há alguns verões. Um pouco mais tarde naquela mesma temporada, ele teve um acidente no campo. Ele é paralisado do peito pra baixo. Mas eu pensei..." Ele suspirou. "Eu pensei que, talvez, ouvindo isso dele faria sua situação parecer menos horrível."

Rachel abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que devia dizer. Finalmente, ela olhou de volta pra Finn. "Ele tem muitas visitas?"

Finn deu de ombros. "Eu não sei ao certo. Eu tento visitá-lo uma ou duas vezes por mês."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça e eles saíram do carro de Finn.

Este apertou a campainha. Em apenas alguns momentos, a porta abriu-se.

"Olá," uma mulher adorável de meia idade disse enquanto abria a porta.

"Oi, Sra. Fretthold. Essa é Rachel."

A mulher sorriu brilhantemente pra Rachel, "Linda!" ela disse aprovando. Finn apenas sorriu estranhamente – e Rachel não se sentiu bem o suficiente pra corrigi-la. "Eu direi ao Sean que você está aqui," ela disse enquanto fechava a porta atrás deles. "Desculpe pela bagunça. Eu estive no telefone com a companhia de seguros o dia inteiro."

"Está tudo bem," Finn disse.

Rachel se aproximou da mesa no corredor. Tinha uma foto de um jovem atrativo em um uniforme de futebol azul, número oito colocado cheio de brilho no peito dele. "Esse é ele?" Rachel perguntou. Finn apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Ele está pronto pra você," Sra. Fretthold disse.

Entrando no quarto de Sean – ainda sabendo o pouco de informação que Finn tinha dado a ela no carro – ainda foi um choque pra Rachel.

"Fab Five Finnster," Sean disse quando viu o outro garoto entrar no quarto. Rachel ficou parada estranhamente na moldura da porta.

"Fretter!" Finn disse antes de aproximar e bater o punho no de Sean. "Sean, essa é Rachel Berry. Rachel, esse é o Sean Fretthold."

"Tem namorado, Rachel?" Sean perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Rachel gaguejou por um momento. "N-não," ela conseguiu dizer.

O sorriso dele cresceu. "Parece que eu tenho uma chance."

"Bem, na verdade, eu tenho uma namorada." Finn sorriu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos com as palavras de Rachel.

Sean só fez uma expressão brincalhona de dor antes de rir suavemente. "Justo," ele disse.

Alguns minutos depois, Rachel tinha escutado a história inteira de Sean – sobre ele ficar machucado, descobrir que estava paralisado e tentar cometer suicídio. Rachel tentou não deixar óbvio que ela estava tentando não chorar.

"Finn disse que sua voz está bagunçada," Sean disse. Rachel apenas deu de cabeça ligeiramente, um olhar perdido no rosto. "Ela vai voltar?"

"Eu – eu não... eu não sei."

"Indignada com o que perdeu?" ele perguntou novamente. O aceno de Rachel é pequeno – mas é uma concordância mesmo assim. "Eu fiquei também," Sean disse. "Tipo, _ira_ de verdade."

"Eu não entendo. Você está... _Mais feliz_ agora?" Rachel perguntou.

"Diabo que não," ele disse. "Eu estou miserável. Eu sinto falta do meu corpo. Sinto falta da minha vida. Dos meus amigos. Garotas. Mas eu percebi depois de um tempo que eu tenho outras coisas acontecendo. Eu sou mais do que _uma coisa_ só. Eu sou bom em matemática. E eu posso cantar..."

Enquanto eles saíam, Rachel murmurou um suave, "Obrigada."

"Pelo que?" Sean perguntou.

"Só hum..." ela parou e pensou um pouco. _Por me mostrar como eu sou sortuda. Por me mostrar que eu sou mais do que só minha voz. Por me apontar que eu tenho amigos, família e Quinn e esse bebê crescendo dentro de mim – e que minha voz é só uma parte de quem eu sou; não é minha identidade inteira._ "Obrigada."

* * *

Dois dias depois, Rachel acordou às seis da manhã em ponto. Ela rolou e destravou o telefone.

 _ **Quinn**_ : Como você está se sentindo essa manhã, baby?

Rachel não pôde deixar de sorrir. E então ela não pôde deixar de perceber que sua garganta não doía. E sua cabeça não estava doendo. E que o quarto não estava girando!

 _ **Rachel:**_ Eu estou curada! Boa sorte hoje, meu amor. Eu vou te ver logo!

Enquanto ela subia no elíptico e começava sua rotina matinal de exercícios (sua muito reduzida rotina de exercícios desde que sua barriga estava ficando bem grande), sua mente viajou pra Sean deitado ali na cama dele – triste, sozinho e sem poder se mexer sozinho.

 _Bem_ , Rachel pensou. _Talvez eu possa ser aquela que o mova._

* * *

Mais tarde naquela tarde, Sra. Fretthold escoltou Rachel até o quarto de Sean.

"Oi," Rachel disse baixinho.

"Oi," Sean disse. "Finn está com você?"

"Não," Rachel respondeu. "Eu vim sozinha. Tudo bem?"

"Sim," Sean respondeu simplesmente.

"Eu hum... EU só queria te agradecer. Por me mostrar que só porque eu não sou boa em outra coisa além de cantar não quer dizer que eu não sou boa se eu não puder cantar." Ela sorriu pra ele enquanto dizia isso, esperando que ele pudesse verdadeiramente entender o que ele tinha feito por ela. E esperando que ela pudesse fazer algo por ele. "Apesar de que eu admito que isso soou como um cartão de agradecimento _muito ruim."_ Ela riu sozinha.

Sean sorriu. "Não," ele disse. "Foi legal."

Tentando não deixar um silêncio estranho assentar, Rachel disse, "Bem, de qualquer forma, eu estava pensando que eu poderia talvez retornar o favor. Eu pensei que eu podia dar a você lições de canto. Meio que pareceu uma área de interesse pra você. Eu podia vir talvez uma vez por semana ou algo do tipo? E nós podemos apenas ver como se comporta?" Seu comportamento tornou-se cada vez mais sério enquanto ela dizia, "Eu ajudei quase todos no nosso clube do coral. Alguns através de força bruta."

"Então sua voz voltou," Sean disse – uma declaração mais que uma pergunta.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça. "Calhou que uma dose _heroica_ de antibióticos e uma misteriosa mistura de chá verde _e_ um voto de silêncio é tudo que é necessário para curar amidalite." Ela sorriu novamente. "Eu provavelmente terei que retirar minhas amídalas em algum momento. Mas eu não estou mais com medo."

Sean sorriu. "Então você quer tentar agora?"

"Cantar com você?" Rachel perguntou. Ele concordou. "Sim. Sim, eu ficaria honrada."

Enquanto eles cantavam juntos, Rachel deixou suas lágrimas saírem.

" _Is it getting better?_

 _Or do you feel the same?_

 _Will it make it easier on you now_

 _You got someone to blame?"_

E Sean sentiu que talvez… só talvez, essa ainda era uma vida que valia a pena viver.

" _You say,_

 _One love,_

 _One life,_

 _When it´s one need,_

 _In the night._

 _One love,_

 _We get to share it,_

 _Leaves you, baby,_

 _If you don´t care for it."_

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite – depois de Rachel ter gravado sua versão solo de _One_ para o vídeo dela do dia pro MySpace – ela recebeu uma ligação de Quinn.

" _Oi Baby. Como você está se sentindo? Tem certeza que está totalmente melhor?"_

"Tenho certeza," Rachel respondeu. Ela sorriu ligeiramente – um pequeno traço de tristeza no rosto dela e na voz dela, por Sean.

" _Você parece triste."_

"Não!" Rachel praticamente gritou. "Pare de brincar comigo! Quando você vai me dizer se as Cheerios ganharam ou não as Nacionais?"

Quinn riu no telefone. Rachel quase desmaiou. " _Sim, nós ganhamos,"_ Quinn simplesmente disse. " _E Santana puxou a saia de Brittany no palco. E Brittany não estava usando calcinha."_

Rachel riu de um jeito fantástico. No ônibus fretado de volta pro hotel, Quinn praticamente desmaiou. "Eu verei você amanhã à noite, certo?" Rachel questionou.

" _É,"_ Quinn disse. " _Nós chegamos em Cincinnati ao redor das três da tarde. E então nós estaremos em Lima em torno das cinco. Você vai me buscar?"_

"Claro, Srta. Fabray. Eu não deixaria ser de nenhum outro jeito."

Houve um momento onde nenhuma garota disse nada. Rachel mordeu o lábio. " _Eu amo você,"_ Quinn disse.

"Eu amo você, também," Rachel respondeu. "Eu converso com você depois?"

" _Ligarei pra você amanhã antes da escola."_

"Boa noite."

" _Boa noite, Rach."_

* * *

O avião delas pousou com três minutos de atraso. O que significava que Quinn iria ver Rachel aproximadamente três minutos mais tarde do que previamente agendado. Ela suspirou com raiva e ligou o telefone já que ficou desligado o voo inteiro.

Ao lado dela, Santana rolou os olhos. "Checando a esposinha?"

Quinn deu uma olhada em Santana com o canto do olho. Ela bufou e disse, "É, você nem pode falar nada."

Brittany estava enrolada no banco – dormindo – com a cabeça descansando precariamente no ombro de Santana. A morena estava sentada de modo a não acordar a loira. "Pfff," Santana disse. "Eu não tenho ideia do que você está dizendo."

"Claro, Santana. Claro..."

Enquanto o time das Cheerios se encaminhava para a esteira das bagagens, Quinn sentiu um puxão estranho no estômago. Ela tinha mandado uma mensagem pra Rachel quando elas pousaram pra dizer a hora exata que ela chegaria ao estacionamento do colégio. Mas Rachel ainda não tinha respondido. Tinha passado uns bons quinze ou vinte minutos. E Rachel era uma respondendora de mensagens dedicada. Quinn mordeu o lábio pensativamente.

Elas se aproximaram da esteira correta – Esteira de Bagagens nº 3 – e ficaram paradas entediadas enquanto esperavam pela chegada da bagagem delas.

Mas uma voz estava sendo carregada pelo pátio. E Quinn literalmente sentiu seu sangue ficar frio e ser drenado de seu corpo. Freneticamente, ela virou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, tentando localizar a origem da voz.

E quando Quinn viu Judy Fabray gesticulando freneticamente para o guarda na cabine de segurança no lado oposto do átrio, ela histericamente se esticou e se agarrou no braço de Santana.

"Ai!" Santana disse. "Droga, Fabray, o que diabos está errado com –" Mas então Santana virou na direção do olhar de Quinn, percebendo a causa da histeria de Quinn. "Ai Meu Deus..." Santana sussurrou. Ela imediatamente segurou a mão de Quinn na própria e se encaminhou pra Treinadora Sylvester, alertando a mulher da presença da mãe de Quinn.

Juntas, todas as três se aproximaram da Sra. Fabray.

"Com licença," Sue disse, limpando a garganta com força para chamar a atenção de Judy.

A mulher virou com força e quase se lançou em cima da filha, um olhar de puro alívio no rosto enquanto exclamava, "Oh, Quinnie!"

Mas Santana parou na frente dela rudemente, empurrando-a pra longe da filha dela.

"Como cuidadora de Quinn durante essa viagem, eu gostaria de saber que direito você acha que tem de aparecer aqui. Há um mandado de prisão pra prender você e seu marido, e –"

"Meu marido," Judy disse. "Quinnie, seu pai. É por isso que estou aqui. Eu estava tão, _tão_ certa de que ele estava vindo _pra cá_! E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu estava tentando pará-lo. Mas ele não está aqui. Ele não está aqui e eu não sei o que ele vai fazer ou onde ele foi –"

"Acalme-se," Sue interrompeu. "Por favor explique mais claramente. Nós não temos tempo para você ficar tagarelando."

Quinn estudou sua mãe. Ela tinha ficado desleixada com a maquiagem – Quinn podia ver pelo menos dois machucados visíveis no rosto dela e ela tinha um lábio aberto terrivelmente disfarçado. Quinn quis chorar quando Judy envolveu os braços ao redor dela, tentando se acalmar o suficiente pra avaliar o status da situação corretamente.

"Russell..." Ela calou-se. Sue estalou os dedos na frente do rosto da outra mulher. Judy refocou, seus olhos firmemente encarando os de Quinn quando ela suavemente disse, "Ele vai fazer algo terrível. E eu tenho medo de que estejamos muito atrasadas para pará-lo."

 _Did I ask too much?_

 _More than a lot?_

 _You gave me nothing,_

 _Now that´s all I got._

 _We´re one,_

 _But we´re not the same._

 _Well we,_

 _Hurt each other,_

 _Then we do it again._

* * *

 ** _N/T: Nada como um cliffhanger não é mesmo pessoal?  
_**


	35. Aleluia

**N/T: Mais uma vez vou ter que dar uma parada, gente :/ Espero voltar em quinze dias, com a terça parte final desta fic!**

 **Outono 2008**

Rachel Berry andava pelo corredor da Escola William McKinley, um sorriso brilhante cruzando suas feições. Suas meias de cano alto, sua saia na altura da cintura e seu cardigã de lã com estampa animal combinavam para completar sua vestimenta.

Era seu primeiro dia de Ensino Médio, e Rachel estava determinada e comprometida em determinar um precedente para os próximos quatro anos da vida dela.

Ela cantarolava levemente enquanto se aproximava do largo quadro de avisos em um dos corredores perto do escritório principal da escola. Ela virou o rosto para o quadro gigantesco de cara, e seus olhos imediatamente começaram a escanear os papéis numerosos e as listas novas. Ela sequer perdeu o foco quando ela pegou a mochila do lado dela pra puxar uma caneta super rosa e uma folha de adesivos. Ela tirou a tampa da caneta e colocou no outro lado dela e então se esticou pra frente.

Ela se inscreveu para o Clube do Discurso.

E o clube de Nações Unidas de Mentirinha.

E o Clube da Renascença.

E o Clube dos Estudantes Muçulmanos.

E a União dos Estudantes Negros.

E depois de cada um floreio final do ' _y'_ em _'Berry'_ , Rachel colocava uma estrela dourada brilhante – uma metáfora que qualquer e todos os futuros assinantes das listas veriam e notariam. _Porque eu vou ser uma estrela,_ ela pensou consigo mesma, sorriso ainda totalmente intacto.

Ela estava prestes a se virar pra longe do quadro de avisos quando um último papel – colocado no canto esquerdo superior onde ela quase ( _quase)_ não viu – chamou sua atenção.

Clube do Coral.

Qualquer um que tivesse talvez testemunhado o comportamento de Rachel durante todo o Assalto ao Quadro de Avisos no Primeiro Dia de Aula teria dito que o sorriso da garota não podia ter possivelmente crescido tanto – ou então seu rosto teria ficado com risco de dano permanente. Mas quando Rachel viu ' _Clube do Coral'_ no topo do pedaço de papel, seu coração voou e seu sorriso _cresceu_.

Desde que se entendia por gente, Rachel estivera cantando. Ela cantaria entusiasticamente para seu treinador vocal, seu pai, seu papai, suas tias e tios e avós – uma vez, no fundamental, ela tinha apresentado ' _Funny Girl_ ' para o show de talentos da escola dela. Algumas crianças tinham rido, e Rachel tinha inocentemente assumido que eles só não tinham entendido muito bem o significado da música. No dia depois do show de talento, o pequeno Noah Puckerman tinha vindo e empurrado o peito de Rachel com o dedo, dizendo a ela que ela era uma ' _garota estúpida que cantava'_ e que ele tinha certeza que ela tinha ' _piolhos.'_ Rachel tinha bufado e colocado um rosto bravo, simplesmente declarando que, ' _Eu não tenho tempo pra sua besteirada, Noah. Algum dia, você irá trabalhar pra mim.'_ O garotinho tinha estirado a língua pra ela antes de sair correndo. Tão logo ele estava fora de vista, os olhos de Rachel começaram a marejar e ela os enxugou furiosamente. A professora substituta tinha aparentemente notado e ela se aproximou de Rachel antes de se agachar e dizer, ' _Se você pode imaginar, pode se tornar real.'_ Rachel tinha contemplado as palavras por um momento antes de sorrir e dizer, ' _Obrigada, Srta. Holliday.'_

E ela nunca tinha realmente parado de cantar desde então.

Com um último floreio, Rachel assinou o nome dela na lista para o clube do coral – e então cimentou seu Destino no Ensino Médio. Ela pressionou _duas_ estrelas douradas no papel – uma no começo do nome dela e uma ao final.

Satisfeita com o trabalho dela, ela colocou a caneta e os adesivos de volta na mochila dela e se virou para andar em direção à primeira aula do dia dela.

E ela encontrou o primeiro Slushy Facial dela de todos os tempos.

Ela engasgou, momentaneamente cega. Um olhar de horror cruzou seu rosto. Ela tentou ignorar a risada horrorosa e em câmera lenta que estava preenchendo os ouvidos dela – o tempo tinha diminuído e estava basicamente andando a passos de tartaruga enquanto Rachel tentava descobrir o que danado tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela levantou as mãos e fez os dedos de para brisas pros olhos.

Ali, logo do outro lado do corredor – um banheiro de meninas. Enquanto ela se impulsionava pra frente pra empurrar a porta pra dentro – e achar santuário ali – ela não encontrou nenhuma resistência onde a porta deveria estar. Porque alguém já tinha acabado de abrir a porta pelo lado de dentro. Os olhos de Rachel correram do chão e pousaram nos olhos da garota na frente dela.

O olhar dela encontrou um mar de avelã e confusão. Por um pequeno punhado de segundos, os olhos delas continuaram fixos uns nos outros.

"C-com licença," Rachel tinha gaguejado antes de derrubar o encarar e passar rapidamente pela garota em um uniforme de líder de torcida bem passado. O momento tinha passado.

Enquanto Quinn saía do banheiro – mandíbula ligeiramente aberta em choque da bagunça de garota que ela tinha acabado de testemunhar – ela se permitiu por um momento imaginar o que exatamente ela tinha visto naqueles olhos castanhos profundos e cheios de alma...

 _Well I heard ther was a secret chord,_

 _That David played, and it pleased the Lord,_

 _But you don´t really care for music, do you?_

 _It goes like this,_

 _The fourth, the fifth,_

 _The minor fall, the major lift,_

 _The baffled king composing '_ _Hallelujah_ _.'_

* * *

 **Outono 2009**

 _Querido Deus…_

Quinn descansou a testa gentilmente contra as costas das mãos dela. Ela estava ajoelhada no pequeno banco na frente da igreja. Ela estava orando.

 _Por favor me perdoe por meus pecados._

Os olhos dela, os quais estavam previamente bem fechados, piscaram e abriram. Ela estava hesitante. Ela não estava bem certa pelo que ela deveria estar pedindo perdão. Ela olhou pra cima. Na frente dela estava uma janela de vidro lindamente pintada. Ela fechou os olhos dela e abaixou a cabeça novamente.

 _Perdoe-me por não ver a beleza que sempre esteve bem na frente dos meus olhos._

Quinn pensou outra vez na apresentação do clube do coral de _Keep Holdin On_ que ela tinha orquestrado. Para Rachel.

 _Eu estou tentando mudar. Por favor me ajudar a continuar nesse caminho._

Mas Quinn sabia o que o coração dela estava dizendo a ela. Ela sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Ela tinha sempre sido ensinada que isso era errado. De fato, era mais do que _só_ errado – era imperdoável.

 _A não ser que esse caminho não seja o seu desejo._

Quinn acreditava em Deus. Ou então, por que ela estaria aqui nesse momento? Ela precisava de algo – algum sinal, experiência ou tapinha divino no ombro – para guiá-la.

 _Por favor me perdoe por como eu tratei as pessoas no passado. Perdoe-me por dilacerar as pessoas na tentativa de me construir. Perdoe-me por cegamente seguir meu pai. Perdoe-me por mentir pras pessoas ao redor de mim através das minhas ações._

Quinn começou a chorar silenciosamente enquanto ela percebia que ela poderia ficar aqui por horas, simplesmente listando as coisas erradas que ela acreditava precisar de correção na vida dela.

 _Por favor, perdoe-me por essa pessoa que me tornei._

Quinn inspirou uma vez – uma respiração profunda e trêmula. Sua mão delicadamente tocou a cruz que estava ao redor do seu pescoço, pressionando-a contra a carne. Afundou-a na pele dela.

 _Amém_.

Abrindo os olhos, ela verificou a igreja ao redor dela – a beleza, a magnitude e a paz que ela queria sentir mas não conseguia bem conseguir estavam todas bem tangíveis no ar ao redor dela. Passos suaves ecoavam pelo corredor e Quinn se virou enquanto o pregador andava em direção até onde ela estava sentada. Ela se inclinou pra trás, efetivamente sentando no banco atrás de onde ela estivera previamente ajoelhada. Ela cruzou as pernas e colocou as mãos no colo. Irmão David sentou no banco da igreja na frente de Quinn e se virou para que ele estivesse sentado de lado no banco para encará-la.

"Boa Tarde, Quinn."

"Olá," Quinn disse. Ela estaca chocada com a suavidade da própria voz e surpresa que parecia soar tão bem quanto soava.

"Está tudo bem?" David gentilmente perguntou.

Quinn mordeu os lábios e olhou pras mãos, cruzadas no colo. _Está tudo bem?_ Ela se perguntou. Lentamente, ela balançou a cabeça negando uma vez.

"Algo que você gostaria de conversar sobre?"

Um punhado de lágrimas escapou e aterrissaram na pele dos pulsos de Quinn. "Você já foi..." ela começou, mas em breve parou de falar. David simplesmente sentou, pacientemente esperando. Quinn respirou profundamente e continuou. "Você já foi ensinado que algo era errado, mas então você experimentou – e quando você experimentou, seu coração foi levando você a acreditar que isso _não era_ errado, que isso nunca poderia possivelmente ser errado, _jamais?_ Que se o Deus que você ama e acredita não pudesse lhe amar de volta por causa dos seus pensamentos, sentimentos e emoções... Que talvez," Quinn parou e olhou hesitantemente pra David, preocupada que ela estaria se amaldiçoando com as próximas palavras e com medo de que David diria exatamente isso a ela. "Ele não é um Deus digno de ser acreditado?"

David concordou lentamente antes de dizer, " _Bem Aventurados aqueles que foram perseguidos por causa do bem, pois deles é o reino dos céus."_ Ele esticou o longo braço sobre as costas do banco e apertou uma das mãos de Quinn na dele. Com o polegar dele, ele levemente enxugou parte da umidade das lágrimas dela. "Nosso Deus é misericordioso, perdoador, e um Deus todo amoroso, Quinn. Com o que quer que você esteja lutado, você não pode perder isso de vista – não importa o que as pessoas na sua vida –" ele parou " – ou na sua casa digam a você o contrário."

Os olhos de Quinn piscaram com emoção e gratidão. "Obrigada," ela suavemente respondeu, tentando dizer com cada sílaba que o pregador sentado na frente dela talvez tinha acabado de salvar a vida dela. "Muito obrigada."

Dando na mão dela um último aperto antes de soltar e se levantar, David disse, "Eu estou sempre aqui se você quiser conversar, Quinn." Ele sorriu gentilmente e então começou a andar em direção a frente da igreja e passou pela porta lateral à direita.

Enquanto os minutos passavam, Quinn permanecia sentada no banco. Finalmente, ela se inclinou novamente pra frente, ajoelhando-se na parte da oração.

 _Querido Deus, obrigada por me dar a capacidade de mudar, crescer e amar com todo meu coração. E obrigada por me amar – exatamente do jeito que eu sou. Amém._

No dia seguinte na escola, Quinn estava andando pelo corredor e ela percebeu Rachel indo em sua direção. Enquanto elas passavam uma pela outra, Rachel deu uma olhada pra cima e os olhos delas se conectaram. Rachel timidamente sorriu pra Quinn antes de morder ligeiramente o lábio dela ( _ela acabou de começar a enrubescer?_ Quinn imaginou) e continuou seu caminho pelo corredor.

E quando Quinn parou, se virou e encarou a garota grávida andando pra longe dela com a cabeça altiva, ela sentiu uma onda completamente inesperada e indiscutível de paz e calma passar sobre o corpo dela, da cabeça aos pés. Ela fechou os olhos e não pôde evitar o sorriso que apareceu sobre o seu rosto.

Quando ela se sentou na próxima aula dela, ela tomou um minuto para fechar os olhos e pousar a cabeça dela na mesa.

 _Obrigada,_ ela pensou. _Obrigada._

Novamente, ela levemente tocou a cruz dourada pendurada ao redor do pescoço dela. Mas dessa vez, o metal frio não foi pressionado rudemente contra a carne dela – parecia calmante e _certo_ por debaixo das pontas dos dedos dela.

 _Your Faith was Strong but you needed proof,_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof,_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you._

 _She tied you,_

 _To her kitchen chair,_

 _She broke your throne, and she cut your hair,_

 _And from your lips she drew the '_ _Hallelujah._ _'_

* * *

 **Dia atual, 14:49**

"E você pode sempre nos ligar aqui se você tiver alguma pergunta ou preocupação sobre a medicação, ok, querida?" Brendon estava de pé na janela do farmacêutico, se inclinando pra baixo para falar com a pequena senhorinha que estava parada diante dele, segurando a receita no peito dela.

Ela esticou o braço pra cima e levemente bateu a palma da mão dela na bochecha de Brendon em um jeito amoroso. "Muito obrigada, Sr. Berry. Você sempre foi meu empurrador de pílula favorito," ela disse cafonamente antes de se virar e sair da loja.

Brendon apenas riu e sacudiu a cabeça, pensando consigo mesmo que a Sra. Johnston era uma senhora muito incrível.

Ele se virou de volta para as prateleiras que abrigavam diferentes medicações, continuando a fazer o inventário de onde ele tinha parado antes da breve – e agradável – interrupção.

Cassie, a técnica principal de Brendon, estava digitando no computador dela quando disse, "Sra. Johnston tem uma paixonite por você há anos."

Rindo, Brendon respondeu, "Bem, não vamos dizer ao Marcus, né? Sra. Johston e eu conseguimos manter nosso caso amoroso secreto _em segredo_ por tanto tempo, não há sentido em arruinar isso agora." Ele piscou.

Ambos, Brendon e Cassie, riram com gosto com a admissão brincalhona de Brendon. Enquanto eles se voltavam ao trabalho – Brendon voltando ao inventário e Cassie continuando a digitar várias novas prescrições – Cassie sorriu discretamente. _Ele é um cara tão bom,_ ela pensou.

O sino acima da porta tilintou gentilmente pelo ar, e Cassie afastou os olhos da tela para encarar o cara que tinha acabado de entrar.

"Olá," ela cumprimentou o homem com um sorriso. "Posso ajudá-lo?"

Quando ele não respondeu imediatamente, Cassie levou um tempo para apreciar completamente a aparição dele. Eles trabalhavam em uma farmácia, afinal de contas, e eles viam todo tipo de gente todos os dias. Esse homem tinha um olhar intenso nos olhos e ele estava fechando e abrindo os punhos dele várias vezes. _Imagino se ele é um usuário,_ Casse pensou enquanto continuava a esperar a resposta dele.

O homem passou de um pé pro outro. Ele olhou sobre o ombro um momento em direção a porta, como se contemplando em sair direto. Mas ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, ele finalmente se aproximou do balcão e Cassie se moveu para esperá-lo – talvez ele precisasse de ajuda em encontrar algo. "O que eu posso fazer por você hoje?" Cassie tentou novamente.

 _Finalmente,_ ele falou. "Eu estou procurando por um Sr. Berry."

As palavras dele foram curtas e grossas. Cassie olhou novamente para os punhos fechados dele. Ele notou e rapidamente os enfiou nos bolsos do casaco. "Claro, eu direi a ele que você gostaria de falar com ele. Só um segundo."

Ela virou e andou entre as pilhas. Brendon estava no lado oposto à área dos medicamentos – a provável razão que ele ainda não tinha vindo para ver qual era o problema. "Hum, Brendon?"

Imediatamente, a cabeça de Brendon se levantou e ele abaixou o caderno e lápis que estava usando. "Sim? Está tudo bem?"

"Há um homem aqui que quer falar com você." O tom de Cassie estava incerto.

"Há algo mais?"

"Ele parece realmente agitado. Pode não ser nada, não tenho certeza. Ele provavelmente só vai pedir por algumas seringas, ou drogas ou algo do tipo, eu não sei. Só... eu tenho um mau pressentimento." Ela se apoiou no pé direito e ficou parada com a mão no queixo.

"Ahh," Brendon disse. "Bem, eu acho que eu só tenho que ir ver o que ele quer, não é?" O tom dele era brilhante e despreocupado, tentando acalmar os medos irracionais da garota. Ele colocou uma mão gentil no ombro dela e passou por ela.

Cassie ficou parada, permanecendo nos fundos. Ela não podia descrever ao certo, se podia, mas algo parecia inerentemente _errado_. Ela se virou e voltou para seu posto de trabalho na frente.

Brendon colocou as mãos nos bolsos do seu jaleco branco antes de se aproximar do balcão. Ele não viu imediatamente ninguém, e ele quase assumiu que o homem agitado que precisara da ajuda dele tinha simplesmente ido embora no tempo que levou para Brendon pra vir à frente.

Mas então o homem saiu do canto – ele estava praticamente bem na frente de Brendon agora. Brendon arfou, as sobrancelhas dele levantando em choque. "Sr. Fabray," ele se dirigiu ao homem na frente dele, removendo as mãos dos bolsos e as colocando firmemente no balcão da frente dele.

Por um momento – mas só por um momento – Russell ficou chocado que o homem sabia quem ele era. Então ele cuspiu. "Então você sabe quem eu sou?"

Brendon concordou. "Sim, eu sei quem você é."

"Então você conhece minha filha."

Novamente, Brendon concordou. "Sim, eu conheço sua filha."

O jeito que Brendon disse isso aborreceu Russell. Aborreceu-o bastante. "Não aja como se você _conhecesse_ minha filha," ele gritou. Brendon não se incomodou em corrigir Russell com o fato de que _ele_ tinha dito isso primeiro. "Você não a conhece de forma alguma."

"Eu acho que você devia ir," Brendon disse suavemente, mas firmemente. "Eu _chamarei_ a polícia. Você está sendo procurado pra ser preso. Pelo que você fez com aquela garotinha a quem você clama que eu não conheço."

Russell grunhiu. Tipo, _literalmente_ grunhiu. "Você não fale assim comigo, sua _bicha_."

Brendon não reagiu à declaração de Russell de forma alguma. Ele tinha vivido em uma cidade pequena tempo o suficiente para se incomodar pelas inseguranças das massas. Ao invés disso, ele apenas disse, "Por qual motivo exatamente você está aqui?"

"Sua família _perverteu_ minha filha. Ela _não_ é como você! E sua filha _putinha_ está se aproveitando dela. Eu não vou permitir!" Ele socou o balcão. "Eu _protegerei_ minha família."

Brendon não devia ter dito o que disse. De fato, ele sabia tão logo as palavras estavam cruzando seus lábios que um homem tão desajustado quanto Russell Fabray não precisava ser provocado. Mas ele disse de qualquer forma. "Se bater na sua filha até deixá-la sem sentidos e quebrar as costelas dela e emocionalmente feri-la é o que você chama de _proteger sua família,_ então você merece um prêmio."

O lábio de Russell se curvou e ele foi até o bolso do peito esquerdo do casaco com a mão direita.

Ele puxou uma pistola prata e brilhante.

Talvez Russell tivesse planejado um discurso antes de entrar. Talvez ele tenha sentado em seu carro por horas tentando descobrir exatamente o que ele queria dizer nesse momento. Talvez ele tivesse considerado as consequências – e talvez ele não tivesse. Mas ele não falou. E ele não hesitou. O pai de Rachel não teve sequer tempo de correr.

Cassie gritou e caiu ao chão quando o tiro soou. Ela freneticamente apertou o botão de alarme de emergência com o polegar (que ela havia se sentindo forçada a apertar desde que voltou pra trás do computador dela) várias vezes.

Os olhos de Brendon se arregalaram com o choque.

Russell Fabray não ficou para ver os frutos do seu trabalho – ele se virou e correu pra fora da farmácia.

Os joelhos de Brendon cederam imediatamente e ele caiu pra trás no chão, deslizando um pouco. Lutando por ar, Brendon gritou de dor. Suas sinapses estavam jogando lances poderosos de dor pelo corpo dele inteiro. O tempo desacelerou enquanto a adrenalina imediatamente começou a correr furiosamente pelas veias dele.

Cassie engatinhou em direção à Brendon, pairando sobre o corpo dele. Ela imediatamente achou a ferida onde a bala tinha entrado – na junção do braço superior dele com o ombro no lado esquerdo – e começou a aplicar pressão.

"A ajuda está a caminho," Cassie conseguiu dizer através do choro. "Ajuda está vindo."

Brendon queria concordar com a cabeça. Ele queria mover a cabeça em um gesto de compreensão e apoio para Cassie, para que ela pudesse parar de chorar. Mas ele não podia. E em menos de um minuto do momento em que Russell Fabray tinha apertado o gatilho, a escuridão tomou a visão de Brendon.

 _Maybe there´s a God above,_

 _But all I´ve ever learned from love,_

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you._

 _And it´s not a cry that you hear at night,_

 _It´s not somebody who´s seen the light,_

 _It´s a cold and it´s a broken '_ _Hallelujah._ _'_

* * *

 **Dia atual, 14:58**

Rachel Sentara pra sua última aula do dia. Ela estava inclinada na mesa, queixo na mão esquerda enquanto a mão direita batia o lápis sem sentir pra frente e pra trás na superfície. Ela começou a sonhar acordada...

 _Rachel estava mais velha – provavelmente 24 ou 25 – e ela estava andando pelo parque. No lado direito dela, Quinn estava caminhando junto ao lado dela. Seus dedos estavam frouxamente entrelaçados, balançando pra frente e pra trás entre elas enquanto caminhavam._

 _Numa curva do caminho, elas pararam e sentaram em um banco. Quinn, sendo um pouco maior, se sentou ereta e envolveu o braço esquerdo ao redor do ombro de Rachel. Esta puxou os ambos pés pra cima e pra baixo do seu corpo antes de se escorar pesadamente em Quinn._

 _Era primavera em Nova York, e era lindo._

 _Na frente das jovens mulheres, havia um brinquedo. Elas procuraram – com os olhos de pais cuidadosos – pela filha delas. Rachel riu quando viu a garotinha se balançar pelas barras como uma profissional. Quinn sorriu amorosamente, tirando o olhar da garotinha por um momento para plantar um beijo amoroso no topo da cabeça de Rachel._

" _Ela é linda, não é?" Rachel perguntou._

 _Quinn riu suavemente. "Você sabe que ele é. Mas ela tem pais lindos, sabe. Eu posso não gostar de Jesse St. James furiosamente, mas não há argumento quanto a ele ser um colírio pros olhos."_

 _Rachel virou o rosto dela pra cima, vendo Quinn enquanto a loira olhava reverentemente a criança dela – a criança_ _ **delas**_ _. Sem poder resistir, Rachel levantou a mão esquerda e acariciou a bochecha de Quinn, virando o rosto dela em direção do de Rachel. O metal frio da aliança de casamento de Rachel passou na pele de Quinn. Ela então a beijou vorazmente, saboreando a doçura dos lábios da esposa._

 _Quando o ar tornou-se um problema, elas se separaram. Rachel passou ambos os braços ao redor da cintura de Quinn e suspirou – um suspiro cheio de contentamento, felicidade e_ _ **amor.**_

" _Onde você esteve toda minha vida?" Quinn murmurou no topo da cabeça de Rachel._

 _Rachel sorriu brilhantemente. "Bem aqui," ela disse, enfatizando as palavras dela com a mão dela, levemente pressionando sobre o coração de Quinn._

 _Os passos de pequenos pezinhos correndo em direção à elas distraiu as mulheres momentaneamente._

" _Mãe!" a garotinha exclamou. "Mamãe!" ela gritou antes de deslizar para parar em frente do banco do parquinho. "Vocês me viram nas barras?"_

" _Sim, Colby, nós vimos você," Quinn sorriu brilhantemente pra filha delas. "Você foi espetacular!"_

" _A absolutamente_ _ **melhor**_ _acrobata que eu já vi, talvez, em toda minha vida inteira!" Rachel proclamou excitadamente, sentando-se, abrindo os braços. Colby avidamente pulou pra eles, sentando no colo de Rachel._

 _Quinn se aproximou e amorosamente passou a mão pelo longo e ondulado cabelo castanho de Colby. Os olhos castanhos claros da garotinha brilharam com força. "Nós vamos pro seu show hoje à noite, Mamãe?" Colby perguntou com admiração e excitação cobrindo sua voz._

 _Rachel bateu no queixo pensativamente com o dedo indicador. "Hmmm, eu não sei... Quinn? O que você acha?"_

 _Quinn se inclinou pra frente, beijando ambas as garotas suavemente na bochecha antes de dizer. "Eu acho que seria o final perfeito para um dia perfeito, não é?" Colby riu deliciada e pulou pro chão antes de se virar pra trás e envolver um bracinho ao redor de cada um dos pescoços das mães dela._

 _Sorrindo, Rachel disse, "Vamos pra casa, garotas."_

 _Com Colby entre elas – uma mão em cada uma das suas mães – a pequena família se encaminhou pra casa._

Rachel piscou e acordou do seu sonho acordado quando o sino final soou, sinalizando o final das aulas do dia. _Colby,_ ela pensou. _Perfeito._ Ela recolheu os pertences dela da mesa dela e se encaminhou pro armário dela.

 _You say I took the name in vain,_

 _I don´t even know the name,_

 _But if I did, well really, what´s it to you?_

 _There´s a blaze of light,_

 _In every word,_

 _It doesn´t matter which you heard,_

 _The holy or the broken '_ _Hallelujah_ _.'_

* * *

 **29 de dezembro de 2009**

O quarto de Rachel está escuro. Só um suave brilho da televisão do outro lado do quarto provê alguma iluminação. _The L Word_ está passando. O volume estava baixo, mas ambas as garotas ainda podem ouvir sem incomodar os pais de Rachel que já tinham ido dormir. Desde aquela festa de pijamas há alguns meses quando Quinn tinha deixado sua exposição limitada ao show escapar, Rachel vinha tentando fazer com que Quinn terminasse de ver a série.

" _É muito informativo,"_ Rachel tinha dito.

E então elas tinham visto um episódio ou dois a cada noite antes delas finalmente dormir nos braços uma da outra.

Mas hoje à noite, algo estava diferente.

Rachel estava deitada de costas, apoiada em vários travesseiros. Quinn estava enrolada ao lado de Rachel, a cabeça dela no vão do ombro de Rachel e sua mão fazendo leves círculos na barriguinha de grávida de Rachel. Esta, entretanto, mantinha-se agitada. Quinn queria prestar atenção ao show, sim; mas algo sobre o jeito que Rachel continuava cruzando e descruzando as pernas a distraía. Então ela se achou observando Rachel ao invés do show.

Uma cena particularmente pesada começou a se desdobrar na tela e Quinn podia literalmente discernir a aceleração do batimento cardíaco de Rachel por debaixo na sua orelha. Quinn não era, de forma alguma, inocente. E ela _estava_ deitada na cama com sua namorada. E os pais de dita namorada já estavam dormindo...

Então Quinn levemente arrastou os dedos por debaixo da bainha da camiseta de dormir de Rachel, subindo-os para residir na sua posição prévia na barriguinha de grávida de Rachel – mas dessa vez, não havia nenhum material entre eles. Pele na pele fez com que a respiração de Rachel ficasse presa na garganta dela e ela soltou o menor dos gemidos.

"Rach?" Quinn questionou sua namorada.

"Hmm?"

"Você está bem?"

Quando Rachel não respondeu, Quinn olhou pro rosto dela. Os olhos da outra garota estavam resolutamente fechados e seus lábios entreabertos enquanto ela tentava manter uma respiração constante. Novamente, Quinn repetiu, "Você está bem?"

As pálpebras de Rachel fizeram aquele negócio de abrir lentamente que ela tendia a fazer, e, o próprio batimento cardíaco de Quinn acelerou um pouco. "Eu estou bem," ela murmurou. "Só..."

"Só...?"

Rachel suspirou antes dela finalmente admitir, "Eu só estou realmente, _realmente_ excitada agora mesmo."

Quinn teve que morder o lábio dela e suprimir seus próprios hormônios enlouquecidos momentaneamente antes de se levantar em um cotovelo e encarar a garota abaixo dela. "Isso é uma coisa ruim?"

Os olhos de Rachel se afastaram dos de Quinn enquanto ela mordia o lábio pensativamente, tentando descobrir precisamente como colocar o que ela estava prestes a dizer. "Quinn, você é Presidente do Clube do Celibato."

O rosto de Quinn se iluminou com um sorriso divertido enquanto ela ria atrás de uma mão. "Sim, porque meu _Pai_ queria que eu fosse. Porque minha irmã mais velha foi. E porque ele queria que eu fosse coroada Princesa do Baile de Castidade." Ela ficou séria e correu o polegar pela bochecha de Rachel. "Não porque eu realmente _queria_ ser."

"Mas certamente as morais com as quais você cresceu e as práticas religiosas –"

Quinn a cortou com um beijo. Ela se afastou e, com os lábios ainda tocando os de Rachel, ela disse, "Algumas vezes, as coisas só parecem certas. Deus não me odeia por amar você – ou você por me amar. E se nós fizermos algo mais do que só um beijo, quem nesse mundo vai olhar depreciativamente pra nós por tomar parte em uma manifestação física de amor?"

Finalmente, Rachel suavemente falou. "Eu quero você, Quinn. Demais."

Quinn nunca tinha tido uma experiência sexual além de amassos e Rachel não lembrava sua própria primeira vez. Então juntas – com as peles delas queimando e suas bocas explorando e suas mãos tocando e amando – elas criaram experiências totalmente novas. E quando os corpos dela finalmente caíram um ao lado do outro na cama, elas sabiam que isso – o relacionamento delas, o amor delas uma pela outra e o _futuro_ delas – _não_ era errado, que simplesmente não podia ser errado em qualquer universo onde sentimentos e emoções que elas tinham acabado de experimentar juntas podiam existir.

"Obrigada," Quinn disse baixinho na bochecha de Rachel enquanto envolvia os braços ao redor do corpo desnudo de Rachel.

"Por?" Rachel perguntou, dedos subindo e descendo pela lateral nua de Quinn.

"Por ser minha."

"Sempre," Rachel respondeu com um sorriso doce no rosto.

Quinn procurou atrás dela e puxou o cobertor pra cobrir os corpos dela. E quando elas adormeceram – entrelaçadas nos corpos uma da outra – elas sonharam uma com a outra. E seus sonhos foram, de fato, doces.

 _There was a time you let me know,_

 _What´s really going on below,_

 _But now you never show that to me, do ya?_

 _But remember when I moved in you._

 _And the holy dove was movin too,_

 _And every breath we drew was_ _'Hallelujah_ _.'_

* * *

 **Dia atual, 17:06**

O ônibus fretado estacionou logo ao lado de for a do Hospital Geral de Lima. Antes mesmo de sequer o ônibus fazer uma parada completa, Quinn estava firmemente colocada na frente da porta fechada do ônibus.

" _ **Vamos**_!" ela gritou com o motorista do ônibus. Ele estava levando uma _eternidade_ para abrir a porta.

Ninguém – nem Sue, nem Santana, nem Brittany ou sequer a burra Hailey Robertson – se incomodou em dizer a Quinn pra se acalmar. Teria sido inútil de qualquer forma.

Finalmente, a porta se abriu, e Quinn já estava na metade do estacionamento antes que Santana e Brittany conseguissem sair do ônibus para correr atrás da melhor miga delas.

 _Bom Deus..._

A respiração dela estava errática quando ela quase bateu nas portas ' _automáticas'_ da emergência. Elas estavam demorando tempo _demais_ pra abrir (claramente tendo sido feitas pela mesma companhia que a porta do ônibus fretado), então Quinn freneticamente bateu ambos os punhos nelas. Elas começaram a se abrir e Quinn deslizou entre elas rapidamente antes de começar a correr pelo corredor.

 _Por favor me diga que eu não interpretei mal seus sinais._

As lentas portas deslizantes abriram pra permitir que Santana e Brittany alcançassem Quinn.

 _Por favor me perdoe..._

A enfermeira de plantão na emergência viu Quinn passar voando e gritou, "Ei!" Mas Quinn já estava virando no corredor. Brittany parou por um momento para acalmar a enfermeira. Santana continuou correndo atrás de Quinn.

 _... Por ser egoísta. Por forçar meu caminho pra vida dela._

Os pés de Quinn batiam pelo corredor. As paredes brancas eram opressivas. Quinn engoliu o soluço enquanto as memórias fluíam à sua mente da última vez que estivera aqui.

 _Por favor me perdoe por trazer isso sobre a família deles._

Quinn parou deslizando em uma das salas de espera. Ela parecia perdida. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela não tinha conseguido achar Marcus pra perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo. Caindo em um montinho no chão, Quinn começou a chorar abertamente.

 _Por favor deixe tudo ficar bem._

Santana a alcançou alguns segundos depois e caiu no chão ao lado de Quinn, abraçando a garota trêmula nos braços do melhor jeito que podia. Em breve, Brittany veio correndo pelo corredor com a enfermeira seguindo-a de perto.

 _Amém_.

E agora, elas esperaram.

 _Baby I´ve been here before,_

 _I´ve seen this room, and I´ve walked this floor,_

 _You know, I used to live alone before I knew you._

 _I´ve seen your flag on the marble arch,_

 _Love is not a victory march,_

 _It´s a cold and it´s a broken '_ _Hallelujah_ _.'_

* * *

 **Dia atual, 15:03**

Fechando a porta do armário atrás dela, Rachel se virou em direção ao auditório. Não havia ensaio do coral hoje, então Rachel iria trabalhar em algo dela mesma.

Ela andou pelo corredor do auditório em direção ao palco. Na fileira da frente, ela colocou a mochila no banco antes de procurar dentro dela pelo livro de partituras. Com o caderno firmemente nas mãos, ela subiu no palco – andando para a ala direita momentaneamente para ligar as luzes do palco. Felizmente, o piano que estava escondido fora do palco tinha rodas bem engraxadas, então foi relativamente fácil para Rachel rolá-lo para o palco brilhantemente iluminado.

Rachel carregou o banquinho e se sentou, arrumando sua camiseta sobre a barriguinha de grávida. Enquanto ela começava a tocar alguns aquecimentos no piano e cantar junto com cada nota, ela sentiu sua garotinha chutar – ela fez sua própria distinção mental de que a bebezinha estava chutando _contente_ , mas quem podia dizer realmente?

"Calma, Colby," Rachel continuou a tocar o piano com a mão esquerda e gentilmente acariciou a barriga com a direita. E então ela sorriu bobamente. "Sim, eu acho que esse é o nome perfeito pra você."

Ela continuou a tocar escalas e arpejos até que ficasse satisfeita. Então ela abriu o livro dela para a página mais recente escrita. Seu lápis caiu do caderno pro piano e Rachel prontamente apanhou-o e colocou-o atrás da orelha dela. Ela começou do começo da música que ela estava escrevendo, trabalhando na melodia delicada, nota a nota nas teclas. Uma vez que ela tinha passado algumas vezes – com riscos e reescritos entrelinhas – ela começou a música mais uma vez; mas dessa vez ela cantou as letras também.

Enquanto o último acorde tocava, a voz de Rachel desvanecia. Ela tinha cantando a música com todo o coração que ela possuía, e ela estava satisfeita com os resultados. Mesmo assim, ela imediatamente se curvou sobre as teclas em direção ao caderno dela e começou a fazer notas em relação ao último verso...

Aplausos leves ressoaram da plateia e Rachel nervosamente virou no banco para se dirigir a quem quer que estivera escutando ela tocar. "Quem está aí?" Rachel perguntou, cerrando os olhos em direção às fileiras de bancos.

Lentamente, uma figura começou a se materializar e, enquanto os olhos de Rachel se ajustavam a luminosidade, ela reconheceu a forma da pessoa enquanto subia as escadas pro palco.

Rachel sorriu brilhantemente. "Srta. Holiday," ela cumprimentou com um sorriso, virando-se totalmente no banco para longe do piano para olhar a mulher mais velha.

"Olá Rachel," Srta. Holiday disse, sorrindo brilhantemente pra Rachel também à guisa de cumprimento. "Eu estou _muito_ impressionada com essa música que você acabou de cantar. È de alguém que eu talvez conheça?"

Rachel enrubesceu. "Bem, sim – eu a escrevi. Na verdade, pra minha namorada."

Srta. Holiday sorriu conspiratoriamente. "Você vai tocar pra ela?"

"Em breve, eu espero," Rachel disse enquanto concordava lentamente. "Eu quero que seja perfeito." Rachel parou por um momento antes de se virar novamente e pegar o caderno. Ela segurou as páginas com a música aberta na frente do rosto contemplativamente antes de dizer, "Você sabe, eu acho que isso poderia ser apresentado como um ótimo dueto. Você estaria interessada em cantar comigo? Você pode cantar a melodia e eu farei a harmonia com você."

Srta. Holiday sorriu e disse, "Eu pensei que você nunca ia pedir," antes de sentar ao lado de Rachel no banco.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora tocando a música, cantando e harmonizando, Srta. Holiday anunciou que, infelizmente, ela tinha que ir. "Eu te acompanho até o estacionamento, ok?" Rachel concordou, sorriso brilhante firme no rosto.

Logo que elas estavam prestes a empurrar as portas mais próximas do estacionamento, Srta. Holiday parou e colocou a mão no rosto. "Ah, não!" ela disse. "Eu esqueci minha bolsa na sala da Sra. Carlisle." Ela colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Rachel. "Mas não se preocupe, Rachel. Ela vai totalmente _amar_ a música que você escreveu pra ela, ou então meu nome não é Holly Holiday!"

Rachel sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto Srta. Holiday saiu de volta pelo corredor em direção à sala da Sra. Carlisle. Ela empurrou a porta e se encaminhou pro carro dela.

Suas chaves tinham aparentemente caído nos recessos mais profundos e escuros da mochila de Rachel, então ela estava tendo dificuldade pra localizá-las. Ela ainda estava há uns bons metros do carro quando ela viu um movimento no canto do olho. Ela olhou pra cima e ela completamente perdeu as habilidades de respirar, mover ou pensar.

Russell Fabray estava parado logo sobre seu ombro. Ele deve ter vindo atrás dela quando ela saiu do prédio.

E ele estava segurando uma arma na mão dele.

Rachel se virou para encará-lo totalmente, colocando as costas em direção ao carro. Ela continuou a se afastar lentamente, tentando colocar tanta distância quanto possível entre o pai de Quinn e ela mesma.

"Sr. Fabray," Rachel disse. "Você devia colocar isso pra baixo antes que alguém se machuque."

Ele deu outro passo em direção a ela e gritou. " _Pare de se mover!"_ Rachel imediatamente cessou o progresso dela em direção ao carro. Ele deu outro passo antes de parar completamente. "Se alguém está machucando _alguém_ , é _você_ machucando _minha filha_ ," ele disse. "Como você se sente? Hein? Como você se sente sabendo que você está a condenando a uma vida no _**inferno?**_ " Ele estava gesticulando selvagemente com os braços e a arma estava se se movimentando perigosamente.

"Deus é amor," Rachel disse. "E Ele não nos deprecia por amar um ao outro. E você também não deveria."

" _Não_ _ **me**_ _diga o que eu posso e não posso fazer, garota!"_ ele gritou. "Ela é _minha._ E eu não vou deixar você corrompê-la mais."

Ele levantou a arma e apontou tremulamente pra figura de Rachel – pra barriga dela. "Pense sobre o que você está fazendo!" ela gritou, preparando-se pra virar e correr.

"Eu _pensei,_ " ele disse antes de trazer a mão esquerda pra parar a direita dela.

De repente, Rachel ouviu os leves sons de pés correndo, e ela viu a Srta. Holiday correndo da frente da escola diretamente pra Russell Fabray. Ela gritou bem alto, "Oh _diabos_ que não! Não um dos _meus_ alunos!" antes de jogar Russell no chão.

Mas no momento do impacto – quando Holly estava jogando o corpo contra Russell – ele apertou o gatilho.

Rachel gritou e caiu no chão.

Srta. Holiday tinha caído em cima de Russell. Ela forçosamente pressionou os joelhos dela na parte superior dos braços dele, prendendo-o com sucesso no chão. Então ela puxou o braço pra trás e o socou – _com força_ – direto no rosto. Ele apagou na hora.

Movendo-se rapidamente, ela tirou a arma dos dedos dele antes de se levantar e correr em direção à Rachel. Ela jogou a arma do outro lado de Rachel – tão longe quanto possível do homem inconsciente – antes de mexer no bolso dela e pegar o celular dela. Ela ligou pra emergência antes de se inclinar sobre Rachel.

Já havia sangue _por todo lado_. Estava jorrando da garota em ondas. A bala tinha atingido Rachel na coxa. Srta. Holiday não sabia muito sobre anatomia humana, mas ela sabia que a quantidade de sangue que Rachel estava perdendo _não_ era bom.

Srta. Holiday rapidamente disse ao operador da emergência onde ela estava e o que tinha acontecido. O operador informou-a que a ambulância e a polícia estavam a caminho e que ela precisa aplicar tanta pressão quanto possível na ferida de Rachel. Srta. Holiday desligou e jogou o telefone dela pro lado antes de pressionar ambas as mãos na perna de Rachel e inclinou-se sobre a ferida pesadamente.

"Rachel," ela chamou, tentando manter o terror longe da sua voz. "Rachel, querida, você pode me escutar?"

Rachel fechou os punhos ao lado dela. Sua mandíbula estava fortemente cerrada. Ela mal podia pensar o suficiente para se manter consciente, muito menos responder a Srta. Holiday. Tudo que ela podia fazer era gemer de dor – uma dor excruciante.

"Eu sei," Srta. Holiday disse. "Eu sei, me desculpe. Só tente ficar acordada, Rachel. Fique acordada. Escute minha voz. Os paramédicos já estão a caminho. Eles estão a caminho, ok? Eles vão estar aqui logo e eles vão levar você ao hospital e aquele maldito vai apodrecer na cadeia. Eles vão estar aqui em breve, eu prometo."

Rachel tentou concordar. Ela talvez pode ou não ter sido bem sucedida – ela não podia dizer. Seus punhos fechados começaram a se abrir. Srta. Holiday notou com certo alarme que Rachel estava incrivelmente pálida.

"Só mais um pouco, Rachel. Escute," ela disse, ouvindo sirenes à distância. "Esses são eles vindo agora mesmo. Ficará tudo bem."

Rachel piscou – e foi quase impossível forçar os olhos dela a abrirem novamente depois.

"Fique acordada, Rachel!" Srta. Holiday estava gritando agora. "Lembra? Você tem que cantar sua música pra sua garota. Eu sei que ela está animada pra ouvi-la, Rachel. Ela ficará tão orgulhosa de você!"

A ambulância acelerou pra dentro do estacionamento, seguida de perto por dois carros de polícia.

"Rachel," Srta. Holiday disse, sua voz quebrando na primeira sílaba do nome da garota. Uma poça de sangue circulava ambas. Estava umedecendo os joelhos dos jeans dela enquanto ela estava agachada, ainda tentando parar o fluxo de sangue e vida da garota embaixo dela. "Ajuda está aqui, Rachel."

Havia apenas duas palavras quicando dentro da bagunça que era a cabeça de Rachel: _Quinn. Colby._

E então os paramédicos estavam sobre ela e Srta. Holiday estava se movendo pra fora do caminho enquanto dizia a eles exatamente o que tinha acontecido e o corpo de Rachel estava gritando e sua visão estava desvanecendo e seu coração estava doendo.

E então não havia nada.

 _I did my best, it wasn´t much,_

 _I couldn´t feel, so I tried to touch,_

 _I´ve told the truth, I didn´t come to fool you._

 _And even though,_

 _It all went wrong,_

 _I´ll stand before the Lord of Song,_

 _With nothing on my tongue but_ _'Hallelujah_ _."_


	36. Alguns buscarão perdão, outros escaparão

_Rachel deu uma olhadela ao redor confusa. Sua mente estava correndo a cem quilômetros por hora... E ainda assim, estava parada ao mesmo tempo. Havia uma névoa envolvendo o corpo dela – ela não podia ver sequer dois centímetros na frente dela. Tão logo Rachel pensou, 'Eu imagino onde estou,' a névoa mudou e rodopiou e se partiu ao redor dela, empurrando as bordas dela para revelar..._

 _O estádio de futebol?_

 _Rachel levantou as mãos na frente dela. Ela examinou as costas dos dedos dela e então os virou para examinar as palmas dela. Ela tocou o rosto e passou as mãos pelo corpo examinando sua barriguinha de grávida. Ela olhou pra baixo para o que estava vestindo – um simples par de shorts e uma camiseta._

 _Ela olhou pra trás pro estádio ao redor dela. Havia árvores a distância e elas estavam desprovidas de folhas. Ela podia ver os galhos se movendo devido ao vento que não parava._ _ **Tinha**_ _que estar congelado aqui fora – e ainda assim, Rachel não estava._

 _Ela colocou as mãos dela (palmas pra baixo) nas coxas dela. Ela simplesmente sentou as encarando por um momento. O tempo estava passando, ela tinha certeza, mas ela não podia realmente dizer. Seu cabelo caiu sobre o ombro, e ela o empurrou pra trás da orelha._

 _Movimento chamou sua atenção. Ela olhou pra cima e ela viu uma figura de branco correndo em direção a ela. Rachel ficou parada. Enquanto a figura se aproximava, Rachel sentia seu coração voar. Era Quinn – a garota estava vestindo uma camiseta de gola V impressionantemente branca brilhante com um par de jeans azul escuro apertados. Rachel lambeu os lábios._

 _Quinn parou bem na frente da Rachel. As mãos dela estavam nos quadris e um sorriso nos lábios dela e ela estava encarando-a com um olhar de amor e adoração._

 _Rachel queria dizer oi, mas ela se encontrou impossibilitada de falar._

" _As mesas viraram dessa vez, não é mesmo?" Quinn perguntou em forma de enigma._

 _Rachel achou as palavras dela. "As mesas tinham virado?"_

 _Quinn deu risadinhas e passou sobre o pequeno corrimão que estava separando as garotas. Ela colocou as mãos no corrimão atrás dela e inclinou a bunda nela. "Você provavelmente não lembra da última vez que você esteve aqui. Bem," Quinn ponderou. "Tecnicamente não era_ _ **você**_ _, na verdade. Só uma projeção de você no meu subconsciente. Ou algo assim," ela acenou com a mão desfazendo o próprio pensamento._

" _Quinn, você está –"_

" _Louca?" Quinn interveio, sacudindo a cabeça alegre. "Eu pensei a mesma coisa sobre a Rachel Onírica quando eu estava aqui."_

" _Quando você estava aqui?" Rachel perguntou._

" _Depois do meu acidente de carro. E você apareceu aqui." Ela sorriu enquanto relembrava e gesticulava ao redor delas. "Você foi muito doce – mas também muito misteriosa, evasiva,_ _ **esclarecedora**_ _." Quinn enfatizou a última palavra e Rachel foi deixada com um olhar confuso no rosto._

" _Eu acho que a próxima pergunta racional é, onde é_ _ **aqui**_ _?"_

 _O corpo de Quinn se chacoalhou com a risada dela. Rachel pensou que era adorável. Até que ela percebeu que Quinn estava rindo_ _ **dela**_ _– então Rachel só ficou com um olhar duro no rosto, bronqueando a namorada dela. "Isso era o que eu também queria saber." Quinn parou de rir e ao invés disso só sorriu pra Rachel. "Novamente, você foi bem misteriosa. A resposta simples é – eu não tenho a menor ideia."_

" _Então nós não estamos no estádio de futebol da escola?" Rachel perguntou._

 _Quinn colocou o dedo dela nos lábios, levantando as sobrancelhas em um gesto contemplativo de brincadeira. "Hmmm," ela disse. "Você poderia dizer isso. Você poderia dizer também que nos estamos no chão do palco do auditório."_

" _Mas Quinn," Rachel começou. "Isso seria –"_

 _E então elas estavam no chão do palco do auditório._

" _Idiota?" Quinn perguntou. "Eu sei, né?"_

 _Rachel suspirou, um franzir pensativo começando a se formar nos lábios dela. Isso era completamente confuso. Isso era uma experiência extracorpórea? Ou ela estava simplesmente morta, com sua mente pregando pegadinhas cruéis e não usuais nela?_

 _Ao invés de vocalizar as preocupações dela sobre sua iminente morte (a não ser que já tivesse ocorrido – se fosse o caso, isso realmente importaria?", Rachel disse, "Então o que eu te disse quando você esteve aqui antes?"_

 _Quinn sorriu e foi um gesto tão lindo e inocente que o coração de Rachel quase inchou até explodir. Ela se inclinou pra frente para acariciar o rosto de Quinn – mas esta imediatamente começou a desaparecer. Instantaneamente, a mão dela voltou ao colo dela._

" _Bem," Quinn disse. "Primeiro de tudo, você me disse que era uma chatice total que nós não pudéssemos nos tocar aqui,"_

" _Eu não disse, 'chatice,'" Rachel se defendeu com um bufo e um cruzar de braços._

" _Oh, sim, sim você disse. E então você disse, 'Acredite em mim, eu realmente queria tocar você, também. Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam aqui.' E isso levou a discussão sobre o que exatamente 'aqui' é. E agora, aqui estamos nós."_

 _Rachel colocou o cotovelo no joelho e o queixo na mão dela. "Entendo," ela disse. Apesar do que ela realmente não entendia. "O que mais eu disse?"_

" _Você disse que eu ficaria bem, que eu iria acordar em breve,' Quinn respondeu. Rachel sentiu como se ela devesse estar chorando, mas ela não estava. "Você basicamente me disse que a Rachel fora dessa realidade – a Rachel no mundo real – era alguém que eu_ _ **podia**_ _tocar. E abraçar. E beijar. E_ _ **estar**_ _junto. E você me disse para não perder mais tempo. E então você correu para fora do palco."_

 _Rachel sorriu. "Eu sempre tendo a dizer as coisas certas." Ela parou momentaneamente, contemplando as palavras de Quinn. "Você disse que eu disse a você quando você iria acordar."_

 _O sorriso de Quinn desvaneceu. Ela concordou._

" _ **Você**_ _irá me dizer quando_ _ **eu**_ _irei acordar?" Rachel perguntou._

 _Quinn estava silenciosa em resposta, abaixando a cabeça dela e evitando o olhar de Rachel._

" _Quinn," Rachel perguntou – sua voz era autoritária mas ainda amorosa. "Você pode me dizer. Quanto tempo?"_

 _Quinn olhou pra cima com uma tentativa corajosa e valente de um sorriso no rosto. "Quanto tempo leve, quanto tempo você esteja aqui – eu prometo que não te deixarei sozinha."_

* * *

A mão de Shelby tremeu quando ela abaixou o celular do rosto dela. Ela tinha ficado surpresa quando o número piscou na tela dela – um DDD de Lima seguido por um número que ela não reconhecia. E então a voz de Will Schuester – o homem que ela tinha beijado no sofá dele antes de descobrir que ele era _casado_ , o diretor do clube do coral da _filha_ dela – soou em seus ouvidos e ela quase entrou em pânico quando ela ouviu as palavras ' _Rachel' 'ferimento à mala'_ e _'ainda em cirurgia'_ ressoaram pelos tímpanos dela.

Ela estava confusa, assustada e incerta. Ela tremulamente ficou de pé e começou a se mover sem direção no apartamento dela. Ela pegou o pote de café e olhou dentro dele. Vazio. Sentando-se de volta, ela foi em direção à pia dela e olhou pros pratos sujos. Eles podiam esperar. Decidindo-se, ela agarrou o casaco do cabide perto da porta, agarrou suas chaves e foi em direção ao carro dela.

* * *

"Eu posso conseguir um pouco de gelo pro meu rosto?" Russell perguntou ao oficial que tinha acabado de passar pela cela de detenção dele.

"Vai se foder," o oficial respondeu.

Russell bufou e se inclinou de volta na parede antes de virar a cabeça pro lado e cuspiu um monte de sangue.

* * *

Depois que as três Cheerios tinham partido do ônibus fretado, Sue fez o motorista ir até a escola onde o resto das garotas foram deixadas.

Elas todas tinham encarado solenemente no concreto sujo de sangue e a fita da polícia.

Sue então fez uma prisão por cidadã da Judy Fabray e a escoltou pessoalmente até o fórum.

* * *

A sala de espera do Hospital Geral de Lima estava depressiva e sombria. Toda a equipe do Novas Direções estava ali – junto com os avôs de Rachel (os pais de Brendon) e o Sr. Schuester. Enquanto todos que estavam sentados na sala de espera estavam nervosos, Quinn Fabray estava completamente alheia a tudo.

Literalmente, ela estava sentada sozinha no canto. Brittany e Santana trocavam turnos tentando confortá-la – para reassegurá-la e prometer a ela que tudo ficaria bem. _Mesmo que,_ Quinn pensou com tristeza, _elas não pudessem prometer isso. Nem por um segundo_. Mas as garotas precisam de alimentos e tinham saído para a cafeteria do hospital para achar algo pra comer, prometendo trazer algo para Quinn, perguntando a ela o que ela desejava comer. ' _Não se incomode,'_ ela tinha respondido. ' _Eu não poderia comer agora, nem se eu quisesse.'_

Quinn estava apaixonada por Rachel Berry – _ela_ sabia disso, todos na _escola_ sabiam disso, agora (obviamente) os _pais_ dela sabiam disso. Quinn não podia negar o fato com uma única fibra do ser dela, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Tinha se tornado uma parte inerente de _quem ela era,_ e não havia como mudar isso. O pai dela – ela ainda estava o chamando de ' _pai_ ' porque ela não tinha criado outro termo mais apropriado ainda – tinha _atirado_ em Rachel e Brendon. Ele tinha _atirado neles_ a _sangue frio._ Quinn não precisava ouvir as razões ou motivos por trás das ações dele.

Ele estava morto pra ela agora.

E, sim – Quinn acreditava com todo o seu coração que isso era culpa dela. Mas ela também sabia que a culpa era pra ser dividida com o homem insano, sob cujo teto ela tinha vivido por dezesseis anos da vida dela (sim, isso era apropriado). Nenhuma pessoa sã, nenhum homem de Deus, nenhum _pai_ faria o que Russell Fabray tinha feito. E enquanto Quinn sabia que era por causa do amor dela por Rachel que a garota estava atualmente em uma mesa de operação lutando pela vida, ela também sabia que ela não era responsável pelas ações de Russell.

Então ela sentou. E ela esperou.

E ela orou. E na primeira vez que Marcus tinha ido até a sala de espera (nesse momento, já fazia algumas horas), Quinn tinha imediatamente pulado da sua cadeira e corrido pros braços dele. Ele tinha a abraçado, e Quinn tinha sentido um alívio tremendo. Mas esse alívio foi extinto tão rapidamente quanto tinha aparecido com as palavras dele. ' _A condição de Brendon é menos séria do que a de Rachel. A bala evitou qualquer artéria mais importante. Ele ainda está em cirurgia, mas o resultado é promissor. Eu estou no time trabalhando em Rachel agora mesmo... Ela,'_ a voz dele tinha ficado embargada e Quinn tinha apertado o braço dele embaixo da mão dela. ' _Ela perdeu_ _ **muito**_ _sangue. A bala a atingiu em uma área cheia de vasos sanguíneos e conexões musculares complexas. Ela só está na sala de cirurgia há uma hora mais ou menos, mas vai ser uma noite longa.'_ Ele tinha suspirado profundamente e acariciado a bochecha de Quinn. ' _E muito estresse desnecessário foi posto sobre o bebê. Apenas continue forte, eu prometo que você será a primeira a saber algo enquanto a noite progrida.'_

Ele tinha ido embora e Quinn tinha encostado na parede mais próxima e imediatamente caiu aos prantos. Brittany tinha rapidamente agarrado Quinn em um abraço quente, murmurando palavras de conforto no ouvido dela, mas sem sucesso.

Até que Rachel estivesse a salvo fora da sala de operação e estável – até lá, Quinn estaria pensando, orando e esperando contra todas as possibilidades e segurando suas lágrimas. Porque Rachel tinha que sair dessa.

Ela só precisava sair dessa.

* * *

" _Descreva seu dia perfeito," Rachel perguntou. As garotas estavam deitadas lado a lado de costas, ainda no chão do auditório._

" _Isso é fácil demais," Quinn respondeu, virando a cabeça pra direita para olhar pra Rachel._

 _Rachel virou para olhar para Quinn também. "Então você não deve ter nenhum problema em responder." Ela piscou._

" _Eu teria que dizer," Quinn parou enquanto contemplava sua resposta. "25 de abril." Rachel olhou pra ela confusa, preparada para abrir a boca e questionar a resposta de Quinn, mas então Quinn continuou. "Porque não é tão quente, nem tão frio – tudo que você precisa é de um casaco leve."_

 _Quinn sorriu pra Rachel, mas a outra garota estava suspirando e virando-se de volta para encarar o teto. "Você não está me enganando, Quinn. Eu lembro de ver esse filme com você."_

 _Quinn riu levemente para si mesma antes de virar os olhos pra cima também. "Ok, eu serei séria."_

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Marcus tinha dado à Quinn a primeira atualização sobre a condição de Rachel – antes de imediatamente voltar logo pra cirurgia – uma mulher de cabelo escuro entrou pra sala de espera. Ela olhou ao redor, parecendo um pouco perdida, antes de visualizar Sr. Schuester e fez uma linha reta até ele. Quinn cerrou os olhos. Aquele cabelo, aquela estrutura óssea – era tudo muito estranhamente familiar.

Quando Sr. Schuester viu a mulher se aproximando dele, ele pulou e disse, "Shelby!" e Quinn soube. Ela soube quem era essa mulher e ela estava bem longe de estar satisfeita.

Entretanto, Quinn não fez nada sobre, imediatamente. Não teria sido sábio se aproximar da mãe de Rachel pela primeira vez com uma vingança descabida em mente.

Então ela esperou. E ela esperou.

* * *

"Shelby!" Will a cumprimentou. Shelby instantaneamente agarrou a mão dele e insistiu que ele contasse tudo que ele sabia pra ela. Will a informou da situação – que o pai de Rachel tinha sido baleado e estava em cirurgia, mas que as coisas pareciam que iam ficar bem com ele; e que Rachel também ainda estava em cirurgia, mas que as coisas ainda estavam incertas. Ela tinha perdido muito sangue, ele dissera. Era uma operação muito delicada, ele disse. Poderia passar horas, ele disse.

Tremendo, Shelby se sentara numa cadeira vazia, tirando o casaco e o depositando no assento ao lado dela. Ela estava tentando processar tudo, ela realmente estava. Mas tudo que ela podia pensar era, _Ela nunca sequer ligara pra mim._ Certamente Rachel tinha lido a carta – certamente a filha dela tinha percebido que ela queria passar pelo limite de dezesseis anos que tinha as separado – certamente que Rachel iria naturalmente querer fazer o mesmo.

Certo?

Mas Rachel não tinha ligado. E Shelby tinha esperado. E agora Rachel estava machucada – ela estava machucada e as coisas estavam assustadoras agora, e Shelby não podia fazer nada. Ela se sentia mais inútil do que ela talvez já se sentira em toda a vida dela. Ela tinha controle quando ela dera Rachel aos homens Berry. E no final das contas, fora escolha dela fazer o que fizera. Mas agora? Ela não podia controlar esse sentimento de inutilidade. Não havia nada que ela podia fazer.

Ou talvez... Talvez _houvesse_ algo que ela pudesse fazer.

* * *

 _As garotas estavam agora sentadas num banco de parque. Não havia outras pessoas ao redor, mas atrás delas estava o céu noturno de Nova York. Na frente delas, um brinquedo._

" _Eu escolhi um nome," Rachel disse baixo. Sua mão esquerda estava no banco entre ela e sua namorada. A mão de Quinn estava há menos de um centímetro longe da dela. O ar entre os dedos dela tremeu._

" _Conte-me." Não era uma imposição, realmente. Só uma declaração. Quinn sabia que Rachel contaria a ela no final._

 _Rachel sorriu e deu uma olhada pro colo antes de virar a cabeça e olhar pra Quinn com o canto do olho. "Colby," Rachel disse, preparada para julgar a reação de Quinn._

 _Os olhos de Quinn lentamente se fecharam e ela respirou profundamente antes de morder o lábio dela. Ela exalou lentamente pelo nariz antes de se virar completamente para olhar Rachel. "Lindo," ela disse._

 _Rachel sorriu – ela queria se inclinar pra frente e beijar Quinn, mas as limitações desse lugar não dariam essa chance a ela. Então ela se conformou em sorrir. "Eu pensei assim, também."_

 _Quinn jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu, e Rachel pensou que nunca tinha visto nada mais perfeito. "E esse sempre foi meu tipo preferido de queijo," Quinn disse com toda a seriedade. Rachel bufou._

* * *

Os olhos de Quinn se cerraram mais ainda (se é que isso era possível) enquanto ela via Shelby se esticar e pegar o casaco dela antes de se levantar e se afastar do Sr. Schuester. Imediatamente, ela se levantou pra segui-la.

Quando Shelby virava a esquina, Quinn a alcançou. Ela se esticou e segurou o braço da mulher mais velha para pará-la. Shelby se virou e absorveu a aparição de Quinn, reconhecendo a garota como aquela que tinha beijado sua filha nas Seccionais.

"Posso lhe ajudar?" ela perguntou.

"Onde você está indo?" Quinn respondeu com sua própria pergunta.

"Só ao banheiro," Shelby respondeu depois de uma breve hesitação.

"Você precisa do seu casaco pra fazer isso?" Shelby abriu e fechou a boca, incerta de como responder. "Por que você está fugindo?" Quinn perguntou, agora furiosa que Shelby tinha sido incapaz de refutá-la quando Quinn a pegou no ato. Quando Shelby não respondeu, Quinn deu uma resposta por ela. "Você está com medo."

"Eu realmente quero que isso funcione," Shelby disse, lágrimas preenchendo os olhos. "Mas é tarde demais pra nós. Qualquer coisa que eu compartilhe com Rachel agora será confuso demais pra ela. Eu sou só a mãe biológica dela – eu não sou a _mãe_ dela." Ela se virou e começou a ir embora.

"Você está dizendo adeus antes de sequer dar uma chance a ela de dizer olá," Quinn dirigiu o comentário em direção às costas de Shelby. A mulher parou o passo momentaneamente, a cabeça ligeiramente caída pro lado – mas no fim, ela se afastou.

Quinn andou de volta pra cadeira dela.

E ela sentou. E ela esperou.

* * *

" _Eu amo seu sorriso," Rachel disse._

" _Eu amo sua voz," Quinn disse._

 _A brisa do oceano assoprou o cabelo de Rachel para o rosto dela – mesmo que ela não pudesse_ _ **de fato**_ _sentir o vento. Os sons calmantes das ondas quebrando na praia ressoaram nos ouvidos dela._

" _Eu amo seus olhos."_

" _Eu amo seu cabelo."_

 _Rachel passou o dedo pela areia na frente de onde ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas. Quinn estava sentada na frente dela, imitando a posição dela. Elas estavam jogando jogo da velha. Era um empate._

" _Eu amo suas mãos," Rachel disse baixo._

" _Eu amo sua bunda."_

 _Rachel engasgou. "Quinn!"_

" _É verdade," Quinn deu risadinhas._

" _Certo," Rachel bufou, continuando o jogo delas. "Eu amo suas pernas."_

" _Eu amo_ _ **suas**_ _pernas," Quinn disse. "Mas sério, para alguém tão pequeno, suas pernas são_ _ **realmente**_ _longas."_

 _Dessa vez, Rachel que deu risadinhas. "Eu amo sua inteligência."_

" _Eu amo seu coração."_

 _Ambas ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. "É seu, você sabe," Rachel disse._

 _Quinn sorriu. "Eu sei."_

* * *

Holly Holiday tinha ficado presa na delegacia por muitas horas. Tinha sido pedido dela que desse sua declaração sobre os eventos que tomaram lugar na escola – o que ela ficou feliz em fazer, claro – mas ela agora estava ansiosa para ir até o hospital e checar Rachel. Ela tinha sabido pela polícia que o pai de Rachel também tinha sido baleado. Era uma tragédia – ou, bem, tinha potencial para ser verdadeiramente trágico. Ela esperava que Rachel e o pai estivessem bem.

Ela encostou em um espaço de estacionamento vazio num lugar perto da entrada leste do hospital. Quando ela estava saindo do carro, ela percebeu que havia uma mulher sentada no carro ao lado do dela. Ela estava chorando – mas não estava se movendo. As lágrimas estavam simplesmente fluindo livremente pelas bochechas dela, não sendo impedidas por uma mão ou um lenço.

Só levou uma fração de segundo para que Holly se resolvesse. Ela bateu na janela da mulher. Assustada, a mulher olhou pra ela antes de descer a janela. "Sim?" ela perguntou.

"Oi," Holly respondeu. "Eu não pude deixar de notar que algo parecia errado. Você está bem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, não realmente. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso agora."

"Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar. Há sempre _algo_ que você pode fazer," Holly disse.

"Diga isso à minha filha – cuja vida está por um fio em uma mesa de operação."

Holly estava surpresa por ouvir que essa mulher era assumidamente a mãe de Rachel, mas ela não demonstrou. Ela sabia que Rachel tinha dois pais gays – de fato, ela tinha se inscrito pra ser a barriga de aluguel deles. Ela não estava magoada por não ter sido escolhida – de jeito nenhum. Ela sabia que isso era uma grande decisão, não algo que devia ser levado a toa, certamente. Mas havia algo fascinante sobre ver a mulher que eles _tinham_ escolhido sentada aqui fora desse jeito – parecendo tão terrivelmente _perdida_ que Holly podia praticamente sentir irradiando pelo espaço entre elas.

"Vamos fazer assim," Holly disse. "Eu acho que você e eu sabemos que precisamos estar naquele hospital agora – apoiando sua filha, quer ela esteja consciente para saber ou não. Mas você parece que podia usar uma bebida. Que tal eu levar você pra tomar um café aqui perto? E então nós voltaremos tão logo pudermos."

"Eles disseram que pode levar horas," Shelby respondeu suavemente.

"Então nós tomaremos dois cafés. E nós podemos trazer café de volta pra qualquer um que esteja esperando pela sua filha. Isso parece bom?"

Ainda parecendo muito como um cachorrinho perdido, Shelby simplesmente respondeu, "Meu nome é Shelby."

Holly enfiou a mão dela na janela aberta. "Holly Holiday. Prazer em conhecê-la."

Shelby sacudiu a mão oferecida e mordeu o lábio. "Você se importaria muito de dirigir? Eu não estou certa se posso agora."

Sorrindo docemente na janela aberta, Holly concordou. "Eu pensei que você nunca ia pedir."

* * *

Uma hora e meia depois, Holly e Shelby entraram na sala de espera com duas dúzias de cafés de vários tipos e sabores. As sobrancelhas de Quinn subiram ferozmente e quando os olhos de Shelby conectaram com os dela, ela apenas deu com a cabeça. Shelby concordou de volta.

E ainda eles sentaram. E ainda eles esperaram.

A noite tinha caído com força antes de Marcus aparecer na sala de espera. Muitas pessoas ao redor da sala se levantaram, mas Marcus imediatamente foi pros pais de Brendon.

"Ele vai ficar bem," ele disse enquanto segurava a mão da sogra firmemente nas dele. "Ele está se recuperando agora. Em uma hora mais ou menos, você pode ir checá-lo." Ele parou e abaixou a cabeça. "Ele não sabe nada sobre Rachel ainda. Então nós não podemos jogar isso sobre ele agora." A mulher concordou solenemente, a mão do marido apertando o ombro dela amorosamente.

Marcus se levantou e se aproximou depois de Quinn. Os outros membros do clube do coral – mais o Sr. Schuester, Shelby (cuja presença Marcus não se deu conta), e Holly – todos escutaram atentamente enquanto ele conversava com a loira. "Ela ainda está em cirurgia. Mas acreditamos que conseguimos reparar noventa por cento do dano. Haverá pelo menos mais uma cirurgia depois dessa, mas ela está estável. Eles estão terminando agora. O bebê está bem, mas o médico de Rachel está fazendo alguns testes extras pra ficar bem seguro." Quinn estava chorando silenciosamente agora, apertando a mão de Marcus na dela. "Não vai ser fácil, e nós não estamos certo que tipo de dano permanente Rachel terá que lidar." Quinn fechou bem os olhos, tentando imaginar Rachel incapaz de dançar pelo palco da Broadway. "Eu deixarei você saber mais quando eu puder."

Ele deixou a mão dela cair e se preparou pra ir embora, mas Quinn rapidamente se jogou nos braços dele, envolvendo os próprios no pescoço dele e apertando com tudo que ela podia. "Você é tão corajoso," ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. "E você tem sido tão forte pra ambos." Nesse momento, Marcus estava a abraçando de volta. "Você é como um pai pra mim, e eu não posso agradecer o suficiente por isso."

Afastando-se, Quinn percebeu lágrimas marejando os olhos de Marcus também. Ele concordou uma vez – o silêncio dele e seu olhar penetrante eram o suficiente para dizer à Quinn que ele estava muito tocado, além das palavras – antes de se virar e ir em direção à sala de operação. Ele enxugou os olhos quando virou no corredor.

Quando Quinn se virou, Santana e Brttany estavam há alguns centímetros atrás dela. Ela deu um passo à frente e abriu os braços, e ambas imediatamente agarram em um abraço feroz de apoio e amor. "Ela vai sair dessa," Quinn sussurrou fervorosamente no cabelo de Brittany. "Ela vai sair dessa."

Mas ainda assim... Eles sentaram. E eles esperaram.

* * *

 _Rachel bocejou. E então ela piscou e se achou e à Quinn no quarto dela. Parada no meio do lugar, Rachel de uma olhada ao redor._

" _Por que nós estamos aqui?" ela perguntou._

 _Quinn sorriu e disse, "Nós estamos ficando sem tempo." Os olhos de Rachel correram pros de Quinn, a pergunta não feita bem ali pairando. "Sim, você acordará em breve. E o eu que está lá fora? Ela estará esperando por você quando você o fizer." O sorriso de Rachel poderia ter iluminado a noite. "Eu não posso mentir e dizer a você que será fácil –" o sorriso de Rachel vacilou "– mas ela não vai sair do seu lado. Você entendeu?"_

" _Sim," Rachel respondeu._

" _Hora de descansar," Quinn disse, apontando pra cama de Rachel. Esta se moveu pra frente, puxando as cobertas e preparando para deslizar pra debaixo. Ela olhou de volta pra onde Quinn estivera parada antes, mas a garota tinha ido embora. Os olhos de Rachel flutuaram instantaneamente pra a porta – Quinn estava parada dentro da moldura da porta aberta, sua mão na maçaneta, pronta pra fechá-la atrás dela. Rachel abriu a boca para falar. "Esse é um adeus pra nós, Rach. Mas isso não é o fim. Nem de perto."_

 _Enquanto a porta fechava, Rachel sentia calma. Ela sorriu. Entrando debaixo dos lençóis, ela sentiu a escuridão envolver a visão dela. Ela fechou os olhos e caiu num descanso pacífico._


	37. Você será a âncora

_Quinn está parada na frente da igreja. Ela está nervosamente esfregando as mãos nas costas dela, imaginando porque as palmas delas decidiram ficar suadas logo_ _ **nesse dia**_ _, de todos os dias._

 _Uma música linda no piano estava ecoando por todo o lugar ao redor dela. Seus amigos estavam sentados nos bancos, conversando entre eles enquanto Quinn estava parada sozinha, nervosamente se mexendo e balançando de um pé pro outro em uma dança ansiosa de antecipação. De repente, uma voz suave fala atrás dela._

" _Você parece terrivelmente nervosa, Q."_

 _Quinn virou a cabeça ligeiramente sobre o ombro para olhar pra convidada dela. "Santana," ela suspirou, virando totalmente para encarar uma das suas melhores amigas no mundo inteiro._

 _Santana deu um sorriso brilhante pra ela. O rosto dela estava suave e lindo, sua maquiagem estava leve, e o cabelo dela estava delicadamente emoldurando o rosto dela. Ela estava o perfeito Padrinho. "Ei," Santana disse, o cenho cerrando um pouco quando ela viu que os olhos de Quinn estavam ficando marejadas. "O que está errado, querida? Você esteve esperando por esse dia por tanto tempo."_

 _Quinn mordeu o lábio e concordou, tentando suprimir sua reação super emocional. "Eu sei, eu sei. Você está absolutamente certa. Eu estou excitada," ela sorriu, seus dentes mostrando-se brilhantes em um sorriso – um sorriso que continha seu excitamento verdadeiro, escondido por baixo da antecipação nervosa dela._

 _Santana riu. "Eu sei que você está excitada, Q. Ela estará aqui logo. Eu vou checar novamente com Brittany pra ver o que está acontecendo, ok?"_

 _Quinn simplesmente concordou em resposta, esticando a mão e agarrando a mão de Santana brevemente na dela – e aliviando-se no leve aperto de segurança que a outra garota deu pra ela – antes que Santana se movesse pelo corredor e passou pelas portas largas na entrada do cômodo. O som da porta se fechando finalmente quebrou o olhar de Quinn – ela piscou e virou ao redor pra olhar pra todos reunidos no lado dela na igreja._

 _E de repente, o pai dela estava parado logo na frente dela._

" _Papai," Quinn disse, sorrindo timidamente._

" _Minha Quinnie," ele disse com um sorriso amoroso e orgulhoso no rosto. "Um dia tão importante pra você."_

 _Quinn enrubesceu e abaixou a cabeça pro peito. "É," ela disse. "É, realmente é." Olhando de volta pro pai dela, ela sorriu._

" _Eu amo você," Russell disse. "E eu farei qualquer coisa pra te fazer feliz."_

" _Eu sei, Papai. Foi isso que você disse desde que eu era uma garotinha."_

 _E então as portas na entrada da igreja se abriram. O piano parou de tocar sua melodia leve e tocante e ao invés disso mudou para o som apropriado para as damas de honra andar pelo corredor. Colby jogou pétalas de rosa na frente dela enquanto se aproximava de Quinn no altar – sorrindo brilhantemente durante todo o tempo – acompanhada por um garotinho fofo carregando as alianças. Quinn beijou Colby levemente na testa enquanto a garota parou ansiosa ao lado dela. Quinn sorriu pra Tina e Artie enquanto eles se encaminhavam pro altar. Eles foram seguidos por Kurt e Mercedes. E então lá estava Brittany, a mão dela ligeiramente apertando o cotovelo de Santana._

 _O piano parou inteiramente antes da marcha nupcial começar. Todo mundo se levantou. Quinn sentiu o coração parar._

 _Rachel virou o corredor, cada uma das mãos dela agarrando os braços dos pais dela, cada uma na lateral dela. O coração dela voltou a bater, correndo a cem quilômetros por hora._

 _Quando Rachel chegava mais perto, os olhos dela focaram nos de Quinn. A morena sorriu brilhantemente – com todo seu rosto, com todo seu coração e todo o seu_ _ **ser**_ _– e Quinn retornou seu sorriso, tão brilhante quanto. Ela se sentia quebrando pela pura beleza andando pela nave em direção a ela. Ela tinha conseguido não chorar – até agora._

 _De repente, Russell estava parando diretamente por trás do ombro dela. Ele estava sussurrando no ouvido dela e era uma voz que sacudiu até o mais íntimo de Quinn. Era fria, dura e maliciosa. Era malvada. "Eu farei o que for necessário para salvar sua alma."_

 _E antes que Quinn pudesse sequer se virar para olhar o pai nos olhos, ele passou por ela e levantou uma arma. Ele estava apontando-a para a namorada de Quinn, a noiva dela, sua futura esposa._

 _Quinn teve tempo para registrar a expressão chocada no rosto de Rachel antes do tiro soar._

 _Correndo pelo corredor, Quinn quase tropeçou nos saltos. Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado de Rachel. Sangue estava florescendo contra o tecido branco do vestido elegantemente impressionante de Rachel. O corpete agora parecia como se tivesse sido tingido de vinho propositalmente. Mas era o sangue de Rachel – era a vida de Rachel – umedecendo-o e manchando-o._

 _E então as mãos de Quinn estavam gentilmente acariciando o rosto de Rachel. E ela estava dizendo à esta pra continuar forte, aguentar, não desistir, não deixá-la. Colby correu e tocou o cabelo de Rachel, confusão brilhando fortemente nos olhos dela enquanto encarava o rosto de Quinn._

 _Os olhos de Rachel flutuaram pra abrir – uma ação que iria normalmente fazer Quinn morrer de amores ao invés disso a fez chorar – e ela tentou segurar uma das mãos de Quinn com uma das dela. Quinn agarrou a mão à procura de Rachel e a colocou na bochecha. "Rachel," ela arfou. "Baby," ela disse. "Apenas aguente."_

" _Eu estou aguentando," Rachel engasgou._

" _Continue aguentando," Quinn disse._

" _Estou tentando," Rachel respirou._

 _E então ela piscou uma vez, duas – os seus olhos não abriram novamente. E Quinn gritou._

* * *

Quinn acordou numa cadeira desconfortável de hospital – o sentimento chocante de _cair_ tinha acordado-a. Ela relembrou do sonho em uma claridade vívida naqueles momentos logo depois do pesadelo – aqueles momentos nos quais ela se achou segurando os braços da cadeira, tentando acalmar seu batimento cardíaco errático e controlar sua respiração descontrolada. Mas enquanto o ponteiro dos segundos do outro lado dela continuava a bater, rodando e rodando, ela viu que já estava caindo.

 _Deixe esvanecer,_ ela pensou. _Só deixe esvanecer..._

Era tarde da noite – _não_ , Quinn mentalmente se corrigiu, cerrando os olhos novamente pro relógio. _É bem de manhã nesse momento._ Ela estava sozinha no quarto de hospital de Rachel. Era um quarto privado, um para o qual Rachel tinha sido movida depois das suas duas horas obrigatórias na ala de recuperação do hospital. Ela estava estável, eles tinham dito. Marcus tinha batido amorosamente no ombro de Quinn, apertando-o uma vez. Ele tinha estado ali, nesse quarto, antes de Quinn ter dormido. _Mas,_ Quinn notou enquanto olhava pro relógio, _isso foi há horas_. Ela ficou de pé, alongando os braços acima da cabeça, antes de colocar as mãos por trás dela e puxou a cadeira pra mais perto da cama de Rachel.

Ela voltou a se sentar na cadeira, encarando a namorada. A pele de Rachel estava pálida. Suas mãozinhas estavam descansando em cima do cobertor que estava a cobrindo. Quinn imaginou se ela estava confortável. Seu cabelo estava espalhado no travesseiro embaixo da cabeça dela. Quinn viu uma mecha perdida balançando na bochecha de Rachel – ela a colocou pra trás com os dedos, com medo de que estivesse fazendo cócegas na outra garota, mesmo no sono dela. Ela apenas parecia tão frágil e _pequena._

Quinn à força tirou os olhos pra longe do rosto de Rachel. Ela esticou as duas mãos e reverentemente apertou uma mão de Rachel nas dela. Ela beijou cada uma das juntas de Rachel, passando os lábios dela contra cada centímetro de pele que ela podia.

Ela não sabia que estava chorando até que as lágrimas estavam despencando sobre a cama de hospital embaixo dela.

Um dos dedos de Rachel se mexeram por debaixo dos de Quinn e os olhos dela imediatamente foram pro rosto de Rachel. "Rach?" ela sussurrou baixo. Ela foi recebida com um leve apertar de sua mão, um movimento de centímetros da cabeça de Rachel. "Baby?" Quinn perguntou novamente.

Os lábios de Rachel se partiram ligeiramente, um gemido de dor escapando da garganta dela. Quando a consciência começou a passar por ela, foi seguida de perto por lances indiscutíveis de dor de algum lugar embaixo da cintura dela. Ela sentia como se estivesse em chamas quando ela se tornava mais e mais ciente dos seus sentidos. Mas enquanto ela se tornava mais consciente, ela também percebia que ela não estava sozinha.

Quinn quase chorou de alívio quando ela sentiu o propósito sem erro dos dedos dela ao lado de Rachel. Bem, ela _chorou –_ não havia nada de _quase_. "Rach," Quinn tentou abafar a voz dela para que não assustasse a namorada. "Ai meu Deus, eu estou tão contente que você está acordada."

Rachel abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando livrar da sua garganta daquela secura. "Chegando lá," ela disse com a voz quase inaudível.

Imediatamente, Quinn soltou a mão de Rachel e correu pro outro lado da cama, colocando água gelada num pequeno copo de plástico. _Espero que ela não note que é plástico,_ Quinn pensou. _Ela vai ficar absolutamente petrificada._

"Aqui está um pouco dágua," Quinn disse. "Você pode beber?"

Rachel concordou ligeiramente com a cabeça. Quinn se inclinou pra frente, colocando uma mão gentilmente por trás da cabeça de Rachel e pressionou o copo levemente nos lábios da garota. Rachel bebericou a água oferecida, aproveitando o geladinho calmante enquanto deslizava pela garganta. Enquanto Quinn abaixava o copo meio vazio de volta à mesinha de cabeceira, Rachel deixou sair um suspiro. Ela engoliu algumas vezes enquanto Quinn andava de volta à cadeira dela do outro lado da cama, sentando e agarrando a mão de Rachel novamente.

Finalmente, Rachel falou – e sua voz estava quase tão clara quanto no outro dia. "Eu não acredito que você me deixou beber de um copo de plástico," ela disse. Quinn mordeu o lábio, tentando controlar a gargalhada que seria cheia de alívio e permeada de tristeza. "Aquele copo não é biodegradável, sabe. Estará por aí bem depois de você e eu partimos."

Quinn ficou de pé e se inclinou sobre o corrimão, colocando um suave e duradouro beijo na testa de Rachel. Ela acariciou a bochecha de Rachel com a palma. "O que vai ser daqui a muito tempo," Quinn disse. "Oi," ela adicionou, um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Afastando-se, Quinn olhou dentro das impressionantes piscinas de chocolate que eram os olhos de Rachel – ela não tinha percebido o quanto tinha sentido falta daqueles olhos. "Oi de volta," Rachel respondeu. "Por que você está chorando?"

"Eu estou?" Quinn enxugou as bochechas, olhando pras pontas dos dedos molhadas. "Eu estou..."

"Sim," Rachel disse. "Você está. E eu apreciaria muito se você ficasse menos triste."

"Rach..." Quinn disse, sem conseguir vocalizar seus pensamentos. _Você quase morreu!_ Ela queria gritar. _Você quase se esvaiu em sangue no estacionamento da nossa escola! Você esteve em cirurgia por_ _ **horas!**_ _Meu_ _ **pai**_ _fez isso com você... Meu pai!_ Mas ela não disse isso. Ela não disse nada disso. Ela não podia.

Mas Rachel sempre fora especial. Rachel sempre tivera uma habilidade de olhar nos olhos de Quinn e separar os pensamentos desta. Era clichê. E algumas vezes era chato. E ela o fez agora e Quinn queria fugir. Mas, claro, ela não podia fazer isso – não realmente.

"Quinn, não é sua culpa."

Quinn não respondeu. Ela só abaixou a cabeça pro peito, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos.

"Quinn," Rachel reiterou. "Não é sua culpa." Uma ênfase em cada palavra.

Quinn concordou mas ainda se recusava a abaixar a mão dela. Rachel tentou alcançá-la com a mão, se inclinando ligeiramente pra frente no processo. Essa ação resultou nela gritando de dor e derrubando as mãos – agora presas em punhos – de volta às laterais dela.

"Ai Jesus," Rachel disse entre dentes fortemente cerrados. Ela gemeu quando a dor que tinha inicialmente crescido e então esvanecido quando sua consciência apareceu agora a atacava seus sentidos novamente com força total.

Quinn imediatamente se sentiu culpada, se inclinando pra pressionar o botão para chamar as enfermeiras e desejando que Marcus estivesse aqui para ajudar Rachel. Depois que o botão tinha sido pressionado, Quinn segurou o rosto de Rachel nas mãos, sussurrando coisas doces no ouvido dela, tentando ajudá-la a superar a dor que ela tinha experimentado enquanto tentava mover sem saber seu membro severamente danificado.

Finalmente – depois que a enfermeira tinha vindo e dado à Rachel uma dose de analgésico – Rachel tinha murmurado, "Bem, ela disse que não seria fácil..." baixo. Quinn tinha arqueado a sobrancelha, mas não a tinha questionado sobre isso.

Enquanto a enfermeira estava saindo do quarto, Quinn perguntou, "Marcus está por aí?"

"Sim, ele está no quarto 206" a enfermeira respondeu, virando pra ver as duas garotas. "Com o marido dele."

"Obrigada" Quinn tinha dito, se virando pra Rachel enquanto a enfermeira saía. "Estou feliz que você conseguiu algum analgésico, eu sequer posso imaginar..." Quinn suspirou. "Você provavelmente adormecerá em breve. Do que eu me lembro, é algo bem pesado."

Mas Rachel estava olhando Quinn agora, diretamente nos olhos dela. E Quinn estava começando a se sentir mais do que um pouco desconfortável com a situação. "Rach?" ela perguntou. "O que foi?"

Rachel abriu e fechou a boca antes de se resolver e perguntar, "Porque Papai está no quarto 206?"

Quinn tentou esconder seu ligeiro encolher com a pergunta de Rachel, mas ela falhou miseravelmente.

"Quinn." Com uma palavra – com uma sílaba cheia de medo e a necessidade de saber e o potencial para um coração apertado – Quinn desabou. Ela começou a guinchar como uma criancinha, sem conseguir controlar a respiração enquanto o corpo dela era sacudido com os soluços.

"Meu pai atirou no seu pai também, Rachel," Quinn disse. "Ele está bem. Brendon está bem. Mas ele atirou nele..." Quinn disse, sem conseguir continuar. Ela estava engasgando na culpa, sem conseguir engolir ao redor do bolo em sua garganta. Ela estava com medo de olhar pra namorada – ela estava com medo da rejeição que ela sabia que estaria nadando nos olhos de Rachel.

"Quinn." E novamente – como se a voz dela tivesse alguma mágica que Quinn não podia combater – Quinn estava olhando pra Rachel. Ela estava olhando pra Rachel e imaginando como danado – quando a garota tinha sido baleada, tinha estado em cirurgia por _horas_ e não tinha escovado o cabelo ou ajeitado a maquiagem – ela podia parecer uma deusa. A respiração de Quinn foi literalmente tirada. E não havia rejeição nos olhos dela. Havia apenas amor. "Venha aqui," Rachel disse gentilmente, batendo na cama no lado direito dela – seu lado não machucado.

Quinn deu a volta na cama e entrou debaixo das cobertas. Bem gentilmente, ela envolveu os braços ao redor de Rachel, descansando a cabeça no vão do ombro da namorada enquanto Rachel passava o braço direito ao redor dela. "Você é confortável," Quinn murmurou contra o tecido da camisola de hospital de Rachel.

Rachel sorriu no cabelo de Quinn. A medicação estava começando a fazer sua mágica, e, Rachel estava se sentindo mais do que só um pouco grogue. "Quinn," ela começou. "Você não pode se sentir mal sobre o que seu pai fez. Eu estou bem." Ela parou. "Meu Papai está bem." Quinn gentilmente acariciou a barriguinha de Rachel. "Colby está bem," Rachel disse no ar entre elas.

Quinn olhou confusa pra Rachel. "Colby?" ela perguntou. Rachel concordou com a cabeça. Quinn sorriu brilhantemente, acomodando a cabeça de volta no ombro de Rachel. "Então sim, _Colby_ está bem."

Alguns momentos se passaram em silêncio. "Rach?" Quinn perguntou. Quando ela não obteve resposta, Quinn levantou a cabeça. Os olhos de Rachel estavam fechados e a respiração dela contínua. Ela levemente passou as pontas dos dedos pela bochecha de Rachel, o nariz dela, os lábios dela. "Eu não vou a lugar algum," ela sussurrou. "Boa Noite."

E juntas, elas dormiram. Não houve sonhos, mas também não houve pesadelos.


	38. Eu serei as asas

_Os dedinhos de Rachel dificultosamente – e apertadamente – amarraram suas sapatilhas. Uma vez que elas estavam apropriadamente colocadas em seus pés, ela colocou as pernas diante dela. Flexionar, apontar. Flexionar, apontar. Ela se esticou, colocando seu tórax sobre as coxas, cabeça entre os joelhos, dedos se esticando para tocar seus dedos estendidos._

 _Ela ficou de pé e encarou o espelho no vestiário das meninas. Sozinha agora, Rachel segurou seus braços diante dela, pontas se tocando. Primeira posição. Ela afastou levemente suas pernas, segunda posição. Então terceira posição. A quarta. Então a quinta. Então a primeira, segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta. Então a primeira –_

" _Rachel!"_

 _Ela tropeçou, parando suas ações. "Sim, Srta. Sherry?"_

" _É hora! Você não quer seu número de abertura!" Srta. Sherry gritou pela porta aberta. Ela sempre gritava. E ela sempre conseguia soar entusiasmada – não degradante, superior ou_ _ **amedrontadora.**_ _Só, apaixonada._

" _Sim, Srta. Sherry." Dessa vez, as palavras de Rachel eram uma afirmação ao invés de um questionamento. Ela se virou de volta pro espelho. Seu cabelo estava puxado bem apertado pra trás. Sua roupa de dança – um corpete preto e um tutu branco – estavam imaculados. Isso era normal. Isso era Rachel, Rachel em sua Zona de Balé (como seus pais tão afetuosamente se referiam a noite tais como esta)._

 _Rachel sorriu com o pensamento dos seus pais. Ela realmente os amava._

 _Esse era seu 6º Recital Anual de Dança com o estúdio de Sherry. Rachel tinha estudado com essa mulher desde que ela tinha seis anos. Agora, ela tinha doze. E hoje à noite, Rachel era a única solista._

 _Ela retirou do seu rosto a emoção, ela limpou a mente de pensamentos excessivos. Ela adaptou suas feições e entrou novamente em primeira posição antes de se arquear e ir em direção aos seus dedos dos pés. Ela manipulou os pés dela, os dedos dela, os tornozelos dela, as pernas dela – seu corpo inteiro trabalhou para mantê-la no mesmo lugar no chão._

" _Rachel!"_

 _Graciosamente, Rachel plantou seus pés novamente, agora em quinta posição – sua cabeça estava virada sobre seu ombro esquerdo, e seus braços estavam levantados acima da sua cabeça, delicadamente arqueados. Lentamente, ela relaxou o corpo dela e endireitou a cabeça. "Indo," ela disse baixinho. Ela sorriu brilhantemente pra si mesma no espelho – seu sorriso dourado – e então se virou e saiu correndo do vestiário._

 _Hoje à noite... Hoje à noite era a noite dela._

* * *

Rachel estava _pra lá_ de frustrada. "Outra cirurgia?" ela exclamou.

Marcus concordou com a cabeça solenemente. Tinha se passado três dias desde a primeira cirurgia de Rachel, mas eles estavam determinados a corrigir todo e qualquer dano que tinha sido infligido o mais rápido possível – o sucesso da recuperação de Rachel caía pesadamente sobre isso. "Tem que ser feito, docinho." Brendon estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Rachel. O braço machucado dele estava descansando em uma tipoia, mas ele segurou em uma das mãos de Rachel com força com a outra mão dele. Ele deu nela um aperto confortador. Ela não o retornou.

Ao invés disso, ela fechou os olhos com força e tentou controlar a respiração dela. Ela não queria chorar, ela realmente não queria. Mas ela não podia controlar o fato de que ela estava _assustada._ E ela sabia que seus pais só fariam o que era melhor pra ela – era o que eles _faziam,_ o que ele _sempre_ tinham feito. Mas havia algo sobre esse momento – algo sobre o fato de que Quinn não estava aqui e parecia que eles estavam só _jogando_ essa novidade sobre ela como se não fosse nada – que não parecia certo em seu íntimo. E Rachel também se ressentia do fato de que ela se sentia no momento _tão_ dependente de Quinn. Porque na realidade, não deveria ter feito diferença se Quinn estava aqui ou não quando o Pai dela tinha dito que ela precisava de outra cirurgia – ela iria descobrir de qualquer forma. Ela faria a cirurgia de qualquer forma.

Mas ainda assim ela se sentia perdida. E isso não ajudava com seu atual problema.

"Quando?" Rachel perguntou. Seus pais deram um respiro coletivo de alívio – ela não iria mais brigar com eles.

"Tão logo possamos," Marcus respondeu. Ele se preparou pras próximas palavras – pois sabia que seriam mal recebidas. "Essa tarde, se possível."

"Essa tarde?" Tão logo as palavras deixaram os lábios de Rachel, ela sabia como ela tinha soado. Como uma criança. Como uma diva mal acostumada. Mas não era isso que ela tinha sido por anos? Velhos hábitos... "Me desculpe," ela suspirou. "Isso parece tão repentino." Respirando profundamente, Rachel disse, "Ok. Vamos fazer isso. Tão logo quanto possível."

Marcus concordou, se inclinando pra beijar a filha dela na testa. Ele e Brendon se encaminharam pra porta, preparados pra comer o almoço na cafeteria do hospital – e Marcus tinha uma sala de operação para agendar e planos pra fazer.

Enquanto eles estavam saindo, Rachel os chamou, "Mas nada acontece antes de Quinn chegar aqui."

* * *

" _O estúdio da Sherry é o melhor na cidade," Brendon tinha explicado pra Marcus. Eles estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha deles, falando em cima de contas, anúncios e os mais variados panfletos. "E você sabe que nós podemos pagar pra Rachel ir lá. Ela é nossa garotinha, e ela não merece o melhor?"_

" _Sim, sim, claro!" Marcus tinha respondido ."Mas... Você não acha que ela é um pouco.. jovem?"_

 _A boca de Brendon se abriu em um exagerado choque. "Jovem demais?"_

" _Sim, querido. Um pouco jovem. Ela mal tem dois."_

" _Mas ela pode andar."_

" _Sim, eu entendo que ela pode andar. Isso não a qualifica instantaneamente para lições de dança." Brendon bufou do outro lado da mesa, cruzando os braços desafiadoramente. "Deus, eu espero que ela não herde seu amor pelo drama," Marcus murmurou._

" _Eu me ressinto disso," Brendon disse, fazendo beicinho com um lábio inferior._

 _Marcus não pôde deixar de rir com seu adorável marido. "Ok," ele disse. "Vamos negociar?"_

 _Brendon tentou não parecer_ _ **muito**_ _ávido para concordar. "E o que esse acordo traz?" ele perguntou com os olhos cerrados._

" _Lições de dança. Mas não por mais alguns anos." Brendon abriu a boca para argumentar. "E –" Marcus o cortou "- nós deixamos Rachel decidir quando ela está pronta. E se ela_ _ **quer**_ _ou não realmente tentar balé."_

" _Bem, naturalmente, balé não será a_ _ **única**_ _forma de dança que ela estudará. Sherry tem programas para..." E então Brendon parou de falar, porque os olhos de Marcus estavam inteiramente preenchidos de diversão. "Por que eu sinto como se você estivesse rindo de mim na sua cabeça?"_

" _Provavelmente porque eu estou."_

" _Bem," Brendon bufou. Novamente. "Você sequer pode pretender como se ela não fosse perseguir a dança – ela mal_ _ **pisca**_ _quando estamos vendo 'Funny Girl.' E se ela vai ser uma atriz, então ela vai ser uma_ _ **atriz**_ _, estou certo?"_

 _Marcus riu. "Você está certo, querido. Você está certo." Brendon empinou o peito e cruzou os braços novamente – apesar de que dessa vez, era de satisfação. "Quando ela for velha o suficiente," Marcus esclareceu. Brendon visivelmente desinchou._

* * *

Quinn estacionou no estacionamento do hospital. Ela não queria ter ido à escola – ela não queria ter deixado Rachel. Entretanto, fora uma necessidade. Ela tinha usado o tempo dela trancada no sistema público educacional sabiamente – recolhendo todo o dever de casa perdido de Rachel e os livros dela e já tinha alistado a ajuda de Santana, Artie e Tina para ensinar Rachel em cada uma das variadas aulas dela. Quinn podia cobrir cálculo. Santana estava programada para a aula de Inglês que ela dividia com Rachel. Artie tinha química. E Tina era uma gênia da biologia.

Carregando sua carga duplicada de materiais escolares pra dentro do hospital, Quinn ficou contente em escapar do vento cortante. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seu cabelo estava levemente desarrumado enquanto ela entrava no quarto de Rachel. Colocando a pilha de livros pro lado e depositando sua mochila perto da porta, Quinn se inclinou sobre sua namorada que cochilava e passou os lábios pela testa da garota. As pálpebras de Rachel flutuaram para abrir enquanto Quinn sentava de lado na cama, o corpo inclinado pra fora e os pés balançando sobre o chão.

"Oi, dorminhoca," Quinn cumprimentou.

"Quinn!" Rachel disse em retorno, se esticando para puxar Quinn para um beijo apropriado.

"Eu senti sua falta hoje," Quinn murmurou contra os lábios de Rachel.

"Você não tem ideia," Rachel respondeu. Quinn se inclinou pra trás para olhar melhor pra garota na frente dela, e, Rachel suspirou pesadamente.

"O que há de errado?"

Outro suspiro. "Eu tenho que fazer outra cirurgia. E eles querem fazer tipo, _agora_. Hoje, basicamente."

Quinn apenas concordou. Rachel ficou perplexa com o desdém dela. "Oh, sim. Seu pai mencionou algo sobre, depois da sua primeira cirurgia, enquanto eu estava esperando pra ver você."

A mandíbula de Rachel caiu momentaneamente, mas então ela a fechou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, chateada. "E você só agora está decidindo me contar isso?"

As sobrancelhas de Quinn levantaram – ela estava mais do que chocada pela declaração de Rachel e seu aborrecimento óbvio. "Bem... Marcus tinha dito algo sobre se certificar de que sua perna estivesse _completamente_ reparada. Você não quer nada por fazer lá embaixo, certo? É pro melhor." Rachel continuou a encarar. "Rach," Quinn implorou levemente. "Baby, é só algo que tem que ser feito."

Rachel desinchou, suas mãos caindo molemente de volta no colo dela coberto pelo cobertor. "Eu sei," ela suspirou. "Mas cirurgia é assustador."

Concordando novamente, Quinn respondeu, "Eu sei. Mas eu estarei aqui quando você sair, ok?"

Rachel sorriu tristemente. "Eu sei."

* * *

" _Ela é bem uma pequena diva, não é?" Srta. Sherry sussurrou conspiratoriamente para Brendon. Mesmo que ela estivesse 'sussurrando,' a voz dela ainda era ouvida facilmente. Ela era uma mulher barulhenta e alegrinha._

 _Brendon riu. "Estou certo de que você diz isso pros pais de todas as garotas."_

 _Sherry riu – uma gargalhada onde ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, e a risada literalmente ecoou até o teto. "Você está certa," ela disse, pegando o cotovelo de Brendon entre os dedos dela. "Eu digo, eu_ _ **realmente digo**_ _isso bem frequentemente. Mas sua Rachel – ela é diferente. Ela é especial. Eu posso sentir isso."_

 _Brendon olhou pra garotinha dela. Ela tinha acabado de fazer seis e ela tinha se aproximado de Brendon e Marcus uma noite antes do jantar. Eles estavam na cozinha preparando a refeição quando Rachel – mãos firmemente plantadas nos quadris – tinha dito, "Eu estou pronta pra começar minha jornada no mundo da dança.' E foi tudo que precisou, realmente. Não houve nenhum argumento quanto a isso. E agora Brendon assistia quando Rachel se movia pelas posições dela – Primeira, segunda, terça, quarta, quinta._

" _Ela é natural!" Srta. Sherry disse._

 _Brendon sequer se importou em retirar os olhos da sua linda garotinha. Ele apenas respondeu, "Sim, ela é, não é? Ela vai ser uma estrela algum dia."_

* * *

Rachel ainda tinha que dizer seu maior medo. Ela viu nos olhos do seu Papai quando eles estavam sentados um diante do outro na mesa da sala. Ela viu as preocupações não ditas nos olhos de Quinn também – mas a garota era uma profissional em manter a preocupação longe da voz dela. Tinha passado alguns dias desde a segunda – e _último_ (como ela tinha forçado o Pai dela a assegurá-la _múltiplas_ vezes) – cirurgia de Rachel, e Rachel estava marcada para começar a fisioterapia no dia seguinte.

"O fisioterapeuta que vai trabalhar com você é um ótimo cara. O nome dele é Jackson. Você vai amar ele"

"Nós vamos ver isso," Rachel grunhiu baixinho, mexendo algumas ervilhas no prato dela. Debaixo da mesa, ela sentiu os dedos de Quinn deslizarem pela coxa dela – a única não machucada, saudável, totalmente funcional coxa restante na coxa dela – e Rachel olhou pros olhos dela. Dessa vez – ao invés de preocupação, nervosismo ou medo pelo bem estar de Rachel – esta viu amor, conforto e _força_. ' _Ficará tudo bem,'_ Quinn fez com a boca. ' _Talvez ele seja um gatinho.'_ Rachel riu e ambas as garotas retornaram os olhares para as ervilhas para que Marcus e Brendon não questionassem o comportamento delas.

No dia seguinte, calhou de Quinn estar certa – Jackson era muito, _muito_ gatinho. Definitivamente tirou um pouco do peso emocional. Mas Rachel em breve descobriu do jeito mais difícil que não fez nada para aliviar a _tortura_ física que ela passava.

Só alguns minutos fazendo o primeiro exercício dela, ela estava ofegando pesadamente e piscando furiosamente para livrar os olhos das lágrimas. "Espere," ela arfou.

"Ok, sem preocupação," Jackson disse, colocando um banquinho diretamente debaixo de Rachel para que ela pudesse sentar momentaneamente. Ele se inclinou na barra que estava entre eles. "Mas parte do seu processo de recuperação será trabalhar através da dor. Você terá que se forçar na maior parte dos dias. Há uma linha tênue entre 'não o suficiente' e 'demais' e nós vamos forçá-la constantemente."

"Parece divertido," Rachel disse.

* * *

 _Por oito meses, Rachel tinha tomado lições com um grupo de garotas da idade dela no estúdio da Srta. Sherry. Hoje à noite era a noite do primeiro recital de dança de todos dela. Rachel apertou seu coque e ajeitou o cabelo no topo da cabeça dela. Ela tinha alguns perdidos voando, então ela alcançou o laquê para amansá-los. Enquanto ela terminava de se embelezar, ela pulou excitadamente nos dedinhos dela._

 _Ela realmente,_ _ **realmente**_ _gostava de dançar. A única coisa que ela gostava mais do que dançar era cantar. Cantar era divertido. E todo mundo sempre parava e escutava-a quando ela cantava. Mas dançar era diferente. Quando Rachel dançava, ela não olhava ao redor e se certificava que todos estivessem olhando-a – porque ela_ _ **sabia**_ _que todos estavam assistindo-a. Porque ela estaria se divertindo tanto, como eles poderiam não assistir?_

" _Rachel!" Srta. Sherry gritou._

" _Sim, Srta. Sherry?"_

" _Venha, querida! Entre na linha! É a vez do seu grupo depois!"_

" _Sim, Srta. Sherry," Rachel respondendo, pulando para ficar parada na fila com as outras garota do grupo etário dela._

 _Quando elas preencheram o palco – cada uma posando identicamente com suas mãos levemente repousando em suas laterais, passos perfeitamente sincronizados – elas foram recebidas com aplausos._

 _Rachel sabia o que era aplauso, claro. Ela tinha aplaudido depois que assistira 'O Rei Leão' com os pais dela quando o show estava em turnê e eles tiveram que viajar pra ver em Cincinnati. El tinha aplaudido quando o Sindicato do Teatro de Lima tinha feito a produção de 'Grease'. Ela tinha até mesmo polidamente aplaudido depois de assistir a produção do Sindicato no ano seguinte de 'Les Mis' mesmo que ela não tivesse a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo._

 _Mas esse sentimento – o sentimento de estar no palco e terminar um número musical e se inclinar diante do público e ter pessoas aplaudindo por_ _ **ela**_ _? Não era como nada que Rachel já tinha experimentado antes em sua vida. As outras garotas ao redor dela estavam correndo pra fora do palco para que o próximo grupo de garotas pudesse vir se apresentar, mas Rachel estava cativada – ela piscou com as luzes brilhantes do palco e olhou na direção geral do camarote. Ela se inclinou novamente – dessa vez, como uma dançarina solitária no palco._

" _Rachel!" ela ouviu. Era Srta. Sherry, acenando freneticamente para que ela saísse pela direita do palco. "Venha aqui!" ela sibilou._

 _Rachel graciosamente correu pra fora do palco em direção à Srta. Sherry, mandando beijos para a plateia enquanto saía._

* * *

Tinha se passado algumas semanas com a fisioterapia de Rachel. Ela tinha caído num horário dirigido por paixão, convicção, (e café) e uma determinação incansável para ser bem sucedido. Ela tinha começado a frequentar as aulas regularmente novamente – apesar de que ela inicialmente foi em uma cadeira de rodas (o que todos os garotos do clube do coral estavam preocupados em ver, já que Rachel foi uma das _piores_ motoristas de cadeira de rodas quando eles estavam praticando pra 'Proud Mary') e depois, de muletas.

Depois da escola, Quinn iria levar Rachel direto pra fisioterapia – onde Rachel suaria e cerraria os dentes em uma tentativa de não chorar. Onde ela iria se forçar – mais e mais e _mais_ a cada dia. E quando ela caísse – o que era frequente demais, na opinião de Rachel – Jackson estaria lá para ajudá-la a se levantar, e Quinn estaria lá com palavras de encorajamento e smoothies.

Depois das sessões de terapia – o que acontecia seis dias por semana – Rachel e Quinn iriam pra casa. E então a diversão real iria começar. Jackson tinha ensino a Rachel e Quinn aproximadamente vinte exercícios diferente para Rachel fazer em casa – para reconstruir os músculos dela, inicialmente; para fortificar os músculos dela, nesse momento. Esses eram os momentos do dia (uma vez antes do jantar, e uma antes de dormir) onde Rachel não se segurava. Ela choraria e apertaria até a cor sumir das mãos de Quinn e ela imploraria pra Quinn deixá-la parar. ' _Eu não posso fazer isso, Rachel,'_ Quinn tinha replicado. ' _Você sabe que eu_ _ **não faria**_ _isso.'_

E então, Quinn tinha se tornado a rocha dela. _Não,_ Rachel se corrigiu mentalmente. _Ela se tornara minhas asas._

* * *

 _Rachel tinha dez anos de idade na primeira vez que ela caiu durante uma performance._

 _Era seu 4º Recital de Dança Anual com o estúdio da Srta. Sherry. Rachel tinha ido fazer uma dupla pirueta – uma_ _ **pirueta**_ _, pelo amor – e ela tinha escorregado bem no final. Era um movimento que ela tinha sido apta a fazer desde que ela tinha_ _ **sete**_ _. E quando ela tinha sete, Rachel não tinha só feito piruetas – ela tinha feito-as_ _ **perfeitamente.**_

 _Então nesse único segundo que ela se achara no chão, Rachel quase entrou em pânico. Essa era uma sensação desconhecida. Claro, Rachel tinha caído antes. Mas não – Rachel quase certamente_ _ **nunca**_ _caíra na frente de tão grande audiência. Isso era mortificante. Mas instantaneamente, Rachel pensou, 'O que Barbra faria?' e então ela estava de pé. Ela entrou de novo na formação e instantaneamente acompanhou as outras garotas._

 _Da plateia, Marcus e Brendon tinham segurado as respirações .Mas quando Rachel fez uma reverência com as outras garotas e correu pra fora do palco depois do número delas estar terminado, eles soltaram as respirações em suspiros de alívio._

 _Rachel segurou as lágrimas enquanto ela estava parava na coxia, esperando pelo próximo número musical do grupo dela. Srta. Sherry andou até ela e colocou a mão no ombro dela. "Você está bem, querida?" ela perguntou. Alto._

 _Rachel concordou, fungando._

" _Vamos, Rachel. Cabeça erguida!" Sherry comandou, batendo dois dedos debaixo do queixo de Rachel. Esta imediatamente respondeu, levantando o queixo com força, desafiadora. "É assim que eu gosto! Agora," ela abaixou a voz (levemente). "O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Nada a se fazer sobre isso agora. Estou orgulhosa da sua recuperação, e você deve ficar, também!" Rachel concordou. "Todos aprendem humildade em algum momento, minha querida. Só lembre," e agora, Sherry estava legitimamente sussurrando e Rachel estava escutando atentamente. "Você foi a melhor lá no palco, mesmo com a sua queda."_

 _Rachel sorriu brilhantemente enquanto Srta. Sherry se afastava._

 _E lá se foi a humildade._

* * *

"Você tem certeza que está pronta pra isso?" Brendon tinha perguntando uma última vez antes de Rachel passar pela porta.

Jackson tinha dado o aval dois dias antes. Marcus tinha dado o aval à ela nessa manhã. Quinn tinha dado a ela constante apoio emocional e físico nos últimos meses e estava nesse momento segurando apertado a mão de Rachel na dela.

"Tenho certeza, Papai," Rachel disse com amor, um sorriso doce no rosto.

Enquanto ela virava e andava pela calçada pro carro dela, ela tentava ignorar seu leve manquejar. Todos tinham dito a ela que talvez nunca fosse embora por completo – um fato que Rachel se recusara a aceitar, mas o fato de que ela podia viver com isso... Por agora.

Quinn abriu a porta do passageiro pra Rachel, fechando atrás dela uma vez que ela estava sentada segura dentro do carro. Correndo pro lado do motorista, Quinn estava em breve sentada ao lado de Rachel, ligando o carro. Quinn foi colocar o carro em marcha, mas ela achou seus movimento parados pela mão leve de Rachel descansando no topo da dela.

"Eu _não_ estou certa," Rachel disse. E Quinn quase não ouviu – foi sussurrado tão baixo e Rachel soou tão insegura de si naquele momento. Quinn olhou-a nos olhos e ela sabia que Rachel estava assustada. Por dez semanas agora, Rachel tinha estado sob fisioterapia extenuante. Ela tinha feito seus exercícios religiosamente. E ainda assim, ela nunca tinha falado seu maior medo. Ela nunca tinha virado pra Quinn e dito, ' _Quinn, e se eu nunca puder dançar novamente?'_ Ela nunca tinha dito e então Quinn nunca tinha perguntado. Mas ambas as garotas estiveram trabalhando incansavelmente para prevenir tal ocorrência. Uma Rachel Berry incapaz de dançar era uma Rachel Berry cujos sonhos de um Estrelato na Brodway fossem potencialmente _só_ isso – sonhos.

"Mas _eu_ estou certa," Quinn respondeu. Ela virou sua mão pra cima, agarrando a de Rachel, trazendo as juntas da garota aos lábios, beijando a pele dela gentilmente, amorosamente.

O sorriso de Rachel estava doce e triste e ao mesmo tempo um pouco esperançoso enquanto Quinn finalmente colocava o carro em marcha e elas se encaminhavam ao estúdio da Srta. Sherry.

* * *

 _Para os 6º e 7º Recitais Anuais de Dança, Rachel tinha sido uma solista acompanhada. Quando ela tinha doze e treze, respectivamente, ela tinha atuado em alguns pequenos shows longe do seu grupo etário de garotas – e quando a multidão aplaudia ao final de cada um dos números, Rachel_ _ **sabia**_ _que o aplauso deles era pra todas as garotas, sim – mas era pra ela em particular._

 _Mas esse ano era o 8º Recital de Dança de Rachel sob a direção da Srta. Sherry. E nesse ano, Rachel era novamente uma solista acompanhada. Entretanto, nesse ano, Rachel iria fazer um número no palco – completamente sozinha. Não era necessário dizer, mas suas colegas bailarinas tinham diminuído ao longo dos anos. Realmente, Rachel, uma pequena garota asiática chamada Tina e poucas garotas de Carmel eram as únicas com catorze anos. Enquanto Tina – a garota tímida com uma gagueira que Rachel estava_ _ **certa**_ _de que era falsa – e as outras eram tímidas demais para atuar em um número individual, Rachel não era._

 _Ela tinha ensaiado a coreografia dela por semanas. Srta. Sherry tinha deixado-a escolher a própria música. Ela tinha deixado Rachel fazer a coreografia (com ajuda). E agora era o momento._

 _Agora, Rachel estava andando graciosamente para o palco. Ela estava tomando sua posição debaixo da luz brilhante e inclinando seu corpo para o início._

 _E a música começou a tocar._

* * *

Srta. Sherry não via Rachel há meses – não desde que a garota tinha valsado pra dentro do estúdio dela um dia proclamando a gravidez dela e anunciando que ela estaria retornando em aproximadamente nove meses. Sherry tinha ficado chocada com a gravidez, naturalmente. Mas chocada que a garota estaria prontamente de volta as aulas depois de dar a luz? De jeito nenhum.

Então quando Rachel apareceu na porta do escritório dela numa tarde que ela não tinha nenhuma aula programada, Sherry _ficou_ surpresa. Rachel – com uma linda garota loira no ombro – estava obviamente _bem_ grávida. E ela estava também utilizando uma tala na parte superior da coxa.

Sherry tinha ouvido sobre o tiroteio – quem não tinha, afinal de contas? Ela tinha mandado flores enquanto Rachel ainda estava no hospital, mas ela não tinha visto Rachel desde que ela soubera sobre a gravidez. E agora, aqui estava ela – parada na sua porta vestindo calças de agasalho roxas, uma camisola, e um agasalho cinza grande com suas sapatilhas penduradas na ponta dos dedos. Então naturalmente Sherry estava surpresa – a garota parecia como se ela quisesse... Como se ela quisesse _dançar_.

"Rachel!" Sherry exclamou depois de se permitir três segundos para processar a situação. Ela pulou e correu ao redor da mesa dela para cumprimentar Rachel com um beijo em cada bochecha. Segurando a garota pelos ombros, ela a examinou. "Olhe pra você, querida! Eu estou tão contente que você está em pé."

"Oi, Srta. Sherry. Eu recebi suas flores no hospital. Elas eram adoráveis."

Sherry balançou a cabeça e sorriu para a pupila. "Claro, querida. Claro. Agora por que você não se senta para colocarmos a conversa em dia."

"Na verdade," Rachel respondeu. "Eu estava pensando... Você se importaria se eu só... Se eu tentasse alguns passos? Meu fisioterapeuta e meu Pai me deram o OK recentemente e, bem, tem me deixado absolutamente louca."

Sherry observou Rachel – ela realmente, honestamente olhou pra garota parada na frente dela. Pela primeira vez, ela notou o medo nos olhos dela. _Eu temo que,_ Sherry pensou, _ela finalmente aprendeu o verdadeiro sentido de humildade._

"Você é mais do que bem vinda para usar o estúdio. Há algo que você precisa?"

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, eu tenho um cd para usar e todo meu equipamento." Sherry concordou com a cabeça e Rachel e a amiga se viraram pra sair.

"Boa sorte!" Srta. Sherry disse enquanto a cabeça desaparecia.

Rachel deu um passo pra trás, olhando por cima do ombro pro escritório novamente. Ela sorriu nervosamente antes de respirar profundamente e dizer, "Obrigada, Srta. Sherry."

Levou mais tempo do que o habitual para Rachel colocar as sapatilhas. Passara alguns meses desde que ela tinha realmente dançado. Mas ela sabia que podia fazer isso dormindo, não importava quanto tempo tinha passado. Ela se alongou – uma tarefa relativamente difícil com seu estômago largo. Quinn sentou do lado, puxando um cd em branco da bolsa de Rachel, examinando-o no colo.

Depois que ela acabara de se alongar, Rachel andou e se inclinou na parede ao lado da cadeira de Quinn, suas pernas na frente dela e suas mãos descansando na barriguinha de grávida. Ela respirou profundamente várias vezes enquanto se preparava mentalmente para o que ela estava prestes a tentar.

"Então o que vai ser?" Quinn perguntou, balançando o cd sem identificação em direção de Rachel. "Lago dos Cisnes? A Fada Roxa da Bela Adormecida? Ou seria o sonho de balé de Laurey com Curly?"

Rachel sorriu e levemente retirou o cd dos dedos de Quinn. Ela andou em direção ao som na parede oposta enquanto dizia, "Não, nada disso. Algo mais 'Rachel Berry' ao natural."

* * *

 _Rachel tinha terminado seu último movimento e graciosamente abaixou o corpo até o chão enquanto as notas finais da música dela tocavam. Ela permaneceu com o rosto pra baixo, suas pernas lindamente dobradas debaixo de si enquanto sons impressionantes da plateia aplaudindo admiradas jorravam sobre seus sentidos._

 _Ela não sorriu no começo. 'Isso é um sonho?' ela imaginou por um momento. 'Isso é a realidade?' Mas isso_ _ **era**_ _a vida real. Estava acontecendo bem na frente dela._

" _Rachel!" Ela ouvira da coxia. "Rachel, faça sua reverência!" Srta. Sherry – sempre aquela a observar tradições (em voz alta)._

 _Rachel levantou a cabeça e através do holofote cegante, ela viu que a casa lotada estava inteiramente de pé._

 _Por ela._

 _Então ela sorriu enquanto se levantava. E ela sorriu enquanto agradecia. E ela sorriu quando assoprou pros seus pais (na fileira da frente) beijos enquanto saía do palco._

 _Quando ela corria de volta pro palco uma última vez – pra um final aceno e agradecimento – ela pegou uma única rosa que Brendon tinha jogado em sua direção. Ela pressionou-a contra o nariz, inalando profundamente seu cheiro._

 _Rachel nunca tinha realmente sonhado em se tornar uma princesa. Ela tinha sempre sonhado em se tornar uma_ _ **estrela**_ _. E naquela noite – o sonho de Rachel estava solidificado. Ela seria uma estrela – não importava o que acontecesse._

* * *

Enquanto a música começava a tocar, Rachel se permitiu mentalmente voltar ao recital de dança quando ela tinha catorze. Ela tomou a mesma posição inicial que ela tinha tomado quase dois anos inteiros atrás. E então ela começou a se mover com a música.

Os passos de ponta de pé doíam. Demais. Mas ela podia fazê-los.

E dentro de segundos, Rachel sabia que sua perna estava bem – ela podia _sentir_ , bem nos ossos dela. E ela sabia que ela não iria ter que parar, ela não iria ter que maneirar – ela iria continuar a fazer seus solo, e seria ainda mais infalível do que na primeira vez quando ela recebeu uma ovação de pé.

Quando Rachel terminou – graciosamente caindo no chão com suas longas mechas (que tinham caído do coque em algum ponto da performance) formando uma cortina ao redor do rosto dela – ela estava sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Antes que ela tivesse tido tempo para sequer tentar levantar, Quinn estava correndo em direção à ela e caindo ao chão, envolvendo Rachel nos braços.

"Linda," ela estava sussurrando, várias vezes. "Você é incrível. Você é tão incrível. Nada nunca irá parar você."

Rachel continuou a chorar e rir, segurando em Quinn com tudo que ela possuía dentro de si. _Minhas asas_ , ela pensou, pressionando o rosto no pescoço de Quinn.

Sherry estava parada na porta aberta do estúdio, uma lágrima no olho. _Bem,_ ela pensou, _Eu sempre soube que ela era especial._


	39. Razões Para Cair

**N/T: HBIC – High Bitch in Charge – Maior vadia no controle**

Era 25 de abril. Não era muito quente, e não era muito frio. Rachel e Quinn tinham jaquetas leves no colo durante a viagem de Lima à Westerville. Quinn colocou o carro em ponto morto antes de se inclinar sobre o console central (a _quele maldito console central,_ Rachel pensou) e beijar Rachel. Ela gentilmente passou os dedos pelo cabelo delicado na nuca de Rachel, segurando sua namorada no lugar – não que ela fosse realmente a algum lugar. Rachel levemente mordeu o lábio inferior de Quinn e esta respondeu abrindo a boca e aceitando a língua de Rachel –

 _Tap tap tap._

"Oh pelo amor de Pedro..." Rachel murmurou, inclinando-se para trás e pondo a mão sobre o peito. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e ela parecia estar tentando desacelerar seu agora errático batimento cardíaco.

Quinn não estava nem um pouco satisfeita. _O que essa situação tem,_ ela pensou raivosamente consigo mesma, _que faz as pessoas pensarem que elas precisam vir e bater na maldita janela?_ Virando-se lentamente no assento, ela preparou sua encarada de HBIC para quem quer que as tivesse interrompido.

Santana acenou com os dedos da mão esquerda para Quinn pela janela – e seu sorrisinho, no tamanho, estava um pouco mais do que levemente ridículo. Ela cruzou os braços, esperando pela retribuição de Quinn.

Quinn destravou a porta e rudemente a abriu, secretamente querendo pegar uma ou ambas as pernas de Santana no processo. Entretanto, a outra garota era muito ágil, saindo do caminho do perigo facilmente.

"Bem, olá pra você também, Q," Santana disse, sorrisinho ainda _totalmente_ no lugar.

Quinn bufou e cerrou os olhos pra sua 'melhor amiga' antes de andar ao redor do carro pro outro lado e abrir a porta pra Rachel. Estendendo sua mão graciosamente, Rachel aceitou a ajuda de Quinn para sair do carro. Então ambas as garotas entraram em suas jaquetas.

"Olá, _Santana_ ," Rachel conseguiu dizer entre dentes cerrados.

Santana riu. "Uau, vocês estão _realmente_ bravas comigo?" Simultaneamente, as cabeças das duas outras garotas olharam na direção dela, mandando vários olhares malvados tentando derreter a carne dela com o olhar delas. "Ooookay," ela disse. "Vou tomar isso como um sim." Santana colocou as mãos nos bolsos dos seu casaco com capuz fechado e começou a andar em direção a entrada do local de corrida na frente delas. Quinn e Rachel rapidamente a acompanharam, apesar da frustração delas em serem interrompidas.

"Quando ela entra?" Rachel perguntou.

"Vocês chegaram bem a tempo. A corrida dela começa em vinte minutos, então nós temos tempo para desejar boa sorte pra ela."

Algo na voz de Santana fez com que Quinn colocasse a cabeça pro lado para observar a melhor amiga dela. Santana estava olhando pra baixo pro solo desnivelado à frente dela enquanto andava, e ela tinha um sorriso curiosamente brilhante no rosto dela. _Completamente e totalmente apaixonada por Brittany,_ Quinn pensou consigo mesma. E então ela olhou pro outro lado e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta – o sol estava brilhando forte e um vento ligeiramente frio tinha assoprado algumas mechas do cabelo de Rachel pro rosto dela, mas isso não pareceu incomodar Rachel. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso agraciando os lábios dela e estava protetoramente com a mão, que não estava segura na de Quinn, sobre a barriga dela.

Rachel olhou pra cima de repente, encarando Quinn através dos cílios. Seu sorriso cresceu enquanto ela batia com o ombro de leve no braço de Quinn e perguntava, "O que?"

Quinn mordeu o lábio e tentou não enrubescer tendo sido pega olhando com carinha de apaixonada pra namorada. "Nada," ela disse, levantando a mão de Rachel e levemente passando os lábios pelas juntas da garota. "Só fazendo um pouco de observação."

Rachel deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Sua mente ainda está presa no carro, não é?"

Quinn sorriu. "E a sua não?"

"Boa observação..."

"Ai meu _Deus_ ," Santana disse com exasperação na voz dela. "Parem de ser tão fofas. É _muito_ nojento."

Rachel e Quinn apenas riram quando as garotas finalmente entraram na arena de motocross.

* * *

"Q! Rach!" Brittany gritando, pulando pra cima das garotas enquanto elas se aproximavam do trailer dela. Ela estava usando uma jaqueta vermelha brilhante sobre um equipamento de proteção, calças igualmente de cor vermelha brilhante e botas pretas.

Brittany envolveu um braço em cada um dos pescoços dela, puxando-as pra um abraço a três enquanto pulava pra cima e pra baixo excitadamente. "Eu estou tão contente que vocês conseguiram chegar!"

"Claro, B. Nós não perderíamos por nada," Quinn respondeu enquanto acenava pro Sr. Pierce. Ele acenou de volta antes de retornar a atenção para a moto de Brittany, aperfeiçoando-a antes de se preparem pra ir pra pista.

"Eu acho o prospecto de ver corrida de motocross ao vivo bem excitante!" Rachel exclamou. "Naturalmente, eu pesquisei sobre motocross noite passada para que eu estivesse preparada pra hoje. Mas algo sobre essa atmosfera que a internet não pode te preparar!" Santana rolou os olhos. Quinn riu. E o sorriso de Brittany apenas cresceu enquanto ela concordava com a cabeça e abraçava Rachel novamente ao redor do pescoço.

"Gente, eu preciso me colocar na pista logo. Então vocês devem ir e se sentar!"

Quinn deu em Brittany um último abraço e um leve beijo na bochecha enquanto Rachel apertava a mão dela. Cada uma desejou um entusiástico ' _boa sorte!'_ antes de se virar e em direção às arquibancadas. Santana deu um passo à frente enquanto as garotas se distanciavam, envolvendo os braços levemente ao redor do pescoço de Brittany. Esta respondeu puxando Santana para mais perto pela cintura e descansou a testa na dela.

"Você vai ser ótima," Santana disse docemente.

Brittany sorriu e passou o nariz pelo de Santana. "Eu sei," ela respondeu sem o menor traço de arrogância. Santana sorriu brilhantemente em resposta e pressionou os lábios nos dela. Alguns (maravilhosos) minutos passaram sem que elas fossem interrompidas.

E então a voz sendo limpa atrás de Brittany relembrou às garotas da presença do Sr. Pierce.

Santana rapidamente se afastou e começou a enrubescer com força. Ela tentou se afastar do abraço de Brittany, mas o aperto da outra garota era forte.

"Desculpe por interromper," Sr. Pierce disse com alegria cobrindo a voz dele. "Mas nós precisamos ir pros portões de partida, Brit."

"Ok, Pai," Brittany respondeu brilhantemente. Ela se virou de volta pra Santana. "Te vejo depois, ok?"

Santana concordou, se forçando a olhar para os olhos de Brittany ao invés de pros lábios. "Parece bom," ela respirou pesadamente. "Boa sorte."

"Oh, San," Brittany replicou séria. "Sorte é uma droga para as massas sem talent."

Santana colocou a cabeça de lado e estudou o rosto de Brittany, uma expressão curiosa em suas feições. "Onde você ouviu isso?" ela perguntou.

"Sue."

Santana cerrou os olhos contemplativamente antes de responder, "Bem, isso faz sentido, eu acho."

* * *

"Levou tempo suficiente," Quinn disse quando Santana finalmente se sentou ao lado delas nas arquibancadas.

"Eu tive que lidar com uma coisa," Santana respondeu apressadamente.

"mais como _alguém_ ," Rachel disse. Quinn levantou a mão e uma bateu na mão da outra com alegria.

"Ok, _de novo –_ vocês duas são nojentas."

De repente, a voz do anunciador cortou a conversa delas, anunciando o alinhamento pra próxima corrida. Rachel gritou quando ' _Pierce, nº 22'_ foi anunciado, pulando e batendo palmas com ávida antecipação. Novamente, Santana só rolou os olhos – apesar de que ela estava tão excitada quanto Rachel por Brittany, se não estivesse mais.

"Há tantos deles," Quinn disse. Ela sentiu uma repentina onda de nervosismo pela sua outra melhor amiga.

"Está tudo bem, Q. B está acostumada com a multidão. Mas essa é a primeira corrida de 250 séria dela então... Eu não sei, ela não pareceu nervosa, então estou tentando não ficar também." Santana copiou Rachel nesse momento, levantando-se para que pudesse ter uma melhor visão.

A pista era enorme, as garotas mal podiam ver o outro lado da sua posição nas arquibancadas. Mas elas podiam ver a linha de chegada e isso, afinal de contas, era o pedaço mais importante. De repente, como se houvesse uma deixa não vista das arquibancadas, todos os motoristas começaram a fazer barulho com suas ignições.

"Aqui vamos nós," Santana disse baixinho, nervosamente apertando as mãos que estavam escondidas em forma de punho dentro dos bolsos. "Vamos, B."

Havia um par de luzes mais perto dos portões de partida, e começou a contagem regressiva. Quando virou verde, o portão abriu. "E eles saíram!" Rachel exclamou, batendo palmas excitadamente.

* * *

Quinn tinha os braços envoltos ao redor de Rachel por trás da garota grávida que estava se escorando nela. Ambas tinham sorrisos enormes nos rostos enquanto assistiam Santana se preparar pra jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Brittany. Esta se agachou ligeiramente enquanto Santana corria pra ela e a agarrou pela cintura, levantando-a e girando. Ambas estavam rindo alegremente e pareciam como se nada no mundo pudesse pará-las enquanto se beijavam amorosamente.

"Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você," Santana murmurou de encontro aos lábios de Brittany. "Você estava incrível á. E agora eu estou pra lá de excitada."

O sorriso de Brittany tornou-se malicioso. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, algum cara veio até Brittany segurando um troféu bem grande. Então ao invés de mandá-lo embora pra beijar Santana, Brittany escolheu ser educada. Ela graciosamente pegou o troféu dele, balançando a mão dele no processo. O pai dela tirou algumas fotografias de Brittany sentada na moto (com o troféu), Brittany e Santana na moto de Brittany (com o troféu) e todas as quatro garotas lado a lado (com o troféu). Rachel convenceu o Sr. Pierce a sair de trás da câmera e tirou algumas fotos dele com a filha (e com o troféu, claro).

"Obrigada meninas por vir, sério. Foi incrível da parte de vocês," Brittany disse quando todas as quatro garotas pararam em algo semelhante a um círculo.

"Eu devo dizer," Rachel disse. "A internet com certeza _não_ me preparou nem um pouco para o intenso excitamento que eu experimentei enquanto eu assisti você correr! Isso foi fantasticamente convincente. Eu mal posso esperar pra ver mais das suas corridas no futuro, Brittany!"

Quinn sorriu bobamente pra namorada. "É, B. O que ela disse. Você foi totalmente incrível."

Brittany só continuou a sorrir enormemente pras amigas enquanto Santana se inclinava pro lado dela, encarando reverentemente sua face adorável.

"Bem, é uma viagem e tanto de volta. Eu devo levar Dorminhoca pra casa," Quinn disse, gesticulando em direção à Rachel.

A boca de Rachel caiu em um choque de brincadeira. "Dorminhoca?" ela perguntou.

"Oh por favor, nem sequer finja que você é capaz de ficar acordada depois das nove e meia."

Rachel começou a fazer um beicinho espetacular. "Mas é por causa do bebê..."

"Certo," Quinn respondeu alegre. "O bebê."

Brittany abraçou Rachel e Quinn novamente antes delas se virarem e voltarem pro carro. Ela então virou em direção à Santana, voltando a posição prévia delas com os braços de Santana ao redor do pescoço dela. "Elas são fofas juntas," ela disse docemente.

"É," Santana concordou relutantemente. "Absolutamente _adoráveis."_

* * *

Aproximadamente às nove e trinta e sete, Quinn entrou debaixo das cobertas da cama de Rachel. A outra garota já estava respirando profundamente, tendo ido pra cama uma boa meia hora antes. Quinn se colocou sobre um cotovelo e encarou-a por alguns momentos.

Ela viu o jeito que a cabeça de Rachel estava ligeiramente virada pra esquerda, em direção à Quinn, e como a mão esquerda dela estava repousando próximo ao rosto dela com a palma pra cima. Ela notou o rabo de cavalo preso de forma solta que Rachel tinha feito quando ela tinha se preparado pra cama e como várias mechas de cabeço decoravam a fronha emoldurando o rosto dela. Enquanto Rachel inspirava e expirava, Quinn acompanhou o levantar e o abaixar do peito por debaixo da fina camisa de dormir que ela estava usando.

 _Você está sendo uma super pervertida, Fabray,_ Quinn pensou consigo mesma. E então ela percebeu com uma certeza de parar o coração que, droga, ela tinha _permissão_ de ser pervertida. Esse magnífico exemplar de forma feminina deitada ao lado dela na cama era sua _namorada._ Ela podia ser pervertida o quanto quisesse!

Um sorriso bem ridículo se espalhou pelos lábios dela e ela se inclinou pra baixo e levemente beijou a bochecha de Rachel. A pele dela era inquestionavelmente a coisa mais macia que Quinn já tinha sentido na vida dela. Um vício, talvez. Ela beijou a testa de Rachel e o lado do nariz dela. Ela gentilmente colocou beijou no pescoço de Rachel. E então ela acariciou a bochecha de Rachel com a mão e disse suavemente, "Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você, Rachel Berry."

"Hmm," Rachel gemeu levemente no sono, rolando pra direção de Quinn e subconscientemente jogando o braço direito sobre a cintura de Quinn. O coração desta flutuou ao contato.

"Tão apaixonada," ela disse. "Que isso nem é engraçado."

* * *

 _We´re on a wire, but it´s better than drowning._

 _And I don´t care if I fall, 'cause I´ve never been higer._

 _Everything´s changing, but I don't care for sameness._

' _Cause safety makes graves of the fearful, I find._

 _Could you be safe in my arms, and scared at the same time?_

 _Running towards and away 'til you´re standing still._

 _(Reasons to Fall – Lauren Hoffman)_


	40. Sua Decisão

Quinn rolou e bateu a mão no alarme do despertador incessante antes de voltar pra sua prévia posição e esticar o braço dela – só para entrar em contato com uma cama vazia. Instantaneamente, um franzir de cenho maculou suas feições imaculadas. Ela não estava acostumada a acordar sozinha... Exceto quando...

Ela piscou sonolentamente e se sentou, olhando na direção da mesa de Rachel. "Teste de biologia hoje?" ela conseguiu dizer – apesar da voz dela ainda estar coberta de cansaço.

Rachel se virou da luz do abajur da mesa em direção à cama dela – em direção à Quinn, que estava parecendo como um anjo lindo e dorminhoco. "Sim," ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Ela se levantou e se encaminhou para onde Quinn estava ainda meio sentada na cama. As cobertas tinham se movido pro lado para mostrar uma generosa quantidade da coxa desnuda de Quinn até o começo dos shorts dela. "Sra. Carlisle não deixa n ada de fora quando é para aprender sobre organelas... e coisas parecidas..."

"Hmmm," Quinn respondeu, virando o corpo dela em direção à forma que se aproximava de Rachel e caindo de volta nos travesseiros. "Você devia voltar a deitar comigo."

"Eu não posso fazer isso," Rachel disse. Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram ligeiramente com o tom grave na voz de Rachel.

"E por qual motivo?"

"Bem," Rachel começou. Ela se inclinou pesadamente do lado da cama, passando os dedos pelo antebraço exposto de Quinn. As pálpebras destas se fecharam pesadamente com a sensação. Parecia tão perfeito, apenas depois de alguns segundos terem passado, a mente de Quinn estava desacelerando e ela iria certamente voltar a dormir se Rachel não – "eu penso que você gostaria de saber..." Quinn suprimiu um gemido quando a respiração de Rachel passeou pela carne sensível da orelha dela. _Quando ela chegou tão perto?_ Quinn pensou maravilhada, olhos ainda fechados. "... que meus pais tiveram que ir trabalhar muito cedo nessa manhã. Então nós estamos completamente sozinhas agora." Quinn estava certa de que seu coração tinha parado de bater nesse momento, o peito dela estava parado enquanto ela segurava a respiração. "E eu vou culpar os hormônios da gravidez, porque eu não estou certa de que ficar com _tanto_ tesão ao ver minha namorada quase sem roupa deitada na minha cama seria possível de outra forma." Quinn engoliu com dificuldade, e seus olhos abriram rapidamente, procurando os de Rachel. "Banho comigo?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn nem sequer respondeu – ela apenas jogou as cobertas completamente do resto do corpo, e agarrou a mão direita de Rachel firmemente na sua esquerda e fez uma linha reta pro banheiro.

As risadinhas de Rachel ecoaram ao redor do pequeno espaço e Quinn percebeu que ela nunca tinha estado mais feliz.

* * *

A felicidade de Quinn – enquanto não estava mal colocada – foi definitivamente pouco vivida.

Naquela tarde da prática das Cheerios, Treinadora Sylvester viu Kurt lagarteando ligeiramente atrás da última Cheerio enquanto eles faziam sua costumeira corrida de quatro voltar ao redor da pista para ' _relaxar.'_

"Porcelana!" Sue exclamou pelo megafone dela. "Coloque sua pequena poupança em marcha! Eu preciso que todos vocês estejam em perfeita forma – porque uma vez que o clube do coral seja completamente e totalmente _destruído_ , meu orçamento será restaurado. E Com aquele orçamento restaurado virão rotinas ainda mais obscenamente bem produzidas – e todos vocês precisarão estar no seu melhor. Na verdade, bem na semana passada eu estava conversando com Katy Perry e –"

"Ei, ei, ei," Kurt disse alto, tendo continuado ao redor da pista até que o bando de Cheerios estivesse parado na frente da Treinadora deles. "O que você estava dizendo sobre o coral?"

"Bem, é bem simples, Mocinha. Mas deixe-me soletrar pra vocês em termos que você possa compreender – a Junta Diretora de Shows de Corais decidiu que as Regionais desse anos será julgada por _celebridades_. E eu sou uma celebridade agora. Então, a Sue Sylvester foi escolhida pra julgar. E julgar, eu farei. E você sabe o que isso significa?" Os membros do clube do coral que também eram Cheerios ficaram parados bestamente na frente da Treinadora deles, cabeças movendo-se pra frente e pra trás pateticamente. "Quer dizer que _eu vou_ _ **esmagar**_ _o clube do coral."_

* * *

Só faltava uma semana até as Regionais. E um mês até a data do parto de Rachel.

E era o dia do julgamento de Russell Fabray.

Quinn usou um vestido preto para o tribunal. Quando Rachel a questionou sobre, ela respondeu, "É o final oficial de um capítulo horroroso na minha vida – o capítulo da minha vida que envolvia Russell Fabray em qualquer aspecto. É o final de tudo aquilo, Rach. A morte da pessoa que eu costumava ser. Porque eu costumava pensar que pessoas não podiam mudar, mas você me mostrou que isso não é verdade. Pelos últimos meses, eu me tornei uma pessoa capaz de amar você – e eu nunca mais quero ver meu velho Eu novamente."

Rachel – experimentando um dos raros momentos na vida dela onde palavras ou músicas não podiam expressar bem seus sentimentos eficientemente – virou Quinn pra longe do espelho de corpo no quarto dela, colocou as mãos no rosto da namorada e beijou-a ardorosamente.

Porque algumas vezes palavras não são suficientes.

E quando elas terminaram de se beijar – apesar de que elas algum dia _realmente_ terminariam de se beijar? – os lábios delas se separaram e elas inclinaram a testa uma na outra e elas respiravam em suaves exalações na respiração uma da outra. E elas estavam contentes – elas estavam simplesmente _contentes_ naquele momento uma com a outra e tocar uma à outra e _sentir a presença da outra_ ao seu lado.

Finalmente – relutantemente – Rachel mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos e (com uma grande resolução) se afastou de Quinn. Mas ela não soltou as mãos macias que estavam presas nas suas. "Nós devemos ir indo."

"Eu sei," Quinn concordou, se inclinando pra frente e puxando Rachel pra nada mais do que um abraço – e nada menos que um gesto de amor, conforto, suporte e necessidade.

* * *

A sensação gelada do banco de madeira contra as pernas de Quinn não era calmante – não como os bancos da igreja. Aqueles bancos eram duros. Eles eram assustadores. E Quinn não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

Ela olhou pra frente, sem piscar percebendo a frente da sala de audiência. Era meio como os filmes, meio não. Não havia um júri nem nada – aparentemente o caso de Russell Fabray não requeria um julgamento... Havia algo sobre um acordo. Quinn não conseguiu se importar. Afinal de contas, havia testemunhas de ambos os tiroteios. E o testemunho de Quinn e Finn sobre abuso de incapaz.

' _Aberto e resolvido'_ era a frase que Quinn tinha ouvido sendo usada. Aberto. E resolvido.

Muito como os últimos dezesseis anos da vida dela.

"Ei."

A palavra foi falada suavemente da esquerda dela. Ela piscou uma vez. E então ela virou a cabeça, e lá estava Rachel. Lá estava Rachel – sua âncora, sua força, seu suporte inabalável – encarando-a com lindos olhos cor de chocolate e amor. "Ei de volta," Quinn sussurrou.

Rachel não respondeu verbalmente – ela apenas se virou de volta pra frente da sala e inclinou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, passando o polegar pela pele das costas da mão de Quinn várias vezes. _Engraçado_ , Quinn pensou, _como ela pode descansar a cabeça dela no meu ombro quanto tudo na minha vida está descansando no coração dela._

De repente, uma porta no outro lado da sala abriu e um oficial guiou Russell Fabray pra dentro.

Houve um breve momento – no segundo que Russell estava se virando pra sentar na cadeira designada pra ele – quando seus olhos se fixaram nos da filha. E então ele estava se sentando e as pálpebras de Quinn estavam flutuando e seu lábio tremendo e sua mão estava apertando a cor pra fora da de Rachel. ' _Está tudo bem, baby'_ ela ouviu sussurrado na bochecha. Mas ela não podia olhar pra longe da nuca dele.

Ela não viu o juiz entrar ou o bater do martelo para chamar o local pra ordem. Ela não ouviu as acusações sendo lidas na sala. Ela não sentiu o tempo passando depressa por seus olhos e ouvidos. E ela não percebeu que o juiz estava batendo o martelo novamente e as pessoas na sala estavam se levantando pra se dispersar. Estava terminado e ela sequer soube.

"Quinn, nós podemos ir agora."

"O que?" Quinn finalmente reganhou a habilidade de controlar a voz dela, falar sem gritar de raiva ou soluçar de desespero. "Já?"

"Já?" Rachel ecoou a pergunta dela. "Passou quase duas horas, Quinn."

Quinn simplesmente concordou uma vez com a cabeça, sua boca abrindo e fechando algumas vezes no processo. "Ok, vamos."

Ela ficou parada atrás de Rachel e permitiu que a garota grávida a levasse pra fora da sala, do fórum e para o carro. Enquanto ela ficava um passo atrás da namorada, ela não podia deixar de notar o manquejar ainda perceptível de Rachel. Quando elas finalmente entraram no banco de trás do carro de Marcus, Quinn explodiu em lágrimas e se deitou no banco, colocando a cabeça no colo de Rachel – seus lábios delicadamente pressionados no material macio do vestido de Rachel que envolvia a barriguinha de grávida. As mãos de Rachel acharam o caminho pelo cabelo de Quinn, sussurrando palavras calmantes na direção dela e tentando confortá-la através do seu toque.

Brendon e Marcus não disseram uma palavra, mas eles seguraram as mãos sobre a marcha – corações quebrados pela garota devastada no banco de trás, esperando que a filha deles fosse forte o suficiente para ajudá-la a se curar.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia – bem depois de Rachel ter conseguido acalmar Quinn e desfazer uma boa parte das preocupações da loira – o corpo inteiro do Novas Direções se achou sentado ao redor da sala de estar do Sr. Schuester.

Todos pareciam absolutamente depressivos. Era um revival estranho do tempo deles passado na sala verde antes da performance deles nas Seccionais – antes deles se juntarem e voltarem para enfiar o troféu de primeiro lugar pela goela abaixo dos traidores da competição deles.

Mas por agora... Eles só pareciam depressivos.

"Bem então, uhhh. Vamos começar," Sr. Schuester disse, ignorando a perdição e melancolia o melhor que ele podia ao bater palmas – uma ação que ele fazia até demais. "Obrigada por você virem à Primeira Festa Anual da Escolha da Setlist das Regionais do Novas Direções!"

"Qual é a importância, Sr. Schue?" Artie perguntou, seus lábios virados pra baixo e seus olhos brilhando. "Treinadora Sylvester é uma das juízas. Ela vai nos esmagar."

"Artie, você não sabe isso," Sr. Schuester contrapôs.

"Sim, nós sabemos," Santana disse. "Ela nos disse no treino das Cheerios."

"É, ela disse, ' _Eu vou esmagar o clube do coral,'_ " Brittany reiterou monotamente.

A _droga_ do ano todo," Puck disse. "Todo aquele trabalho para _nada_."

Tina explodiu em lágrimas. "Me desculpe," ela disse. "Eu realmente amo vocês. Vocês sabem quantos amigos eu tinha no Facebook ante de me juntar ao clube do coral?" Ela levantou dois dedos. "Dois, Meus pais. Rachel estava certa – ser parte de algo especial, me tornou especial. Eu só não posso acreditar que isso estará acabado em uma semana." Ela conseguiu dizer a última frase antes de ser devastada por outra onda de soluços.

"Espere," Quinn interveio. "Quem disse que vai estar acabado?"

"Por favor, você acha que Puck e Santana irão sequer reconhecer minha existência quando nós não estivemos mais no clube do coral juntos?" Mercedes perguntou.

"... Ela tem razão." Puck.

Rachel olhou de rosto em rosto – escaneando as desculpas patéticas e tristes de membros do _clube do coral_ ao redor dela. Era ironicamente similar à iminente derrota nas Seccionais – e como fez à época, Rachel sabia que ela tinha que se posicionar agora.

"Ok, olhem – eu sei eu a situação parece impossível. Mas Srta. Sylvester _não_ é a única juíza naquele painel. E ela pode ser uma abusadora no coração. E ela talvez esteja tentando incinerar esse clube da face da terra com tudo que ela tem. Mas no final do dia, se nós cantarmos com _coração, orgulho_ e _amor_ que sentimos uns pelos outros e o que isso significa ser parte do clube do coral," Rachel disse, virando para olhar diretamente pra Tina. "De ser parte de _algo especial,_ então nós ainda podemos ganhar isso. Nós podemos. Então vamos parar de murmurar e se sentir mal por nós mesmos – nós estamos jogando a toalha antes de sequer tentarmos! Vamos fazer o que viemos aqui para fazer. Vamos escolher nossas músicas para a competição para que nós possamos começar a trabalhar na nossa coreografia imediatamente."

Não foi um alvoroço instantâneo de apoio um pelo outro. E não foi bem um interruptor invisível que tinha sido ligado. Mas Rachel começou a conversar com o Sr. Schue sobre a escolha de músicas. E então Quinn se juntou. E então Finn. E Mercedes sempre tinha uma opinião, então ela estava logo atrás. E lentamente mas continuamente, todos estavam conversando e gritando ideias e Mike estava aleatoriamente dançando e as coisas pareceram melhores. Não bem normal – mas desde quando o _clube do coral_ foi alguma vez _normal_?

E quando eles decidiram por uma setlist temática de _'Journey'_ para as Regionais, todos ficaram satisfeitos. Por que, na real? Que jornada tinha sido...

* * *

Naquela noite, Quinn sentara-se à mesa da cozinha dos Berry´s. A comida escolhida de hoje era a Italiana e a boca de Quinn estava cheia de água enquanto ela comia – literalmente – o mais delicioso palito de pão que ela já tinha consumido na vida inteira dela.

Rachel tinha se lançado em uma explicação sobre as escolhas musicais do clube do coral para a competição deles em exatamente uma semana e como eles iriam totalmente ' _limpar o chão'_ com o Vocal Adrenaline. Quinn tinha engasgado com o fettuccine dela e Marcus tinha batido gentilmente nas costas dela enquanto suprimia sua própria risada.

A campainha tocou e Quinn rapidamente levantou-se para atender, indicando para o resto deles que eles deviam aproveitar o jantar e não se preocupar com aquilo. Rachel ainda estava falando com os pais dela de qualquer forma e Quinn não queria interromper aquele fluxo.

Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto se aproximava da sala de estar. Tinha sido um maldito dia, não havia dúvida sobre isso. Mas Quinn achava conforto no fato de que ela tinha uma família _real_ agora – um lugar onde ela sentia amor, conforto e aceitação.

E enquanto ela abria a porta para um ligeiramente sorridente Jesse St. James, o sorriso imediatamente saiu dos lábios dela.

 _Déjá vu,_ Quinn pensou enquanto Jesse abria a boca dele, totalmente preparado para se lançar em um discurso sobre algo que Quinn francamente não dava a mínima pra escutar.

 _O final perfeito para o dia perfeito,_ ela ponderou enquanto batia a porta na cara dele.


	41. Para Dentro Dos Seus Braços

Quando Quinn voltou voando pra cozinha, sua chegada foi recebida com olhares confusos.

"Quinn?" Rachel perguntou. "O que foi?"

Quando tudo que Quinn foi capaz de fazer foi se inclinar contra o balcão da cozinha, cruzar os braços, e soltar uma baforada de ar, os Berrys sabiam que algo fora do normal estava certamente acontecendo.

E então a campainha tocou novamente. Marcus e Brendon se olharam curiosamente antes de se levantarem e se dirigirem pra porta dessa vez. Rachel ficou em pé, usando uma mão para se colocar em pé e a outra para gentilmente acariciar sua barriga.

Aproximando-se de Quinn, Rachel imediatamente colocou uma das mãos em cima do braço desnudo de Quinn. "Quinn, docinho," ela implorou, tentando fazer com que Quinn abrisse os olhos fechados dela. "Olhe pra mim."

E Quinn o fez. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou pra namorada dela. E ela tentou esconder a raiva e a frustração que ela estava sentindo desde que ela abrira a porta para encontrar Jesse St. James parado do outro lado. Mas ela falhou – e ela falhou espetacularmente. E Rachel não sabia por qual motivos as emoções que passavam pelos olhos de Quinn e pelas feições dela estavam lá para começo de conversa, mas ela sabia que, no final do dia, ela estava apaixonada. E para Rachel, amor triunfa sobre todas as outras emoções – toda vez.

"Ficará tudo bem," Rachel disse suavemente, levando a outra mão para acariciar o lado do rosto de Quinn. "O que quer que seja, ficará bem."

Quinn inconscientemente se inclinou para o toque calmante de Rachel. Ela abriu a boca para responder à Rachel – para dizer a ela por qual motivo estava aborrecida. Para explicar o que a aparição repentina de Jesse tinha feito ao coração dela. Para tentar e descrever a raiva inexplicável que tinha subido dentro do seu peito e feito com que suas bochechas ficassem afogueadas.

Mas então os pais de Rachel entraram na cozinha. E entre eles estava a causa do tormento de Quinn. Rachel os viu primeiro – enquanto ela estava vasculhando os olhos de Quinn e esperando uma resposta da namorada dela, ela deu uma olhada em direção à entrada da cozinha e lá estava o pai da criança dela.

"Jesse," a voz dela estava baixa mas alta o suficiente para mandar o estômago de Quinn direto pro chão com as duas sílabas do nome dele. A atenção de ambas imediatamente saíram de si mesmas para Jesse.

"Rachel," ele disse. E Quinn tentou ler a voz dele. Havia malícia escondida? Ressentimento velado? Ela podia discernir uma agenda? "Eu espero que você não se importe de eu passar a essa hora da noite." Ele pareceu suave e descolado – o mesmo jeito que ele sempre tinha. "Mas eu acho que precisamos conversar. Sobre nós. E sobre o bebê."

Quinn respirou profundamente antes de colocar a namorada de lado gentilmente e se preparar pra se lançar em uma tirada raivosa direcionada ao garoto que agora estava parado há poucos centímetros dela. Mas enquanto sua boca abria para começar a bronquear a repentina aparição dele e questionar que direitos ele pensava que tinha – muito menos _merecia_ – ela foi interrompida. Novamente.

"Quinn," Rachel disse, uma mão gentil mas ainda assim firme pegou o braço direito de Quinn. "Eu acho que Jesse e eu precisamos ter uma breve conversa." Quinn virou pra olhar a pequena garota atrás dela, as palavras, ' _Você está brincando comigo?'_ pendendo na ponta da língua dela enquanto Rachel continuava. "A sós seria melhor. Só por alguns minutos, ok?"

Deve ser entendido que Quinn confiava em Rachel. Ela realmente confiava. Quando Rachel acordava no meio da noite desejando picles e manteiga de amendoim, Quinn iria sorrir amorosamente e sair da cama – porque se Rachel dizia que queria picles e manteiga de amendoim, então era isso que ela queria. Quando Rachel sugeria que colocar os fones na barriga dela e tocar música clássica iria aumentar a inteligência do bebê, Quinn sorria e ia até a loja para comprar o estilo apropriado de fones para envolver a barriga da namorada – porque se Rachel dizia era porque era verdade, Quinn tinha certeza que ela tinha uma boa razão. E quando Rachel parava na cozinha dizendo à Quinn que ela precisava conversar com o pai da criança dela (o cara que tentara sabotar o relacionamento de Quinn e Rachel _e_ a própria fundação do clube do coral) _sozinha_ por alguns minutos, Quinn sabia que ela ficaria de lado e deixaria acontecer – porque Rachel sabia o que era melhor. E no final do dia, Quinn entendia que Colby pertencia – pelo menos, geneticamente – à Jesse e Rachel. Não à ela e Rachel.

Então ela suprimiu quaisquer emoções que estavam esperando na ponta da língua dela para serem expressas e ela concordou. E Rachel arrastou os dedos pelo braço de Quinn e apertou as pontas dos dedos dela amorosamente uma vez antes de sair da cozinha. Jesse – com uma rápida olhada na direção de Quinn – virou e obedientemente seguiu Rachel para o escritório dos pais dela.

Enquanto Quinn ouvia o suave ' _clique'_ da porta do escritório fechando, ela rapidamente virou-se de volta pro balcão da cozinha, colocando as palmas das mãos na superfície fria deste para se estabilizar. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente e ela respirou profundamente várias vezes numa tentativa de acalmar seu batimento cardíaco – o qual estava batendo furiosamente desde a primeira olhada no rosto não bem vindo de Jesse. Ela sequer percebeu quando Marcus e Brendon se aproximaram dela.

"Quinn," Marcus disse suavemente. "Você está bem?" Ele estava parado ao lado dela, uma mão firmemente presa no ombro dela. Quinn abriu os olhos dela para olhar pra ele e então ela olhou brevemente pra Brendon que estava apoiado no outro lado do balcão.

"Honestamente?" ela perguntou. Marcus concordou com a cabeça uma vez. "Não inteiramente. Há algo nele, algo que eu não consigo explicar. Mas ele é maldoso. E manipulador." Ela parou. "E ele não gosta de mim."

Marcus riu. "Esse pode ser o caso," ele disse. "Mas Rachel cresceu muito nos últimos meses. Ela pode tomar conta de si mesma. Nós só temos que confiar nela."

Quinn engoliu com dificuldade uma vez antes de responder. "Eu confio nela, totalmente. É nele que eu não confio."

* * *

"... então é por isso que eu quero que você se mude para L.A. comigo quando eu for em Julho para escola."

Por alguns momentos, a mandíbula de Rachel ficou aberta e as sobrancelhas dela se levantaram. E ela estava olhando pra Jesse com o que era talvez o olhar mais incrédulo que ela podia possivelmente fazer depois de tal pouco aviso. Finalmente, ela falou.

"Eu só posso esperar – com toda sinceridade – que você entenda o absurdo dessa declaração antes de ter saído sua boca."

Agora, a mandíbula de Jesse caíra. "O que?" ele exclamou, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário. "O que você quer dizer? É a solução perfeita para nossa situação. Eles tem alojamentos para casais no campus. Então todos nós três podemos viver juntos – você, eu e nosso bebê. _Nosso_ bebê, Rachel – ela precisará da mãe _e_ do pai para ter um crescimento forte. E você pode terminar o ensino médio em L.A. Ambos estaremos na escola durante o dia, então a bebê estará na creche. E uma vez que você se forme, você pode ir à UCLA comigo. Estou certo que posso colocar você pra dentro nesse ponto –"

"Com licença?" Rachel interveio. "Há tantas coisas erradas com as palavras que você está dizendo agora que eu mal posso achar força dentro de mim pra deixar você continuar! Primeiro de tudo, uma criança não precisa de _ambas_ as figuras materna e paterna a fim de ter uma ótima infância – eu deveria ser um exemplo disso! E deixar implícito outra coisa é indescritível insultante – para mim _e_ para meus pais. E a bebê _terá_ figuras maternas e paternas na vida dela. Sempre haverá meus pais, e eu, e haverá _Quinn_ , pelo amor. E segundo, eu estou quase _mais_ insultada pela implicação de que eu precisaria da sua ajuda para entrar na faculdade! E enquanto eu posso respeitar o fato de que UCLA tem um programa de artes forte, eu não vou me conformar com nada menor do que Julliard. Além do que –"

"Ok!" Jesse disse, jogando as mãos pro alto. "Então nós cedemos."

Rachel suspirou, irritada. "O que há para ceder, Jesse? Eu não vou a lugar algum antes de terminar McKinley. E então eu me mudarei para Nova York depois da formatura –"

"E quem estará na cidade para ajudar você, hein? Você não pode lidar com uma criança de dois anos além de ir à aulas o tempo todo. Você não pode fazer isso sozinha. Não um jeito possível..."

Os olhos de Rachel se cerraram perigosamente, e ela se empurrou pra fora do sofá. Ela virou e olhou pra baixo pra Jesse, e a tensão no ar ficou imediatamente palpável. "Meu nome," ela começou. "É Rachel _Barbra_ Berry. E se eu coloco algo na cabeça, eu _conquisto_ – com ou sem ajuda de ninguém mais! E a última coisa que eu preciso na minha vida é um _cético_ , você me entendeu, Jesse St. James? E você, senhor, é um _sério_ cético. Vir à _minha_ casa e me dizer como viver _minha_ vida é completamente ridículo!" Ela virou abruptamente e pisou duro – _pisou duro_ – até a porta do escritório, abrindo-a com força. "E você não é mais bem vindo à essa casa. Adeus."

Ela ficou pra trás, indicando a porta aberta como uma saída para Jesse – que ainda estava sentando no sofá com a boca aberta bobamente. Finalmente, ele fechou a boca com força e ficou de pé. Ele se aproximou de Jesse e encarou- _a_ de cima agora, um desdém firmemente bem colocado. "Eu vejo como é," ele desdenhou. "Você está escolhendo uma vida em _Lima,_ Ohio, de todos os lugares! E você está desistindo da chance desse bebê ser criada conhecendo o pai dela. Eu entendi – você está escolhendo Quinn a mim."

"Se essa fosse, na verdade uma escolha legítima, então não seria sequer uma competição," Rachel disse friamente.

Por agora, os três ocupantes da cozinha tinham escutado a gritaria de Rachel e tinham ido até o corredor. Eles estavam assistindo a cena se desintegrar na frente dos olhos deles.

Os olhos de Jesse foram do rosto de Rachel para os pais dela e então eles se fixaram em Quinn. A garota ficou parada resolutamente, fortemente ajeitando os ombros como se provocando Jesse a dizer a coisa errada. "Você se arrependerá disso," Jesse cuspiu entredentes. Os olhos dele voltaram pros de Rachel. "Confie em mim."

E antes que Brendon sequer tivesse tempo de se adiantar e jogar Jesse para fora da casa dele por ameaçar sua família, o garoto tinha ido embora.

* * *

Logo, Quinn e Rachel estavam deitadas na cama. Música estava tocando suavemente ao fundo, e a brisa suave da janela aberta estava fazendo com que a cortina flutuasse levemente na parede. Rachel estava de lado – provavelmente a única posição confortável deixada à sua disposição – e Quinn estava deitada de lado olhando a garota grávida.

As pontas dos dedos de Rachel estavam correndo suavemente de cima a baixo o braço de Quinn, fazendo a carne de Quinn arrepiar. O movimento da mão dela começou a desacelerar, e Quinn dirigiu o olhar dos lábios de Rachel para os olhos da garota cansada – eles estava caindo ligeiramente, cada piscada durando mais do que a anterior.

A mente de Quinn voltou à gritaria que ela tinha ouvido de Rachel mais cedo naquela noite e ela decidiu chamar Rachel antes da garota desmaiar.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" Rachel murmurou de volta sonolenta, suas pálpebras flutuando pra abrir ligeiramente (e adoravelmente, como sempre).

"Mais cedo no escritório, quando você estava gritando com Jesse..." Os olhos de Rachel ficaram abertos por mais tempo, curiosos com o que Quinn iria perguntar – se ela iria se referir ao fato de que Rachel tinha anunciado tão displicentemente que ela escolheria Quinn a Jesse ou o fato de que ela estava planejando se mudar pra Nova York depois do Ensino Médio ou – "Você disse que seu nome do meio era Barbra," Quinn interrompeu os pensamentos de Rachel.

"Sim, e?" Rachel respondeu – alívio cobrindo seu corpo enquanto ela percebia que essa não seria uma conversa pesada. Seus olhos começaram a fechar novamente.

"O seu nome do meio não é Phoebe?" Quinn perguntou hesitantemente, um pequeno sorriso se formando nos lábios.

"E é exatamente por isso que eu disse que meu nome do meio é Barbra, docinho. E é o que ele que eu vou ficar, apesar do que a minha certidão de nascimento diz. Não há muitos eventos pelos quais eu questiono os julgamentos dos meus pais – e enquanto a obsessão deles com Friends e o nome 'Rachel' na maior parte não causou nenhuma mágoa, há algo sobre o nome 'Phoebe' que faz minha pele arder. Eu vou oficialmente mudar quando eu fizer dezoito anos..." Rachel calou-se quando o sono finalmente tomou completamente conta dela.

Quinn mordeu o lábio para suprimir as risadinhas dela. "Drama queen demais," ela sussurrou baixinho enquanto se inclinava pra frente e beijava Rachel suavemente na testa antes de ajeitar o cobertor sobre a forma adormecida.

"Eu ouvi isso," Rachel murmurou no travesseiro dela.


	42. Use Alguém

Rachel estava deitada de costas na mesa. Quinn estava sentada ao lado dela, folheando uma revista de paternidade atentamente.

"... E aparentemente há um estudo recente que sugere que crianças com mães que trabalham não sofrem quando comparados à crianças que tem mães donas de casa..." Quinn parou de falar quando ela virou para uma página diferente da revista.

Rachel olhou pra Quinn. As luzes estavam diminutas na sala enquanto elas esperavam pela enfermeira entrar e começar o ultrassom. O cabelo de Quinn estava cascateando suavemente sobre um dos ombros dela e ela estava encostada displicente na cadeira, os dedos da mão direita segurando a revista. Quinn abriu a boca para ler o titulo de outro artigo interessante quando seus olhos mudaram de direção momentaneamente. E quando os olhos dela mudaram um momento em direção à Rachel, ela notou que a outra garota estava sorrindo pra ela safadamente.

"O que?" Quinn perguntou, diversão laceando sua voz enquanto ela dava uma encarada maliciosa em Rachel – como se estivesse a desafiando a dizer uma mentira.

Rachel mordeu o lábio. "Só admirando sua beleza. E percebendo o quão sortuda eu sou por ter você."

Quinn arrogantemente abriu a revista dela novamente e a segurou na frente do nariz. "Sim, você é sortuda, não é mesmo?"

Rachel riu baixinho, mas respondeu só ao se inclinar em um cotovelo e encarar ainda mais Quinn. Ligeiramente, Quinn abaixou a revista dela – lentamente, seus olhos foram revelados. E tão logo Rachel pôde ver os olhos da namorada, ela provocativamente estirou a língua. Quinn arfou dramaticamente e deixou cair a revista em seu colo. Rachel caiu de volta na mesa, rindo nesse momento. Quinn estirou a língua e então começou a fazer bico com os braços cruzados.

A enfermeira entrando na sala fez com que ambas as garotas ficassem significantemente sérias.

"Boa Tarde, Srta. Berry," a enfermeira disse docemente. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Tão bem quanto se é esperado. Apesar de eu fazer Quinn aqui carregar minha mochila por aí em qualquer chance que eu tenho." Rachel sorriu docemente pra Quinn e esta sentia que era desnecessário informar a enfermeira que ela carregava as coisas de Rachel de boa vontade.

A enfermeira riu levemente antes de preparar a máquina de ultrassom. Rachel ansiosamente levantou a camiseta e a enfermeira aplicou o gel. Rachel tremeu ao toque do frio na sua pele desnuda. "Desculpe," a enfermeira disse suavemente. Rachel apenas sorriu pra ela em compreensão.

Em apenas alguns momentos, uma imagem estava iluminando o monitor. Quinn puxou a cadeira pra mais perto e agora estava apertando a mão de Rachel firmemente na dela, pressionando os lábios contra a pele macia das costas das mãos de Rachel. Uma respiração pesada deixou seus lábios enquanto ela se maravilhava com a visão na frente dela. Quinn retirou os olhos pra longe da tela pelo mais breve dos momentos – só para olhar pra Rachel. E o que ela viu fez com que seu coração inchasse dentro do peito e o ar escapasse rapidamente dos pulmões dela. Rachel estava absolutamente cativada – ela estava hipnotizada – e Quinn podia ver o amor nos olhos dela. Claro, quando Rachel olhava pra ela, Quinn podia sentir o amor delas como se fosse uma entidade tangível no ar ao redor delas. Mas Quinn começou a chorar silenciosamente quando ela viu o amor de uma mãe pela sua criança no olhar de Rachel.

"Tudo parece perfeito!" a enfermeira exclamou gentilmente. Os olhos de Quinn voaram de volta pra tela enquanto a enfermeira apontava todos os dedos das mãos e dos pés e o batimento cardíaco.

"Bem," Rachel finalmente disse, a voz cheia de emoção e lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu nunca esperei nada menos."

* * *

Rachel abriu o armário dela e ela imediatamente notou o pedaço de papel bem dobrado (e fora do lugar) pousando em cima do seu livro de cálculo. Confusa – ainda que intrigada – ela colocou a mochila de livros no armário e segurou o bilhete cuidadosamente em uma mão. Ela lentamente abriu-o e leu a mensagem que estava rabiscada em cima das linhas. Com cada palavra, seus olhos ficaram mais e mais arregalados. Finalmente – tendo lido a mensagem em sua inteireza – ela amassou o bilhete no punho e violentamente bateu a porta do armário.

Kurt, Tina, Artie e Mercedes estavam passando quando Rachel virou – fumaçando – do armário dela para o corredor lotado. Eles estavam fofocando alto sobre as chances dele nas Regionais na semana seguinte quando Rachel os interrompeu, dizendo, "Vocês tem que vir comigo ao auditório, é uma emergência!"

O olhar frenético e raivoso nas feições da garota grávida não deixava espaço para discussão

No caminho deles para o auditório, A Ligação em Cascata pelo Celular nojentamente eficiente trouxe Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt, Puck e Finn. Quando eles entraram no auditório, todos ficaram surpresos por ver que os holofotes estavam montados no palco e várias luzes estavam acesas – todos ficaram surpresos exceto por Rachel que ainda estava segurando o bilhete amassado na palma.

Enquanto eles preenchiam o corredor do meio, um holofote brilhante de repente iluminou o palco.

"St. James?" Finn questionou. "O que é isso? O que você está fazendo no nosso auditório?"

Jesse ignorou Finn e dirigiu a resposta dele com um apontar do queixo em direção à Rachel e Quinn. "Como todos vocês sabem, eu recentemente me transferi de volta para Carmel."

"Pff," Mercedes disse. "Nós todos sabemos que você foi expulso."

"Apesar de estar certo de que eles estavam lhe esperando com os braços abertos," Kurt adicionou desdenhosamente.

"Eu me desculpo que tenha chegado a isso," Jesse começou a falar novamente. "Não... Eu não me desculpo. De forma alguma, na verdade. Vocês foram _terríveis_ para comigo. Vocês nunca me aceitaram. Vocês nunca escutaram às minhas, _claramente_ , ideias superiores enquanto eu estive nesse breve sonho febril que é o 'Novas Direções.' E _você,_ Rachel – você jogou minha oferta de uma _família_ de volta no meu rosto como se não fosse _nada._ "

Quinn deu o passo à frente, propositadamente colocando o corpo na frente do de Rachel. "Por que você está aqui?" ela perguntou. A voz dela estava baixa – mas chegou até o palco e pingava veneno. E Jesse provavelmente deveria ter ido embora, mas ele tinha uma plateia.

"Os blogs e chats dizem que nós estamos acabados e que vocês estão _no ponto_ para nos superar. Nós só queremos mostrar a vocês algo que nós montamos há alguns dias para ver se vocês concordar com essa declaração."

Os membros do Clube do Coral do WM imediatamente reconheceram as notas de abertura da música. Quinn colocou a cabeça de lado e levantou uma sobrancelha em apreciação. _Huh_ , ela pensou. _Talvez Jesse realmente entenda o uso de 'ironia.'_ Mas apesar do tema da música e a implicação de que o outro iria bem literalmente 'comer poeira', os membros do clube do coral estavam percebendo algo. E era algo que estavam os fazendo tremer até o âmago de cada um – eles tinham coração e paixão, mas o Vocal Adrenaline tinha montado e feito suas coreografias perfeitamente, eles tinham um vocalista estelar que tinha experimentado vitória por vários anos consecutivos. O que o Novas Direções tinha? Eles realmente tinham uma chance depois de todo esse tempo?

Enquanto o número chegava a um final, uma das garotas do Vocal Adrenaline possessivamente enlaçou o braço ao redor do pescoço de Jesse e disse, "Obrigada por nos deixar usar seu auditório, caras. É _peculiar_. E então o Vocal Adrenaline tinha ido embora.

* * *

A situação tinha ficado muito difícil quando o clube do coral alcançou a sala deles – só para achar infinitas quantidades de papel higiênico pelas paredes, estantes de música e instrumentos.

"Eu me sinto tão violada," Tina disse. "É como se alguém tivesse invadido nossa casa."

Todo mundo começou a se mover ao redor da sala, coletando o papel higiênico dentro de lixeiras e no geral exalando níveis extremos de depressão.

"Olhe, foi só uma pegadinha patética," Sr. Schuester disse – depois dele se recuperar do próprio choque ao ver a bagunça do local deles de ensaio. "E o fato de que eles estão tentando nos atingir talvez seja porque nós os assustamos."

Apesar das palavras 'de encorajamento' do Sr. Schue, todos continuaram a limpar a sala em silêncio. Os únicos pensamentos deles pairavam sobre a perfeição que a música que o Vocal Adrenaline tinha apresentando na tentativa psicótica (e bem sucedida) deles e como o talento óbvio deles se juntava ao fato de que a Treinadora Sylvester estaria sentada na mesa dos juízes, fazia com que o final da família deles fosse desastroso, para o Novas Direções.

E então – como se ela pudesse sentir a derrota deles – Sue entrou na sala do coral. Sem perder um segundo, ela se plantou no meio do local e disse, "Uma vez que eu remodele essa sala, será um ótimo local para armazenar minha inúmera quantidade de troféus. Para mim, troféus são como herpes – você pode tentar se livrar deles, mas eles _só continuam vindo._ Você sabe por que? Porque Sue Sylvester está cheia de talento altamente contagioso, queimante e que coça. Aproveitem seus últimos dias aqui." Ela virou para encarar Will frente a frente. "Essa sala é _minha_."

Todos ficaram parados, as emoções à flor da pele e as cabeças girando pela atitude de Sue. Ela parou na porta e virou de volta pra mirar a sala como um todo. "Q, siga-me. Nós precisamos ter uma conversa," ela demandou.

Os olhos de Quinn imediatamente procuraram os de Rachel, e, ela se sentiu fortificada pela proteção e apoio que ela viu na disposição da sua namorada. Ela acenou na direção de Rachel e então seguiu a Treinadora dela pro corredor.

Sue parou bem na frente de Quinn e disse, "Deixe-me fazer uma correção – não é realmente uma conversa. O que isso é, sou eu dando prosseguimento à minha consideração referente à sua sexualidade." As sobrancelhas de Quinn levantaram perigosamente, mas ela permaneceu firme. "Eu estava certa – só para que fique claro. Sue Sylvester é a _única_ pessoa que pode dizer a você quem você é. E eu me decidi, Q." Novamente, Quinn permaneceu em silêncio – nesse ponto, ela estava genuinamente curiosa. " _Gay._ Você é gay em todo o sentido da palavra. Eu mal posso suportar o comportamento amorzinho incessantemente _enojador_ que você e a Buchudinha tem todos os dias, mas o ponto permanece o mesmo. Desde que a sua geração é tão obcecada com rótulos, eu estou lhe dando o seu. Eu realmente não e importo com o que você diga aos outros," Sue bateu o dedo na própria têmpora, "mas na _minha_ mente – _gay."_

E então ela se virou e foi embora, e, enquanto ela dobrava o corredor, Quinn deixou sair uma gargalhada aliviada e se encostou nos armários atrás dela. Era realmente engraçado. Ela não tinha pensado muito sobre a sexualidade delas nos últimos meses. De fato, ela tinha devotado muito mais a energia dela em determinar a opinião de Deus sobre o amor dela por Rachel do que se ela era ou não na verdade gay ou bi ou... Ou o que quer que seja. E mesmo apesar de Sue parecer ter uma opinião forte sobre o assunto, Quinn ainda não podia dizer com certeza o que ela achava. E ela sorriu ligeiramente pra si mesma aliviada, os olhos se fechando em paz – por que na verdade, isso não era muito importante agora.

A porta abriu ao lado dela e sua cabeça virou pro lado. O rosto preocupado de Rachel foi a primeira coisa que ela notou. Rachel estava se inclinando pra fora da porta, mas quando ela viu a posição de Quinn, ela escolheu sair completamente da sala e fechou a porta devagar atrás dela. Ela andou e parou ao lado de Quinn, sua barriguinha preenchendo o espaço entre elas enquanto ela estendia a mão.

Quinn agradecidamente tomou os dedos de Rachel entre os próprios. "O que aconteceu?" Rachel perguntou. Seu tom estava baixo – não estava forçando ou mandando ou muito ávida pra saber o que tinha acontecido entre Quinn e Sue. Ao invés disso, ela soou doce, gentil e paciente.

"Sue estava apenas me dizendo que eu sou gay," Quinn respondeu.

A boca de Rachel ficou aberta e os olhos dela se iluminaram. "O que?" ela disse e ela se forçou a segurar uma risada de choque.

"Ela me disse há algumas semanas que ela era a única pessoa que podia determinar se eu era gay ou hétero ou outra coisa. Então eu acho que ela se decidiu. E ela disse que nós éramos enjoativas."

Com isso, Rachel deu um sorrisinho – e o coração de Quinn ficou bobo. "Bem, nós somos."

"Eu sei," Quinn disse enquanto ela se inclinava pra frente pra beijar Rachel na bochecha.

* * *

O treino das Cheerios foi até incrivelmente tarde naquele dia depois da aula. Quinn ficou pra trás – ela estava trabalhando com a Treinadora Sylvester na coreografia das Regionais do próximo ano. A coreografia e a seleção musical tinha que ser precisa. E enquanto todos sabiam que Sue tinha um intenso desejo de ganhar, havia uma razão para ela sempre querer Quinn como a capitã Cheerio dela – a garota queria ganhar quase tanto quanto sua treinadora.

As batidas da mais nova rotina delas ainda estavam soando na cabeça de Quinn. _Um dois três quatro._ Ela estava visualizando os passos, os voos e as formações. _Cinco Seis Sete Oito._ Os passos de ginástica e os pulos. E ela estava tão envolvida no seu exame mental da sua equipe que ela quase – _quase_ – perdeu o ronco de doze motores quando uma _esquadra_ grande de Range Rovers parou no estacionamento. Eles efetivamente bloquearam o caminho de Quinn até o carro dela.

E houve um breve (apesar de bem breve) momento onde Quinn pensou que a coisa toda era bem engraçada. Era clichê e brega enquanto os vinte (mais ou menos) membros do Vocal Adrenaline saíam dos vários veículos. Mas então a novidade acabou, e, Quinn percebeu que a situação era longe do ideal. De fato, era bem assustadora.

"Posso ajudar vocês?" Quinn disse enquanto utilizava o tom mais sarcástico digno de uma HBIC que ela tinha.

Para um grupo de jovens adultos que obviamente aproveitavam os aspectos do show business – a teatralidade, a fama, o reconhecimento – eles estavam suspeitamente silenciosos. Mesmo Jesse, que estava parado há alguns passos de Quinn e a encarando diretamente nesse momento, um olhar raivoso nos olhos. Quinn abriu a boca, pretendendo obter alguma resposta deles – ou então mover-se ao redor deles completamente para chegar ao carro dela e sair do que era presumivelmente o caminho do perigo – foi efetivamente silenciada quando algo explodiu na sua nuca.

Chocada – e levemente dolorida com a pura força da explosão no seu crânio – Quinn passou a mão direita sobre o ombro e sentiu o cabelo dela. Seus dedos voltaram pegajosos. "Ai meu Deus," ela disse baixinho. " _Ewwwww."_

E então cada um dos membros do Vocal Adrenaline estava puxando ovos de bolsos que Quinn sequer tinha notado que eles possuíam. E então ela foi agredida incansavelmente. Não normalmente uma pessoa a ser agredida, Quinn se encontrou inexplicavelmente perdida quanto ao que ela devia fazer.

Então ela ficou parada á. E o tempo pareceu desacelerar. E s pessoas estavam rindo. E Quinn estava parada tentando recuperar o fôlego. E pela primeira vez em _meses_ , ela se sentiu completamente e totalmente _sozinha._

Quando ela experimentou alguns momentos durante os quais nada atingiu o corpo dela, ela hesitantemente abriu os olhos dela a tempo de ver Jesse se aproximar dela. Ela levantou o queixo em um último ato de desafio – apesar do gesto talvez ter se perdido na bagunça de gema que caía dos ombros dela. Parada na frente dela agora, Jesse olhou de cima arrogantemente.

"Faça." A palavra deixou os lábios de Quinn em um sussurro duro. Ela não estava inteiramente certa de onde ela tinha vindo. Seus olhos baixaram pra mão de Jesse – a qual estava agarrando com força um último ovo.

"Minha vida com Rachel teria sido incrível. Ela está tendo _meu_ bebê – não _seu_ ," ele bufou. "Eu poderia ter amado-a."

"Eu _já_ a amo."

Jesse curvou o lábio em desgosto antes de esmagar o ovo em cima da cabeça de Quinn, forçando-o a escorrer pela frente do rosto dela, pro nariz e lábios dela.

Os membro do Vocal Adrenaline continuaram a rir enquanto entravam nos carros e iam embora. Quinn permaneceu exatamente onde estava, uma pilha de branco e amarelo em volta dela. E ela percebeu com um sentimento de perda e finalidade que o silêncio inesperado deles era exatamente o que eles queriam – _tinha_ sido teatral e dramático. E tinha sido poderosamente degradante.

Sem piscar, Quinn continuou no caminho original dela em direção ao carro de Rachel – o qual ela tinha emprestado hoje já que elas sabiam que ela iria chegar em casa bem tarde. Brendon tinha pegado Rachel depois da escola. Quinn estava sozinha.

Quando ela chegou no lado do motorista, ela deixou a mochila cair no chão. Virando-se, ela se inclinou no carro e deslizou lentamente para se juntar à mochila dela no pavimento. Ela puxou os joelhos até o peito e envolveu os braços ao redor deles – mas não antes de usar a mão direita para tirar um pouco da gema dos olhos dela.

O coração dela estava batendo com força no peito enquanto ela de repente lutava pra respirar. E antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ela estava soluçando como uma criança. Uma criança sozinha, pequena e quebrada. Ela sentiu a mochila dela vibrando ao lado dela. Uma ligação. Mas ela ignorou-a. Ao invés disso, ela escolheu se afundar em auto piedade, mesmo que só por alguns poucos preciosos momentos antes que ela tivesse que encarar o mundo real novamente. _Quem sou eu? O que eu fiz pra merecer esse tormento de Jesse e pais que não me amam, a pessoa que eu sou?... Quem sou eu, realmente?_ A questão ficou martelando várias vezes dentro do crânio dela. E enquanto os minutos passavam, ela chorava mais, percebendo que – naquele momento – ela só não sabia.


	43. Escondendo Meu Coração

Shelby se sentou com o chá quente dela na pequena mesa perto da janela. Ela cruzou as pernas e tomou um gole da bebida dela. O líquido queimou um caminho calmante pela garganta dela abaixo. Ela fechou os olhos dela enquanto o degustava, e então ela colocou a xícara na mesa. Abaixando-se para o lado dela, ela levantou à bolsa até o colo dela e retirou o livro que ela estava lendo atualmente. Ela colocou o livro na mesa perto da bebida dela.

E então ali – por debaixo dos dedos dela, da xícara e do livro – ela examinou o tampo da mesa. Estava riscado e maculado com manchas. Havia nomes e palavras inscritas na superfície. Era dura, velha e oxidada. E ainda assim, era estranhamente confortável.

Ela pegou o chá e tomou outro gole, recolocando-o na mesa e pegando o livro dela. Ela passou o dedo pela ponta do livro, puxando as páginas para abrir no marcador dela.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, o pequeno sino sobre a porta tocou alto. A brisa fria que estava passando pela pequena cafeteria para achar seu caminho pra dentro da mesma, e, assoprou algumas mechas de cabelo de Shelby pro rosto dela. Seus dedos colocou o cabelo pra trás no local certo enquanto ela olhava do livro dela, marcando o lugar que parara com a ponta do dedo dela.

Um sorriso começou a se espalhar pelos lábios dela enquanto ela notava a figura charmosa e extrovertida de Holly Holiday fazendo um pedido no balcão. Uma risada escapou os lábios de Shelby enquanto ela via Holly paquerar descaradamente com o barista com uma piscadela safada. O homem com quem Holly estava flertando sorria de boa vontade antes de começar a fazer a bebida dela. A risada de Shelby tinha sido aparentemente carregada pela loja e chamado atenção de Holly, já que a mulher loira começou a virar a cabeça na direção de Shelby depois de apenas alguns momentos se passarem. Ela sorriu e acenou. Shelby acenou de volta antes de retomar a leitura.

Finalmente, Holly se sentou ao lado de Shelby, cruzando as pernas e se inclinando pra trás enquanto tomava um longo gole no copo fumegante de café. Shelby recolocou o marcador e abaixou o livro de volta pra mesa antes de tomar um gole da própria bebida – que tinha esfriado consideravelmente – enquanto imaginava como danado Holly conseguia consumir sua bebida escaldante de tão quente tão despreocupadamente. Elas consumiram suas bebidas em um silêncio confortável enquanto seus cumprimentos eram deixados pra depois momentaneamente.

"É bom ver você," Shelby disse eventualmente as mãos no colo e os olhos contornando as feições do rosto de Holly.

"Você também," Holly disse. E Shelby se maravilhou com a simplicidade da resposta da outra mulher – e como, mesmo na sua simplicidade, Shelby podia sentir como se ela fosse a pessoa mais importante no mundo de Holly. Talvez, naquele momento, ela fosse.

"Como você tem passado?" Shelby perguntou.

Os olhos de Holly piscaram. Porque ela sabia que Shelby já sabia a resposta. Era sempre a mesma. "Eu estou absolutamente _fabulosa_." E isso sempre levava à pergunta que realmente precisava ser perguntada de qualquer forma. "Como _você_ tem passado?"

E Shelby levava alguns momentos pra se preparar – mexendo com as mãos no colo dela, na capa do livro, pegando a bebida dela e tomando outro gole – porque essa pergunta era sempre _tão_ difícil de responder. Porque a resposta dela sempre era a mesma, e havia algo indescritivelmente _triste_ sobre isso. "Eu já estive melhor," ela finalmente disse as palavras que pareciam definir a existência dela.

Holly apenas concordou com a cabeça em compreensão. A mesma velha música e dança. "Conte-me," ela disse. E isso não era uma sugestão, era um comando. Ambas as mulheres sabiam.

"Para alguém que eu literalmente _nunca_ tinha tido contato, eu sinto esse _puxão_ inexplicável em direção à ela. Eu tive que usar Jesse pra entrar em contato com ela pra começo de conversa. Eu tive que assistir ela cantar das sombras. Eu tive que ouvir sobre a recuperação dela de longe. Eu nunca disse uma palavra pra ela, Holly, e isso me mata todo dia. E ainda assim, eu ficarei com esse silêncio em relação a possibilidade de encontrá-la, conversar com ela e ser _rejeitada_ por ela – porque eu sei o quão fácil seria pra ela me rejeitar." Os olhos dela estavam ficando cada vez mais molhados pela frase, mas ela se recusou a deixar as lágrimas caírem. "Seria fácil porque eu posso me colocar no lugar dela – e eu posso perceber o quão simples seria pra ela pensar que eu dá-la contasse como rejeição. Apesar de que, na minha mente, nunca foi. _Nunca_ foi rejeição." Ela pressionou as costas da mão contra os lábios antes de continuar. "Foi eu sendo uma garotinha assustada que queria ser grande em Nova York. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa – e eu _fiz._ E quando chegou a hora de eu cedê-la, eu o fiz. E eu fui embora." Ela cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos. "E essa foi a parte mais difícil de tudo, sabe?" Ela abaixou as mãos, gesticulando implorando na direção de Holly, pedindo que ela entendesse. "Ela não tem nenhuma razão para querer ter nada a ver comigo, nada mesmo."

Shelby ficou em silêncio e os lábios de Holly viraram pra cima em um sorriso pequeno e confortador. "Querida," ela disse, cobrindo uma das mãos de Shelby com uma quentinha dela. "Rachel é realmente uma jovem mulher incrível. Claro que você sente um puxão na direção dela – ela é sua _filha_. E você é a _mãe_ dela. Nada no mundo pode mudar isso." Ela continuou fazendo círculos calmantes nas costas da mão de Shelby. "Mas você fez contato com ela – quer ela tenha reciprocado esse contato ou não, a linha foi aberta. Ela passou dezesseis anos da vida dela sem ter qualquer ideia de quem era a mãe dela. Mas nesse tempo, ela teve dois pais _incríveis_ tomando conta dela, ensinando-a, ajudando-a a crescer. Não pode ser fácil, pensar em outra figura paterna chegar no cenário – especialmente não quando ela está prestes a se tornar mãe. Você tem que dar tempo a ela."

Shelby suspirou e focou em sentir a mão de Holly em cima da dela. "Estou tentando," ela disse. "Estou tentando dar tempo a ela."

"Isso é tudo que você _pode_ fazer."

Shelby tomou um longo gole do chá verde dela. Ela colocou a xícara de volta na mesa, mas colocou ambas as mãos ao redor dela, desesperadamente tentando retirar algum calor pras pontas dos dedos do líquido lá dentro. Silêncio as envolveu, mas foi um silêncio confortável – Holly tendia a ter esse efeito. "Eu quero um bebê," Shelby finalmente disse e as palavras pareceram ficar suspensas no ar entre elas.

"Eu sei que você quer," Holly respondeu. Isso fez com que os olhos de Shelby virassem instantaneamente para a outra mulher – que estava olhando de volta pra ela com um olhar intenso nos olhos. Shelby estava confusa porque a insegurança que ela tinha acabado de dizer em voz alta tinha sido dita apenas pra si mesma nos mais profundos recantos negros da mente dela – _quem sou eu para querer ter uma segunda chance na maternidade quando eu sinto como se eu já tivesse completamente acabado com a minha chance da primeira vez?_

"Mas eu não posso ter mais filhos. Houve algumas complicações há alguns anos e então cirurgia... É como se eu fosse esse vaso inútil incapaz de criar a própria família. Agora que eu estou em um lugar na minha vida onde eu posso de fato lidar emocionalmente e financeiramente, eu não posso fazer, _fisicamente_. Parte meu coração eu ter perdido minha oportunidade com Rachel, e, eu não posso sequer ter a mesma oportunidade algum dia novamente na minha vida. Isso deixou um buraco profundo no meu peito e eu me sinto perdida."

Houve muitas vezes na vida de Holly onde ela não pensava sobre as consequências das ações dela. Ela estava pronta a pular antes dela ter realmente vasculhado a situação inteiramente e tomado um bom tempo apreciando-a. Quando ela tinha dezoito anos, ela se juntou ao circo – seu tempo com a trupe não durou particularmente muito, ou foi particularmente frutífero, mas ela tinha feito isso de qualquer forma. Quando ela mal tinha vinte anos, ela tinha oferecido o corpo como barriga de aluguel para os Berrys – não tinha realmente a incomodado que eles tinham escolhido uma direção diferente desde que ela tinha decidido ir à faculdade como resultado. Aos vinte e um anos (com apenas dois semestres de faculdade), ela tinha largado a faculdade e começado a viajar – de lugar em lugar, estado em estado, trabalho em trabalho. Na última década, ela tinha passado por coisas como uma caminhoneira de estrada congelada no Canada, showgirl em Vegas, ela tinha passado algum tempo como carcereira e ela tinha finalmente achado a paz no estado de Ohio. Porque, realmente, tinha sido sempre sua casa. E ela tinha começado a trabalhar como substituta em quaisquer cidades onde ela se achava. E havia uma sensação estranha confortável de cumprimento de dever no final de cada dia.

Ainda assim ela tinha tendência a evitar consequências – até mesmo o mero _pensar_ nelas. Mas agora, sentada ao lado de Shelby e observando seu desespero e vulnerabilidade, Holly realmente _pensou_ sobre as consequências. Ela as pesou levemente nas palmas das suas proverbiais mãos, jogando-as pra frente e pra trás, antes de tomar uma decisão. E quando ela abriu a boca pra falar, ela nunca tinha estado mais certa de nada na vida dela.

"Talvez não seja muito tarde pra você ter uma família. Talvez eu possa ajudar você."

* * *

Rachel tinha terminado o dever de casa dela – _todo_ ele. Bem, todo com exceção de cálculo. Mas normalmente Quinn ajudava-a com o cálculo. E ainda, Quinn não estava em casa.

Rachel foi até a cama dela onde ela tinha jogado o celular quando tinha chegado em casa. Pegando-o, ela o abriu – esperando ver uma mensagem ou uma ligação perdida ou _algo_ que pudesse explicar a ausência de Quinn. E quando não havia nada, o coração de Rachel começou a bater com força no peito dela. Não era normal para Quinn não avisar algo – _não_ , Rachel se corrigiu na mente dela, _não era normal para Quinn não estar em casa a essa hora._

Ela não queria parecer uma namorada super protetora ou preocupada demais. Mas ela também não queria se arrepender de _não_ ligar pra checar Quinn. Então ela apertou o botão designado para o celular de Quinn e esperou.

* * *

Estava só começando a ficar escuro lá fora. Mas Quinn tinha ficado encarando as nuvens passarem e ela tinha se distraído. Era o dia tão bonito. E ainda assim aqui Quinn estava – sentada, chorando e sequer se importando em limpar o ovo pegajoso que pingava dela.

O telefone dela começou a vibrar – _novamente_ – e ela automaticamente o ignorou. Alguns momentos depois, o tom indicava que uma nova mensagem de voz chegara pra ela. Suspirando, ela relutantemente apertou o botão pra ligar pra caixa de mensagem dela e trouxe o telefone ao ouvido dela.

Enquanto a voz de Santana preencheu o tímpano dela, ela se encolheu. Hailey Robertson tinha chamado Brittany de 'loira burra' durante o treino mais cedo naquela tarde. E Quinn tinha segurado Santana para não bater na garota até esta perder os sentidos. E agora aqui estava Santana no ouvido de Quinn, bronqueando ela. Bem o que ela precisava.

' _Escute,_ _ **Fabray**_ ' Santana tinha dito na ligação enquanto ela deixava a mensagem. ' _Robertson_ _ **não**_ _vai se safar dos comentários dela tão facilmente. E_ _ **você**_ _não vai se safar em não me atender. Quando eu ligar de volta, é melhor você atender dessa vez!'_

Quinn suspirou, deletando a mensagem. A próxima mensagem começou a tocar.

' _Sério, Fabray, o que você está tentando fazer? Atenda seu telefone, ou_ _ **sua**_ _bunda vai estar na minha lista de bundas a chutar.'_

Deletada.

' _Q',_ Santana suspirou pesadamente. ' _Isso não é engraçado. Ligue-me de volta. Eu não estou feliz.'_

Antes da mensagem terminar, Quinn ouviu a voz de Brittany ao fundo, provavelmente tentando acalmar a garota irada. Deletada.

' _Certo, então talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco fora do controle. Mas escute – elas tem que saber que elas não podem se safar dizendo merda desse tipo pra Brittany.'_ Novamente, Quinn ouviu a voz leve de Brittany ao fundo. ' _Elas não podem se safar em dizer isso pra_ _ **ninguém**_ _. Pronto, feliz?'_

A mensagem terminou e Quinn sabia que o último comentário não tinha sido estritamente pros ouvidos de Quinn. Ela sorriu apesar do terrível humor dela e deletou a mensagem.

A próxima mensagem começou a tocar e o coração de Quinn afundou quando ela ouviu a voz preocupada de Rachel.

' _Quinn, onde você está? Eu estou ficando preocupada. É incrivelmente tarde e vai ficar escuro lá fora em breve. Por favor, me ligue para que eu saiba que você está bem.'_

Quinn se sentiu mal, ela realmente se sentiu. Mas ela só deletou a mensagem e foi pra próxima.

' _Ok escute Q – isso é ridículo. Seu hobbit acabou de me ligar e – AI! Por que isso?'_ Aparentemente Brittany não aprovou o apelido pra Rachel. ' _De qualquer forma, onde você está? Rachel está preocupada. O que, honestamente, isso não é atípico. Mas você esteve me ignorando toda a tarde. Ligue_ _ **pra alguém**_ _ou então eu mesma vou lhe achar.'_

Quinn deletou a mensagem e colocou o telefone de volta na mochila. Ela respirou profundamente e tentou clarear a mente dela. Porque a mente dela ainda estava cheia de pensamentos nojentos e auto depreciativos. E quando ela ligou pra namorada dela, ela não queria que aqueles pensamentos se introduzissem na conversa delas. Finalmente, com uma respiração profunda, Quinn ficou de pé. Ela puxou a alça da mochila pra cima no ombro dela e foi em direção à escola, discando o número de Rachel enquanto ia.

Quando a voz frenética de Rachel derramou-se na linha, Quinn teve que suprimir as lágrimas – ela realmente não queria ter aborrecido a outra garota. " _Quinn!"_ ela exclamou. " _Onde você está? Você está bem? Santana disse que você esteve ignorando as ligações dela por horas. Ela está preocupada, apesar de eu saber que ela nunca admitira isso –"_

"Eu estou na escola, Rach. Eu estou andando em direção ao vestiário das Cheerios agora." Quinn sabia que não era informação suficiente para que Rachel ficar satisfeita. Mas ela cruzou o indicador e o dedo médio da mão esquerda de qualquer forma.

" _O que?"_ Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha e Quinn recusou a preencher o silêncio com uma resposta pra algo que supostamente era uma pergunta retórica. " _O treino não terminou há horas? Por que você está tomando banho agora?"_

Quinn respondeu profundamente. Ela não podia mentir pra Rachel. Ela não estava certa de que ela sabia como. "Talvez tenha havido um incidente no estacionamento. Envolvendo o Vocal Adrenaline."

Ela ouviu o arquejo raivoso do outro lado da linha e se encolheu. " _O que? Eu não posso acreditar neles. O que eles fizeram?"_ Rachel não deu tempo de Quinn responder. " _Esqueça essa pergunta, você responderá em breve. Estou a caminho agora mesmo. Eu irei com o carro de Papai. Te vejo em alguns minutos."_

Quinn ia dizer o nome de Rachel. Ela iria dizer ' _Rach, eu amo você. Dirija com cuidado. Te vejo em breve,'_ mas a linha estava desligada antes dela ter tempo de abrir a boca.

A caminhada até o vestiário não levou muito tempo. Ou talvez tenha levado e Quinn apenas não notou. Mas quando ela chegou, ela estava sozinha. O escritório da Treinadora estava escuro e Sue sempre era a última a sair. Então Quinn sabia que ela estava completamente sozinha.

Derrubando a mochila no banco na frente do armário dela, Quinn começou a tirar o uniforme dela. Em questão de segundos, ela estava parada totalmente nua no vestiário, olhando pra bagunça perto dos pés dela. Os ovos cheiravam mal – eles estavam cobrindo cada centímetro do uniforme de Quinn. E o fedor estava pesadamente perto do nariz dela, relembrando Quinn que os ovos ainda estavam no cabelo dela. Antes que ela tivesse tempo pra fazer qualquer outra coisa, ela teve que correr pra uma das cabines.

Empurrando a porta com força, Quinn imediatamente caiu de joelhos e soltou os conteúdos do seu estômago no vaso. Seu diafragma pesou desconfortável quando as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente. Com mãos trêmulas, ela deu descarga e se forçou a ficar de pé. Ela cambaleou pra dentro das cabines de chuveiro, imediatamente virando as maçanetas até que a água quente escaldante estava batendo no seu corpo. Ela colocou suas mãos em forma de concha e colocou um pouco da água dentro da boca, retirando o gosto detestável de bile.

Os rostos deles de desdém e as gargalhadas continuaram a pairar na cabeça dela. Ela sentiu as cascas duras dos ovos impactando várias vezes seu corpo. O pensamento de que ela tinha ficado, na verdade, parada e rido – _rido_ – enquanto seus colegas eram atacados com slushies nos corredores era acachapante demais pra quase fazer com que ela vomitasse de novo. Mas ela não o fez. Ao invés disso, ela colocou as costas nos azulejos frios e permitiu seu corpo deslizar até o chão do mesmo jeito que ela tinha feito lá fora no pavimento. A água quente ainda estava a escaldando incansavelmente, e Quinn a recebeu de braços abertos enquanto suas lágrimas eram escondidas sem esforço e lavadas ralo abaixo.

* * *

Rachel praticamente estacionou na calçada da entrada que levava à escola. Ela se moveu – tão rápido quanto qualquer mulher com oito meses de gravidez podia se mover – pela escola em direção aos vestiários. Ela entrou decidida no lugar onde ela sabia que Quinn tinha ido tomar banho – apesar do que tinha acontecido pra fazer Quinn precisar de um banho, Rachel não tinha a menor ideia.

Imediatamente, os olhos de Rachel caíram sobre a mochila de Quinn. E ali no chão estava o uniforme de líder de torcida da garota. Rachel correu pra ele e se abaixou pra pegá-lo – e ficou perplexa ao ver que estava coberto por algum tipo de meleca pegajosa. Trazendo o tecido ao rosto, Rachel cheirou. " _Ovos?"_ ela sussurrou pra si mesma. Mais confusa do que nunca, Rachel saiu correndo pras cabines dos chuveiros.

E quando Rachel dobrou a curva pra uma das cabines e viu Quinn encolhida no chão com os braços envolvendo os joelhos e a água girando ao redor dela em direção ao ralo, ela quase se descontrolou. Seu coração talvez tinha literalmente quebrado ligeiramente dentro do peito.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel murmurou pra si mesma, correndo pra frente e se abaixando pra sentar ao lado de Quinn do melhor jeito que podia. Ela imediatamente envolveu os braços ao redor dos ombros de Quinn e puxou a garota pra si, acariciando a bochecha dela com os dedos, beijando a testa dela. "Baby, eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem." E a única evidência que Rachel tinha que Quinn _não estava_ bem era o leve chacoalhar do corpo dela enquanto ela silenciosamente soluçava e a expressão vazia e quebrada no rosto dela.

Ignorando o fato de que ela estava ainda totalmente vestida, Rachel eventualmente puxou Quinn pra ficar de pé. Ela se esticou até o xampu e condicionador da cabine, gentilmente massageando a cabeça de Quinn enquanto ela lavava a bagunça do lindo cabelo dela. Os olhos de Quinn se fecharam com o toque calmante e as mãos dela se inclinaram pra frente para se equilibrar, encontrando um ponto de apoio nos quadris de Rachel.

Quando ela terminou, Rachel arrodeou Quinn para desligar a água – a qual ainda estava surpreendentemente _muito_ quente (apesar de Rachel assumir que isso tinha algo a ver com os altos padrões da Treinadora Sylvester em todos os aspectos da vida dela tanto quanto as vidas das Cheerios dela). Uma vez que a água estava desligada, uma barreira invisível pareceu cair e os olhos de Quinn imediatamente procuraram os de Rachel.

"Você está ensopada," Quinn disse suavemente.

Rachel concordou. "Você também."

Quinn praticamente caiu pra frente contra a garota menor, envolvendo os braços ao redor dos ombros de Rachel, segurando-a o mais forte que ela podia. Rachel reciprocou o abraço, correndo uma mão pra cima e pra baixo nas costas de Quinn e a outra sobre a nuca de Quinn, segurando a garota destroçada no lugar.

"Nós devemos te vestir," Rachel murmurou contra o pescoço de Quinn. "Você vai congelar uma vez que o ar gelado bata em você. Além disso, eu mal posso resistir você quando você está completamente vestida – muito menos completamente nua e pingando e pressionada contra mim."

Quinn não riu – mas ela sorriu. E ela se afastou e olhou Rachel nos olhos e perguntou, "Vai ficar tudo bem?"

E o coração de Rachel quase quebrou de novo com a vulnerabilidade e o puro volume de tristeza que estava atualmente sento expresso nos olhos esverdeados previamente vazios de sentimento de Quinn. Ela ainda não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido – apesar dela ter uma ideia geral a esse momento – e apesar disso, ela se achou pra lá de furiosa com Vocal Adrenaline por ter feito o que quer que eles tenham feito com a namorada dela. Ela estava aborrecida e com raiva e incrivelmente vingativa nesse momento. Mas Quinn estava na frente dela com olhos tristes e postura indefesa nos ombros – e Rachel sabia que, não importava o que, ela faria qualquer coisa pra fazer Quinn _se sentir melhor._

"Vai ficar tudo completamente bem, baby girl." Rachel disse isso só porque ela sabia que isso era verdade – porque ela _iria_ tornar isso verdade. E com os braços ainda envolvidos uma na outra, elas andaram de volta pro vestiário – prontas pra encarar qualquer situação, juntas.


	44. Te Seguirei Até À Escuridão

"Quando você era uma criança, o que você sonhava em se tornar quando crescesse?"

A voz de Rachel viajou os poucos centímetros do lábio dela pro ouvido de Quinn e o menor traço de sorriso remanescente agraciou os próprios lábios de Quinn como resultado.

"Uma fotógrafa."

As garotas estavam sentadas juntas uma da outra próximas aos armários do local. Elas tinham se trocado pra roupas secas – Quinn estava com usando umas calças folgadas que faziam um pequeno barulho no silêncio do local com cada movimento dela e uma camiseta do colégio, enquanto Rachel estava usando uma camiseta grande demais e calças cinzas. Quinn estava sentada numa posição que tinha se tornado familiar – seus joelhos levantados até o peito enquanto seus braços ao redor das pernas – enquanto Rachel sentara com as pernas totalmente estendidas, tornozelos cruzados.

Rachel sorriu, virando a cabeça pra olhar na direção de Quinn. "Sério?" ela perguntou. Quinn apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Eu acho que alguém precisa de uma câmera, então."

Os olhos de Quinn se fecharam pesadamente quando ela lembrou de ter pedido uma vez ao seu pai por uma câmera. Ele bufou quando descobriu que ela queria ser uma _fotógrafa_ , entre todas as coisas, e tinha então informado a ela que ela não iria perder o tempo dela com tal besteira. Ele tinha estado bêbado, mas Quinn era jovem e impressionável. Então ela nunca tinha pedido por uma câmera novamente. "Talvez uma coreógrafa ou algo do tipo..." E enquanto as palavras deixavam os lábios de Quinn, ela pensou que talvez isso não seria tão ruim.

Rachel percebeu o peso que tinha decaído sobre as feições de Quinn e percebeu que era hora de mudar o assunto. "Sabe, eu devo mandar uma mensagem pra Santana. Faz um tempo e, francamente, estou surpresa que ela não explodiu nossos telefones ainda."

"Boa ideia," Quinn respondeu, se inclinando pra alcançar o banco na frente delas, pegando o celular de Rachel. Ela voltou pra trás e colocou o telefone na mão à espera de Rachel. Mas antes de deixar ir, ela envolveu a mão dela inteiramente ao redor da de Rachel e a segurou no lugar. "Você é tudo," ela disse. As sobrancelhas de Rachel se cerraram e ela abriu a boca pra falar. "Eu só," Quinn a interrompeu, "queria que você soubesse. No caso de eu não te relembrar o suficiente."

Rachel usou a mão livre pra envolver o pescoço de Quinn e puxar a garota pra mais perto, beijando-a com vontade. Afastando-se, Rachel deixou as palavras delas correrem diretamente da boca dela pra de Quinn. "Apesar do que Jesse disse, você tem que me prometer que não vai deixá-lo atingir você. Eu estou aqui agora, amor, e eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu sou _sua,_ eu posso prometer isso a você com tudo que eu sou. Eu fiquei bêbada uma vez na minha vida, e dormi com aquele _bastardo_ pomposo e indelicado – eu nunca dei nenhuma razão a ele pra suspeitar que eu o escolheria a você, eu espero que você saiba disso. É você, sempre foi você."

Quinn inclinou a testa dela na de Rachel e fechou os olhos com força. Isso, _isso_ , é o que Quinn estava esperando – parecia bobo da parte dela agora, ter questionado Rachel ou a si mesma ou a relação delas por sequer um segundo. Mas quando ela estava sozinha e a risada em câmera lenta assombrava seus ouvidos e as palavras desmoralizantes de Jesse estavam ecoando várias vezes em sua mente, era fácil imaginar e questionar e duvidar. E sim, ela tinha sofrido nas mãos das pessoas que supostamente eram pra amá-la e protegê-la – mas agora elas estavam trancafiadas. E aqui estava Rachel – real, sólida e verdadeira, sentada ao lado dela no chão frio do vestiário por nenhuma outra razão, além de que Quinn _precisava dela_.

"Eu amo você, Rachel," Quinn disse enquanto uma lágrima solitária deslizava pela bochecha dela, pra camiseta de Rachel. "Eu estaria tão perdida sem você."

Rachel respondeu com outro beijo suave e longo antes de se afastar ligeiramente. Ela passou o dedo pelo lado do rosto de Quinn, enxugando gentilmente o caminho da lágrima. "Sem mais lágrimas, Quinn. Não por ele." Quinn suspirou baixinho e então fechou os lábios em um gesto de finalidade, concordando com a cabeça uma vez. Rachel sorriu antes de finalmente virar pro telefone dela pra mandar pra Santana uma breve atualização da situação.

 _ **Rachel:**_ Quinn vai ficar bem. Mas Jesse e todos do VA jogaram ovos nela no estacionamento da escola e ele disse umas coisas terríveis. Antes de você considerar quaisquer planos de vingança, por favor me deixe por dentro – é melhor você acreditar que eu quero estar envolvida.

Rachel abaixou o telefone até o colo dela e se inclinou de volta nos armários, olhando de lado pra Quinn. "Você gostaria de ir pra casa agora?"

Quinn descansou a cabeça nas coxas, abrindo os olhos lentamente pra olhar a namorada dela. Um suave sorriso emergiu e ela perguntou, "Você acha que podemos ficar aqui? Só por mais um pouco?"

Rachel passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Quinn, puxando a garota ligeiramente pro lado dela para que Quinn pudesse descansar a cabeça dela no vão do ombro de Rachel. Elas se acomodaram confortavelmente e Rachel disse, "Claro," enquanto afastava o cabelo de Quinn do rosto dela e colocava beijos delicados no topo da cabeça dela.

* * *

Santana estava sentada no sofá de Brittany. Elas estavam assistindo MTV, e se Santana fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela estava ficando cansada. Mas só porque ela estava internamente enlouquecendo sobre Quinn – ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela não sabia se a amiga estava bem. Tudo que ela sabia era que Rachel tinha finalmente entrado em contato com ela e ido até à escola para pegá-la.

A única coisa que estava mantendo Santana de ir à escola por si mesma era o fato de que Brittany estava esticada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Santana. E estava desse jeito por pelo menos uma hora agora. E de jeito nenhum no mundo Santana se moveria.

Ela continuou a gentilmente passar os dedos pelo longo cabelo loiro de Brittany, coçando levemente o escalpo da garota enquanto passava. Santana estava quase completamente certa de que ela tinha posto a outra garota pra dormir, mas ela definitivamente não iria parar de tocá-la.

Seu telefone tocou, indicando uma mensagem de texto. Ela rapidamente moveu a mão livre para pegá-lo, desbloqueando e lendo a mensagem de Rachel tão rápido quanto podia. E então o sangue dela correu gelado nas veias, percepção abatendo-se sobre ela e fazendo com que uma fúria quente incendiasse tudo. Ela leu a mensagem novamente, só para confirmar o horror.

A mão dela parou de se mover e as pálpebras de Brittany flutuaram pra se abrir lentamente. Ela virou de costas e olhou pra Santana, segurando a mão da garota que estivera lhe fazendo carinho. "'Ana?" ela perguntou sonolenta. "Que aconteceu?"

Santana olhou pra garota em seu colo. "Algo aconteceu com Quinn," ela respondeu.

"O que?" Brittany perguntou preocupadamente, sentando-se totalmente agora. "Onde ela está?"

"Ela está com Rachel na escola. Aparentemente Jesse St. Otário e os babacas dele do Vocal Adrenaline decidiram _jogar ovos nela_ no estacionamento depois do treino hoje." Santana mentalmente se xingou por não ficar e ajudar Quinn depois do treino ter oficialmente terminado. "Eu vou _matá-_ lo."

"Não," Brittany disse suavemente, fazendo com que os olhos de Santana voassem de onde estavam encarando sem ver a mesinha de centro pros olhos de Brittany. "Você não vai matá-lo," ela reiterou. "Nós só vamos ficar quites."

A oposição de Brittany à tentativa de homicídio de Santana momentaneamente deixou a garota desnorteada – mas quando a poeira baixou, ela percebeu que Brittany era uma gênia absoluta, porra. Porque agora a mente de Santana tinha sido clareada – ela podia pensar calmamente e racionalmente. Ela rapidamente beijou Brittany duas vezes na bochecha antes de se virar pro celular e discar o primeiro número na lista mental dela.

* * *

As garotas ainda estavam sentadas no vestiário. "Você acha que eu devo ligar pra Santana?" Rachel perguntou. "Eu estou um pouco preocupada que ela não respondeu à minha mensagem ainda. Não há como dizer o que ela está aprontando..."

Quinn apenas sorriu no tecido macio da camiseta que Rachel estava vestindo. "Não," ela respondeu. Realmente, Quinn sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Santana nunca deixaria Jesse e o Vocal Adrenaline se safarem com o que tinham feito. Quinn sabia que a garota estava provavelmente já bolando um plano meticuloso e cuidadosamente armado para a destruição e humilhação do outro clube do coral. E Quinn estava perfeitamente contente em sentar com Rachel – e manter a garota grávida de se envolver em um esquema que seria provavelmente menos do que ideal para alguém tão no fim do seu terceiro trimestre de gravidez. "Ela é uma garota bem grandinha, ela vai ficar bem."

* * *

O porão de Kurt tinha se tornado o quartel geral para Operação: Retorno.

"Artie, como essa lista de endereços está saindo?"

"Eu tenho quase todo endereço de cada membro do Vocal Adrenaline que recebeu um Range Rover do seu clube de incentivo, Santana. Só mais alguns minutos, e, deve estar completa."

"Excelente," Santana respondeu da sua posição por trás da cadeira de Artie. "Kurt, você conseguiu o negócio?"

Kurt segurou várias garrafas de braços estendidos na frente dele, os rótulos removidos. Entretanto, havia claramente dois tipos diferentes de garrafas. "Deve ser mais do que o suficiente para os nossos próprios." Ele olhou as garrafas dubiamente.

"Fantástico. Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt – vocês têm as mascaras?"

Puck puxou a própria máscara de esqui preta sobre o rosto, jogando as mãos pra cima em um gesto 'vamos lá'. Mike respondeu por ele, "Sim, nós temos o suficiente pra todos. Luvas, também."

"É, ok..." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha questionadoramente na direção de Puck, imaginando como ela já tinha dormido com um imbecil desse. "Mercedes, Tina, Brittany – como está a Sub-Operação: Álibi?"

"Tudo está pronto pra ser usado," Tina disse.

"É, a festa vai ser _incrível!_ " Brittany adicionou. "Bem," ela deu de ombros pensativamente. "Seria incrível se mais pessoas estivessem _de fato_ lá..."

Santana sorriu antes de dizer, "Isso é perfeito. Quanto mais incrível for, mais realista e então mais plausível será que todos nós estaremos lá ao invés de outro em lugar fazendo algum tipo de vingança nos idiotas que compõem aquela banda de tolos cantantes."

Brittany sorriu brilhantemente pra Santana, pulando até ela e envolvendo a garota em um abraço apertado. "Você é incrível por fazer tudo isso."

Santana tentou não enrubescer. "Nós _todos_ estamos fazendo isso. Por Quinn."

* * *

Quinn e Rachel andaram de mãos dadas pro estacionamento. A brisa da noite estava fria e Rachel estava agradecida pelos itens pesados que Quinn tinha achado pra ela vestir. Rachel tinha o braço ao redor da cintura de Quinn enquanto elas andavam juntas, o braço de Quinn abraçando Rachel apertadamente ao redor dos ombros.

"Nós meio que combinamos," Rachel notou.

"Só meio?" Quinn respondeu pensativa.

Rachel se inclinou pra mais perto da namorada. "Ok, mais do que 'meio'"

Quinn abriu a porta do passageiro do carro de Brendon pra Rachel, ajudando-a a entrar. Ela então rapidamente foi pro lado do motorista e entrou, rapidamente ligando o carro e ligando o aquecedor levemente. Rachel ligou pros pais e perguntou se eles queriam que as garotas pegassem algo pra jantar. Aparentemente Marcus tinha – _engasgo_ – de fato cozinhado naquela noite, então jantar estaria esperando quando elas chegassem em casa. ' _Dirija com cuidado,'_ tinha flutuado pela linha, alto o suficiente pra Quinn ouvir. Ela apertou a mão de Rachel em resposta, a promessa não dita de que Rachel era sua carga mais preciosa entre elas.

Quinn saiu da estrada principal e passou por um carro familiar que estava saindo pra mesma estrada. "Ai meu Deus!" Rachel arfou. Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram e ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente pro lado de Rachel, mas a garota estava se esticando pra olhar por cima do ombro. "Aquele era o carro de Finn!" Rachel disse, perplexa, em resposta, virando pra olhar à frente. "Devia haver umas cinco pessoas enfiadas ali. Oh, _Santana!_ Ela deve ter planejado algo afinal de contas, e ela não me contou!" A diva irada já estava discando o número de Santana no celular antes que Quinn pudesse sequer tentar acalmá-la.

"Santana!" Houve uma resposta murmurada do outro lado da linha. "O que está acontecendo? Eu acabei de ver Finn e o que parecia metade dos Novas Direções saindo da nossa vizinhança. Eu pensei que eu disse pra você que eu queria participar de qualquer coisa que –" ela foi interrompida. Quinn se esticou pra escutar enquanto Santana explicou baixinho a situação pra Rachel. "Oh," Rachel respondeu. "Oh, eu entendo. Tudo bem, Quinn e eu iremos até a casa da Tina depois do jantar. Certo, sim. Muito bem. Por favor fique segura, Santana. Tchau."

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha dela, confusa pela mudança no comportamento de Rachel. "O que acabou de acontecer?" ela perguntou enquanto estacionava na rua dos Berrys.

"Santana e eu chegamos a um tipo de entendimento, eu acho que você pode dizer isso." Quinn riu consigo mesma com a evasiva de Rachel. "De qualquer forma, eles estão definitivamente indo à Carmel. Mas Santana disse que havia uma 'festa álibi' ou algo dessa natureza na casa de Tina. Então eu disse a ela que nós iríamos lá depois do jantar. Além disso, há apenas alguns dias restando até as Regionais – não faria mal uns minutos de estreitamento de laços de última hora. E nós podemos discutir nossa coreografia, trabalhar qualquer erro, sabe?"

"Claro Rach, isso parece ótimo." O sorriso que cobria o rosto de Quinn era genuíno, e o beijo que ela colocou sobre as juntas de Rachel foi uma tentativa fugidia de reunir todo o amor dela. Quando Rachel virou os olhos brilhantes de adoração pra ela, Quinn pensou que talvez – só talvez – ela tinha sido bem sucedida.

* * *

No dia seguinte na escola, Rachel imediatamente notou que Kurt, Artie, Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt e Santana, todos pareciam incrivelmente cansados. Mas sobre o cansaço deles havia um brilho extremo de _triunfo._

No meio da manhã, Sr. Schuester tinha sido chamado ao escritório do Diretor Figgins. Houve acusações flutuando pelo local de que atos de vandalismos tinham sido direcionados aos membros do Vocal Adrenaline e que esses atos tinham sido perpetrados pelos Novas Direções. Naquele dia depois da escola, Sr. Schuester ficou parado na frente dos garotos dele com um olhar preocupado no rosto e seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Garotos..." ele começou. Todos continuaram a encará-lo de olhos arregalados e inocentes. "Eu não estou certo de que obtive _todos_ os detalhes, mas eu ouvi o suficiente para seriamente questionar se vocês todos são completamente depravados."

"O que _diabos_ você está insinuando, Sr. Schue?" Mercedes perguntou. "Nós tivemos uma festa ontem à noite na casa de Tina."

"É," Kurt enfatizou. "Nós 'estreitamos os laços', como Rachel ama tanto dizer."

"Houve Twister. E Palavras Cruzadas," Quinn disse.

"É verdade, Sr. Schuester. Eu mentiria pra você? Eu estou _grávida_ , afinal de contas."

Sr. Schuester não estava inteiramente certo de como a gravidez de Rachel impactava a habilidade de matar ou não, mas ele não tinha a força de vontade pra questionar isso. Ele colocou as mãos pra cima para parar o fluxo de objeções a ser acusado. "Ok, ok. Então todos vocês estão me prometendo que vocês não estão envolvidos?"

Artie estendeu a mão direita dele. "Palavra de escoteiro!"

"É, o que ele disse," Puck colocou a mão esquerda pra cima numa imitação de Artie. Finn o corrigiu, forçando a mão esquerda dele pra baixo e a direita pra cima.

Sr. Schuester olhou ao redor pra cada um dos rostos deles. Ele podia ver que eles estavam se apresentando a ele como uma frente unida – mas ele tinha escutado o que tinha acontecido à Quinn Fabray, e ele não estava muito a fim de fazê-los confessar. "Tudo bem gente – vocês sabem que eu sempre estarei ao lado de vocês, certo?" Houve acenos por todo o local, reconhecimento do amor dele e dedicação aos estudantes dele. "Ok, agora que isso está acertado," ele bateu as mãos dele (familiar, confortável), "vamos terminar de polir nosso show pras Regionais!"

Eles todos foram em direção do auditório e cada vez que algum deles olhou no olho do colega de equipe, sorrisos secretos, piscadas e acenos de irmandade e todas as coisas _familiares_ passaram entre eles. Quinn segurou os dedos de Rachel com força entre os dela, confortada pela mera presença da namorada dela e o conhecimento de que esse grupo – Novas Direções – era mais uma família pra ela do que sua própria família já tinha sido.

 _Nós temos que ganhar as Regionais,_ Quinn pensou, _ou então Novas Direções seria história._ E não era só o clube do coral que estava em risco – era a _família_ deles que estava em perigo.


	45. Não Suspire Mais

_Amor – ele não te trairá,_

 _Desanimar ou escravizar você,_

 _Te libertará._

 _Seja mais como o homem_

 _Que você foi criado pra ser._

 _Há um design,_

 _Um alinhamento pra gritar,_

 _Do meu coração pra ver,_

 _A beleza do amor como ele foi feito pra ser._

* * *

Novas Direções tinha acabado de terminar o único ensaio de vestuário para as Regionais. A competição estava a meros dois dias de distância, Sábado. As últimas notas do mais novo – e mais _incrível –_ arranjo deles de _Don´t Stop Believing_ soou por todo o auditório, cada membro do clube do coral com o braço direito levantado em direção ao teto. Era arrepiante e lindo e todos se sentiam invencíveis.

Sr. Schuester definitivamente tinha arrepios enquanto ele levantava da cadeira, batendo palmas e sorrindo como ele nunca conseguiria sorrir novamente na vida dele. "Brilhante!" ele gritou pros estudantes. "Foi perfeito, meninos!"

E todo mundo começou a pular por todo lado (enquanto evitava bater na _muito_ grávida Rachel), abraçarem-se, elogiarem-se e bater um nas costas dos outros, antecipadamente se congratulando. Porque eles sabiam que iriam ter uma competição dura no Sábado e juízes ainda mais duros. Mas eles também sabiam que eram um _time_ – e só tinha levado oito meses e meio pra descobrir isso.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Santana caiu na cama dela, puxando Brittany junto com ela.

"O treino do Glee foi realmente divertido hoje," Brittany disse. "Eu amo nossos vestidos."

Santana sorriu, permitindo que suas mãos corressem pela pele macia das costas de Brittany embaixo da camiseta dela. "Você estava linda." Brittany riu e rolou pra cima de Santana, inclinando-se e beijando-a com gosto nos lábios. Depois de alguns momentos de incríveis beijos, Brittany se afastou e levemente tocou o nariz no de Santana antes de pressionar as testas delas. "Nós fomos incríveis hoje. Tipo, nós realmente soamos como um verdadeiro _clube do coral_ , sabe?"

Brittany sorriu. "Eu sei, foi meio que perfeito." Um franzir repentino caiu sobre as feições de Brittany. Os dedos de Santana imediatamente se moveram pro rosto dele, tentando suavizar a testa ligeiramente enrugada de Brittany. "Eu não quero que o clube do coral acabe, San..."

"Eu sei, Brit. Nem eu. Nós só temos que estar tão espetaculares no Sábado como estivemos hoje."

Santana se inclinou pra frente e procurou os lábios de Brittany com os dela novamente. Ela as rolou para que agora ela estivesse pairando sobre a outra garota. Brittany envolveu ambos os braços preguiçosamente ao redor do pescoço de Santana e prosseguiu em parecer como se ela não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo (apesar de que talvez fosse verdade). Por um momento, Santana estava com medo de que ela não conseguiria falar – que as palavras dela ficariam presas na sua garganta e ela iria engasgar até a morte. E havia algo distintivamente _não_ romântico sobre isso. Então ela contou até três na cabeça dela, respirou profundamente e disse, "Brittany Susan, eu estou apaixonada por você."

Lentamente – mas inevitavelmente – um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Brittany. Santana sentia como seu coração estivesse prestes a explodir, já que estava batendo tão incontrolavelmente rápido. Ela já tinha dito antes. Ela tinha dito ' _Eu amo você, Brit'_ ou ' _Converso com você mais tarde, te amo'_ ou ' _você é tão incrível B, eu amo você.'_ Mas ela nunca tinha dito que ela estava _apaixonada_ pela outra garota, e ambas sabiam disso. Isso nunca seria algo que Brittany forçaria Santana a dizer – não era o jeito de Brittany S. Pierce. Mas agora que estava ali – pendurando no espaço diante dos lábios de Santana e sobre a face impassível e linda de Brittany – Santana não podia fazer nada além de esperar.

Ela não ficou desapontada. Brittany finalmente guinchou como uma pequena criança, se jogando pra frente e abraçando Santana ao redor do pescoço. "Eu estive apaixonada por você desde que eu tinha seis!" E então elas sorriram e Santana chorou de alegria (que ela depois negaria) e elas se beijaram e isso foi lindo e perfeito.

* * *

Os pais de Rachel foram fáceis de convencer. Tudo que levou foi inserir cuidadosamente ' _Eu já estou grávida, o que de pior poderia acontecer?'_ e um ' _Quinn só realmente tem esse estranho desejo de jogar Twister, quem sou eu para negar a ela esse prazer básico?'_ e então Brendon estava rindo e Marcus estava pressionando os lábios enquanto parecia mais do que levemente confuso. E eles se acharam dizendo ' _Claro, Rachel – você pode ter todo o clube do coral aqui amanhã à noite.'_ E então Rachel os fez assinar um contrato – o qual nenhum dos dois se incomodou em ler. Mas Rachel estava certa, afinal de contas – em quanto problema a filha grávida deles podia se meter numa noite de pijama de _crianças_ do coral em sua própria casa?

Quando Santana ouviu que Rachel estava convidando todo o grupo para a casa dela para uma dormida na noite antes das Regionais, seu primeiro instinto foi agarrar Santana e fugir da escola para que sua contraparte loira sequer tiver a opção de concordar – porque Santana sabia que Brittany concordaria (provavelmente na hora). Claro, Santana tinha dormido na casa de Rachel uma vez antes – mas isso foi uma promessa de uma noite passada sem interrupção na cama com Brittany, e ela _era_ apenas humana. Então a ideia de uma _noite de pijama?_ Com o _clube do coral_ inteiro? Eles todos tinham ficado mais próximos, não havia como negar isso – mas _esse_ nível de 'tempo de estreitamento' era algo que Santana podia com certeza viver sem.

Santana tentou interferir, ela realmente tentou – mas quando ela se aproximou do canto do último corredor possível que Brittany podia estar, ela foi forçada a deslizar para uma parada mortificada quando ela viu o que estava diante dela. Brittany aos pulos, batendo palmas – e ali estava Rachel Maldita Berry, sorrindo brilhantemente e conversando animadamente com a mulher de Santana. Tudo que Santana podia fazer era suspirar em derrota.

 _Parece que eu passarei a noite com os Berrys..._ Sua voz era entediada e monótona, mesmo em sua cabeça. Então sua mente repentinamente mudou de marcha, relembrando da cama com quatro colunas que ela e Brittany tinham partilhado meses antes e seus olhos congelaram. E então ela se ajeitou, seus olhos arregalados de excitação. _Talvez eu possa ficar sozinha com Brittany naquele quarto de hóspedes novamente..._

* * *

"Você acha que Quinn e Rachel se casarão algum dia?" A pergunta de Brittany foi feita baixinho, mas Santana tinha ouvido claramente sobre a música suave que tocava no ráido do seu carro. Elas estavam dirigindo em direção à casa de Rachel para a dormida daquela noite.

As sobrancelhas de Santana se cerraram e quando ela falou, ela sabia que estava certa. "Quinn sabe como é quase perder Rachel para sempre." Os dedos de Brittany estavam entrelaçados com os dela e ela acariciou as costas da mão da loira com o dedão. "Casamento? Eu não sei. Mas eu sei que ela nunca quer se sentir daquele jeito novamente."

* * *

Quinn tentou não ficar surpresa quando Santana e Brittany apareceram. Na verdade, ela não estava necessariamente surpresa que _elas_ tinham decidido vir – Quinn sabia que Brittany nunca recusaria a chance de ir à uma festa (mesmo que fosse uma matinê) ou passar tempo com Rachel – ela só estava surpresa que Santana e Brittany aparecendo faziam a festa delas, uma festa de doze. Doze pessoas. Todos do Novas Direções.

Cada componente do clube do coral tinha vindo passar a noite na casa de Rachel, para ' _participar de atividades festivas,'_ como Rachel tinha oficialmente nomeado-as. E sim, Quinn tentara não ficar surpresa – eles tinham, afinal de contas, demonstrado imenso apoio e amor nos últimos dias. Mas sentar no porão de Rachel com uma música leve tocando, dois jogos de Twister acontecendo, deliciosos petiscos (preparados por Brendon especialmente para a ocasião), e ver Rachel se comportar como a perfeita anfitriã – Quinn estava meio que super contente com a posição dela na vida naquele momento.

Os pais de Rachel tinham saído pra um belo jantar e filme – efetivamente dando aos adolescentes privacidade na maior parte da noite. Eles tinham tentado atuar como se fosse ideia deles, mas Rachel tinha enfatizado, circulado e francamente apontado que eles tinham que sair da casa por pelo menos quatro horas como ditado pelo contrato meticulosamente feito por ela.

"Ahhh, vamos lá, Rach. Só me deixe arrombar o armário de licor dos seus pais! Eu prometo repor logo depois das Regionais."

"Noah Puckerman! Eu não posso acreditar que você faria tal sugestão. Nós temos uma competição intensa amanhã – você pode imaginar o quão tolo nós pareceríamos se tentássemos parecer _alegres_ no palco com uma maldita ressaca? Nem precisa dizer, mas, eu posso imaginar que os juízes ficariam bem longe de impressionados."

"Então..." Noah parou de falar, arqueando as sobrancelhas e contemplando se as próximas palavras deveriam ou não deixar os lábios dele. Elas saíram. "Você está dizendo que estaria totalmente de acordo com enchermos a cara... Se nós não tivéssemos uma competição no dia seguinte?" Rachel abriu a boca para começar a dar bronca nele novamente, mas ele levantou as mãos defensivamente. "Uou uou! Só, falando hipoteticamente –"

Quinn riu suavemente do sofá, divertida com a interação deles. Ela olhou ao redor da sala, novamente percebendo os arredores. Tina e Mike estavam totalmente dominando o Twister em um tapete. Santana e Brittany eram as últimas duas no outro tapete – mas elas tinham claramente deixado de tentar jogar o jogo, escolhendo ao invés disso torcer a si mesmas em suas próprias _criativas_ posições (primariamente, se beijando de cabeça pra baixo). Artie e Matt estavam assistindo, completamente hipnotizados e babando. Quinn rolou os olhos. Kurt e Mercedes estavam ocupados em outro lado, passando pela extensiva coleção de discos de Brendon.

E então os olhos de Quinn alcançaram os de Finn. Ele estava sentado no bar, tomando um refrigerante. Ele sorriu hesitante pra ela, e levou apenas um momento breve para ela sorrir de volta. Ela pensou sobre isso – hesitou – e então decididamente bateu no canto do sofá ao lado dela. Finn apontou pra si mesmo confuso e ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou, sua figura desengonçada pairando brevemente sobre a pequena figura de Quinn antes dele sentar-se ao lado dela.

"Oi," Quinn disse.

"Olá," Finn respondeu.

Houve alguns momentos então que eles só ficaram sentados ali no sofá – alguns momentos de estranheza, talvez alguns momentos de lembranças e memórias – e então Quinn finalmente falou. "Eu espero que você saiba que eu nunca quis machucar você."

Finn tomou um longo gole, engolindo audivelmente, antes de olhar Quinn diretamente nos olhos. "E eu nunca quis machucar _você_. Mas eu sei porque você o fez, porque me deixou. E eu vejo você e Rachel juntas todos os dias – e é um grande alívio pra mim, ver vocês tão felizes. Honestamente!" ele disse ao leve olhar de descrédito no rosto de Quinn. "Tipo, esse peso enorme foi retirado do meu peito. Porque se você tivesse terminado comigo por ela... Não, por _qualquer pessoa_ , e então eles tivessem machucado você ou te tratado horrivelmente, eu ficaria tão aborrecido, Quinn. Mas você e Rachel, vocês são boas juntas. Nós todos conseguimos ver isso." Ele riu levemente, quase de uma forma estranha. "Diabos, deveria provavelmente ser _você_ a cantar _Faithfully_ amanhã com Rach, não eu."

Quinn sorriu, abaixando a cabeça e olhando pros dedos dela enquanto eles tracejavam a costura do jeans que ela vestia. "Ela é preciosista em ' _preservar o aspecto original do vocalista masculino da música,'"_ Quinn recitou de memória. E Finn apenas riu do lado dele do sofá, já sabendo a razão de Rachel já que tinha sido explicada pros membros do Novas Direções muitas vezes antes. Quinn levantou os olhos lentamente e disse, "Você não tem que pedir desculpas. Você salvou minha vida, Finn. Do meu..." Ela parou de falar, sua garganta fechando dolorosamente. "De Russell."

Finn tinha terminado a bebida dele, colocando a lata vazia no chão ao lado do sofá. Ele então se aproximou e envolveu um dos braços dele ao redor do ombro de Quinn, segurando-a com força. Ele beijou a testa dela suavemente. "Eu prometo, eu faria tudo de novo em um piscar de olhos. Por você, por Rachel. Nós somos como uma família agora – nós _todos_ temos que proteger uns aos outros."

Quinn se esticou e abraçou Finn ao longo do peito. "Você é realmente um bom rapaz, Finn."

Um sorriso cobriu o rosto dele. Significava muito pra ele ouvir aquelas palavras saindo dos lábios dela. Se havia alguma pessoa no mundo que nunca poderia compreender como incrivelmente perfeita Quinn Fabray era, essa era Quinn Fabray. "Você sabe, nós nunca teríamos dado certo de qualquer maneira," Finn disse, sua voz tomando um tom solene.

Quinn se afastou e olhou nos olhos dele. "Por que você diz isso?" Ela estava genuinamente curiosa. Eles tinham sido o casal 20 da escola quando estavam juntos – Capitã do Cheerio, zagueiro estelar, lindos rostos e romance clichê.

"Nossos nomes rimam," ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Quinn explodiu em uma gargalhada, um sorriso verdadeiro agraciando os lábios dela. "O que?" ela perguntou. "Teria sido estranho. Além do que, eu honestamente não consigo pensar em uma única junção dos nossos nomes que seja nem um pouco atraente. Só nunca teria funcionado."

Rachel achou o caminho pelo cômodo e se deixou cair no sofá no lado oposto ao de Finn. "Nossa," ela disse, seus olhos já se fechando." Eu estou tão exausta." Quinn ainda estava parcialmente de lado com os pés por debaixo dela, pressionada contra Finn onde ela estivera abraçando-o momentos antes. Rachel – olhos ainda fechados – segurou sua mão sobre a coxa de Finn e Quinn imediatamente colocou a mão dela na de Rachel.

"Bem, eu posso me acostumar com isso," Finn disse com um sorriso fofo no rosto, olhando as garota, uma a cada lado dele.

"Não se acostume, Hudson," Rachel murmurou cansadamente de algum lugar entre as almofadas do sofá. Quinn apenas riu e beijou as costas da mão de Rachel amorosamente.

* * *

Eram onze horas quando Rachel trouxe os colchões de ar. Os seis caras iriam dormir no porão. ' _Preferência no sofá!'_ Puck tinha exclamado, correndo e mergulhado nele pra provar seu ponto. Tina e Mercedes dormiriam na sala. Santana e Brittany tinham escolhido o quarto de hóspedes por si próprias horas atrás – Santana tinha meramente encarado ameaçadoramente pra Matt quando ele tinha perguntado quem iria dormir lá e isso estava decidido. Quinn e Rachel iriam, naturalmente, dormir em sua própria cama.

Os doze secundaristas ficaram parados no porão antes de tomarem caminhos diferentes pra passar a noite. Rachel estava escorada pesadamente contra Quinn (já _era_ bem depois do horário de dormir dela) quando ela começou a falar. "Gente, obrigada a todos por vir hoje à noite, eu espero que tenham se divertido." A voz de Rachel estava sonolenta e macia, mas houve muitos coros de ' _hell yeah'_ e _'nós mal podemos esperar pelo próximo encontro'_ e todos os tipos de coisa brega que estava fazendo Rachel enrubescer apesar da exaustão dela. "Amanhã será incrível. E eu mal posso esperar pra compartilha isso com vocês."

E então houve um abraço grupal totalmente inesperado – com Rachel no meio, rodeada por pessoas que (só poucos meses antes) tinham torturado-a com raspadinhas ou ignorado-a completamente ou simplesmente fofocado sobre a gravidez dela. E, apesar de toda a história deles, ela sentia-se linda, amada e como se fosse parte de algo _incrivelmente_ especial – e isso? Bem, isso _a_ fazia especial. Fazia _todos_ eles especiais.

* * *

 _Isso não é o fim._

 _Viva imune, nós somos amigos._

 _Não suspire mais._


	46. Boa Sorte

" _Graças a Deus pelas paredes à prova de som," Quinn murmurou sofregamente nos lábios de Rachel. As línguas delas se tocaram graciosamente – lutando silenciosamente. Mas era uma batalha fadada a terminar sem vencedores – e assim, perfeita. E Quinn sabia que Rachel estava aproveitando cada momento – cada beijo, cada toque e cada respiração compartilhada entre lábios e por trás dos dentes – porque ela estava se expressando bem vocalmente, algo que Rachel tendia a fazer._

" _Oh Deus, Quinn," Rachel gemeu (alto). As mãos de Quinn tinham entrado em um rompante – pra cima e pra baixo nas laterais expostas de Rachel, descansando na barriguinha de grávida dela pra, por um momento, sentir um chute confortador – e tinha acabado de ir pra baixo para acariciar a –_

* * *

Quando o inócuo bipe do iHome de Rachel quebrou o silêncio da manhã, Quinn imediatamente sentou. _Você tem que estar brincando comigo!_ Ela pensou com raiva consigo mesma. Ela rudemente correu ambas as mãos pelo cabelo solto, afastando-o do rosto. Ela suspirou pesadamente. Ela sentiu um leve arranhar na pele exposta logo acima da cintura de suas calças onde a camiseta dela tinha subido. Rapidamente, ela olhou pra baixo e viu a mão de Rachel. Quinn seguiu o caminho de pele que parecia tão macia quanto era (porque ela sabia por experiência) por todo o caminho acima pelo braço da outra garota, o ombro dela, a clavícula, o rosto.

"Você acabou de... Uh..." Quinn estava sem palavras. Ela não tinha tido um sonho como _esse_ em muito tempo – não desde que ela tinha começado a realmente _cumprir_ suas fantasias ao invés de se apoiar só na hora do sonho noturno para satisfazer sua necessidade de tocar a linda garota deitada na cama com ela agora.

Rachel piscou lentamente – miraculosamente escondendo o fato de que seu coração estava praticamente saindo do peito por conta do sonho incrivelmente realista que ela tinha acabado de ter. "Sim, eu o fiz." Ela estava orgulhosa dos seus anos de treino vocal e lições de atuação – ela conseguira _quase_ totalmente esconder o tremor na voz.

Por exatamente dois segundos e meio, Quinn pesou suas opções. _Eu posso ir tomar um banho – um banho_ _ **frio**_ _. Ou eu posso ir escovar os dentes e voltar aqui e pular na minha namorada. Ou eu posso dizer, 'foda-se tudo' e –_

Sem discussão.

Quinn Fabray completamente e totalmente pulou em Rachel Berry. Mas Rachel _não_ estava de forma alguma reclamando.

* * *

"Ok, então, logisticamente falando, esse pode não ter sido um plano perfeitamente executado."

Rachel e Quinn tinham sido as primeiras a acordar – bem, além de Brittany e Santana (as quais dormiram pouco de qualquer forma). Elas tinham tomado bando (juntas porque ' _preservação de água é muito importante, Quinn'_ ) e então foram começar a fazer o café da manhã. Era cedo – _muito_ cedo – porque eles tinham que supostamente encontrar o Sr. Schuester no estacionamento da escola às 7:30 desde que era uma viagem longa até o local da competição. Então Quinn começou a cozinhar bacon, ovos e panquecas enquanto Rachel foi acordar o resto do grupo.

E se passou apenas alguns minutos antes de Rachel dramaticamente colocar a mão no rosto. Porque agora haviam dez outros meninos que precisavam tomar banho e se aprontar. E só havia só dois banheiros completos na casa dela (como evidenciado por Mike e Finn dançando do lado de fora de uma das portas, ' _Vamos lá 'Cedes! Eu estou prestes a explodir aqui!'_ ). Rachel tinha rapidamente ido até o quarto dela e escrito um horário pro banheiro que durava menos de dois minutos, retornando pra baixo para direcionar o Novas Direções.

Dentro de poucos minutos, todos os meninos estavam ou tomando banho, ou tomando café, ou ajeitando o cabelo, ou recolhendo suas roupas e colocando tudo nos carros lá fora. Rachel não era nada se não eficiente.

Quinn estava virando a última das panquecas no fogão. Rachel finalmente voltou pra cozinha e sorriu com a visão da sua namorada. Ela rapidamente se moveu em direção à ela, deixando o caderno na mesa da cozinha ao lado do prato de Artie no caminho dela. Chegando à destinação dela, Rachel imediatamente envolveu os seus braços da melhor forma que ela pôde ao redor da cintura de Quinn, descansando a cabeça nas costas de Quinn.

"Oi," Quinn disse suavemente sobre o ombro. Ela sentiu um chute suave de Colby contra a base das suas costas. Isso era estranhamente confortável. "Finalmente conseguiu ajeitar todos?"

"Claro," Rachel murmurou na camiseta de Quinn. "Todos estão no horário. Nós devemos estar estacionando no colégio aproximadamente às sete e vinte e cinco, o que nos deixa cinco minutos para colocar tudo dentro do ônibus e pegar a estrada."

Quinn sorriu. "E você tem a Pasta de Emergência?" Ela sentiu Rachel concordar com a cabeça em suas costas. A 'Pasta de Emergência' era na realidade o nome mais curto de 'Pasta Completamente Cheia de Informação Útil e Números de Contato No Caso de Rachel Entrar em Trabalho de Parto Fora da Cidade.' Rachel sabia que com apenas duas semanas do seu dia, ela estava certamente se pondo em uma posição na qual ela podia ter Colby longe de Lima e assim longe do seu médico habitual. Era um risco que ela estava consciente de passar.

"Nunca tema!" uma voz gritou da entrada da cozinha. "Puckasaurus está aqui!"

Santana estava sentada na mesa de jantar com uma xícara de café com Brittany ao seu lado direito, contentemente comendo uma panqueca. "Oh maravilhoso," ela murmurou.

Quinn se virou de volta pro fogão para se certificar de que ela não queimara a panqueca enquanto Rachel se afastou para bronquear Noah por ser tão barulhento tão cedo de manhã. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam," Quinn riu baixinho consigo mesma.

* * *

Sr. Schuester realmente não queria estar preocupado. Ele confiava que seus meninos iriam aparecer, honestamente. Mas era 7:24 e nenhum único componente do clube do coral tinha mostrado o rosto ainda. Nem sequer Rachel Berry – e ela certamente não perderia a chance de se apresentar (desde que ela tinha um solo em cada música).

Ele se inclinou na lateral do ônibus. Ele estava cansado. Ele tinha virado pra lá e pra cá toda a noite. A vida dele tinha sido dura ultimamente – lidando com divórcio e o fato de que sua esposa tinha o machucado profundamente. E hoje, ele tinha que encarar sua arqui-inimiga dos últimos meses – Sue. Ela tinha conseguido se infiltrado no painel dos juízes e Will estava certo, sem sombra de dúvida, de que ela iria fazer o possível para manipular os outros juízes a dar ao Novas Direções um espetacular último lugar.

Mas Will – enquanto lutando com os obstáculos que ele e suas crianças iriam ter naquele dia – era também eternamente otimista. Eles estavam _maravilhosos,_ duas noites atrás no ensaio vestido deles – ele tinha quase sido tocado às lágrimas (leia-se: ele tinha soluçado como um bebezinho depois que os meninos saíram). A voz de Finn era rica, clássica e se combinava perfeitamente com os vocais poderosos de Rachel. O mash-up de _Lovin´Touchin´Squeezin'_ e _Any Way You Want It_ era divertido, fresco e os meninos pareciam estar só se _divertindo_ no palco. E só de pensar nos garotos cantando _Don´t Stop Believing –_ trazia lágrimas aos olhos dele e o tocava nos seus sentimentos pra lá de emocionais.

Preso em seus próprios pensamentos, Will quase perdeu a chegada de três carros – cheios até a borda com os garotos do coral e malas de roupas e suprimentos de maquiagem – no estacionamento. Olhando pra longe dos seus cadarços, ele viu os garotos todos saindo e indo em direção do ônibus. Um sorriso cobriu seu rosto, covinhas se formando. "Olá garotos!" ele disse pra eles.

"Bom Dia, Sr. Schuester," Rachel o cumprimentou calorosamente. "Aqui está uma cópia dos números de emergência dos meus pais. Eles foram bem sem cerimônia quanto à ficarem presos nos respectivos locais de trabalho e não conseguirem ir a competição hoje."

"Sinto em ouvir isso, Rachel," Will disse enquanto ele pegava a lista da garota antes dela subir no ônibus.

"Oi, Sr. Schue," Artie disse enquanto rolava pra dentro do ônibus.

"Oi Artie," Will respondeu. "Deixe-me ajudar você aí." Ele se moveu pra frente rapidamente para abaixar o degrau da lateral do ônibus. Ele ajudou Artie a manobrar e então pressionou o botão para subir o garoto. No meio do ar, Artie segurou a mão pra cima, e Will prontamente bateu.

"Seu cabelo parece _ótimo_ , pela última vez!" Will se virou e olhou em direção do par de divas que se aproximavam. Aparentemente Kurt tinha reclamado sobre algo ou outra coisa e Mercedes estava tentando acalmá-lo. "A pergunta mais importante é – como _meu_ cabelo está?"

Will sorriu, virando-se de volta pra lateral do ônibus e fechou a porta agora que Artie estava seguramente sentado lá dentro. Ele fez o seu caminho pra frente do ônibus, virando-se de volta pra verificar o estacionamento mais uma vez antes de subir – mas não havia nenhuma ruiva lá, correndo em direção à ele sem fôlego para desejar boa sorte e plantar um amoroso beijo na bochecha dele. Então ele abaixou a cabeça – apesar de que só brevemente – e então subiu os poucos degraus pra dentro do ônibus, a porta se fechando pesadamente por trás dele.

Ele tomou um breve momento para apertar a mão do motorista e trocar amenidade antes de se virar pro Novas Direções. Will rapidamente contou – dois, quatro, seis, oito, dez, doze. Ele bateu as mãos, contente. "Vocês estão prontos pra isso?" ele perguntou. Ele foi recebido com alegria. "Checagem dupla antes de sairmos – vocês tem _tudo_ que precisam pra hoje?"

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Schue. Rachel está basicamente dez ou onze passos a frente do senhor nesse ponto," Quinn disse gentilmente.

Will não a questionou, ele apenas sorriu e disse, "Tudo bem, vamos lá!"

* * *

Foram três horas inteiras pra chegar em Indianapolis. Ao tempo que as portas do ônibus finalmente se abriram, Rachel estava praticamente correndo em direção do largo auditório onde a competição seria feita.

"Você acha que ela vai conseguir?" Mike perguntou nervosamente.

"Vinte dólares que ela não vai!" Santana com alegria apostou.

"Apostado," Puck respondeu. "Ela conseguirá."

"Sim," Kurt concordou. "Ela _é_ Rachel Berry, afinal de contas."

O resto do clube do coral do McKinley agarraram suas bolsas e foram em direção à entrada. Eles foram em breve direcionados para a sala verde designada deles. Quinn voltou para pegar Rachel do banheiro para que a outra garota não ficasse completamente perdida. E enquanto ela virou o corredor, ela ficou face a face com Jesse St. James enquanto ele saía do banheiro masculino, quatro ou cinco outros caras do Vocal Adrenaline saindo atrás dele.

E cada um deles estava completamente careca.

Uma risada solitária escapou da garganta de Quinn – ela tentara parar, mas saiu mesmo assim. Sua boca estava completamente aberta quando ela viu o que estava diante dela, um grande sorriso iluminando seus olhos. "Uau," ela disse. "Eles não estavam brincando..." ela parou de falar, percebendo que ela não tinha acreditado _muito_ em Santana quando a garota contara a sua parte no que eles tinham feito em retribuição.

O lábio de Jesse se curvou. "Desculpe, você _disse algo_?" Atitude fortemente entrelaçando as palavras dele.

O próprio lábio de Quinn se curvou. O bastardo presunçoso tinha pego-a sozinha naquele estacionamento – em desvantagem numérica e completamente com a guarda baixa, ela não tinha tido uma chance. Mas se havia um papel que Quinn Fabray podia fazer sem esforço quando a situação pedia, era o de Vadia Capitã. "Eu estava _dizendo_ ," ela disse, "que seus novos estilos capilares parecem absolutamente _incríveis._ Estou certa de que as garotas estão caindo _aos seus pés_ agora, não estão?"

"Sua vadiazinha..." Jesse grunhiu, dando um passo à frente ameaçadoramente.

Quinn estava totalmente preparada para não fraquejar. Ela sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer com ela, então ela ficou firme. E, como se eles tivessem isso planejado desde sempre, os garotos do Novas Direções apareceram logo atrás de Quinn.

"Há algum problema aqui?" Finn perguntou.

"Cabelo legal," Puck disse maliciosamente.

"Ou a falta dele," Kurt adicionou, suprimindo uma risada por trás da sua mão bem feita.

"Sim, há um problema aqui. Vocês _idiotas_ arruinaram nosso _cabelo_! E vocês escaparam ilesos. Isso é completamente ridículo!" Jesse bufou indignado. "E nossos carros – ai meu Deus – nenhum de nós conseguiu dirigi-los, nós provavelmente não conseguiremos nem sequer chegar _perto_ deles por semanas!"

"Oh sério?" Kurt perguntou inocentemente. "O que há de errado com seus preciosos veículos?"

"Eles _fedem_ ," Jesse disse. "Eles estão absolutamente _detestáveis_. E não venha nem tentar fingir que você não sabe como _isso_ aconteceu. Nós sabemos que vocês foram os responsáveis!"

"O que é toda essa gritaria?" Rachel disse calmamente enquanto ela saía do banheiro das garotas e imediatamente ficou ao lado de Quinn, entrelaçando os dedos delas e mandando um olhar relativamente civilizado na direção de Jesse, quase o desafiando a fazer algo nesse momento.

"Nada," Jesse disse. "Nós estávamos saindo. Eu espero que todos vocês quebrem algumas pernas lá hoje." Ele se virou pra se distanciar e então murmurou baixinho enquanto passava por Rachel, "Puta..."

"O quê?" Quinn disse, sua voz baixa, mortal.

Jesse tinha começado a se afastar, mas ele se voltou dizendo, "Você me ouviu. Eu disse que ela é uma –" E enquanto ele se virava totalmente, ele foi recebido com um firme e sonoro TAPA de Quinn. Sua cabeça virou por lado e ele imediatamente cobriu a marca vermelha com a mão que já estava florescendo pela bochecha dele. Seus olhos cerraram e suas narinas se alargaram e ele disse, "Você pagará por isso."

"O diabo que vou," Quinn disse, virando-se ligeiramente pra ir embora, pegando a mão de Rachel no processo. O resto do grupo entrou em fila por trás das garotas enquanto eles voltavam pra sala verde. Puck fez alguns últimos gestos ameaçadores na direção dos comparsas de Jesse – eles se encolheram.

Eles viraram o último corredor e Quinn tinha a distinta sensação desconfortável de que Rachel estava encarando-a enquanto elas andavam. Ela virou sua cabeça e pegou sua namorada descaradamente encarando-a com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos brilhando com força. "O que?" ela perguntou.

Rachel lambeu os lábios. O coração de Quinn flutuou. "Isso foi sexy," Rachel respondeu simplesmente. Quinn deu um sorrisinho.

* * *

Pela próxima meia hora, todos mudaram pro que iam usar na performance. As garotas estavam deslumbrantes e douradas e os caras estavam imaculadamente vestidos e bem passados. Enquanto as garotas estavam terminando as últimas aplicações de maquiagem e Kurt estava ajudando a amarrar as gravatas, um alto falante no canto do lugar veio à vida.

" _E agora... Nosso painel de juízes..."_

Todos no cômodo começaram a pedir aos outros para silenciarem, ávidos por ouvir quem mais estaria julgando-os – além de Sue, claro.

" _Ele é um cantor sensação internacionalmente, um artista platina vinte vezes, o inimitável, Josh Groban!"_

Aplausos ecoaram pelo alto-falante. "Josh Groban?" Brittany perguntou. "O cara que parece um cavalo?"

" _Ela ganhou o Grammy quatro vezes que estrelou o filme musical de maior bilheteria de todos os tempos, Srta. Olivia Newton-John!"_

"Amo _Grease,"_ Rachel disse sem fôlego. "Amo."

" _Ele é um ganhador local do Emmy por duas vezes e um ícone da reportagem, âncora de notícias, Rod Remington!"_

Houve um silêncio momentâneo antes de Tina falar. "Eu pensei que todos eles fossem juízes _celebridades?"_

" _Ela acabou de ganhar seu sexto título nacional de líder de torcida e é autora da memória a ser em breve publicada, "_ _Eu sou uma vencedora e você é gordo,_ _ícone criada aqui em Ohio, Treinadora Sue Sylvester!"_

"Pelo menos há uma pequena consolação de que Sue será forçada a escutar a três shows de coral se apresentar. E ela odeia shows de coral," Artie tentou dar uma leveza ao humor. Infelizmente, ele estava certo – era só uma pequena consolação.

" _E agora, nossa primeira apresentação da noite – da Escola Westvale da linda Fort Wayne, Indiana, Aural Intensity!"_

"Intensidade Oral?" Finn perguntou, uma das sobrancelhas dele se levantando quase comicamente de tão alto.

Kurt sacudiu a cabeça. " _Aural_ Intensity."

Finn coçou o queixo. "Há uma diferença?"

Mas a confusão sobre o rival estranhamente nomeado foi em breve esquecido quando eles começaram a se apresentar. E enquanto as notas e palavras se derramavam pelo alto-falante, os membros do Novas Direções tornou-se mais e mais frustrados.

"Um mash-up de Olivia Newton-John e Josh Groban," Puck disse, andando com raiva pela sala. "Você está de brincadeira? Alguém avisou-os sobre os juízes!"

"Cars, nós não podemos ficar distraídos pelo que os outros times estão fazendo," Rachel disse num esforço de animar o pessoal.

"Nós só temos que manter nossas cabeças no jogo e ficar focados," Finn adicionou.

"Mesmo quando sabemos que não podemos ganhar?" Santana perguntou.

Sr. Schuester escolheu aquele momento pra entrar na sala verde. Ele tinha estado no auditório assistindo, mas ficou bem nervoso com o mash-up de _Magic_ e _You Raise Me Up,_ então ele tinha saído pra encontrar o grupo dele. "Sim," ele disse.

Ele viu Rachel – que estava se esticando, na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar o botão de desligar do alto-falante, e rapidamente foi até ela e desligou o botão para a pequena diva. Rachel suspirou e se virou, andando em direção ao sofá. "Se isso for só sobre ganhar pra vocês, então eu devo à vocês uma desculpa porque eu falhei com vocês. E nós devemos só ir pra casa – porque isso quer dizer que já perdemos. Além disso, nós temos algo que os outros grupos não..." Todos esperaram com a respiração presta pelas palavras encorajadoras do Sr. Schue.

"O que?" Artie perguntou.

"A dança do Finn!" Sr. Schue exclamou como se isso fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo. Finn sorriu quando todo o resto começou a rir. Mas então eles continuaram rindo e ele só começou a parecer confuso.

"Você sabe, Sr. Schue, não é _só_ sobre ganhar," Tina disse baixo do sofá.

"É," Mercedes completou. "Nós nos tornamos uma família – especialmente na última semana."

"É só que..." Matt calou-se, sem conseguir as palavras certas pra expressar a si mesmo.

Santana ficou de pé. "Nós perdemos, o clube do coral está acabado. Nenhum de nós quer isso."

Rachel ficou de pé, agarrando as mãos das pessoas de cada lado dela – Quinn e Brittany – e disse, "Então vamos mostrar aos juízes exatamente porque nós devemos ganhar – porque nós temos o maior talento, nós temos o maior coração e nós _queremos_ mais!" Ela olhou implorando ao redor pros seus colegas de equipe – _amigos_ dela. "Para citar minha ídola, Barbra, do clássico musical _Funny Girl_ , ' _Quando você tem o dom, então você tem o dom – esses são os fatos!'_ Então vamos lá fora e arrasar!"

Todos concordaram em conjunto, levantando-se e se movendo pra mais perto. Eles colocaram as mãos juntas e então jogaram pro ar. ' _Novas Direções!'_ todos eles exclamaram. E então eles saíram da sala verde. Quinn estava sorrindo por todo o percurso, maravilhada pelo fato de que Rachel podia citar falas de uma das músicas de Streisand no meio de tal crise. _Ela não seria Rachel Berry de outra forma, seria?_

* * *

No fim do corredor, Rachel e Finn viraram a cabeça em direção às portas da entrada do auditório onde eles iriam começar a apresentação. Quinn deu um passo e passou os dedos pelo pulso de Rachel enquanto a garota começava a ir pro seu lugar, virando-a de volta e trazendo-a totalmente ao encontro do peito de Quinn. Esta a beijou então – com força, rápido e cheia de toda a paixão que ela não estava certa de que palavras podiam expressar. "Eu amo você," ela disse enquanto seus lábios se separavam.

Quinn tinha dito isso pra Rachel em um arranjo parecido com esse uma vez antes, logo quando Rachel estava prestes a se apresentar nas Seccionais. Dessa vez, Rachel retornou as palavras com igual paixão e simplicidade. "Eu amo você," ela disse. E então elas se separaram.

* * *

Finn ficou de pé na frente da sua porta designada. Ele arrumou a gravata nervosamente, tentando respirar profundamente, uniformemente. Ele se virou e olhou em direção de Rachel – ela estava mexendo ligeiramente no cabelo e ela segurou as mãos juntas quando ela viu Finn olhando, sorrindo timidamente ao ser pega no ato de estar _se mexendo_. Finn moveu-se em direção a ela, um sorriso bobo no rosto. Rachel andou em direção à ele, encontrando-o no meio do caminho.

"Quebre uma perna," ela disse docemente.

"Você será incrível, Rachel," Finn disse. Rachel apenas sorriu brilhantemente, esticando-se e apertando a mão de Finn brevemente.

" _Senhoras e senhores, nosso segundo competidor – vencedores da Seccional de Ohio Central, Novas Direções do Colégio McKinley!"_

* * *

"Bem, Sininho – foi aplauso suficiente para sustentar você pelos próximos meses?" Quinn sussurrou na concha da orelha de Rachel onde ela tinha aparecido por trás da namorada. A multidão ainda estava de pé e aplaudindo e todos no Novas Direções estavam sorrindo com os sorrisos maiores e mais bobos cobrindo seus rostos. Sr. Schuester estava pulando alegre na coxia, socando o ar várias vezes.

Rachel virou e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn, abraçando-a com força. "Por _pelo menos_ alguns meses, Quinn!" ela respondeu quando todos começaram a correr pra fora do palco.

Eles ainda estavam aplaudindo e sorrindo contentes quando eles saíram do palco e fizeram seu caminho pelos corredores bem labirínticos que o seguiam. Todos estavam correndo (ou pulando, no caso de Brittany). A muito grávida e ligeiramente manca (velhas feridas nunca se curam) Rachel trouxe o resto do grupo, sorrindo brilhantemente e percebendo que não havia _nenhum jeito_ do Vocal Adrenaline superar a apresentação deles. Quinn estava alguns passos na frente dela, prestes a entrar na sala verde.

E então Rachel sentiu dedos passando pelos seus ombros expostos e uma suave – ainda assim forte – voz dizer o nome dela. "Rachel."

Rachel virou e uma suave respiração escapou seus lábios. Ela tinha visto essa mulher antes – na multidão das Seccionais, quando o bilhete não lido escrito à mão ainda estava fresco na mente de Rachel. Ela tinha sabido naquele momento, essa mulher era sua mãe. E agora, parada há centímetros dela, ela percebera que ela nunca esteve mais certa sobre nada.

"Meu nome é Shelby, Shelby Corcoran. Eu sou sua mãe," Shelby disse, as palavras escapando antes dela sequer compreender se eram as palavras _certas_ ou não.

"Eu sei quem você é," Rachel disse. Seu coração estava correndo, adrenalina ainda correndo pelas suas veias da sua apresentação. E apesar disso, ela podia sentir o sangue saindo do seu rosto. Ela olhou sobre o ombro e foi imediatamente confortada pela presença de Quinn – ela estava parada na porta, mãos nos quadris, assistindo a situação de uma distância pequena e claramente pronta pra intervir em qualquer momento.

"Me desculpe não termos nos conhecido antes, oficialmente. Eu estive querendo encontrar você... Eu assisti sua apresentação nas Seccionais." Rachel concordou com sua cabeça, seus lábios pressionados com força juntos. "Você estava espetacular," Shelby disse. "E eu estive lá, no hospital... Naquela noite..." O queixo de Rachel abaixou até o peito dela. Sua perna estava doendo no que já tinha se tornado um jeito familiar – apenas exercício suficiente e falta de descanso combinando para fazer seu manquejar mais pronunciado do que o usual.

"Eu ouvi falar sobre isso," Rachel disse. Sua voz estava clara e uniforme, não transparecendo qualquer das suas emoções ou turbilhão interno. Talvez isso fosse falta de emoção – aquela ausência de correr em câmera lenta pros braços uma da outra – que fez com Shelby dissesse o que disse a seguir.

"Pelos últimos meses que eu estive assistindo você de longe, eu percebi que eu preciso de muitas coisas n aminha vida. Um casa, um jardim, um cachorro... Uma _família_. Eu perdi minha chance com você, e, isso me mata. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer novamente."

Rachel piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Ela não sabia o que dizer, como responder. Ela estava tentando não se sentir amarga, ou impressionada ou com raiva. "O que você está dizendo? Você está... desistindo de mim, de me conhecer?"

"Não é isso que estou dizendo." Shelby respirou profundamente, provando cada uma das palavras em sua língua antes de dizê-las dessa vez – determinada a acertar. "Eu posso ser parte da sua vida, Rachel. Eu _quero_ conhecer você e compartilhar coisas entre nós. Eu realmente quero isso. Mas as pequenas coisas – os primeiros passos e a primeira palavra, o primeiro dente e a primeira perda de dente, cortes de cabelo e aprender a andar de bicicleta... Essas são coisas que eu preciso, Rachel."

"Eu ainda estou confusa. Por que você está me dizendo isso? Eu obviamente não posso dar a você o que você precisa."

"Eu vou ter um bebê," Shelby disse, as palavras deixando os lábios dela rapidamente já que ela não podia mais segurar, confusas e quase vergonhosamente honestas. "Bem, eu fisicamente não posso ter mais filhos. Mas eu vou ter um dos meus ovos fertilizados e então uma barriga de aluguel irá ter a gravidez até o final. Eu acho que você a conhece, ela é uma professora substitua em Lima, Holly Holiday?"

Rachel estava silenciosamente pra mãe dela, completamente pega desarmada. _Tão facilmente substituível,_ ela pensou quando seus olhos deixaram o olhar quase medroso da mulher parada diante dela.

"Rachel? Você tem algo a dizer? Realmente, qualquer coisa – eu-eu não quero só jogar isso em cima de você, eu quero ouvir seus pensamentos." A voz de Shelby estava implorando – não era um tom com o qual ela estava acostumada – e ela estava segurando suas mãos juntas com força em um esforço de não se esticar e tocar a filha.

De repente – quase imperceptivelmente – os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram uma fração de centímetro e seu olhar voou da sua barriga e então pra sua mãe. Sua boca abriu e fechou uma vez, antes dela se virar e esticar a mão em direção de Quinn, chamando a namorada pra mais perto. "Quinn," ela disse enquanto a garota se movia pra frente, segurando a mão de Rachel e mandando um olhar questionador pra ela. "Minha bolsa acabou de estourar."

* * *

 _N/T:_ _ **FIM!**_ _Hahah brincadeira, ainda temos mais 4 capítulos ;-)_


	47. Te Desafio A Se Mover

O mundo de Quinn ficou completamente paralisado por um momento enquanto ela encarava sua namorada que tinha acabado de proclamar – calmamente, racionalmente – que sua bolsa tinha estourado. Algo no peito de Quinn foi ao chão, e ela sentia um sentimento fugidio de que talvez, em algum lugar (talvez em um universo alternativo) _ela_ era aquela parada ali com um olhar de choque no rosto, encarando a mãe _dela,_ anunciando que ela estava entrando em trabalho de parto.

Mas então o absurdo de tal pensamento caiu nela e Quinn sacudiu a cabeça dela. Agora não era o momento de ter um sonho acordado sem sentido e descabido – era tempo de agir.

Com um aperto confortador na mão de Rachel, Quinn levemente levou-a à sala verde. Shelby foi deixada para trás no corredor, uma irrelevância nesse momento. Quinn delicadamente ajudou Rachel a se sentar no sofá. Ela correu as mãos pelas bochechas de Rachel, retirando o cabelo dela do rosto, e, beijou a testa dela antes de ficar totalmente de pé. E então as ações compostas e lentas que Quinn tinha feito até agora foram completamente jogadas pela janela.

"Matt, Mike – vão achar o Sr. Schuester imediatamente. Digam a ele que a bolsa de Rachel estourou."

Mike e Matt concordaram furiosamente, já correndo pra fora da sala. "Deixa com a gente!" Matt gritou sobre o ombro.

"Santana," Quinn disse, indo em direção à garota que já estava de pé com as mãos nos quadris, pulando levemente sobre os pés. "Ache o motorista do ônibus. Por favor, certifique-se de que ele entenda que a velocidade, cuidado e _urgência_ são precisadas nesta situação."

Santana já tinha saído. "Não se preocupe, ele entenderá."

"Brittany," a voz de Quinn estava calma agora – menos autoritária do que estivera um momento antes. "Sente com Rachel por favor, por alguns minutos até que nós estejamos prontos pra sair daqui."

Brittany pulou pro lado de Rachel, imediatamente envolvendo um braço ao redor dos ombros da garota grávida e sussurrando no ouvido dela sobre a proficiência do gato dela em ser babá. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram momentaneamente em horror.

"Mercedes, você se importaria de ligar pros pais de Rachel e deixar eles saberem o que está acontecendo?" Mercedes imediatamente abriu seu celular (o qual miraculosamente não estava _já_ aberto, mandando mensagens de textos cheias de fofoca) para ligar para Brendon e Marcus – Rachel tinha se certificado de que todos do clube do coral estavam bem preparados pra tal situação emergencial como essa.

Quinn virou pelo local uma vez antes de seus olhos pousarem em Finn e Puck. Ela rapidamente andou em direção à eles e começou a sussurrar uma vez que estava parada próxima a eles. "Quando Santana voltar, nós vamos precisar levar Rachel pro ônibus rapidamente. Mas Rachel e eu discutimos isso – ela não quer que todo o clube do coral vá com a gente – só o Sr. Schue, eu, Santana e Brittany. Nós sequer queríamos que Santana e Brittany tivessem que vir, mas nós queremos alguém lá para manter todos vocês atualizados sobre a condição de Rachel – e nós achamos que Sr. Schuester não é particularmente adepto da mensagem de texto. De qualquer forma, o trabalho de parto dela talvez nem comece por _horas_. Ela quer que todo mundo fique aqui e assista o Vocal Adrenaline e espere pelos resultados."

Finn abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Puck pisou no pé dele. "Ok, o que você precisa da gente?"

"Só me ajude a levar Rachel até o ônibus. Sr. Schue terá que vir conosco desde que ele é o único adulto responsável aqui. E então se certifique de que todos no grupo entendam que é melhor se eles ficarem aqui, não esperando sem necessidade no hospital."

"Você tem certeza que é a melhor ideia? Nós todos queremos estar lá pela Rachel..." A voz de Puck era doce e sensível e Quinn ficou temporariamente surpresa que Puck estava tão preocupado quanto parecia. Talvez a conexão Judia deles e o estreitamento familiar nos últimos meses tinha realmente afetado o mulherengo frio.

"Você conhece Rachel – ela tem um caderno inteiro para cada cenário possível em que ela teria entrado em trabalho de parto. A seção referente às Regionais deve ter tipo, vinte páginas," Quinn sorriu apesar do estresse da situação. "Ela basicamente me rotulou como 'Mestre Coordenadora', o que eu estou tentando ser agora." Nervosamente, Quinn olhou sobre o ombro para a namoradora. Os olhos de Rachel estavam em Quinn, mesmo que ela estivesse concordando com o que quer que Brittany estava dizendo, comentando quando era o momento. Os lábios de Quinn se viraram pra cima no que ela esperava ser um sorriso confortador.

"Nós faremos o que quer que você precise," Finn disse. A cabeça de Quinn virou de volta pra ele naquele momento e ela concordou agradecidamente.

"Espiã!" Kurt gritou, mesmo que fosse óbvio que não importa desde que eles já tinham se apresentado.

Quinn olhou em direção à porta da sala verde, e, lá estava Shelby. _Claro que ela não ia só ir embora,_ Quinn pensou, frustração permeando seus pensamentos. Shelby era uma variável inesperada nessa situação. Rachel notou a mãe e então virou os olhos implorando pra namorada. Houve o mais sutil balançar de cabeça – só uma vez, e, foi um movimento quase imperceptível. Mas foi o suficiente para Quinn.

Ela marchou direto pra Shelby, levemente agarrando o seu pulso, e então a puxou pro corredor, onde seria difícil de escutar.

"Ela não quer que você vá conosco ao hospital," Quinn disse brevemente. Ela não tinha tempo pra qualquer excessivo drama e bagagem desnecessária que essa mulher adicionaria à situação já completamente complicada à mão.

"Mas eu sou a _mãe_ dela," a voz de Shelby quebrou ligeiramente e Quinn quase se sentiu mal por ela.

"Olhe, vou ser honesta – eu acho que é uma boa coisa que você quer tentar ser parte da vida de Rachel. Ela nunca admitirá, mas desde que você invadiu sem cerimônias o mundo dela, ela está curiosa. E é uma curiosidade natural, eu dou isso à ela. E eu absolutamente _por tudo que é mais sagrado_ não compreendo porque diabos você jogaria o fato nela de que você está começando sua própria família como você fez... Mas no final, ela sempre será curiosa. Ela tem as rédeas, mas você tem o poder. E eu odeio isso, eu realmente odeio," Quinn passou a mão pelos olhos. Shelby tinha a decência de parecer culpada. "Mas o que está feito, está feito. Quanto à hoje, eu vou dizer isso uma vez. Então Deus me ajude se eu tiver que me repetir... Você _se afastará._ Ela não quer você lá. Fim da história."

Os lábios de Shelby ficaram fechados com força e Quinn podia ver o movimento na garganta dela enquanto ela engolia nervosamente. Finalmente, quando os passos do Sr. Schue, Mike e Matt correndo pelo corredor começaram a se aproximar delas, Shelby concordou uma vez e virou-se para andar pelo corredor – em direção ao seu próprio clube do coral.

Quinn suspirou aliviada, os ombros caindo pra frente. _Que bom que isso terminou,_ ela pensou. E então as sobrancelhas dela se cerraram. _Por agora._

* * *

 _Rosas caíram aos pés de Rachel. Ela estava acostumada agora. Ela era linda, talentosa e uma estrela. Só tinha acontecido._

 _E então uma única rosa amarela caiu em cima do seu sapato. As pétalas levemente fizeram cócegas na pele exposta do pé e no tornozelo. Um sorriso inexplicável caiu sobre seu rosto, e ela se inclinou para pegar a flor. Ficando de pé depois – a rosa em seu nariz, inalando profundamente – seus olhos voaram em direção à primeira fileira no centro. E lá estava Quinn. E lá estava Colby. Elas estavam de pé e estavam aplaudindo. E Rachel estava certa de que se seu coração fosse capaz de sair do peito, ele o teria feito._

 _E a coisa linda era que isso acontecia toda vez que a última cortina fechava pra ela em todo o show que ela já participara. Elas estavam sempre lá – noite de estréia, noite de término. E a única rosa amarela iria chegar até ela. E o rugir do aplauso não desvaneceria o plano de fundo – estava sempre lá, afinal de contas – mas tornava-se menos importante para Rachel naquelas noites._

 _Porque ela veria as garotas dela. E elas estariam lindas, sorridentes, apoiando e_ _ **lar.**_ _E Rachel sentia como se sua vida fosse perfeita._

 _E talvez fosse._

* * *

"Certo, Rachel, vamos levar você pro ônibus." Sr. Schue tinha 'tomado conta' da situação – ao menos, Quinn deixou-o assumir que ele estava no comando.

Santana tinha voltado, anunciando que o ônibus estava pronto e esperando. Quinn tinha apertando a mão dela em apreciação.

"Tudo bem então, vamos colocar esse show na estrada!" Kurt anunciou.

"Nós não vamos com eles," Finn disse – e Quinn ficou impressionada com o quão sério ele soou. Ele não soou nem um pouco desanimado que eles não tinham sido 'convidados' ou sei lá. E essa era a chave pra convencer o resto do clube do coral para ficar pra trás. Porque Quinn sabia que eles iriam brigar. Aquele fato a deixara orgulhosa.

"O que?" Tina questionou. "Mas nós somos um time!"

"É, uma família," Artie disse. "Nós todos vamos."

"Não, não vamos," Puck disse, um fogo em sua voz. "Pode levar _horas_ , gente. Nós ficaremos aqui, vendo o Vocal Adrenaline, e esperando por aqueles juízes se resolverem. Sem argumentos."

Mercedes bufou. "Ok, se isso for realmente o que Rachel quer." Ela encarou prontamente pra garota que estava sendo ajudada a ficar de pé. Rachel levou um breve momento pra olhar cada um na sala antes de acenar na direção de Mercedes. "Tudo bem então. Mas nós _vamos_ com você até o ônibus – sem discussão."

Rachel sorriu agradecida. "Obrigada a todos, tanto, por ser tão compreensivos. É só que pode levar _horas_ antes que minhas contrações sequer comecem e – Oh! Oh oh oh, ok!" As mãos delas apertaram as mãos das pessoas que a estavam segurando – Mike e Brittany – e os olhos deles quase saíram das órbitas. "Ok, então eu vou entrar em trabalho de parto _agora,"_ Rachel disse tão calmamente quanto sua voz ligeiramente trêmula permitia. "Mas ainda assim, por favor, fiquem. Vocês podem vir me ver depois da competição acabar, nós mandaremos o motorista do ônibus voltar."

Houve acenos e murmúrios de aceitação de todos no grupo que estava ficando pra trás.

"A merda acabou de ficar séria," Puck falou baixo depois de Rachel proclamar que ela estava, de fato, entrando em trabalho de parto bem ali no meio da sala verde. Ela ainda estava vestindo o vestido preto e dourado brilhante, pelo amor de Deus. Isso era insano. E a faixa dourada era apenas a cereja no Bolo Doido.

* * *

" _Talvez eles sejam namorado e namorada!" Rachel guinchou tão baixo quanto podia da porta._

 _Quinn rolou os olhos, mas ela riu de leve de qualquer forma. "Ela só tem sete, Rach. Quão rápido você realmente quer que ela cresça?"_

 _O sorriso de Rachel imediatamente começou a se desfazer. Os olhos dela se cerraram pro amiguinho de brincadeira de Colby. "Se ele sequer pensar sobre dar a ela um anel de doce, eu o esmagarei como a mão de Deus."_

 _Quinn puxou Rachel de volta pro corredor, pra longe da visão das crianças. Ela forçou Rachel contra a parede e a beijou apaixonadamente. Afastando-se, ela disse, "Eu achei que você mudaria de tom."_

 _Elas começaram a se beijar com força novamente antes de Rachel murmurar contra os lábios de Quinn, "Bem, eu não mudo muito. Eu tenho um tom perfeito, afinal de contas."_

* * *

Novas Direções estavam se movendo como um grupo massivo com o único propósito de ir em direção à porta da frente do auditório. Eles estavam prestes a sair dos fundos do edifício e ir ao lobby quando eles esbarraram no Vocal Adrenaline – e, assim, Jesse St. James – já que o grupo estava se preparando pra entrar no palco pra se apresentar.

Ao ver a mãe do seu filho por nascer ser rodeada protetoramente pelo grupo descoordenado de desajustados, ele imediatamente ficou desconfiado. "O que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou. Todos pararam, apertados no corredor como sardinhas. "Rachel, você está bem?"

"Como se você se importasse," Santana disse.

Jesse virou o olhar venenoso pra garota – mas ela podia ter comido o olhar dele no almoço, ele percebeu perplexo. Ao invés disso, ele virou pro Sr. Schuester – certo de que o homem poderia ser a voz da razão.

"Rachel está entrando em trabalho de parto, Jesse. Nós estamos a caminho do hospital agora," Sr. Schuester deu a resposta que Jesse estava procurando.

"Qual hospital?" Jesse perguntou. "Obviamente, eu não posso perder a apresentação hoje – desde que eu _sou_ a estrela – mas eu vou logo depois." Ele parou e pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Querendo dizer, eu vou logo após nós ganharmos nosso troféu de primeiro lugar."

Quinn estava fervilhando de fúria. Como ele ousava pensar que ele estava sequer _convidado_? E Deus o livre de perder a apresentação – muito menos os resultados que não seria afetados de qualquer forma. "Diabo que não, St. James. Você não vem."

"Quem é você pra me impedir?"

E ao invés de responder vocalmente, Quinn apenas deu alguns passos à frente e deu uma joelhada em Jesse entre as pernas – _com força_. Ele se dobrou de dor, um grunhido fino escapando sua garganta. Quinn apenas se afastou, passando o braço de volta na cintura de Rachel e indo em direção à saída. Todo mundo voltou ao lugar atrás delas.

Enquanto Santana passava por Jesse, ela disse, "Pelo menos agora você pode alcançar as notas altas."

* * *

 _Rachel beijou a testa de Colby enquanto ela levemente dormia na cama dela. Cuidadosamente, silenciosamente, Rachel saiu na ponta dos pés do quarto. A porta fechou suavemente atrás dela. Ela suspirou – um suspiro de exaustão – antes de cruzar o corredor em direção ao quarto dela._

 _Quinn estava sentada na mesa, óculos no nariz, lendo com a luz acesa, papéis espalhados na frente dela. Rachel arrasou os pés até a cama delas e prontamente caiu de rosto nela. Quinn deu uma olhada, sorrindo suavemente pra namorada. "Você finalmente conseguiu que ela dormisse?"_

" _Siim..." A voz de Rachel perdeu-se no edredom. Ela rolou de costas. "Eu tive que cantar muitas baladas clássicas da Broadway antes dela se acalmar. 'I Dreamed a Dream' normalmente dá o toque final."_

" _Agrada a todos, sim?" Quinn disse._

" _É," Quinn viu os lábios de Rachel se moverem pra cima em um sorriso doce. "É sim."_

" _Eu amo você," Quinn disse, o cotovelo na mesa e sua caneta pressionada no lábio inferior._

 _Rachel levantou a mão no ar, pedindo pra Quinn chegar mais perto com um único dedo. Quinn obedeceu, engatinhando na cama e deitando ao lado dela, moldando o corpo no de Rachel. "Eu amo você, também."_

* * *

O sr. Schuester estava andando na sala de espera. Brittany e Santana estavam lendo revistas – bem, Santana estava lendo; Brittany só olhava as fotos. Passaram longas duas horas e meia desde que eles tinham chegado até ao hospital. Era monótono. Era chato. Santana estava bem certa de que ia acabar o material de leitura em breve.

E então eles ouviram rápidos passos se aproximando. De repente, Brendon e Marcus estavam aparecendo no canto. Tão longo eles viram os três rostos familiares, eles correram pra frente.

"Onde está nosso bebê?" Brendon perguntou, ofegando ligeiramente.

Sr. Schuester rapidamente os levou até a estação das enfermeiras, e os homens foram levados até a área onde eles podiam se lavar e vestir a roupa adequada para estar na sala com Rachel. Quando ele voltou pra sala de espera, Will praticamente caiu em uma das cadeiras.

"Tudo bem aí, Sr. Schue?" Santana perguntou. Ele parecia um pouco verde.

"Eu acho que eu passei quando Rachel estava tendo uma contração. Eu não invejo Quinn pela dor que ela provavelmente está sentindo na mão."

Santana sorriu. Brittany olhou da revista. "Tudo valerá a pena," ela disse serenamente. "Quinn não se importará, já que ela é uma mãe." Santana não pode deixar de olhar pra Brittany com um pouco de adoração no olhar. A loira pegou Santana encarando e sorriu docemente pra ela. "Tenho algo no rosto?" ela perguntou.

Santana balançou a cabeça mas não disse nada. Ela não tinha palavras. Brittany se inclinou pra perto e aproximou os lábios dos dela – foi macio e doce e, Santana estava certa, algo como o _paraíso._

"Você sabe," Brittany disse, "que talvez seja você lá um dia."

"O que?" Santana perguntou. "Tendo minha mão apertada pra fora de mim?"

"Não," Brittany respondeu. "Apertando." E então ela voltou a ler a revista dela.

As sobrancelhas de Santana quase se perderam no cabelo dela enquanto ela lutava pra achar palavras. Mas talvez não houvesse palavras – parecia ser uma ocorrência comum quando o amor dela por Brittany completamente retirava a capacidade dela de formar pensamentos coerentes.

Sr. Schuester se levantou para procurar algo pra beber – ele tinha estado muito nervoso sobre perder os pais de Rachel que ele não tinha deixado o local desde que chegaram ao hospital horas atrás. Passando por Santana, ele checou duas vezes antes de parar brevemente. " _Você_ está bem, Santana?"

Ela piscou uma vez antes de olhar pro Sr. Schue e então de volta pra Brittany. "Sim, Sr. Schue. Estou perfeita."

* * *

 _Rachel mandou um olhar mortal pro cara ao lado dela – ele tinha tropeçado no tripé dela e ela não estava satisfeita. Ela sentiu um toque calmante no aperto de Quinn em sua coxa na ponta do seu vestido preto curto._

" _Baby," Quinn disse, "vai ficar tudo bem."_

" _Mas ele –" Rachel começou a protestar. Quinn virou o seu olhar raivoso pra namorada. Rachel engoliu com dificuldade, virando-se de volta pro palco. Ela foi rapidamente distraída quando a cortina começou a subir. "Ohh!" ela gritou. "Está começando!" E bem assim, a indiscrição anterior do vizinho foi esquecida. Ela apertou o botão de gravar._

 _Era o primeiro recital de dança de Colby. A garotinha era uma perfeccionista, como a mãe – ela tinha praticado todos os dias por semanas, perguntando se podia passar do horário de dormir nas últimas noites para que ela se certificasse de que tudo estava certo. O que ela o fez, obviamente – era aparente. Ela ofuscou as outras garotas. Talvez não fosse justo, mas Rachel não se importava. Ela estava tão orgulhosa naquele momento que lágrimas estavam ameaçando cair sobre suas bochechas. Ela cobriu a boca com uma mão._

 _A música terminara, as garotas agradeceram. Rachel ficou de pé e aplaudiu alto, quase derrubando o próprio tripé. E Quinn estava logo ao lado dela, em pé e aplaudindo e olhando pra essa mulher parada ao lado dela – orgulhosa e sorridente – e sabendo que nunca tinha sido um concurso. Essa vida – selvagem e louca como tinha sido até agora – era tudo que ela precisava._

* * *

"É hora de empurrar."

Rachel ouviu as palavras pelo seu estado ligeiramente medicado. "Não é muito cedo pra isso?"

"Você já está suficientemente dilatada," o doutor respondeu. "É hora."

Os olhos de Rachel correram pela sala – tomando nota da enfermeira, o médico e os pais – antes de finalmente pousar em Quinn. "Ela está vindo," Quinn disse suavemente, inclinando-se para tocar os lábios nas bochechas de Rachel. Ela deixou a testa pressionada contra o lado do rosto de Rachel. "Você pode fazer isso."

"Posso?" Rachel perguntou – hesitação, nervosismo cobrindo sua voz. Ela odiava isso.

"Claro que pode," Quinn respondeu com toda certeza. "Você é Rachel Berry."

Quinn se afastou e encarou a garota diante dela. Rachel concordou, uma leve camada de suor já cobrindo seu rosto. "Vamos fazer isso."

* * *

" _Você viu isso, certo?" Rachel estava perguntando, sua voz em pânico. "Você viu o que ela fez?"_

 _Quinn riu – uma risada de sacudir o corpo que deixou as bochechas dela com um teor de rosa e sua mão cobrindo a boca que estava aberta em descrédito. "Sim!" ela quase gritou. "Espere, eu tenho que pegar minha câmera!" Ela correu até o quarto e retornou menos de meio minuto depois. "Você pode fazer com que ela faça novamente?"_

" _Espero que sim," Rachel disse._

 _E então – como se ela tivesse feito isso toda sua vida – Colby estava de pé, andando em direção à Rachel que tinha soltado as mãos dela e se movimentava pra trás lentamente. Rachel alcançou a parede, e Colby ainda estava indo em direção à ela. Ela imediatamente colocou as mãos por debaixo dos braços de Colby e a levantou, girando-a no ar. "Essa é a minha garotinha!" ela elogiou, sorrindo brilhantemente._

 _Colby riu e algo dentro do peito de Quinn se quebrou completamente. "Eu acho que ela herdou sua postura, Rach. Ela vai ser uma dançarina, eu já posso dizer."_

 _Rachel parou de girar no mesmo lugar e virou os olhos brilhantes e amorosos pra Quinn. "Estou orgulhosa, então, que ela herdou sua graça."_

* * *

Rachel estava bem certa de que isso era o inferno. E ela queria bater no médico toda vez que ele dizia, ' _Você está indo muito bem, só mais um grande empurrão!"_ porque ele estava totalmente mentindo! Rachel ainda tinha que ver o empurrão que seria o grande. Eles todos eram grande e nenhum tinha sido efetivo. Não era justo. Ela estava bem certa de que as drogas estavam terminando de fazer efeito, e isso _não_ era bom – e os dedos de Quinn estavam colhendo os resultados disso.

"Eu amo você," Quinn sussurrou no ouvido dela. E Rachel queria dizer de volta, realmente queria. Mas ela não podia formar pensamentos coerentes. Coisas estavam _rasgando_ lá embaixo, e pelo amor de Deus, ela mal podia _respirar_. "Rachel, baby, respire comigo, ok?" Era como Quinn estivesse lendo a mente dela. E então Rachel ouviu as respirações de Quinn ao lado da orelha dela e ela tentou segui-las. E então ela estava respirando normalmente de novo.

Estava bem. Ela estava bem. Ela podia fazer isso.

"Ela está aparecendo," Rachel ouviu o médico dizer. "É isso, Rachel. Eu prometo. Lá vamos nós!"

E Rachel estava empurrando e apertando _com força_ a mão de Quinn e gritando a plenos pulmões e tentando, tentando, tentando... E então ela sentiu um arrepio impressionante de alívio, vazio. Sua cabeça bateu no travesseiro atrás dela, seus dedos desapertaram os de Quinn. Houve um momento de relativo silêncio no qual os olhos de Rachel fecharam-se – ela estava vagamente ciente do médico falando suavemente, dando direções pra enfermeira.

E então houve choro – e Rachel percebeu que ela nunca tinha em todos os seus anos na Terra escutado tão lindo som. Ela levantou a cabeça pra encarar um pequeno, mal discernível ser humaninho que o médico estava segurando.

A enfermeira tinha uma tesoura industrial na mão e estava questionando os pais de Rachel. "Qual de você gostaria de cortar o cordão?"

Rachel não tinha falado articuladamente em muito tempo, mas ela achou a voz naquele momento. "Quinn," ela disse. "Quinn gostaria de cortar o cordão."

Sua cabeça caiu novamente no travesseiro. A boca de Quinn tinha caído quando Rachel falara. Ela nunca tinha antecipado que _ela_ receberia a honra – o privilégio – de fazer tal coisa. Realmente era um ato tão pequeno, mas Quinn segurou a tesoura em suas mãos e reverentemente fez a tarefa – enquanto olhava o rostinho que Rachel tinha trazido à esse mundo.

A enfermeira imediatamente levou a bebê pro lado para limpá-la e vesti-la. O médico preparado pra tomar conta de Rachel (e Quinn tinha tido a vida espremida para fora da sua mão novamente quando o médico entorpeceu Rachel para os pontos necessários – apesar de que não muitos foram necessários, a injeção ainda doeu como o inferno). E dentro de poucos minutos, estava feito. O médico fez um exame preliminar para certificar-se de que Colby estava saudável. ' _Perfeita,'_ ele tinha dito. Rachel apenas concordou e cansadamente respondeu, ' _Claro que ela é.'_

E então a enfermeira trouxe a recém nascida até Rachel e colocou-a delicadamente nos braços da garota ansiosa. Rachel olhou pro rostinho, tocou as mãozinhas, ela sentiu a pele macia embaixo dos seus dedos. Quinn, Brendo e Marcus, ficaram parados do lado da cama olhando pro pequeno milagre que repousava no aperto protetor de Rachel.

"Ela é linda," Marcus suspirou. Ele se inclinou e beijou Rachel na testa, gentilmente afastando o cabelo suado do rosto dela.

"Ela realmente é," Brendon concordou, envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura do marido. "Eu irei dizer ao Sr. Schuester e às garotas. Estou certo de que eles querem deixar o resto do grupo saber." Ele saiu do quarto e Marcus o seguiu.

Quinn estava inclinada totalmente na cama, a palma da mão direita dela descansando na pele do braço esquerdo de Rachel. Ela não tinha dito nada ainda – ela não estava certa de que havia palavras para esse sentimento.

Rachel tinha dado uma olhada pros pais dela enquanto eles falavam só para retornar sua linha de visão para a preciosa criança em seus braços. E então ela sentiu uma gota fria de umidade atingir sua pele. Ela virou e viu as lágrimas que estavam correndo livremente pelo rosto de Quinn – mas ela também viu o sorriso e a felicidade nos mesmos olhos, e ela sorriu de volta pro amor dela, tentando evitar chorar também.

E quando Rachel falou, sua voz estava forte e firme. "Quinn, olhe o que eu fiz..."

* * *

 _Bem vindo ao planeta._

 _Bem vindo à existência._


	48. Bonde Sem Cabo

_Instável emocionalmente,_

 _Você é como um bonde sem cabo._

 _Escutando por vozes,_

 _Mas são as escolhas que fazem de nós quem nós somos._

 _Vá pelo seu próprio caminho,_

 _Cada estação tem mudado,_

 _Apenas queime aquelas novas folhas._

 _Tão egocêntrica,_

 _Você parece ter ignorado,_

 _As orações que já tem sido feitas._

* * *

Puck estava encarando o palco e sinceramente desejando que Santana estivesse lá – porque ele estava totalmente preparando pra dar o maior bater de punho de _todos os tempos_.

Os caras do Vocal Adrenaline podiam estar carecas, mas as garotas estavam com rabos de cavalo rosa brilhantes. E Puck sabia através de Kurt que a cor _não_ ia sair nem tão cedo. Os garotos no palco tinham coordenado as cores sabiamente, e, as camisetas dos caras eram quase do mesmo tom de rosa. Mesmo assim, era claro para os membros do Novas Direções – que sabiam que a cor do cabelo das garotas estava longe de ser uma _escolha_ – que eles _não_ estavam em absoluto, animados.

E havia algo tão satisfatório sobre isso.

As primeiras notas da apresentação do Vocal Adrenaline soou do palco e atravessou a plateia. As garotas estavam cantando sem instrumentos, e, levou meio segundo para Puck perceber que eles tinham escolhido _Bohemian Rhapsody._

"Oh, você _tem_ que estar brincando comigo," Mercedes murmurou ao lado direito de Puck.

"Aborrecida que não pensamos nisso primeiro?" Matt sussurrou do seu lugar na fileira.

Kurt levantou a mão. "Gente," ele sussurrou, "a música pode ser épica, mas Vocal Adrenaline sabe que encontrou a sua competição. O julgamento vai falar por si só."

Puck se inclinou de volta no assento. Kurt estava certo, ele podia reconhecer isso. Mas os minutos passaram e, bem... a apresentação no palco estava impecável. O cabelo deles podiam estar risíveis, mas a coreografia e os vocais, a presença de palco, a atuação estava tudo impecável, perfeito.

Puck estava preocupado.

* * *

Sue segurou a ponta da caneta levemente contra os lábios enquanto o careca vestindo rosa cantava as últimas notas da música deles. Nenhuma emoção passou pelo rosto dela – ela era uma estátua fria. _Gay_ , ela pensou em sua cabeça, mentalmente jogando o garoto no arquivo de Rótulos Sexuais dela. E quando todos ao redor dela se levantaram pra aplaudir, ela permaneceu sentada com sua bunda firmemente colocada no assento almofadado. A apresentação que ela tinha sido forçada a ficar sentada pra assistir não era digna do elogio de Sue Sylvester. Isso era simples assim.

Olhando pelo canto do olho dela, ela viu Cavalinho tomando notas diligentes sobre a performance. Remington estava completamente virado, conversando com alguma vadia loira atrás dele. E Newton-John estava bocejando.

Preparada para não perder qualquer momento do seu precioso tempo, Sue ficou de pé abruptamente antes de gesticular pros seus colegas juízes e rapidamente saindo pelo corredor para o pátio.

Era hora de deliberar.

* * *

Kurt percebeu que o problema com juízes celebridades era que eles tendiam em direção ao dramático. Por isso – três horas depois do Vocal Adrenaline ter terminado a apresentação – os garotos do clube do coral estavam sentados ao redor da sala verde em vários estados de impaciência e nervosismo enquanto esperavam pela decisão que iria finalmente decidir o destino deles.

Então Kurt era um pouquinho dramático. Qual era a novidade?

"Ai Meu Deus," Mercedes arfou.

Virando a cabeça pro lado, Kurt questionou a garota que estava sentada ao lado dele no sofá. "O que está acontecendo? É Rachel?"

Mercedes deu com a cabeça. "Eu acabei de receber uma mensagem de Santana." Ela começou a passar o telefone ao redor. "Rachel está começando a empurrar. O bebê estará aqui logo!"

A respiração nos pulmões de Kurt deixaram o corpo dela rapidamente, e ele caiu de volta nas almofadas embaixo dele. "Uau," ele murmurou suavemente. O nascimento do bebê de Rachel já estava sendo esperado há muito tempo. Meses tinham passado e todos na sala ao redor dele tinha mudado, crescido e amadurecido. E agora aqui estavam eles – unidos por um único propósito: apoiar Rachel, mesmo que fosse à distância.

Ele cegamente procurou, agarrando a mão de Mercedes. Ele achou os dedos dela e os envolveu nos deles, apertando momentaneamente antes de fechar os olhos. Kurt não era religioso – ele tinha um monte de problemas com o que significa ter fé em um deus cujos seguidores enfiava ele em armários dia após dia.

Mesmo assim, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada em seu punho fechado, Kurt pediu _a quem quer_ que estivesse ouvindo para ajudar Rachel a ser forte.

* * *

Sue pensou que ela tinha sido clara quando ela valsou pra dentro da sala atrás dos outros três juízes (só para efeito dramático) que ela não podia _possivelmente_ se importar menos com o primeiro e segundo lugar.

Ela estava ali por uma única razão e só uma – _esmagar_ o clube do coral.

Mas veja, Sue não queria _só_ esmagar o clube do coral. Ela queria aniquilar qualquer e todo traço da existência deles. Ela queria completamente e totalmente retirá-los da face da Terra. Ela queria a sala do coral de Will Schuester, e ela queria conseguir dormir à noite sabendo que ela tinha restaurado a ordem pra vida dela com sucesso.

Entretanto, levou apenas alguns minutos – os quais já tinham se tornado em algumas horas _torturantes_ – até Sue começar a repensar a estratégia dele. E realmente, não era só a estratégia dela que ela estava colocando em questão – era seu _modo de vida._

' _Eu, pra dar um exemplo, estou ofendida que só um grupo escolheu honrar-me com uma música,'_ Newton-John tinha dito. Isso era patético, Sue sabia. Mas isso a beneficiava – porque queria dizer que Olivia estava inclinada em direção ao Aural Intensity pra ganhar. E Aural Intensity ganhando queria dizer que Novas Direções (e Will Schuester) perdiam.

E então a mulher tinha começado a criticar o Novas Direções. ' _Coração?'_ ela tinha bufado. ' _Fale sobre estereótipo descarado. A coisa toda de 'nós somos inspiradores, nós somos um bando de desajustados' é tão 2009.'_ Sue tinha concordando, pressionando-os para votar _então_ enquanto Novas Direções estava claramente em desvantagem.

Mas algo dentro de Sue começou a mudar quando ela ouviu Newton John começar a questionar se o Novas Direções era ou não de uma ' _escola de pessoas pobres'_ e alegou que ' _morenas não tinham lugar no show business'._ Sue não pode deixar de perceber que aquele 'bando de desajustados' era da _sua_ escola – e se havia uma coisa que Sue Sylvester tinha aprendido de treinar _líderes de torcida_ pela última década, era que havia um momento em que você não podia deixar de se levantar e apoiar _seu time_ (mesmo que esse time fosse uma completa vergonha, um desperdício de espaço e ar respirável).

Então ela tinha apoiado o clube do coral do William McKinley. ' _Vamos lá, eles são só crianças,'_ ela tinha dito. Mas sem conseguir nada. E Sue questionando os outros juízes levavam aos outros juízes a questionar Sue. Por que Sue estava ali? Ela era _realmente_ uma celebridade? Ela não era – em toda a totalidade – muito parecida com o mesmo clube do coral que ela estava tentando esmagar? ' _Superestimados com ilusões de grandeza,'_ , Remington tinha dito. E seu tom de voz tinha sido rude e suave o suficiente para que ninguém sequer questionasse o fato de que ele mesmo era só um _âncora de jornal_ , pelo amor de Deus.

Sue tinha mexido o pote, e ele tinha estado fervendo desde então. Era bem de noite agora. E Sue estava olhando pro pedaço de papel branco dela com linhas pra primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar. Ela estava olhando praquelas malditas linhas e tentando imaginar os nomes diferentes dos três clubes do coral para jogar sobre o espaço branco.

E isso era outra coisa – ela nunca tinha parado para considerar o fato de que poderia haver possivelmente clubes do coral que fossem nomeados mais _estupidamente_ que 'Novas Direções'. Mas aqui estava ela, sendo forçada a escutar três pessoas que ela _odiava_ conversar sobre os méritos por trás do 'Aural Intensity' e 'Vocal Adrenaline' e – honestamente – Sue estava preparada para fazer uma lobotomia em si mesma para aliviar a dor.

Quando Newton-John finalmente disse, ' _Eu acho que nós nos resolvemos. Vamos votar,'_ os olhos de Sue nunca deixaram o papel diante dela. Ela se esticou e pegou a caneta dela e começou a votar.

* * *

Brittany tinha dormitado no ombro de Santana ao tempo que Marcus e Brendon – mãos apertadas entre eles – praticamente correram pra dentro da sala de espera. Sanatnaa imediatamente se aprumou ao vê-los, e os olhos de Brittany piscaram sonolentamente pra abrir. Entretanto, quando Brittany viu os pais de Rachel indo em direção à eles com um passo apressado, ela imediatamente ficou totalmente ciente do que estava acontecendo.

Sr. Schuester correu para cumprimentar os homens Berry, Santana e Brittany bem perto atrás deles (de mindinhos dados). "O que está acontecendo? Como está Rachel?" Will perguntou quando Brendon e Marcus finalmente pararam na frente deles.

"Ela está aqui!" Brendon exclamou. "Uma linda garotinha!"

"Parabéns!" Will exclamou, estendendo a mão dele para apertar a de Brendon. Ao invés disso, o homem menor puxou-o para um abraço, batendo sua mão nas costas de Will com alegria.

"Rachel teve o bebê dela?" Brittany perguntou baixinho à Santana. "Está tudo terminado?"

Santana concordou com a cabeça, puxando a outra garota pra um abraço. "Sim, B. O bebê está finalmente aqui."

"Nós podemos vê-las?" Brittany virou a cabeça, dessa vez questionando os pais de Rachel. Ela deu em Santana um aperto contente.

"Eu acho que sim," Marcus respondeu. "Muito, muito em breve. Nós vamos deixar vocês saberem com certeza. Mas se vocês quiserem informar o resto do clube do coral, nós sabemos que Rachel realmente apreciaria isso."

"Claro," Santana respondeu, se afastando do lado de Brittany e indo em direção de volta à cadeira onde ela deixara o celular. Ela rapidamente o abriu e habilidosamente pressionou botão depois de botão. Ela releu a mensagem uma vez e então a mandou, satisfeita.

Alguns minutos se passaram – os Berrys já tinham voltado pro quarto de Rachel – antes de Brittany falar novamente. "O que acontece se Sue esmagar o clube do coral?" ela perguntou.

Santana fechou o rosto. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer," Brittany começou a falar mais lentamente, preocupada que Santana não tivesse compreendido da primeira vez, "o que acontece com todos no clube do coral quando não houver mais clube do coral?"

Santana fechou ainda mais o rosto, e, ela estava certa de que estava fazendo linhas não atrativas na testa dela. Ela tomou um tempo para responder a pergunta de Brittany, e quando ela finalmente o fez, ela sabia que sua parte loira nunca ficaria satisfeita com a pobre resposta que ela deu. "Eu não sei, B. Eu só não sei..."

* * *

O palco do auditório não tinha uma rampa para deficientes. _Típico,_ Artie pensou enquanto Matt e Finn o levantavam pelos degraus pro palco.

O coordenador do evento tinha vindo à sala cinco minutos antes dizendo que os juízes tinham finalmente chegado a uma decisão. Todos tinham sorriso e apertado a mão uns dos outros e todos fizeram aquela besteirada silenciosa de apoio que parecia funcionar em situações tensas tais como a que estavam – mas realmente, eles estavam querendo só saber de Rachel. O bebê devia estar chegando a qualquer minuto.

"Não se preocupem, gente," Mercedes tinha dito. "Eu vou levar meu telefone pro palco conosco."

Os garotos colocaram Artie no chão e tiraram os freios deles antes dele se rolar até onde Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina e Puck já estavam parados em um pequeno grupo. Ele parou na frente de Tina, virando sobre o ombro pra dar um sorriso suave pra ela; ela respondera ao levemente colocar as mãos nos ombros dele.

Olhando pra plateia, Artie assistiu enquanto os pais e os apoiadores de clubes do coral (e outros corais não sortudos o suficiente para competir) enchiam os assentos. Era uma multidão bem grande que tinha ficado pra ver os resultados. E Artie não pôde deixar de pensar que Rachel iria ter amado estar aqui nesse exato momento.

De repente, os oitos membros remanescentes do clube do coral, viraram todos as cabeças na direção de Mercedes – por causa do toque dela bem familiar que estava soando.

"É Santana novamente?" Tina perguntou.

"Vamos, o que diz?" Puck perguntou, levemente pulando enquanto esperava o veredicto.

"Gente..." Mercedes calou-se – e ela sequer precisara falar as palavras, porque o sorriso em seu rosto disse tudo. "Rachel teve o bebê dela!" ela exclamou. "A linda garotinha dela está finalmente aqui!"

Parados no palco esperando os resultados da competição deles – sem o diretor deles, sem a estrela deles, sem um terço inteiro do grupo deles – devia ser triste. Não era um bom sentimento estar separados desse jeito. Mas naquele momento – sabendo que Rachel estava bem, que _o bebê dela_ estava finalmente aqui e ela estava saudável e forte – todos os oito no palco sentiam-se como uma família orgulhosa que estava recebendo as boas novas. Eles sentiam um sentimento grande de felicidade, alívio e apoio por Rachel e a família dela. E foi um sentimento lindo.

Todos estavam pulando (enquanto Artie balançava a cadeira de rodas pra frente e pra trás), aplaudindo, abraçando e _chorando_ (apesar de que o choro foi _na maior parte_ só as garotas). Os membros do Aural Intensity no lado esquerdos deles estavam dando olhares ligeiramente nervosos, imaginando o que exatamente tinha na água em Lima. E bem longe à esquerda, Shelby Corcoran estava de pé ao lado do seu próprio time, sua mão firmemente pressionada contas os lábios e os olhos bem fechados para se prevenir de chorar – porque ela tinha escutado o anúncio de Mercedes, e quebrou o coração dela que ela tinha perdido _outro_ momento importante na vida da filha dela.

Depois de alguns momentos da celebração do Novas Direções concernente ao membro mais novo e _mais jovem_ do time _de todos os tempos_ , a multidão começou a aplaudir. Artie viu a Treinadora Sylvester aparecer na ponta do palco e ela estava segurando dois envelopes na mão dela – segurando-o de forma a atrair a audiência entusiasmada. Os outros juízes estavam bem próximos atrás.

Artie não podia evitar o sentimento de antecipação nervosa que finalmente parecia montar casa em seu peito – e a felicidade por Rachel foi pro banco de trás naquele momento. Porque, bem, ele estava no palco _agora_ – e esse momento era _meio que_ um fator determinante para como exatamente ele iria passar o resto do ensino médio dele.

Então ele se preparou e prestou atenção.

"Obrigada a todos por virem. Como todos vocês sabem, clube do coral é tão importante... E eu honestamente não posso sequer terminar essa frase. Então vamos ao que interessa."

A atitude da Treinadora Sylvester em relação aos clubes do coral estava se mostrando – e Artie sabia que isso não parecia bom. Ela pensava que o grupo deles era ridículo – um desperdício de tempo, espaço e _dinheiro_ – então ela não faria qualquer coisa em seu poder para terminá-los? E hoje à noite, ela tinha um quarto do voto...

O tempo pareceu parar enquanto Sue pegava o primeiro envelope. Finalmente, ela disse, "Os segundo lugares do Regional do Meio Oeste de 2010 – de Fort Wayne, Indiana, o de forma alguma estupidamente nomeado 'Aural Intensity'!"

Artie suspirou de alívio quando Aural Intensity correu pra fora do palco.

"Ai meu Deus!" ele escutou Tina sussurrar excitadamente atrás dele. "Eu acho que tiramos primeiro lugar!"

Ele deu outro sorriso sobre o ombro enquanto os dois clubes do coral se aproximaram em cima do palco. Talvez Tina estivesse certa. Eles tinham visto a apresentação do Vocal Adrenaline – e enquanto a música era um clássico amado, a apresentação era bem estática onde a apresentação do Novas Direções era bem diversificada com uma balada e um mash up e um clássico que agradava multidões. E mais importante, cada palavra e cada movimento tinha sido completamente com o próprio estilo deles.

Se eles não ganhassem, então eles iriam perder com dignidade sabendo que eles tinham dado tudo deles – o coração e a alma.

"E agora," Sue disse, "seus Campeões do Show Regional do Meio Oeste de 2010..." Estava tão silencioso no local que Artie escutara o roçar do cartão de resultados no envelope no qual estava. Ele segurou a respiração. "Vocal Adrenaline!"

Rod Remington andou pro grupo silencioso e embasbacado deles e deu à Artie o pequeno troféu deles. Artie apertou a mão dele e ele se afastou levantando os polegares pra eles.

Mas o 'gesto' não iria manter o clube do coral deles funcionando. O 'gesto' não iria pagar por uniformes, ou cenografia ou um ônibus pra deficiente. O 'gesto' poderia muito bem ter sido um 'tapa na cara'.

Era quase insuportável olhar pra esquerda deles e ver o presunçoso e triunfante Jesse St. James ser levantado nos ombros dos seus companheiros, segurando o troféu do campeonato no ar. Eles iam pras Nacionais. E Novas Direções iriam voltar pra Lima com nada além das suas esperanças e sonhos desintegrados – para um clube do coral que era capaz de ganhar Regionais e ir pras Nacionais; para um clube do coral cheio de garotos tentando fazer o nome na cidade de Lima, a idade onde eles pareciam estar destinados ao anonimato.

"Nós sequer tivemos lugar," Artie disse tristemente. Todos tinham naturalmente formado um círculo. Eles respiraram como um só, permitindo esse momento triste por eles. E então Artie disse, "Tudo bem, dane-se isso – vamos praquele hospital!"

E desse jeito, sorrisos apareceram nos rostos de todos. E enquanto Puck e Finn o carregavam pelas escadas e o empurravam pelo corredor do auditório para a saída, Artie pensou que seria realmente incrível passear com o bebê de Rachel na cadeira de rodas. _Eu acho que eu daria um tio decente_ , ele pensou consigo mesmo enquanto todos corriam em direção ao ônibus que estava esperando para levá-los ao hospital para reuni-los com o time deles.

* * *

Brittany ficou pulando no lado da porta. Santana estava parada ao lado dela – com um sorriso _enorme_ atípico adornando as feições dela. Brendon tinha acabado de puxá-las da sala de espera pro novo quarto de Rachel – ela tinha sido movida do quarto de parto para esse onde ela passaria a noite. Brittany e Santana tinham ficado se movimentando fora do quarto por dois minutos e meio agora, esperando ver Rachel e Quinn e (mais importante) a _bebê._

Brittany olhou pra Santana. A morena não percebera que estava sendo olhada, e Brittany achou completamente e totalmente _adorável_ que Santana estivesse tão contente em ver um bebê.

A porta abriu. "Ok garotas," Marcus disse. "Entrem!"

Santana foi a primeira a passar pela porta, arrastando Brittany logo atrás dela pelo mindinho. Rachel estava sentada na cama, segurando um pacotinho rosa. Quinn estava inclinada na cama, olhando pros braços de Rachel sobre o ombro dela. Quando as garotas entraram, Rachel olhou pra cima com um sorriso feliz e cansado no rosto.

"Brittany, Santana," ela começou. "Conheçam Colby." Brittany notou que a voz de Rachel estava suave e amorosa – a voz de uma mãe falando reverentemente sobre a criança dela.

Ambas as garotas deram um passo à frente e olharam no rosto de Colby. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e sua mãozinha estava segurando o dedo estendido de Quinn. Olhando pro rosto de Quinn, Brittany viu lágrimas nadando nos olhos da garota. "Vocês são mães agora," Brittany disse.

Santana se inclinou e suavemente sussurrou. "Oi," enquanto acariciava a pele macia da mão de Colby.

Depois das palavras de Brittany, Rachel olhou pros olhos de Quinn. "É," ela disse docemente. "Nós somos." Em resposta, Quinn se inclinou e pegou a bochecha de Rachel com a mão livre, suavemente beijando Rachel nos lábios. Quando Quinn se afastou, Rachel voltou os olhos em direção de Colby novamente. Quinn encostou a testa na têmpora de Rachel. "Vocês gostariam de segurá-la?"

"Sim." A palavra provavelmente escapara dos lábios de Santana antes dela ter a presença de espírito de considerar que isso fazia ela aparentar _mole_ – mas ela não se importava realmente. Ela queria segurar a bebê. Então Rachel gentilmente levantou Colby no ar (e Quinn extraiu o dedo dela do aperto forte da criança) e Santana passou os braços ao redor dela. "Uau," Santana disse. Brittany ficou parada atrás da garota menor, envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura de Santana e olhou sobre o ombro dela pra Colby.

"Você é natural, Santana," Quinn disse enquanto sentava na cama ao lado da namorada. Uns momentos quietos e tranquilos se passaram. "Alguma notícia do clube do coral?"

Santana sacudiu a cabeça, não deixando de olhar Colby. "Não, ainda não."

Brittany sorriu enquanto ela continuava a segurar Santana em seus braços e encarar a preciosa pequena recém-nascida. Ela ainda não sabia o que aconteceria se Sue esmagasse o clube do coral, mas parecia muito menos importante naquele momento.


	49. Fogo

O sol estava brilhando muito e irradiando no pavimento na frente do carro de Rachel. Seus óculos escuros estavam postos no seu nariz enquanto ela escutava a música que estava jorrando levemente do seu rádio. Ela deu uma olhada no retrovisor várias vezes no curso de poucos minutos – ela não podia deixar de checar a segurada da sua menininha.

Ela estacionou perto da casa que tinha se tornado familiar para ela nos últimos meses, colocando o carro em ponto morto e soltou o cinto de segurança dela. Ela saiu do carro, o leve tapear das suas sandálias o único som discernível além dos passarinhos na vizinhança. Abrindo a porta de trás, ela suavemente disse, "Minha garotinha adormecida," enquanto ela removia o assento de Colby do carro e começava a andar suavemente na calçada para porta da frente da casa.

Depois que ela tocou a campainha, levou alguns momentos antes da porta ser aberta. Enquanto ela esperava, Rachel olhava carinhosamente pra garotinha dela, olhando pra cima só quando a porta se abriu para revelar Sra. Fretthold.

"Rachel!" A mãe de Sean exclamou contente. Os olhos dela foram imediatamente distraídos do rosto sorridente da morena para o pequeno pacotinho que Rachel estava segurando. "Oh!" ela suavemente sussurrou, cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos quando ela percebeu que a criança estava dormindo. "Espero que eu não tenha acordado-a," ela continuou.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça. "Oi Sra. Fretthold. Por favor, não se preocupe, eu acho que ela se acostumou com minha constante cantoria antes dela nascer, então tem que acontecer muita coisa para realmente perturbar Colby." A resposta de Rachel foi acompanhada por um sorriso caloroso quando ela empurrou os óculos escuros para o topo da cabeça. Sra. Fretthold continuou a encarar Colby com um sorriso enorme no rosto; ela se esticou e levemente passou o dedo pelo braço incrivelmente macio da bebê. "Você acha que Sean está a fim de ver duas visitantes?" Rachel perguntou.

Sra. Fretthold ficou de pé totalmente. "Claro," Ela disse. "Ele sabia que tinha uma boa chance de que você não viria sempre desde que Finn nos disse que você tinha dado à luz. Ele ficará tão contente que ambas estão aqui!"

"Ótimo," Rachel disse enquanto ambas entravam dentro da casa. E ela queria dizer isso – havia passado algumas semanas desde que ela tinha passado pra cantar com Sean. Tinha também passado uma semana desde a perda deles para o Vocal Adrenaline.

* * *

 _Rachel tinha acabado de alimentar Colby e Quinn tinha timidamente colocado a bebê adormecida no berço dado pelo hospital há alguns centímetro da cama de Rachel. Quinn correu a mão pelo sedoso cabelo castanho no topo da cabeça de Colby, maravilhada com o que sentiu nas pontas dos dedos. Ela olhou pro rosto do bebê – vendo o pequeno nariz e as delicadas linhas dos lábios dela. Relutantemente, Quinn se afastou do berço e voltou pra namorada._

 _Tinha sido um dia longo e cansativo. As pálpebras de Rachel estavam pesadamente fechadas e Quinn tentou ir tão silenciosamente quanto pôde até o outro lado do quarto para tirar os sapatos e subir na cama. Ela deu uma olhada sobre o ombro uma vez, notando que Santana tinha adormecido – em uma posição bem desconfortável. Enquanto Quinn assistia, o telefone de Brittany vibrou na mão dela e ela deslizou para abri-lo. Um sorriso imenso cobriu o rosto dela, e ela voou da cadeira dela pro outro lado do quarto, piscando pro olhar questionador que Quinn estava direcionando pra ela enquanto ela suavemente fechava a porta atrás dela._

" _Rach," Quinn sussurrou contra a têmpora de Rachel._

" _Hmm?" Rachel disse sonolentamente._

 _Quinn riu levemente quando levou a mão até o rosto de Rachel, passando os dedos nele para acordar a garota do suave cochilo que ela estava tentando tirar. "Eu acho que você está prestes a receber visitas, Rach."_

 _Em resposta, Rachel virou a cabeça na direção de Quinn, pressionando o rosto totalmente na palma aberta de Quinn. "Visitas?" ela perguntou, abrindo um olho para encarar os lábios de Quinn. Esta apenas concordou com a cabeça em resposta, beijando a outra pálpebra ainda fechada de Rachel. "Entendo," Rachel respondeu, rolando de lado e jogando um braço ao redor da cintura de Quinn. "Estou apresentável?" ela murmurou no peito de Quinn._

 _Quinn riu e pressionou o lado do rosto no cabelo de Rachel, levando a mão para tocar a faixa dourada que ainda afastava as mechas de Rachel do rosto dela. "Você está maravilhosa," Quinn respondeu._

" _Mentiras," Rachel suspirou contente._

* * *

"Está tudo bem se eu entrar no quarto dele?" Rachel perguntou nas costas da Sra. Fretthold enquanto a seguia pelo corredor.

"Você é bem vinda a entrar no quarto dele," Sra. Fretthold respondeu, "Mas ele não está lá."

Um olhar confuso cobriu o rosto de Rachel por um momento antes do entendimento cobrir o rosto dela. "Onde ele está?" ela perguntou, de repente mais contente do que ela estivera há alguns momentos.

"Por aqui, na sala de estar."

Rachel avidamente seguiu a mãe de Sean para a sala espaçosa. E quando ela viu Sean sentando na cadeira de rodas de alta tecnologia, vendo um jogo de beisebol na televisão, os olhos dela imediatamente começaram a encher de lágrimas e um sorriso ainda maior e mais brilhante agraciou os lábios dela.

Tendo escutando passos que aproximavam, Sean manobrou a cadeira para olhar para entrada. "Rachel!" ele exclamou, seus olhos imediatamente procurando o conteúdo do bebê conforto na lateral dela. "Eu estive ansioso para conhecer o mais novo membro da sua família." A voz dele estava leve e confiante – era um tom que Rachel tinha começado a elicitar mais e mais quando as visitas semanais dela viraram um hábito. Mas havia outra coisa na voz dele que Rachel _nunca_ tinha escutado – felicidade.

"Sean, é tão bom ver você! E desse jeito!" Ela andou ao redor do lugar e se inclinou para colocar um beijo na bochecha dele antes de levantar o que carregava levemente e dizer, "Conheça Colby."

Os olhos dele brilharam enquanto ele encarava a criança adormecida. "Ela é linda, Rachel." A voz dele saiu só depois de alguns longos minutos de olhar reverente.

"Ela tem a pele mais macia que eu já senti na minha vida. Você gostaria de sentir?" Rachel perguntou, colocando o bebê conforto no chão e tirando o cinto de Colby.

Sean pareceu momentaneamente hesitante, cerrando as sobrancelhas e triste pelo fato de que ele não poderia segurar a infante. E então Rachel estava segurando Colby em seus braços e se inclinando pra frente, levemente tocando a mão da bebê na bochecha de Sean. Seus olhos flutuaram ao se fechar e ele mexeu a cabeça, beijando um dos dedos de Colby. "Você está certa," ele disse enquanto Rachel se levantava. "Pele mais macia de todos os tempos!"

"E ela dorme o tempo _todo_. O que é bom, eu acho, desde que eu realmente consigo dormir a noite toda. Não estou certa do quanto vai durar." Os olhos de Rachel mudaram do rosto de Sean pro de Colby, passeando pelas feições que ela já tinha memorizado.

"Você fez bem," Sean disse.

Rachel levantou a cabeça e encarou o amigo. Ele estava sorrindo de uma forma que Rachel nunca tinha visto antes – exceto em fotos. Ela abaixou a cabeça, encarando de volta Colby. "Gostaria de cantar comigo?"

"Claro."

Ela virou e se acomodou no sofá. Sean se moveu pra mais perto, movendo a cadeira dele com os lábios e a respiração dos pulmões. Rachel colocou Colby junto ao peito, envolvendo os braços ao redor da bebê confiante. "Eu tenho a música perfeita," ela disse, "e eu acho que é uma que você conhece." Sean concordou levemente, sorrindo. "Só se junte quando você se sentir confortável."

Rachel limpou a garganta e começou a cantar.

" _Em algum lugar do arco-íris,_

 _Bem lá em cima,_

 _Há uma terra que eu soube_

 _Através de uma canção de ninar."_

Os olhos de Sean fecharam brevemente antes de entrar com a melodia enquanto a voz de Rachel harmonizava lindamente.

" _Em algum lugar do arco-íris,_

 _Céus são azui,_

 _E os sonhos que você ousa sonhar_

 _Realmente se tornam realidade."_

* * *

 _Todos os membros do clube do coral ficaram amontoados ao redor do pequeno berço._

" _Ela tem seu nariz, Rachel!"_

" _Olhe pra todo esse cabelo!"_

" _Quão pequeno eles fazem sapatos de sapateado?"_

" _Se nós a cutucarmos, ela acordará?"_

" _Os dedos dela são tão pequenos!"_

 _Rachel sorria contente da cama, joelhos puxados até o peito enquanto ela encarava os amigos. "Sabem, eu ficaria muito agradecida de saber os resultados de hoje à noite," Rachel disse, o sorriso nunca deixando o rosto dela – mesmo que ela realmente quisesse saber o que tinha acontecido depois que ela tinha ido pro hospital._

 _Finn se afastou de Colby e deu alguns passos em direção à Rachel. "Bem, os juízes demorara um tempão para chegar a uma decisão."_

" _Sim, foi uma tortura gigante," Kurt adicionou._

" _Mas no final..." Finn parou de falar, e Rachel sabia a verdade da expressão abatida no rosto dele. "Vocal Adrenaline ganhou."_

 _Os lábios de Rachel se viraram ligeiramente pra baixo. "Então nós fomos os segundos, eu acho?"_

 _E quando Finn se afastou, recusando-se a encontrar os olhos dela, ela novamente sabia a resposta pra pergunta dela._

 _Puck levantou a cabeça dele. "Nós não fomos colocados," ele disse._

" _Treinadora Sylvester ganhou?" Brittany perguntou, um franzir atípico no rosto dela._

 _Sr. Schuester estava parando no canto do quarto conversando com os homens Berry. Mas ele não pôde deixar de ouvir a conversar que seus garotos estavam tendo. Ele tinha ouvido que eles tinham perdido – e não só tinham perdido, mas eles tinham perdido espetacularmente. Havia uma parte dele que queria ter uma discussão acalorada com eu, mas havia outra parte dele que não tinha mais energia, a paixão, a convicção que era necessária para combater a força de Sue Sylvester – a força que tinha se provado ser imparável._

" _Não," Quinn disse. "Sue não ganhou. Nós ganhamos. Olhem pra gente." Ela gesticulou ao redor do quarto. "Só há algumas semanas, nós estávamos certos de que o fim do clube do coral significaria que nenhum de nós falaríamos um com o outro novamente. Estou bem certa de que nesse momento isso não é mais verdade."_

 _Puck concordou com a cabeça. "Sim, eu conversaria com Rodinhas se nós estivéssemos andando pelo corredor – e não porque eu iria empurrá-lo pela escadaria."_

 _Quinn sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios. "Nós somos amigos agora."_

" _Não," Tina disse, olhando pra cima e ao redor pro grupo parado ao redor dela. "Nós somos bem mais que amigos. Nós somos uma família. E não importa se Sue esmagar o clube do coral. Nós não precisamos do coral para continuar cantando."_

 _De repente, Artie se moveu para o meio do local e começou a cantar. Todos em breve se juntaram, harmonizando atrás dele. E logo, Mercedes procurou a liderança. Rachel sentou totalmente na cama dela e estava se juntando a eles dentro de pouco tempo, Quinn ao lado dela e os dedos delas entrelaçados com força._

" _Algumas vezes nas nossas vidas,_

 _Nós todos temos dor,_

 _Nós todos temos tristezas._

 _Mas se nós formos sábios,_

 _Nós sabemos que sempre há um amanhã._

" _Apoie-se em mim, quando você não estiver forte,_

 _E eu serei seu amigo,_

 _Eu te ajudarei a continuar._

 _Já que não demorará muito,_

 _Até eu ser aquele que precisa,_

 _De alguém para se apoiar."_

* * *

Rachel abriu a porta da casa dela e foi imediatamente recebida por ambos os pais. Eles tinham olhares ansiosos nos rostos, e Marcus rapidamente falou.

"Nós não vimos nossa neta quase o dia todo!" ele exclamou enquanto corria pra tirar o assento de carro de Colby da mão de Rachel.

"Você não vai se importar se tomarmos conta dela um pouco, né, docinho?" Brendon adicionou sobre o ombro, já seguindo Marcus pra sala.

Tudo que Rachel pôde fazer foi rir e mandá-lo ir com a mão. Os pais dela tinham sido verdadeiramente os mais incríveis e apoiadores avós desde que ela trouxera Colby pra casa. Rachel nunca tivera a intenção de levar vantagem em cima dos pais – mas eles se recusavam a ver dessa forma; eles tinham alcançado um equilíbrio, um sentimento de que _todos_ eles tinham sido abençoados por ter tal pacotinho lindo de alegria no meio deles. Apesar da felicidade e da relação homeostática que tinha emergido entre Quinn-Rachel-Colby-Brendon-Marcus, ainda havia muita incerteza sobre o futuro – sobre equilibrar aulas, atividades extracurriculares e dança (a qual Rachel estava preparada pra voltar em algumas semanas), formatura e _planos pra faculdade_.

Encostada na moldura da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito Rachel não pôde deixar de sorrir carinhosamente pros pais – sentados no chão, fazendo barulhos de bebês preciosos pra Colby enquanto a deitavam para mudar a fralda dela. Brendon olhou pra cima e jogou um beijo na direção de Rachel. Ela riu, retornando o beijo e se encaminhou pras escadas.

Abrindo a porta do quarto dela, ela foi recebida com uma brisa fria de primavera. Sua janela estava aberta, as cortinas flutuando. Quinn estava sentada à mesa dela com um joelho puxado até o peito, papéis espalhados pela mesa diante dela, lápis escrevendo furiosamente numa folha. Rachel sorriu (uma feição permanente ultimamente) e se moveu pra frente, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn por trás.

"Oi baby," Rachel disse. "Dando duro?"

Quinn colocou o lápis no livro aberto. Ela se esticou e envolveu as mãos ao redor dos braços de Rachel, se inclinando no abraço dela. "Só tentando terminar de me preparar pra a última prova de química."

Rachel tremeu dramaticamente. "Antes você do que eu, Srta. Fabray."

"Humm," Quinn murmurou enquanto os lábios de Rahel passeavam da bochecha pra orelha dela e pescoço abaixo. "Você é uma influência tão má, Rach."

Arfando, Rachel respondeu, "O que? Essa é uma declaração bem rídica, eu sequer posso..." Antes de continuar prontamente a distrair a namorada. "Que tal ao invés de química... Você trabalhar na tarefa comigo para o coral?"

"Você lembrar que o coral estará terminado depois desse ano, certo?" Quinn disse baixinho, os olhos fechando involuntariamente.

Rachel ficou de pé, dando a volta na cadeira e sentou-se no colo de Quinn. "Eu sei," ela disse, "mas eu estou me sentindo inspirada a fazer uma apresentação depois do que todos nós fizemos pelo Sr. Schue."

* * *

" _Sr. Schuester," Rachel chamou o professor que estava parado numa posição bem comprometedora com a Srta. Pillsbury. "Você pode, por favor, vir ao auditório?"_

" _Claro," Sr. Schue respondeu._

 _Rachel virou e começou a andar de volta pelo corredor em direção ao auditório também. Tinha se passado apenas alguns dias desde as Regionais e o abismal último lugar do Novas Direções. Os garotos do coral tinham ficado tristes, sim – mas havia um bom tempo passado na casa dos Berry para compensar por quaisquer tempo perdido na sala do coral. Foi durante uma das sessões totalmente desnecessária de babás alguns dias antes quando eles tinham tido a ideia de apresentar uma música pra Sr. Schuester. Mas a música tinha se tornado em mais do que só um 'obrigado' ao Sr. Schue por tudo que ele tinha conquistado com eles no último ano escolar – tinha se tornado meio que um hino pro grupo, e eles mal podiam esperar pra apresentar pra ele._

 _Rachel e Sr. Schuester estavam andando lado a lado pelo corredor quando ele finalmente falou. "Como você está lidando com tudo em casa?" ele perguntou._

" _Você quer dizer com Colby?" Rachel perguntou. Will concordou com a cabeça. "Está na verdade realmente ótimo. Certamente não é nada ruim eu ter um sistema de apoio incrivelmente enorme."_

 _Ela sorriu pra ele, e ele pareceu contemplativo por um momento antes de perguntar, "Você falou com a Srta. Corcoran desde Sábado?"_

 _Rachel mexeu os lábios e baixou as sobrancelhas antes de responder. "Não." Sua voz parecia suave. "Mas está tudo bem. Nesse momento, eu sinto que somos ambas adultas. Quando nossas vidas estiverem destinadas a convergir novamente, elas irão. Até lá, eu não podia estar mais feliz." E o sorriso que floresceu no rosto dela não deixou espaço para dúvida na mente de Will._

 _Eles alcançaram o auditório e Rachel direcionou Sr. Schue a um assento na plateia antes de subir no palco. O grupo inteiro estava parado em um largo semi-círculo, esperando._

" _Então, nós temos algo que precisamos dizer a você," Rachel começou._

 _Um silêncio solene descendeu sobre o grupo antes de Matt falar. "No começo desse ano, eu era só mais um jogador de futebol americano."_

" _Eu tinha uma gagueira," Tina disse._

" _Eu era uma diva enclausurada," Mercedes disse. Kurt rolou os olhos de brincadeira._

 _Mike limpou a garganta. "Eu tinha medo de dançar fora do meu quarto."_

" _Eu odiava todo mundo nesse clube," Santana disse._

 _Brittany se esticou e agarrou a mão de Santana. "Eu costumava pensar que sexo não era namoro."_

" _Eu não era honesto sobre quem eu era," Kurt disse, sua voz pesada com o peso de lágrimas não derramadas._

 _Puck pareceu tímido enquanto dizia, "Eu jogava garotos nas lixeiras."_

 _Artie olhou pra Tina com um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Eu nunca tinha beijado uma garota antes."_

" _Eu, uuuh... eu não tinha um pai," Finn disse. Uma lágrima escapou do canto do olho do Sr. Schuester já que ele estava tomado pela emoção. "Alguém pra considerar, pra servir de modelo pra seguir."_

 _A voz de Quinn estava forte quando ela dissera. "Eu mal podia tolerar me olhar no espelho." Ela se esticou e colocou uma mão ao redor da cintura de Rachel._

" _Eu era uma criança," Rachel disse por último. "E agora eu tenho uma..." O humor estava ficando pesado e Rachel sabia que esse deveria ser um momento de celebração. "Nós não nos importamos com o que os juízes disseram," ela disse com um sorriso no rosto e a voz orgulhosa e forte. "Nós ganhamos. Porque nós tivemos você como professor. Porque nos últimos nove meses, nós nos tornamos uma família. Porque nós todos – dos nossos próprios jeitos – aprendemos como amar. E o clube do coral nunca acabará de verdade porque..._ _ **Nós**_ _somos o clube do coral." Sr. Schuester estava chorando totalmente agora, mas as lágrimas dele foram acompanhadas por um sorriso. "E nós montamos essa música pra você, pra nós. Porque nós não vamos a lugar algum."_

 _Todos correram pra fora do palco, deixando Finn e Rachel sozinhos. Em breve, música preencheu o auditório e a apresentação começou. Ao fim, todos estavam no palco – socando o ar, cantando com o coração deles e colocando tudo deles na apresentação._

" _Por toda vez_

 _Que eles quiseram te desmerecer,_

 _Use sua voz_

 _Cada vez que você abrir sua boca._

" _Cante pros meninos,_

 _Cante pras garotas,_

 _Cada vez que você perder, cante pro mundo!_

 _Cante do coração,_

 _Cante até você estar louco,_

 _Cante praqueles que te odeiam do fundo do coração!_

 _Cante pros surdos,_

 _Cante pros cegos,_

 _Cante sobre todos que você deixou pra trás!_

 _Cante pro mundo,_

 _Cante pro mundo!"_

 _Will sabia que ele lutaria por esses garotos – porque eles tinham mostrado força e espírito por todo o tormento e degradação que eles tinham sido sujeitados pelo último ano. E isso simplesmente não poderia ser o fim._

" _Você tem que fazer uma escolha,_

 _Se a música te afogar!_

 _E levante sua voz,_

 _Cada vez que ele tentarem fechar sua boca!"_

 _Sue ficou parada no fundo do auditório com as mãos seguras atrás das costas enquanto as últimas notas soavam, enquanto os garotos no palco aplaudiam uns aos outros, se abraçavam e choravam juntos. Ela ficou pra trás e viu Will se levantar do assento dele e aplaudir os garotos dele. Sua mente voltou à sala dos juízes – a deliberação que tinha literalmente quase deixado-a louca e tinha feito-a questionar a si mesma, suas crenças mais do que nunca antes na vida dela. E sim, ela tinha sido bem sucedida em esmagar o clube do coral. Mas enquanto ela tinha assistido os respiradores bocais se apresentarem, ela tinha sentindo algo mexer profundamente em algum lugar do peito – e não era o gosto do sucesso ou alegria em ver Will chorar; era um sentimento de vergonha e perda._

 _Dando as costas à cena, Sue saiu rapidamente do auditório. Ela tinha que falar com Figgins._

* * *

" _Você me ouve? Estou falando com você – através da água, através do oceano... profundo... azul! Sob céu aberto, oh minha – querida, estou tentando..."_ Rachel parou, batendo os cílios esperando por Quinn. Quando Quinn apenas sentou ali no pé da cama com uma sobrancelha posta perigosamente alto, Rachel bufou indignada e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Quinn!" ela exclamou dramaticamente. "Você perdeu sua entrada!"

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, estendendo as pernas pra fora da cama de Rachel e pulou pro chão. "Nós não podemos fazer essa música, baby."

"E por que não?" Rachel demandou. "Sua voz é tão _perfeitamente_ adequada pra parte de Colby, eu mal posso suportar!"

"Porque," Quinn respondeu, se movendo pra frente pra parar diretamente na frente da namorada emburrada, "é o que todo mundo iria esperar." A boca de Rachel caiu aberta. Ela tinha acabado de ser chamada _não original_? "Estou certa de que há outro ótimo dueto por aí para cantarmos. É só uma questão de achá-lo."

Rachel respirou profundamente antes de envolver a cintura de Quinn com os braços e descansar a cabeça gentilmente debaixo do queixo da namorada. "Eu suponho que você está certa," Rachel disse. Elas se balançaram juntas no mesmo lugar. Alguns momentos de paz passaram entre elas antes de Rachel de repente pular pra trás. "Ai meu deus!" ela exclamou. "Consegui!"

Quinn riu e caiu de volta na cama de Rachel enquanto a outra garota corria excitadamente pro computador. "Devo ousar perguntar?"

"Não se preocupe, você amará!" Rachel respondeu sobre o ombro.

"Como se eu tivesse escolha," Quinn disse suavemente. Mas não havia amargor na voz dela – só aceitação. Porque ela sabia que qualquer coisa que Rachel tinha planejado seria adorável. E só havia um único dueto na história pro resto das vidas delas. E a história ate agora parecia absolutamente _brilhante._

* * *

 _No dia após a apresentação dos garotos pro Sr. Schue, ele se achou parado sozinho na sala do coral, uma caixa aos pés dele. Ele colocou uma última placa dentro da caixa antes de pegá-la e atravessar a sala até o piano. Para o desgosto dele e completo aborrecimento, Sue entrou como se fosse dona do lugar._

" _Está tão estéril quanto eu aqui, Will," Ela disse. "Indo pra pastos mais verdes?"_

 _Will suspirou. "Você veio aqui só pra se gabar, Sue?" ele perguntou. Ele tentou se lembrar de não descer ao nível dela, não ceder aos comentários maliciosos e assombrados dela._

" _Na maior parte," ela respondeu com um sorrisinho nos lábios._

" _Bem, parabéns. Você conseguiu o que queria. Eu devia apertar sua mão," ele disse. Ele soou derrotado. Mas ele estava derrotado – tão completamente._

" _Não, a não ser que você tenha um álcool em gel," Sue disse. "Eu vi o carro que você tem, eu não quero pegar 'pobreza'."_

 _Ele já estava de saco cheio. Virando-se, ele disse, "Explique algo pra mim. Talvez nós não fomos bons o suficiente para derrotar o Vocal Adrenaline, ok. Mas nós fomos muito melhor que o Aural Intensity."_

" _Oh, William," Sue começou. "Eu não posso revelar como a votação foi. Isso iria trair meu sagrado juramento como jurada ou algo do tipo. Os resultados simplesmente mostraram que os outros clubes mereciam mais. Tudo que eu posso dizer é que dar meu voto foi fácil – refletia exatamente como eu me sentia em meu coração sobre qual time deveria ganhar." E tinha sido assim. Sue pensou naquele momento e como foi fácil colocar aqueles mariquinhas vestindo camisetas rosas com suas cabeças carecas ignorantes e estrelas divas de cabelos rosas em um último lugar definitivo e aqueles pomposos cantores de barcos estupidamente nomeados como segundo lugar. Tinha feito sentido que o clube de Will devia terminar em primeiro. Tinha tido absolutamente nada a ver com o fato de que eles eram da escola_ _ **dela**_ _ou que os outros juízes tinham ido tão longe quanto dizer que Novas Direções tinham o mesmo espírito e determinação quanto Sue._

" _Bem, Sue, parabéns. Você ganha. Eu perdi. Os garotos perderam."_

 _Sue mentalmente se parou para evitar que as palavras venenosas saíssem da sua boca. "Eu sei que você pensa que eu sou sem coração, Will. E você talvez tenha um ponto. Eu passo grandes partes de cada dia visualizando você engasgando com comida. E eu sei que você acha que eu sou uma má pessoa porque eu permaneço não tocada pelas suas atitudes em relação aos seus estudantes mal formados sobre como a condição humana pode ser melhorada – sim! – ao cantar. E eu provei que eu posso tirar você e seu coral da face da Terra."_

 _Aqui, Sue parou. Para efeito dramático, claro – não porque ela estivesse se sentindo emocional ou nada do tipo. "Mas que tipo de mundo seria esse, Will? Um mundo onde eu não poderia ridicularizar constantemente seu cabelo? E você sabe do que mais, Will? Sue Sylvester não está certa de que ela quer viver nesse tipo de mundo. Então eu tive uma conversinha com Figgins."_

 _Will olhou pra cima, uma ponta de esperança nos olhos dele – e Sue teve que suprimir o impulso de pegar aquela ponta e esmagar entre os punhos dela. "Nós temos outro ano?" ele perguntou, o tom nojento de expectativa pingando de cada palavra._

" _Você é um bom professor, Will." Ela queria vomitar. "E eu não gosto tanto assim de você. Mas eu admiro você e o trabalho que está fazendo com suas crianças." Engasgo. "Eu realmente admiro." Ela colocou a mão no piano entre eles para apertar a mão do Will. Ele aceitou e ela adicionou, "Eu me regalo no pensamento de outro ano inteiro de constantemente lhe atormentar." Essa era a única motivação dela – realmente._

 _E então Will começou a dizer algumas coisas bregas pra ela, e, Sue não podia pensar em nada além de que ele ainda estava tocando-a. Ela iria seriamente pegar 'pobreza'. Ou vomitar. Ou ambos. Finalmente, ele soltou e ela fugiu rapidamente._

 _Deixado sozinho na sala do coral, Will sorriu pras caixas que ele estivera enchendo. Ele tomou um momento – no qual ele aplaudiu e pulou no ar, socando-o para ênfase – antes de começar a desfazer as caixas. "Outro ano," ele murmurou feliz pra si mesmo._

* * *

Os garotos do coral lentamente preencheram a sala do coral. Era o último 'ensaio' agendado do ano. Quando Sr. Schuester tinha originalmente marcado esse treino semanas antes, ele tinha assumido que eles iriam usar esse tempo para conversar sobre tarefas de verão ou mesmo planos pro próximo ano escolar. Ele não tinha esperado ter _essa_ notícia pra contar às crianças.

"Sr. Schue?" Rachel perguntou, levantando a mão no ar. "Estaria tudo bem se Quinn e eu apresentasse um dueto hoje?"

Will sorriu. "Absolutamente, Rachel. Mas primeiro," ele bateu palmas, "Eu tenho algo a dizer a vocês todos."

Quando Sr. Schue batia as mãos, a maior parte do coral ficava imediatamente confusa. Era um gesto que ele fazia geralmente (como, _o tempo todo_ ), mas era um gesto que eles tinham começado a associar com produtividade e tempos felizes – não na última reunião do clube do coral _de todos os tempos_. E seu sorriso era quase perturbador. Então todos sentaram quietos (incluindo uma Rachel se remexendo) e esperou pra escutar o que era que o Sr. Schue tinha a dizer.

Finalmente, ele exclamou, "Nós temos outro ano!" Houve um silêncio relativo enquanto a notícia era analisada. "Vamos lá, nós temos outro ano!" ele gritou, ainda mais entusiasmado do que antes.

Rachel foi pra frente da classe. "Você está falando sério?" ela gritou. Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele antes de se virar imediatamente pros seus companheiros de equipe que celebravam. "Ok todo mundo, eu acho que a apresentação que Quinn e eu tínhamos planejado é agora absolutamente _perfeito_ – não há jeito melhor de celebrar a ressurreição do _clube do coral_ do que com uma ótima apresentação!"

Algumas pessoas rolaram os olhos (Mercedes e Kurt), mas todo o resto foi largamente receptivo à avidez de Rachel em se apresentar. Ninguém (particularmente Puck e Santana) tiveram coragem de admitir o pensamento de que perder o clube do coral era completamente _deprimente_ – e agora que ele não tinham mais que lidar com isso, eles podiam literalmente aguentar com as demandas de Rachel por outro ano sem reclamar.

Quinn sorriu e deu um passo à frente, ajeitando o já perfeitamente desamassado vestido. Rachel sorriu e pulou até o piano onde Brad estava sentado, a partitura da música delas já aberta na frente dele. Ela se inclinou sobre o piano e deu uma piscadinha pra Quinn antes de pedir à Brad pra começar.

A música encheu a sala do coral, e, os garotos do coral começaram a bater palmas no ritmo e dançar em suas cadeiras enquanto as garotas se apresentavam. A voz de Rachel – poderosa e suave – preencheu o ar primeiro.

" _I´m riding in your car,_

 _You turn on the radio._

 _You´re pulling me close,_

 _I just say no._

 _I say I don´t like it,_

 _But you know I´m a liar."_

Quinn se inclinou sobre o piano em direção à Rachel e elas cantaram juntas.

" _Cuz when we kiss?_

 _Ohhh, fire!"_

Quinn liderou entre os aplausos dos outros garotos do coral. Ela e Rachel dançaram juntas como se elas tivessem feito isso por toda a vida delas. Talvez elas tivessem.

" _Late at night,_

 _Ohh, you´re taking me home._

 _You say you wanna stay,_

 _I say I wanna be alone._

 _I say I don´t love you,_

 _But you know I´m a liar!"_

As vozes delas se harmonizaram perfeitamente. Mas não era sempre destinado a ser?

" _Cuz when we kiss?_

 _Ohhh, fire!"_

Enquanto Rachel e Quinn continuavam a cantar uma pra outra, o resto do clube do coral continuou a sorrir, bater palmas no ritmo e dançar nos assentos deles, completamente envolvidos pela apresentação.

Santana cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Tão malditamente _charmoso_ ," ela murmurou.

Brittany – que estava inclinada com a cabeça sobre o ombro de Santana – olhou pra garota abusada. "Você sabem que elas são sexys juntas."

Santana bufou, virando pra olhar a namorada – que estava encarando-a com um olhar inocente. Ela falou a verdade. " _Certo_ ," ela disse. "Elas são sexy. Só não vamos dizer isso a elas."

Brittany sorriu contente e se inclinou a cabeça dela de novo. "Tarde demais!" Brittany riu enquanto Santana suspirou. Alguns momentos se passaram enquanto a apresentação continuava e então Brittany falou novamente. "Por alguma razão, eu sinto como se isso fosse ser ainda melhor se Rachel e Quinn estivessem de patins."

"Eu totalmente entendo de onde você está tendo essa ideia," Santana concordou com a namorada. E então Santana, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, inclinou-se e beijou a cabeça de Brittany amorosamente.

" _You had a hold on me right from the start,_

 _A grip so tight I couldn´t tear it apart._

 _My nerves all jumping, acting like a fool._

 _Your kisses they burn,_

 _But my heart stays cool._

" _Fire!"_


	50. Sonhe Comigo

"Eu não posso acreditar que vamos nos formar em três dias," Mike disse. Ele moveu o corpo inteiro enquanto esmagava o controle violentamente com os polegares.

"Eu sei, certo?" Matt adicionou enquanto ele retirava o personagem de Mike da tela. "há!" ele exclamou no rosto de Mike.

Mike suspirou e dramaticamente fez seu corpo ficar mole, caindo de volta no sofá. "Que horas são?" ele perguntou das almofadas.

Matt parou o jogo e abriu o celular. "Perto o suficiente. Nós temos que sair agora ou então Rachel vai enlouquecer pra cima da gente por estar meio minuto atrasado ou algo do tipo." Ele ficou de pé e desligou o videogame e a televisão, movendo-se para olhar o melhor amigo. "Vamos lá, eu derroto você nesse jogo toda vez. Pare de ficar amuado." Ele chutou de brincadeira o sapato de Mike.

"Não," Mike disse, sentando. "É só, você sabe, é isso. 'O fim' e tudo isso. Eu estou tendo dificuldades em aceitar isso."

"Pelo menos vamos nos formar todos juntos," Matt deu de ombros. Ele piscou rapidamente, tentando parar as emoções que ele estava sentindo ao pensar em deixar o McKinley pra trás.

Mike ficou de pé e deu um abraço de ombro no amigo. "Você está certo," ele disse com um sorriso. "Mas é meio engraçado como todos os dozes membros originais do Novas Direções estão todos na mesma turma, sabe?"

"É," Matt riu enquanto ia em direção à porta da frente da casa dele, Mike seguindo-o de perto. "Engraçado como as coisas funcionam dessa forma. Quase como se fosse, eu não sei, _roteirizada_ ou algo do tipo."

* * *

"Eu proponho que nós juntemos cada música que nós já apresentamos nos últimos três anos para a nossa última apresentação de 'adeus' na formatura na sexta," Rachel disse rapidamente.

Um quadro branco gigante estava em pé na frente da sala de estar dela, e ela estava escrevendo (de rosa) sua ideia em letras enormes e redondas. Ao redor dela, pessoas imediatamente começaram a protestar.

"Isso é _insano_ , menina," Mercedes estralou os dedos e cruzou os braços na frente do peito dela.

Kurt – que estava sentido ao lado de Mercedes no sofá dos Berrys com um joelho cruzado sobre o outro concordou vigorosamente com a diva ao lado dele. " _Completamente_ insano. Não dá pra fazer."

Mike e Matt apenas olharam um pro outro com sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto compartilhavam o banco do piano. "Você acha que ela finalmente perdeu o juízo?" Mike tentou sussurrar pra Matt. Rachel escutou de qualquer forma ("Eu juro," Santana tinha reclamado uma vez pra Quinn, "aquela garota tem uma audição de um maldito _morcego_ ou algo parecido!") e mandou uma encarada na direção deles.

Puck apenas sacudiu a cabeça enquanto dedilhava algumas notas na guitarra dele na porta.

Quinn valsou pra dentro da sala como uma brisa fria com a saia dela flutuando levemente enquanto ela se movia, instantaneamente distraindo Rachel. Um sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios de Rachel ao ver sua namorada, mas foi em breve retirado do rosto dela quando Quinn disse, "Docinho, isso é completamente impossível."

Tina falou do colo de Artie. "Seria divertido, Rach, mas talvez nós devêssemos pensar em outras ideias pra formatura. Nós só temos o palco por dez minutos, de qualquer forma."

Santana, Brittany e Finn completamente ignoravam a conversa enquanto brincavam com Colby no centro do chão. As risadinhas da garotinhas distraíram Rachel por um momento, e ela sorriu pra sua querida filha. "Você está certa," Rachel aquiesceu. "Vocês todos estão certos." Com esforço, ela retirou os olhos de Colby – seu cabelo castanho ondulado e suas covinhas e seu suéter adorável de lã tamanho infantil – e voltou ao seu quadro branco, apagando as palavras que ela tinha previamente escrito. "Ok," ela disse. "De volta à estaca zero."

"Nós devíamos fazer _Hate on Me,"_ Mercedes disse. "Eu teria uma grande parte e meio que representa a merda que todo mundo jogou em cima da gente por ser do coral."

Pessoas concordaram que a música era boa, mas não o _conceito_. "É formatura," Quinn disse. "Nós provavelmente nunca mais veremos a maior parte dos outros da nossa turma novamente. Não vamos sair com uma nota de amargura."

"É," Finn concordou do chão onde ele estava segurando Colby acima da cabeça como um avião. "Eu concordo com Quinn."

Brittany levantou a mão dela.

"Sim, Brittany?"

"Nós podemos dançar ao fundo enquanto Sr. Schue canta _Bust a Move_ e dança break no palco."

"NÃO!" todos na sala falaram em coro.

" _My Life Would Suck Without You?"_ Tina sugeriu. Quando não houve nenhuma objeção imediata, Rachel escreveu a música no quadro em branco.

"Nós podíamos fazer um número de funk," Artie sugeriu. Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha mas sabiamente manteve a boca fechada. Artie tinha sugerido que eles fizessem um número de funk de vez em quando nos últimos anos. Tina apenas bateu no ombro dele e simpateticamente sacudiu a cabeça dela. Ele concordou solenemente, aceitando o destino do número de funk na imaginação dele.

"Eu pessoalmente penso que uma reprise de _Time Warp_ seria adorável," Kurt disse com um floreio do pulso dele.

"Eu não quero usar uma peruca na formatura," Brittany murmurou do chão. Santana concordou com a declaração dela enquanto brincava com Colby e alguns dos brinquedos da garota, fazendo barulhos de ' _vrum vrum'_ e coisas do tipo.

" _Dog Days Are Over_ da Florence + The Machine podia ser divertido," Matt disse. "É uma das minhas músicas favoritas." Rachel escreveu-a no quadro.

"Você sabe," Rachel disse, "Eu até gosto do que Kurt disse sobre reprisar velhas músicas." Muitas pessoas começaram a abrir a boca pra falar – provavelmente para dizer a ela, _novamente_ , que eles não iriam fazer uma junção de dúzias de músicas em uma – mas Rachel levantou a mão. "Não, me escutem. Vocês lembram do segundo ano quando..."

Cinco minutos depois, todos estavam sorrindo brilhantemente e dando abraços uns nos outros e batendo na mão uns dos outros.

"Então essa é a metade da nossa apresentação," Puck disse. "E sobre a outra metade?"

Os olhos de Quinn se acenderam quando ela se levantou para encarar seus amigos. "Eu acho que eu tenho uma ideia para uma música realmente boa e de classe para cantarmos. Nós precisamos de algo para balançar a loucura da nossa segunda música de qualquer forma..."

Enquanto todos deixavam a casa de Rachel – para ir ao auditório para compartilhar as ideias deles com Sr. Schuester e para ensaiar – eles tinham sorrisos brilhantes e largos nos rostos. _Isso vai ser incrível,_ Rachel pensou enquanto colocava o cinto de Colby no banco de 'mocinha' do carro e entrava na frente do carro dela. Quinn passou por cima do console e entrelaçou os dedos delas.

"Estou orgulhosa de você," Quinn sussurrou.

Rachel riu alegremente antes de se inclinar e beijar Quinn, uma mão ao redor do pescoço dela para segurá-la no local (não que ela fosse a algum lugar). "Confie em mim, baby – o sentimento é mútuo."

* * *

Sr. Schuester sentara à mesa do diretor no auditório enquanto assistia ao grupo apresentar a música que eles tinham estado ensaiado até agora naquela tarde. Colby estava sentada ao lado dele, encarando totalmente doze pessoas sentadas em banquinhos no palco, cantando seus corações. Eles eram pessoas que a garotinha tinha literalmente crescido junto – eles eram quem cuidavam dela e aplaudiam quando Rachel e Quinn mostrava a eles que ela podia andar, eles eram os garotos que a protegiam e a amavam. Essas eram as memórias que sua jovem mente provavelmente não lembraria em alguns anos – mas os garotos no palco sempre seriam parte da vida de Colby, não importava o que acontecesse.

Enquanto as últimas palavras se desvaneciam nos cantos mais longínquos do palco, Sr. Schuester ficou de pé e aplaudiu os veteranos do Novas Direções. Colby quicou em seu assento, pulando e aplaudiu e riu também. Sr. Schue se inclinou e a pegou para que ela pudesse ver melhor.

Rachel desceu do seu banquinho até a ponta do palco com as mãos nos quadris. "Como foi, garotinha?" ela chamou Colby – que ainda estava aplaudindo nos braços de Will.

"Bom, mama!" a garota gritou. O sorriso de Rachel se alargou impossivelmente. As garotas no palco ficaram _bobas_ (incluindo Santana que rapidamente tentou cobrir com uma tosse).

"Ok, garotos," Sr. Schuester chamou. "Vamos ouvir seu segundo número!"

Rachel virou e olhou pros seus amigos atrás dela momentaneamente. Os olhos arregalados deles disseram a ela que _ela_ falaria em nome de todos. Ela virou de volta pra plateia e disse, "Na verdade, Sr. Schue, nós queremos que nosso segundo número seja uma surpresa. Pra todos. Incluindo você. Então, se você não se importa..."

Sr. Schuester cerrou os olhos suspeitadoramente. Mas então ele pensou sobre os últimos três anos – o coração, a força e o espírito que esses garotos tinham demonstrado, o amor deles e apoio um pelo outro, a perseverança contra todos os obstáculos (incluindo esquemas maliciosos de jogadores como Sue Sylvester, Jesse St. James, Bryan Ryan; e os mal estares que eles tinham sofrido como indivíduos – Rachel ainda tinha o mais leve manquejar) – e ele percebera que podia confiar neles para apresentar _um_ número depois de todo esse tempo.

"Claro, garotos. Rach, está tudo bem se eu levar Colby pra um sorvete?" Ele direcionou a pergunta mais pra Colby do que Rachel, mas esta deu o consentimento e eles deixaram o auditório de mãos dadas com Colby oscilando ao lado de Will.

"Ok, gente," Rachel disse, virando e pulando contente no mesmo lugar. "Vamos fazer isso!"

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Rachel sentou na ponta da minúscula cama de Colby enquanto ajeitava os lençóis embaixo do queixo. "Boa Noite, garotinha," Rachel sussurrou enquanto se inclinava e beijava a testa macia dela gentilmente.

"Noite, mama," Colby bocejou cansada. "Música?"

Rachel sorriu amorosamente. "Claro," ela respondeu antes de começar a cantar palavras familiares pra sua filha cansada.

" _Stars shining bright above you,_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you'._

 _Birds singing in the sycamore tree,_

' _Dream a little dream of me'._

 _Say 'nighty-night' and kiss me._

 _Just hold me tight and tell me you´ll miss me._

 _While I´m alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."_

A porta entreabriu e Rachel olhou pro rosto de Quinn, parcialmente escondido pelas sombras. Ela estendeu a mão, e Quinn moveu-se pra frente e envolveu a mão oferecida com as dela. Rachel continuou a cantar pra Colby – cujos olhos já tinham há muito fechado.

" _Stars fading, but I linger on, dear._

 _Still craving your kiss, I´m longing to linger till dawn, dear._

 _Just saying this: 'Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you'._

 _Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

 _But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me."_

Quinn assistiu Rachel cantar. Seu coração flutuou enquanto a jovem mulher que tinha cativado-a anos atrás colocava todo seu amor e cuidado pela criança em cada letra da música. E ela assistiu Colby dormitar. Ela não podia evitar o sorriso bobo e o brilho que estava indubitavelmente em seus olhos enquanto via a garotinha que ela considerava como sua. Junto com os dois homens que estavam lá embaixo assistindo o noticiário, eles eram uma família.

Rachel ficou de pé quando ela soube com certeza que Colby estava descansando em paz. Sua mão ainda conectando-a a Quinn, ela puxou ambas pra fora do quarto pro corredor. Logo, eles estavam no quarto delas, deitando juntas sobre a cama. A frente de Quinn estava pressionada fortemente nas costas de Rachel com os braços envolvendo protetoramente a pequena morena. Os olhos de Quinn fecharam enquanto ela respirou profundamente, saboreando o doce perfume do cabelo de Rachel e lembrava de um momento – anos atrás – quando ela sentiu as primeiras nuances do que significava estar _se apaixonando_.

" _Uau. Seu cabelo cheira realmente bem," Quinn murmurou contra o cabelo de Rachel enquanto ela suavemente segurava a garota que chorava. Rachel olhou pra ela como ela fosse louca, para o que Quinn respondeu, "O que? Cheira mesmo." E então Rachel riu e Quinn sorriu, curiosamente imaginando se_ _ **isso**_ _talvez fosse o que era estar começando a se apaixonar por alguém..._

"Eu acho que eu vou fazer," Rachel disse de repente, afastando Quinn de suas memórias.

A mente de Quinn imediatamente foi pra um lugar assustador quando ela perguntou, "Você vai fazer _o que_ exatamente?"

Mas Rachel – os pensamentos dela numa trilha _completamente_ diferente – não percebeu a brincadeira no tom de Quinn. Ao invés disso, ela se esticou pra frente e abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira dela que ela estivera olhando pelos últimos minutos. Ela colocou a mão dentro e puxou o bilhete que tinha chegado a posse dela há muito tempo – e agora estava ali todo esticado em suas mãos das tantas vezes que ela o tinha aberto e lido. "Eu vou ligar pra minha mãe," ela sussurrou. Mas, apesar do tom baixo dela, Quinn ouvira.

"Tem certeza?" Quinn perguntou. Ela sentou e se inclinou sobre Rachel que estava agora deitada de costas e encarava as palavras no papel.

Depois de alguns momentos, Rachel tremulamente abaixou a carta até o peito e encarou os olhos esverdeados de Quinn. "Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu conheço, Quinn, e eu tenho que ser a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por poder te chamar de _minha_." As palavras deixaram os lábios de Rachel em um tom amoroso e reverente que fez com que Quinn rapidamente se inclinasse pra baixo e beijasse-a com vontade.

Depois de muitos minutos de beijos apaixonados, Quinn se afastou e descansou a testa na de Rachel. "Você me mima, sabe." Ela beijou o lado do rosto de Rachel, as pálpebras, a ponta do nariz dela. "Você me faz sentir linda e especial, como se o resto do mundo estivesse esperando na ponta dos meus dedos." Os lábios delas se encontraram várias e várias vezes e os gemidos delas misturaram-se deliciosamente. "Se você quiser ligar pra sua mãe, eu prometo que eu estarei bem aqui do seu lado quando você o fizer."

Rachel sorriu e exalou a respiração contra os lábios de Quinn. "Vamos acabar logo com isso então, ok?"

Era fácil o bastante pra Rachel colocar o bilhete de volta na mesinha de cabeceira. E foi relativamente simples pegar o telefone dela. Até mesmo discar o número de Shelby Corcoran foi fácil – Rachel tinha memorizado há meses. Mas quando chegou a hora de pressionar o pequeno botão verde de 'ligação', Rachel ficou perdida. Quinn ainda estava deitada com o corpo dela pressionado firmemente – carinhosamente – no de Rachel quando a morena virou pra namorada com um olhar implorando nos olhos. E foi fácil para Quinn beijá-la amorosamente nos lábios e remover o telefone da mão de Rachel, apertar o botão necessário e mover o celular para a orelha de Rachel.

Houve apenas alguns toques antes de Quinn ouvir Rachel dizer, "Olá? Shelby? Aqui é Rachel..."

E então não houve nada que Quinn pudesse fazer a não ser esperar e preparar-se para apanhar Rachel se a garota verdadeiramente precisasse ser pega.

* * *

Shelby enxaguou o sabonete das mãos enquanto encarava o reflexo no espelho. Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente rosadas, seus olhos estavam brilhando e ela estava sorrindo como ela não tinha sorrido há anos.

Ela se esticou e puxou alguns papéis-toalha para secar as mãos, e ela deixou o banheiro com a cabeça erguida. Quando ela andou até o quarto apropriado, Shelby teve o mais breve sentimento de déjà viu – de outro lugar, outro momento, outra vida.

Andando até a mesinha de cabecinha, ela sentou-se e imediatamente tomou a mão de Holly na própria. "É adorável ver você," ela disse sinceramente.

Holly só sorriu de volta. "Esse dia demorou demais pra chegar, né?"

Shelby mordeu o lábio enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas de alegria que estavam ameaçando a derramar dos olhos dela. Ela concordou enquanto apertava os dedos que a mão dela estava envolvendo. "Sim," ela sussurrou, a voz dela transbordando de emoção. "Demorou." Shelby respirou profundamente antes de adicionar, "Rachel me ligou noite passada."

Holly imediatamente prestou atenção. "Foi?" ela questionou, seu tom sereno mas seus lábios se virando ligeiramente pra cima.

"Foi. Meio que irônico que você e eu nos conhecemos por causa dela e, bem, aqui estamos nós." Holly deu com a cabeça pra Shelby continuar, e dessa vez _ela_ quem deu um aperto confortador na mão da outra. "Nós não conversamos muitos, mas ela me contou tantas coisas." Nesse momento, as lágrimas que ela tinha previamente tentado segurar estavam fluindo precariamente pelas bochechas dela. "Ela me disse que ela está feliz; que ela e Quinn ainda são um casal, que Colby é a criancinha mais incrível, que o portfólio de Quinn foi aceito para a Escola de Artes Tisch da NYU e que Rachel foi aceita em _Juilliard_ –" a voz de Shelby quebrou já que ela foi tomada pela emoção. "Apesar dos obstáculos difíceis na vida dela, ela está _conseguindo_."

"Conseguindo o que?" Holly gentilmente perguntou. Ela sabia a resposta. Mas Shelby precisava dizer.

Shelby olhou pra cima pras mãos entrelaçadas delas. "Tornando os sonhos dela realidade. Mas então," Shelby fungou, "eu acho que se já _houve_ uma jovem mulher – uma jovem _mãe_ – que podia lidar com tudo que ela passou e _ainda_ sair por cima, correr atrás dos sonhos dela com vigor e _alcançá-los_... Bem, eu não passei muito tempo com ela pessoalmente, mas eu _sei_ que ela é essa garota."

Os lábios sorridentes de Holly se abriram quando ela estava prestes a responder, mas a enfermeira escolheu aquele momento pra entrar. "Boa tarde, senhoras," ela disse docemente.

Cumprimentos foram trocados e em questão de momentos, Holly estava rindo com uma sensação fria e macia do gel em sua barriga. A enfermeira apontou algumas características na tela enquanto Shelby e Holly davam a total atenção. Enquanto a enfermeira começava a limpar a barriga de Holly, ela casualmente perguntou, "Vocês gostariam de saber o sexo?"

Holly olhou pra Shelby – essa era a criança _dela_ , afinal de contas. A escolha tinha sido sempre dela. Shelby continuou a encarar o monitor; ela não tinha retirados olhos dali desde que a imagem ficou parada, congelada no tempo. Ela finalmente olhou pra enfermeira, concordando vigorosamente com a cabeça. "Sim, por favor."

A enfermeira sorriu gentilmente antes de dizer, "Você vai ter um menininho."

Lágrimas de alegria _novamente_ encontraram o caminho pelas bochechas de Shelby enquanto ela pulava e puxava a enfermeira pra um firme abraço enquanto ela ia saindo do quarto. E quando ela estava sozinha com Holly novamente – Holly, o anjo da guarda dela, ela estava _certa_ disso – Shelby puxou-a pro peito e passou os braços ao redor da sua barriga de aluguel, sua amiga. "Obrigada," ela sussurrou. " _Muito_ obrigada."

Holly passou as mãos pra cima e pra baixo nas costas de Shelby enquanto a outra mulher chorava pesadamente no ombro dela. "Oh, querida," ela disse. "Você nem precisava ter pedido."

* * *

"Eu realmente não entendo o conceito de _pompa e circunstância_ pra qualquer evento que não inclua Sue Sylvester," Sue Sylvester grunhiu enquanto tomava lugar nas arquibancadas antes da cerimônia de graduação do McKinley para a classe de 2012.

"Oh Sue," Diretor Figgins bufou .Ele não disse mais nada. Não havia muito mais pra ser dito.

* * *

Alguns assentos pra trás, Marcus e Brendon sentavam com Colby aninhada carinhosamente entre eles. Brendon estava mexendo nervosamente com o tripé para a câmera de vídeo deles. "Ohh," ele respirou. "Eu acho que eu esqueci a bateria reserva! E se essa morrer?"

Marcus riu e mexeu no bolso da jaqueta dele, extraindo a bateria extra totalmente carregada. "Sem problemas, querido. Eu tenho sua retaguarda."

Brendon olhou da câmera pra bateria que estava na mão aberta de Marcus. Ele riu alto antes de envolver a mão dele na do marido. "O que eu faria sem você?" ele perguntou ternamente. Marcus não respondeu – mas só porque não era um problema.

* * *

"Eu estou tão empolgado pelos garotos," Will sussurrou pra Emma. "É maravilhoso que eles estão finalmente se formando. E eu mal posso esperar pela apresentação! Você vai ficar tocada, eu prometo."

Srta. Pillsbury riu, enrubesceu e disse, "Tenho certeza que será mágico." Ela colocou a mão na ponta da arquibancada onde eles estavam sentados entre ela e Will. Ele olhou pra baixo quando notou o leve movimento dela e sorriu antes de lentamente, levemente, cuidadosamente colocar a própria mão em cima da dela.

* * *

O ginásio ecoou com os sons da família e amigos aplaudindo os que amavam enquanto os veteranos do colégio entravam em pares. Quinn e Rachel estavam paradas ombro a ombro, de mãos dadas, enquanto se encaminhavam pras fileiras de cadeira montadas na frente do palco. A banda estava colocada em um lado do cômodo largo e Rachel tremeu quando uma madeira guinchou sem cerimônia.

"Você está nervosa?" Quinn sussurrou na orelha de Rachel enquanto elas acenavam pra família delas.

Rachel posou momentaneamente pra uma foto com um braço ao redor da cintura da namorada antes de continuar sua progressão. "Pelo que?" ela perguntou. "Pela apresentação?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Não. Com a vida."

Rapidamente, Rachel virou a cabeça pra olhar pra Quinn. A expressão no rosto dela era uma preenchida com tanto amor que Quinn pensou que ela poderia bem facilmente derreter em um pudim de Quinn a qualquer segundo. "Eu não estou absolutamente nervosa pela vida à frente, Quinn, porque você estará lá comigo a cada passo do caminho. Juntas, nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa."

Elas se sentaram – o que era bom pra Quinn, porque as pernas dela estavam que nem gelatina. Os outros dez membros originais do Novas Direções estavam na mesma fileira e todos eles trocaram acenos e polegares pra cima enquanto Diretor Figgins tomava o palco para fazer o discurso dele.

Em breve, ele estava introduzindo o clube do coral. "O Novas Direções é o nosso clube do coral aqui em McKinley. Pelos últimos dois anos, eles foram selecionados pra competir nas Nacionais do Show de Corais. Ano passados, eles terminaram em quinto no país; e nesse junho que está por vir, eles competirão novamente. Nós desejamos a ele a melhor das sortes!" Houve alguns aplausos da audiência enquanto o Diretor Figgins convidava o grupo para se apresentar no palco. Já havia doze banquinhos montados pra eles em um semi-círculo atrás do pódio.

"OK, gente," Rachel sussurrou pela fileira enquanto eles se levantavam. "É hora do show!"

* * *

Rachel andou até o microfone – ela tinha sido a líder deles desde o começo, e eles não estavam prestes a mudar isso _naquele_ dia, o último dia deles se apresentando juntos pra tal audiência.

"Boa tarde," ela falou no microfone suavemente, docemente. "Nós vamos apresentar duas músicas pra vocês todos hoje. E, se vocês me conhecem de alguma forma, vocês sabem que eu gosto de falar. Mas eu acho que essa primeira música, pelo menos, dirá tudo que eu nunca poderia expressar apropriadamente com palavras."

Ela se afastou e deu a deixa pro cara do som ao lado. A trilha de fundo deles começou a tocar enquanto ela ia até o banquinho dela. Tina começou a cantar por cima dos vocais de suporte dos amigos dela, a voz dela chegando lindamente até o teto.

" _You with the sad eyes,_

 _Don´t be discouraged._

 _Oh, I realize_

 _It´s hard to take courage._

 _In a world full of people,_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _And the darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small."_

Todos ao redor do semi-círculo trocaram sorrisos enquanto eles continuavam a cantar como um só, harmonizando e passando a liderança de voz em voz, talento em talento.

" _Show me a smile then,_

 _Don´t be unhappy, can´t remember_

 _When I last saw you laughing._

 _If this world makes you crazy,_

 _And you´ve taken all you can bear,_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I´ll be there."_

O Sr. Schuester enxugou uma lágrima do olho. Sue Sylvester o viu fazendo isso e ela rapidamente cobriu o sorriso doloso que ela tinha experimentado à visão nauseante.

" _And I´ll see your true colors_

 _Shining through._

 _I see your true colors,_

 _And that´s why I love you._

 _So don´t be afraid to let them show,_

 _Your true colors,_

 _True colors are beautiful,_

 _Like a rainbow."_

As notas finais desvaneceram no nada enquanto doze garotos no palco recebiam uma ovação de pé. Rachel tomou um momento pra se fazer de tímida, abaixando a cabeça até o peito enquanto ela se aproximava do pódio novamente. "Obrigada," ela disse, e um silêncio finalmente caiu sobre a plateia. "Nossa última música – e nossa final apresentação como veteranos dos Novas Direções – é uma eu alguns de vocês –" ela encarou descaradamente pros colegas de turma "- talvez se lembre afetuosamente. Outros de vocês, entretanto –" ela permitiu que os olhos passassem por Sue Sylvester por um momento "- talvez não fiquem tão satisfeitos." Sue cerrou os olhos, mas Rachel continuou antes de que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita. Ela virou pro homem do som e gritou, "Solta!"

" _Get upon this!"_ os garotos cantaram em coro enquanto jogavam os chapéus e as vestes para revelar camisetas azul brilhantes e saias e jeans azul, pochete (no caso de Kurt) e faixas de cabelo e tênis pretos. A mandíbula de Sue imediatamente caiu em _horror_.

"" _Oooh, baby, baby._

 _Baby, baby._

 _Oooh, baby, baby._

 _Baby, baby."_

Inicialmente, Sr. Schuester tinha ficado chocado e perplexo com a escolha musical – especialmente considerando o fato de que eles tinham passado por _tantos problemas_ com essa música _da primeira vez._ Mas então tudo que ela podia fazer era focar nos sorrisos nos rostos deles e a diversão que eles pareciam estar tendo. Então ele decidiu relaxar – porque esses eram os garotos dele, e ele seria pra sempre orgulhoso deles.

" _Salt and Pepa´s here, and we´re in effect,_

 _Want you to push it, babe,_

 _Coolin´by day then at night working up a sweat._

 _C´mon girls, let´s go show the guys that we know,_

 _How to become number one in a hot party show._

 _Now push it!"_

A voz de Rachel estava divertida e corajosa e quando Quinn dançou com ela, o coração dela subiu tanto como nunca antes. Essa garota era o futuro dela.

" _Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop,_

 _Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss._

 _Better make it fast or else I´m gonna get pissed._

 _Can´t you hear the music´s pumpin´ hard like I wish you would?_

 _Now push it!"_

Finn estava tão estranho quanto sempre.

" _Push it good._

 _Push it real good!_

 _Push it good._

 _P-push it real good!"_

O grupo ficou junto em um último massivo jogar do quadril para celebrar a graduação deles (porque, bem, seria _inteiramente_ desarrazoado expulsá-los agora de qualquer forma).

" _Ahhh, push it!"_

* * *

 **N/T: Então chegamos a mais um término de tradução, pessoal. Espero que tenham curtido mais essa história e possam me acompanhar na próxima. Ah, a próxima só daqui a quatro meses devido a alguns projetos pessoais. Qualquer coisa nesse ínterim, falem comigo lá no Twitter: Black_Sphynxy!**


End file.
